


First Kiss of Passion

by Alilyinlife



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drama, Everything You Never Asked For, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, Imprinted, Interspecies Relationship(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), Lots and lots of sex, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Set after Breaking Dawn, Set in Forks, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 249,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilyinlife/pseuds/Alilyinlife
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is conflicted about her feelings for Jacob Black, the hunky werewolf who's been her best friend since before she could remember. But now Renesmee is growing older, developing and feeling strange, unusual feelings towards Jake. Can they turn their friendship into love or will it tear them apart? (This is what I imagined the life of Jacob and Renesmee to be. It begins a few years after Breaking Dawn when Renesmee is about sixteen.)Rated mature for coarse language and sexual content. Has a bit of smut here and there at the beginning to start off slow but now it seems to be a constant thing between some characters now.





	1. His love is unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Giving this platform a go to post my fanfiction story on. Hope you guys find it amusing and maybe a little something else . . . Thanks for reading. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

 "You ignorant, son of a-" Jacob cut me off and grabbed my fist that I flung at him, as I tried to hit his smug face.

"Now that isn't very good language coming from a young lady," Jacob smirked.

"Go to hell, Jacob," I swore as I swung my fist at him again which he dodged easily once more.

"Miss me, miss me, now you have to kiss me," he chanted childishly, taunting me as he grabbed my hips and pushed me up against the nearest tree.

I was breathing heavily or more accurately described as panting as I looked up at the undergrowth and decided on a course of action.

Jacob pressed some of his weight against me and I didn't quite understand why until I felt something hard pressed into me at our waists.

As I glanced down, he pulled back quickly. Feeling awkward about it, I pushed at him with all my strength and he fell to the ground. I was about to jump on him like a wrestler from the ropes when I heard clapping come from behind me.

Like a mixture of a deer caught in the headlights and a predator caught stalking its prey, I seized up and my muscles froze in a defensive yet frightened stance.

As I heard the familiar laugh my tension vanished and I smirked as Emmett 'tough-guy routined' it towards me with a swagger and puffed out chest walk.

"Not what I call a feisty fight but-" Emmett began.

"I was just getting started until I was rudely interrupted," I replied.

"Yeah, I don't remember inviting you leech," Jacob spat.

"Well I thought someone should be trying to teach her to fight properly rather than get molested by a dog." Emmett smirked down at Jacob as he began to rise up from the ground in rage.

 _'Nine years since I was born and you would think they would get along better,'_ I thought.

"Whoa, okay time out," I said firmly putting up my hands in a "T" sign and then pushed Jacob back to the ground in one fluid motion.

"No one is starting a fight today!" I glared at Emmett.

"Well I thought someone should because there isn't anything going on here worth knowing about." He turned to leave but then Jacob got up and spat 'leech' under his breath again and that's when the situation lost control.

* * *

 

Just as my Mom pulled up in her all too expensive car to pick me up; a hurtling yell came out from behind me as Jacob was being thrown across the forest into a nearby lake.

Mom strode over to me with a glance that was like 'what the hell?'

I innocently shrugged my shoulders with hands folded behind my back and twisting my left foot, disturbing the ground beneath it.

"I leave you for three quarters of an hour to come back and find Emmett and Jacob in the midst of a war… and you-" she was cut off by a growl and a flash as we both looked behind us to see a large wolf on top of Emmett.

Mom sighed rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"What happened to Jasper?" she asked, "I left you here with Jasper and Jacob to train."

"I know Mom, I'm just not so good at it and Jasper kind of got impatient… with me not being…with me…"

"What?" Mom inquired.

"With me being too strong and breaking his finger…"

She burst out laughing and placed a hand on my shoulder, reeling me into her arms to hug me tightly.

"I'm sure your father will like to hear that one when he gets back."

"Is Daddy not back at grandfather's house?" I asked.

"No, he has gone out to see an old friend, he should be back tomorrow though."

Yelling and growling was going on behind us, and I felt like dunking them both in the lake.

"Can it be fixed?" I asked Mom, she tore her eyes off the fight and gave me a look of confusion, "Jasper's finger?" I continued.

"Yes Hun." She smiled like it was a silly question.

"Okay, good. I was scared that it couldn't be fixed because it…"

"Looks like broken glass and crystal?" Mom finished.

I nodded solemnly and she hugged me tighter.

"Be right back," she said, as she kissed my head.

I turned around to see her prying Jake and Emmy apart with ease, holding her hands out between them, scolding them for acting so irresponsibly when I was right here.

As Jake disappeared off into the woods to change, Emmett ruffled my hair saying "sorry kiddo" as he passed me. I slapped his hand away.

"I'm not a kid!" I growled.

"To us you still are, technically you are only ten," he laughed, as he held up his hands shrugging his shoulders and walked backwards it the direction of Grandma and Grandpa's house.

"It's almost eleven, you idiot. Do I look eleven?" I growled. But he was already gone at inhuman speed.

"No, hun. You are a beautiful teenage girl," Mom said, smiling as she put her arm around my shoulders. She ushered me back to the car.

"I hate this Mom. I look like all the other high-school kids, yet everyone acts like I'm a child."  
  
"Most people never expect their children to grow up so quickly. You literally did. We've only had ten years with you and you're almost sixteen physically and mentally."  
  
"It's not fair," I pouted.  
  
Mom kissed my head before opening the car door. "One day you'll see the beauty in who you are."

* * *

Back home in our cottage; Mom started up dinner as she hummed away.

"Shoot!" Mom snapped and whisked around, "I forgot…urgh something…"

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip the way she did when she was hiding something. Mom was easy to read and a terrible liar, Daddy always told me to be mindful of that fact and to pretend to believe her for her sake. So, I did most times but curiosity killed the cat and that's why the Easter bunny, Santa and the tooth fairy didn't last long, well that and the fact I grew so quickly.

"Mom?" I glanced at her inquisitively.

"I just realised…I had left something at Alice's…" she glanced around as if looking to the furniture for help.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes," she said quickly, snatching up her purse and keys as she went.

Mom liked to drive everywhere; she says it's to make my life as normal as possible, but we all know she secretly loves driving the Volvo Daddy got her.

As she turned off the elements on the stove she kept turning around in circles as if checking she hadn't forgotten anything.

I glanced up from my homework, watching her scratch her head as if she couldn't decide something.

I shook my head and pushed myself up from the couch, "Mom?"

She didn't appear to have heard me. I walked over to her placing my textbook down on the dining table as I did. I grabbed her hands and she looked up at me startled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Her shoulders sagged as she sighed. "I don't want to leave you here alone--" she cut off as she looked up. I knew she smelt something. I perked up my senses and smelt a wolf. It didn't stink to me as it did to my family.

"It's just Jacob, Mom."

She didn't seem any happier. Lately, since I started developing into a young woman my parents didn't like Jake being alone with me.

"Oh, come on Mom."

Jake didn't come in the house as I expected him to; he must have been still in his wolf form, just taking security patrol.

"Mom!" I growled. I glared at her when she didn't respond. _This was ridiculous._ "Didn't you have somewhere to be?" I said.

"No, it can wait until your father gets back."

"But Jake won't let anyone come anywhere near five miles of me."

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid of," she glowered. "It can wait," she decided.

She picked up her cell and called Alice as she disappeared into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

She knew I could still hear her even if she whispered so she kept her conversation to the brief. "Yeah, I can't be there. Yes. No. Yep. Don't even think about it." She mumbled to Alice, my ears perked at the sound of a low grumble outside, I went to go talk to Jake but then the sound of a door opening had me stopped in my tracks.

"Stay here," she growled and stormed outside.

"Mom-" but then she slammed the front door making the whole house tremble and groan. I still wondered to this day how this cottage stands.

Mom was never this angry and, to be honest for the first time I feared her and not in a 'Mom will ground me' type way but in a 'Is she going to murder Jake right now?' type way.

I listened carefully but heard nothing, thinking they had gone out of hearing range I turned the front door knob slowly and peered out from behind the door and saw nothing but a blooming garden either side of the stone pathway, and tall trunk trees with bushy tops that created a roof over the area, as if shielding me from the outside world.

I dared myself outside along the pathway, finding no more evidence of where Mom was. I looked to my left to find her car still here and came to the conclusion she'd probably ripped his head off for no good reason but like any mother, she was overprotective. 'She'd probably killed Jake and was burying him right now' I thought and smiled to myself.

Jake was like a big brother always getting into mischief. One time he spoke through a loud intercom at school; all just to embarrass me. Jake loudly announced that I needed to report to the office over the intercom which was for principal notices and emergencies.

This, however, was while I was in science class and if his ways of getting me out of class weren't embarrassing enough he then added in a very deep voice 'she's been a very, very naughty girl.'.

Completely humiliated, all the students began laughing and some boys even began talking about me in the back, I ran out of class as soon as I could, just to see him been thrown out of the office by the desk receptionist and him laughing his ass off.

Oh, god never has my mom been so mad, but that was the only example I could think of, of her being this mad. _Would she really get this mad about him fighting with Emmett?_

Curling back on the couch I stretched out and started to worry. I called Daddy in the meantime and only got his voicemail so I curled up with my textbook and finished my homework.

* * *

 An hour later I looked up at the clock as the little bird popped out of its box indicating the meaning of another hour gone by. Eight o'clock, Mom had been gone for just over two hours now and I started to worry. I tried her cell and heard it ringing in her bedroom.

 _Great Mom, that's just great,_  I thought. _What was the point of having a phone if you never keep it with you?_

Looking back at the clock, I tucked my knees against my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I didn't understand what was taking her so long. Just then my tummy grumbled and I groaned, Daddy was in the process of teaching me how to cook but I spent more time reading the recipes instead of making the food. I wasn't really that practical.

As plain as a white page I was an obvious bookworm, never taking my nose out of them, it was said to be annoying at the best of times, but it made me a straight A student when my parents let me attend school because I looked fourteen.

I wasn't growing as much now, my growth spurts were slowing down, and I wasn't outgrowing everything in a month.

I reached down rummaging through pots and pans and ending up with my hands over my ears as they fell out all at once, the noise was unbearable. I turned to the fridge to grab out something simpler when I heard the back door open.

I ducked down slowly grabbing the first thing my hand could grasp and as I grabbed a pan I raced over to my bedroom doorway waiting for the intruder to come my way. With my pan at the ready as my weak defence I heard heavy footsteps come up the hallway and I began to panic because it had to be a male, making my chances slimmer at beating him. I tried to lower my breathing and ended up holding it as my sweaty hands tried to grip the handle more firmly.

His heartbeat was that of a hummingbird and it was so close…I swung the pan around the corner and the male put his arm across his face in defence.

"God, Nessie!" he shouted.

"Jake! You shouldn't scare me like that."

"I was checking to see if you were okay, I heard a crash and-" he looked over to the kitchen to see pots and pans covering the tile. He shook his head, "-but I can see it's just your clumsy nature at work." It became obvious to me then that my overprotective mother had Jake watching and keeping tabs on me from a distance.

"I'm not clumsy, I meant to do that." I lowered my head, twiddling my fingers.

He ran his fingers through his hair, once, twice then sighed as he turned to leave.

"So, what, you are just leaving now?" I mumbled.

"Yeah," he said as he walked away.

"Why?"

"Cause ya' parents don't want me around you right now."

"Do I get a say in this?" I whispered.

He stopped with his hand on the door handle and sighed. "Apparently not," he said, then shut the door firmly behind him.

My mouth popped open at his abrupt exit. _This was absurd._ Jacob and I were best friends and my parents had never had a problem with him until now. I needed to know why. I needed to confront my mother. _What was so wrong with hanging out with Jake?_

* * *

 

I woke to the sound of clanging metal. Groggy, I turned to see Mom shoving away pans in the cupboard, as I sat up on the couch.

"What happened here?" she growled.

"It was an accident. Sorry, I forgot to clean it up."

"Not good enough Renesmee," Mom growled again. I flinched, she only ever said my full name when she was mad and it was very rare that she would growl me and never over something small like this.

My reaction cooled her temper, "Sorry, Hun," she whispered, wiping the back of her hand against her forehead.

I went to her and wrapped my arms around her hoping it would help and she sagged as the tension went from her body.

"Where did you go?" I asked in a small voice.

"To Aunt Alice's, as long as I live I will never meet a pushier person," she groaned. Mom released my arms from around her waist, so she could find and crash down in her chair in the living room.

"I think she likes to call it persuasive not pushy," I pointed out.

"She can call it what she wants, doesn't change the fact that if she wants something it's to be done right then and there."

I giggled and sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace. The fire was dying as I had fallen asleep soon after lighting it. I looked out the closest window and saw the sun was starting to rise. I glanced at the clock, it was _five am_. "It must have been quite the job to take this long," I said.

She nodded her face in her hands as she did so. I laughed again then thought if there is any time to talk to Mom it's now.

"Ugh, Mom I just want to know something…it's totally okay if you don't want to tell me, I just thought I had the right to know since it's my friendship you are messing with here." As I spoke she glanced up her brow furrowing. "Why are you keeping Jake from seeing me?" I asked.

She didn't respond for a while. Clearly thinking about her response carefully.

"You aren't a young girl anymore, as much as your father and I want to still believe you are," she said. "But with growing up comes the whole…ugh romantic…ugh, feelings towards boys and your father and I thought it is best for Jake to not be a constant pressing presence in that time."

I stood up, clearly offended. "Whoa okay, uh, you said I need to make my own mistakes, to experiment things for myself, and now you are shielding me?" I threw my hands up. "I don't think Jacob is that stupid; Dad would see any plan he had-"

"That's just the thing, Hun. He has been thinking that way. He has been noticing you more like that rather than a friend and we didn't want to risk him pushing you into anything."

"Okay back up. Jacob would never do such a thing, he may be idiotic at times but he has never ever pushed me to do something I don't want to do."

"I know Hun, but this is different. He is an Alpha wolf with raging…ugh, hormones…more than any human has…"

"Mom, I'm not stupid. I know Jake. When we were alone when Jasper left, he didn't push me to do anything. I noticed he wanted to but he restrained himself," ... _and had a massive hard-on_ , but I kept that thought to myself. Thank goodness I wasn't talking to my father.

Mom looked at me with worry, like I was incapable of seeing the truth.

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore. I know how to handle myself. Have more trust in me that I can hang out with Jake and not get knocked up."

"I'm not afraid of you being with Jake…romantically…or…" she closed her eyes as if trying to come up with the right words. "I'm worried at what he will do."

My mouth fell a little slack as I realised what she was getting at.

"Mom…" I glanced away, keeping my gaze on the fireplace to avoid the awkward contact.

"I'm not stupid either, Renesmee. I know I'm prolonging the inevitable because you will eventually love him the way he loves you but I'm terrified that he will end up hurting you or worse."

"So, you are not scared about us…" I coughed, blushing in the process. "You are afraid he will hurt me?"

"Yes, Hun."

"But Mom, he is my best friend, he wouldn't push it like that, he knows me -"

"I know, just promise me that if he as so much makes a wrong move you tell me. I just want you safe."

"Mom, are you giving permission-"

"Promise me, Renesmee." She looked at me sternly and I paused, my heart in my throat.

"Yes Mom, I promise."

I sagged against the couch, feeling the tension get worse in my body. I thought about that conversation over and over again.   
_Could Jake really hurt me like that?_ I pondered those thoughts as I watched the flames dance their last dance, burning up to ash in the process.

_To be continued…_


	2. He loves me, he loves me not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

I woke to find myself in my own bed and didn't give it a second thought. No matter where I fell asleep, I magically ended up in my own bed somehow.

I groggily walked to the kitchen, in search of juice when I realised a note on the fridge.

_Going to Alice's. Jake is around somewhere, keep your promise. I'm trusting you with this. Please don't get carried away. Love Mom._

I blushed. 'G _eez Mom, you can say it all on paper but never in person,'_   I thought.

I ate, showered and dressed before seeking Jacob. _I missed hanging out with him,_ I thought as I slid on my shoes and walked out the back door - but I stopped in my tracks.

Jake sat before me on the bench outside the ponds edge, his focus entirely on the fish's movements.

"So . . . when did you become so interested in fish? Are you a werecat now?' I joked.

He smiled but didn't look up. I frowned a little at his coldness. Stupid parents ruin everything. That don't even need to lock me away, they've done a fine job at neutering Jacob themselves. "I um, haven't seen you in a while," I said to invoke conversation.

Nothing. Just motionless. Could have been a statue for all that this was worth.

"Great talking to you too Jake, geez. Quit talking my ear off," I said sarcastically as I turned on my heel.

"I wish that you could see how hard this is for me," he whispered.

"What?" I spun back around. He seemed so pained saying the words.

"We can't be together, Ness. I . . . I could hurt you."

I gaped at him then saw red.

"Fuck the hell off!" I growled at him. My reaction was extreme, yes. I, however, lived on a diet of blood and food and also had hormones . . . excuse me for having mood swings.

Jake didn't even flinch, nor respond. He always kept his cool around me, while he constantly lost it with others.

I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming at him and tried a more rational approach. "Don't I get a say? I am sick of everyone making decisions for me." I picked a nearby stone and threw it in the pond, disturbing the water. "No, you can't make this decision by yourself, Jake. Friendships and relationships are two-sided. I mean, it doesn't have to be all--sex--sexual--stuff--" I tried to regain my wording again. _How could he take me seriously if I got embarrassed by saying the words?_ "It doesn't have to be about that at all. I just want to spend more time with you again," I growled.  
  
Jake finally glanced up at me and his mouth contorted, but he didn't say a word. He was still deep in thought.

I tried a different approach. "You said once you imprinted on me, and I still don't have a full understanding of what that means but I know Sam and Emily are...the best of friends even with their complications."  
  
"Not a great example," Jake said. "Sam hurt Emily. Did you not know how she got that scar?"  
  
I took in a breath, feeling stupid. "That was an accident, and you're not Sam. You're better. And I'm not Emily, I'm not an ordinary human. Saying that you'd hurt me, is like predicting that a meteor would hit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, it's a thing that happens out of the blue. We never know if it would happen or not till it happens."  
  
Jake shook his head, clearly thinking I was insane. "Yeah well, unlike the meteor metaphor, I can stop it. I can stay away from you to increase the chances of never hurting you."  
  
I groaned and threw my hands up in the air. "And what would force you to hurt me? What circumstances? You're never angry around me, you're always so chill. What event could happen just hanging out and watching movies?"  
  
"It's not just anger, Ness. I can get riled up with other things too."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like sex, Ness!" He stood to his feet in a rush, almost screaming at her. It was so obvious to everyone and Renesmee felt like she was the last one to know.  
  
"Oh," I muttered ever so quietly. Yeah, she really hadn't thought that one through.  
  
"Sexual frustration could lead to hurting you. Even getting what I want could lead to hurting you."  
  
"I don't understand-"  
  
"Of course you don't! You're too young."  
  
"Fuck you, Jake! I'm older than you think."  
  
"I know exactly how old you are. You're still a teen yet to have her first kiss, and still thinking cute, shy boys are your type. You're still in the age where sex shouldn't be on your radar especially with someone like me."  
  
"You think you know me so damn well-"  
  
"I do, Ness. I've watched you your whole life, which most would say is creepy. Besides that, I know you because I've lived at your side this whole time, so I know where you're at. You can't handle me yet, and while you think that you can, I'm not going to allow myself to make that mistake."

"So you won't even try? Won't you give us a chance? I mean we don't even to hang out anymore."  
  
"Not without supervision."  
  
"You're selfish," I snapped at him.  
  
I was boiling mad at my core. He just put me back in the children's pen with only a few words and now I knew how he thought of me. Just a child.  
  
"Am I?" Jake laughed sarcastically and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"I hate you. You're only doing what you want-"  
  
"No Ness, I'm not, because I don't fucking want to do this. I'd take you now just knowing you'd let me!"  
  
I gasped and stumbled back a step. "You liar. You're just trying to scare me."  
  
"Oh am I?" Jake growled. "Do I lie to you, Ness?"  
  
"Is that a trick question?"  
  
"Ness," he grunted, almost with an angry tone.  
  
"No," I whispered.  
  
"No," he copied.  
  
"You're not being fair, Jake. We can't just not see each other. You're my best friend." I almost cried. Almost. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and could hear the crack in my voice. Jake flinched when he heard it. I hope it cut him like a knife for being such a prick.  
  
Jake shook his head but suddenly wasn't as rigid in his posture. I couldn't tell if he was thinking about it or not.  
  
I tried to take a calmer, rational approach. "I need you, Jake," I whimpered. "Please don't abandon me." Jake groaned at the small voice, the words taunting him. If he wanted to be a bastard and call me a child, I'll use it against him.

He sighed and swung his torso side to side before folding his arms over his chest. "You are as stubborn as your mother."

I thought he was going to say no once more and tell me I was stupid but his posture changed and I knew he'd given up.

"You did that to wind me up, didn't you?" I whispered.

"Kind of." He shrugged and grunted, "But I do mean it, Ness. I never want to hurt you. What if I got carried away?" he said softly.

"We will be controlled. You've got control and I'm a stick so . . ." Jake rolled his eyes. "All I know is that I don't want to lose my friend. I miss not having you around all the time." 

He rolled his neck as if he was tense.

"Don't be such a pussy, Jake. You're being overbearing and I might not actually want to feed you my delicious food if you're overbearing," I said with a smile.

Jake shook his head, a stupid grin on his face too. "Resorting to blackmail, how classy of you."  
  
I dared myself to get closer and stood inches away from him. "Don't push me away because you're scared, Jake. How can I trust you if you don't trust yourself?"

"I don't trust myself!"

"You don't want me to trust you?"

"No. Yes! I mean . . . yes of course I do. I'm just not safe . . . anymore."

"Have you hurt me in anyway ever?" I asked so simply.

"No," Jacob sighed.

"No, you haven't so I don't know what you're bitching about. You are worrying about something you don't know will even be a problem. Why can't we just be friends and if something arises from it, deal with it then?"

"Because Ness, I'm losing patience. You're not at my level and I desperately want you to be."

"Who says I'm not on your level? With the way I grow, I could be on it tomorrow."

Jake sighed, running a hand over his face to show his annoyance. "You're not getting it."

I sighed too. Okay, obviously I was going to have to push myself a little here. I was going to have to show him that he couldn't intimidate me.

"Really?" I placed a hand gently on his chest and pushed him back, yet pulled him back in with the fabric of his shirt. "Do you really think I'm that tame?"

The stupid frown on his face turned to complete shock when I quickly dared myself to run my hand down his shirt and tucked just my fingertips into his shorts. I then tugged him forward again and he breathed heavily. He was almost a rag doll, completely bending to my will.

"Why look at that Jake, you haven't hurt me and, " I looked down and faked surprise, "you're turned on."

"Ness, stop," he choked out.

"What? You going to hurt me if my hand gets any lower?" My fingers dipped in slightly more and I'll admit when I felt the brush of pubic hair I almost lost my nerve. I was still a virgin, okay? I wasn't an expert or a woman who knew her way around a man, but I did know the basics and that's what I used against him now. 

"Ness-" he whispered.

"Jake, the only violence that could occur between us, would be me kicking your ass. Seriously, grow a pair."  
  
Jake grasped my waist and it was the first touch we'd had in ages. It almost felt sexual though he'd done it many times before.

"Okay, okay Nessie, you win. We will try but let's just keep things slow and casual," he said and pressed his forehead to mine, panting as he did. He almost seemed a little mad he was defeated. He looked a little bitter that he was almost out of breath and begging for the torture to stop.

Him holding me so close, holding me as if he needed me made my heart flutter and my stomach drop . . . and suddenly we were too close.  
  
My breathing increased, before I scolded myself, and reminded myself that I needed to be me. I needed to be a person who could stand up to him. 

I pushed him away again, separating us and letting the breeze cool my overheated body.

"Slow is boring," I teased. "But if you play your cards right I might let you fuck me," I said with a mischievous gleam in my eye. Okay, I'd never said that to a man, but it felt so right. It didn't feel wrong as I walked away, leaving him gapping like a fish but I did feel like the words were dirty. 

"I should wash your mouth out with soap," he yelled after me as I entered the house, closing the door behind me.

"You will have to catch me first," I shouted back at him, just before the door swung shut.

I then played our favourite game and hid in my closet. I knew he'd find me quickly but something about it was so fun and made me feel safe. He could find me if I was lost and I needed that both literally and metaphorically.

I looked through the cracks of my wardrobe and watched as Jake sniffed the area before he crossed his arms. He smirked and started to stroll through my room as he pretended to find me.

"Gee I wonder where she could be?" he playfully said. He then wandered out of sight and I wondered what he was playing at but then out of nowhere he yanked open the doors and grabbed me.

I screamed in playful delight just as he picked me up and threw me down on the bed, tickling me. I tried to breathe, gasping and laughing at the sheer fun but then he stopped abruptly. He let out a growl as something threatened our moment.

I realised it was my father pulling up in the driveway. I glanced towards the direction Dad was in before Jake stood and straightened his shirt.

"I should go," he murmured.

I grasped at his shirt, not allowing him to leave and he looked at me with shock once more.

"No," I gasped.   
  
Jake grasped both my wrists and a growl rippled through his chest in frustration.

"Ness," he whispered, his breathing was uneven.

"Don't go," I whispered back harshly.

"I don't think your Dad will appreciate me here, doing this."

"We were just playing."

"It's not just playing anymore, Ness and you know it. That fact that it could lead to something…more," he breathed heavily, "and that will piss off your Dad."

As I heard the garage door open, Jake turned to leave but I grabbed his hand.

"Jake."

"My house. This weekend. Movie night. Sound good?" he asked.

I nodded in agreement and then he left in a hurry.

I came out of my room just as Dad entered the house.

"Daddy!" I beamed. ' _I tried to call you,'_ I thought.

"Hey, sweetheart. Ugh, this place smells of dog," he said, scrunching his nose.

I giggled. "Jake was just saying hi." Dad looked like he might vomit but instead eased himself into his chair in the living room.  
I decided to leave him for now as it was probably best.

Shortly after dad arrived, Mom did too. "Hey Hun," she said and kissed my forehead.

She gave me a look like, 'did you behave?'. I replied with a criss-cross over my heart and put my hands together as if to say 'like an angel as promised'.

She raised her eyebrows so I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Love?" Dad called out to Mom.

"Coming," she replied as I returned to my room.

* * *

At dinner, Mom and Dad sat very quietly, as they watched me eat. It was never awkward until today because we were always talking.

Dinner started off really well until I asked if I could visit Jake's house for the weekend. Both of them were quiet ever since.

They must have been talking to each other in their head with mom's special ability and I felt kind of left out. Then again I did not want to hear that argument.

When I returned to my bedroom that night, I heard their physical conversation and it was horrifying.

Yet I couldn't be surprised since this was pretty much my life.  
Most times they had the courtesy to leave the house, however, they were fighting and probably forgot I was here once again.

 _Did I find hearing my parents do it all night disturbing?_ _Yes. Did I get sick of it? Absolutely. Did I ever get use it? Absolutely not._

Their 'play fighting' all night meant I was exhausted in the morning. No sleep for me at all.

By the time, I'd gotten ready for school and dragged my tired behind to the kitchen, Mom was gone and Dad was making breakfast.

"Morning, sleepy head. You have a good weekend while I was gone?" he asked.

"Mornin' and yep." I yawned as he placed my breakfast down before me.

"You tired?" he asked. I glanced at him briefly as I ate my breakfast.

 _What do you think Dad? How am I meant to sleep with that ruckus going on?_ I thought. 

Dad flinched but then shook his head as he found himself a spot at the table to read the newspaper.

I replied verbally with a nod for good measure and then sipped my juice. "Hopefully, I won't fall asleep during class."

My father tried to hide his embarrassment. "You want a ride to school?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Jake would take me you know," I pointed out then popped a forkful of toast with eggs in my mouth.

Dad glowered at me but withheld his tongue.

 _Man, Mom must have worked him over well last night._ _Ugh._

I made a disgusted face at that thought and popped some bacon in my mouth.

Dad gave a concerned look and I wasn't sure if he was listening to my every thought. "Is there something wrong with your breakfast?"

"What? No," I said brushing him off. "Nothing at all," I said with my mouth full.

He gave me a look of frustration for bad table manners but otherwise said nothing.

As I cleared my plate he spoke up, "So am I taking you to school?"

"Only if you answer my question," I said with a grin. I didn't turn to know his look of frustration.

"And that is?" he muttered.

"The one I asked last night at dinner."

I heard a rumble vibrate through his chest and I waited to hear a firm no . . . that never came.

"If you can assure me that you will be responsible, then I don't see why not," he grumbled.

I spun around from the sink in surprise and leaned my weight against the bench.

"Yes, of course, Daddy," I said excited and hugged him from behind.

"Good, now let's get you to school."

* * *

After school, I walked out to my usual spot where Mom or Dad usually picked me up, but this time Jake was there instead, leaning on his motorcycle.

I squealed in excitement and ran to him. He caught me with ease, hugging me tightly to his chest as he lifted me off the ground. People stared and muttered things as Jake was super hot . . . and I was well . . . me.

I suddenly felt very aware of my surroundings and pulled away. Here I was looking sixteen with a guy that looked like a twenty-year-old rock star (even though he was nearing thirty). . . with a motorcycle and so much muscle on him, he could play for any football team he wanted without even trying.

I shied away and he whispered in my ear, "They are just jealous Nessie."

I blushed an even deeper shade of red and he smiled as he put his bike helmet on my head.

"Come on, let's go have our movie night," he smiled. I jumped on the bike behind him.

"But it's a school night," I said.

"Live a little," he said with a grin.

I hesitated, before wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his back. It felt good to hold him.  
  
Jake shifted a little before kick-starting the bike. I smiled as we took off out of the carpark, watching the many, many jealous faces.

Jake always went faster than he should because of the confidence he had with bikes and the fact that he would heal fast if he got into an accident. With me, however, he always drove just under the legal limit.

It still felt fast to me with the air rushing against my body. However, this made me anxious too.

It felt like he saw me as a child and for some stupid reason, I wanted to change that.

_To be continued..._


	3. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

"You alright?" he said as we got off the bike. I breathed in the fresh air and could smell the motor oil in the garage.

I nodded stiffly and he grinned, making me think I looked too small and childish in this helmet. I took it off quickly and tucked it under my arm, hoping it didn't look too awkward. He wasn't paying attention anyway.

"Thought you said this weekend," I muttered, trying to act casual.   
  
"Couldn't wait to see you I'm afraid," he said honestly.  
  
I smiled before I watched him take off his leather protective jacket and place it on the bike seat. I bit my lip watching his muscles strain as he pushed the bike towards the shed. I stumbled after him like a moth to a flame and when he looked back and gave me a grin that almost melted me. _Why had I not seen him like this before?_ _He seemed like a big, jock jerk to me but now he just seemed handsome and adorable...like I was seeing him for the first time._

I placed the helmet down on a table nearby in the shed as he toyed around with something on his bike.

He stood up and grinned a boyish grin that made me blush. I will never buy blush, I cringe and get embarrassed enough every day that I will never need it.

I stared at the tightness of his black shirt and wondered what it would be like to explore with my fingers beneath it.

"I, ugh, what?" I asked as he seemed to have asked me something.

He laughed and said, "In a daze there, Ness?"

I smiled and shrugged.

"I said do you want to go inside and take a look at the movies I got?"

"Oh, uh yes." I smiled sheepishly.

He reached out his arm and I walked alongside him with his arm around my shoulders. _This was still normal_ , I thought. He always leaned on me, he always hugs me when he sees me and he always wraps himself around me.

Jake still lived with his father as his Dad still needed help. Jake didn't want to be too far away, so he lived at home, even though he was hardly there. He was usually phased and patrolling these days, though he didn't really have a Pack. Well technically he did, but he avoided them so much it annoyed everyone. Jake didn't want to be a leader.

Jake sat down on the couch and I sifted through the movies. I asked where Billy was and he replied simply with, "Dad's at Charlie's".  I tried and failed to stop the thought at hand. We were alone and on the other side of town from my parents. We weren't even near neighbours.

I gulped and thought, _what_ _if something went wrong?_

"You okay?" he whispered. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

"Ness?" he whispered again. I glanced back at him and his eyes locked onto mine. He obviously saw fear and I immediately regretted coming here just to be pitied.

"Jake…I-"

"Ness, I won't touch you or try anything. We're just hanging out," he said raising his hands in defence.

I nodded, put on a random movie without looking before I dared myself to sit beside him.

"Come here, Nessie, I won't touch you in any other way than I have before." It was like he was doing the convincing now, not me. 

I was now afraid of what might happen and he was the rational one.

I shifted closer when he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

The movie I discovered was one with scenes in it like heavy petting or foreplay . . . I mean, I think is what they called it.  
I asked him why he would pick this and he said that he didn't know he had picked up a DVD like this.

Getting up off the sofa, he knelt down and picked up the DVD case and swore again, "Paul," he growled.

I laughed, Paul was always getting on Jake's nerves but to be fair Jacob was just as bad.

"I'm sorry, Ness. Paul will get his ass kicked tomorrow. I'll pick another."

"It's alright, just leave it," I insisted.

"I can turn it off," he muttered. Obviously, he was feeling like this was too much for me.

"No, just leave it," I growled, playfully.

He shrugged and came back to sit beside me. It was a bad idea. The movie should have been changed. Only half an hour later, Jacob was fidgeting and I felt a little heated myself. I saw him out of the corner of my eye, grab a pillow and put it on his lap.  
  
Curiosity peaked, I raised my eyebrows at him. "Jake?"

"Hmm?" he muttered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah Ness, why?" he groaned.

 I glared at him for such an evasive answer. I yanked the pillow away, to see a bulge in his green cargo shorts. I heard him gulp and I thought I'd embarrassed him but he was simply restraining himself like a dog on a chain. No pun intended.

"Sorry Ness, I was trying not to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable," I whispered, my voice heady. He swallowed hard as sweat began to break and roll down his skin.

"Why?" he breathed.

"This seems to be happening a lot with you lately. I'm just wondering if it has to do with me or the girls in bikinis on screen."

Jake breathing increased. "Yeah, I-"  
  
"I can turn the film off."  
  
"The film's not causing it. I'm not even-"  
  
"Oh," I whispered.  
  
Jake stood abruptly and headed for the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Ness. This was a mistake."

"No need to be sorry. It's a natural reaction that men can't help," I reasoned. Jake frowned and rolled his head on his neck. "Stop worrying, it doesn't freak me out. You just get that way being near me."

"It's much more than that," he groaned. Frustrated, he yanked open the fridge and helped himself to some sodas.

"Oh," I whispered innocently. "How?"

"Ness," he breathed like he was trying to maintain control, but by the looks of him -  it was slipping.

"Do you want to do it? Is that what this means?" I asked. I knew exactly what it meant but felt like being ignorant to tease him. I got what I hoped for. Both his hands slapped down on the counter, giving me a fright. Bewildered, he grasped his hair, pacing around the kitchen. He gripped it like he wanted to rip it out.

"Ness, you are driving me insane!" he groaned.

"Is that a bad thing?" I teased.

"It is if you want to keep your clothes intact," he growled.

I gasped and everything inside me clenched.

"Sorry, Ness." He breathed heavily. "I didn't mean to be that crude."

"I'm not offended," I whispered. No, I was more than a little turned on. If I was any braver and knew what I was doing, I might have reacted the way a woman does when she sees a man is pent up and sexually frustrated . . . but I didn't know anything so I sat there a little nervous.

He glanced up, a wild expression on his face then controlled as he shut his emotions down under lock and key.

"Do you want to hurt me?" I whispered so softly you could barely hear it. Jake did hear it though like I yelled the words at him.  
  
"No!" Jake said surprised. "Never."  
  
"Why are you so angry...so frustrated?"  
  
"Because I want you!" Jake growled. "Because I want what I can't have. You're still young, and I can't...I can't do that with you."   
He spun around and started pacing again.  
  
I shrugged. "Why? Why can't you do that-"  
  
"Because you're not ready! I'm not ready! I can't even go ten minutes without getting a boner around you. I can't control myself around you, and that's fucking dangerous, Ness."

I frowned. He acted as if he'd already taken advantage of me. He hadn't even kissed me. "You haven't even touched me. You've haven't hurt me at all. You're acting like you've done something wrong."  
  
"I have. I've been undressing you in my mind this entire time, while you've been sitting there not even thinking anything like that."  
  
"And how do you know that? How do you know I wasn't thinking the same thing?" I combatted.  
  
Jake took in a deep breath, pausing himself. "You're not," he growled.  
  
"I kind of was," I admitted.  
  
"No, you're -"  
  
"I was thinking about what it'd be like to run my hands underneath those clothes of yours. Thinking about what it'd feel like for you to kiss me," I said honestly.  
  
Jake scoffed and hung his head as he leaned his weight on the counter. "Of course you were. You were thinking about kisses."  
  
I scoffed. "I was thinking a little more than that, but yeah."  
  
Jake shook his head "Yeah, well I was thinking a lot worse than that."  
  
"What sex?" I muttered like it was nothing.  
  
Jake choked on his soda, placing it down in a hurry and it thudded onto the counter.  
  
"It's not a big deal, Jake. I'm not offended or worried that you're thinking about having sex with me. It's not a crime."  
  
"Oh, but it would be with your father," he glowered and avoided my gaze. He seemed so angry now.  
  
Anger boiled up in me. "Why do you have to bring him into this?"  
  
"It was just a point. The main point is that you're too young for sex," he said.  
  
Bastard. "No, I'm not."  
  
"Agree to disagree then, but you're not ready regardless." He turned slightly as if to say the conversation was over.  
  
"But isn't that my decision?" I asked, cocking my head.  
  
Jake thought about it, went to say something but then snapped his jaw shut.

I cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward as if daring him to say something.

"Yeah, okay fine," he said. "Your decision, but in the meantime, I'm not ready."  
  
I glanced at his erection, and smirked, "Something tells me you're lying about that."  
  
"Ugh, not what I meant. I'm not ready to mentally go there with you, no matter how much my body disagrees."  
  
"And that's fine with me. I didn't ask for it. It was you who went off your nut at me about it. You just need to calm down. You can get excited and not act on those feelings, just like I do."  
  
"It's not that simple, Ness."  
  
"I think it is. I mean, if you want we can indulge in other activities. If that would help."  
  
"What activities are we talking about?" he muttered like he was sulking.

"They say there is more than one way to please a man."  
  
Jake frowned. "And that is?"  
  
"Oh Jake, you're so innocent and naive."  
  
"Oh, I'm naive now, huh?" he said and cocked his head in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, silly," I said with the swat of my hand. "Doing some recent research I've discovered the wonderful world of foreplay."  
  
"You are not-"  
  
"We could try," I said quickly. "They didn't have sex, they just did foreplay or whatever they called it," I said, referring to the movie we watched.  
  
"Oh my god, Ness," he groaned. "No."  
  
I tried not to seem too disappointed. Hanging my head, I avoided his gaze and stared at my lap.

I heard Jake sigh and mutter, "Foreplay usually means before sex. It's a warmup."  
  
"But they didn't-"  
  
"Yeah, for teens it's what they do when they aren't ready for sex."  
  
"So that's what we'll do-"  
  
"No! I'm not a teen anymore, Ness. For me, I'll want more, and given the smallest taste . . . I might not stop."  
  
"Oh," I whispered. Jake hung his head before he made his way over to the sofa with his soda and mine.  
  
He sat down, placing the sodas on the coffee table before looking me in the eye.  
  
"Ness, I can't control myself well enough around you."  
  
I shook my head. "You haven't even tried. You haven't even kissed me."  
  
"I won't steal your first kiss, Ness. Not today at least."  
  
"Please Jake, just give me something here. Just something. I'm trying, Jake. You need to show you're trying too."  
  
"I am, you're not dead or naked-"  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me, Jake."  
  
Jake hung his head.  
  
"Please. Just once," I whispered in a small voice. 

Jake grasped my hand, looked me in the eye and stopped breathing.

"Kiss me," I urged again. Why wouldn't he just kiss me?

"Ness," he moaned and then he leaned forward, unable to help himself and brushed his mouth against mine.

One taste was all it took before his lips crushed down on mine in wild lust.

Keeping his hands restrained to holding my waist, I dragged mine through his hair as I pulled him closer and before I knew it I was lying down beneath him, his arms either side of my head, kissing me for what seemed not long enough.

My hands locked in his hair, I dragged his face down to my neck and he suckled at my neck, making me moan. The sound startled me.  
I gasped and pushed him back - which he complied with.

He sat up, sliding over to the end of the couch, while I pushed myself up on my elbows; my legs hanging over the edge of the sofa.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time.

"What are you sorry about?" we said once more in a chorus.

We began laughing together before he grabbed me again. Pulling me up and tucking me into his side, I could feel the heat radiating from him once more. We sat there for a moment, allowing our breathing to come back under control.

"So, how's that for a first kiss," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and looked up at him. "The very best." I beamed at him. "I'm sorry I forced your head, I don't know what came over me."

"I didn't mind, I already knew you'd be demanding since you're like that with everything else."

I giggled in response and knew that it was probably for the best we stopped there. This was something that had to be controlled.

As the credits rolled and the movie finished, he looked as if he was relieved and I was a little too.  
Probably not the best movie to watch with an on edge male wolf.

I picked another more appropriate film, while he found some snacks and drinks, which seemed to ease us both a little.

 _This is normal,_ I thought. Just us hanging out is normal. Well, the obvious hard-on he was trying to hide wasn't, but that didn't make me uncomfortable as I had previously thought it would. I just felt...heady, curious and wanted more. I'd never felt these feelings before. _I wonder if he'd kiss me again?_

I scoffed at that thought; not realizing I had done so out loud. He glanced down at me, as he had me tucked into the crook of his arm and I smiled.

"Uh ya know, I wouldn't mind another kiss," I said sweetly. He smiled and placed the bowl of chips down on the coffee table.

"Is that so? Is someone's head in the gutter?" he joked, but I didn't seem to notice the tone in his voice and blinked, jerking my head back.

"Ness, I'm kidding." He laughed and brushed his lips down on mine. I wasn't expecting it and it was if an electric current bolted through my body and I jerked involuntarily.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in a gruff voice and my whole body clenched.

"Jake…" I whispered back

Something snapped in him and his lips came down on mine again as my hands found his neck. He bent down, kissing and sucking my neck and then we were back to where we were before. Me underneath him. 

"Nessie," he groaned against my skin. I tried to come up with a coherent answer but all that came to mind was that he was stopping the sensation of pleasure. I tugged his hair annoyed, and he groaned as if trying to restrain himself.

"Ness, we need to slow down. I don't want to get carried away," he said as his lips brushed back and forth across my neck, his breath coming out short and fast.

"I want to play-" I moaned. Suddenly, he pounced, pressing more weight on me and I groaned against his mouth as his tongue explored mine.

Pushing him back slightly his eyes were wild, black fire and I felt intimidated.

"Ness-" he groaned.

"I want to be on top," I breathed and he nodded in agreement as he flipped us in one fluid motion.

I glanced at his beautiful smile and thought I needed to stop being such a coward. I mean we weren't going to have sex but we could at least get to second base, plus I wanted to see him without his shirt, knowing that he was mine.

As I sat on his waist, I went to shift so I could remove his overbearing shirt, but his eyes locked on mine. "Ness?"

"Mmm?" I looked up to see him breathing heavily like he'd done a hard workout.

"Can I try something, feel free to say no if you don't want to-"

"What is it?" I cut off his rambling; I didn't want to hear this crap about being uncomfortable again.

"I want to taste you," he uttered and his deep voice had me clenching.

I laughed, "You already have." I thought he was referring to kissing...I was so wrong.

"No," he whispered, "Here." He pointed a finger and then drew that finger down from my navel to between my legs.

My response was not the best. "Jake," I said surprised and smacked him. Everything down south clenched and I felt wet between my thighs, getting embarrassed.

I wanted to escape as a pit of nerves unfolded in my lower belly. Jake grabbed my hips and pulled me up to sit on his sternum and he breathed in as if he was trying to breathe in my scent.

"Uh, Jake-"

"I want to, Ness. It will feel good, I promise," he said, as his fingers hooked in my skirt, waistband.

"That's great, Jake, but I have to-"

"Just one taste, Nessie then I will leave you be."

"Um, Jake-Jake!" I yelled as he pushed up the hem of my skirt, pushed my panties to the side and tasted me; running his tongue across my hot flesh. I moaned and then ran my hands through his hair. Tugging his hair gently, he lifted his head slightly and grinned at me, an all so sexy smile.

"Mmm, Ness you are so wet, naughty girl."

"I am sorry, I tried to stop you."

"Mmm, no, Ness, it's a good thing. You being wet is good."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It makes it easier...entering you, Nessie," he smiled. "It's what foreplay is for. Making you ready."

My thighs clenched harder and his words sent a shiver up my spine.

 _Oh,_ I thought, _my body was doing stuff on its own accord._

"So, is that a no to me tasting you?" he grinned, cheekily.

"No, I liked it…loved it," I said quickly. I didn't want to discourage him. This didn't feel bad, and if he was willing to do this then hopefully he'd understand that he could have fun with me, without hurting me.

He answered by tugging me closer so he didn't have to raise his head and licked me till I couldn't breathe.

Jake grasped my hips and started pulling them back and forth so I almost rid his face. I would have felt embarrassed if I hadn't been so overwhelmed by this sensation.

I screamed as he sucked me hard and Jake stopped abruptly and snatched the skirt off his face quickly in a panic.

"What's wrong," he panted.

"Nothing," I moaned as I desperately tried to push his head back to where I wanted it most.

I heard him laugh and then he really started to get into it. He almost seemed to be enjoying it more than I was. It was amazing how he never seemed to slip in control especially when he seemed so adamant that he would. His mouth was a little rough yes, but his hands holding me were gentle. Nothing he did, hurt me in the slightest. He made sounds come out of my mouth that I'd never made before and they were so loud that outside could have heard me.

I bit my lip, trying to contain the sound as I was embarrassed by my voice but he started sucking, nipping and my hips moved involuntarily.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I came, falling apart into a million pieces over and over again as my body jerked.

The sensation was overwhelming, I felt like I was floating back to earth and I didn't want to come back down. Who knew it could feel like this...with him. A new sense of feeling attached itself to him and my need for him grew.

The moment reality set in once more I would have almost felt sad, had the aftershocks not kept me buzzing. I saw Jake's eyes beaming up at me. He looked adorable peeking out from beneath my skirt, like a child with the covers pulled up to their nose.

"With that reaction, I guess it was okay for you then," he joked. I grabbed a cushion and whacked him over the head with it. He pushed me down to sit on his waist again, sat up and kissed me.

"I love you, Renesmee Cullen," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you," I whispered. Jake paused like he didn't expect me to say it. I'd never said it to him before.

"Impossible," he said and smiled against my lips.  
  
"How'd you control yourself so well? You almost had me convinced you'd turn into a wolf with the slightest touch."  
  
"Easier than I thought. Touching you leaves me feeling invigorated. I feel strong, knowing I'm pleasuring you, protecting you and so on. Pleasuring you is easy for me, my wolf likes it, but anything more may result in well..."  
  
"Don't ruin it," I said quickly, pressing my fingertips to his lips gently. "Please don't."  
  
"Sorry," he said softly. "We'll keep it at that. I know now that my wolf can stay calm while I make you feel good, so that's all that matters."  
  
I smiled, but I tried not to get ahead of myself and changed the subject quickly.

"You do realize that my dad will know as soon as I walk in the door," I whispered.

"Not if you don't think about it," Jake whispered.

"That's just the thing, I don't think I can," I admitted.

"Well maybe I don't mind getting in trouble," he murmured against my neck.

"And why would that be?"

"Because you are worth it," he uttered then kissed me.

"Am I really?" I whispered breathlessly.

"Any and every day, Ness," he murmured in my ear. "You are mine," he said possessively. The tone made shivers run down my spine.

"I am. You're mine too."  
  
He growled in approval.  
  
"Told you, you wouldn't hurt me," I muttered.  
  
Something in him shifted, changed. I couldn't tell if it was bad or good.  
  
He gave me a weird smile like I didn't know what I was talking about.

I didn't want to fight so I laid myself down on top of him and pressed myself into the crook of his shoulder as his arms encircled me and his lips briefly touched the top of my head.

 _I wonder what it would be like going the whole way,_  I thought to myself. _He overacts, it surely can't be that bad. You know why he doesn't want it though, idiot. He sees you as a child. He doesn't want to have sex with a child. Forget it, Renesmee,_ I thought.

"Ness, don't think that way," Jake growled. His voice startled me and I pushed myself up onto my hands.

"What--Jake! Don't use my gift against me!" I scolded.

"You were projecting again."

"I was?"

"Yeah," Jake said like it was obvious.

"Oh," I whispered. "Sorry."

"It's alright, I know how it feels."

Silence found us and I felt uncomfortable so I broke it.

"I understand why you don't want sex," I said.

"I do want sex...with you, Ness. No one else."

"I don't see how you could want me," I uttered. "I'm so plain."  
  
"The hell you are. You're anything but."  
  
"I just-"

"You have no idea how amazing you are. I have waited for you for most of my life and looking back I can't see how it was considered living until I met you. The moment I laid eyes on you I imprinted and it wasn't a choice. I didn't plan for it to happen, it just did and even if I could change it, I wouldn't." Jake cupped my face. "It was the best thing that happened to me. I'm so lucky to find a soulmate as beautiful as you."

"Don't go all romantically soppy on me."

"Get used to it."

I leaned in and kissed him gently which he retaliated with by tickling me till I couldn't breathe.

_Mine._

_To be continued…_


	4. The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

While fixing my hair in the bathroom I realized that I was flushed. Staring at myself in the mirror I contemplated on whether I should help Jake make dinner or do all this damn laundry of his lying around. I for one was an annoying OCD; I couldn't stand seeing a mess for more than a minute.

The laundry won and I placed a hand down on the sink while I bent down to grab up the dirty laundry covering the tiled floor. Being the klutz I was; I knocked over his toiletries around the sink as I fell to the ground. I reached out to grab something only to have a towel come down and land on my face.

"Nessie!" I heard Jake call out.

"Um, I'm fine Jake."

I tried to stand up throwing the towel to the side as Jake burst through the door, "You okay?" he asked as he pulled me to my feet.

"Yeah just my 'clumsy nature at work'" I quoted him using my fingers to emphasize.

He smiled down at me and brushed a stray hair off my face then kissed my nose. I sighed then rested my head on his chest.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked.

"No!" I said too quickly.

"Okay well, dinner is almost ready. Am I going to come back to my bathroom destroyed?" he smirked.

I shook my head and he smiled, kissed my forehead then left.

I sighed and placed both hands down on the sink and looked at my reflection.

"Why do you have to be such a dork?" I said aloud to my reflection. I looked at my pale reflection my eyes almost yellow now. My eyes were usually brown, they changed to yellow when I was hungry, but the change was barely noticeable.

I didn't have to wear colour contacts while I wasn't at school which I liked because they irritated my eyes.

I liked I could be myself around Jake but then I didn't because I hated the way he made me feel; small, weak, shy.

Most girls wouldn't mind that according to posts on that Facebook thing 'hangin with my bae, luv his strong protective nature' or 'my baby makes me feel so safe'. I wanted to be strong and him to see me as confident and worthy or even just plain independent like I didn't have to have an adult make my decisions for me.

"You need to be more confident." I spoke aloud to myself once more, "you need to take the initiative and show him you are grown up."

I crouched down and gathered all the clothes on the bathroom floor and placed them in the laundry basket in the laundry. I then straightened up all his stuff, putting them back on the bench.

I then returned to the laundry and started stuffing clothes into the washing machine.

Just as I was turning it on; a pair of hands found my hips. I jumped back and Jake spun me around. "You know for someone who is really clumsy you make up for it in being OCD," he grinned like a child.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I am not OCD," he cocked his head at me. "Okay, maybe a little but it is not at a medical disorder level,"

"Yet…" he replied.

I smacked his shoulder in response, "What? I'm only being honest," he said with a smirk, "I just came in here to tell you your dinner is ready." I mentally glared at him.

 _I felt like a child. He always insisted him make lunch or dinner and though part of it is him trying to be nice, I feel like it's because he still sees me as a child,_ I thought.

"That would be disturbing on so many levels Nessie."

I smacked him again, angry that he was listening in on my thoughts.

"What? You were projecting again," he said, lifting his hands up in defence.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine, be like that," he smirked as he walked out.

I grappled at his arm.  _Don't leave,_  I thought. Jake quickly turned back around to me and I thought about him kissing me earlier.  
He responded by doing just that. I thought about his hands brushing up the side of me and he did just that.

Knowing he was listening in to my every thought, I thought more and more about all the things I wanted him to do to me.  
He did whatever I wanted without saying a word. I was completely astounded. He wasn't treating me like a child.

We couldn't get enough of each other, both of us gasping for unnecessary air and panting hard.

_Could we have sex in the laundry? It was not the most romantic place in the world I could think of for the first time but at the moment I didn't care as long as it was with him._

"No," he whispered. I didn't feel the rejection in his words because he bent down and suckled on my neck, which had me feeling heady.

A moan rippled through the air and both of us stopped and looked at each other. I stared at him and he smirked-the moan had come from me.

Suddenly he pulled me to him and kissed me with wild abandon as I threw my arms around his neck.

Jacob quickly picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and I groaned into his mouth as his hard bulge pressed against my sensitive area.

Jake's response to my moaning was trying to increase its volume by setting my ass down on the washing machine as it was going.

Its vibrations, his mouth and his…now way too big bulge; made me think I was going to combust. Jacob had one hand on my hip keeping me pressed against him, while the other made a delicate path all the way under my top to my bra.

The loud noise of the washing machine overcame the sound of my mewling and as he pushed my bra up cupping my breast, my mewling turning into moaning. Jacob's uh-package starting grinding against my uh - private place and my moaning got louder to the point where I almost felt embarrassed.

From the way he moved, he seemed to become very eager, made me realize that my moans were becoming his encouragement.

I broke away from his mouth, gasping and pushed him back. His heavy hand insisted I come closer but I whimpered, "Jake."

Jake's movements came to a halt and his only movement was hanging his head as his shoulders rose and fell with every breath.

It was like both of us didn't know how to respond, stuck between wanting to continue but knowing it would get out of hand.

"Sorry, Ness. I got carried - away," he said with heavy breathing. "I didn't-mean to scare you, I just wanted-to show-you-how I felt, and it isn't like a - damn child."

"I can see that," I panted.

Jake gave me a swift kiss, "Our dinner is going to get cold." Grabbing my hand, he led me out of the laundry and into the dining room to eat dinner - in silence.

I gathered up our plates after we finished-well I finished. He finished five minutes before me because he practically inhales his food and then sits and waits for me to struggle through mine.

"No, it's alright I got it," I said as he tried to take the plates. I washed and he dried the dishes, both of us not saying much. I felt as if this was going to be the norm for a while.

"I don't want this," I whispered as I pulled the plug watching the water drain out of the sink.

"You don't want the water to remain in the sink," he joked. I turned to face him, to glare at him-when his lips came down on mine. "I don't want it to be like this either," he whispered against my lips.

I placed a hand on his cheek and showed him my thoughts intentionally; when I was in the bathroom before and he glanced away as if concentrating on them.

"I don't think you are a child, Nessie. I haven't ever really thought of you as one. You are way smarter than I ever could be and your brain thinks more maturely sometimes than fully grown men," he replied and pointed to himself.

I let my head hang, shrugging my shoulders. He whispered in my ear, "I wouldn't do what I just did in the laundry to a child."

"I know. I just feel like one."

"How can I change that feeling?" he asked.

"That's just the problem; I don't know. I am trying to be- I cut myself off suddenly, too embarrassed to go on.

"Confident," he finished.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"You know you should take what we do as a compliment, it means that 'I like you'," he smiled as he emphasized quote marks as he mocked me.

"You are an arrogant, son of a-"

"Lovely father. I know. I keep trying to tell him." He smirked.

"Wow, you are right," I said sarcastically, "you are kind," I continued.

"Yep," he replied.

"Handsome," I smiled.

"Oh definitely," he smirked.

"Funny," I added.

"Yep."

"Arrogant," I joked, catching him out.

"Yep-hey!" he picked me up and placed me down in the sink.

"Hey! Now my pants are wet!" I gasped, scrambling to get out.

"Oh, naughty girl, what am I ever going to do with you!" he tusked as he tapped his finger against his cheek, pretending to think deeply.

"That's not what I meant!" I said as I tried to get out of the sink.

Jake placed his hands either side of me, making it impossible to get out. I glared at him, then wrapped my arms and legs around him and clung to him so I was out. Jake called me a koala then turned on the cold tap behind me and leaned far in so it wet my lower back.

"Jake!" I screamed and he laughed.

I let go with one hand reaching behind me, I gathered water with one hand and then ran my hand over his face and neck and he pulled back with me clinging to him. I set my feet down on the ground and slid my arms from around his neck, down to his chest and pushed him down to the floor.

I turned back to turn off the faucet and then grabbed ice out of the freezer and stuck it down his shirt. He writhed on the floor, trying to get the ice out. I laughed and then straddled his hips while he was distracted and proceeded to pull off his shirt so the ice wasn't trapped anymore.

"Mine," I said as I claimed his mouth, and with much force, I pinned his hands above his head.

I bit his lip when he tried to pull back from the kiss. He tried to pull away again and again until I ground my hips against him and his eyes closed. He stopped fighting and I moaned against his mouth as his hips shifted against mine, in response.

"Nessie," he whispered. I sat up straight and looked down at him.

"You don't want me," I whispered. Confidence in something this foreign for me wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Ness, you know I do, but we can't tonight. We can't do it all the first time; we are taking it slow, remember?" I slowly nodded my head. "You know how badly I want you or I wouldn't have a major hard-on right now, okay?"

I nodded again. He had a point.

He sat up and wound his arms around me, resting his forehead against mine.

"You have no idea how much effort it takes to stop. But you know your parents would flip if they found out that we had sex the first time we were alone," he said rubbing my back, trying to soothe me. That was when I snapped. I shoved him and he fell back to the floor as I stood in a flash.

"Don't use that as an excuse," I yelled at him.

"Ness," he groaned.

"Don't, just don't," I growled. "You don't want to then that's fine, but don't use my parents as an excuse, because we both damn well know that you never gave a damn about what they have thought before."

"Ness, I always listen when you're involved. Anything that doesn't concern them, I don't but you? Always."

"What fucking bullshit!" I yelled.

"Don't swear," he scolded.

"See! This is what I'm talking about; you are scolding me for swearing. Boyfriends or even just friends don't scold each other for swearing or other such nonsense. You see me as a child," I growled as he rose to his feet.

"Ness, you are being silly."

"Silly? Oh, am I being silly?" I said dramatically placing a hand on my chest and indicating to him. "Please scold me for being so immature dad!" I yelled.

He took a step back and I dropped my hands, tears threatening to spill over.

In two long strides, he stood before me, bending down to kiss me. "No," I yelled.

Jake froze like I'd hurt his feelings.

"That doesn't make everything better," I breathed and then ran into the bathroom locking the door behind me.

_To be continued..._


	5. Is this the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

Hours later there is a knock on the door.  
I continued to sit there with my back against the cold tile wall and my arms wrapped around my knees.  
I refused to let anyone convince me otherwise, that sitting here was a bad idea.

"Hun, can I come in?"  
  
_Oh, my god, he called my mom._  
  
"No," I said, placing my face in my hands.  
  
"Please, sweetheart?" a gruff voice said.  
  
_God damn, even worse my dad was here as well_.  
  
"No, but you can tell Jake he is dead to me."  
  
There was a moment of silence then I heard Jake's voice, "Ness I am sorry, I didn't know what else to do. You weren't coming out."  
  
"That's because you are an idiot," I yelled.  
  
"I know, but why don't you tell your parents how much of an idiot I am when they take you home?" he said.  
  
"No. Just go away!"  
  
"Ness, please!"  
  
I glanced up at the window, if they were that desperate they would break down the door or come in through the window, at least they respected me enough to ask me to come out. I glanced at the door then up at the window once more and decided I had enough. I didn't want to see any of them.  
  
So, I climbed through the window and ran around to the front of the house to see Mom resting her head against the door and trying to talk through it while Jake sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Just as I was about to run off Dad stood before me. _Crap, he saw my plan._  
  
He shook his head in disappointment, "You didn't think that one through, Renesmee," he said in a gruff voice.  
  
I glanced back as Mom walked towards me, but Jake still sat there like someone killed his best friend.

* * *

Back home I stayed in my room the rest of the weekend, Mom came in once or twice trying to get me to eat something but all she met was silence.  
  
"I knew this would happen. I knew she would get hurt!" Mom said to Dad on Sunday night as they headed off to bed.  
  
"Bella, Jacob did the right thing," Dad said, "for once," he added with a growl.  
  
"Then why is she so upset!" Mom yelled at him.  
  
I heard them stop in their tracks and I suddenly couldn't hear what they were saying. I threw back the covers and tottered into the hall and then around the corner as they stared at each other, obviously communicating in their head.  
  
"Because he didn't want to love me," I said aloud. Both of them quickly snapped their attention to me. "Jacob doesn't want to be with me because he is protecting me…Jacob doesn't want to have me because of my overprotective parents breathing down my neck," I said as tears ran down my cheeks. "Because I can't make decisions for myself because everyone else thinks that it's their right to!" I cried.  
  
"Hun," Mom said as she stepped towards me.  
  
"No," I commanded. They both stared in shock. Dad's eyebrows burrowed.  
  
"I won't be babied anymore," I said as I walked quickly towards the front door grabbing my coat and boots as I left.  
  
I heard them follow after as I used everything in me to outrun them.

I don't know when I stopped and fell asleep but it had to be before the sun rose because now I felt the slightest tingle on my skin. I woke to see the forest floor and then my hands sparkling in the sun. I sat up and brushed my dirty hair out of my face and looked around.  
  
_Oh no._ __  
  
I saw a lake to my right as I sat at the water's edge. I had no idea where I was.  
  
"Mom?" I whispered.  
  
I stood and felt shaky, the lack of blood and food had me at a disadvantage because I couldn't muster my senses to find my way back.  
  
"Oh no," I whispered.  
  
I took a couple steps forward, stumbled then rested my weight on a near tree. __  
  
_How was I going to get out of here? I had no idea where I was. I hadn't brought anything with me other than my jacket._

I tugged the material tighter around my body as I tried to come up with some idea where I was. The frosty morning air made me feel like I was in the school parking lot…wait it was school today.

 _I was missing school, what time was it?_ I looked at the sun for an indication of what time it was but quickly glanced away and tried to hide myself in the shadow of the tree. That sun was not nice when you are at your weakest.

I stuffed my hands in my pocket to see if I had anything to help my situation and found a packet of gum, an old movie ticket and my iPod…so that's where that went. I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and put the earpieces in and then the low battery sign flashed on the iPod; great.  
  
Stuffing the iPod back in my pocket; I then curled up and wrapped my arms around my knees and placed my forehead against them.  
  
I had no idea what I was supposed to do; I was stupid, really stupid to run off without food in my stomach or blood and no sense of direction.  
  
I then heard a howl and panicked, glancing up and stumbling to my feet I prayed for dear life it was Jake's pack and not someone else. I was dead either way.  
  
I heard a crunch and stumbled back falling down to the earth with a thud, crying out as my elbow smacked down first.  
  
A large wolf jumped out. I whimpered before I recognized the fur. "Hey Seth," I whispered, before he pawed my angle then let out an ear piercing howl.  
  
I covered my ears to block out the sound before he bowed his large head and nudged me to get up.  
  
"I'm very weak, Seth."  
  
As he tried to help me up three wolves appeared, Jacob obvious when standing at the head of the pack. As Jacob approached, Seth suddenly bowed out and backed up.

"Jake. You don't know how happy and unhappy I am right now to see you," I said as he nudged his head against my shoulder.  
Two more wolves appeared out of the thick undergrowth. _Geez, he had the whole pack out looking for me._

"Thank you for finding me. I didn't know how to get back," I whispered. A growl reverberated in his chest and I winced. Suddenly all wolves left as Jake must have ordered them to do so.  
  
Jake followed after them and I tried to crawl after him, "Jake, please wait, I'm sorry." But he sprinted off until he disappeared.  
  
I began to cry, sobbing uncontrollably. I felt abandoned. He’d just left me there to die because he was a selfish-  
  
Broad hands grasped me under my knees and back, giving me a fright. I glanced up to see Jake, cradling me to his chest, with an unhappy expression.  
  
"Jake," I sobbed. He was now in shorts and I realized he had left to get changed. "Jake, I-"

"Shh," he said. He began a steady pace through the forest, carrying me easily.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered. Jacob didn't look at me, just seemed to increase the pace in his stride.

"Jakey," I whispered and nuzzled his neck; he sighed and slowed down his pace. "I am sorry."  
  
"I know Ness. I am too. I was stupid to think this would work."  
  
"What?" I said in shock.  
  
"You deserve better."  
  
"No," I whisper, "…no…NO!" I yelled.  
  
I pushed him and fell to the ground, I cried out as I rolled over, "Renesmee!" he said in surprise and dropped to the ground beside me, picking me up and cradling me against him.  
  
"No," I said once more pushing him away. "You don't get to touch me," I said.  
  
"Fine, I won't," he yelled, "but how do you suppose I get you home then?"  
  
I glared at him, pushing and swearing at him. He grabbed my hands pinning them down above my head and his body covered mine and he used his weight to hold me there while I continued to swear at him.  
  
"I hate you, I hate you!" I screamed at him, "You always think you know better and try to make decisions for me."

"No Renesmee, this is not about decisions, this is keeping you safe. The fact that you fail to see that is your problem."

"I love you and all I get is this stupid shit of you thinking you know better. All I get is the cold shoulder."

"Ness, I will always love you, I did the moment I first saw you. I am imprinted with you and you damn well know that isn't a bumper stick. It means no matter how long I live you will be the only woman I will love. The one I would give my life up for before anyone else.

"It's some serious shit and you damn well know it is but I can't love you the way you want me too. I can't be the man you want to wake up to the next morning and gab about to all your friends over the phone telling them about what you did last night. I will only be allowed to love you like I always have; like your best friend."

I pushed at him again and to those who knew him lying on top of me was to restrain me, others might have seen this as an advance on me by force to someone like – a sudden clear of the throat sound disturbed the air and I turned my head – my parents atop of the hill glaring down at me and Jake.

Jacob stood up the very instant the sound hit his ears and he began to phase as he ran into the bushes.  
  
I cried out after him and then screamed at my parents, "I hate you all! I hate you!”  
  
I stood up and a wave of nausea hit, making me feel dizzy. "I hate you-" and then I blacked out.

* * *

 

When I awoke, the only sound in the room was the beep of the machines. I looked around and I was hooked up to a blood bag. I was in my room; Grandpa must have hooked me up to all this stuff.  
  
My phone laid on my bedside table and as I noticed the time and date I cursed.

"Oh, good you're awake," Grandpa said as he entered the room.

I sighed as I sat up. "Why was I out for five days?" I whispered.

"Obviously, part of you didn't want to wake up. It had your parents quite upset."

"Who cares, it's not like there is much for me now."

"I know you feel that way, but you are at that age where you base your emotional status on your social status."

"English, Grandpa please."

"Your friendships are the most important to you right now, not school or future but your relationships with other people."

"Yeah," I said as I played with my fingernails.

"Sweetheart, it's alright to feel this way."

"Tell that to my parents."

He sighed and gathered up his bag, "I will be back this afternoon to take all of this away. Can you stay in bed that long?"

"Sure," I sighed. He gave me a small smile and left.

I went to pick my phone up again when I saw a letter leaning against a vase of fresh flowers. Dreading what it said I briefly reached out to touch it but decided against it and turned over on my side, facing my back to it.

As I stared at the artwork on my walls, I got bored and curiosity got the best of me. Flipping back over onto my back, I snatched up the envelope and tore it open.  
  


_ Renesmee, _

_ I am not good at writing things down but I thought it best to give it a shot. _

_ A ~~s you are unconscious right now; my heart has almost stopped beating as well, at least that's what it feels like~~. ~~As I watched you lying there, I felt our bond, I could feel it weakening.~~ I am realizing now how much strain this has put on both of us and I am little upset, but also happy for you now that your family is moving to Canada. I know it's the best thing for you now, ~~it took me a couple days to get use to the idea, I admit.~~ I am going away for a bit and I won't be back till after you leave. I really do wish I could be there and wish you goodbye, but this will have to do. I do care about you. You know that Nessie. I always will. Even if I never see you again but an eternity is a long time and I'm sure we will meet again, I mean you can't get rid of me that easy. _

_ I wish you the best, Renesmee. _

_ I love you _

_ Jacob _

   
I began to sob, till I was sure I had an ugly cry face. Screwing up the letter in my hands, I screamed my frustration as I realized he wasn't coming back.  
I was never going to see him again.  
  
The machines starting beeping rapidly, as my heart sped up and I got so angry I started smashing the machines with my bare hands. Plastic, and metal flied everywhere and if I had any sort of rational thought, I would feel bad about breaking grandpa's expensive equipment. Right now, however, the world seemed to be ending. My whole life was imploding rapidly as my best friend since birth was leaving me, and with him all the good times that we had and could ever possibly have. 

 My parents ran into the room at their fastest pace and my father restrained me quickly before my mother picked up the screwed up letter. She carefully undid the screwed up paper ball and she glanced over it quickly. Her eyes flicked up to my father's as I wailed and flailed in his arms.

 "Shh," my father said as he put me down on the bed and stroked my hair. I rolled over and cried into the pillow.

"Edward," Mom whispered and handed him the letter.

"God, damn it," Dad muttered.

"She is heartbroken," Mom whispered.

"We are moving tomorrow."

"What? You said next week," she hissed.

"We need to leave now."

_To be continued..._

 


	6. A new beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

_Two years later..._

We moved from the US to its next-door neighbour which is fine if you like the cold and wet weather. Being who I am it didn't bother me as much as it should. For a year, I felt numb anyway; spending the entire time trying to distract myself from the hurt. The second year I became attracted to the local boys, hanging with them made me forget for a while. It was easier hanging out with them because the girls only wanted to talk about past boyfriends and boys.

"Hey Renesmee, you coming or what?" Logan shouted out.

"Yeah, hold on," I wrapped the thick parka jacket around me tighter and tracked off in the snow after the group.

We were heading off to the twin's house, Liam's and Nathan's; for a movie night. Because the snow was wet and thick; we couldn't bike there and we didn't bother with carpooling so we walked. We pretty much walked everywhere anyways because we lived close by to each other.

I didn't realise how slow I was walking until the group was at least a hundred meters in front of me. I was about to use my inhuman speed to catch up when Logan turned around. "I will meet you there, guys," he said to the group and Liam, Nathan, Noah, Oliver, Samuel and Nicholas said something along the lines of okay.

Logan trod through the snow back to me. "Hey you okay or you have frozen back there," he laughed. I nodded as he reached me and he rubbed my arms as some stupid human motion to warm me up. He wound his arms around me and tucked my head under his chin.

"I think we need to get you inside before you freeze completely."

I looked up at him as he looked down, his lips touched mine and I wondered how they were still warm.

He kissed me briefly then grabbed my gloved hand and pulled me alongside him through the ankle height snow.

"God the boys better have hot chocolate," I said and Logan chuckled as we reached the front door.

"If they don't we'll blow this joint and go get some," Logan said as he pushed the door open.

"At least their house is warm," I said to him. He smiled as he took my coat and placed it on the rack. As I jumped around trying to take off my left boot, Oliver and Samuel were laughing in the living room about something stupid.

Removing the other shoe, I fell and Nicholas laughed at me as he came down the stairs and then helped me up. "Seriously Ness, you're a klutz," he said.

I smelt the butter and salt of popcorn as it wafted from the kitchen. "Popcorn's ready!" Nathan, I assumed said, as he was the one to be eating everything at the moment.

As Oliver, Samuel and Noah started setting snacks down on the coffee table, I couldn't help but think of the movie nights I had with Jake. Wincing at the memory, Logan wrapped his arms around me. "You okay?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head and turned in his embrace. He kissed my nose but I wanted more and stretched up on my tip toes and kissed him. "Get a room!" Nathan shouted as he passed us with the bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Is yours free then?" Logan said, with a devious look.

Nathan laughed sarcastically in response. "Sorry already got three women waiting up there for me," he joked.

"I don't see the problem," Logan said and I smacked him.

"Idiot," I muttered.

* * *

 

Sitting on the ground with a duvet covering Logan and me, I felt warm as the fireplace in the corner kept the house cosy. Plus the blanket and Logan's warmth added to it.

Nathan, Oliver and Samuel all sat on the three-seater couch in the middle of the room while Noah and Nicholas sat on the corner couch on the right with Liam lying on a mattress in a sleeping bag at their feet.

Logan and I sat to the left with Logan closest to them and me on his right. We were leaning our backs against the armchair on our mattress.

Weirdly nobody really hassled Logan and I. They didn't care enough and though of course, there is the obvious teasing it was never a problem. It seemed weird to be surrounded to by a whole bunch of teenage boys to most, but I'd grown up my whole life surrounded by half-naked Pack members. Vampires who never slept, constantly monitoring me. My life was far from normal, and while most people at school thought me hanging out with six boys made me a slut...I couldn't care less. This was as comfortable as I got. Plus on the plus side, we usually hung out at Liam's who was the oldest out of all of us. His parents were never home so we always got to just chill without being monitored constantly...which was very nice considering you know, my parents were the exact opposite.

I looked to my left and everyone was engrossed in the film. I snuggled into Logan's chest wrapping my arms around him. This was turning out to be a good day. Logan made it a good day. 

Logan's hand grabbed onto my right thigh and then dragged it over his hip, rolling me to my side so that I was facing him and pressed into his body. I looked up to see him watching the film and he began to slowly rub my thigh. It was an affection action but it made me sleepy. I don't think that's what Logan wanted because as I yawned and snuggled in; his hand trailed up and in between my legs.

I looked up again but still, he was watching the film. As an explosion happened on screen, the noise was loud and Logan used the opportunity to push my leg back slightly and slip his hand underneath my pants and underwear.

I glanced up once more but again he still was focused on the screen. I frowned a little. Was this rape or nice foreplay? I couldn't tell.

He leaned his head down close and whispered, "If you keep looking at me they are going to notice. Keep your eyes on the screen and keep quiet," he whispered in my ear. It seemed a little harsh but then he kissed my forehead and began to play down there with his fingers while he pretended to watch the film. I didn't know how to react.

We had only done second base stuff...on me. Our make-out sessions usually involved heavy petting, or me giving him a hand job...so I guess that's actually third base when you think about it. But anyway, he'd never given me any sort of touching below the belt before, like actually under my pants, not on top of them. It was weird how he'd try this now, in a room full of friends.

I let out a small whimper, it just escaped from my mouth because he was touching me...you know, right on the sweet spot. I couldn't help it. And even though you couldn't tell where his hand was because of the thick duvet covering us and the way he had me tucked in close to him, me moaning might be a big indicator of what was going on. My whimper caused a response.

Logan stopped quickly but kept his eyes locked on the screen. Nathan who was closest to us looked over at us but I was the only one who looked back.  
  
"What," I mouthed and he mocked me by doing it back. I gave him the finger, and he smirked it off as the film was more interesting than getting flipped off by me.

Logan muttered in my ear, "You going to get us caught."

"It's not my fault you make it feel so good," I whispered back to him. I knew that would please him, and it did. He smirked before pinching my clit, which wasn't smart because I grasped his sweater and stifling the sound against his shoulder. I turned my head and buried my face against his chest. I could feel his heartbeat. My mouth watered. Shit.

"I want you," I whispered to him. The words slipped out of my mouth. I didn't know why, but I was starving for his blood. It wasn't something I usually felt at all for that matter. I considered myself more human than vampire because I didn't feel the need for blood. However, sexual tension seemed to make me thirsty lately. It was becoming a problem...that he didn't know about. Logan smiled as he nodded, his gaze glued to the screen. He obviously was seeking some sort of reward for this sexy playtime.  
  
Ugh, if I wasn't so turned on by the fact of blood, I'd be mad that he thought he deserved something.

"When they are asleep, we will," he whispered.  
  
I frowned. Had to give him credit that he wasn't impatient. He was a teenage boy with hormones, and you can't really blame him for that...well you can if you want.

Suddenly, I threw my head back as Logan started moved his fingers once more against my sensitive flesh.

"No now," I whispered right into his ear. The need for blood was an overwhelmingly, irrational thought.

"We can't right now," Logan said. Stupid boy, I don't mean sex.

"I want to right now," I begged. I needed fresh air. I needed to get out before I did something I regret.

As another explosion boomed through the surround speakers, Logan slid his hand down further and slipped a finger in me.

I bit my lip trying to contain the sound and he kissed my forehead. Why do you torture me, Logan? God, if you weren't so freaking adorable!

"You reacted better than I expected," he whispered.

Unable to release my bottom lip, I nodded and he thrust his finger in and out. Fuck, this is bad. This is bad...I mean it feels amazing but the situation is bad!

Logan slipped up a little, which made me gasp. It was an accident.

Logan halted just as Nathan and Samuel looked over at me. I quickly tried to think of a cover and said, "How is he supposed to live after all that?"

Nathan agreed and Samuel didn't, while they got into an argument the rest of the boys started shushing them and complaining.

Logan smirked. "You're evil."

"You-" Logan turned his body in closer, his face inches apart from mine and start fingering me faster than before.

"Logan," I whispered.

Logan gave me a look that I couldn't resist. It was all too much. I came...hard.

I gripped his shirt and moaned as quietly as I could into the side of his chest and then he removed his fingers and withdrew his hand from my pants.  
  
If I could feel whiplash, I'm pretty sure it would be like that.

Everything just went back to normal in a flash, and if my heart wasn't racing from the adrenaline, I swear nothing had happened.  
  
I continued to tuck my head into the crook of Logan's shoulder as I came back down to reality slowly. All my muscles felt like jelly. I was almost ready to pass out asleep.

"She okay?" I heard Oliver say as the rest of them argued.

"Yeah," Logan said, I think she is just not feeling so good."

"I think there is some Tylenol in the upstairs bathroom cabinet. I can go get it."

"No, it's cool, I will. We will back in a minute," Logan said.

Logan helped my tired butt up before he led me upstairs. Too tired to think, I walked into the bathroom but he grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, "We have approximately five minutes before one of them gets suspicious. Come on," he said and towed me by my hand into the spare bedroom.

Closing the door behind me, he pressed me against it and lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist. At first, I thought this was just a usual make-out but when he starting undoing his belt buckle I pushed back, trying to get down.

"What's wrong," he whispered against my lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You said you want me," he whispered back.

"I'm not sure I'm ready." I breathed out shakily.

His eyes snapped open. "What?" he said and set me on my feet.

"I want to make you feel good too, just not 'it'" I whispered. What I wanted was to get out, but now all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Oh," he whispered.

"Please don't be mad."

"No, I'm not mad. I am just thrown a little that's all."

"I'm sorry. I only meant I wanted to make you feel good because you are always doing it for me." That was half true. He did make me feel good...but I was always making him come, and that right then was the first orgasm I'd had.

"You don't have to babe," Logan said.

"I want to. It's the least you deserve for making me feel the way I do."

"No, you are more than I deserve." I stopped myself from rolling my eyes and closed my eyes instead, on my way down to my knees.

I knelt on the hardwood floor and began undoing his fly- "Hold on babe, not like this," he said.

He pulled me up to my feet before he smiled and walked me backwards in the direction of the bed. About to fall backwards, he stopped and spun us till he fell on the bed, and I followed.

"Here," he whispered. "But you don't have to."

"I want to, silly," I whispered back.  
  
I deliberately hesitated to tease him before giving him the best oral of his life...or so he said.

However, we had to stop short as one of the boys downstairs called out, "Hey, you alright up there?"

"Fuck," Logan whispered and tried to sit up. I used more strength than necessary and kept him down on the bed as I sucked him hard.

One look up at him where he caught my gaze was enough to finish him. He barely made a sound, but something told me with the amount that he...ejaculated...he liked it very much.

I threw my hair back over my shoulder, batted my eyelashes at him and smirked. I don't know why, but I felt powerful bringing him to his knees. It was a weird feeling.  
  
Logan seemed dazed as he sat up. "I don't know how you are so good at that for a virgin," he said.

"I don't know how you know that's so good if you are a virgin," I muttered as I fixed myself up.

"Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I haven't received oral."

"Oral counts as sex according to every sex knowledge book ever written."

"Well then, I'm not a virgin," he smiled as we got up off the bed. Logan righted his clothes with a huge grin on his face.

"Neither am I then," I said as we walked to the door.

"With who?" he asked, his hand frozen on the door handle.

"You first," I replied, placing my hand over his and pushed, opening the door.

"My second girlfriend, first and last time till I met you," he said as we left the room and walked down the stairs.

"Jacob," I said as we reached the bottom step.

"Who?" he questioned.

"An old friend." The memory of him made tears form in my eyes.

Logan turned to look at me. "Hey, it's alright. Look, forget this conversation even happened."

I nodded and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we entered the living room and sat back down.

"What were you two getting up to, eh?" Noah (who is usually very quiet) said in a suggestive tone.

The boys laughed and made jokes but I just said simply, "Wouldn't all you like to know." That got quite the reaction.

"Great, now they will be on my ass asking for details later." I smiled up at him, with a cheeky grin. "I will tell them," he threatened playfully.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"Hey guys Renesmee and I were-" I cut him off by whacking him over with a pillow and then shoving it down over his face.

Everyone burst into laughter as Logan called out for a truce.

The boys all tried to speak over each other;

"You are feisty."

"Got yourself a handful there, Logan."

"Watch out she might kill you in your sleep!" 

I laughed with them and then Liam left towards upstairs, while Samuel flicked through the DVDs and Nathan got more snacks.

Nicholas came over by us, sat next to Oliver and leaned over the arm of the sofa like a child. "It’s cool, you guys can tell me. You did it, right?" Nicholas said.

Oliver clipped Nicholas around the ears while Samuel came back and threw him to the ground with a smirk. Nicholas rolled onto his front and rested his chin on his hands and batted his eyelids at me.

"So?" Nicholas leaned in close once more, till were eye to eye.

"So," I whispered back seductively.

"So, did you?" he asked seductively back.

"You wanna know what I did?" I purred, my lips inches from his.

"Yeah," he murmured.

"I can show you better than I can tell you…"

"Ooh even better," he whispered. Samuel cat called while Oliver wolf-whistled.

"Uh babe?" I heard Logan say behind me.

"Want me to show you?" I asked Nicholas.

"Oh yeah," he murmured.

"Mm, it went along the lines of this," I said as I reached behind me and grabbed the pillow off Logan's lap.

I smacked Nicholas over the head with it, making him fall to the ground with a thump.

Samuel, Noah and Oliver burst into laughter.

I turned back to Logan and he smiled. "Want to do it again," I said seductively to Logan.

"I'm good, thank you," he said as he rubbed my back.

I turned back to Nicholas and he was getting to his feet.

"Man, she worked you over good then Logan," he smiled, smug. He was trying to get a reaction out of Logan but Logan was smarter than that.

"Like I worked your mum over the other night," he replied. All the boys howled in laughter as Liam came back into the room.

"So, you did do it!"

"I did what?" Logan asked.

"You screwed her over good," Nicholas joked.

"I never said anything of the sort, I said I screwed your mom," Logan replied, trying to take the tension off me. He could tell I was getting a bit anxious.

"You did, you so did Logan, don't lie," he laughed.

I caught Logan's look and I replied, "I did, I did, I did taw a puddy tat!" mocking him in my best impression of 'Tweedy Bird'.

Nathan joined the laughter as everyone laughed except Nicholas who crossed his arms and sat down.

"Right guys, next one," Nathan said as he started Fast and Furious.

"You okay," Logan whispered to me.

"Yeah, never better," I muttered with a smile. Logan kissed my forehead before tucking me into his side, which I snuggled into and in that moment, I was happy.

_To be continued..._


	7. All's fair in love and war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual content.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

Later that night, everyone had fallen asleep. All in weird positions; hanging off couches or sleeping with their feet in someone else's face. Boys; can't understand them sometimes.

Noah and Liam found the sense to sleep on mattresses, next to the fireplace which was smart.  The rest of them, however, kind-of piled up on each other.

Logan and I slept on a mattress further away from everyone. I had said I wanted to be closer to the fire but he insisted he would keep me warm. I didn't fully understand what he meant till later that night. So, we laid on our sides together. Logan’s arm beneath my pillow which I laid the side of my head upon. His other hand rested on my side before he moved it in circles on my hip.

Logan closed his eyes with a smile on his face and tried to soothe me to sleep, all though I knew his possessive touch was more for him.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I had no idea why, but something was keeping me awake. Only hunger kept me up at night, but I was no longer hungry. It had me confused and frustrated because it was making me agitated. My thoughts were interrupted a lot that night, as Logan shifted around a lot. He was obviously uncomfortable because even he didn’t seem to be sleeping well...all though I knew why. One sort-of passionate scene on the television and he hadn't stopped making sexual remarks since.

I glanced up at Logan once more as he shifted slightly. I found myself staring at him, watching his closed eyes and resisting the urge to trace the features on his face. This was going to be a long night without any sleep.  
  
Now, I know what you’re thinking. Sleeping at a boy’s house, really? How could your parents allow such a thing? Well, it came down to my mother thinking it was good for me to have friends, and my father respecting Logan a lot. Logan feared my Dad, and my Dad revelled in that.

Each of the boy's parents was working parents. Parents that didn't notice much. Even this wasn't a problem because the more people the less likely Logan was to try and sleep with me. So, I slept over at my friend's houses and remained a virgin because of my boyfriend’s fear, and the fact that there are heaps of other people around as well. It was normal for me to stay over, but I hadn't felt this uneasy in a while.

"You're staring at me," Logan muttered, his eyes still closed.

I quickly glanced away before peeking up at him again. He almost gave me a fright when he distracted me from my thoughts.  
  
"Can't sleep,” I muttered.

"Really?" he murmured. There was a long pause before Logan’s eyelids flickered open and I saw his baby blues.  
  
Logan’s hand gripped my hip slowly and my gaze dropped to see it. I felt Logan shift slowly and glanced up to look at him before he pressed his lips down on mine.  
  
It was an urgent kiss and I didn't feel the magic in it.

"Are you still wet for me?" he whispered in my ear and then nuzzled my neck. Logan was trying to seduce me and was at least trying to go the right way about it, but the shock of his sexualised tone had me a little nervous.

"Logan, what are you doing?" I whispered harshly, pushing him back.

"You can't sleep, I assumed you wanted to-"

"What? No, Logan. I'm not ready for that," I said nervously, shaking my head.

_What, was he nuts? Right fucking here?_

"Come on Ezzy, you don't need to be scared. I'll look after you," he whispered. He seemed genuinely worried. I knew then that it was about trying to please me, rather than himself.

"No,” I said and tears filled my eyes.

"Shit, I’m sorry Ezzy. Please don’t cry.”

I felt bad and tried to stop my eyes from watering. It was probably the lack of sleep but my eyelashes became wet nevertheless.  
  
“I’m sorry I scared you,” he muttered.

"I'm not scared," I muttered.

"Then why are you crying," he asked.

I remained quiet, unsure of what to say.

Logan tried to soothe me by rubbing my back and tucking me under his chin.

"I'll wait for you," he assured me.

I pulled back and kissed him. A thank you kiss, but he took it the wrong way.

His hand came up behind my neck and held me to him, deepening the kiss. I felt warm again but then it changed, and a deep pit of nerves hit as he pulled my thigh up and ground into me. I suddenly pulled back, feeling vulnerable once more.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I thought-"

I shook my head. "Not tonight."

"Why?" his tone was edgy.

"Why!" I whispered harshly at him. "How about the fact that there are six guys in here?"

"So? They aren't going to wake up."

"That's not the point," I said harshly.

"Then what is?" his tone became pushier and it really unsettled me.

"I'm a virgin and my first time won't be in someone else's home," I cried, and tried to wiggle out of his embrace till he let me go.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would be more exciting this way."

"It's not. It'd be humiliating if one of them woke," I whispered.

"They won't wake. You could throw something at them right now and they would barely flinch."  
  
Logan grabbed spare cushion off the floor at threw it at the pile of boys on the couch. None of them even flinched.

I stifled a laugh because that wasn't the point. "You're not getting it. A first time is supposed to be special."

"You want me to do roses and chocolates special or flowers and-"

"No, I just don't want to do it in a scenario like this. I thought you were fine to wait."

"Ezzy, I don't mean to sound like an impatient prick, but a man has needs you know. You’re really teasing me here. You say no then you kiss me. You’re making me want you so bad,” he groaned. His voice dropped as if he suddenly heard his own whiny voice. Logan closed his eyes and shut down, controlling his emotions. “I need you,” he whispered.

_Did I not satisfy him before?_

"Didn't you like what we did upstairs before?" I asked.

"I want more Ezzy, it made me crave more."

"I can't Logan. I just can't. I thought you'd wait for me."

"I have waited, I am waiting. I was just doing what I thought you were indicating at."

"Well even if I did, have some common sense Logan, and realise that this place and moment isn’t ideal," I whispered.

“You’re right,” he sighed, “I’m sorry.” I could tell I was pushing his buttons. He was really trying to restrain himself here. Whether it was so he didn’t blow his chances of getting laid ever, or he genuinely didn’t want to blow it with me, he seemed upset about the situation, and he was desperately trying not to let it show.  
  
Logan shifted uncomfortably then grabbed the front of his pants and tried to shift it around like it was too tight. He lay back, so he wasn't so close and whispered, "I wouldn't let them see you, you know." He closed his eyes. "We would do it in a way that if someone woke up we wouldn't get caught."

I won't lie, it peaked my interest a little and after a few moments of silence I whispered, "Like how?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you," he said, imitating me. I was still as he shifted and propped himself up on his elbow. He grabbed my leg and curled it around his waist. Turning into me, we laid on our sides and he whispered, "I love you, Renesmee."

I felt a tug in my stomach. It wasn’t the first time he had said it, but he definitely didn’t say it a lot. I found myself wanting to please him, but I was nervous as hell. I wanted to kiss him, but I’m afraid it would encourage him. I wanted to tell him I loved him back, but I was too much of a coward.

“This would be my first time too,” he admitted, even though I knew that. Logan paused as he thought carefully about what he said. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you know that, don't you?"

He pulled the blanket up to our shoulders, pulled me into the crook of his arm and placed his right hand on my lower back. Then he used his free hand to massage my breast under my top and bra.

I breathed heavily. "Yes, I know."

"See, just like this," he said as he thrust his crotch against mine.

I moaned, "One problem." I shifted my head closer to his lips and whispered, "How am I supposed to enjoy myself if I can't make a sound?"

"That's easy," he said before his mouth covered mine and he thrust his hips against me once more, grinding into me. His mouth engulfed the sound as I moaned. His crotch was brushing up against all the right places. It seemed so easy to give in now.

"So?" he whispered against my lips. "Do you want to?"

I didn't say anything and there was a long pause. "I promise I'll be gentle," he assured me. All though his tone and facial expression remain calm, his eyes were giving away his desperation.

I was about to answer when my phone buzzed. Liam stirred in his sleep at the sound.

"Who would be texting you this late?" he whispered and kissed my neck. His breath made my skin tingle and I almost ignored my phone.

I pulled my phone out of my bag and read:

_Hey Ness I've missed ya. Hope ur havin a gud time with your mates._

_I was in the neighbourhood dealing with sum business and I thught we could catch up sum time._

Suddenly it became very hard to breathe. I looked back at my phone to check I read it right. It was a text from Jake.

"Oh shit,” I muttered. _The fucking nerve! Hasn’t spoken to me in two years and now this!_

"You okay? What's wrong," Logan said, trying to bring me back by rubbing my thigh and kissing my neck.  
  
“Nothing,” I muttered and shoved my phone in my bag roughly.  
  
_No! Jake wasn’t going to affect me like this! I refuse to let him ruin a moment with Logan. He abandoned me, and I’ve moved on...right?_

I turned back to face Logan and kissed him full on the mouth. His surprise was brief before he really started to get into it. It reached another level, as Logan dared himself to dart his tongue in and briefly touch mine. I didn’t let the shock of nerves slow me down and did the same action back. Logan moaned, the sound made my brain go haywire.  
  
Logan’s hands slipped up my top, but he was going slow and taking each step like a normal make-out. I knew that he was restraining himself, being careful, because each move was hesitant.  
  
Logan rolled us till he was on all fours above me, kissing me with wild abandon. It was only till he started to undo his pants, that an attack of nerves had me pushing him back, till he sat back on his heels.  
  
“What did I do wrong?” he asked, breathless.  
  
“Nothing. Just a little nervous,” I whispered, breathless as well.  
  
“I am too.”  
  
All though it eased me a little, I had a feeling that I was pushing myself for all the wrong reasons. I didn’t want this enough, and I wasn’t ready for this with him. I trusted him. I had feelings for him. But I felt like I was cheating...I felt like I was cheating on my soul...that didn’t make any sense.  
  
“I don’t understand,” I whispered.  
  
“What?” he asked.

“I’m not - this is wrong. Something’s wrong,” I muttered to myself.  
  
It all started to click all at once. I couldn’t sleep because Jake was suddenly a few blocks away. I didn’t know he was here...yet some part of me did… and it’s the very part of me that is stopping me from having sex with Logan right now.  
  
I’m not meant to be with Logan. I haven’t said I love you to Logan, because my heart has belonged to someone else this entire time.  
  
“Oh my god,” I muttered underneath my breath.  
  
“Babe?” Logan whispered as he reached out to touch my shoulder.

"I have to go," I whispered.

"What now? In the middle of the night?" Logan said and snatched his hand back like I’d burnt him.

"Yes," I said, as my hand fisted my bag’s shoulder strap.

"What? You can't," he said, standing up, as I stood to my feet. "Babe, please," Logan begged.

"Sorry, I just have to," I said as I walked to the door with my bag slung over my shoulder.

Logan followed me to the door and as I got dressed, he tried to convince me I was crazy going out into the cold night.

"Logan, I'm going to be honest with you. I can't be with you the way you want me to. Not right now."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

I was taken back, but this was it; make or break. "If that's the way you wanna see it then yes."

"But-"

I'd been acting on lust, I’d never loved him, and I was using him without even realising. I was a fucking terrible person. Using Logan was wrong and I knew it. I hadn't realized it till now how stupid and careless I'd been. He was in love with me and I would have to break his heart. I tried to love him, but my heart was already promised to someone else.

"Look, I can't be with someone who cares more about sex than me."  _That's a lie and you know it, Renesmee. You were just about to give yourself to him._

"That was just my hormones talking. We don't have to do it. Please don't leave. I didn’t know it upset you that much,” he begged. I tried not to look at him, as it made me feel like crying because I was making him so distraught.

_This is going to break his heart. Just do it already!_

"I know, but I can't be with someone so hung up on losing his virginity to say cool."

"Ouch," he said, clearly hurt. He stopped pursuing me and knew that I was pushing him away. I had to lie to make me let him go.

"I'm sorry, Logan," I whispered then slipped out of the door, closing it firmly behind me.

"Shit," I whispered underneath my breath then trudged through the wet snow.

When I reached home, my cheeks were almost frozen over but I wouldn’t become cold because of my inhuman abilities. Still, I felt the cold, and it made me hurry to the door. I went to reach for the handle when Dad opened it instead.

"Renesmee, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes Daddy," I said.

"Why are you home so early?"

"I think it's over between me and Logan," I whispered.

"What? Why?"

"He…" I broke down and cried while Dad dragged me inside.

Dad tried to drag me upstairs too, telling me it was alright and I just needed some sleep.

I saw an arm hang out from the sofa in the living room and I tried to walk towards the couch but Dad insisted I go to bed.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"No one you have to worry about," he said gruffly and my eyes widen.

I pushed away from him and made my way over to the sofa. There lay a very large male on the living room couch.

"Jake?"

_To be continued…_


	8. Being your own worst enemy

**Chapter Eight;** **_Being your own worst enemy_ ** **  
** **Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.** **  
** **I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.**

_A year ago..._

"Why is your skin sparkling?" Logan said, his breath a white fog against the sun's glow.

"Don't worry, it's nothing you need to worry about," I mumbled.

"Is it some sort of make up?"

"Uh no, it's a medical condition," I said quickly.

"Oh really, never heard of it before," he said.

"It's a rare condition," I said.

"Oh," he said as I walked off down the street without him.

"Wait, wait, wait…" he said, jogging to keep up with me.

"Can I take you out again?"

"Well I don't know I might have to call my friends first then gab about how great the date was before I decide," I said sarcastically.

Logan smiled, looking down on me with a kind of possessive smile, kind of like one Jake use to have. I shut that thought down immediately.

"You would have to have girlfriends for that to happen," he joked.

"I do. I have Nicole…"

"And…"

"And…it doesn't matter," I said, realizing that I only had one real friend.

"So, are you going to tell her what a great date you had," he asked.

"I don't know, there was the problem of you throwing a snowball at me."

"And…" he said smiling as he took a step closer.

"Stealing part of my lunch," I said.

"And…"

"Commenting on my red nose," I growled.

"And…"

"And the way you were too kind…" I muttered.

"What about the kiss?"

"What kiss-" I tried to ask but then his lips came down on mine.

It was like one of those kisses out of a story, the one that makes your heart throb, and the kind that makes you think life is a fairy tale. But then it ended, and I knew this was reality as he slowly withdrew back. I wondered how long I could contain my happiness without being so utterly girly and jumping for joy. It was too soon because almost immediately my face cracked, and a smile slipped onto my face.

"Another problem is in the making," he said with a low harsh voice.

"What's that," I whispered, not completely trusting my voice.   
  
"I'm falling for you," he whispered.

_Present_

I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Someone up there had it in for me and was trying to make me feel guilty for breaking up with Logan.

I rubbed my face again then dragged myself into my bathroom. I looked at my pasty reflection; my eyes had turned black, proof I hadn't fed in a while

I was trying to think about when I had eaten last when my hand slipped off the sink and I fell to the ground with a thud. I need a new centre of balance because whoever skipped out on giving me one needs to give me a refund.

Refusing to get up, I pushed myself up on my hands and against the wall. Logan.  
What I wouldn't give to how the situation was up and down like a roller coaster. As I let my head loll to the right, I glanced at the Jake's note pinned to my collage board, that was filled with notices and photos.

I groaned and rolled my head away to the other side. I picked up my legs, tucking them into myself and placed my head on my knees. Jake, I missed him so much...wait a minute.

In realization, I scrambled to feet and ran out of the room at inhuman speed, everything that was light and wasn't pinned down flapped about as I ran by.

I thundered down the stairs and found myself staring at an empty couch.  
Searching, I walked around the house at such a pace that put tantrums to shame.

Finding no evidence of what I believed I saw on the couch last night, I stormed into the kitchen to confront my father, who casually sat there peacefully while reading the newspaper.

I stood there with my arms crossed as I tapped my foot glaring at him.

"Oh, good morning father," I said too loudly with a nasty edge to my voice.

I was one to do my best when it came to respecting my parents but living off teenage hormones and blood meant I had my bad mood swings...really bad ones.

Dad looked up with a startled expression on his face, as if he was poked. I knew he would have kicked Jake out early this morning.

"Uh yes, can I help you?" he said innocently.

"Where is Jake?" I said, grumpily.

"He left earlier this morning-"

"You gotta be kidding" I yelled, cutting him off. The phone started ringing upstairs, but my father ignored it.

"He said-" he began.

"No!" I yelled at him, placing my hands on the side of my head, "What is wrong with you!"

Dad was startled, "Renesmee-" Dad tried to say again.

"Logan…Jake…" I stuttered.

_I had nobody._

"Renesmee," Dad said firmly. I came to, pulling myself out of my pity party, and a long silence between us before the ringing stopped.

"Jacob only popped in for a visit as he was only here meeting a clan," Dad said.

"I need to see him," I said quickly, heading for the door.

"Renesmee, no," Dad said, standing as he did. I stopped briefly. "Don't even think about it," he said sternly, just then a text message notification sounded out and paused the conversation between us once more.

I groaned and stormed off, back upstairs. I flopped back down on my bed, feeling absolutely exhausted.

I sat there for the moment, being still as I stared at my phone. I sighed and threw my long hair back over my shoulder, picking up my phone and gasped.

_I couldn't stop and chat. Important business to attend to. See you next time._

_-Jake_

I got very angry, very quick. I could tell by his text that Dad had obviously tossed Jake out. The tone of his text was very curt and maybe a tad angry. _Fuck! Dad was such a jerk!_ Everyone had a say in my life except me and it was really beginning to piss me off. I should... no, I will be the only one to dictate my life...and it was going to start right now!

I quickly packed a backpack and stomped down the stairs. Dad met me at the door in a flash.

"You don't understand, Dad. He didn't just imprint on me, I imprinted on him too," I said to him.

"You know that is a wolf thing Nessie, you are a vampire, and you are not leaving."

"It's not just a wolf thing, it's hurting me being away from him. I can't love anyone else. I can't let myself get close. I can't but feel like I'm betraying him being with someone else."

"Renesmee, this is not up for discussion. I will not argue with you about this."

"I am not a child anymore. I turned twelve last month, which makes me about the mental age of eighteen. So, I don't need your rules anymore," I said as I roughly put my coat on.

"Renesmee," my father's voice boomed.

I rushed to put my boots on when my father's hand came down on my shoulder.

"You are not leaving, I forbid it." 

I shrugged out of his touch and removed myself from the room, stepping out the door, "You are forbidden to touch me," I said mocking him, as I tried to close the door behind me. His hand came down on the door handle on the inside as I held the outside handle.

"I will not stand for such disrespect, young lady. You are grounded. You’re really pushing it today, Renesmee. You have no respect for the rules." I glared at him and said something I was going to regret later.

"Fuck you and your rules," I yelled and slammed the door.

_To be continued…_


	9. Caught at a crossroad

**Chapter Nine;** ** _Caught at a crossroad_ ** **  
** **Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.** **  
** **I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.**

Snow crunched underneath my feet as I tracked through it, trying to follow Jacob's scent.

I breathed out, my breath visible and it made the cold feel like it was seeping into me.

I wanted to avoid the pathway but ended up slogging my way along it as it was easier to walk. I tried my best not to look at Logan's house as I passed it.

I tripped and stumbled as I glanced in the window. Logan was standing inside, talking to Nicole.

My breath caught as I turned my gaze and fully locked onto them.

I found my feet stumbling forward without telling them to and as I stood in his yard watching them, I felt a spike of sadness.

They seemed to be only talking as she held a text book under her arm, but for some reason it felt like it would result in more.

* * *

_14 months ago_

"He is totally into you," Nicole said.

"Maybe, but it's not like it's going to result in anything," I said.

"What are you kidding? He is cute and funny, why wouldn't you?"

"I don't know, I'm still hurting," I said.

"About that other guy, err what was his name again?"

"It doesn't matter," I said, looking down at my feet.

"Listen, you can't live in the past. You need to live in the now. You deserve to be happy and he seems to make you smile quite a bit."

"Well I guess getting a hot chocolate wouldn't be bad, right?"

"Hot chocolate? What are you five? Go to the movies or go to the park!" Nicole said excited.

"I don't know. I'm not so sure, maybe you could come with?"

"Do I need to check you into the crazy ward? I think I do. As much as I like eying him up, I won't crash in on your date."

"It's not a date. It's not anything yet." I insisted.

"Because you won't let it result anything. He has asked…twice."

"Twice? I don't remember him asking twice."

Nicole held up two fingers to emphasis her point.

"Well it doesn't matter because I'm not going to say yes."

Just then my cell phone buzzed and the text read:

Really need help on my math HW

This Fri

Ur choice.

-Logan

Nicole peered over my shoulder to read the text. "Oh, my god you have to do it. It's perfect!" she said.

"No," I said, smiling.

"Yes! Look, it's fate! We were just talking about him and suddenly a text."

"I don't think he had homework in mind, Nicole."

"So! Look if you don't want him, I will have him."

"You can have him."

"Oh Renesmee, don't be like that."

"No."

Another text buzzed in:

Oh, and I have hot chocolate if you want to study at mine.

\- Logan

Nicole gave me a look.

"No, I am absolutely not going."

_That Friday afternoon_

"Hi," I said as I arrived at his front doorstep.

"Wow, you look amazing. Come in."

I stepped into the house with an attitude more snappy than usual, slightly because I was nervous and on guard.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, "Anything to drink or eat?"

"I do remember a promise of hot chocolate."

He smiled, "Oh yes, we have that in our special occasion stock, named just for Renesmee," he said with a mischievous smirk. I laughed and shrugged off my coat.

"Oh, here let me take that," he said as he took my coat.

"I like your place. It reminds me of my old home." I said.

"Oh, really where was that?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, uh somewhere," I said. _Oh, wow Renesmee. Way to start off._

"Okay?" he laughed and disappeared off. As I removed my shoes, I heard the rattling of mugs and spoons.

"So how long have you lived here," I called out, trying desperately to think of normal human questions. I walked towards his direction, inspecting all things in detail as if I was to find something wrong. I took a deep breath and realized I needed to let go of my worries and…Jacob.

"Uh pretty much my whole life," he said.

"And how long have you lived in this house?" I said as I entered the kitchen and leaned against the bench right next to him.

"Pretty much the same," he said as he passed me a mug full of delicious, hot chocolate.

"Mm, this is good. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Should we get to studying?" he said, walking out of the room with his mug in his hands.

"So, what is this studying code for?" I said as I followed after him.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"I mean it's not like we are going to study; according to all the gossip around here you are quite the ladies' man. I'm guessing I'm just your next conquest."

"Wow, don't hold back," he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to offend. I am only asking if your rep is correct," I said with a smirk. _Yeah, attitude overload, much?_

"I admit, I have dated a lot of girls in school but none of them were a conquest and you are certainly not one of them."

"And why is that?" I said. _I almost sounded offended...how absurd._

“I have a reputation because of my friends, but it’s not at all true,” he muttered. "I’ll admit, hooking up is easy for me but I’m not trying to hook up with you. I was actually just trying to impress, and maybe get a second date out of you," he said with a smirk.

"So, this isn't a hook up," I said placing one hand on my hip and using my other to gesture questioning him.

"Would you like it to be?" he said in a low, sexy voice.

"Uh no." I blushed and sat down beside him, "We should study."

"Okay," he said with a grin and pulled open his text book.

Later that evening, textbooks forgotten, we sat there enjoying each other's company.

"So, you're saying you've only been with two girls…sexually." I said, making a face.

"Yeah, but not all the way. I'm still a virgin," he said, finishing off his drink.

"Oh yeah?"

"Hmm, don't tell anyone. I wouldn't want to ruin my Casanova reputation," he said, lightly nudging my shoulder with his.

"Oh, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," I said, a little too lightly.

Logan hung his head but smiled. His eyes seemed to be following the movement of his fingers playing with the rim of his mug. Suddenly, he glanced at me, and I was caught staring.  
  
"Hey, you should come hang with me and the guys this weekend. I'm sure they will love your sense of humour too."

"Well, I don't know, isn't a boy's night for boys?"

"Do you like movies and gaming?" he asked.

"Who doesn't," I replied.

"Then they won't mind you there."

"Maybe,” I muttered, “We’ll see."

"Oh really?” he muttered. He could sense I was teasing him. “I will tickle you till you say yes," he grinned, his hands at the ready.

"You wouldn't dare,” I scowled. _We barely knew each other. This was a little forward._

But abruptly he tickled me at my sides, and then all over because I didn't stop laughing enough to stop him.

The clock chimed eight and pushed away from him, enough to look up at the time. I quickly got to my feet, and put my hands out in front to surrender.

"Oh shoot, I think it's time for me to go," I said with a mocking tone.  
  
“Are you sure?” he grinned, with his hands up, ready to tickle me again.  
  
“Actually yes. I said I’d be home an hour ago.” I said, sighing. _I was actually having fun._

"Oh, okay,” he said, and rose back up to his full height. “Maybe next then,” he said and winked.

I went to head for the door, when he grabbed my hand, and pulled me back to him.

"Thank you for your help with my study," he whispered.

"That's alright, best study I've ever done," I said, and before I lost the nerve I reached up on top of my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

I let him go as quickly as he grabbed me. I quickly scooped up my bag on the way to the door. "See you around, kid," I said.  
  
“You gonna give me that second date?” he asked with a smirk.  
  
I glanced over my shoulder as I paused at the door, “Maybe,” I teased, and winked before I left.

* * *

 

_Present_

I lost my chance to be with him, I gave him up. Nicole had every right to be with him as much as anyone else.

She did like him but with me in the way, Logan hadn't looked twice at her… but now she had a chance.

I watched as they laughed and she pretended to punch his shoulder. The frost on the windows made it harder to see in and suddenly I just couldn't stand there anymore. If they saw me standing out here watching...I wouldn't know what to say.

I trudged through the snow more quickly and tried to get back on Jacob's scent but the wind and snow had overcome it and I couldn't find it anymore.

"Oh no," I muttered. I looked around as if anything around here could help me.

_No way was I going home. Nuh uh. How was I going to find Jake in this weather?_

I kept going in the direction I thought him to go and tried to hold on to the hope that when Jacob saw me he would make everything better.

I found myself deep into the woods by lunch time and that's when my stomach started growling and snarling at me.

Eager to find him and using every instinctual bone in my body, I pushed through the layers of hunger, frustration and the cold because I knew my Jakey would take care of me when I found him. Images of his lips pressed against mine flashed through my mind and I felt flushed. I couldn't think about that now.

A howl ripped through the air and I heard heave paws crush earth beneath them.  
  
_Oh no._ _I've walked into a werewolves' territory...this wasn't going to end well._

"Uh hi. No harm intended. I'm looking for Jacob," I said raising my hands above my head in surrender. "I'm looking for Jacob Black, that is all," I repeated.

One who I assumed was the leader, let out a howl and then suddenly all werewolves were closing in.

"Oh no… I'm just a kid. You don't want to do this. I only want to speak to someone-"

Just then a large gravy wolf lunged for me and I grabbed it by the throat and threw it to the ground.

Surprised at my strength, I quickly apologised, "I'm so sorry! It was self-defense!"

A growl and a stomp of the paw later, all wolves charged right at me and my eyes widened. I was going to have to fight my way out.

Running to the closest tree, I used it as a springboard and flung myself over the wolf behind me and conked him on the head with my fist, knocking him out.

Three more wolves came at me and suddenly it was a karate fight with me ducking and dodging.  
I used all the strength in my kicks to knock them out but not kill them. Never kill.

I was losing energy fast because I hadn't fed and my dizziness had me miscalculate the dodge. Suddenly I was pinned. I was in trouble. One rule was to never let a wolf pin you to the ground.

"Please," I begged as the wolf snarled and opened his mouth wide, drool dripping from his mouth.

With what very little strength I had left, which was enough to take on a wolf, I fought back.  
I managed to get my hand free and punched up at his sternum area. I heard a sickening crack and he fell to the side whimpering like a puppy.

My hands flew to my mouth, before I quickly got to my feet. "I'm so sorry," I cried to the injured wolf.

The leader stood there on the hill and you could tell he was mad as he got lower to the ground. I didn't need to look around to know it looked bad as I stood there with huge wolves lying on the ground around me.

I heard laughter far off and knew the camp was in running distance.  
As the chase began, I ran with great ease and the leader followed behind. (How ironic)  
I reached the camp within seconds and everything went on full guard within the same amount of time. People were transforming left, right and center into wolves.

Men were shouting things such as 'battle positions' or 'vampire attack'.

I had to widen my stance and my eyes as I became scared. There were at least a hundred wolves here, and I wouldn’t be able to take on this many.

"Wait, please! I need to speak to Jacob Black!" I cried.

"Vampire!" some of the men shouted.

"I'm not a vampire!" I growled.

It did not slow them down as some started to run at me.  
  
I got lower to the ground, holding my breath, and prepared myself for the inevitable.

Jacob burst out of one of the tents, and walked into the center of the camp. "What's going on-"

Everything went into slow motion, when Jake's eyes caught onto mine and with the briefest moment of eye contact, my heart started pounding. He almost stumbled towards me with a hurried pace, just as the leader chasing after me pounced from behind. I saw his panic but I remained calm. My Jake -

It was all very quick but before Jake could warn me, I already had my fist up above my shoulder and it collided with the side of the werewolf's muzzle. With one knock, he was out and crumbling to the forest floor.

Everything stopped dead in the camp. All attention on me, and I grimaced, feeling awkward.

"I just wanted to talk to Jacob," I said as I walked over to him and tried to put my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" he growled as he restrained my arms.

"Why didn't you want to see me?" I whispered.

"I did," he growled, "but you were with your boyfriend."

I looked down, scuffing my shoes against the ground.

"Not anymore. I came home last night and found you on the couch, but when I woke you weren't there."

"I had to leave. Your father wanted me gone."

"I…I-" I stuttered.

"Look, Renesmee this isn't the time. They are going to try and kill you-"

"Maybe they should because it would be less painful than how I feel missing you," I growled.  
  
“Really? Is that during or after being with your boyfriend?”  
  
“Jealous Jake? Or didn’t you miss me at all?” I taunted him.

"Of course I fucking missed you. I haven't gone a day without thinking about you but this isn't the place to discuss this."

"I just-"

"What is this?!" a voice boomed in the hushed silence.

I looked over Jacob's shoulder as he winced like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Nothing chief, just a lost girl, she is going home," Jacob said, pushing me away.

"Sir, she has taken out our entire border patrol," a man said.

Jake's eyes widened and he looked at me with great shock. The chief's face was the same.

"To the death," the chief shouted. The crowd roared but somehow Jacob's voice overcame it all.

"No!" Jacob yelled, and shoved me behind his body. Everyone fell silent again.

"What is the meaning of this?" the chief yelled back.

"If you attack her, you have to go through me."

"Why would you defend a vampire who has just taken out everything in her path? Why would you risk your life for...for her?" He spat, like I was the devil, "...before...before our race?"

"That doesn't matter. She is unique and stronger than you all, and she can take you all out."

"Even more reason to kill her, one less threat to our race and humankind."

"No, I can't let you do that," Jake growled.

"Then you stand against us, and you disgrace our kind!" he roared.

"You speak of protecting our kind yet you are willing to kill both of us."

"That is not human!" he growled.

"She is half and half, one of a kind."

Everyone gasped and the chief wasn't impressed.

"I expect more from an Alpha!  I once deemed you as a man of honour but your lies has entirely undone that. You shame your pack! --you shame us all!"

"I would do it for my soul mate; for I have imprinted on her."

Cue the group's gasp of disbelief again.

"She is stronger because human blood pumps through her veins. She is human in the way she grows, sleeps, eats and loves like a human. She is no threat when she is not threatened."

The chief seemed speechless for a while.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt anyone it was self-defense,” I said, but my voice faulted. “They are alive," I said as a whimper escaped from my lips.

"How do we know this is real?" the chief said.

"You can hear her heart beat," a man said.

In that moment, not even the insects around us made a sound as everyone listened to my slow heartbeat.

"We shall spare her life today. But she is to leave, now! And she is not to return. We shall not extend this courtesy twice."

Jacob nodded his head and grabbed my hand, leading me away from the camp and into the depth of the undergrowth.

"How could you be so stupid, Renesmee?" Jake yelled.

"I wanted to see you," I muttered.

"By trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm fine, it's that pack you need to worry about," I joked.

Jake abruptly stopped and spun around, "This is not a joke!"

"Woah sorry about it grumpy pants," I laughed.

"I'm not in the mood for this," he said as he dragged me along again.

There was a long silence. The trip at this pace would take a while. I didn’t know how long we’d be walking, but I decided to taunt Jacob. I wanted to see if he still felt the same.

"Do you remember our sleepover?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes," he said with a firm tone.

"Do you think about it as much as I do," I asked.

Jake sighed and slowed down his pace, "Depends on how much you think about it.”

"All the time,” I muttered.

"Then yes. I do think about it as much as you."

"Oh Jake," I said and tears welled up in my eyes. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too,” he said in a low voice.

"Kiss me Jake, please. I want to remember what it feels like," I whispered.

"Renesmee," he said roughly.

"Please, just once more."

We slowed down to a complete stop and he looked at me with a sad expression.

"Ness, I don't think that's going to solve anything. I'm going home tomorrow."

"Kiss me Jake."

"Ness, you don't understand. I can't love you this way anymore. You need to move on with someone who will love you the way you deserve."

"Jake, shut up and kiss me."

"No Renesmee. I won't fill your head with false expectations."

"Jake, are you with someone else?"

"No, I can't love anyone else remember?"

"I am the same. I've tried to be with other guys but I can't do it. I can't be the girlfriend they want me to because I'm in love with someone else. Someone who has been there from the beginning."

"Nessie-"

"You Jake, it's always been you and it always will be. I will die with you or alone. It's as simple as that."

"I don't want you to die alone."

"Then I guess I will die with you," I whispered.

"Is that what that was then? Trying to die at my feet."

"Please that was nothing-" but then I collapsed to the ground.

"What's wrong," he said, cuddling me to his chest.

"Kiss me Jake."

"Ness…" he said as he brushed his lips against mine.

And then I blacked out.

_To be continued..._

 


	10. A dog that chases his tail

**Chapter Ten;** **_A dog that chases his tail_ ** **  
** **Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.** **  
** **I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.**

_9 months ago_

I swung my head around and shook everything my mama gave me.

"Oh, M, G! You are so good at dancing," Ashley slurred.

Ashley was one of the first people I met here and we didn't really become friends until recently and though Nicole didn't seem to like her, I didn't seem to care. According to Nicole I was out of control, and it wasn’t what I wanted to hear.  
  
"You should be a dancer," she laughed.

"What? Noooo--" I laughed.

"You are really pretty," she purred.

"You're prettier," I slurred back.

We danced our way through the nightclub to the dance floor. I looked at her with a grin as her drink splashed everywhere.

"Oh my god, he is sooo cute. Do you see him?" Ashley asked, trying to direct my gaze in a different direction.

"Who is?" I asked and twirled around.

"The boy over there," she said pointing at him/ I followed her gaze and smiled.

"You should go talk to him," I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah sure, go!” I encouraged.

"Yeah! Do I look good, babe?" she asked.

“Yes! Of course! Perfect."

"What if he doesn't like me," she cried dramatically.

"Trust me, he won't be able to resist you," I said, as I pushed her in the direction of the guy.

"Okay," she smiled and wiggled away.

I began to feel dizzy, and made my way to the edge of the dance floor, so I could find somewher to sit. I glanced down at my phone to check the time and - oh shit!

Four missed calls from Mom.  
Three messages from Logan.

I called Mom back first.

"Where are you," she yelled.

"Having fun," I slurred as I sat down in an empty booth.

"Are you drunk?" she said.

"Noooo." I said sarcastically as I dug around in my purse.

"I'm coming to get you. Tell me where you are!" she scolded.

"I'm in a fun place. I will be home later! Okay, thanks Mom. Bye!" I said quickly and promptly so I could hang up.

"Don't you even think about hanging up on-" I ended the call and then the phone rang immediately.

"Oh, stuff off," I whispered to the phone.

I looked around trying to find my friend again and couldn't see her.  
  
"Oh shit," I muttered underneath my breath.

I decided to look busy, so I wouldn’t get hit on, and read my text messages instead. I sighed at the first text.

_Hey babe_

_Do you wanna hang out this weekend?_

_\- Logan_

_Hey your parents just asked me where you were._

_Are you okay?_

_\- Logan_

_Babe I'm starting to worry_ _  
_ _Where are you?_

_\- Logan_

_God! People needed to stop worrying._

My phone buzzed and Logan’s caller ID, flashed up on my screen.

I hesitated because I didn't want a lecture but somehow found myself answering the call.

"Renesmee, where are you," my father growled.

"Why are you calling me on Logan's phone?" I snapped.

"Because you won't answer our calls."

"There is a reaaason for that!" I said with attitude.

"Don't you give me lip," he growled.

"Oh, sorry Daaaad," I said rudely then hung up.

It rung again and I shoved the phone back in my purse. I slid back out from the booth and flipped my hair, before I made a beeline to the bathroom. But as I did, Logan walked into the club, and he was obviously searching for me.

My eyes widened and I quickly ducked into the lady’s bathroom, tripped and somehow managed to catch myself on the toilet stall door before falling.

"Shit," I swore underneath my breath.

 _I can't be here. I can't be here!_   
  
I search desperately for an exit but there wasn't one other than how I came in.

_Oh god. Maybe I could sneak out when he wasn't looking. Oh, wait what about Ashley?_

I texted her and it took her about a minute before she replied.

 _Uh sorry_ _  
_ _I left about ten minutes ago, with Jim_ _  
_ _I forgot to tell you_ _  
_ _Will you be okay?_ _  
_   
\- Ashley

I texted her back that I would be fine and stormed out of the lady’s bathroom.

"Well someone has been a naughty girl," a deep voice said.

I spun around and saw Samuel leaning against the wall. He obviously had been waiting for me.

He sent a text then walked towards me until I had my back against the other wall.

"Logan isn't happy," he said.

"What are you a gang now?" I snapped.

"That would probably be better than what he will do now."

"He is going to kill me?" I joked darkly, with an annoyed edge to my voice.

"Oh, there are worse things than death," he said in a low voice.

"Yeah like getting grounded," a harsh voice said from behind me.

I gasped as someone grabbed my arm. I spun around yanking weakly at his hold then glared at him. _Damn_. "You don't know how worried we've been," Logan said.

"Let go. I am having fun!"

"Have some safer fun. You shouldn’t be here alone."

"I'm not alone. I was here with Ashley."

"Ashley? Your so-called friend that we saw leaving with some guy as we walked up the street," he asked.

"I..." I stuttered.

"Let's go," he said grabbing my arm, pulling me to the exit while Samuel followed closely behind.

Back at home, "I can't believe you were so stupid!" my father roared.

"I can't believe you are so boring," I muttered. I sat on the bottom step of the stairs while my father roared me down.  
  
My Mom stood with her arms crossed, Logan leaned against the door frame of the living room with his arms crossed and I think Samuel was sitting in the car. I didn't know; everything was a blur.

I kept my head down and twiddled my fingers. My father's yelling was making a head ache form which made me want to yell back at him.

I glanced up at Logan who gave me a look of disappointment.

"You know what? I don't care anymore." I said, standing as I spoke.

"Excuse me?" my father spoke with disbelief.

"You heard me. I don't need this. I already have a headache. I am going to bed, to sleep it off." I said storming up the stairs.

"Renesmee!" Mom shouted after me. I slammed the door in response and then heard the conversation down stairs.

"Maybe I should talk to her. She might listen to me," Logan offered.

“We have to get going, but thanks for the offer.”  
  
“Going? This late?” Logan asked puzzled.   
  
“Bella and I have…”   
  
“A date,” Mom finished.   
  
“Yes, a date. We need to go now, so-”   
  
“Well I promise that it will strictly remain talking, sir,” Logan said.   
  
"I don't know. I don't think you being here alone with her is a good idea."

"I don't intend any foul play."  
  
"Yes, it's not your actions I'm worried about," Dad said.  
  
"I just wanted to help. That is all," Logan said respectfully.

Bella looked at Edward, smiled and raised her eyebrows. Edward tried shut down the idea, "Well I'm-"

"Yes, you can," Mom said quickly.

Logan raised his eyebrows at Edward as if waiting for him to get on board.

"Alright fine, but you better be gone by the time we get back and no funny business," he looked at Logan sternly, "Or else," he threatened.

"Of course, sir," Logan said.

I heard footsteps come up the stairs and I grabbed my desk chair.

Opening the door, I threw the chair at the wall right next to his head. I wanted to scare the crap out of him and I succeeded.

Almost too terrified to proceed; Logan hesitated before entering. "It's just me," Logan said opening the door.

"Logan," I groaned, but paused and kept my anger up as a shield. “What do you want?” I growled.

Logan walked in, and I tackled him to the wall, pinning his hands either side of his head.  
  
“I wanted to talk,” he said. He wasn’t afraid at my strength, but then again, I wasn’t using much strength at all, and he could easily get away.   
  
I growled, “No, you want to lecture. You think that if you can control me, then you-”   
  
“No!” he shouted. “I don’t want to control you. I would never. I’m just concerned because I care!”   
  
“Why!” I asked, with a weird disgust in my tone. “Why would anyone care about me?”   
  
“I care because I love you,” Logan whispered.   
  
I suddenly dropped his hands and stepped back like the wind had been knocked out of me. It was the first time he had said it.   
  
“I do, Renesmee. That’s why I’m here. I’m here because I’m worried you’re falling off the deep end and have no one to talk to.”   
  
“We’ve only been dating five months!” I growled.   
  
“I know. I’ve fallen for you fast. But it’s the reason I’m here.”   
  
I tried to remain angry, but couldn’t. Still a little hazy from the headache pounding in my head, focusing became hard.   
  
“What happened?” he asked.   
  
I couldn’t tell him. He wouldn’t understand. He wouldn’t understand that each time I’m with him, I feel like I’m cheating on Jake. My one true soulmate that abandoned me, and left a hole that can’t be filled. Being with Logan was painful, and even when it was enjoyable, it was only moments away from disaster when I would stop our fun because our kisses were stolen. My lips were only meant for Jake. My skin was only meant for his touches. I felt guilty, yet Jake was not here to care, nor see...so why did I still care?   
  
Why was I still longing after the very guy who gave me up? This was unhealthy. I needed to move on. I needed to move on, and be with someone who cares.   
  
Someone who actually cares...Logan.

I moaned as my mouth connected with his. Logan tried to push me back and I pushed him further by pinning his hands to the wall again.

Logan tore his mouth away and groaned.   
  
I grabbed at his shirt tearing it open and buttons flied everywhere.

"Renesmee, we can't do this,” he moaned. His enthusiasm was obvious even though he contributed nothing.   
He just shut his eyes, and turned his head to the side. “Renesmee,” he growled.

"Shut up," I said and pushed him down to the ground. I straddled him, my mouth found his neck and he groaned as I kissed my way down.

"God, Renesmee!” he moaned, and almost let go completely before -

He managed to get the flip on me and got to his feet before he backed out the door, shaking his head. He paused at the top of the stairs in the hallway.

"We will talk when you are sober," he said in a gruff voice and walked out of sight.

In a flash, I was in front of him, "What-" he tried to say startled.

I pressed my lips to his once more and pushed him back while our lips kept contact.

I pushed him down onto the sofa in the living room and he moaned as I straddled his lap and ground against him.

"Ren-"

I thrusted my tongue into his mouth and his eyes widened in shock.

Suddenly Logan stopped fighting and kissed me back.

"What are you doing to me?" he groaned then kissed my neck.

I relished in the touch of his lips, throwing my head back and moaned, "Something good."

I felt like more and maybe that was just the alcohol talking, but at the moment he was all I could see.

"Renesmee, you mean a lot to me, you know that. I respect you more than this. I won't let this happen, not when you are not yourself."

"I'm fine," I murmured against his neck. I stroked my hands down his side, and underneath the flaps of his shirt, to feel the muscles beneath.  
  
He wasn’t as heavily built like Jake. Not that that mattered. He was still fit. He was really fit...to the point where it was so obvious why everyone pined after him.

"Renesmee," he said, pushing me back, "You are intoxicated."

The thing was, I wasn’t intoxicated. It took a lot of alcohol to get me wasted, and I had only had one drink tonight. My headache was from the loud music of the club, that my sensitive ears hated, to the point where it felt like my brain was going to explode. I wasn’t drunk...but it only made me want Logan more because he thought I was drunk, and was trying to respect me.

"I'm fine,” I said, and kissed him once more.

"You need rest,” he insisted. He tried to grab my hands and keep them still.

"No,” I growled. “I want you,” I moaned in his ear. His reaction was biting his lip and trying not to groan out loud.

"Listen, if you really feel this way then fine, I will come back in the morning and if you still feel the same then we will continue where we left off,” he said, and pinned my hands to my sides.

"No, now!” I encouraged. I didn’t know how I’d feel tomorrow. I wanted him now. I was into it right then!

"No. I don't want you to regret this in the morning," he said as he got up, removing me from his lap as he did. "I won't take advantage of you like this," he growled as he walked to the door.  
  
He paused at the door, "You need to go back to bed," he said before he closed the front door behind him.

* * *

_Present_

I awoke with a start and was in a familiar room.  _I was such a hypocrite_ , I thought as I remembered my flashback. I felt terrible. I just broke up with Logan after I did the same thing. Maybe even worse. I was addicted to the idea of having sex that day because I wanted to get over Jake. I was a terrible person.

I looked to the familiar sound of the beeping machines. I was once again hooked up to a blood bag and other various machines.

"You need to start looking after yourself better," a male voice said.

"Yeah, I know," I said rubbing my eyes then gasped and stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Jacob. Jake was sitting on an armchair in the corner of my room. _Oh my god, he is still here._

"I haven't left,” Jake said.

"How long was I out?"

"Only a day."

"That's considerably shorter than last time."

"I know." There was a short pause and all was silent.

"Grandpa says that I was unconscious so long last time because part of me didn't want to wake up."

Jake kept quiet as he sat on the edge of the seat with his elbows resting on his thighs while he studied his hands.

"It hurt. It hurt that you weren't there," I said.

"I know. Trust me…" his voice torn, "it broke me."

"Oh, it broke you!" I growled.

"I'm sorry Nessie," Jake stuttered, “I don’t know what to say.”

“How about, sorry for abandoning you!”  
  
“I had to. Your parents-”   
  
“Who gives a damn about what they think!” I screamed. “If you cared for me at all, you wouldn’t worry yourself with what others thought!”   
  
“They wanted me to leave. Just as they do now. I fucked up. I wasn’t suppose to come here, but when I did I couldn’t help myself, I had to check up on you. Your Dad was furious. I knew you weren’t here the second he didn’t kill me on site and that-”   
  
“No. I was with my boyfriend. I was trying to fill the gap that couldn’t be filled. I was trying to move on but couldn’t because you imprinted on me, and then I imprinted on you. I couldn’t love someone else, even if my life depended on it.”   
  
“I’m sorry Ness. I never wanted to leave you, but I had to. I have to. You’re not mine to claim. I can’t have the relationship I want because you’re young.”   
  
“Young?” I whispered. “A child!” I yelled. Jacob winced. “Wow. You know what, that’s just fucking great! I now understand why my parents wanted you out. Because you think of me as a child and get off on it!”   
  
“No Ness! No!”

“Don’t call me Ness! You’ve lost that right!” I growled.  
  
“I don’t see you as a child,” he growled. “I haven’t seen you as a child since you grew breasts.”   
  
I narrowed my eyes at him.   
  
He sighed heavily. “I haven’t seen you that way at all. But it doesn’t matter. Imprinting isn’t about a romantic relationship. It’s about being whatever you need me to be. Whether it’s a friend, a protector, or an acquaintance. I have to be what you need.”   
  
“Then you’ve failed.”   
  
Jacob glanced up at me with surprise.   
  
“You’ve failed. You haven’t been anything to me. You’ve completely neglected your duties, because you let me go when I needed you to fight.”

“Renesmee-”  
  
“You didn’t love me enough to try and be my lover.”   
  
“Ren-”   
  
“You didn’t care enough to try and be my friend.”   
  
“I’m sorry!”

“You weren’t there for over two years of my life, and there was nothing. I was nothing, and I suffered because there was nothing.”  
  
Jake hung his head.   
  
“You gave up on me because my Daddy snapped at you. You gave up!” I snapped.   
  
“Your Dad didn’t do anything,” Jake said. “Your Mom did.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“I became Alpha. With Alpha comes dominance, stress, and it would have been too much for you. My natural dominance would have been overbearing for you, especially when you were just coming into womanhood. Your Mom simply pointed out that being with you would have been too much.”   
  
“But-”   
  
“Don’t be mad at your Mom. She was right.”   
  
“Alpha?” I whispered. I couldn’t focus on his words properly.   
  
“Yeah. I would have gotten too much for you to handle. I still am too much to handle.”   
  
“Why are you here then?” I whispered.   
  
“I was scouting recruits here, and like I said. I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to see you but you weren’t here.”   
  
There was a long pause.   
  
“You didn’t even give us a chance,” I whispered.   
  
“After that day you locked yourself in the bathroom, I realised that you were still young. I knew you couldn’t hand me until you developed some more, and even then I would still be too much.”   
  
Jake scrubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “My dominance isn’t something to be taken lightly. I’ve seen what happened to Emily. I would want to die, if I ever did something like that to you.”   
  
“Does this mean you’re going to walk out, and leave me again?”   
  
“Ness-”   
  
“Really!” I yelled.

Jacob winced.

"Please don't leave me again,” I begged. “I couldn't stand it a second time."

"Ness," he moaned. “I just-”

"I would become the husk of myself. A lot has happened since you were gone, and I might never be the same because of it. You think I’m weak but if you knew how much it hurt me when you abandoned me, you wouldn’t believe that I’m still alive!" I growled.  
  
“Renesmee-”   
  
“We can be together. It’s going to take a lot of work, but I know we can get there.”

"It's not as simple as you make it sound," Jacob said.

"I know it won't be simple, but we are bound. We are partners for life."

"Ness, don't," Jake pleaded.

"No, you don't. I want a say. No one else gets a say anymore but us in this relationship."

"Renesmee, I love you but-"

I glared at him and I put a hand up. "No!" I said sternly, looking directly at him.

"Tell me how you really feel and not what everyone else tells you to say so," I said with confidence.

"I love you and I want to be with you," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then that's all there is to it."

"Renesmee, I'm not sure about your father-"

"Uh!" I said, holding my hand up to silence him.

I went to get out of bed when Jacob suddenly got up and came over to the bed.

"No, you need to rest," Jake said.

"Well come closer then," I whispered.

Jacob sat down on the edge of the bed and took one of my hands within both of his.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up. I want what's best for you," he said.

"You're what's best for me."

"You don't ever give up, do you?" he smirked, but then his face dropped again.

"No, and you know I won't." I smirked at him, trying to get him to smile again.

Jake leaned in, "Nessie-" he whispered, and his lips came down on mine.

Dad decided to burst through the door at that moment.

"What is this!" he growled, grabbing Jacob by the scruff of his neck and pulling him off the bed.

"Nothing," Jacob said then winced as my Dad growled. That was unusual. Jake would usually rip his head off and snarl back.

"Dad, I kissed him," I said quickly.

"Stay out of this," he yelled, not taking his eyes off Jacob.

"Let go of him," I yelled, pulling at the cords in my arms.

Jake suddenly pushed at my father and grabbed my arms so that I couldn't remove the tubing.

My father roared as he grabbed Jake's arm and then pushed him against the nearest wall.

I screamed then my mother burst into the room and pulled my father back, placing a hand on his chest to calm him.

My father looked at him with a hatred that could freeze hell over, but Jacob wasn't interested in my father. Jake ran the back of his palm down my cheek; trying to soothe me.

"Jake, we need to go. We need to leave!" I said.

"No, you are staying here," my father yelled.

"Renesmee, I will come back later," Jake said and then kissed my forehead.

"The hell you will," my father spat.

"Would you shut up! It was a kiss," I yelled at my father.

My father glared at me, "You will learn respect."

"I did much more with Logan than I ever have with Jake."

"What?" All three of them said in chorus.

"You are being totally unfair to Jake. He respects me. He loves me, and I love him. I deserve to be with whoever I want," I said. I started ripping out the chords and tubes, shoved myself to my feet and ran into my bathroom before anyone could stop me.

My bathroom had a walk-in wardrobe off to the right so I walked straight in and started rummaging through my drawers then got dressed. I then grabbed my bag from the top cupboard and started stuffing clothes in it.

I heard my father yell at Jacob to leave and by the sound of it Jacob did. I heard Mom and Dad, walk out as well and they went far enough that I could no longer hear them.

I hurriedly zipped up my bag, returned to the bathroom grabbed my toiletries bag underneath the sink, wrenched open the bathroom door and ran after Jacob.

"Jake, please wait," I called after him. "Jacob," I kept calling after him, as I tried to catch up.

It was just as he reached the footpath when I finally- "Go back inside," he said sternly.

"Where you go, I go!" I said and threw my bag over my shoulder.

"There is no arguing with you now, is there?" Jacob growled, and scrubbed the back of his neck.

"Nope," I smiled and stepped closer to him.

"You sure?" he whispered into my ear as his arms closed around me.

"Forever," I said as I return his embrace.  
  
Not exactly sure where we were going, but at the moment, that didn't matter.

_To be continued…_


	11. Urges got the best of me

**Chapter Eleven;** **_Urges got the best of me_ ** **  
** **Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.** **  
** **I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.**

I don't know how long it was before we stopped off to get petrol but for that amount of time I had pretty much slept. I didn’t tell my parents I had left, nor did I care. They would only try and stop me, and I was an adult. I was technically eighteen now, and they no longer had the right to keep me locked up in a tower. I was going to make the decisions in my life now.

"Where are we?" I murmured, as I groggily sat up straight in the passenger seat of Jacob's truck.

"We are just stopping for a minute. If you need the bathroom, now is the time to use it," he said then got out of the truck.

I glanced at him passing my side, then watched as he grabbed the gas nozzle and began to fill up the truck. I looked to the station bathroom and yawned, undoing my belt buckle.

I shifted to the edge and slid off the seat as my toes couldn't quite touch the ground.

"Are you okay?" Jake called over to me. I just waved him off, as I sluggishly walked to the station's bathroom.

Leaving the toilet, my stomach growled. I growled back and then shoved my hands into my parka jacket pockets.

I wandered around the station and looked at the food which made me feel even hungrier. Jake walked in, his hand in his back pocket reaching for his wallet when he caught sight of me.

"Hey, you okay," he asked. I walked over to him and shook my head as I did.

"I'm just hungry," I murmured, "I can wait."

He reached out and grabbed a packet of crisps; he held them up to me with a questioning gaze.

I shook my head in response.

He put them back then pulled me by the hand to the back of the store where all the good food was and looked at me again.

I bit my lip and then smirked.

He smiled, kissed my forehead then picked up two sandwiches.

"Go get something to drink," he said walking to the check out.

Returning to him, I placed two waters down on the counter.

As Jake paid, I stared at the contraception isle and bit my lip.

Jacob caught me looking and smiled.

He bent down to my ear, "Careful, the checkout clerk might catch you looking," he whispered, stuffing his wallet back into his pocket.

"Oh," I blushed, fiddling with my hair.

I caught Jake’s smirk as he grabbed up the bag, full of his purchase and wrapped his arm around my waist.

As he drove, I drained the bottle of water first within a minute and started scarfing down the sandwich greedily. Jake glanced over at me and smiled.

As I finished, I wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve and apologized.

"Don't be silly Ness, you haven't eaten enough. You'll need blood soon too," he said then grasped my hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. The mention of blood had me craving at him, and I almost got mad at him for bringing it up.

"Do you have an idea what we are going to do?" I asked.

"What do you mean exactly," he questioned.

"I mean I can't live at your house forever," I lightly said, "I don't think your dad would appreciate it."

"Dad loves you," he reassured.

"Yes, I know he loves me, everyone does but he would call my parents," I said. Jake rolled his eyes in response.

"I know, but we aren't staying with him," he said, caressing my hand. "While you've been gone, I've taken my alpha role more seriously. It has been my distraction. I have made a large camp in the middle of the territory."

"Really? That's great, Jake!” I smiled. I was proud of Jake...but wait. In the middle of nowhere...what would they eat? Sleep? Seems uncomfortable. “Wait, how do you get food? Do you live off dead bunnies now?"

Jake laughed. "No. Emily and Leah bring lunch and dinner every day as they live nearby. We have heaps of food stocked here too. I just thought it was better to bring the pack back to what it should be."

"That's good. Very good. My parents won't find me there."

Jake looked at me worried, like I was a crazy person escaped from the mental ward.

"I don't like this idea of taking you away from your home. Your family has done no wrong by you. You belong with them. They can keep you safe."

"I belong with you. Are you back to saying no again?"

"No, I'm just saying. I don't like how I'm helping you stow away when the environment is better than most people's lives."

"How could you say that?" I said.

"Ness, listen to me. I am happy that you want to be with me, okay? But how are you going to feel looking back when your brain is fully matured and you realize what you had was good?"

"The same. My feelings won't change for you."

"I'm not talking about your feelings for me," he muttered.

I sighed and looked out the window.

"Are you sure you want to do this Nessie?"

"Yes," I said, not bothering to look at him.

"Okay," he sighed. I got annoyed then, why was he so desperate for me to go home?

"Do you want me Jake?"

"Of course I do. Why would you even ask that?" he growled.

"I don't know. Why you aren't jumping at the opportunity to tear my clothes off?"

"Ness, I may be a male wolf but I can keep my urges in check."

"Really? What if I said that I didn't want you to keep yourself under control?"

"I would say you are crazy. We should wait."

"I’m not talking about sex. I’m just saying that it feels like you’ve bubble wrapped me. I've been waiting for nearly three years for you, and you’ve been lukewarm towards me. Do you not feel the same romantic feelings, anymore?"

"It's not that Renesmee, it's just we should take things slow."

"We've done slow. I'm done with going slow. I've hurt for so long being without you, and no matter how hard everyone or even myself convinced me to move on, I couldn't."

He kept quiet but a smile played on his lips.

"I tried to with Logan and in the moment it was going to happen, I stopped and left because it didn't feel right to me. I didn't love him."  _I know it was wrong, I had forced myself for so long to move on, I started believing the lie that I was into Logan. He was a great guy but it was never going to be with my heart belonging to someone else._

"I see," Jake said, stroking my hand and trying to keep his smile to himself.

"I've kept myself pure for you, Jake."  _Lies! My mind flashed back to that night with Logan. I had almost given myself to him, and the stuff we'd done. That hadn't left me pure._

Jake snatched his hand back, and I mentally cursed.  _Please tell me he didn't see that. I think he did._  His brow furrowed and I scolded myself for letting my mind wonder.

"Well that's just the thing Ness, I would have preferred it if you hadn't," Jake said. I didn't believe him.

I gaped at him, "You're lying."

"I would. That way if we ever did...become intimate, you would have some experience and I wouldn't have had to be the one to hurt you, taking your innocence."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," I gasped.

"I'm saying it would have been easier,” he muttered.  
  
I glared at him and crossed my arms. “So, let someone else fuck me, got it!” I growled.

"What a dirty mouth,” Jake said, but I could tell he was amused. “You know I get turned on when you're mad, right?" Jake murmured. He was teasing. Pushing my buttons till I either fought back or laughed. Either or, would mean that it broke the silence, and he hated silence...especially from me.

I didn't reply and turned my head away.

"Nessie," he murmured.

"I wanted you to be my first, Jake,” I whispered so quietly that I could barely hear myself speak.

"I know. I want that too," he muttered back, just as quiet.

"I've done some stuff though," I muttered.

"I know,” he said.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No," he said quickly, "I'd let you go. You had every right to move on."

"Yes. You did let me go," I growled.

We remained quiet for a while.

"I don't want to rush you into this whole thing, Renesmee. I want to get to know you again. It's been so long since I've seen you. I don't want to rush back into this."

"Why? To me it's like we never parted. I feel for you the same as the day you left," I said, then hesitated.

"As do I, but you're a little older now. Those hormones of yours will be kicking in fast now and I know what it's like to feel that way. I'm just telling you now. I won't be laying with you for some time."

"What?" I gasped, and sat up straight. My eyes narrowed and my brow furrowed.

"I'm serious. I'm going to do right by you."

"But Jake-"

"Ness, please don't push the matter."

I shrunk back down in my seat.  _Wow. No sex. No touching. No playing; just friendship. I was friend-zoned. So, this is what it felt like._

"I'd like to go home," I muttered.

"What?"

"Now," I said.

"Now?" he asked surprised.

"Yes now."

"Why? You said you wanted to come with me."

"What sort of relationship is this going to be if we aren't even intimate. It would be a friendship. I have plenty of those. I could have you as my friend at home, and it would hold the same as being with you in person."

"Are you serious? You are throwing a tantrum over not been able to have sex," Jake growled.

"No, I'm not even upset. I'm just being practical. I won't waste time spending effort on somebody who doesn't share the same feelings."

"You know I share the same feelings."

"No, you obviously don't. When I saw you, I wanted to kiss you, but you didn't."

"We were in a fucking Snowden’s territory."

"So what, we were leaving. One kiss wouldn't have cost you anything, but you didn't want to."

"Ren-"

"Just forget it, Jake. I knew the moment you first looked at me in that camp, that you didn't care for me the same way anymore and that's fine. I get it. You moved on." I tried to hold back tears.

"Renesmee, I'm bound to you for life. I ain't even moving on from you. Not ever. You don't understand how badly I wanted to kiss you that day, but because I'm so in love you I was more concerned about getting you home safe. And I was right to do so as you blacked out. You must not remember but I did kiss you, but it must have been in the moment you conked out."

"I don't understand then. I want to be intimate with you. I want to connect our bond through the best way possible. I want to connect us for good. Don't you want that?"

"More than anything, I wish I could rip your clothes off right here but unlike you I'm using my self-control to wait. Waiting isn't going to kill you."

"It just might," I muttered.

"I don't think so."

"So, no touching at all, really?"

"We can play around a bit, but even that is risky, as we will likely want to do more."

"Okay. That sounds like a yes to me."

I leaned over to him, grabbing at his fly.

"Jesus, Nessie! I'm trying to drive." He grabbed at my hand, restraining me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm trying to concentrate on the road," he huffed.

"I heard it relaxes men while driving."

"Not me, Ness. I'm not like most men. I am werewolf; everything is timesed by ten with me."

I slumped back in my seat, defeated.

"I know you mean well, Ness."

I ignored him, crossing my arms.

"Come on Ness, don't be mad." I didn't respond. "We can play later," he growled.

"Really, like when?" I mumbled.

"Maybe when we get home," he said, rubbing my inner thigh with his thumb.

"Are we going to make it home today?" I asked.

"No, we will have to pull into a motel later," he said.

"Oh," I whispered.

"No Ness," he said sternly and I didn't know if he saw my thoughts or just knew me well enough, to know what I thought in that moment.

"What?" I muttered, and fluttered my eyelashes at him.

"No. I know where your mind is heading and the answer is no. We aren't fooling around tonight."

"But it's perfect. No one will disturb us. It's a place when we can be alone and reconnect. I've missed you," I confessed.

"I refuse to screw my friend's daughter, the day I took her away from them."

I gasped at him, I couldn't believe he just said that.

"People do on their honeymoons, the very day they get married."

"But we ain't married."

"Is that what it will take? To get married?"

"No, I'm just proving a point. Just be patient Ness, your hormones are getting the best of you."

"I can't help it."

"I know," he said removing his hand, like it would stop the conversation. It did. I was too angry to talk after that.

As it got dark, I was wide awake due to my nap earlier. Jake seemed to be fine but he pulled into the next motel, regardless.

"Stay here while I go and check us in," he uttered.

"I want to come," I said batting my eyelashes.

"I know you do but you will have to wait till later," he said cheekily.

"You are an idiot," I said pushing him before I got out.

We walked into the reception office and I felt awkward as I looked at the guy behind the desk.

The guy was mid-thirties I would say, and he wore a chequered-shirt with fade blue jeans.

He looked up at me and I ended up staring at his scarred face and hard features.

His mustache twitched as he snuffed and I averted my eyes.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yeah, what rooms you got?" Jacob asked back.

"Two rooms with one single bed and one room with one double bed left."

"How much is the double bedroom," Jacob asked.

As Jake heard the price, he whistled through his teeth and then asked about the single bed instead.

"But we can't fit in a single bed," I said.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Jake muttered.

"No," I walked up to the counter, "One double bed bedroom please," I asked the man.

"Ness-"

"I can get this, don't worry about it Jake," I hushed as I fetched out my credit card.

"No," he said.

"Jake, you won't let me pay for anything. Just let me pay for this. I won't have you sleeping on the floor."

Jacob sighed and stepped back from the desk, as I stepped forward to pay.

We left the office to our room; number eight. I watched Jacob with a cautious step, I couldn't tell if he was mad or not.

"You scared to be in the same bed as me, Jake?" I asked.

"No," he sulked.

"You sure," I inquired.

"It's just…it just makes things harder."

"You mean you?"

"What?" he asked, not quite understanding what I meant.

"It makes you harder," I murmured.

"You are going to kill me," he groaned.

"It's my job." I laughed as I unlocked our room.

Stepping into the dark room, I felt the hairs on my arms and neck rise as a nervous feeling hit.

Jacob flicked on the light and the room was about as average as it could get.

There was a small kitchen to the right, the bathroom in the corner and a large double bed in front of us. It wasn't bad for a cheap motel, but it was still cheap and small.

Jacob went and dumped his bag on the dresser next to the bed and I followed him, dumping my bag on the end of the bed.

"Right, we need to leave early tomorrow so we should get some sleep," he murmured.

"Okay," I said in a small voice. I don't know why I was nervous. It wasn't like we were going to have sex. Maybe it was being alone with a guy or feeling home sick for the first time. Whatever it was had me chewing on my fingernails as I decided what I had to do.

"What's the matter?" he asked, sitting on the bed, taking off his boots.

"Nothing," I lied.  _I'm not freaking out, I'm not._

I rummaged through my bag for some clean clothes and my toiletry bag then went to have a shower, closing the bathroom door behind me a little too hard. I stared at myself in the mirror a little too long. Jake knocked on the door, "Ness, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," I said back quickly and flipped on the shower.

_Pull yourself together Renesmee. It's not like he wants to have sex with you. But we do, don't we? Shut up. Don't even go there. But we want him bad that's why we are nervous. Just shut it, he wouldn't even go for it anyway._

"Oh, my god, I'm going insane," I whispered to myself, "why am I arguing with myself?"

 _Because you're a psychopath! No, no I'm not! Yes, yes you are._ _  
_ I groaned, before realizing the shower was still running and got in.

As I emerged from the bathroom; all fresh and clean, Jake looked up and his mouth parted a little.  
He watched me; his eyes tracing the outline of my body, and it made me feel nervous.   
He sat on the far-left side of the bed, leaving the side closest, for me. I saw his muscles contract in his forearm as his hand clenched the bedding, watching me over his shoulder, closely, very closely.

"You really do know how to tease," he said, trying to turn his attention away.

"It's just my PJ's," I said innocently.

"It doesn't look like it could keep a vamp warm and they don't get cold. It's winter, Ness. You are going to freeze in that little thing."

"I'll have you to keep me warm," I suggested.

"Yes, I can see you were planning on it," he smirked.

"Well if you don't want to…"

"Come here," he said roughly, his voice deeper due to the night's cold air.

I became very nervous as he reached his hand over his shoulder to grasp the back of his shirt and shrug it off.

I bit my lip as I watched the fine strong muscles on his back move with him and I felt like I was going to combust right there and then. Just in his boxers; Jake slipped into bed and pulled the blanket up to his waist. I went over to the light switch and flicked it off and the room plunged into darkness.

I heard Jacob's heavy breathing and his rapid heartbeat.

I crawled onto the bed and paused, suddenly very scared.

"Jake," I whispered as I sat at the end of the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to do anything?" I felt stupid as soon as I said it.

"Ness, get into bed."

I crawled up the bed and leaned my head back against the wall as I sat up.

"Renesmee, go to sleep." he murmured.

"I can't."

"You haven't even tried."

"I want you," I bit out. I sounded terrified but it wasn't a lie. _Just shut up. He isn’t going to go for it!_

Jake's breathing became heavy, his heart rate picked up and I felt a slight shift. _Or will he?_

"Renesmee, we have to get up early tomorrow," his voice sounded strangled.

"Oh, okay, I understand."

I laid on my side, keeping my back to him, and snuggled into the blanket as much as I could, because I wasn’t underneath it.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Nessie," he said. I remained quiet. "We can fool around some other time," he offered.

I felt rejected, but I wouldn't let it show.

I stared at the wall as I wrapped my arm around myself, making it feel like I was being held.

A sob escaped my lips and I tried desperately to keep it to myself.  
Jake reacted instantly, immediately turning over towards me.

"Come on Ness, get into bed," he crooned, trying to pull the covers out from underneath me.

I didn't budge and tucked my arms in until they crossed.

"Nessie," he complained, as he sat up. His hand brushed down the cheek closest to him, "Come on, Ness."

"Go away, Jake."

"You are going to get cold."

_Not as cold as your ice heart is, I thought._

Jake got up and towered over me, pushing me onto my back.

"Babe, I'm just trying to protect you."

"I should be able to decide how I protect myself. I am mentally eighteen years old. Like you said, I've grown a lot."

He grasped my hips and leaned down. I gasped as he bent down to kiss me. It was so sudden; the nerves didn't have time to set in. I moaned as his he thrust his tongue in my mouth. He had such confidence. He hadn't kissed me like this before.   
  
Dragging me by my hips, he pulled me closer towards him. Before I could take my next breath, my legs were wrapped around his waist, my arms around his neck and my mouth nearly permanently attached to his.

I gasped as his hands found their way up my top. Slowly but surely his right hand traveled up my hips, across my waist, up my rib cage before he grasped my breast with one hand and the other was beside my head as it held himself above me. Jacob's hand grasping my breast had me moaning into his mouth and turning putty in his hands. But before long he let go to grab my hips and pull me close so our bodies were pressed against each other.  
  
I groaned as he sat back on his heels, bringing me with him. I sat there on his lap as his feverish kisses left me in such a state of passion, that I couldn’t comprehend my surroundings. His kisses trailed down my neck only to stop and gently suckle at my collarbone.

One of his hands disappeared but returned to my waist, as he lowered us back down to the bed once more. Oh god, I wasn't even worried anymore. I couldn't remember my name. I needed him and I was ready for more.

"Jake," I whispered against his lips as he stroked my face. "I'm ready," I breathed heavily.

Then in a shocking turn of events, Jacob pulled up the covers between us and kissed my forehead. I gasped and realized what he just did. I'd been played, and well might I add, but played nevertheless.

I glared at him, a dirty look that put evil to shame.

"You know how much I hate you right now?" I said as he turned his back to me.

"I would rather you hate me then have you get sick."

"God, I want to hit you. You led me on. What sort of asshole does that?"

"An asshole who doesn't want to see you get sick," he muttered.

"Why? Why won't you love me? Why do you insist on torturing me," I said dramatically?

Silence.  
  
“I hope you sleep well at night, asshole!” I muttered.   
  
It got no reaction. _Fuck!_

"Fine, don't play with me. I wish you knew what this felt like," I growled.

"I do,” he said, “I am on the edge already," he murmured, "I've known this tortured feeling quite a long time."

I stared at him in astonishment.

"You do want me?"

"Yes of course Ness, I never said I didn't,"

I frowned.

"You have no idea how must lust is running through me right now. I don't want to risk you getting hurt," he said.

"I would be fine, I'm not fragile."

"You are to me."

"Jake," I murmured as I rolled over and threw my thigh over his and my arm over his stomach, hugging his side.

"Ness, please, not when I'm so close to the edge," he begged, pushing my leg back.

"Jake," I whispered. I propped myself up on my elbow, and he rolled onto his back.

Jake looked me in the eye and begged, "Please Ness, I don't want to hurt you. The wolf, I can't let him out-"

"Jake," I whispered before my lips found his.

Jake groaned into my mouth as his right hand came around the back of my head and his other hand found my hip.

"Renesmee," he said, coming up for a breath. His arm wound around my waist and pulled me closer. Completely in his embrace and tucked into his side. He held me and it made me feel safe; for a moment.

That moment wasn’t long enough and disappeared the second he started to become rough. His hand found my hair; knotting his hand in it, using it to manipulate my head and gain better access to my mouth.

I panicked for one moment before melting at the feeling of being wrapped up in him. I could definitely see what he meant about his dominate nature, but I could handle this...couldn’t I?

"This is dangerous," he whispered against my lips.

He rolled us over, till he held himself above me on his hands, either side of my head.

As he kissed my neck, soft mewls escaped my lips and I wasn't sure if we were going to stop any time soon.

"Jake," I moaned his name. He obviously liked it because his hands clenched either side of me.

"Mm," he murmured against my skin, "you taste good."

I groaned, "I really want to-"

He cut me off abruptly, "No Ness," he said as he rested his weight on one hand and ran his other up my back.

"Jake please, I'm ready for this," I insisted.   
  
I didn’t know where this sudden urge came from, but it was like I was starved of it. I needed it. I craved the unknown, and wanted to feel more of this amazing feeling with Jake.

"No," he said then softly bit my neck.

The moment slipped away and died. I got mad. No 'mad' was an understatement.

"Fine," I said then pushed him off. The bed squeaked and I heard his muscles click out and then back in.

"Don't push me Ness. You know how turned on I get when you're mad."

"I don't care! I'm over whatever game you're trying to play. I'm sick of you teasing me."

"I'm not teasing you. I'm playing with you, like you wanted."

"I want more." I was such a hypocrite, my words the same as Logan's and Jake's response was the same as my own.

"No, we're not quite ready for that yet. Another time. Be patient."

"I guess this is what you call karma," I said, not realizing I had said so, out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Babe, trust me when I say this. I want nothing more than to tear your clothes off right now, but we need to wait. You'll see. It will be better."

"If you say so," I muttered.

I flipped onto my side, flicking my hair off my shoulder.

"You're driving me insane," Jake groaned.

"What?"

"Your ass, that underwear doesn't cover nearly enough." I heard a growl that didn't come close to sounding human and I panicked. "I'll put on some pants-" I said, trying to scurry off the bed, but a hand came down on my waist.

"The hell you will!" It didn't sound human...it wasn't human. I reeked of fear, and the beast loved it.

I tried to get out of its grip, but it rolled me over. I stared at what looked like Jake but wasn't. The wolf lay beside me in the human form of Jake. I didn't understand how this was possible.

"Stay still and it won't hurt."

"No!" I yelled. "This isn't you." I pushed at his chest, "This isn't you, Jake."

Suddenly I was pinned, clothes taken off in shreds, and pink claw marks formed across my skin. Only then did I notice that Jake was stuck between human and wolf. He was fighting, fighting to stay human, but some features were leaking through, like his claws and his teeth had sharpened.

I flinched as he thrashed his head. I didn't know who was winning the fight until Jake's eyes became black, no whites to be seen. That was when I screamed.

In a matter of seconds, I had nowhere to turn as Jake had me pinned. He trailed a claw down my stomach, going down, down, down until he stopped. I yelped as in one tug my panties were gone and there was nothing left to protect me.

"Jake, please don-"

Jake was gone, he couldn't hear me. A finger plunged deep into me and I let out a scream that I'm sure the clerk could have heard. "Jake, Jake!" I cried. "Please!"

A vigorous rhythm occurred, as this beast started demanding my body to perform. Playing me like a fiddle, he had me in a state of fear but before long, lust joined in as well. I moaned. The beast responded by pushing his fingers in harder.

"Oh, my god!" I felt my body clench. "Jake," I groaned as he brought me closer and closer to the edge.

I felt like my body couldn't take anymore from his rough demand but I held on and before long I was grasping at the sheets as everything in me shattered.

My whole body became a live wire, my body convulsed, thrashing around like I was electrocuted.

Coming back from cloud nine, I became very aware of my surroundings. Jake was no longer hovering above me but sitting at the end of the bed.

"Jake-" I tried to speak but abruptly he got up and disappeared into the bathroom.

_What the hell just happened?_

It was 6am when Jake woke me up by shaking my leg.

"Come on, we have to get on the road," he murmured.

"Okay," I said in a croaky morning voice.

I yawned, stretching my arms in the air.

I glanced at Jacob who seemed to be making some sort of beverage for himself at the kitchenette.

My shoulders rose and fell as I shrugged stretching all of my muscles. I went to swing my legs out of bed when I winced.

Oh god, I was sore. I threw the sheets from my body, looked down my body and nearly screamed. I was covered in scratches and bruises.

I was horrified, blood covered the bed. It looked like someone had done a human sacrifice in here.

I grimaced as I rose from the bed and tried to stand. My insides were aching and Jake seemed to look like I shot him.

"Jake," I tried to speak.

"Don't. Just don't," he whispered as he brought the mug to his lips.

"Last night was an accident," I said.

"I hurt you, Ness."

"Maybe, but I don't mind." I did my best to walk over to him normally and without wincing. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be," he growled.

"I'm not dead, or seriously hurt. You gave me a fright, that's all. You'll be better next time."

Jacob suddenly turned around, breaking my hold as he placed his mug in the sink.

"What I did was wrong Ness. You can try and sugar coat it, try and tell me it was an accident or it wasn't as bad, but the truth is I hurt you," he said then sighed, "I hurt you because of sexual frustration. I couldn't control my wolf, I watched as it hurt you, trapped, unable to do anything. I can never forgive myself for that."

"Jake," I tried to say.

"I think you need to go home. You'll be safe without me in your life. Your parents were right."

"What? Jake no!" I cried.

"I can't. The first night! The very first night I have you, you wake up covered in blood and bruises," his voice shook.

"No, I love you Jake. I can't be away from you. You said you can't either. It can only get better from here. We are-"

"Renesmee just stop, you need to go home to your parents," he whispered.

I burst out into sobs in that moment, turning my back on him and paced away from him.  
He glanced over his shoulder as I slammed the bathroom door shut.

I sobbed for a long time. I didn’t know how long, but after a while I realized Jake hadn't come to check on me. I didn’t know how to deal with this. I didn’t want to go back. I wanted to be with him, but he would never look at me the same way again. I arose from the tiled floor and stood before the sink. I closed my eyes and threw water on my face to calm me, but it didn’t do the trick.  
  
I knew I had to face my fear, but I wasn’t ready for him to drag me home kicking and screaming quite yet. I shook my hands at my side, trying to do something to get rid of this awful feeling...but nothing worked. “Fuck.” I swore under my breath. I was beginning to acquire quite a potty mouth lately, but with the things happening, who could blame me. After a few more moments of sike outs, I finally sucked up enough courage to do something. Opening the door, I found Jake sitting on the wall next to the doorway.

I sniffed and walked through the door without looking back at him. I grabbed up the shreds of my clothing from last night and chucked them in the bin to his right.

He didn't speak, just watched me like I was a baby rabbit hopping around the room. It infuriated me, how he saw me so fragile. He look at me like one might a glass figurine. I quickly dismissed my bad thoughts as I zipped up my bag on the dresser and threw it over my shoulder.

I took a deep breath in and mustered up as much of my voice as I could manage, "Are we leaving now?" I asked.

"Depends."

"On what?" I snapped.

"On which way we are going."

"I already told you which way I wanted to go, and you seem to disagree so I guess we are at a crossroads."

Jacob sighed and rose to his feet.

"I want you to be happy, but I can't touch you again."

"Don't I get a say in this," I yelled.

"Ness, this is the way it has to be for a while."

Realization of how much he was trying to keep in control made me feel stupid for being way too eager last night...but right now I was too pissed to care about that.

"I understand," I whispered.

"I love you," he said as he moved to my side.

"I love you too," I said quietly, as he kissed my forehead.

"Come on," Jacob said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked us outside, "let's go home," he murmured.

I stopped in my tracks, pulling us to a halt.

"I don't want to go home," I whispered, not looking at him.

"I meant my home Ness."

"Oh," I said quietly, nodding my head.

I got into the truck as he went to return the key to the office. I sat there with my hands folded on my lap wondering how I could fix this problem between us.

I was still angry as hell, even though I knew this was my fault. I had caused him to go off the deep end. If I hadn’t whined as much as I did, he might still want to touch me right now.

"Hey," Jake said, startling me as he got into the truck.

"Jake-"

"Ness, it was a mistake, let's just leave it at that. I won't let it happen again. I never going to let it hurt you again."

I nodded then he started up the truck.

I stared out the window and inhaled deeply as I tried to calm myself while Jake got us back on the road.  _Did this mean he was never going to touch me again?_ Jake reached over and grasped my hand and brought it up to his lips briefly, I looked at him briefly, but couldn’t manage a smile.

"I love you, Ness, don't forget that," he said.

Worried, I couldn't help but think I'd never make love to him as he would never touch me again.

_Well, it is your fault, you know? Yeah. I know._

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Mm?" he murmured, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Does this mean I'm doomed to be a virgin forever?" I whispered.

"If this is your way of asking me if we will ever attempt sex again, don't worry about that."

"So, that's a yes to keeping my v-card for eternity,” I muttered.

"I don't know, Ness. I can't even think of it right now. All I see at the moment is me being trapped while watching my monster tear you apart. Maybe in the future it will be different but for now, no. I don't see it happening soon."

I nodded, even though he wasn't looking.

"Ness I'm sorry but I think taking a break right now is what's best."

"You are breaking up with me?" I cried in a small voice.

"What? No! I am saying take a break with the physical aspect of the relationship,"

"Oh," I whispered, wiping away the single tear.

"Ness, look at me, it's not forever," he assured me.

"I know," I said. I closed my eyes and let my head lie back against the seat. The constant drone of the engine had me in a place far from here.

* * *

 

_Six months ago_

"Come on, keep up," Logan yelled at us.

"Hold on!" I yelled back at him, trying to see him ahead of us but the fog was getting too thick. "Boys," I huffed to Nicole. Nicole laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I think-" she started to say before she was interrupted.

"Hey guys!" Ashley said as she caught up to us from behind.

"Hi." I murmured but Nicole ignored her.

"I can't believe last night's events! Why weren't you there Renesmee?"

"I was studying with Nicole at her house." I answered.

"Well that's boring," she laughed and threw her long blond ponytail over her shoulder.

"Well it's a shame you weren't there, it was sooo fun. I was so gonna hook up this really cute guy but then Jim showed up and asked me out! It's like I'm so hot everyone wants me!"

"Slut," Nicole coughed under her breath.

"Excuse me, you got something you wanna say?" Ashley snapped at Nicole.

"Oh no, I was just thinking how great it is that all these guys want you. It's a good trait to have being a bitch and all. A+ grade on this subject, top of class. Actually, it's probably the only good grade you will ever get." Nicole smirked at her.

"You wanna piece of me," Ashley spat as she tried to get all up in Nicole's face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I shouted, getting in between them to separate them.

"Not starting a fight out here," I said spreading my arms out to the side as I kept them at arm's length.

_I just wanted peace. Was that too much to ask for?_

"She started it," Ashley bitched.

"You are so superficial," Nicole said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ashley yelled.

Nicole rolled her eyes.  _Gosh even I want to face palm myself._

"Look, this is ridiculous," I said shaking my head. "Let's go Nicole, we have study to do," I said as I linked my arm with hers.

"Oh, so what? You are taking her side?" she yelled as we walked away. I pulled Nicole and I to a stop and slightly turned around to face her side on.

"I'm not taking any one's side, we just have to be at Logan's house. He is probably wondering where we are," I said then walked on with Nicole.

"You realize that if you walk away now we are no longer friends," Ashley called after us.

"Guess we are not friends then," I called back over my shoulder.

I heard her make a tantrum then storm off and a smile spread across Nicole's face.

"You are naughty Nicole, she was my friend." 

"I'm just glad you woke up and smelt the coffee," she smirked.

I glanced at her and smiled.

"She was a bit of a pain at times," I admitted.

"Trust me you can do way better, you deserve way better friends," she smiled and grabbed my arm tighter, "like me." she added cheekily.

We laughed and before we knew it we were at Logan's house.

"And then she said well I guess we are not friends anymore," Nicole explained, trying to contain her joy. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the clock.

"Oh shoot, I have to get going I told my mom I would be home before ten."

"Oh, come on babe. Stay for lunch," Logan said.

"No, no. I have chores to do and errands to run."

"Aw okay," Nicole said as she rose with me.

"Hey, you don't have to run off just because she's leaving," Logan said to Nicole.

Nicole's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh yeah. Stay here Nicky, don't leave on my account. You said you needed help on biology," I chirped as I packed away my books into my backpack.

"Oh alright. Yeah sure. Guess a little longer wouldn't hurt." Nicole smiled shyly as she got out her Biology text book.

"I will see you tomorrow," I said to Logan as I shrugged on my jacket.

"Okay," he replied then kissed my cheek. "And you," I uttered to Nicole, "Call me later tonight, okay?" She nodded then pounded her knuckles against mine.

"Oh, Logan before I forget, my parents want to have dinner with yours on Monday night."

"Oh cool, I will remind them," he said as he walked me to the door.

"Okay bye," I said then kissed him and walked out.

"Get home safe," he called out before closing the door.

* * *

 

_Present_

"You okay there, Ness?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah...yeah." I rolled my head on my shoulders, getting all the kinks out.

"We are almost home."

I grabbed my phone out of my jean pocket and glanced at the time.

We had been on the road for two hours.

"Have I missed the ferry ride?" I asked.

"No, we are just about to get on it," he said.

"One more hour and we will be home."

As Jake pulled up on the ferry, I rubbed the passenger side window with my sleeve because my hot breath was causing condensation and I stared out the window excited.

As the boat pulled out from the dock I wriggled in my seat as I couldn't keep still from excitement.

Jake smiled as he watched me fidget in my seat.

"I don't understand why you love ferries so much," he said as I placed my hand on the door handle, waiting to get out.

I glanced back at him with a big smile then the all clear sounded out and in a flash I was out of the car, looking over the side.

Jake's arms wrapped around me from behind, as I leaned over watching the waves wash the side of the ferry.

"You're adorable when you're ecstatic," he whispered in my ear.

"You find everything I do adorable," I rolled my eyes.

"That's not true. I don't think you getting smart to people is adorable, I don't find you running away from home adorable," he droned but I cut him off, "Yeah, yeah. I get it," I said then pressed my lips his. He smiled, looking down at me as I ducked my head to rest my face on his overbearing chest.

He kissed my hair and wound his arms around me tighter. I laughed as sea water sprayed up on deck, and bespattered both of us.

"Why Nessie, you seem to be wet," he murmured

"So do you. What does that mean for you?" I giggled and he kissed me again.

"I love you Renesmee Cullen. I always will, even we you are utterly annoying," he laughed as he tickled me.

Arriving back in Forks, the place seemed to be less lively as it should have been. All though Forks was not the most bustling place, it did have its charm. It had a quietness only certain people could appreciate.

"Welcome home," he said.

I glanced over at him then for some reason I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Jake," I murmured, unknowingly.

"What's wrong-" - just then my phone buzzed.

_Hey_

_Where have you been?_

_Haven't seen you in days_

_I heard you and Logan broke up_

_I am so sorry to hear that._

_-Nicole_

I smiled, and replied _:_

_Heya_

_I'm fine_

_I've gone away for a while on a vacation_

_Sorry I didn't tell you_

_A thousand and one things on my mind at the moment_

_Speaking of Logan, I think you guys would be great together_

_It was never going to work out between him and I but that shouldn't stop you_

_-Renesmee_

I glanced out the window before my phone vibrated again nearly falling out of my hand.

_Are you serious?_

_-Nicole_

_Yes of course_

_-Renesmee_

_It wouldn't be breaking the sister code?_

_-Nicole_

_No of course not Hun_

_Go for it_

_He is a really nice guy_

_He just wasn't the right one for me_

_-Renesmee_

_Oh_

_-Nicole_

_Oh?_

_-Renesmee_

_He sort of asked me out the other day_

_I told him I would think about it_

_I didn't want to upset you or move in on my best friend's ex_

_-Nicole_

_Oh_

_-Renesmee_

_Are you mad with me?_

_-Nicole_

_Of course not._

_I could never be mad at you_

_You should go out with him_

_I know that's what you've wanted_

_I'm sorry I got in the way_

_-Renesmee_

_What?_

_I would never say that about you_

_A crush is a crush, he wasn't mine_

_-Nicole_

_You didn't have to say anything_

_Call him and say yes and then you_ _  
_ _have to call me and tell me all about_   
your first date

_-Renesmee_

_Deal_

_You are the best friend a girl could have_

_-Nicole_

_I know haha_

_-Renesmee_

I smiled, watching the gloomy clouds out the front windshield. I turned my attention to watching the people walk by on the footpath. Suddenly I shot upright and my hands flung to the glass window as I gasped. I gawked as I saw Logan walking down the street, arm in arm with a girl. What was he doing here in Forks and with her!

....That wasn’t Nicole.

_To be continued..._


	12. Lover's betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

Jake and I was having lunch at the local diner when I excused myself to go to the bathroom but when he wasn't looking, I snuck out the door and starting beating down Logan within an inch of his life.

I slammed his head against the pole of a sign. "How could you!" I yelled at Logan.

"What are you doing?" Ashley screamed. I turned my glare to her, "Nicole was right! You are a slut." I spat at her.

"Excuse me?" she snapped at me.

"You're fucking excused!" I cursed at her then banged Logan's head into the pole once more. Blood trickled down his chin from his nose.

"You broke up with me remember? Why would you care who I was with!" Logan yelled, and stumbled backwards.

"What are you doing here in Forks?" I screamed at him.

"Answer my question first, why do you care!"

"I don't! You asked out Nicole!" I growled.

Ashley stepped up, getting in my face, and smugly said, "He realized he needed a real woman and decided he could do better." I lost my temper and spun around and slapped her so hard it knocked her to the ground.

"You ever speak anything like that again, I will put you in an early grave," I threatened, each word poison. She whimpered cupping her cheek.

Logan looked frightened and took an uneasy step back from me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Logan again.

"I'm -" Logan's body started to tremble the way Jake's does. I narrowed my eyes and then pulled my arm back to punch him, "I don't like to ask twice!"

"Woah, whoa there, feisty pants. Enough!" Jacob said as he wound a thick arm around my waist, lifting me off the ground and placing me beside him.

"You alright?" Jacob said as Logan pulled Ashley to her feet.

"Yeah thanks for that moron!" I yelled at Jake.

"I wasn't talking to you," Jake growled, dodging my attempts at smacking him. "You must be our pups from up north," Jake smiled, holding me back.  
Logan and Ashley's eyebrows shot up as my eyes widened. "We've been looking for some fresh, wolves like you for a while now."

"Why would you say that in front of a human?" Logan said at the same time I spoke, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Ness, this is our pups from up north that was why I was there. They have come back here to spend a couple weeks training with us."

I squirmed out of his hold. "You are kidding me?" I yelled as Logan said, "Why would you tell her this?"

Jake growled at him for being questioned. "Renesmee, knows on her own accord."

"But that is against our laws." Logan said.

Jake snapped and stepped forward. I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"I don't know how I didn't pick up on him being a werewolf," I said to Jake.

"Well younger ones go undetected easier because they haven't changed as much as older ones."

"I knew there was a reason I liked being with him," I whispered under my breath.

Jake and Logan said in unison, "What?"

"Jake, this is my ex-boyfriend Logan. Logan this is Jacob, my soul mate who imprinted on me."

Jake didn't seem too bothered besides the fact that he pulled me to the side of his body.

Logan instantly recognized the authority and stepped down. "Uh don't worry I can tell." Logan smirked.

Ashley, who remained quiet this whole time spoke up, "So you've being doing werewolves this whole time and you knew?"

"One I am still a virgin and two I known of them my whole life and it doesn't bother me."

Jake coughed and hung his head. I glared at him and lightly elbowed him. Logan averted his eyes quickly.

"Why?" Ashley asked, oblivious to the awkward tension or simply she just didn't care.

"Because I am a vampire," I said simply. I knew I shouldn’t lead with that, but I wanted to make them jump.

Both Logan and Ashley jumped back into a defensive stance and snarled.

"Calm down, if I was going to kill you I would have done it a long time ago," I snarled back at them, I pushed Jake back and waltzed over them in a feminine, confident stride.

"Notice how your 'Wolfe senses'," I said raising my hands and using air quotes to emphasize my point, "...aren't going off right now. Or when you met me for instance. Yeah that's cause I ain't normal."

Both closed their mouth slowly but kept their stance while Ashley narrowed her eyes at me.  
"I am one of kind. I am part vampire and human. It means I am capable of kicking the entire werewolf population's ass with energy to spare when I am well fed." I glared at Logan, "yes my skin sparkles in the sun," Logan's eyes widened as he realized,"Yes I drink blood but I also eat human food," I stepped closer and narrowed my eyes at Ashley, "But trust me when I say this, I am the most dangerous thing on this planet so don't even think about trying to take me on."

Jake's hands landed on my shoulders as I stood with great, confident posture.

Ashley began to smell of fear, but her face refused to let it show. Both Logan and Ashley arose from their stance slowly after a moment’s pause.

Jake smiled, "Right, who is hungry?" I looked back at Jake and shrugged shyly.

"Back to camp we go. Get in the truck bed you two," Jake commanded.

Back in La Push, Jake parked his truck up at his Dad’s house and all jumped out. Billy didn’t seem to be here, and I was almost disappointed. We all ran into deeper territory, as all wolf pack business was done at a camp deep with the undergrowth. That was the way Jake had things run, he liked living with pack mates, keeping a close eye them and looking after them through their transition. It was much different from when he lived with his dad, but he'd taken on the responsibility of running his pack from deep within his territory, bringing it back to where it all began.

I watched Logan as he ran alongside of me. I smiled at him and took off, outrunning him easily.

"Race ya!" I called out to him as I vanished from sight.

Climbing up a large tree, I perched on a branch to see if Logan could find me.

As Logan slowed down his speed and searched around for me, I laughed. He could obviously smell me but couldn't see me. I tried to contain my laughter as I realized he wouldn't figure it out. Just then a pair of hands came around my waist. I got such a fright my foot slipped but managed to remain on the branch.

"Are you teasing the new recruits?" Jacob whispered into my ear.

I shifted my head to the side slightly as I realized he was getting really stealthy. He managed to climb up here without me knowing.

"Maybe," I whispered.

Jacob smirked then pushed me till I was falling at a rapid rate down to the earth.

Catching myself in a somersault, I rolled before I stood on my feet right next to Logan. Coming to my senses Logan was laughing as Jake had started bellowing first.

Jacob jumped down from the great height with ease, bouncing up on his feet.

"First lesson, they will hide in the trees for a surprise attack. Always look up," Jake commanded with authority. "Like my Nessie here," Jake said as he wrapped an arm around my waist, "they are cunning and will try to outsmart you for the easy kill."

"Yes sir," Logan said with respect.

"Call me Jake," Jacob said, amused.

"Yes Jake," Logan said as he stood up straight like a solider.

Jacob rolled his eyes at Logan's formality and walked off just as Ashley caught up with us.

"Gosh you guys are fast," she said as she wrapped her arms around Logan from the side. I glanced over my shoulder just to see him reject her and follow behind us. I smirked as Ashley's face turned sour.

Arriving at the camp, Embry and Quill ran up to me. Both fighting each other, pushing each other out of the way so they could hug me first.

I smiled as I stepped out from Jake's side and wrapped my arms around them both. I squeezed them a little too hard and both stopped their squabbling.

"I can see your strength is still intact," Embry gasped for air.

I giggled and let them go.

Seth appeared out from his tent and walked casually over to me.

I rubbed his hair, "Hey kid," I laughed at him.

"Hey watch the hair," he said running his hands through his hair trying to fix it, "and I'm older than you," he added.

"Well looks like you're not the baby of the pack anymore Seth, got some new ones here for a while," said Quill as he patted Logan's back.

"Great," Seth said as he stuck out his hand to shake Logan's hand. As Seth and Embry talked to Logan and Ashley, I stepped back to stand between Quill and Jake.

"What's with the hair," I murmured.

"Seth has a new girlfriend," Quill mocked.

"Oh yeah," I asked as I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"Yep, real quiet about her though. He has been a bit on edge lately when the pack teases him so it's best not to do it. We don't want him phasing at the moment. The last thing we need right now is a rogue wolf," Jake said.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"All right boys, lunch is out!" Leah called out as she walked into the camp holding two baskets full of homemade burgers.

I practically inhaled my share. I loved Emily's burgers.

The pack ate like boys do and wolfed back (pun intended) all of their lunch.

Most of the pack tried to talk with their mouthful. When the jokes and stories started up, I couldn’t help but laugh. I felt at home, and didn’t feel out of place. I watched as Jake led his pack well. Always doing the right thing by leading by example.

"I've missed you," I said to some of the boys.

"Ha, we've missed you more! Maybe now Jake will stop mopping around," Embry shouted out. Jacob pretended to be mad and threw a stick at him.

I smirked and grabbed out another beer from the cooler behind me.

"Here," I huffed at Jacob when he gave me a disapproving look.

He raised an eyebrow as he took it.

"So, Seth, what's your new girlfriend like?" I asked him, curiously.

"She is-" Seth was cut off by Embry.

"She is a total babe, so smoking hot! I don't know why she is with this wimpy-"

"Shut up," Seth and I yelled.

Embry got glared at by the whole camp as Seth pushed up from the ground, "Seth, chill. I was just kidding," Embry said defensively.

"Don't talk about her that way!" Seth growled, obviously trying to control his rage.

"What, I just said she's hot," Embry muttered.

"She is beautiful! Not like the terms you use to describe her with. She is a beautiful soul, not a slam piece like you say she is!"

"Hey that's what girlfriends are for, to be with! Not to stare at all day."

Seth lost it, as did I. I stood, about to whack Embry over but Seth was transforming mid-air and a large wolf was on to of Embry in seconds.

Embry changed in a flash as well and both were fighting like a pack of dogs as the rest of us all jumped back.

"Enough of this," Jacob said then phased as well.

He stomped his paw down hard and obviously yelled at them telepathically because they broke apart, slinking away from each other.

I ran to Seth to try and calm him but he broke off in a run. I went to chase after him when Jacob's large wolf body came before mine and stopped me.

I looked at Jacob with concern and he shook his large, brown head.

I walked over to Jacob's tent which was quite nice, all things considered. It was a walk-in tent with a high roof and had two rooms, although it couldn't really fit a wolf in it. I slipped into his tent to get him some shorts as he waited outside patiently, when I returned he nudged me with his head to leave, and I did as I was told.

Walking away, I glanced over my shoulder as he changed back to his human form and then slip into the tent. Completely transfixed on his fine ass, I caught myself stumbling back to the tent. By the time I waltzed in, he had his clothes on. I frowned.

"What's the matter, baby girl?" he asked as he came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

"I wanted to see more."

"Hmm I bet you did," he murmured against my hair.

He kissed my forehead then my cheek, my nose then my neck…I let out a moan but then Embry walked into the tent with his head hung.

"Jake, I'm so sorry-" he stopped short but recovered quickly, "Oh I didn't know you had company."

"I was just leaving," I said as I slipped out of Jake's embrace.

Reluctantly, Jake let me go and then let Embry have it.  
I winced and pressed my hands to my ears as I left.  
  
I walked to the outer edge of the camp and crouched down. I had to find Seth.

_To be continued…_


	13. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sex scenes.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

I waited a few hours till everyone was back to doing their own thing. Jacob didn't relax and became bossier than I've ever seen him. Slyly sneaking out of the camp, I tried to register the smell of Seth.

"Where are you little buddy," I whispered to myself.

I heard a howl rip through the air and I whisked my head around to the sound.

It had come from the camp; they had noticed I'd left.

"Shit," I huffed, and ran as fast as I could.

Pushing myself harder, running at a speed that I know they couldn't keep up with, I realised that when you are hurting you go to those you love. Seth must have gone to his girlfriend's house. Shit, I didn't know where that was.

I stopped momentarily to think of how I could find this out…Leah.

Whipping my head around, I heard the thunder of paws hitting the ground hard, my eyes widened and I knew Jacob would be leading them.

"Crap," I panicked and took off for Leah's house, hoping she was home by now.

 _Please, please, please be home,_ I thought. _God, I had to get rid of my trail or they would follow me to Leah's_.

Before I got to close to the direction I needed to head in, so they couldn't guess where I went, I jumped of the cliff. I plunged into the harbour and kicked as hard as I could, trying to reach the surface. Dragging myself onto the shore, I dragged my body through the sand then jogged up the beach.

 _Hopefully, that will throw them off_ , I thought.

Reaching her house, I pulled myself to an abrupt stop, dust kicking up everywhere.

"Leah?" I called out, and opened the door.

Leah was coming towards the door when I barged in.

"What's happened," she asked, running her eyes over my ragged, drenched appearance.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if I could come in," I asked, sweetly.

"Of course, uh let me get you some fresh clothes,"

"Please," I answered, gratefully. I kicked off my wet boots and sat on the steps calming myself down from the effort to get here.

"Here you go," she said. I arose as I thanked her. After getting dressed I fell into the comfort of the living room couch as she passed me a mug of hot chocolate.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yes, sorry. I didn't mean to barge in like this."

"No, it's alright," she said bringing her mug to her lips. She was a lot calmer, a lot nicer person these days. Getting over Emily and Sam was the best thing she ever could have done.

"So, who is Seth's girlfriend?" I asked with a smile.

"Ahh," she said, placing down her mug on the coffee table, "so that's why you're here."

I smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I just thought that-"

"That's where he might have gone," Leah finished for me.

"Well yeah."

"Trust me, if I knew his girlfriend or even where she lived I would be there right now, but I don't." She shrugged her shoulders. "And I don't think you came here with Jake knowing did you either," she gave me a curious look.

"What would suggest that?"

"You turn up here looking for Seth when Jake said to leave him. You were soaking wet and covered in sand which I am betting you did to throw them off your scent," I slipped deeper into the chair with my hands over my face, "am I getting close?" she questioned with a smirk.

"Bang on target," I mumbled through my hands.

"You better go back to Jake before he gets too pissed off," she said.

I sighed, that was the one problem with having a male wolf as a partner, an alpha to top that all off.

"This whole alpha thing is really annoying," I said, rising up from the couch.

"You are telling me," she smirked.

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone," I asked as I went into the open kitchen next to the living room, placing my mug in the sink.

"I think we are right in our theory that he is at his girlfriend's. It's just a shame we don't know where that is."

"Yeah. Alright. Sorry for the interruption. Just care for him that's all."

"I know and I pretty sure he does too," she said with a wink.

"Okay, I better get back, wouldn't want anyone else to get in trouble," as she went to rise from her chair I said, "I can let myself out, thanks for the hospitality."

After putting my sloppy boots back on I trotting out to the edge of the forest line, the water in my boots making squishing and squashing sounds as I did.

I scrubbed my face hard with my hands like it would remove the tension from my whole body. Now was time to face the wrath of the alpha. Maybe that could wait. My stomach rumbled and I looked at the evening sky, it would be night time within a few hours, maybe I should get something to eat before I head back. I nodded my head and made my way towards town.

After eating as slowly as I could, I tracked back to camp. I hesitantly approached the camp within the undergrowth, praying for mercy.

As I slipped in the back way of Jacob's tent, into the sleeping room; I prayed for forgiveness.

Wrapping myself in the thin layer of the warmth the sweater provided, I tiptoed into the sleeping room of the tent and then I prayed for self-control.

Jake lay asleep in his sleeping bag with only his top half visible, his top half naked.

Biting my lip, I resisted the urge and slipped past him into the second room of the tent as I grabbed my pyjamas and dressed quickly out of Leah's clothes so she wouldn't be dragged into this. In long flannel pants and a little tank top, I tiptoed to the front of the tent and peeped out. The camp was still, quiet, obviously, the camp thought tonight was a night of early rest; which wasn't unusual or uncommon. I would have guessed differently though when Jacob was looking for me.

Slipping into my bed, I debated whether I could snuggle in with Jake or not.

"You know I'm mad at you, right?" A deep voice spoke, disrupting the silence. His voice startled me, making jump a little. I glanced at his muscled back, his muscles covered in a thin, glossy, sexy coat of sweat.

"Yes," I whispered, as sweat broke on my brow.

Jake sniffed, "You realize I know where you went."

"I just…"

"Renesmee…" his tone dark and scary.

"Yes," I whimpered, as I pulled my blanket up to my chin.

"You disobeyed me," he growled.

"I'm not a child, nor one of your pack, Jacob."

Suddenly in a flash of movement, he was hovering over me with his hands and knees either side of me. I yelped and pulled the blanket over my face.

"You are mine," he growled.

I stayed quiet, unsure of what to say.

"Why do you think I am mad, Renesmee?" he spoke rhetorically.

 _Cause you are a bully and you think you own me and everything else. Because you think just because you're alpha everything revolves around what you want,_ I thought.

I just kept quiet, hiding beneath my blanket.

The blanket was ripped from my grip and Jake's black eyes bore down into mine.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it is rude to not make eye contact when someone is talking to you?" he mocked, darkly.

"Didn't your father ever teach you that you can't claim people as your own property?" I whispered.

"No, he must have forgotten,” he smirked and bent down to my ear, “You are mine Renesmee. You don't know how worried I was when I found out you were gone."

"So sorry to make you think twice about where I was," I mocked, "I wondered what would have happened if I had gone to the bathroom? Would you freak out then too?"

Jacob growled, baring his teeth. Obviously, he wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"If you were that concerned, how come you stopped looking?" I asked.

"Leah called and said you were on your way home."

"Oh." I glanced to my right, watching the branches sway through the net window.

Jacob bent down and laid a kiss on my neck. My lips parted as I closed my eyes.

"I'm just glad you're safe," he whispered and placed another kiss on my skin. The change of tone surprised me.

I shivered from the sensational feeling he left tingling on my skin, but he must have mistaken it for cold.

Rising up, he grabbed the mattress from the other side of the room. Obviously, he couldn't find the effort to do this earlier. Placing it down beside me, I went to protest but his eyes pinned me with his intimidating look.

I watched him as he unzipped his sleeping back and laid it down on the mattress as a first layer. He picked me up into a cradle before he plopped my backside down on the mattress. After placing my blanket on top of me, he undid my sleeping bag and placed it on me too. All cool layers did make me shiver a little and his face was concerned.

"It's just the layers of cold, the blanket will warm up soon."

He nodded his head and scrubbed the back of his head with his knuckles.

"It would warm up quicker if a hundred and eighty degrees were under here."

"You make me sound like a hot water bottle."

"You are," I said patting the mattress beside me.

He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Imma gonna go for a run. I will be back when you have fallen asleep."

"What? Why?"

"Because I need to control myself, Ness. You promised me, remember?"

"Yes, but I wasn't going to try anything."

"I know, you wouldn't even need to try. I'm on the edge already and just being next to you makes me want to jump you, let alone being in bed with you."

"Why are you so on edge all the time?" I muttered.

"You."

"What?"

"You," he whispered.

"I'm the problem?"

"You are sexy as hell; how do you suppose I resist you?"

"Wait so if you're running away all the time because you are on edge then we are never going to make love?"

"Ness," he said, shaking his head.

Tears slipped from my eyes before I could stop them. "I'm sorry I am such a problem."

"It's not like that! I just don't want you to get hurt. I want to be in control of myself when I'm with you. I don't want this to go wrong, not when I'm so...so" I glared at him as he rambled.

"You are so selfish!"

"What?" he gasped as his eyes widened.

"You are such a coward!" I stood to my feet, stumbling out of bed.

He tried to help me and placed his hands out but I shoved at them and awkwardly walked backwards, "Don't you dare touch me."

"Ness, I'm sorry."

"No! That's just it. You aren't sorry!" I huffed.

"Ness-"

"Don't call me that...no. No, I just can't deal with this...with you ...I just-" I broke into sobs, but before my knees hit the ground, his arms were around me, holding me up.

"I hate you, you always do this," I cried out.

"What?"

"You always give me hope and then you snatch it away."

"Nessie, you know it's to keep you safe," he murmured.

"You damn well know that's bullshit! You know I'm not fragile!" I cried at him.

"I know you're not fragile, that's not the point-"

"No, the point is that you don't want to make love to me!" I pushed away from him, holding my own was more important than ever right now.

"Renesmee, please calm down. You are going to wake the camp."

"Let them hear! Let them all know that their alpha is a complete ass who strung me along this whole time! You could have said no at the start."

I stormed out the back of the tent and he followed close behind, a wild look in his eyes as sweat broke over his body harder and faster than before.

"You should have told me the truth that you didn't want me the same way I did you," I cried at him as I walked away, "You could have told me you didn't want sex. I would have got over it eventually," I muttered. I felt like I looked crazy. I stopped mid-step and turned to face him, "But no, you insisted on this waiting bullshit making me achy and horny all the time, and not for anyone else. Just...for...you!"

In an instant, I was pinned to a tree by a large, male alpha. I glared at Jake but before angry words came out of my mouth, his lips were on mine.

I moaned into his mouth, relishing in his crazed, yet passionate kissing skills. His oral skills were a little sloppier as he thrust his tongue against mine, but he wasn't thinking about technique...he was just kissing me because he wanted to.

"Jake," I breathed harshly as I pushed him back and gasped for breath.

A rumble reverberated through his chest and my eyes widened.

 _All I've done to seduce him...but giving up worked_?

"Jake--" I yelped as his hands grasped my hips and pushed them up the tree.

_What have I done, this isn't what I wanted. You’ve fucked up again Renesmee. You’ve pushed him too far, and he’s snapped._

I tried to get down but he wrapped his arms around my back after he wound my legs around his waist.  
I let out a harsh breath as he pushed his hips forward and the tree held me to his fevered thrusts.

_Were we going to have sex right here, right now? Fuck Renesmee, you can’t keep your mouth shut. If this goes wrong, sex is over for good._

I gasped as he took away one of his arms supporting my weight. I glanced down to see him lifting up my tank top and slide his hand down my pyjama pants. I groaned as his fingers found the sweet spot, while his lips left trailed kisses down my neck to my shoulder.

I moaned so loud that anyone awake within ten meters would hear. I really started to worry that people could hear, but then I was too far gone as I rose to my peak.

His lips found mine again, biting my lip and sucking on it made my whole body go into overdrive.  
Sweat, enough to leave reflections on us really made it look what we were doing was a marathon but really it was just the heat and lust burning between us.

"Jake," I whined as I was so close to climax but then he withdrew his hand from my pants and put me down.

My eyes widened at him, "What the hell was that?" I whispered, "You left me hanging!" I yelled.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up! Just calm down. We need to be rational, and not let our emotions cloud our judgement._

"Exactly. You want to come really badly right, now don't you?" he growled.

"Yes," I huffed.

"Yeah well, I feel that ten times stronger than you do. Am I not making myself clear on how much I want you?"

"Okay I get it, you want me," I muttered, straightening out my dishevelled clothes, and he growled in response.

"I don't see how that affects us though," I said, simply.

"Ugh," Jacob sighed. _Fuck him! This is not acceptable. He needs to see us as equal, not breakable._

"What? I am not as breakable as you think I am! I don't know if you have short-term memory loss but I just took out almost all of the Canadian pack on low energy. I can surely cope with you."

"Ouch," he smirked. Something other than anger and frustration had finally changed his face.

"It wasn't meant to be an insult, I'm just stating a fact...I am stronger than you."

"I know, but strength is one thing, you and I getting it on is totally different."

"How?"

Jacob sighed rubbing the back of his head. "I might be…" he stuttered, I glanced at him, raising my eyebrow.

"You might be?"

"Look it's just that…" he tried to say again, "I don't know how to say this nicely or charmingly or whatever."

"Just spit it out, Jake."

"I might be too big for you."

There was a moment of silence before I burst out laughing.

I glanced up to see Jake raise an eyebrow, "Look you may have a lot of muscle but that's not going to be a problem," I said.

"Oh god, Nessie, you are so innocent," he groaned, dragging his hands over his face.

"What?" I asked. I didn't quite understand what he meant.

"I meant my _size,_ " Jake said as he glanced down.

I followed his eyes down and- "Oh," I gasped. He meant his _size..._ totally different. I smiled shyly, looking down at my feet as I shuffled them, disturbing the dirt underneath them.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered pulling me into his arms and winding them around me into a hug.

"I know," I murmured.

We were quiet for a moment.  _It couldn't be that bad, I mean I knew he had to be of some reasonable size because of the huge bulge but seriously it's not like it would cause a problem...would it?_

"I-- read somewhere it doesn't matter how big the guy is as long as the girl is wet enough there," I whispered.

I felt Jake's chest rumble as he laughed quietly.

"I want to try Jake. I know last time was a disaster, but this is gonna get worse if we try to resist," I whispered, "It's hurting both of us."

"I know, Ness."

"Please, make love to me. Just love me, I cried softly.

Jacob let out a long sigh, his muscles tensed and he replied, "Okay."

"Please, I just- wait. What?" I stuttered.

"You're right, it's putting a strain on us. Me being so tense has left the pack quite strung out today. Small things, but it's there. I can't have that," he muttered, “Fuck. I thought I could hold out longer than this.”

I nodded my head, smiling and unwinding myself from him.

"Go hop into bed, I will be back in a couple of minutes," I went to hesitate but he pressed a finger to my lips. "Shh...just go get that sexy ass into bed and I will be there soon, I promise. I'm just going for a run to wear myself out a bit," he uttered.

I nodded and walked off towards the tent. I heard his footsteps become heavier before becoming quieter as he ran off.

Slipping into my bed, I sighed and pressed my burning cheek to the cold pillow.

_Is this finally it? Are we going to make love? What if I am terrible at it?_

My thoughts became worried as I feared the worst. _His monster arose the last time we tried...which was yesterday...good one. For him to try means he’s gonna put a lot of effort in, which means I have to do everything in my power to make it as easy as possible._

I grasped the blanket tighter around me and ended up scissoring my legs as I tried to find friction. I panted feeling heady, all my worries vanished as my hormones level rose and my body cried for release.

"Jake," I whimpered.

Feeling like I was going to lose my mind, I rolled over to see Jake emerge in the doorway. I almost came right there and then. His muscled body, the sweat so thick it looked like he'd had a bucket of water dumped on him...and the moonlight shining off of it...it caused every muscle in my body to respond, clenching and releasing a hundred times.

I bit my lip as Jake ran a towel over his rippling abs.

"Jake," I whispered.

"Yeah," he panted, looking up as he dawdled over to me.

"I need you," I whispered.

"I know Ness, I need you too," he said dropping to his knees.

I moaned as his mouth found mine and his body threw shadows as he hovered above me.

His hand brushed down my body while he kissed my neck. I tugged at his pants and felt his smile against my skin.

"Easy tiger," he whispered into my ear.

"I want you now."

"I know Nessie," he murmured against my lips before laying a swift kiss on them and went back to his torturous pleasure on my neck.

His hands grabbed at mine and pinned them above my head.

I groaned as he pushed his hips against mine. Obviously, he was trying to drive me insane.

"This better not be you teasing me again. If you're not going to then just say. I am going insane enough already."

He chuckled, "Don't worry Ness, you will orgasm before all this is over,"

His words made every muscle south; clench involuntarily and I cursed him for having such an effect on me.

"Please, I want you now."

"I know Ness."

"Then make love to me."

Jake kept quiet but then pulled my tank top over my face until it covered my eyes.

In a rip, my bra was toast and flown across the room, broken.

"I liked that bra," I grouched playfully.

"I will buy you a new one," he growled playfully back.

He obviously didn't want to have to go through the effort of removing my shirt because it remained over my eyes. I could still see him, barely.

My voice became longer and higher as his mouth trailed over my breasts, biting gently and sucking hard.

"Jake, please no more teasing," I moaned.

"I want you as wet as possible."

His eyes flicked up to me momentarily then he kissed his way down, trailing kisses down my stomach and then with his tongue; lightly trailing it around my navel.

"Jake," I moaned. Jake's eyes flickered amusement before he brought his sweet mouth down further.

In a quick tug, my flannel pants were gone and his tongue almost to his destination, "Jake you don't have to…" I almost came at the first touch of his tongue.

Sucking and nibbling, I lost track of the time, day or even where I was.

I cried out and Jake hushed me, "You are going to get us caught Ness," he murmured playfully.

Memories flash back to Logan and I that night at Liam's….

Panicking, I pushed him off me and pulled his shoulders up till I could kiss him, "Ness," he tried to say through the kiss, "what's the matter?"

"I wanna be on top," I said simply, throwing him down onto his back and ran my hands down his body before resting them on his hips. Placing a kiss on his abdomen just at the line of his jeans he groaned, "Ness no, I will flip."

"Good," I murmured and yanked off his jeans, along with his boxers.

I knelt there over him for a while just staring, "Ness?"

_Gosh, could it get any bigger?_

"Nessie?" Jake sat up and rubbed my arms trying to soothe me, I still didn't understand why people did this. It doesn't comfort me!

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just...I didn't know you were that...ugh…"

"Do you want to stop?" he asked gently.

"No," I said firmly and pushed him till he fell backwards onto his back.

"You don't have to do this. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Jake tried to assure me.

"Shut up Jake, I'm trying to concentrate…"

"I didn't think touching something took that much concentration," he teased.

"It does when you are trying to figure out how to do it."

"Oh, Ness, it's alright you just-"

"I know how to do it, Jake, I've already done it with someone else."

"What?" he growled.

"It doesn't matter," I said quickly as I grasped his erection, tightly.

He let out a harsh breath and swore, "Fuck, Ness."

I moved quickly. I didn't know how long I would have so I tried to use the element of surprise to prevent him from stopping me. I took him into my mouth, groaning as I did.

"Oh my god. Wait, Ness!" he groaned.

I began to choke and came up for air.

"Nessie, whoa, whoa!" Jake quickly pulled me up, "Don't push yourself."

"I just wanted to return the favour," I gasped as I tried to breathe.

"I think we've done enough of this," he murmured into my ear then got me to kneel above him. "I need you now," he growled.

His words made me clench once more, and my breathing became shallow. The nerves were beginning to set in and I closed my eyes, trying to fight the feeling to flee.

"You're so wet," he groaned as his fingers brushed lightly over my folds.

He smiled as he looked at me, "You ready?" he asked gently.

I nodded shyly, eyes shut tight before he gently pulled me down onto him.  
I cried out at the intrusion. I was way too tight and it was gonna hurt. Jake winced and pulled out.

"I don't think this is the right way for your first time," he whispered to me.

"Our first time," I frowned.

Before I could question him further, he was on top of me; sliding in with smooth grace.

I winced a little as he bent down to my ear, "You okay?" he asked. I nodded sheepishly and groaned in ecstasy as he pulled his erection back out.

Starting off slow, I didn't realize what the problem was, he was making me feel full but it wasn't painful. It was all in his head...and mine. He wasn't being rough or overbearing and even though it wasn't what I imagined, I enjoyed it. I didn’t even see a glimpse of the monster that laid beneath, and I was almost waiting for it to arise...but it never did.

"You feel so good, Ness," he whispered in my ear, "Just tell me if it hurts and I'll stop."  
  
I shook my head. It wasn’t hurting at all. My eyes watered a little as I adjusted to the size of him but it felt good nevertheless.  
  
“Babe, if it’s hurting tell me now, cause once I reach a certain point I won’t stop. I won’t be able to stop.”  
  
I nodded my head, “It’s good,” I gasped.

I found it hard keeping my gaze on him as he buried himself deep. The connection felt too real and had me clenching hard. However, now that my muscles were being pushed apart, we both cried out as they tried to come back together.

"Jesus Christ, Ness. Don't clench."

"I can't help it," I moaned.

"I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that."

I had no idea how to control my muscles and as my muscles kept slamming down on his most sensitive part, Jake groaned louder than a bear and so did I.

"Ness, please," Jake begged.

"I don't know how to stop," I whispered.

"Breathe, Ness. You're not breathing. Push your stomach out." One of his hands pushed down on my abdomen and I breathed out a slow, long breath.

"I don't want to know, how you know that," I whispered.

Jake slammed into me harder and I yelped.

"Jake," I cried.

"Too late now babe, I can't stop."

I whimpered as he pushed into me harder. It felt like he was tearing through every barrier I had protecting my body.

It wasn’t painful, but it was overwhelming. I felt like my muscles were been worked over, and I could feel every single inch of him as he was my personal workout trainer.

Suddenly feeling like I wasn’t doing enough, I felt like I needed to contribute something to this amazing experience.  
  
I let go of his waist and grasped his forearms, pushing myself up and kissing his throat.  
His neck strained and he closed his eyes, pulling back so he was out of reach.

I stared blankly at him, worried I wasn't doing something right. I was concentrating hard on not clenching which meant I was no longer close to cumming. However, it was still feeling incredible, even when he was being a little rough. I wasn't breakable and he shouldn't treat me like I was.

Once more I tried to contribute, but he pushed me down once more and slammed into me harder till I cried out.

"Jake, you're hurting me," I cried.

Jake stopped immediately. Worried and scared, he pulled back till he was half a meter away from me. I reached out to put a hand on his cheek, to reassure him I wasn't badly hurt, but he tilted his head back, and out of reach.  
  
“Jake,” I whispered.

"I'm so sorry Ness. I so was worried this was gonna happen."

"You're just pushing a little too hard, it was amazing before that."  
  
Jake kept quiet.  
  
“Jake, I can’t even tell you how amazing this was feeling. You just got a little too rough. I can handle most of it, but you just got a little much.”

Jake hung his head, "It's not as simple as it is for others Ness, I can't really control myself."

"How so?"

"Werewolf Ness. Werewolf."

I rolled my eyes, "You're more stubborn than anyone I know. Why are you letting your wolf turn you into a bitch?"

Jake growled low in his chest.

I raised my eyebrows, "Seriously Jake, I'm doing my best to control my muscles, surely you can control your wolf."

"I'm trying Ness," Jake groaned, “You have no idea how hard I’m trying.”

"Try harder."

Jake growled once more before he got to his knees. “Don’t push me right now.”  
  
“Or what? You’ll succumb to your werewolf? Puhlease. You’re stronger and smarter than him. Just admit it. It’s not your werewolf. It’s you. You want to fuck me hard, and fast till we are breathless.”  
  
“No, I don’t.”  
  
“Admit it, Jake,” I said, “Don’t become your werewolf’s bitch...oh nevermind. You can't. You can't control yourself.”  
  
Jake’s face contorted and abruptly took him himself in his hand. I bit my lip at the sight of him touching himself.  
  
“I’ll fucking show you who's in command,” Jake growled and guided his member inside, right to the hilt.

"Oh my god, Jake," I moaned. My eyes rolled back into my skull and for a moment, I thought I’d pushed him too far again until-

"Is this better," he growled.

"Yeah," I moaned and grabbed a hold of his thick shoulders to hold on. We remained still for a moment, and I didn’t want to say anything more...so instead, I tried to intentionally clench on his thick member.

Jake groaned against my throat, and I smiled. I could have an effect on him as well.  
  
I turned my head to kiss him, but he moved out of reach. _Was he being serious, right now?_

"What the hell, Jake," I groaned, my head flopping back onto the bed.

"What?" he uttered, panicking as he pulled out abruptly.

I winced and cried out. “Fuck, don’t pull out so suddenly,” I muttered.  
  
Jake eased back in slightly before rethinking it and slid back out gently. He seemed conflicted.

"What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing my thighs.

"What's wrong with you? You won't let me kiss, touch, or play with you," I complained, sitting up.

"Ness, seriously," he said like I was just kidding around.

"Don't, Ness me," I growled.

He gave him an annoyed look. I sighed and admitted, "I don't know the first thing about this. I'm just worried I'm not doing enough."

"That part is easy, Ness," he whispered.

"And how's that?" I hung my head, staring down at the sheets between my legs. There were spots of blood, and I knew my virginity was gone.

"You just have to relax for me."

I barely heard what he said as I stared at the sheets. "There's blood," I whispered.

"Don't worry Ness, it's normal."

"But there was blood last time."

"I guess your healing abilities keep repairing it somehow. I'm not sure it's supposed to work like that."

"No, I don't think it's supposed to," I muttered.

"Ness, look at me."

I glanced up at him, his worried look made me nervous. "Did it hurt?" he asked.

"No, it didn't. So, don't use that as an excuse to never touch me again. I'm fine."

"I just don't want it to feel like I'm ripping into you every time."

"You're not. We don't know if it will happen again."

There was a moment of silence.

"I didn't quite hear what you said before," I muttered.

"I was just saying, you don't have to do much. All you have to do is moan for me."

I hung my head once more, to hide my burning cheeks.

He clutched my chin and tilted my head up. "I need to hear you," he whispered. "Otherwise, I worry," he admitted.

"Why?"

"Because. Your moans are the only way I can read you, and your body's reaction."

"Are you sure it's not your animal instinct coming out?" I joked.

He chuckled, "No. It's my way of knowing you're enjoying it."

"If you say so, but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I want to know if you are okay, I barely hear grunts out of you. You won't let me do anything to contribute to your pleasure."

"You just let me worry about me, okay?" he murmured in my ear and brushed the hair off my face.

"So, you just cater for both of us? How is that fair?"

"I want to take care of you Ness," he smiled, "I want to protect you, love you and I want to make you feel good. That is my domain. Yours is to love me, to boss me around, make sure I don't murder anyone and to let me make you feel good so that I feel important," he joked with a smirk on his face, "you have other stuff to worry about, let me just worry about this, okay?"

"You know an hour ago, you were rejecting me for sex. You had a whole different tune."

"Well I can't do something half-ass, can I?"

"So, you are all in?"

"Not quite yet," he smirked.

I smacked him across the shoulder, "I'm serious," I grouched.

"Yes Nessie, I am all in."

"You won't say no again?"

"On one condition," he murmured.

"And what is that,"

"That I'm allowed to lay claim over you whenever I damn well please," he smiled and kissed my cheek. He meant being protective of me and being all 'I male, you mine' caveman shit but I was in a playful mood and wanted to rile him a bit.

"And what if I don't want to have sex?" I asked.

He playfully nipped at my neck, "Well I guess I will just have to seduce you," curling one of his hands around my thigh, he hitched it over his hip and brought himself closer between my legs. "And you know what I mean Ness, I want all of you and not just the physical stuff."

"I know," I whispered against his lips.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Maybe," I teased.

"How can I change it to a yes?"

"Kiss me then I might say yes," I whispered.

"I don't like those odds. Seems like you are just using me for my body," he feigned disgust.

"Damn, you caught me," I nipped at him playfully.

"Say yes," he uttered, but a growl escaped from his chest and I knew his wolf was back. Ready to claim me as soon as it could.

"No, it's alright. I don't think I want to anymore," I teased.

"Oh really?" he smiled and bent his head down low, "your body is telling a different story," he whispered into my ear as his pushed his hips into mine slightly and his member ran up my slick folds; making my body quiver and a mewl escape my lips.

"No fair," I groaned.

"Oh, it's very fair. Say yes and I will finish you."

His words had me in a state of lust and terror. "Oh," I whispered, my eyelids blinking rapidly.

A rumble ran through his chest, "Don't play cute now. This whole innocent act will break me."

"Well in that case," I teased and batted my eyelashes at him deliberately.

"Oh babe, you don't want to go down this road," he uttered darkly.

"You said to be cute," I whispered.

"No, I said don't. Make a decision, Ness."

"I said maybe."

"Say yes."

"No," I whispered.

"So, it's a no then?"

"No," I whispered once more.

He growled before biting down hard on my neck, but I didn't cry...the sound that left my mouth was of pleasure. Surprised by the feeling I gasped, attempting to push him back. He withdrew back only a fraction, but before I could protest; his hips came back and slammed into mine as he buried himself deep within me, and I cried out once more.

"You are mine," he breathed out raggedly.

A small whimper escaped my lips and his head snapped up as his eyes opened with sheer terror.

"Oh god…" he whimpered to himself. "I'm sorry. Nessie, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize…" I said and my hands came down on his hips, holding them in place.

"I don't know why I did that."

"It's because I'm yours," I whispered against his lips.

He sucked in a harsh breath. "Say that again."

"I'm yours."

"Yes?" he questioned me.

"Yes," I whispered.

I felt him shift before his mouth came down on mine, surprising me. Our mouths entwined, passionate kisses, little nips at each other and the feeling of love bleeding out between us; left us in a state of no return. There was no stopping now.

"Make love to me Jake," I moaned.

"Mm," he murmured. He smiled as he withdrew and came back in with agonizing slowness.

"No. None of this slowness bullshit. You're not built for that." I spoke with confidence. "We are not built for that," I uttered and smiled up at him, placing a hand on his cheek. "I can handle it. I will handle your wolf. I won't let it ruin this moment and neither will you," I whispered.  
  
Jake hesitated, but then nodded and withdrew out with a much harsher pace and slammed back into me. I winced, but before he could protest, I covered his mouth with mine and kissed him till we broke off for air. "Don't you dare. I'm okay," I assured him.

Within a matter of minutes, I found what I was so desperately needing; pleasure. And by the looks of Jake's face, he was too. He was straining to hold back his wolf as I was straining to hold out my muscles.

"Oh god," I groaned as my hands ran through his hair, grasping and tugging at it; which he didn't seem to mind.

I moaned back into his ear as my orgasm built up, spreading my legs wider as I clutched on to his back and dug my fingernails in. Everything in me was tightening and clenching around him so hard that Jake's eyes closed shut and he couldn't watch down on me anymore from the climax that built up as my hips thrust up against his. I just couldn't hold it back anymore and Jake's wolf began to surface as well.

My whole body felt on fire and didn't know if it was minutes or seconds but time didn't seem to exist when it was just us.

Glancing up at him, he was panting, and I don't think I ever saw him breathe this rapidly.  
I felt my whole body go into hyperdrive and I wrapped my legs around him. Somehow Jake resurfaced for a moment and gave me a quick kiss as I clung to him. Next thing I knew, he pushed harder, really going for the kill. Going faster and harder left me screaming, which would have been embarrassing...had I cared.

"I'm not sure...how much longer...I can last, Ness," he panted, hanging his head, his breath harsh in my ear.

"Let go, Ness, don't hold back anymore," he said, his words leaving his mouth in quick bursts of air.

I entered a state where my muscles started involuntary contracting around him. I began twitching and he seemed to notice. "Come for me, Ness. I want you to come," he groaned. "Please," he grunted.

His words were my undoing and everything in me felt like it shattered into millions of pieces. It was like my whole world was solely focused on this feeling. In those moments, I couldn't think of anything else, except how good Jake had made me feel. Everything that felt right was happening at this moment, I hoped it would never end; but like all good things, it did.  
  
As I came down from cloud nine, I barely noticed Jake finish as well. Both our bodies slumped down to earth and Jake's heavy body collapsed on mine.

I held Jake within my embrace, his weight heavy but not overbearing. I stroked his hair and closed my eyes. I didn't think it could get any better than this, with his extraordinary body; a warm heavy blanket and a feeling of being totally wrung out. I had experienced the ultimate high of pleasure, and his love that radiated from his very being, made it feel like our souls were connected.

"That…was...amazing," I panted.

"That's because I'm with an amazing girl," he said, as he pushed himself up, removing his heavyweight and warmth.  
  
The bitter, sweet air hit my skin fast and a shiver ran up my spine. Jake laid down beside me and noticed, the cold air making my nipples peak and become hard. He pulled me into his embrace in a rugged movement and kissed my forehead. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, his breathing still not quite right.

"Never better," I whispered, snuggling in as I suddenly felt very sleepy.

"I love you," was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

_To be continued..._


	14. When faced with challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

_Two years ago_

"So, do you know that girl uh Nicole?" Logan asked, I glanced at him sitting at the desk next to me, "It's just she seems cool you know," he said.

"Well I don't know, Ashley says differently."

"Oh, what did she say?"

"I would rather not talk about such stuff in class."

"Oh okay," he replied, a look of disappointment seeping onto his face and he straightened his chair, looking up at the board.

I glanced at Nicole sitting across the room from me and then my eyes adjusted to Ashley sitting in front of her waving her hand in front of my face, "What you looking' at?"

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Hey I saw Nicole looking at Logan, do you think she likes him?" Her sudden interest in Nicole was suspicious.

"I don't know, probably. What's not to like?"

"No stupid, I mean _like_ \--like him." she whispered loudly with force.

"Oh, uh I don't know," I narrowed my eyes, why did she care?

"Well you should find out," she beamed. She leaned so far over to me as she spoke, I thought she was going to fall out of her seat.

"Uh, I'm not getting into her business, I don't even know her."

"You should totally get the goss on her, I mean it will be fun, like a secret mission type thing."

"Uh no."

_What was her problem?_

Nicole seemed nice and her hatred towards her kind-of made me feel uncomfortable in the middle of the war between them. I was beginning to think that in the few weeks I was here I picked the wrong group of friends. I mean Ashley was alright--well when you were on her good side.

"What do you have against her, she seems alright?" I asked, with a little more anger in my voice than I would have liked.

"She is a total-"

"Good morning class," Ms Heslop said entering the room and the class roar of noise died down.

The class murmured back a lazy greeting as she sat down at her desk.

As she started calling out names on the roll, Ashley leaned over to my desk and whispered, "a total loser, she needs to be put in her place."

I saw red, it didn't seem right to pick on someone who didn't deserve it.

I whispered harshly, "No! Don't say things like-"

"Miss Cullen, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Ms Heslop asked and the whole class turned around in their seat and stared at me. My eyes went wide and I swear I was blushing, I quickly glanced at Ashley who was studying her nails before her. My eyes focused on Nicole behind Ashley and she seemed to pity in me.

"Uh," I mumbled.

"Miss Cullen?" Ms Heslop pursued as she pushed her dislodged glasses up her nose.

"Uh," I stuttered again.

"Come up to the front please,” the teacher said.

I stood before Nicole arose from her chair, "Actually Miss, I had simply asked her for some biology notes. She was simply telling me to be quiet. I am very sorry for disrupting the class, Miss."

"Very well, thank you for honesty. You may sit down Miss Cullen."

I quickly sat back down, clutching my hands tightly and glanced at my rescuer. She seemed to be focused on the teacher talking.

_She doesn't even know me and she helped me when my so-called friend didn't seem to give a flying tuck about me in my time of need._

After form room, I hurried after Nicole, catching up with her in the hallway, "Hey," I said reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Her head whipped around so fast, "Uh hi."

"Thanks for before, but why did you save my ass?"

"Because you shouldn't get in trouble for someone else's mischief," Nicole said simply.

"Oh. Yes, well I better get to class, but I just wanted to say thank you."

"Your welcome."

"If there is anything I could do to repay you just give me a yell."

"There is one thing."

"Oh yeah?" I asked nervously.

"Help me with biology."

"Oh, yeah sure."

"It's just you seem to be really good at it, and I really could use the help,” she said.

"Sure, no problem."

She shuffled her feet and looked down at her feet.

"Well you could come to my house this weekend, if you want," she said quietly.

"What time?"

"Uh two?"

"Great, see you later."

I went to turn but she halted me and scribbled something on her notepad then tore it off and handed it to me, "You might need my address," she joked and I smiled as I took it from her.

"Saturday at two, your house," I said and waved the little piece of paper in my hand.

"Okay, see you there,” she said, and her face lit up the whole hallway with her smile.

I waved and walked away quickly to class. By the look on her face, I had obviously made her day.

* * *

 

_Present_

"Hey," Jake mumbled as he slid into the make-shift bed.

"Hey,” I mumbled.

"You feeling alright?"

I yawned."Yeah, just in extreme pain."

"What?" Jake panicked and sat up to examine me.

I rolled over onto my back and looked up at him with a 'I'm kidding, you idiot' look.

Jake sighed and lied back down, running his hands through his hair.

"Don't joke about that Nessie," he murmured.

"What do I joke about then?"

He gave me a look of confusion.

"Do I joke about how small you are? I mean it's like I can't even feel you there," I said sarcastically.

Jake raised an eyebrow at me and rolled on to his side propping his head up by his elbow. "Really? Well that doesn't explain how you came last night, I could have sworn you screamed my name," he said, pretending to think deeply.

"Nah, it was all fake. Even the scratches down your back. All fake." I giggled.

"I guess I will just have to show you just how small I am--again."

'Small' now being the total opposite to what we actually meant. Memories of him stretching me with his more than needed size had me growing damper by the second.

Jake could obviously smell my arousal as his free hand found my hip then he rolled back, pulling me with him so I lay on top of him.

"Found Seth?" I asked, killing the mood.

"Actually, he came home on his own, before you did," he said running his hands through his hair.

"Really?"

Jake nodded, "He came home, Leah called, the camp went to bed and I waited for you but you didn't come home as expected."

"I went to get something to eat in town then out of town," I said simply. He knew what I meant, and knew that I had been out hunting.

"I know," he whispered and kissed my neck, inhaling deeply. "I could smell it."

"Oh yeah," I whispered.

Kissing his way down my body, soft mewls escaped my lips but then there was a howl of laughter outside and I shot up pushing Jake to the side. Jake continued on his persuasive kissing on my neck but I pushed up from the ground, and walked over to my bag of clothes.

"So, what you had your fill of me already?" he said cheekily, "No pun intended," he added.

I laughed as I shoved my hands through the sleeves of my shirt and threw it over my head.

"Hey, don't act like this was all just me," he said.

"Of course it’s not all you," I chirped back at him. "I think I just need at least a couple hours before we get back to that."

I glanced and him and shook my head as he wolf-whistled at me when I was stepping into my shorts.

As I ran my hands through my hair, tying it up, he strolled over to me and wrapped his arms around me waist. My hands fell down to his hands; resting on my stomach. I turned my head to the side and up before his lips came down on mine.

The sounds of an argument disrupted us and I slipped out of his embrace.

Exiting the tent, I heard his grumble as his growl bounced around in his chest.

Oh, that sound was scary but I was too intrigued to know what was going on.

"Oh, so you think you're better than me?" Ashley screamed.

"I never said that!" Logan yelled back.

A pack of shirtless men stood in around Ashley and Logan as their argument had obviously drawn attention which was highly amusing.

"You are such an ass, we are so over!" Ashley screamed.

"Can you just calm down?" Logan yelled back.

"No! How could you pick her side over mine?"

"I wasn't picking sides, I was just saying you shouldn't talk about people like that."

"I can talk about anyone or anything, you don't control me."

That struck a chord in me just as Jake's hand slid around the nape of my neck.

I leaned back into his embrace and said, "We should break this fight up."

"Nah, the pack finds it entertaining and we don't have much to do today, so it ain't hurting anyone,” Jake said.

I nodded my head and watched them bicker.

"You are a total loser to pick her,” Ashley said, as she raised her voice higher.

"I never said anything about picking her. I was just saying you shouldn't hate on people like that!" he yelled.

I watched Logan with careful thought and wondered who they were talking about exactly.

"You-"

"Just shut up for a second," Logan said firmly and walked closer to her. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "Stop putting words in my mouth, I don't need someone who is hating the world through some narrow view. I don't need anyone in my life like that. So, you are right about one thing, we are over," Logan growled.

Ashley's eyes widened and glared daggers at Logan, "Fine!" she yelled as Logan walked back to his tent. "And you know what I've been sleeping with Jim because you're so lousy in bed and I need a real man," she said with a bitter resentment in her voice as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Just because we never had sex, doesn't mean I'm lousy. It just means I don't want your used-up ass," he said then zipped up his tent.

Some of the boys in the pack started laughing, while others chanted 'burn'.

"What are you all staring at?" Ashley screamed then stormed off.

Jake nudged my shoulder and glanced in her direction. He nudged me again when I didn't move and I glanced in her direction before looking up at him with a questioning gaze.

"Go," he whispered then walked off to go talk to a pack mate.

I sighed then followed after her.

On the edge of where the grass meets the sand on the beach; Ashley sat with her hands in her hair, resting her elbows on her thighs.

I stood there just watching her for a minutes debating whether this was a good idea or not. Obviously so consumed in grief she didn't realize I was there till I sat down beside her.

"Come to rub it in?" she bit out nastily.

"No."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I spoke, "I'm sorry for slapping you the other day, I shouldn't have done that."

Ashley kept quiet and her gaze down.

"You know-"

"Why are you talking to me, we aren't friends anymore," she spat.

"Well I just-"

"Just go away."

I arose from the ground and dusted of my butt and glanced down at her, she didn't care either way.

The birds called overhead and she glanced up watching them. She watched them with what seemed like envy, maybe she wanted to fly away from here.

Arriving back at camp empty handed; Jake raised his eyebrows. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to our tent and he followed.

Shrugging on a warmer jacket, I realized how I would feel in her shoes.

"Hey," Jake said, winding his arms around me, giving me a fright.

"You are sneaky," I murmured, turning in his embrace and stretching up on my tippy toes to peak him on the lips.

"I wasn't trying to be," he whispered.

I groaned as he lips found places on my neck that only he knew made me quiver.

"Hmm let's go to bed," I murmured.

"Can't babe. I'm on patrol after we head out for lunch."

"You are Alpha, you can change it so someone else is in charge for a little while..."

"Ness, if I change it, what kind of leader does that make me? Changing it for my own personal satisfaction is a waste of leadership."

"Okay, fine," I sulked.

"We have a long life ahead of us Nessie, there is no need to rush."

"I just want you so bad," I groaned.

"You want me ah? What happened to needing more time to recover?" Jake muttered.  
  
"I recovered."

"Oh really?" Jake said in a deep voice.

"Yes, now let's go to bed," I said dragging him to the makeshift bed.

"I want to babe. Trust me, but as tempting as that is, I have to go."

"I need you," I whispered before hanging my head.

He bent down and kissed my temple. Tucking my hair behind my ear; he then trailed his hand down my jaw to pull my chin up till I was looking at him.

"I know. You can have me later, don't worry," he murmured then kissed me swiftly.

"Mm," I murmured against his lips. I relished in those few moments of him kissing me and petting me.

"Right, the pack's off to lunch, do you want some?" he said detaching himself from me.

"Nah, I have to go out of town," I said, stepping back.

"Okay, I will see you later then."

"Mm," I nodded and walked out the back of the tent.

* * *

 

_Two years ago_

"So--state the purpose of DNA replication," I say to Nicole.

We were at her house that Saturday and I was helping her with Biology like I promised. We sat on her living room floor around a coffee table studying.

"Uh...DNA replication occurs in organisms for growth and--uh," she groaned and ran her finger down the textbook page.

"The purpose is for two daughter cells to receive a full set of genetic material." I said simply.

She groaned again and slumped her head down on the table with a thump.

"I'm never going to get this."

"Yes, you will, it just takes time."

"Like a million years."

I laughed and sat back to rest against the front of the sofa.

"You know what makes it easier...hot chocolate."

She laughed and arose from the ground, "Yeah okay, I will go get some."

I studied the room around me and zoomed in on her family photo. She seemed to have only her Mum and a little brother perhaps? I heard the jug boiled and rummaged through my bag for my phone.

Moments later coming back in with two mugs, I put my phone away and accepted the mug.

"Thanks."

She glanced at her textbook in disbelief and disgust.

"Let's take a break, we've been at this for two hours," I said.

"Okay," she said sitting down on the couch.

We sat in silence, sipping at our drinks before she squeaked out a sentence.

"Do you like anyone?"

"Uh I like you?" I said puzzled.

"No I meant boys."

"Oh, uh no not really. I'm not really into the whole dating thing."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"Uh."

"Uh?"

"He would never notice me."

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself, come on it's not like he's a movie star...is he?"

She laughed, "No, but he is one of the very popular boys in school."

"Ha they always are. Tell me,"

"Well-"

"Wait no, let me guess."

She glanced up at me and shifted slightly, amusement in her eyes.

"Uh...Nick?" I asked.

"No."

"Samuel?" I said.

"He has a girlfriend."  
  
"Uh…Thomas?" I guessed.

"No."

"Mr Tomlins?" I joked.

"Ew no, never a teacher," she laughed.

"Who then?"

"Logan," she whispered.

"Oh yes, well you're wrong." I said simply. The look on her face made me feel like I’d hurt her.

"What?" she whispered.

"He has noticed you,” I said quickly, “and I think he thinks that you are quite charming."

"He said that?"

"In some form of those words."

"Wow, I didn't think he knew my name."

"Oh, err yes, I'm sure." I lied.

"But he seems to think you're pretty awesome." I said truthfully.

"Oh," she smiled and hid her blushing cheeks.

"Anyway, should we get back to this?" I asked.

"Uh yes,” she smiled. The smile didn’t leave her face all afternoon.

* * *

 

_Present_

"Morning sleepy head," Jake said, walking towards the makeshift bed with a mug. I stretched out all my limbs. Cracking all over and yawning, I glanced around remembering where I was.

"Oh, thank you," I said, as he handed me the cup of coffee.

"You okay?"

"Yes, better than I have felt in a long time. Now that's the last time you get to ask me that question today."

Jake smiled and raised his eyebrows, "You ask me that question way too much," I said then sipped at the hot coffee.

"You know, most would consider that caring," he said crouching down.

"Yes, but you care way too much," I quipped back.

"Can't help it when it's you," he said sweetly, then kissed my forehead.

He grabbed the coffee mug from my hands and placed it to the side of the makeshift bed before running his hands up my body and kissing my throat. A growl rumbled through his chest as his territorial instincts raged and he pinned me down to the bed.

It had been a few weeks now, since Logan's and Ashley's spat. Both of them refused to be around each other. In the few weeks living here, Jake and I had been making up for lost time with lots of...well let’s just say intimate contact. Being with him awoke this desire and passion that I never felt with Logan or anyone else. I mean yes, with Logan there was lust maybe even a little love; but never this driving force to be so intimate like with Jake and I don't just mean sex, but body and soul.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as his hand glided down my body.

"Enough talk," I whispered back and twisted till I was on my front.

"You want to do it like this?" Jake said harshly as he breathing increased rapidly.

"Yes," I assured him. I moaned as I ground my ass against his crotch. The denim of his jeans was rough against my sensitive, soft skin.

"No."

"What?" I gasped. Suddenly I felt very vulnerable being rejected in such a compromising position.

"I can't. Not this way," Jake groaned.

I slipped out from underneath him and pulled the sheets around my naked body.

"It's not that I'm not grateful. I just want to make love to you Nessie, not rough."

"I wasn't thinking of it like that, I was just trying something different," I muttered.

"Why? What's wrong with what we do?" Jake asked.

"Nothing, I was just putting myself in a compromising position to show how much I love and trust you."

"Don't you see babe, as much as you trust me, you shouldn't do that because my wolf will take advantage of you and he won't let up."

"Maybe I wanted that," I mumbled underneath my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I whispered.

He shook his head and gave me a look, he'd obviously heard what I said.

"You're crazy if you want that, do you have a death wish?" he asked rhetorically.

 _No, but maybe I just want to give myself to you, how I see fit,_ I thought.

"Everything we've done is putting you in a compromising position babe," Jake said.

"I don't see how," I grumbled and turned from him.

"You are always at risk with me. Being pinned under me is compromising enough to you, because you can't get away."

"I could," I growled.

"Without hurting me," he added.

I went to open my mouth but shut again. He had a point.

"You and I know that you would endure anything to please me and make sure I enjoy myself, so if anything went wrong, you wouldn't stop it. That's the reason I am not putting you in any more than normal endangering positions because I know you won't stop me."

I kept quiet.

"Am I wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head. _The jerk had a point. I had to remember to think of what it would be like if the roles were reversed._

"Can you see why I won't take you like this?" Jake asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Well then, come here and give me a kiss."

I shook my head, "No, I don't feel like it anymore."

Jake blinked, clearly taken back, "I'm not growling you or trying to control you."

"I know. I just lost...the feeling."

"Oh," Jake muttered.

"Yeah oh," I growled.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be." I breathed out a sigh of frustration.

"I appreciated the gesture and I know it's because you love me-"

"Can we just stop talking," I snapped and closed my eyes as I pulled the sheets tighter around me.

"Only if you come here," he said, opening his arms.

I reluctantly shuffled into his embrace and he kissed my forehead as he laid us down on the bed, pulling more blankets over us.

"You know I care, right?" he mumbled.

"Shh--No talking."

Jake kept quiet until the tension in me eased a little, but something must have been bugging him because what started with kissing, ended up him pushing for more. Kissing me with wild abandon, breaking the silence as he shifted, I became confused.

"No," I whispered against his mouth.

"Yes," he urged.

My eyes opened in a flash. _He never rushed me…_

"Jake, we need to stop right now," I growled. My tone was firm, maybe a little too cold but harsh nevertheless.

Jake reluctantly pulled back and gazed at me as he ran a hand through his muzzled-up hair, "I was trying to apologize and make you happy again."

"By sexing me into submission and urging me to do it," I said, and my voice dropped several notes.

"Well when you put it like that geez!" Jake growled and I shuffled out of his embrace. "You're one to talk Miss this is the perfect opportunity for sex, Miss I need you now, Miss -"

"That's different, you're a male, and you can say no easily."

"I don't see how. If anything, I've given you what you've wanted and now you're saying no."

"I was going to before, so don't give me that crap," I growled.

"Look I really don't want to have a fight with you right now -"

"Then don't start one!" I said coldly, and boldly stood before marching towards the door.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What's up with your mood swings lately, have you not been hunting enough?" Jake muttered.

I ignored him, striding towards the door.

"Ness if you go out there looking like that I will kill my own fucking pack because they looked at you."

I glanced down and was completely naked, in a panic one arm covered my breasts while my right hand went down to cover- "That's mine," Jacob growled.

I grabbed my clothes in a swift movement. "You can deny me as long as you want but no one else sees or touches it," Jake snarled.

"Dick," I snapped back, while trying to hook my bra.

In moments, Jake had his hands on my hips, turning me to face him.

"Say. That. Again," he bit out. He made a small talk conversation sound like a threat.

I rolled my eyes and his narrowed.

I was about to come up with some snappy remark before a loud slap came down on my bare ass. In fright, I let a small scream and covered my mouth with my hand in the same instant.

"You want to get mad at me? Fine!" he yelled and walked off to grab a shirt. "But don't ever pull away from me," he growled.

"You hit me," I whispered and I pulled on a shirt. A little turned on and frightened at the same time, I couldn't remember what piece of clothing went next.

He seemed taken back, realizing what he'd done but he stood his ground. "A smack is nothing, Ness," he growled.

"I don't doubt that." I stood back, putting distance between us.

"This could have been sorted out by now," he said, huffing as he put his shirt on.

"How? By letting you sex me into a good mood?" I snapped.

"I don't see how that is a bad thing."

"It's too late. You killed my buzz, what did you expect to happen by rejecting me?"

"I didn't fucking reject you," he snarled. I clenched my legs together. I didn't know why but my body responded. Moments passed and I bit my lip, thinking about the position I wanted to do before and grabbed the edges of my shirt, tugging at them.

As I realized I was staring blankly, Jake was staring back at me.

Jake became even more agitated, "So what, you want sex now, Renesmee?"

Taken back by him saying my full name, whatever sexual desire I had was now gone.

"No," I muttered.

"Fucking hell. I’m over your mood swings Renesmee. You’re so hot and cold, it’s giving me whiplash. I have no idea what the fuck is going on with you-"

I began to feel sick as Jake began to complain. I got so frustrated and overwhelmed, that I let my little secret slip, "I'm pregnant," I blurted out.

_To be continued…_


	15. Bigger problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sex scenes.  
> I do not own the character's nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series

"You...you can't be," Jake stuttered, he stumbled back, rubbing the back of his head and began panting shallowly.

I shoved my arms into one of his big shirts and pulled it over my head.

"Jake I'm sorry. I don't know how it happened…" I said concentrating on putting my underwear on.

"But we have been using protection…we've -" I stopped in my tracks, staring at him and then ran my hand though my hair in frustration.

"Not the first time, the timeline for me to start showing signs adds up to our first time a couple of weeks ago," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"This...this is big Ness," he began pacing the room.

"I know," I whispered, as I watched him like a tiger circling me.

"This...a child…"

"I know."

"I can't do this…" My hands dropped to my sides and I glared daggers at him.

"And you think I can? I'm terrified Jake," I yelled. _How dare he._

"I'm terrified! I was so scared this would happen and now look!" he shouted.

I broke then, so much for protecting me and caring for me. _He couldn’t even...no. No, I wouldn't stand for this._

I stormed out of the tent, and pack mates turned to stare at me with astonishment.

I glared back at them and snapped, "What are you looking at!"

Some averted their eyes while others whispered among themselves.

I growled at them and it came out so frighteningly loud that I widened my eyes. I didn't know I could make that sound...but then I realised that it had come from behind me. All the pack mates scattered and disappeared like a lion had been let out of its cage.

Jake's presence against my back was obvious and it was like a grizzly bear breathing down my neck.

"What are you doing?" Jake growled. I swallowed loudly, kept my head down and kept my back to him as I was afraid of him in this mood right now.

He spun me around so fast and caught my shoulders, tugging my chin up roughly with the edge of a finger. I opened my eyes slowly as he growled low in his chest.

"Don't ever turn away from me," he said with an icy tone.

"I wasn't-"

"You did!" he snarled.

"Okay I'm sorry, calm down," I whispered.

"You are mine!" he snarled again as he grabbed me close and suddenly the pack disappeared from behind us. I panicked as my eyes widened, "Don't ever pull away from me like that again and don't show everyone what's mine!" he shouted.

I had realised shortly after everyone stared at me that I was only in his shirt and my panties.

"I may be yours but you don't need to scold me in front of everyone," I said, shoving his hands off me.

"If you are mine, it shouldn't matter!” Jake was gone, and there was nothing but the wolf in human skin. Jake’s monster had arisen and it was completely my fault...again.

I had no chance in hell in winning a fight with him, but that didn’t mean my anger suddenly vanished when he tried to dominate me. I yelled, "No! It's called respect. If you want yell at me, you can take it out on me later, but not when the whole pack was watching."

He glared at me then reached forward and I stepped back out of reach. His eyes widened in disbelief. I panicked and in that moment, did the worst thing I could have done in that moment; I ran.

Jacob gave chase and before I knew it, it was a wolf chasing a vampire, not Jake chasing Renesmee.

I heard his growling and hard paws hitting the ground hard, making the earth quiver.

I didn't know why I was running, I just knew that if I stopped I would be caught.

_No I can't run from him, this is stupid and childish, this needs to stop._

I skidded to a stop and spun around knowing that he would be here in seconds.

Moments later a large wolf appeared, jumping out from the bushes and changing mid-run before pushing me up against the nearest tree. Ripping his shirt from my chest, my eyes widened in shock and gripped his shoulders in automatic response as he pushed me up the tree by my hips.

"Jake," I tried to scream out but his hands gripped my hips hard, and I winced in pain.

Jake was lost, and I knew he would never hurt me on purpose, or even if he was angry. This wasn’t Jake. This was the wolf that desired me with such determination, that it could kill me.

"Do I have to remind you already that you are mine," he growled. I tried to speak but he shoved my panties aside then thrust his erection into me.

I screamed out at the sudden intrusion.

"Jake," I gasped for breath, and pushed at his shoulders, "I'm not ready-"

"You are mine!" he growled.

"You are hurting me!" I yelled at him.

He buried himself what felt like impossibly deeper and I almost cried. I could hurt him to get away. However, it would make this worst. It would become a bloody battle in seconds...but I can’t afford that because it ain’t just my body anymore. I was now eating for two.

"You are whose, Renesmee?!"

"Yours," I whispered, hanging my head to the side.

"Louder!"

"Yours, Jacob," I said as my eyes locked with his. Suddenly a look of realisation mixed with terror and panic, crossed Jake’s face. I saw a flicker of Jake arise again.

"And don't you forget it again," he shakily said, then quickly pulled out and set me on my feet.

I slid down to the ground and brought my knees up to my chest, while a ran my hands through my hair.

Jake paced around as if unsure of what just happened.

I ran my hands over my face and peeked through my fingers to see Jake scrub the back of his head, guilt written over his face.

"Jake."

"Don't,” he growled.

"Jake-"

He growled low in his chest once more and I shut up immediately, knowing full well not to push him. He looked like he was in a fight with himself; a fight with his wolf.

I slowly got up, realised I didn't have my clothes to wear and I didn't think he would appreciate the pack members seeing me in just panties...again.

I smacked my fist against the tree in frustration; it creaked and groaned.

Jake's bewildered eyes flicked up the sound. "No pants," I simply said.

"I'll go get you some, stay here," he said with a growl. He began to run off when he suddenly stopped and glanced over his shoulder, "Please. Please stay here?" he asked.

I nodded solemnly and he ran off only to return moments later.

"Here," he said extending his arm, careful not to get too close

"Look. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run or reacted the way I did but you have to realise that you can't change what happened.” Jake remained quiet. There was a long pause, and the silence was overbearing. “Look, I love you and because I love you I want to give you my body and soul.” Jake didn’t appear to be listening. I wondered if it was the pregnancy more than the naked thing that was the problem. So I said, “I'm scared too. I’m scared of what's going to happen to me too.”  
  
Jake finally looked up at me with sad eyes, and right then I knew that it wasn’t the fact that I was pregnant, it was the uncertainty of me living through the pregnancy that scared him. He was afraid to lose me.

I whispered, “I know how big getting knocked up is, it's is a fear of mine as well, but we are going to have to deal with this together. You’re not going to lose me, but you might if you keep slamming me up against the nearest tree." I took an unsteady breath, trying to calm myself down.

After a moment of silence Jake stopped pacing and crouched down, like the ground would help support him.

"I'm sorry, I lost control,” he said finally.

"I know it's my fault-"

"No, like we both say; we control ourselves. I didn't control myself."

"I-" I tried to speak once more, but he cut me off.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Ness but my wolf is a big part of me and it doesn't like to be denied of what it wants most. Every small feeling is ten times stronger being a wolf and I can't stop myself sometimes, especially when it comes to you,” he said. His eyes slipped from my face, and then he whispered, “I'm so scared of what this would do to you. We have no evidence that this works because there is hardly anyone like you.” I was about to step closer to him, when he suddenly stood to his feet, and walked backwards with his hands out defensively. “My wolf is riding me harder because stress is breaking my control,” he groaned. “Just-”

"I'm sorry," I tried to say as I moved closer to him.

"That came out wrong-” he said as he kept walking backwards. He was trying to get away from me but - I caught him and placed my hand over his mouth. I stared at him till he calmed down, then removed my hand and kissed him.

"I'm"...kiss... "so"...kiss..."sorry"...kiss..."Ness," he said in between my kisses.  
  
"I won't deny you again, and I will we get through this together,” I whispered, and kissed him once more.

"I shouldn't have pressured you," he hung his head, "and then forced you. I shouldn’t have let him take my anger and run away with it. I won't let my wolf hurt you again."

"Deal," I whispered and kissed him hard.

"We will do this together, but I'm so afraid, Ness."

"Look I'm only showing signs of pregnancy, okay?"

Jake didn't seem to ease at all.

"Sometimes the fetus dies in the cell formation."

Jake's eyebrows raised.

"Look I can still lose it," I said, and he frowned at me. "...by accident. This isn't set in stone till birth."

His shoulders sagged before he wrapped his arms around me, but that didn't necessarily mean the tension had left.

"We need to get you checked." Jake said.

"We would need my grandpa for that."

Jake nodded, "We can go back with the recruits. We will head back and see your grandpa to see if he can do anything."  
  
We began to walk back slowly, hand in hand. There was silence between us, but the birds, and insects were very much awake.

"Do you want this Jake?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"It wasn't expected."

"That's not answering the question."

"I don't know how to answer," Jake said after a while.

"Yes or no. It's not that hard."

"I don't know Ness, I've never wanted children to this point. I have a pack to look after."

"Really," I whispered.

"Yes...I don't know. If it turns out you are pregnant and we have it then I don't know, maybe I will want children then," he muttered back. He was quiet for a minute more before he said, "I wasn't in the mind frame for children. You will just have to give me some time."

"Fine but you only have nine months."

"Nine months...why would -" he asked puzzled, but stopped short when I smiled.

"Oh," he whispered.

"Yeah,” I grinned.

"Right. Well I guess we better get packed up as soon as possible. We will want to head out quickly if we want to get there by nightfall."

* * *

 

_13 months ago_

"So, Logan really seems to like you." Nicole said.

"Well maybe he using me to get to you."

"I seriously doubt it and besides who am I to get in the way."

"No, you liked him first it's against the sister code to steal him."

"There is nothing to steal, I can barely say three words to the guy," she muttered.

"Well we should help you get over that. Do a sort of detox for nervousness," I said.

"No I just think that you should not let me get in the way," she said.

"Are you sure? That's very negative you know."

"Hey well maybe because you go out with him, I can see him and get to know him and then maybe become friends with him."

"Well okay, so it's like a way for you to get use to talking to boys type thing."

"Yeah, is that weird?"

"No, don't worry, weird doesn't even begin to cover it with me."

* * *

 

_Present_

"Hey wake up," Jake shook my leg, "we are here."

I cracked open my eyelids and squinted because of the beautiful sunset with harsh light, it's colours made the sky look as if it was on fire, with the red fighting the yellow and collided in a mix of orange.

I covered my face with my arm and looked over at Jake getting out of the truck.

I yawned and stretched while he disappeared behind the truck.

I grabbed my phone out of my bag and glanced at the time.  _Hmm, we might not have enough time to get back today._

The door was wrenched open and Jake held out his hand, "Come on, let's get you checked out."

"I thought we were dropping off the other-" I turned my head to check out the back and there was no one there. "Oh."

"I thought it would be best to leave you asleep. You need more sleep."

"Oh, okay." I took his hand and jumped out of the truck.

Arm in arm, Jake and I walked up the stony path and I glanced at the trees surrounding us. Nothing like good, old, tall trees to make you feel at home. As it turns out Forks wasn't the only place that felt like home now.

Before we got to the door, Carlisle was greeting us from the threshold.

"Hi," I said.

"Renesmee, we've been worried sick,” he said.

"I'm fine, Grandpa." I groaned.

"Come inside, the fire is on," he said as he ushered us into the living room.

"Thanks, Grandpa."

"Are you okay? Your parents have been looking everywhere for you."

"Look I'm old enough to handle myself, okay?" I growled.

"As that may be, your parents didn't know where you were. Any parent, no matter the age of their child, would search."

"They knew I left with Jake. There was no need for alarm!" I complained.

"I think there is error to argue with in that statement."

"Fine, but we came here for a different reason. One that you need not judge me for."

"How serious is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Really serious. It was an accident, but I don't know anything about-" Jake who had been quietly sitting next to me the whole time, rubbed my back in reassurance.

"It's my fault. I was careless-" he said.

I cut him off, "No, you aren't the only one responsible-"

"No I am. I should have thought about this. I'm the adult."

"Oh, and I'm not!" I shouted at him.

"No, you're a young adult. You weren't going to think of these things because you hadn't done it before-"

"I've read all about it I should have-"

"Hold on," Carlisle spoke up, "It would be nice to know what the actual problem is. Arguing isn't going to solve this."

I turned my full attention back to Grandpa and exhaled a long drawn out breath.

"I might be pregnant," I said.

Everything was silent for a while as no one dared to breathe first.

Carlisle pushed up from his seat and started pacing. It was like he was trying to make me pass out from suspense, but then he suddenly walked over a far table and picked up the cordless telephone.

I jumped up so fast and almost flew to Grandpa's side before I placed my hand over his.

"You are not going to tell my parents, are you?" I asked.

"It's the responsible thing to do," Carlisle scolded.

"No. I don't want a lecture from them. Dad will kill Jake."

"I might just let him," Jake murmured.

I ignored him and said, "Please Grandpa, please. I need you to check me first."

"Alright, but your parents deserve to know," he said, with a worried look.

"Maybe later," I muttered.

Grandpa didn't seem to like that idea but accompanied me to his little lab. Jake remained where he was in the living room. Probably for the best considering how he looked.

"Okay up on the bed," Carlisle said.  
  
Placing a jelly type substance on my stomach, he started up the ultrasound and placed the transducer probe down on my belly. Pressing down slightly and shifting to a new place every once and awhile, I began to worry because I couldn’t see or hear anything.  
  
But then - "Ah," he said finally, like he discovered something.

"What," I asked impatiently.

"There it is,” he said.

"Really?"

"Yes,” he said, and showed me the little blip on the screen.

"Oh, my god." I gasped, frightened.

"You might want to get another scan done later."

"When?" I whispered, still in shock.

"Two weeks."

"Oh.” I took in a deep breath. “Kay.”

"It seems fine, but I'm not much good in this field, I'm afraid."

"Then while all the gear?" I asked.

"Emergencies, and I was thinking about getting another degree in this field."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why not?" he said, handing me some paper towels.

"Good luck with that," I muttered, cleaning myself up.

"So, when did you meet up with Jake?" Carlisle asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when did you sneak out to see Jake?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"From the development I've seen, you are about twelve weeks."

"What? That's impossible," I gasped.

"So when?" he asked.

"Jake and I only had sex for the first time two weeks ago, after we left."

"Really? Well is it possible it's-" I didn't want to hear what he was suggesting.

I cut him off abruptly, "No it's not anyone else's. Jake is my first and last."

"Well then, it's growing at an abnormal rate."

"It's like me?" I whispered.

"Yes, that's what it seems."

* * *

On the road again, about to head home, I finally broke the silence.

"Can we go home?" I asked Jake.

"We are."

"No I mean, Mom and Dad’s place."

"Oh."

Arriving at the house, it seemed wrong, empty.

Knocking on the door found no answer and by the looks of it, they had been gone awhile.

"Hey, sorry the Cullen's the moved. Can I help you with anything?"

The voice I recognized but I don't know how she didn't recognize me.

"Uh yeah, do you know where they went," I said turning around.

"They -" she paused seeing my face, "Renesmee?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Oh, my gosh!" She ran to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Hey!" I laughed.

"Renesmee, you just left! I didn't know where you went, and then your…and then we…and now..."

"Nicole, breathe. Just breathe. I'm fine, okay?"

"Yes okay. I'm just glad you're safe."

"I'm fine, how have you been?" I asked her.

"Good. Good. Different without you here."

"I know, I uh, I had to," I glanced down at my feet. "Do you know where my parents went?"

"They packed up and left."

"No idea where?" I guessed.

"Nope."

"Great, nobody knows where they went," I said to Jake.

Nicole looked up at Jake, blinked then tried to smile. "Uh hi,” Nicole said nervously.

Jake smiled and nodded his head once. I thought she was going to faint so I tried to ground her with touch, placing a hand on her arm.

"Uh this is Jake, he's my …" I looked at Jake, he raised his eyebrows at me, clearly amused. What was I supposed to say...boyfriend? He wasn't it was so much more than that. I doubt she would understand imprinting or soul mates, so I simply said, "Partner. He's my partner."

"Oh okay."

We were all silent, just staring at one another which was quite awkward.

"I'm going to go wait in the truck," Jake said, kissed my forehead then trudged off.

"He's uh-"

"Big? Loud? Cocky?"

"Yeeha."

I laughed, "He's a big softy, but also loud and cocky."

"I can see that, well I can see he's quite tall…and muscly and handsome," Nicole started to become memorized by him. I understood but no, he was mine.

"Nicole," I said abruptly and she snapped out of it.

"So, how's things with you," she said quickly.

"Different. I missed you," I said.

"Aw come on, you are going to make me cry." She hugged me and smiled, "Oh yeah, Logan texted. Told me he was sorry. I mean he just up and left. Told me he was leaving town the day he left, but still."

"So what was he sorry for?" I muttered. I felt like narking on Logan, but decided against it.

"Not talking to me for a while."

"Oh yeah?" I smiled, "That's something."

"He said he was being a total dick and that maybe we could hang out, given the chance."

“Sounds promising.”

"Yeah, I know. I've gotten better at talking to him."

"That's really good. I’m so happy for you.” I smiled and hugged her once more.

"But I don't know anymore,” she muttered into my shoulder. I released her and she whispered, “I feel like in those weeks we didn't talk, I just thought maybe it's not meant to be."

"What have I told you about getting down on yourself. He really likes you. I bet stuff just got in the way,"  _yeah stuff being that bitch Ashley_ , "He will come around, and you will realize it was worth waiting for."

"Yeah, I guess," she muttered. She paused processing and then finally- "yeah, thanks Renny."

"You’re welcome."

"Well I bet your really muscled, tall, hot boyfriend is waiting for you, you better get-" she was cut off by the buzz in her pocket.

Reading the text, she smiled and then jumped up and down before replying.

I grinned before inquiring, "Logan?"

"Yeah, we have a date this Friday."

"That's awesome. I hope you have fun."

"I'm sure I will," she grinned and twisted from side to side as she held the phone close to her chest.

"I wish I could stay longer but-"

"No I understand, you have to go," she said quickly, but I could tell she was sad to see me go.

"Yes, but text me, and I will try to visit again soon, alright?"

"Yep. Will do. I'll miss you," she said, fighting back tears. She hugged me this time, and tightly might I add. I grinned as she whispered in my ear, "My biology homework is missing you too."

"I bet you guys are. Alright. Be safe, bye." I waved and slid back into the truck.

"You okay?" Jake asked as I wiped my watery eyes.

"Yeah, let's go home."

As we got back on the road I looked back at Nicole waving at her disappearing into her home and wondered if I would ever be at home again. I was living with Jake in a tent with a huge undergrowth, it wasn't exactly the home I imagined to find myself in.

I glanced over at Jake, and by his reaction he was obviously watching me out of the corner of his eye and he reached one hand over to hold mine.

What was I supposed to do, what would I do?

How was I supposed to tell Jake that the fetus was showing signs of being like me?

What if I died giving birth; to a human/vampire… and werewolf hybrid?

_To be continued..._


	16. A lover's hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual content.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

_2 months later..._

"Jake-" I yelped before getting picked up and placed onto the mattress.

Jake panted as he been out with the pack the whole day, his whole top half naked and covered in sweat. As his lips came down on mine, I closed my eyes in satisfaction.  _God this is what I need, I've wanted him so bad all day._

Abruptly Jake ended our little make out session and kissed my forehead before rising himself back to full height.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he growled, prowling around to his bag and rummaging through his clothing.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I asked back cheekily. When I had awoken this morning, and puked up my guts, Jake wasn't there with me. I spent the whole day going through fits of being sick and then lying in bed alone.

_Why do they call it morning sickness, when it happens anytime of the day?_

"Don't be cute with me. You promised me you wouldn't leave the bed."

"Oh, so what I'm not allowed to pee?" I joked.

Jake's eyes flashed to me.

"Or eat?" I growled.

"You weren't doing any of those and you know it," he growled low in his throat.

"Why are you so grouchy? Oh, wait I know because-"

"Don't test me Ness, not today," he yelled.

I flinched, taken back by his reaction. He hardly ever yelled, only when he was truly pissed.

I wanted to dart from the room, but I knew that would make things worse, so I pulled the blankets up tighter and rolled over facing my back to him.

Feeling hot under all the layers, I fought the urge to kick them off while my stomach growled from lack of blood. I wanted it so bad, but Jake wouldn't let me hunt. Even though I was only twenty weeks pregnant now, my belly had started to swell and form a perfect bump due to its impressive growth rate. As soon as Jake noticed it, well there went our sex life out the window.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled, but I want you and bubs safe. I don't care how harsh I have to be Ness. I won't let your childishness hurt the both of you."

I broke into silent tears then, even pregnant with his own damn child and he has the nerve to call me childish.

"Right the pack is going to go out near the borders tonight, do you want blood?"

I kept quiet, afraid that my voice would break with one word.

"Ness, do you want food?"

I pulled the blankets tighter and rolled away from him as much as I could.

"Ness don't sulk, it's beneath you."

I ignored him.

"Fine, I will bring you back something any way though."

I heard the flaps of the tent door open and close and felt my heart sink.

_What does he expect to happen when he leaves me alone all day?_

Completely frustrated, I felt the need to get my own food and move about. He wouldn't keep me here. Peeping out of the tent door. I saw Seth keep watch. Whether it was for me or a threat I didn't know, but knowing Jake's protective nature, I didn't like my chances. Not risking it, I slid out the back door and ran as fast as I could. Out running anyone who might attempt to catch me. It actually felt good to be free.

"You are naughty," I whispered to myself. "But we need our independence."

Looking ahead my eyes widened and I pulled to an abrupt stop just aside a tree, quickly ducking behind it. I listened and tried to slow my heart beat down.

I paused and held my breath.  _Fuck._

What a damn coincident that he was there standing right in my path. There was no way to get around him either. Damn. Just going to have to wait it out.

After ten minutes, I was shivering in the cold. I didn't think to bring a jumper because I was going to be quick but Jake hadn't moved. It was like he knew I was there.

After five more minutes, he decided to take a run around the border. The one girl and wolf beside her that remained, suddenly fazed back and I heard bushes rustle. Curiously, I peeked out and saw two naked bodies on top of each other. Quickly covering my mouth to stop from gasping, I returned back to standing behind the tree.

 _Jayla and Frazier were a couple?_ I doubt Jake knew.

Using their distraction as an advantage, I escaped past them with ease.

Finally able to hunt, I found myself at peace even though I think I killed about four deer that night, maybe a mountain lion; I can't remember in the daze.

* * *

Returning back to camp, I found myself wrapped up in blankets quickly. Thanking god, I made it back before Jake.

I let myself ease into sleep- "You cold, Nessie?"

I sat up quickly to see Jake sitting in the corner of the tent. I almost couldn't see him. How did I miss him there, because I could definitely smell him now!

"Uh yeah, you should come warm me up." I tried with a sense of humour- it didn't work.

"Oh. You think so, do you?" he said darkly.

"Yep. Come on," I said, patting the bed beside me.

"I don't think you'd like me near you right now."

I swallowed. Frightened beyond belief, "I would, at least then I would have seen you more than once today."

"Oh really? You've only seen me once today?" he patronized.

"Yes," I whimpered.

He stood up to full height, "I'm really disappointed in you Ness."

I blinked, unsure of what to say.

"You really think after all these years, that I wouldn't know your smell?"

"What?" I squeaked.

"I may not have seen you, but I could hear your heartbeat and I could smell you!" he growled. "Your scent is like a drug to me Ness, and you think I can't smell it? And when I get back, you not being here-"

"I'm sorry-" I pleaded.

"No! No, you're not."

"I am I just-"

"You promised me you wouldn't leave the camp. What would happen if you got hurt, huh?" he growled.

"Stop it-" I whispered.

"What happened if you passed out? What would have if the baby broke your bones like you did to your mother?"

"I said stop it Jacob!" I screamed at the same time he yelled, "I won't go through that again!"

A moment of silence passed between us, before I whispered, "Then leave."

I heard Jake growl deep in his chest.

"No, actually I will," I said with a nasty tone.

Jake grabbed me before I could step out the door and wrapped his arms around me. "Let go Jacob, let me go!" I yelled.

"No god damn you Ness, I won't ever let you go, why won't you get that?"

"I don't love you anymore!" I screamed at him and he released me immediately.

"What?"

Stumbling back, I realized what I said, and knew that couldn't be taken back easily.

Jake fell to his knees before me and bowed his head to my feet.

"Jake...get…get up," I stuttered.

His body muscles twitched, like he was controlling his form.

"Jake I'm sorry about what I said but-"

"Kill me."

"What," I gasped.

"Kill me," he said.

"No!" I yelled, "You're crazy."

"I told you there is no life without you. Now that I've had you I can't live without you, so kill me."

"No. I won't."

"Fine."

He stood and I saw the distraught look on his face as he stumbled out into the middle of the camp.

"Kill me!" he yelled.

The brothers all emerged from their tents, all making a loose circle around him.

No one looked happy. They all ignored me as I stumbled up to him.

He had a knife in his hand! My eyes widened and I pushed through the circle, throwing myself at him, before I clutched the knife and threw it to the ground in a hurry.

Pushing him to sit back on his knees, I straddled him and ran my hands through my hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. If I did then I would want you to die, but I don't. Please Jake, don't do this," I whispered against his lips. I grabbed his hand with my shaky one and placed it on my stomach.

"Jake, I'm pregnant with _our_ baby. Please don't leave me. I will stay in bed... just don't...okay?" My voice shaking and barely above a whisper, "I love you. We are soul mates. You are the first and only man I've loved...love," I stuttered trying to correct my wording. "Jakey please."

He remained quiet, so I pushed his hair back and kissed him.

"Jake," I muttered against his lips. I started to shiver as the cold night air seeped into my body.

His arms slowly came around my waist and his lips barely brushed over mine.

He bent back as far as he could and took me with him, pulling me onto his chest.

"I'm sorry I'm not a better man for you," he muttered.

"You are. I was just angry. I said something stupid and I know now you can't say something like that and take it back but I am sorry. I won't say anything stupid like that again."

"You deserve better."

"No. No, I want you. I've been trying to get into your pants and soul since day one."

The crowd chuckled and Jake growled, dismissing them back to their tents.

"You're not listening again. You deserve better than me. I'm not saying you don't want me. I just-" he cut me off, rubbing a hand over his face.

"It's not that you said you don't love me, I thought you finally realized how much of a possessive dick I am and realized you can do better."

"No. No I only said that to make you let go. The only way our relationship will end is if you end it. Even then I still might fight you on that."

He closed his eyes, obviously annoyed. I bent down and kissed him, biting down on his bottom lip and tugging till his eyes opened. Grinding myself into him, I realized how bad this could go but I didn't want to stop as I felt like if we could just do this then maybe it would show him our connection, but I stopped as his hooded eyes scared me along with the growl that bounced around in his chest.

He sat up abruptly while he clasped my hips with his broad hands and stood with me in a smooth movement.

Coming back into our tent, he held me close to his body. He gently knelt down and placed me between the sheets, pulling the sheets up and slid in beside me, covering the both of us with the blankets. As his arms wound around me, I cuddled into his chest, but worried.

"I really am sorry-"

"Shh," he cut me off.

Tucking me in close, I felt immediately warmer. His body a thick mass of muscle and heat almost had me sweating within minutes of being tucked under him.

I tried to kiss his neck but he somehow kept me at bay.

_God, does he not realize that when we are sated our problems go away?_

"Sex doesn't fix things Nessie. It prolongs problems. We can be completely satisfied yet our problems will be still there in the morning."

"I'm not saying it will fix our problems, I'm saying it strengthens our bond. When our bond is strong we can conquer anything. This stress is not good for us, your pack or the baby."

"Ness, I could hurt you."

"Stop with this nonsense. I'm damn well stronger than you."

"I'm not talking about that. You have a lot more at stake, with the baby and your body trying to cope with two lives at sakes. I'm not going to risk yours and baby's life for pleasure."

"Fine, we won't, but when I get sick from stress, lack of blood and exercise, you won't have anyone to blame but you."

I turned in his embrace, my back to his front and crossed my arms in anger.

"Ness," he said, his voice harsh, and rough.

"And when your pack is becoming restless and tense and you start having rogue wolves, you will be to blame."

"Ness,” he said quietly.

"You know I'm right. I can handle myself. I know my limits. We've had slow and gentle sex before so I really don't see the problem."

I heard him growl.

"Oh, calm your horses. I'm just trying to make a point. Stop being so grouchy. I'm in bed for Christ's sake!"

Suddenly my sweat pants were ripped down.

I gasped, and pushed at him. "What are you-"

Then my panties were ripped from my body.

"Jake!"

His lips found my neck as he started leaving suckling kisses all down my throat.

I moaned low in my throat and it set off a chain reaction in Jacob.

One minute he was behind me and the next he was standing in the corner of the tent ripping his clothes off and phasing.

Not panicked by the fact that he was a wolf, but by the reason he changed, I quickly pulled my sweatpants over my bare behind and jumped up, trying to calm him.

"Jake-"

Suddenly howls filled the air and it was almost deafening.

"Jake, you need to calm down."

The large wolf started thrashing its head, but then the ground started vibrating as there must have been other wolves changing too.

My eyes widened, "Jake, I love you but you got to control yourself. Your pack is at stake."

Moments passed and Jake looked like he was in a fight with himself.  
In a flash of sickening cracks; a groaning Jake laid naked at my feet.

"Jake." I fell to my knees and ran my hands over his cheeks and forehead, trying to bring him back. Sweat covered every inch of his body.

"Jake," I whispered harshly, with an edge of panic to my voice.

I reached behind me for a blanket as he groaned low in his throat and rolled to his side.

"I'm here Jake. I'm right here." I bundled up the blanket and placed it under his head.

"Ness," Jake groaned.

"Jake-"

I was cut off by him pulling me on top of him, he pulled me down to his lips but didn’t kiss me.

"You need to be more careful," he whispered.

"What?"

"You broke my rib."

"What, how?" I muttered, and moved to check him.

"Your elbow shot back or something. There was just a sudden punch to the side and it triggered it,” he groaned, as I lifted his shirt.

"I didn't elbow you? I didn't even touch you." I saw his skin turning blue and black already. I didn’t know if it was a cracked rib, or fully broken.

I frowned, because I know I didn’t elbow him, but then there was a kick from within me that had me lurch forward.

"Oh," I gasped and held my belly.

Jake lifted up my shirt to reveal two bruises forming.  Injuries always showed up easily and fast with me, but are gone within the same amount of time.

"Oh shit.," Jake whispered.

"Jake, don't worry about it."

"My…our…it's strong…"

"Baby Jake, the word is baby and yeah I know but-"

"God Ness, it could kill you," he said as he sat up.

"Look, it left you a cracked rib and me a bruise. So be quiet. I can handle it. Even humans get bruises idiot."

"That's what blondie said when your Mom was pregnant with you and look what happened to your Mom." His hands scrubbed his face and I could feel his tension, "You are developing too fast."

"It's abnormal yes. But it's at its own unique rate, like me."

"Ness I don't want to lose-"

"You won't." I cut him off. I didn't need him to go down this path. He would bring me with him and make me panic. I couldn't stress, because this child meant everything.

"You don't know that. Your mother had a last minute save. You don't." Jake pointed out.

"I don't need one." I tried to reassure him and myself but doubt was started to seep in.

"You have no idea how this is going to play out."

"I don't care. I want you and I to become a family and then maybe this way you will stop treating me like a child and the adult I deserve to be respected as."

"You are just a kid,” he whispered.

"Then what does that make you?"

He smirked.

"Look, I don't want anything from you but love and respect. Is that really too much to ask for?"

"Is asking you to stay in bed too much to ask for," he snarled.

"You aren't turning this on me."

"Oh, I see," he said smirking once more.

"God, damn it, Jake." I pulled back, about to get up from the floor.

Jake placed a hand on the small of my back and brought me to his lips, planting a quick, swift kiss on my cheek.

"You mean everything to me. Without you, there is no me."

"You are too romantically soppy, my friend."

"I'm serious, Ness," he murmured against my lips.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed.

"Please Ness, can you just put yourself in my shoes?" I hated putting myself in others shoes. But sometimes it was the only thing to make more rational.

"Only if you do the same. If I asked you to stay in bed for months on end, would you enjoy it?"

"No, but I would do it for you."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Alright probably not, but that's because I was born to move."

"So was I."

Jake went quiet.

"Have I ever asked to stay indoors for more than a couple of hours?"

"Not really."

"What games did we play when I was small?"

"Hunting, hide and go seek, tag...okay I get it. You move a lot as well but still-"

I gave him a look that stopped him mid speech. His mouth contorted as he debated with himself.

"Fine, I understand. It's not fair to keep you stationary and bored, but do you see why I'm worried?"

"Yes. I do. I completely understand. I have the exact same fear Jake. No one has a clue how this is going to go nether lone end. I'm scared too, Jake, but I know if I don't act like myself and deny what I really need, I will go insane and that isn't what's best for the baby."

Jake nodded his head.

"I'm not going to overdo it. I wouldn't risk myself or our child like that, Jake."

"I just…"

"I know. I know Jake," I rested his hand over my stomach, "But I can handle myself, I know my limits. Trust me, you know you can, you are my soul mate."

"Okay fine, I will ease up. Don't expect me not to worry though."

"I wouldn't expect any less," I whispered as I bent down and kissed him.

As I ran my hands down his naked form, he sighed. My hands traced his muscled chest, following the line down from his pecks across his stomach, right down his happy trail and…his eyes snapped open.  
  
"No, Ness," he groaned.

"What?" I blinked innocently.

"I said I will ease up on you and allow you to leave the tent, but that didn't mean I was going to start having sex with you again."

"Are you kidding me?" I huffed, his abrupt 'no' had me up and on my feet, and growling like a damn wolf.

"I can't believe you, Jake," I whined.

"Ness, I can't risk it with you and it's an unnecessary risk for you to take. You said I could trust you because you knew your limits."

"I do. This isn't one of them."

"No, Ness. No."

"No, Ness. NO!" I mocked, turning on my heel and stomping away.

"This is how it has to be, Renesmee."

"No!" I screamed at him. Throwing a pillow at him as I sat down on the mattress.

"Renesmee," he growled.

I sulked and crossed my arms over my chest.

As we were in a standoff…well it wasn’t really a standoff as he lay on the floor naked and me sitting on the mattress, in barely any clothing as well - I felt so pissed that I considered releasing my inner-self and going berserk on him but knowing that wouldn't get any results, I slumped down onto the mattress and refused to cry.

I didn't like feeling angry at Jake, but sometimes I just couldn't help it. It made me feel childish and stupid to be angry over something as small as sex but with Jake and I, it was one of our ways to connect. Almost like the honeymoon stage of our relationship, it being cut short and I had not had nearly enough.

No, it wasn't the only thing in our relationship but when I was with Jake, well it felt like part of me had come alive and I was utterly human in every way. Whether he felt the same, I don't know but it should always be that way...and now it might vanish altogether.

"Jake," I mumbled into the pillow, "I can't do this."

"Can't do what? I can't hear you."

I lifted my head. "This. This whole no sex thing."

"Renesmee, sex isn't important."

"It is to me, with us it is,” I muttered.

"No, Ness. It isn't."

_So maybe he didn't feel that moment of feeling just human for a moment. Was it just me?_

"Renesmee, don't get angry. It isn't that important. It's fun and affection but that's it. It's not like food or air. It's not compulsory."

I realized I was frowning as I was lost in my thoughts.

"What," he frowned.

"All this time I thought …"

"What?" Jake became anxious.

"I thought you felt the same way I did."

"I don't understand what you are talking about."

Pausing for a moment I debated whether I should tell him or not.

"I feel completely and utterly just human when we make love and that's why I can't get enough of it, of you. Because you make me feel normal...and I thought you felt that too."

"Oh, that."

"That?"

"Yeah, I do feel that way but it's not enough to risk it."

"You do feel normal and…"

"Yeah Ness...and I'm pretty sure I've told you this too. Sex is incredible with you and I can't imagine it gets any better," he grumbled, a smile playing on the corner of his mouth.

"Really, but you just passed it off as nothing."

"Well, it's not a need but it definitely feels like one with you."

"It makes you feel human?" I asked.

"Yeah. It’s like I’m not a werewolf. I’m not a monster. I’m just Jake, and you're just Renesmee. We are matched, and not fighting," he said as he arose from the ground, only to sit beside me and kiss my forehead.

"Really?” I asked.  
  
Jake nodded, "Most times we did it, yeah. The times I got close to my wolf, no." I grinned and as I took that as a good sign, before I leaned in to kiss him - which he flat out denied.

"Please don't, Ness."

"Please," I begged. "Why can't you kiss me?

"Ness."

I gave him my sadist look, and his face scrunched up.

Eventually he sighed and grabbed my hips abruptly. Laying me down on the mattress, he kissed his way down my neck, all the way down my chest to pause at my stomach. He laid a very gentle feather light kiss near my navel and then placed his hand over it. "I can't do this, Ness,” he panicked.

"Yes, you can…" but then he stood to his feet and ran from the tent - phasing mid-run.

_To be continued…_

 


	17. Surprise, surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual content.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

It was the break of dawn before my eyes started to hurt from no sleep. Part of me couldn't sleep because of Jake's absence, while the other part of me was getting the crap kicked out of me…by a very active spawn of-

"Ness?"

The harsh voice against the silence startled me.

"Are you still awake?"

I groaned in response.

"Ness? You need to get up right now," Jake whispered harshly.

The urgency in his voice had me sit up in a flash.

"What? What's going on?" I said back.

"Shh!" Jake hushed me, "the camp is still asleep." He held his hand out to me and as I took it, I felt uneasy.

As we left the tent, I felt a swirling, yuck sensation. I tugged for my hand back, only for Jake to squeeze it and urge me on. I felt my head tilt subconsciously before the forest floor starting spinning.

"Jake!" I whispered urgently, before my other hand came up to cover my mouth.

We stopped suddenly and my feet dug in the ground to stop from colliding into him.

As I looked up, I saw two people that I hadn't seen in months. My mind couldn't register as my body was overwhelming me again.

"Ness, I found them –" and in the moment a wave of nausea hit and I puked my guts onto their feet.

"Hi Mom…Dad," I rasped, wiping my mouth.

* * *

I sat on a log, wiping my mouth with my sleeve, and wondering how I got to this point. I hadn't even began to panic yet with the information of them being here.

"Ness." Jake rubbed my back, trying to soothe me.

"Do you know how long we were looking for you!" My father roared.

My mum hushed him, "Edward, you promised you wouldn't."

"Yes, but look, the dog got her knocked up within weeks of being left alone with her!"

"Dad, I swear to god I will murder you if you harass Jake like that again," I whispered as I hung my head, rubbing my temples with my fingers. "Both of you need to know that this wasn't one sided. I jumped him, and he's been resisting me."

"Was that before or after he got you pregnant," my dad growled, "You will pay for this dog!"

Jake stood there and took my Dad's words like he deserved them and in that moment, I don't know if it was the hormones or my "childish, blatant lack of respect" but I snapped.

"Leave!" I yelled and lifted my father by his throat, then tossed him like a doll across the undergrowth.

"Renesmee," my mother scolded.

"I don't care for your guy's bullshit. I am a mother. You guys can call me childish, disrespectful, but it doesn't change the fact that I am having my partner's child. It will be the first of its kind just like me and it will be fierce and courageous like its father," I said boldly. I flipped my hair over my shoulder. "So, if you have a problem with that, then please leave my child's land!"

I took off back in the direction of the camp, not daring to look back.

"You're right." The voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Why-"

"You're not a baby anymore, you're a woman and I shouldn't have said what I did, but as a parent you'll understand one day," Edward said. "We still see you as a baby. I am sorry but it doesn't matter if you're a hundred years old, you'll still be our little girl."

Tears welled up, but I refused to let them roll.

"You have to understand though, you disappeared. We nearly died inside and then when we find you, we discover you're pregnant from the very person we trying to prevent this from."

"It's not your decision who I decide to be with," I whispered, keeping my back to him.

"We're still your parents, and we've raged war over you. Your mother almost died for you. We've given our lives for you."

"I know you have," I sobbed.

"Oh Hun," my Mom whispered as she ran to hug me from behind.

"I love him, he's my soulmate," I cried.

"I know, I know," Mom whispered into my hair, "Your father is just protective."

My father stood by my side, placed a hand on my shoulder and my sobbing dissipated. After a moment, I searched for him. For my soulmate. He was on his knees, like he had been beaten. Dad followed my gaze, and his worried look melted away. He walked over to him and offered him a hand up.

Jake didn't believe it. Neither did I, but my Mom smiled as she rubbed my arms.

"We'll put an end to this for now," Edward said.

"Edward," Jake said as he took his hand and stood to his feet.

"Jake," Dad said back.

"Everything will be alright," Mom said to me.

Jake and Edward conversed as they wandered back to us. However, I bursted out of Mom's grasp and ran full speed into Jake's arms. Jake caught me effortlessly and held me tight in his embrace.

"I love you," I said before kissing him.

Mom smiled as Dad wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," Jake whispered against my lips.

"Together," I whispered back.

"Always," Jake said, as he placed a hand on my stomach.

_Mine._

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

"Bella, have you seen my shoes?" Edward shouted.

"What?"

"Have you seen my-"

Little wolf cubs ran by with black leather shoes hanging by the shoestring in their mouth.

"Never mind," Edward grumbled as Bella laughed. "Sy, Roger! Get back here!" he yelled.

I walked through the camp with my feet bare, feeling the dirt and dead grass between my toes. The grass had died out with constant trekking through here. I'm not sure whose kids in the distant were running towards me but it was so fast I nearly didn't have enough time to move.

"Watch out!" Sy yelled as he phased and slid by me, nearly leaving me spinning.

It was a growing concern of the pack that children were acting like wolves at such a young age and the moment they hit puberty their change was embraced so much here that their first transformation wasn't long after their first hormones kicked in. What was more, concerning was the age of their puberty which was getting younger and younger. Sy was only fourteen when he first changed and was very small compared to the adult wolves. Roger was even younger at thirteen.

Jake was beginning to worry, a lot. As if becoming a father wasn't enough to worry about; he had Pack problems to deal with as well.

Dad ran by next obviously in pursuit of the cubs. He must of being playing with them because he could have easily caught them by now.

"Hey, there's my gorgeous girl," Jake said as his arms came from behind me and placed his hands on my bare stomach. Now don't get me wrong, I was clothed but my belly was becoming so huge normal tops became like sports bras or short summer tops; leaving half my belly exposed.

"We need to get you bigger clothes," Jake said.

"Are you calling me fat!"

"No, no, no!" Jake teased. I smirked at him and pinched him under his ribs.

"I'm going shopping with mom sometime today or tomorrow."

"Girls day out?" Jake said with a grin.

"More like awkward clothes shopping day. Its absolute bulshit what they say about pregnancy. It's absolutely terrifying, with no glow whatsoever," I groaned as I pulled away from him, hungry. Always hungry.

"You glow to me." Jake smirked.

"It must be all the sweat," I said as I searched through the boxes for food.

Suddenly Jake pulled me upright to face him. I glanced at him with a candy bar in mouth.

Jake laughed, "You glow because of the creation inside of you that will rule these lands for many years to come."

I sniggered at him, "You sound like an elder war chief."

Jake smirked, "You glow because you carry something bigger than us."

I sniggered once more.

Jake rolled his eyes and smiled, "You glow because you are carrying our beautiful baby that I will always love and kill to protect."

I smiled, "See that's all you had to say."

Jake grabbed me and wound his arms around me, kissing my forehead.

"Renesmee!" my mother called out.

"Gotta go," I said as I slipped out of his embrace.

* * *

 Shopping was a total nightmare. I hated every bit of maternity clothing there was but I had to settle for something plain and baggy. My sex life was gone for sure and it might never return after he sees me like this. The only part I enjoyed was sitting down to eat lunch. My feet were killing me. You'd think that being part vampire would help? You are so wrong. Every part of my human being was kicking my vamp's sides butt and it wouldn't let up. Oh, but surely, I'd have a higher pain tolerance? Nope everything hurt the same…well I'm assuming.

"Renesmee, are you alright?" Mom asked.

Mom's voice came out of nowhere. Mind must have drifted…again.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"We should head back anyway."

"Yeah Jake's probably worried." I sighed. Some sort of depressing look must of crossed my face because Mom suddenly became concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"I can hear it in your voice."

"It's nothing."

"I won't drop it."

"Mom, please!" I begged.

"Renesmee."

"I'm scared!" I growled. “Okay!” People around us stopped and looked briefly before carrying on with their busy day.

"Scared?"

"I have no idea what is going to happen. No one does!"

"I went through the same thing with you."

"I know," I muttered.

"You were worth it."

"You had a last minute save Mom…I don't."

"You won't need one," Mom tried to assure me.

"We don't know that either," I shouted.

Mom was silent.

I couldn't bare it any longer.

"If I die, don't let him kill it…promise me," I said, holding back any emotion.

"Hun," Mom tried to speak.

"Promise me. Promise me you'll protect the baby," I whispered.

"With my life, I'll protect him…or her," Mom promised.

"Thank you," I sobbed, hugging her tightly.

* * *

On the borders of Jake's land, I sat on the edge of a cliff. Waves crashed into the side of it, making the sea spray up. I was breaking the rules, I know. I needed some space, though. Mom and Dad were becoming restless after being at this camp for so long, Dad even more so. They'd been trying to convince me to come back home with them, but I couldn't leave Jake. He needed to be with his pack and I needed to be with him.

"Hey."

"Crap!" I whirled around so fast that my butt nearly slid off the cliff. My instincts were becoming faint as my mind wandered more often.

"I should tell on you," Leah said.

"But you won't," I smiled.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Because?"

"Because I'm the reason there has been chocolate at camp and you wouldn't want to jeopardize that."

"You don't fight fair," Leah said, jokingly.

"No, not playing fair would be telling everyone who your new crush is."

"You wouldn't dare," she feigned disgust.

"Try me."

Leah hung her head and smiled, "One push, it would only take one push. No one would know," she joked as she sat beside me.

I laughed.

"What you doing out here," she asked, "You know you shouldn't, so something must be bothering you."

I remained quiet for a while.

"Ever wonder how or when you are going to die."

Leah was taken back. "Ugh, no."

"Hmmm, I have," I said, faintly.

Leah was quiet.

"Part of me knows that there is no way out now, which scares the other part of me and it's now running for the hills."

Leah didn't say anything but gave me a sad, half smile as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

She leaned over, placing the side of her head against mine. There was nothing she could say that would make this better and she knew that.

As we watched the waves out at sea, I couldn't help but feel dread. My Mom and Dad were restless. The pack was aimless at the moment. Jake was a worry wart but so desperate not to let it show. My sex life was non-existent, which made everything so much more depressing and worst of all I feared that my poor child was going to be motherless.

In the crisp silence; a loud, long horn sounded out.

The sound of the camp's horn had me up in an instant and running back as fast as I could.

I heard Leah scream after me, "No Renesmee, don't!" She transformed behind me and gave chase.

My feet pounded against the dirt hard, leaving tracks as I pushed my speed to the limit and leaving Leah in the dust. I needed to get back, something was wrong, something smelt off.

I skidded to a halt inches short of the camp and hissed. The Volturi.

_To be continued…_


	18. Old enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual content.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

Every part of my body hummed as panic and anger fought each other.

I crouched down before the shrubbery and listened.

"Greetings," Aro smiled politely. "No need for alarm. We aren't here to hurt any of you-"

"You're trespassing!" Jake growled, cutting Aro off.

Jake's voice intimidated even me as everyone shifted a little, coming to attention.

Aro's head snapped around, and his eyes narrowed at Jake. "-at the moment," Aro and Jake glared at each, the tension very thick.

"You should leave. You're not welcome here, plus you're outnumbered." Jake snarled. The pack chuckled, loosening up their muscles, ready for a fight.

"Is that so?" Aro lifted his hand, gently gesturing over his shoulder.

Where only Aro, Marcus, and Caius stood, suddenly more joined - many more.  
I snarled, as I saw old enemy faces stand before the now outnumbered pack.

Something got the best of me and I found myself gearing up for a fight.

* * *

  _Jake POV Before the Volturi's arrival_

"We haven't seen her anywhere, Jake," Seth said.

"Fuck," I swore underneath my breath.

"We'll keep looking," he promised.

My body hummed. _Why the hell did she keep running off like this?_

As I sat down on one of the beautifully carved seating logs, I found myself becoming tenser with every thump of my pulse. I needed some way to get rid of this juiced feeling. The pack was suffering and I just couldn't focus anymore. My face fell into my hands; I scrubbed it hard as I tried to come back from this exhausting feeling. I tried to think of what to do next.

A howl ripped through the air. I stood immediately, as the camp horn sounded out. The stench in the air was as clear as day. Vampires.

"Jake, what do you want us to do?" Quill asked.

"What do you mean? Your job! No one sets foot on our land," I yelled.

"Jake! Can't hear anything from Jayla and Frazier on the border!" Seth said.

"Damn it!" I couldn't think straight. Everyone was running around the camp, preparing for a battle.

_Just breathe Jake, you got this._

I growled as the enemy approached.

 _Fuck, where was Nessie? I hope she's safe,_ I thought.

Suddenly the enemy stood before us. _Fuck, those bloodsucking vamps! What did they call themselves? Vultures? I didn't fucking care. Nessie was in trouble.... Ness, did they have her?_

"Greetings," some bloodsucker said, his hair was long and black with red lips and a pale face. He smiled politely, but his eyes screamed violence. "No need for alarm. We aren't here to hurt any of you-"

"You're trespassing!" I cut him off.

His head snapped around, his eyes narrowed at me, and I felt the urge to kill, "-at the moment," he finished.  
  
"You should leave. You're not welcome here," I let a small laugh, "plus you're outnumbered." The pack chuckled, loosening up their muscles, ready for a fight.

"Is that so?" Aro lifted his hand, gently gesturing over his shoulder.

Only three men stood before me, but now suddenly more followed and we were outnumbered. Doesn't matter, I liked a challenge. I needed an excuse to release this tension and I was going to enjoy this.

As everyone was geared but paused, all men waited for the order and I was just about to give it to them when- "I'm looking for a certain someone," the man said.

"Piss off, we ain't got no one here you need."

"I doubt that, as it seems to my knowledge it's you who's her partner."

Everything in me roared, the protective nature coming out, I stepped forward ready to kill and the pack followed in step.

"Before you try pathetically to kill me, I'm not here to harm her. I'm curious…of the little creature she holds inside," he smiled.

Boom, any restraint I had left, gone. Before I could take a step, half of his army fell flat to the ground, in a wave of cracks; one by one, they started dropping like flies. I crouched down, feeling threatened.

"What's going on," the dark-haired man yelled.

Soon enough his army had fled or died and no one knew what had happened.

"Caius, do something!" he screamed again.

"Me! What about Marcus!" Caius screamed.

A dark, beauty stood before us all; at the edge of the tree line, surrounded by dead bodies. _Holy crap._

The woman stood there with a confident stance, a detached head in her hand and a very pregnant belly. _Renesmee._

Caius fainted. If I was a pussy too I would have fainted as well. She just took out nearly a hundred men…vampire men.

* * *

_Renesmee POV_

As everyone stood gobsmacked, I tried not to let the surprise of what I'd done seep onto my face. Caius came to and Marcus yanked him off the ground, clearly disappointed. I walked closer to Aro and threw the man's head at Caius. He fumbled around with it before dropping it in disgust.

I held my head high as I moved with grace, stepping over dead bodies as I went. I'll admit I was dead tired, and I don't even know where the rage or power came from and frankly I didn't want to know. My inner monster had arisen, shown its ugly head and I felt the full extent of my power.

"I…uh-" Aro stuttered, for once Aro didn't know what to say.

"I think the word you're looking for is sorry," I suggested. "Why are you here, you're trespassing and you have no probable cause to be here."

"The child," Marcus said. He'd remained quiet all this time and seem unfazed by what had just happened.

I placed my hand protectively over my belly. "What of it?" I snarled.

"It is an abomination," Caius quivered.

"Just because it's unique doesn't mean it's a monster. It was made like all other children."

Jake seemed stuck as he stood behind me. The Volturi and the Pack meters apart and I stood in between them.

"You can't just make a child." Caius said, trying to sound brave.

My voice became deeper, "I can and I did. I am human. It is my right."

"But it will be a vampire and werewolf hybrid. We can't allow that to happen," Marcus said. His voice was like chalk on a board.

"Well then. Come and get it," I threatened, widening my stance.

Caius stepped back and Aro remained motionless, still processing.

Marcus stepped forward as he spoke, "It would be unwise to fight you little one, but it will eventually kill you, and it will be helpless."

Jake finally stepped forward, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Don't count on it," he threatened.

Aro walked slowly forward and stood by Marcus. Placing a hand on Marcus's shoulder, "My dear friend, I think it is time for us to leave," he said in a small voice.

A smirk played on my lips.  _Run. That's it, run._  
I have a feeling that won't be returning for a while, but now I knew.  
The Volturi were watching and my unborn child had a target on its back. I no longer feared for my life but for the one who hadn't even lived.  
  
It was very quiet at camp that afternoon, because no one spoke to me. I felt very lonely. My parents hadn't returned from hunting, anyone I looked at seemed to scurry away and Jake, Jake hadn't spoken a word. As soon as the Volturi departed, he let me go and phased, running out of the camp. Some followed, while the rest went on about their business.

I don't know how long I stood there, staring after Jake had gone, but before long I was starving and felt very weak. I knew it would be unwise to hunt, so I feed myself a mixture of food and blood bags. Stuffing my face in bed and rubbing my stomach as I did.  _I won't let anything happen to you,_ I promised. I heard the wolves howling at points throughout the day, I didn't understand what they were on about but each time found myself in a defensive stance, and peeking out the front of the tent.  
I was worried the Volturi had returned, but pack members barely moved. They didn't prepare for battle nor did they hurry anywhere. Most stayed in wolf form, which was unusual at camp. I wondered why, but no one stopped to chat all afternoon.

I waited patiently in the tent for Jake's return, and when commotion rippled through the camp, I knew Jake was back.  
I peeked my head out through the flaps of the tent once more and watched as Jake talked to his pack, striding through confidently as he stuffed bread in his mouth and sat on a log before the fire. I know he saw me, but he avoided my glance at him and refused to look at me.

I sighed, sitting in the bed once more. I refused to be negative, but couldn't help it in the end. "He thinks this is my fault," I said. I rubbed circles on my belly. "Do you think it's my fault," I asked it as I made circles on my belly.

Nothing happened as I sat in silence like I was waiting for a response. Well not complete silence, it was quite rowdy outside as it sounded like they were having fun and suddenly I felt very lonely. "What? Are you not talking to me as well?" I asked it.

Nothing. I sighed. The more time I sat there by myself, the more I had to fight to hold back tears.

Outside noises got louder as Quill told a story of Jake and him hunting down the vampires who had fled earlier today. People began talking over each other and I couldn't stand being in here by myself any longer. I stood, worrying about what would happen if I walked out there but after a while the loneliness got too much.  
  
Walking out to the fire pit, people became quiet. One by one, shutting their mouths as they noticed me walking by. Eventually it was just Jake and Quill talking. I stood behind Jake, and there was barely any room left on the log to sit. Quill shut up as he looked up at me, then got up to his feet and moved. The camp was very quiet.

Jake didn't say anything, or even acknowledge me and went about poking the fire. No one stared, but I felt uncomfortable as barely anyone made noise. They just drank, ate or stared at the fire.

I hesitated but toughened up and sat beside Jake on the log.

He immediately got up and walked over to Seth and started giving him and others orders for tomorrow. People started talking quietly about their tasks. I suddenly felt the urge to cry.  _Was I being shunned? What had I done wrong?_

A sob escaped and my hands quickly covered my face but not before I saw several people look up at me.

I quickly wiped my face, but sobs kept escaping and before I knew it the tears were rolling. I was up and running towards the tent before anyone could say a word. I tried to stop but it only made me cry harder. The sobs racking my body hard and fast made feel embarrassed.  
  
"I…can't...believe…he-" I tried to say to the baby.

I don't know if it was because I was tired or the pregnancy hormones but the tears didn't stop and I didn't know why I was crying this hard. I tried to focus on something else, stumbling and tripping as I waddled over to the other side of the tent.  
I pushed the flaps open and fell to the nearest tree, partially resting my side on it before wiping my face with my sleeve and wandered forward.

_Where was my Mom and Dad? They should be back by now. Hunting trips never take this long._

I tried a light jog and the sobs began to slow down. I jogged up a small mound and looked back at camp. The light of the bonfire bouncing off the tents. I couldn't see anyone from here but I could hear them. They'd become a bit louder since I'd left.  _I must have offended them somehow. Why else, would no one talk to me?_

Tears started up again after I sat down and hugged my knees.

"They are afraid of you."

I quickly glanced behind me, to see Leah holding two baskets filled with delicious smelling food.

"Quite frankly, I am a little too," she said.

"Leah." I relaxed again. "You gave me a fright."

"Sorry," she smiled as she sat beside me, placing the baskets down gently.

"What do you mean afraid?" I asked.

"What happened today," she stumbled for words, "It was unexpected and I think people are afraid of how powerful you really are. No one could kill that many people, that quickly and efficiently."

"I didn't mean to scare anyone, I just," I paused, not knowing what to say. "I felt threatened and the moment they spoke of the baby I just-" I began to cry again.

"Hey I understand." She rubbed my back, "you're a mother, and it's what they do. No one is judging your reasons, they are just in shock, they'll come around."

"I didn't know I could do that, that wasn't even me, I was consumed by rage and before I knew it, I stood in a pile of dead bodies," I sobbed. "I didn't plan to kill anyone today."

"I know, and they know that too. It will just take time for them to get use to you again."

"Really? Even Jake? He hasn't spoken a word to me, I've been completely shunned and-"

"Uh yeah about that, they aren't shunning you."

"What do mean?" I sniffled.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard, everyone has."

"Leah, what are you talking about?" I became worried. It sounded serious.

"There is a reason he won't talk, just don't be mad, he's been through a lot today."

"God, damn it Leah! What? He's been talking to everyone else but me!"

"Well when the Volturi came through, they passed through the valley where he was guarding the entrance to our territory. He gave a good fight but with his disability-"

"Leah, what are you saying?"

"Renesmee, Billy's dead."

* * *

Jake POV  _After the Volturi left..._

I needed to get out of here. I released Renesmee and phased, the wolf riding me too much to resist. I couldn't get away fast enough.  _M_ _y child is gonna be a hybrid._ _I can't think about it, it hasn't even lived yet and it's causing chaos._

_Hey Jake, it's gonna be okay._

_Seth get out._

_I'm here for you man._

_Seth, I mean it-_

_Oh, my god, you guys are finally back, haven't you heard me calling? You need to come immediately, you need to come to Billy's._

_Jayla, wait what? What's wrong?_ I thought.

_Jake, Billy's dead._

I stopped abruptly, paws skidding and bringing up dirt. My head began to thrash, a growl ripped through my muzzle.

I sat up high, pushing my nose up to the sky and let out a long howl.

Howls came from every direction in response. I didn't know where to go, what to do and I fell to the ground.

 _I hadn't seen him in a few days and I don't even remember what I last said to him. Oh, dad I'm so sorry._  
  
Seth showed up and nudged me, urging me to get up.

_Come on man, we got to get to Bill- we got to get to the house._

_Leave me._

_No, I ain’t gonna let you sit here alone._

_Seth, piss off._

_I'm going to sit with you._ Seth sat beside me and refused to move.

_Seth._

The forest was quiet and we sat there in silence, eventually I got up and we slowly headed out together.

Upon arriving, many pack members stood around a body covered by white, silk material. Some were crying, I refused to let myself.

I walked slowly up to him before falling to my knees as I phased. I pulled back the sheet to reveal his mangled corpse.  _Fucking bloodsuckers!_  His body covered in scratches and teeth marks. I broke down and hugged his lifeless corpse, bringing it to my chest as I sat back on my knees. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and those who remained in their phased state; howled.

I barely noticed as someone placed a blanket over my back and shoulders. I touched my forehead to my deceased father and whispered, "You were a great warrior, may your soul rest with our ancestors together and forever. I will never forget you, Dad." I broke down, weeping as the loss was too much to bare. I was putting him to shame, weeping over his corpse but couldn't help it. _  
_

"I hear there are some injured Volturi lying around somewhere. You wanna kill some bloodsuckers?" Embry asked.

"Embry! His father just died! Show some respect," Seth yelled at him.

"I am, avenging him is the best way to respect his legacy."

"No, it's not-"

"Shut it!" I yelled at them. I slowly put my father down, kissing his forehead and placed the sheet back over him.

I stood, "Let's go." I muttered, transforming as I ran.

Back at camp, I didn't feel so tense anymore; the hunting got rid of that but what remained was worse. The aching loss of someone close. A quick shower and change of clothes later, I couldn't talk about much. Trying to avoid the conversation of his death, I avoided talking to Nessie. I couldn't explain it to her, I knew I would break down and she didn't need to see that right now. I wouldn't lose it in front of her. I needed her to be strong, because I felt anything but.

"Jake, the rest of the camp knows, but no one has told Renesmee," Quill said.

"Good, keep it that way. No one is to talk to her about it."

"No problem, everyone is too afraid of her anyway."

"What?"

"No one has seen her since, but she's been in her tent. Emily said she heard her talking to herself at one point when she dropped off lunch but no one has talked to her."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of the whole…you know…killing…all those Volturi…she"

"She protected us all. What, are your egos hurt that a girl kicked ass while you stood with your tails between your legs."

"We were waiting for orders."

"I guess she did your job for you then."

"I-"

_Afraid. Ha! She kicked ass. I've never been prouder. Shocked of her power, maybe, but never afraid._

"Well she's still in her tent if you-"

"I don't want to talk. When's dinner? I'm starving." I wasn't going to talk to her till I got my shit together.

Later that evening, I hadn't worked up the courage to look at Nessie, nether lone talk to her. I felt her gaze at one point, but like a coward I didn't look back.

Quill was busy telling everyone about hunting those dirty bastards down and I all I could do was try to remember the last thing I said to my Dad. Renesmee's presence was obvious as the pack became quiet. I heard her footsteps approach, people whispered and her footsteps stopped short behind me. Quill stopped running his trap and shifted to a new spot. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her sit down beside me, and I became anxious. I knew she would wear me down and I'd break down crying. No. I wouldn't allow it. I stood and started giving out tasks for tomorrow. I needed to make sure my pack would remain tight. I don't know how Jayla and Frazier let the Volturi get past without notifying us but they would be interrogated. I won't allow weakness.

As I spoke I heard a sob. It was clear as day. I don't know who it came from but in my peripheral vision I saw Renesmee run back to her tent. "Who told," I growled.  
Everyone shook their head, no one had said anything.  _Then why was she upset?_

My instinct took over, but as I made my way over, Jayla came up to me with Frazier in tow.

"Jake, I have something important to tell you." Jayla said.

"Jayla, don't," Frazier pleaded.

"Frazier and I… I don't know how to say this. Can we talk in private?"

"Sure."

We walked through the camp, past the tents to the back of the camp. My tent meters away, but I tried not to think about that, Nessie probably wasn't listening anyway.

"So, um, I'm so sorry," Jayla started.

"Just tell me."

"Please don't be mad."

"You better tell me quick." I growled.

"The reason we didn't notify earlier is, Frazier and I were-" Jayla hesitated.

I got angry, "Spit it out."

"We were having sex, we have been for a while."

"What?"

"Please don't be angry."

"Angry? My patrol was fucking around while vampires entered my territory, threatened my girl and unborn child."

"Jake, we are so sorry," Frazier tried to apologize.

"Sorry! My father is dead!" I yelled. They both shrunk back and looked like they were frightened. "Go. Don't ever expect to be on patrol again."

They scurried off and I collapsed to the ground. I swore under my breath, pausing for a moment.

"Hold it together, Jake, I whispered to myself as I rose from the ground.

I dragged my sorry ass back to campfire and listened. The pack was telling stories of the great man himself, and how he was like a father to all.

"Jake, your father was a great man," someone said.

I couldn't deal with this right now. The wound was too fresh.

I walked past them all as Emily approached me, telling me to get my share of food before it vanished.

"Not hungry," I replied.

"Well you should eat something." There was a moment pause before I tried to push past her but she grabbed my arm, "Is Renesmee okay?"

"Why?"

"It seemed like she was talking to herself. She's been doing that all afternoon. Every time I go past the tent she's talking to something. It's odd but she was balling her eyes out this time but before I could check on her I got attacked by many hungry hands at once."

"I should go check on her-" I started to say.

"How could you!" A voice yelled out.

The noise died down and behind Emily stood a very angry Renesmee. Leah followed behind her, "Renesmee, don't," Leah scolded.

"You didn't tell me!" she yelled.

"Renesmee," I whispered.

Emily stepped to the side and I could see Renesmee clearly, her eyes were watery and her clothes disheveled.

"Why! He was like a father to me too! Why would you not tell me!" she screeched.

I couldn't come up with an excuse. I had no valid reason. I stood there like a moron just staring at her.

"Renesmee!" Emily said, saddened.

"You think it's tough dealing with this pain? Try feeling alone, shunned and then getting news like this."

She spat at the ground. "I can't believe you," and with that she turned and walked off into the undergrowth till I couldn't see her anymore.  
  
Leah looked so sad and apologetic as she slinked away and handed out her baskets. The pack kept their noise level low, probably frightened of her.

Emily rubbed my back. "She's just upset Jake, don't be mad at her."

"I'm mad at myself," I muttered

"Why?"

"It's because of me she feels this way."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," she tried to reassure.

"I did. I didn't tell her. I left her to suffer alone."

"Don't blame yourself-"

"It's because of me! My dad didn't know I loved him when he died. I hardly said it to him. I hardly visited him."

"He knew Jake, he knew," she reassured me.

"Not enough. I won't let the same happen with Nessie."

Edward and Bella arrived and everyone looked up, so gloomy.

Edward glanced around, "What did we miss?"

_To be continued…_


	19. Dreams are free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual content.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

Jake's POV

I stared at Edward and Bella for a moment. Not sure what to say, I turned and walked away. If I couldn't tell Renesmee, how could I tell Bella?

Leah and Emily walked up to them, explained what had happened. I was just reaching out of hearing range when they brought up Renesmee's reaction.

I couldn't take it anymore. The love of my life was upset at me, all because I couldn't man up and tell her my father was-  
I fell to my knees. An angry growled, escaped from within. My wolf was stirring and I didn't like it. I stood to my feet once more and began to remove my clothing, so I could phase.

"Jacob!" Bella called out. She was obviously trying to find me.

I huffed, removing my clothes faster as I walked behind a bush.

"Jacob!" Bella yelled.

I removed my shoes quickly but not before Bella spotted me.

"Jacob," she sighed, she stood a few meters away. Only able to see me above my waist.

"You better be pissing behind that bush."

"I'm going for a run. See ya later, Bella," I said before I phased.

"Jake, you can't run forever."

I thrashed my head and took off running. But Bella was known for being stubborn and gave chase. Easily keeping up, she yelled at me as she ran alongside me, "I can follow you all day. I'm not going to leave you alone until you talk."

 _I now see where Renesmee gets her annoying habits from,_ I thought.  _You already knew she got it from her mother. It's probably why you love her so much._

"Jacob. I will follow you to the ends of the earth because I know you're in pain. You need someone to talk to. If I have to be the one to drag it out of you, so be it. But it should be Renesmee, the one that has fought to be at your side her whole life."

My run slowed down to a walk before stopping. Bella didn't realise for a moment and stopped meters ahead.

I growled and thrashed my head, fighting with my wolf. My mind and body fought each other. My body wanting to run and be free of the thumping pain in my chest. My mind was telling me to stop. Bella was right. Renesmee has seen me at my worst many times. She should have known sooner. I just didn't have the balls to tell her.

I cried out as I phased and fell to the ground. My body curled up into a ball protecting itself from the chill of the wind.

"My god Jake, you're steaming." She came over to me and placed an arm on my shoulder.

"I'll go get your clothes." Bella took off, leaving me to think about how stupid I am.

_You need to stop your pity party right now. Renesmee is in pain too. You need to protect her. She isn't just caring for herself. This stress can harm your child. Your father's grandchild. Don't let his legacy die, you idiot._

Bella was back in a flash and threw my clothes at me.

"Come on big man, we have to find my daughter."

"What? You can't find her?" I panicked, quickly standing to my feet.

"No, it appears she's run off again," Bella groaned.

* * *

Back at camp, people awaited their orders. I didn't even know what to say, but Renesmee was now my top priority.

"Alright, search and rescue-" I began.

Bella and Edward, didn't bother to wait and took off, obviously very worried, and I didn't blame them.

The pack geared up as I finished my little speech and left camp immediately, leaving just Leah and Emily.

"And you-" I started, but Leah cut me off, "We are helping, we will go into town and to some of her friend's homes and see if she's there."

"Okay," I uttered, and they turned to leave before I said, "Hey." Both of them turned to face me. "Thanks," I muttered, and they smiled before they departed.

I couldn't think where to start looking for her. Forks wasn't a big place, but with her abilities she might not even be in Forks.

"Where are you, Ness," I whispered under my breath.

" _Somewhere you can't find us."_

I quickly glanced around, turning every which way. I saw nothing but an empty camp. I began jogging around, opening each tent flap, searching for the voice. There was no one here.  _Where had that voice come from?_  
  
"Renesmee," I muttered.

" _Just leave us alone!  t_ he voice said again.

 _Where the hell was it coming from?_ It sounded so close, yet far away all at once.

_I'm losing my mind, that's all. I'm just going insane._

" _Daddy, isn't going to find us. I keep Mommy safe."_ _What?_ " _I keep Mommy safe_ ," the voice echoed.

I nearly fainted. Either I'm losing my mind or my child has the ability of telepathy.

_Please, let it be losing my mind._

"Who are you?" I said.

It was silent.

"Damn it! Are you-" _Jake, if this is your child you shouldn't swear._

"I mean-"  _Damn it. I not going to talk to thin air. I needed to find Renesmee now!_

I stormed off and phased mid jump. I tried to focus my energy on her.  
I wasn't a psychic or anything, but I thought I knew Nessie well enough to know where she would go when hurting. She would go pass her parent's meadow, down the river, down past the cliff face to the hidden cave behind the waterfall. A place not many could find, unless you knew about it. She might not be there, but it was a good place to start.

I nearly broke my ankle twice on the way, and worried that Renesmee might have too because she was clumsier than her own mother. But I eventually got there intact and it was more difficult getting down as the autumn's heavy rain had started earlier this year.

I planned on trying to fix the situation of the camp been soaked during the winter but hadn't got a clue as to what to do yet. My foot slipped and I held my weight with my hand, struggling to hold on.  _Focus, Jacob._ I scolded myself.  _If Renesmee had come this way- No we aren't going to think that way._

I finally made it down the hill and then I found myself staring at the cliff face. It was wide enough to walk with ease, but the rocks were slippery and made me worry.

"Okay Jake, nice and easy," I muttered to myself.

I walked across, easy enough and found myself at the cave entrance, passing by the waterfall. I understood why she loved this place. It had a beautiful view of the inside of the waterfall but it's noise was so loud you could barely think. Maybe that's why she came here.

"Renesmee."

My beautiful goddess, laid on the stony ground, her huge belly uncovered by her shirt, while she remained tucked up in a ball, her head resting on her hands and I nearly wept.

She was asleep, peacefully but I didn't like how uncomfortable she looked.

"Ness," I muttered before falling to my knees in front of her, running my hand down her face. She woke up instantly, grabbing my hand and snapping it back, defensively. I cried out before she realised it was me and released my hand. She glanced up at me with those beautiful brown eyes and I then cursed as she slapped me.

* * *

 

Renesmee's POV

I didn't know where to go, but I couldn't stay here. I wasn't going to let him justify himself to me, plus so many pack members were staring at me, I felt like hurting people for judging me. Emily gave me a sad look, which made my anger boil over. How dare she stand there and judge me. I took off and knew my parents would look for me once they returned. I needed to be somewhere I could calm down without anyone finding me.

My hiding spot came to mind, but part of me worried that Jake would remember where that was. He was the only one that knew and right now that had me pissed off more than ever. I growled low in my throat as I picked up my speed.  _Jake didn't care for me right now anyway. He's probably pissed at me for being an emotional wreck, frightening his pack, squashing his ego as I killed his enemies and being pregnant with our child that everyone fears. Actually, there was no probably about it. If Jake wasn't speaking to me, he was mad. All of this must have gotten to him and boiled up._

I stopped running, catching myself on a tree and cried.  _  
_

_I should have stayed at home, I've ruined his life, I've ruined everything. I'm a stupid child that's completely screwed up everything in his life. His pack was happy and organised, his life wasn't complicated with dealing with the stress of a child and me. His life wasn't threatened by enemies, searching for the very baby that his stupid girlfriend brought into this world and had his Dad-_

I screamed out, ripped a branch off and threw it across the forest. It broke many other branches as it flew before it landed with a loud thud. I was so upset that I couldn't see any more and stumbled through the undergrowth.  _I was the reason he was dead. If I didn't get pregnant-_

I fell to my knees. I couldn't ever face him again. I couldn't face the anger in him.

"Get up," I whispered. "We have to go and find somewhere else to stay."

I stood to my feet, wiped the tears from my face and walked. I would go to my hiding spot. I didn't know if it was suitable but I could stay there for a while until I figured out what to do next.

"We have half of a plan," I whispered to my baby bump, stroking it with my hand.

It looked too difficult the usual way down the rock face so I climbed down the other side with the reeds hanging down, it meant you had to swing to ledge, but I wasn't going to risk slipping on the rocks, being pregnant and all.

I just managed to get the ledge, and cursed as I held onto the cave wall. I panted, "That's enough exercise for one day."

The waterfall was louder than usual, but that was probably because of the increase of water in the stream above. It was nearly winter but according to Jacob, it wasn't supposed to rain this much yet.

I sat on the rock that was the furthest one at the back of the cave. I imagined sprucing this place up a little bit and making it a cool little home.  _Just need a bit of lighting and furniture, and voila, a home. I couldn't imagine it being great for a little baby._ The thought of a little toddler walking to the edge, and whoosh right through the waterfall - terrified me.

I placed a hand on my belly in concern.  _It wasn't an ideal place to hide. Maybe with money someday I could build an underground home, or hidden in a grove. Somewhere no one could find my precious baby and it could live a happy, normal life. Well as normal as it gets around here anyway._

My eyelids became heavy, I found myself slipping and decided to sit on the cave floor instead. I curled up into a ball and began to sing to the baby.

' _Sleep my little baby, let your dreams take place, cause' one day when you're big and strong, you will be a king…'_

Something stirred within me and I ran circles around and around on my bump, trying to calm it.

I fell asleep, sometime after the baby stopped moving and I felt cold but was too exhausted to do anything about it.

I awoke startled, as something brushed against my face. I recoiled back as my eyes opened and a large person knelt before me. I clutched his hand, bending it back till it was nearly at breaking point. I narrowed my eyes and the man screamed out. I realised it was Jacob and contemplated on whether to let go.

I did, however rage boiled up inside as I looked at his face properly and retracted my hand back only to slap him.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"You disappear and expect me not to notice?"

"Gee, must be hard keeping track of everyone," I hissed.

"No, not really. Just been you at the moment."

"Why are you here?" I growled.

"To bring you home," he said.

"That ain’t my home," I said, pushing him back so he fell to the ground.

Jake pushed himself up into a sitting postion, resting his weight onto his hands.

I growled, "I'm never going back. I'm going to go somewhere the Volturi can't find us."

"Ness, I can't leave my pack behind."

"You're not coming Jake," I said.

"So, what? You're just going to take off with our child so I never see him or her again. You are just going to leave me after everything. You fought to stand by me."

"I've completely ruined your life. If it wasn't for me, your father wouldn't be dead."

"Nessie-"

"I chased you and chased you and all that followed was chaos. The baby will have chaos follow it too."

"Ness."

"No, Jacob. I won't have you stand there trying to do the right thing when I know you're pissed at me! I know you hate me right now. Your pack's scared and depressed. Billy's dead because of me, because I'm pregnant with our little chaos that you hate and I get it! That's why you isolated me, that's why you ignored me and had the pack do the same. You wanted me to feel the pain you feel! Lonely!" I yelled and stormed past him. Not being cautious or careful, I slipped, and fell to the ground.  
  
I saw a flash of morning light through the waterfall and closed my eyes. Before hitting the ground; an arm came around my back and held me centimeters off the ground. Jake pulled me up halfway and kissed me. I melted into his kiss and tried to remember why I was mad.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips before entangling his mouth with mine, deepening the kiss.

I don't remember when we came up for air, but time didn't exist in that moment. He helped me stand to my feet.

"What was I saying?" I asked breathlessly.

"How you love me so much, you couldn't possibly ever leave me."

"Jake I-"

"Please don't Nessie. It broke me once. I can't go through again. Leaving to protect me will leave me in a worst state than if you stayed. You belong here with me.” Jake sighed.  
“I wasn't ignoring you. I couldn't man up and tell you my Dad was-" he struggled with the words.

"Jake-"

"He died Renesmee. It wasn't yours or the baby's fault. He was going to die eventually with time, but it angered me when he was murdered and I couldn't deal with my emotions and I pussied out trying to tell you. I told the pack not tell you, yes. However, I wanted to tell you myself. I wasn't shunning you and I was never mad."

"But I bruised your ego," I whispered.

"No, you bruised some of my pack member's egos. I've never been prouder. I was only a little wound up. I felt threatened and I was pissed that they threatened you and the baby."

"Oh," I said quietly.

"Renesmee, nothing means more to me than you. And eventually it will be you and him," he said, placing a hand on my belly.

"It could be a girl."

"I bet it'll be a boy, but even if it's a girl it won't make a difference."

"I just don't want to make your life difficult."

"Then don't leave,” he said.

"I won't," I said, reaching up on my tippy-toes to kiss him.

We stood there, staring at each other for a while.

"I'm not quite ready to leave yet," I said. I thought about my idea earlier to live in a place like this. Underground or in a place undetected.

"Ness. That's a brilliant idea."

"What is?"

"If we build underground homes, it would have kept the pack dry and our camp couldn't be attacked like this again."

My voice became a little higher, "Really?"

"Yes, just imagine Nessie. Turning trees into small cottages, in a place surrounded by overgrown walls or surrounded by mountains creating a little grove that no one could get into without knowing the way. We'd have underground tunnels and guards on the gates. We wouldn't have to worry about putting so many men on patrol!"

"Yes, but it would cost money."

Jake's smile disappeared.  _Oh god, I've killed his dreams._

"I mean, we'll find a way. I'm sure there is a place around here we can build our little utopia."

"Yeah," Jake muttered, all his enthusiasm gone.

"Jake, one day we might-"

"Yeah, what are dreams for any way." He kissed my forehead and pulled me to his side, urging me to leave.

As we walked home, a deer ran past us, been chased by a mountain lion.

I bared my teeth, my stomach growled and I took off after them.

"Ness!" Jake yelled after me.

"Keep up, old man!" I shouted back. He gave chase, obviously not bothering to phase.

Jake caught up with me, after I caught both deer and mountain lion, drinking them dry.

"I don't know why, but you're adorable when you're feral."

I hissed in response.

Jake leaned against the nearest tree, watching me.

"Jake, you know I hate it when you watch."

"I know, it means you'll be quick."

"Why are you so desperate to get back. The pack hates me, they are probably going to stare at me," I whined.

"I'll punish anyone who does," he uttered simply.

"You going to punish the whole pack?"

"If I have to," he smiled.

I didn't want to go back, but I knew I had to.

"Come on Ness, I'll feel a lot better when you and bubs are safe and sound at home."

"Bubs?" I said, standing to my feet, and wiping the excess blood from my mouth.

"What?"

"Why do you keep calling it that? You hate it, just admit it."

"Not true," Jake muttered.

"Yes. You were afraid that it would take me away from you."

"I know, but I never hated it. It's mine, and I love it, just like I love you."

"Aw Jake, you're so soppy. I should tell some of your pack mates."

"Don't you dare. They will never listen to me again."

"Ooh, well in that case," I took off running back to camp and Jacob gave chase, but this time in wolf form.

"Give it up Jake, you'll never catch me!" I shouted back.

I glanced over my shoulder to see him, gaining momentum. He was getting faster, and with this growing bump I was getting slower.

"I can't-" I started to breathe heavily, slowing down to a jog.

I caught myself on a tree and panted heavily. Jake phased mid-air, coming down with a loud thud and catching my waist, pulling me down to the ground with him. All though I fell backwards quite hard, Jake caught me gently and he absorbed the shock, so that no harm came to the baby.

"Are you okay?" Jake whispered, kissing the side of my forehead, as he rolled me over, he tucked me into his side. My back lay on the forest floor, my head resting on Jake's chest as I tried to catch my breath.

"I don't know why but that was exhausting."

"You're pregnant Ness. You should take it easy."

"Yeah, you're probably right-" I was cut off by Jake rolling over and laying his lips on mine.

I sighed, feeling light headed. I missed him. I didn't care if everything else in the world was wrong, this made things right for the briefest of moments.

"Opps sorry."

Jake and I sat up quickly, after being interrupted.

Seth covered his eyes. I was puzzled before realizing that Jake was naked, from recently phasing.

I laughed and Jake scratched the back of his head.

"You're dismissed Seth," Jake growled.

"I-uh yeah-" Seth took off quickly.

"Right, guess that's our que to leave," I said to Jake.

Jake phased as I stood to my feet and we made our way back quickly to the camp.

It wasn't long before word got out and everyone returned to camp.

Mom and Dad ran to me, hugging me tight, "We were so worried about you," Mom said.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm blaming my mood swings on being pregnant," I muttered.  
  
Dad snorted, "Then what do we blame it on before you got pregnant?"

Mom laughed, but then they let me go abruptly, so Jake could grab me and cuddle me. My parents didn't seem to mind. Which was odd, to say the least.

"Alright everyone," Jake said. "There are a few hours left till dawn. Try and get some sleep, I'll take the patrol tonight. Thanks for all your help today. You're dismissed." The pack dispersed, mumbling quietly as they got ready for bed.

"Hey, Jake," Bella said. "Edward and I can take the patrol if you want?"

"Nah it's alright," Jake murmured back.

"Seriously, we can take it. You look like a walking corpse. Get some sleep," Dad said.

"Are you sure?"

"We don't need sleep, Jake," Mom said.

Dad stretched and started on his way out of the camp as I yawned and headed back to the tent. I heard Mom whisper to Jake, "I know you think she's fragile, but you need her more than she needs you. I'm still her mother and I will kill you if you hurt her but you have already got her pregnant so-"

"I get it, Bells. It's not about her being fragile, it's about her being pregnant. I can feel the baby. It's cracked my ribs. I can't take my mind of it long enough before there is a reminder it's there."

"You wonder why you guys are so angry at each other all the time," she said, before taking off after Dad.

I stood before the tent door, frozen. I don't know why but I felt responsible for Jake being hurt by the baby inside.

"Ness," Jake whispered, as his arms wrapped around my waist, his breath running a tingling sensation up my neck.

I left out a very soft moan as he kissed my throat.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop," he whispered.

I smiled, "I can't help it."

"I know," he uttered, before pulling me into the tent. He kissed me with wild abandon and the air left my lungs. I didn't notice him placing me on the mattress, neither did I notice the removing of my clothing but I did notice when his lips left mine.

"Oh," I whispered. I was lying in his embrace, in bed and he had closed his eyes. "I see."

"I'm sorry, Ness. I can't do it."

"I understand," I whispered.

He remained silent.

"Will you ever touch me again? Or will you be repulsed by the aftermath of birth too?" I growled and flipped, turning my back on him.

"Nessie, come on. Don't be like this," Jake whispered.

"Just leave it Jake, I get it. You're afraid of the baby kicking your ass."

Jake flipped too, turning his back to me. Obviously pissed.

I thought about getting up and going for a run, but tiredness claimed me and I fell asleep.

_To be continued..._


	20. Sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

It had been a few months now and I was over pregnancy; that's for sure!

I had the urge to murder people who pissed me off and if it wasn't for Jake and my parents watching me; Jake's pack would be a few less in numbers.

I was barely coping and as much as I hate to admit it, some days I wish I wasn't pregnant.

Don't get me wrong, I loved the little tyke. Sometimes it felt like he was a one-man football team, while other days I never heard a peep which worried the hell out of me.

It had been six months since I had gotten pregnant and Carlisle had warned that because of the rapid growth, that my baby could be born any day now…which frightened me.

The stress of the pregnancy had me feeding a lot more these days, but whenever I fed on blood, I felt very sick after which made me wonder how my child would turn out. Food however, had to be double ordered as I went through more food than two men combined. My parents catered for that, knowing the pack couldn't afford it. With my parent’s money, the camp improved a little bit, which Jake hated at the start but appreciated it when the pack became happier.

I hid most days, afraid to create conflict. I hid in my little cave behind the waterfall and drew up plans for building Jake the ultimate camp. I envisioned a protective grove, houses in trees, secret entrances and training facilities so we could train recruits. Werewolves needed to return back to nature, they were dwindling in numbers and needed a supportive community. Jake was harsh on Jayla and Frasier but they were our future. We needed more like them to create the next generation.

Jake scolded me for coming here, telling me I needed to stay at camp where it was safe. I however, didn't agree as you can imagine. If they fear me, more than they protect me...I don't need protecting at all.

"What have I told you about coming here?" Jake growled.

My head snapped around to see Jake emerge beside the waterfall.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again. I don't need protecting."

"For god's sakes Renesmee, you are pregnant. What if you went into labour right now?"

"Well I'm sure my overprotective partner will be around to check on me every five minutes, so I'll be fine…" I muttered then covered my eyes, before revealing them again, faking surprise; "Oh! See, there you are!"

"This isn't funny Renesmee. Do you like stressing me out?"

"No," I muttered.

"Then why do you do every fucking day!" he growled.

"I need my space Jake. We've already discussed this."

"You can have plenty of space in the tent back at home."

"Says the man who want even lie next to me and cuddle in the mornings. You bugger off to go running every morning."

"That's different, I'm not the one carrying the infant."

"Yes, and it's probably a good thing. You would bore it to death."

Jake growled low in his throat and I narrowed my eyes in response.

"Fine, I'm heading back now. This place has become crowded anyway," I growled as I pushed past him.

His hands came around and grabbed my hips, pulling my back to his chest. "When you going to get it, Renesmee? You are mine. You die, I die."

"Why do you think I'm going to die all the time?"

"Because you bugger off all the time! You could get yourself killed! So now I have no choice."

"What?" I muttered, pushing away from him and turned to face him.

"I'm activating protocol one."

"You wouldn't dare. No!" I yelled.

"I have to. It's the only way to stop you from hurting yourself."

"You bastard. I will never forgive for this."

"I'd rather you hate me, than you be dead," he said firmly.

I pushed him and turned on my heel.  _The bastard._

So back at camp I was on house arrest, well tent arrest.

For those of you who don't know, protocol one is basically house arrest.  
I'm guarded twenty-four seven, with pack members stationed at each exit. They can't leave and neither can I.

I tried to convince some of them that this isn't fair for them to have to babysit me but they were more afraid of Jake than me...which spoke volumes.

See where I would hurt or threaten them, Jake would ban them from the pack...which in their minds was worse than death. So, I couldn't leave my tent and I nearly murdered Jake from the nagging insanity.

It left me time to draw, nobody visited apart from my parents. They agreed with Jake, and told me it was for the best. I got so pissed off that I ended up trashing the tent and Jake decided to sleep in another tent which made me even angrier.

One night I lost it completely as I heard them having a great time and completely ripped up the tent. It fell to shreds on the ground and everyone turned to stare at me as the support poles clattered to the ground.

The guards that were there tried to subdue me but Jake stopped them. Telling them he could deal with me himself.  _Bring it on!_

Still furious I swung at him, but he dodged neatly and picked me up in a cradle.

"Put me down, you idiot!"

Jake ignored me as he headed out of the camp, carrying me to an unknown destination.

I swore at him the whole way, kicking and screaming as he carried me. I couldn't move much because of my giant, swollen belly and I resented it for the slightest moment, for inhibiting my ability to move.

"Jake, I swear I am ten seconds away from-"

I was cut off by him abruptly putting me on my feet in front of my parents. They seemed very displeased.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Jake muttered.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"She destroyed the tent."

Dad gave me a stern look.

"You guys are the worst people ever! You guys think I'm crazy and losing the plot! Well it's only because you guys are driving me insane. I wish I could lock you guys up, and leave you lonely for days so you knew how it felt. Scared, alone and terrified of what to come!" I yelled. They all paused; staring at me. "You have no idea how much stress you've caused to me and this baby! I kept leaving the camp because I was bored. You imprison me at camp, leaving me die of stress as I listen to you guys having fun socializing as I waste away into sanity. No fucking thanks!" I screamed and backed up.

Jake tried to stop me, by reaching out to grab my arm but I snatched it out of reach. "Don't you dare touch me! You've hurt me the most. You put me in lock down and didn't come to see me once because you're a coward!"

Jake flinched but kept his face hard, trying to remain stern.

"You guys claim you love me, and are trying to help me. You say it's for my own good...well guess what? I haven't felt the baby kick in three days and it's all your fault."

I stormed away and Jake swore. I suddenly felt very dizzy and caught myself on a tree trunk.

"Renesmee," Jake called out.

"Oh shit!" someone said.

"She’s-"

And I was out for the count.

* * *

 "Where?" I tried to speak but my mouth was dry and the light in my eyes was blinding.

"Where am I?" I tried to speak.

"Oh, thank god, Ness. You're alive," Jake whispered, relief and fear mixed together in his voice.

The light cleared a bit and I saw his eyes. Oh, his beautiful brown eyes. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I felt warmth. I am guessing it was his hand holding mine.

"I can't feel anything."

"Doc said it was normal," Jake assured.

"Doc? Where am I? What's going on?" I whispered, trying to sit up. The machines started to beep rapidly as I panicked.

"You're at your grandpa's house," Jake said, pushing me down gently.

"Why? What's wrong?" I whispered. I brought my arm up and saw my tubes or all sorts sticking out of my forearms and my eyes widened. The room started to come into focus and I blinked, reaching down to feel my stomach. Something was wrong.

"Where is it? Where's my baby!" I screamed.

Jake hushed me, "It's alright Ness, don't worry, but there is something I have to tell you."

"What? Is it dead? Please no!" I cried.

Carlisle rushed into the room at all of the commotion.

"I see you're awake. That's good," he smiled. "Now that's she's woken up, I am assured she'll be just fine," he muttered to Jake.

"Where is my baby? I want my baby!" I cried.

"Of course, Renesmee. Your babies are fine."

"What?" I asked puzzled as I glanced back between Jake and Carlisle.

Just then, Mom entered the room with a baby. As she brought it closer, tears welled up in my eyes..

"Is it-"

"It's a boy," Mom said as she leaned down beside Jake and showed me this small infant, wrapped up in a blue baby blanket.

I smiled, but I didn't feel attached.

Jake smiled as he brushed its tiny cheek. Jake's hand was bigger than his face.

"He's so tiny," I whispered.

"Much smaller than you," Carlisle said.

"Does he-" I stopped short as Dad walked in. Carrying a bundle of pink blankie and I widened my eyes. "That's not-"

"This is your daughter," Mom uttered as she grinned.

"Am I being pranked? You said-"

Carlisle explained, "You only had a few scans, sometimes the other baby can be missed."

"I-this is too much. I can't remember."

"It's alright, sometimes it takes a while."

"Please explain what happened," I muttered, confused.

"Well you fell unconscious, due to extreme stress and anxiety, well I can only have assumed. There seemed nothing else wrong. Jake was worried about what this was doing for the baby and you. So, I did a procedure to check and a decision was made to take them out because they were so close to their due date. A few more days and you might have given birth. However, with the opportunity to take them out safely, we took it. So, you could both survive."

"Oh," I whispered. I nodded my head, but didn't quite understand. It was going to take a while for this all to settle in. I was a mother. I hadn't done a damn thing to push them into this world. I fell asleep and woke up a mother. It didn't feel right.

"I need a moment," I whispered. Carlisle gave a curt nod and left.

"Do you want to hold them?" My mother asked.

I shook my head. "No, not yet. Take them," I whispered. Dad and Mom left the room with my children...our children...the children.

"Are you okay Ness?" Jake whispered in my ear, as he squeezed my hand gently. I realised he was now sitting beside my bed.

"I don't know. I feel strange. They don't feel like they are mine."

"It'll take time," Jake whispered.

"Have you held them yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're beautiful Ness. They look so much like you," he uttered before raising my hand he held to his lips and giving it a light kiss.

"Are they like me?" I whispered.

"Carlisle has been measuring them and doing all sorts of checks on them every day. They seem to be pretty normal. They aren't growing as fast as you did."

"Everyday? How long have I been out?"

"About a week," Jake muttered, "You had me real scared, Ness."

"Oh my god," I whispered.

"But you're alright now. Carlisle says you'll be fine," he muttered as he kissed my hand once more.

I nodded slowly, my hand clenched a little too tight on Jake's.

We remained quiet for a while. Jake laid back in his chair, holding my hand and I laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling processing.

"Do they have names?" I asked out of the blue.

Jake barely moved. "No, we wanted to wait till you woke up," he said.

"You mean if I woke up."

"I never gave up on you, Ness," he said as sat up in his chair. He kissed my hand and looked me in the eye with that worrying stare of concern. That type of look made him lock me up, hidden away so I wouldn't break like a china doll.

I tried to change the subject. "I can't even remember anything. I don't remember passing out."

"You were mad. You were trying to run away when you passed out."

"Sounds like a normal Tuesday, if you ask me," I said with a smile.

He chuckled. "It was my fault," he said quietly. "I was so worried I'd lose you that I just…"

"It doesn't matter now," I assured him.

"It does. I shouldn't have shut you out like that."

"I would say I forgive you, but I don't remember. So, it's already forgiven."

Jake gave a small smile and watched me closely.  
  
An hour later, Jake still was watching me like a hawk, though I was scratching at the glass to get out and move.

"How's my worst patient going?" Carlisle asked as he checked my monitors.

"It's a good thing we are related and I don't have to pay a doctor's bill then."

"You wouldn't have a doctor's bill if we weren't related, I would refuse to see you," Carlisle joked.

"Pfft, you can't resist this smile. Nor would you."

"So, feeling better I see," Carlisle said, as he scribbled down on his clipboard.

"Yeah, back to my sarcastic self."

Jake laughed and kissed my shoulder as Carlisle took out the tubes in my arms.

"Does this mean I can go play with the other kids now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Your body took a while for some reason but now that's it's caught up, it looks like it's made a full recovery."

"Excellent. I'm dying to move."

"Don't you want to see your children?" Carlisle asked.

"No," I said abruptly. Carlisle seemed shocked.

"I can't bring myself to do it quite yet," I explained.

He seemed concerned at my lack of compassion but didn't press me on the matter.

"Wanna hunt?" I asked Jake, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively at him.

"You're on," he grinned.

* * *

Once I was free of my check-ups, Jake and I were running, chasing, hunting; all over again and I never felt more alive. It'd had been months since we'd done anything like this. Our lives became strained and tense as we fought over the baby...babies’ safety and my own.

Jake caught me and we fell to the ground. I winced as my stomach hurt. I pushed Jake back and pulled up my top to reveal a long line of stitches underneath my belly button. I sucked in a breath.

He swore under his breath, "Sorry. I forgot. Doc said to take it easy. He said they would heal though."

"It should have healed by now," I muttered.

"Once you've had a proper feed of blood, I'm sure you'll heal quicker."

"Yeah, I suppose," I muttered.

Jake and I hunted for hours and it was nearly dark when Jake insisted that we go back.

"No, not yet. Just a little longer," I complained.

"You've been prolonging this for hours Ness. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I love hunting."

"No, something is wrong. What is it? Is it the babies?"

I paused. Not daring to look at him.

"Well," he pushed.

"Yes!" I yelled. "I don't feel like they are mine and that scares me."

"You have to meet them properly. Ness, I thought I wouldn't like them but I feel in love with them the moment I held them."

"Really?" I mumbled as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Yeah Ness. They're beautiful, you just gotta give it a chance."

"Okay," I mumbled. He pulled me into his embrace and kissed my forehead.

"Come on," he muttered and we began our journey back to grandpa's house.

* * *

 The moment I saw them asleep in their cots I nearly cried. Jake assured me they looked like me but I could see him in them more. Their skin was slightly tanned, their noses were like Jake's and their lips were full like his too. The girl had golden hair, while the boy had brown locks. It was rare to be born with a little bit of hair.

I leaned on the my son's cot and watched him intently. I could tell them apart, and knew they weren't identical.

I looked at my baby girl and her nose twitched.

"You going to hold one?" Jake asked.

"No. I don't want to wake them."

"Trust me, they don't wake. Your Mom doesn't stop touching them and they don't wake."

"I'll hold them in the morning."

Jake pulled me into his side, and kissed the side of my forehead.

"Whatever you say, mommy," he murmured in my ear.

"Ugh, no!' I muttered in disgust, "Don't call me that."

"But you are a mommy."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean a full-grown man can say it."

He laughed and the baby girl tossed in her sleep.

"Shh!" I hushed and nudged him, "You'll wake them."

Jake left my side at some point but I remained at their bedside all night, watching them curiously.

As the birds began their morning song and the sunlight peeked over the hills, I watched them closely. I needed to see if their skin sparkled.

The sunlight poured in, the furniture becoming lighter as the room filled up with light. My skin began to sparkle a little and I watched the babies closely...nothing.

"They're not-" I cut myself. They didn't have my DNA.

"There is always a chance that they could drop your DNA entirely," Carlisle said. I turned to see him lean against the wall by the door.

"So, they aren't like me?" I asked.

"We can't know quite yet. They are growing at a normal rate, however, if they have your abilities, it might show up later."

"Or not at all," I whispered as I turned back to them.

"Do not worry yourself. This might not be a bad thing."

"Do you think they will become werewolves?"

"We can't be sure of that either. We'll have to see when they get older."

I tried to remain calm but I became a little terrified. I didn't know what would happen in their future. I couldn't protect them from something I didn't understand.

Both babies began to shift as they woke and my eyes widened.

The boy tried to rub his eyes when the little girl stared directly at me.

"Do they know who I am?"

"Yes," Carlisle uttered. "They scream bloody murder when they are more than a few meters away from you. We put them in your arms every night when you were unconscious. That was the only way they slept for a few nights. Eventually we got them into cots and they slept in your room. We became worried when you weren't waking up. However, the moment we shifted them away, you woke up. So, I guess you have a deeper bond with them than you know."

"They don't feel like mine though."

"Then why do they always cry when you leave?"

"I don't believe you."

"Let me give you an example," he said. He switched on the baby monitor and took the other one. He grabbed my hand and we walked out the front door of his house. The moment we were out of the house they began to cry.

"Coincident," I said.

He smiled before we walked back in the house and into their room. The moment they saw me they stopped crying.

I felt a tug in my heart.

"I think they do have some sort of an ability, but I don't know what it is. It might develop further as they get older but for now I'm calling it instinct," Carlisle explained.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?"

"For everything. They probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you."

"You're welcome," he smiled and left the room.

I stared at them once more and dared to pick the little girl up as she watched me closely.

But as I did the other one began to ball its eyes out at the lack of attention.  
I did my best to be careful as I picked the other up in the other arm and hushed the both of them.

They snuggled in and closed their eyes. I'm sure human babies weren't this well behaved.

Maybe their ability was being well behaved. I patted there bottoms gently with my hands as I rocked them slightly. They were tiny. They didn't have my growing ability which meant I had developed them way too fast in my womb. My ability grew them fast and once they were out, they grew like normal babies. I relaxed a little as I sat in the comfortable rocking chair that faced out towards the large, ceiling to floor windows. I rocked back and forth gently as I sung to them and watched the morning sunrise.

"This has to be the best thing I've ever seen," Jake whispered.

"Come and take one, before my arm falls asleep."

Jake chuckled before he grabbed our son and cuddled him to his chest. Jake's arms were as big as the baby.

"We have to name them," I muttered.

"Yes, I don't think baby one and baby two will work forever," he joked.

I smiled as I lightly touched a finger to our baby girl's nose and my heart stopped...she smiled.

"Jake look," I whispered.

"Hey, I haven't seen her smile yet," Jake grinned.

"Has he smiled?" I asked.

"Nope, haven't seen him smile either."

"Oh," I muttered.

I looked down once more and her cheeks were a little pink.

"What about Rosie?" I asked.

"I think that's a terrible name for a boy," Jake joked.

I glared at him. "I meant her," I muttered.

"I don't know. Sounds too close to blondie's name, personally."

"Okay well what about Grace?" I asked.

"Nah, with your genes she'll probably be as clumsy as you," he laughed.

"Jake," I groaned.

"I'm sorry," he said as he lowered his head.

I sighed and looked at her.

"There is one name, that I really like," I muttered.

"And what's that?"

"Lucy," I whispered.

"Lucy. Yeah, yeah, I like that too."

I smiled and booped her little nose again. "There you are. Your name is Lucy."

"Little Lulu," he muttered.

I groaned, "Not even three seconds after we've given her a name, you gave her a nickname. Seriously?"

"What?" Jake shrugged innocently.

I shook my head. "Your father so silly, Lucy," I said in a small voice.

"Well what about him?" Jake asked.

I kept my attention on Lucy, running my finger over her little features.

"That's easy," I said simply.

"How so?" Jake asked.

"We are going to name him William."

"William?" Jake was taken back. I don't think he expected me to bring up his Dad’s name.

"Yep. William Anthony Black and Lucy Isabella Black," I said and turned my head up to him and smiled.

"You mean-"

"After your Dad, yeah." I whispered.

"Renesmee."

"Your Dad's name will live on through him. He died so tragically, his name will not."

Jake broke down into tears, placing his forehead to the little infant in his arms.

"Do you not like it?" I asked, worried I'd offended him.

"No, you just don't know how much this means to-"

I arose from my seat and wrapped my free arm around his head and pulled it in my shoulder as he sobbed.

"It's alright," I assured him.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling back, wiping the tears from his eyes with his free arm.

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"I just had something in my eye," Jake muttered. "I'm not a pansy."

"Oh Jake," I laughed, quietly. "I don't care if you cry. Your Dad died. You haven't let yourself feel it yet."

"You're right. I'm such a-"

"No swearing in front of the babies."

"Oh cra- Yeah," he tried to correct himself.

It had been a few days and I felt like I had gotten to know the babies a bit more but I knew these moments wouldn't last. These babies would have a target on them and I needed them safe.

I had come up with a plan, and I knew it would destroy Jake. I knew it would destroy me, but it needed to be done to keep them safe and give them a better life. I had decided it was time to put my drawings and plans into action.  
I knew it would destroy us, but it had to be done...for them.

* * *

Jake POV

I thought I'd hate the little intruders but I knew that I was blessed when Renesmee gave me the best thing I never knew I wanted. My son William was someone I never thought I want to meet but here he was. My legacy. Someone to carry on the family name...the next leader of the pack.  
And my daughter, she was the most beautiful girl I'd seen...besides my Nessie and I'd kill for her.

I never thought I'd have a family. I thought the line would end with me as I was the only son in my line. My sisters were to be married off and it would come down to me.

Renesmee had been acting weird the last day, but it didn't matter. I was sure it was her adjusting to this new way of life. The pack was being taken care of by Embry and Quill, but I knew I'd have to go back at some point. Soon, but not yet. I hadn't thought too far ahead, but I'm sure it would be sorted soon.

I tried to find Nessie and couldn't find her at all. She wasn't with the babies, she wasn't with the rest of the bloodsuckers lurking around looming over our children and she wasn't hunting. I became worried as I couldn't find her and became terrified at the thought she'd be taken. But eventually I found her talking to her parents discussing a plan...I wasn't supposed to know. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest.

* * *

Renesmee POV

"So, is that...I am a horrible person?"

"No sweetie, I-" Mom stopped short and glanced behind me. I followed her gaze to see Jake standing behind me...listening.

"Jake-"

"Really?" he yelled.

"Jake, it's the only way!"

"No! It can't be! You won't send our children to live with them!"

"I have to Jake, until we make a home suitable and strong for them. My parents must take them. They will keep them safe. They know what they're doing!"

"No! They are my children too! I get a say with what's best for them!"

"Then please tell me how living at an open camp is safe! How can we keep them safe when they come for them!"

Jake fell to his knees and I rushed to him.

"I'm sorry, it has to happen. I can't lose them and neither can you."

Jake nodded his head slightly.

"We have to do what's best for them. We have to."

As our babies were packed into their car seats later that day I held back any tears that threatened to show weakness. I kissed each of their heads and whispered to them, "Be good. Please don't cry for them. Mommy and Daddy love you very much."

I closed the door and wiped my sleeve across my eyes. I glanced up and saw my Mom. I hugged her tightly and whispered, "I love you. Please be safe."

"I won't let anything happen to them," she promised.

"Hey kiddo," Dad said as he hugged me.

"I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, my girl. You take care of yourself now. We'll call every night."

I nodded my head. "Okay." I refused to let him go but eventually had to. "Okay, now go. Stop stalling," I joked as Jake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he placed his chin on my shoulder.

Dad smiled but it was a sad smile before him and Mom got in the car.

I began to sob as they drove off. I didn't know when I'd see them again and it was breaking me. I had to be strong. I had to be.

"Jake, I can't."

"Like you said, we have to do what's best for them," he said, holding me tightly. "We have to."

_End of Part One..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so that's it for part one. I have the story shifting into a different scenario now. With the new babies being new characters, it's going to take some time to carefully construct them as their characters don't exist in the Original Twilight Series. I hope you enjoyed this first part.  
> Thanks for reading :)


	21. Challenging times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sex scenes.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.
> 
> Part Two

It had been thirteen months and with my parent’s money, we had begun to build a proper camp. I wasn’t quite happy with it yet, but Jake already loved it and so did most of the other pack members. Yes. _Most.  
_

We had found a grove, it was deep within the territory. It took a few months but eventually, we mapped it out and we came up with a plan. Jake didn’t like the idea of using my parent’s money. I told him they had more money than they knew what to do with, and that they had nothing to spend it on...and suddenly he was on board.

It was almost complete and I became proud of Jake and I’s achievement. I mean who needs to build a house when you can build an entire fortress for a community of werewolves.  
  
There were tall, impenetrable walls that had tower posts stationed along the wall, for guard duty. The walls were overgrown with moss and vines purposely, so it blended into the nature around us. Metres away you wouldn’t see it stand out and it seeming like a mountain, grove side. The wolves that patrolled meant no one entered our land anyway, however, I wanted to make it seem like it was part of nature.  
  
The vines and trees made up the foundation, and the roof canopy. So even if you flew over you couldn’t see. We had thought out this fortress well.   
I wanted it to be so safe not even an army could attack and break through. We needed to be the ultimate force against anything that could threaten us. So it only had two entry points, large gates, that were built on either side and they were hard to find. All points that were vulnerable were heavily guarded at all times.   
  
Where our camp stood was not far from my hideout and before the compound was built; I had a tunnel built from the compound to the cave, behind the waterfall. I needed a secret exit, so if anything happened I could get people out safely. I didn’t want others to know though, as I didn’t want to compromise its existence by telling everyone. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust them, but it defeated the point about being ‘secret’ if people knew.

We had built housing into and around the tall trees. The concept was cool but we realised very quickly that you can't build into trees and have full houses like treehouses, so we had fake trees that looked as real as you can get. The trees did look like massive stumps among the real, tall trees but they were decorated with moss and they fit in as well as the next thing. I always wanted to have a full-size tree house with running water since I was a little girl.

 The houses were functioning with power and water two months after the shells were built and four months into our plan. Somehow, it cost the biggest chunk of our money. The power was done with generators so we were off the grid and we had huge rain collecting tanks for water, which could have supplied a whole town.

The Pack seemed happier knowing they could care for themselves in their own homes. We had over twenty huts and more could be added. Jake was super happy with that and saw the future of creating a whole new generation of werewolves, right here in the heart of the forest. 

Many huts had to be shared. So, to fix the problem we made two large huts in the hollow of two of the widest trees we could find, but even then it could fit one decent sized room, so we have multiple rooms go up instead of out. One huge dormitory each for young men and young women. And yes, the dormitories were on opposite sides of the camp as we didn’t want any trouble. The dorms were a good way to initiate new people in and make them apart of the community when they lived with others. Anybody who mated and got married had their own home. It seemed fair as they needed their privacy.

In the main clearing of the grove, we had offices and a large recreational hall that could fit everyone. Kind of like the main hall in Harry Potter. Gosh, I still love that book. So the community was very open and on occasion, everyone had dinner in the rec hall. It was like a small slice of heaven. Our own little town with food storage where members could gather from, a small clinic which Fraizer, our only doctor ran, and also a huge bonfire in the very heart of the camp. It's where the youngest like to hang out and play because there was a tree swing nearby. Jacob wanted the pack to stay strong and connected; hence every Friday there was a Pack meeting for the older Pack members and the younger ones had a fun party sort of thing down by the bonfire or in the rec hall.

I’d never seen Jake so happy, but it came with a cost as well. We hardly spoke when we got to our own cabin at the end of the night.   
I don’t know if he blamed me, but it felt like it.

I missed our children dearly, and I wanted to call them and stay on the phone forever. I nearly broke down when the babies called my parents ‘mamma’ and ‘daddy’. Their first words and I couldn’t be there. Jake didn’t speak to me for three days after that. Some days, I think he takes it harder than I do, but then the moment I think about them... I cry.

But anyway, the camp ran well. Emily was the main part of that, with her garden of wonders behind her house. She was now pregnant and I was almost jealous of her. She and a few of the other women just seemed to pop up pregnant all of a sudden and there was a running joke about mating seasons. Everyone was surprised at Emily's pregnancy though because no one saw it coming. The more the camp grew to the size of a town the more her belly grew in the process. You have to hand it to her though, she had an excellent garden and was amazing at preparing large meals for the entire clan. I thought her garden would be for personal use but the share size and extent of it made it clear that it was enough to provide produce for a soup kitchen. She became the main mom of the camp long before she had children to look after.

I did most of the organising, with the buildings and events but Jake made sure everything was centred around his ideas. It was his way and his way only. I didn’t mind, it made me happy to know he had the control he needed as he couldn’t nor ever would be able to control me. He let me do my thing and seemed to enjoy most of my ideas but one mention of security and the conversation was over. He controls security, training, discipline and anything involved with his Pack. It made me frustrated at some points but I eventually learnt my place...there was no point in causing a fight I didn’t care much for.

“Renesmee,” Jake called out as he walked into our home. I had just emerged from a shower, smelling fresh and clean. I had a yellow, fluffy towel wrapped around me.  
I was pinning up my long hair with hair-pins in my mouth when he entered the bathroom.

“Hey,” he muttered and leaned on the door frame.  
  
“Hey, what’s up?” I asked, my lips tight with the hair-pins between them.  
  
“Leah’s looking for you,” he said. He didn’t bother to look at me, just stared at the ground with his arms crossed.  
  
It pissed me off when he was in moods like this. We’d had a small fight last night. It was an insignificant one. One that didn’t matter, yet he acted like I was a monster and sulked the whole morning. It was nearly late afternoon now, and I had done my chores and activities for the day. Jake’s tasks never ended though, so for him to come tell me himself that ‘Leah was looking for me’, well that meant he was looking for an excuse to make-up.

I watched him carefully, not trusting his mood at all. The last thing I wanted was to make things worse.  
  
“I’m sorry. Bout’ before,” he muttered.  
  
I was quiet as I finished doing up my hair. “It’s alright. I’m sorry too,” I muttered back.  
  
Jacob looked up at me and eyed my body up and down. His face didn’t change nor did his posture but his eyes did. Jake’s eyes always gave him away. I knew that look and I wasn’t having a bar of it.  
  
“The answer is no,” I muttered.  
  
“Your words say no, but your body--”  
  
I exhaled loudly and turned to him, leaning my hand on the sink behind me.  
  
“Jake, don’t try with the make-up sex. We both know sex is more violence than love these days.”  
  
He grunted, smacked his hand on the wall (not enough to break it), causing a loud bang and stomped out.  
  
I followed him out and watched as he sat on a stool at the kitchen breakfast bar.

“Jake, I didn’t mean to be harsh. You just don’t need another reason to beat yourself up—for when you hurt me.”  
  
“Yeah. I get it Ness!” he growled and ran his hands through his hair. He propped himself up on the edge of the stool. His feet flat on the ground and his elbows resting on his knees.  
  
I tried to get closer to him. “Jacob--”  
  
Jacob slammed his hand down on the bench and stood up. “I’m going on patrol,” he growled, and then slammed the front door as he left, making the house shudder in response.  
  
I ran my hands over my face and groaned as I swivelled on my heel, heading upstairs to our bedroom to get dressed.

Confused about the sudden outburst of Jake’s anger? Yeah. I am very confused. This has been happening for about five months. We have our good days and our bad days. This was turning out to be a bad week.  
  
His anger was getting worse and we both knew what it was. It was the lack of sex. Not to be blunt, but it’s his tension release. He’s a male werewolf, an alpha to top off all of that and with that weight on his shoulders, he needs an outlet.  
  
There is no outlet. I don't mind being an outlet either, but he doesn't even try to be gentle so . . . there is no outlet.  
  
Wow, five months without sex?   
  
Nope, try the last time before I got pregnant. We have tried . . . and it was a disaster. 

That long, huh?   
  
Yep, and I’m losing my mind. Every time we try, we end up at each other’s throats, angrier than ever. I can still remember his most shocking and brutal attack that still pisses me off today.

* * *

_Six months ago_

“Shit!” Jake swore as the plumber gave us his bill.  
  
“Jake, it’s okay,” I assured him.  
  
“No. It’s a rip off!” he growled.  
  
“Please, just let me handle it.”  
  
He stormed off to one of the huts, they were halfway done and the plumber had finished his work here. His bill was horrendous but out in the middle of nowhere, I didn't blame him.  
  
“Jake, please wait!” I called out after him.  
  
I chased after him and he grabbed me, dragging me into the only room in the house that had completed walls and floors; the bathroom. Once there, he pushed me down to the ground, pushed up my skirt and proceeded to try and mount me.  
  
“Jake, wait!” I growled as I tried to slow down his movement. I was nowhere near ready for this yet. “Please, Jake!”  
  
He growled low in his throat. “I need you,” he groaned but stopped his movement.  
  
“Just be patient. We need to work up to it.”  
  
“I can’t, Ness. I need you now.”  
  
“It will hurt--”  
  
“You don’t want me back,” his voice dropping as he spoke.  
  
“I’m not ready yet--”  
  
Jake pushed up off the ground in a hurry.  
  
“Jake, just give me--” but he was gone. Angry and bitter. He left me lying on the bathroom floor, clothes dishevelled and angry.  
  
I became frustrated in the following week, that he didn’t find in patience in trying to please me first. He just expected it and it wasn’t like him at all. It was like his wolf was in control all the time now and he wasn’t the same. So, we stopped it all together. We didn’t bother to try as it was causing too much strain on us.

* * *

_Present_

Still confused? Well, it probably also has something to do with the fact that he was angry at me for so long after our children were taken away. It was for their safety. I understood the need to protect them before I knew I was doing it but I hated myself as well. Jake eventually understood but the tension was always there, and even though we both know it's best for our children’s safety; it’s made a huge strain on our relationship.  
  
Later that evening, I was strolling the grounds and talking to Pack members. They still feared me but they were now talking to me once more. Jake made sure of it. Being second in charge made quite an impact and all of the people’s concerns came through me. (Most didn’t have the balls to confront Jake themselves)

“Hey, there you are!” Leah called out.  
  
I glanced over my shoulder and smiled. I turned back to Rena in front of me. “I’ll make sure to tell Jake. Have a good night.” I smiled and briefly touched her shoulder before she departed. I felt like a mother to some of the young women here, and I tried not to be, as it hurt too much. It felt wrong and hit too close to home.  
  
Rena was new here, she arrived just last week with her father, and brother Miles. They feared she'd become a werewolf because her brother Miles had changed a week prior to their arrival and hence they were here seeking help. Jake had Pack members go out, scouting for new werewolves and bringing them here to help them. They were allowed to leave if they wanted to but not a single one did so we never had to worry about a security risk. A lot of females seemed to be coming through when scouting but nowhere near the number of males. We’ve gone from a Pack of twenty to fifty in six months, which was impressive and had me struggling to remember all of their names.  
  
“Renesmee!” Leah called out as she jogged over.  
  
I whirled back around to face her and grinned. “What can I do for ya?” I asked.  
  
“Come train with me. Sarah’s out sick in the infirmary, so--”  
  
“So you want me to come and kick your ass? Sure.” I smirked.

Leah mock punched my arm. “I might let you win this time,” she joked.

As we walked arm and arm to the training centre she asked how I was doing.  
  
“I’m alright.” I shrugged, not willing to give anything away.  
  
“You don’t sound alright. Rumour has it, you and Jake aren’t doing so hot.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” I tried to hide my concern with a yawn.

“Well, you both seem happy enough in public but people have said that they’ve heard shouting coming from your house.”  
  
“Oh,” I whispered.  
  
“Like a lot,” Leah added.  
  
“Yeah. It’s just couple stuff.” I shrugged out of her arm, bent over, and began to stretch.

She stood watching me with her hands on her hips. “You know you can talk to me, right?” I stood up straight and she nudged my shoulder. “I will never judge.”  
  
“I know. I just don’t know how to say it,” I said.  
  
“Well, just start from the beginning. There has to be a root of the problem.”  
  
“Well--” I tried to explain but I didn’t know how to. I buried my face in my hands and scrubbed hard. I looked back at her and shrugged my shoulders. “Sex,” I said simply.  
  
“Sex?” she asked puzzled.  
  
“I don’t know. We haven’t had sex since I got...pregnant.” I tried and failed, not to let my voice drop.  
  
“Hey,” she hushed me and pulled me into a hug.  
  
“He’s an Alpha, Leah. You are a werewolf and you know how much effort you have to put in not to hurt people. I’m sure it’s way worse for him. He’s got so much tension pent up and can’t release it,” I mumbled into her shoulder.  
  
“So you’ve been fighting?” she asked like I was stupid.  
  
I pushed away from her. “Yeah. Over nothing! I love him but sometimes I just want to murder him,” I groaned.

I grabbed hold of the pull-up bars and did some pull-ups. We had an outdoor area near the boys' dormitory, besides the indoor gym, and it had some outside exercise equipment. The men used it a lot . . . though it was usually for flirting methods with other young females.  
  
“I hear you,” Leah said.  
  
I panted as I pulled myself up by my arms and down, speaking one word every time. “I--just--don’t--know--how--to--” I dropped from the bars. "Fix it," I finished.  
  
“Look, you already know what the problem is. His wolf isn’t getting the proper outlet and you don’t want it because you guys are fighting. It’s a vicious cycle.”  
  
“No advice?” I asked, kicking the ground beneath my feet.

She laughed. “Unfortunately no. You know what he needs, but I don’t want to encourage you to do something dangerous.”  
  
“So you’re saying I should just have sex. That would solve it.”  
  
“What? No! That’s the opposite of what I’m saying,” she uttered, waving her hands in front of her.  
  
“I know, but it's your way of telling me it’s the only way. You’re right,” I said.

“What? No!” she stressed.  
  
“Thanks, Leah.” I patted her on the shoulder as I left and she let out a groan of frustration.

* * *

It didn’t take long to find Jake as he was in his office. Well, it wasn’t so much an office as a man cave. It was his must have. Only other wolves like Sam were allowed in and yes; Sam lived happily with Emily here. No challenges for dominance. Sam finally accepted Jake as Alpha and decided to make his own family and settle as an elder. Him and Jake constantly visited Billy’s grave just outside the walls of the camp. Jake was finally coming to peace with it these days. ‘Gone but never forgotten’ he said to me one night.

I opened the door of his office and Sam, Embry and Quill looked up at me from the sofa. All of them had a beer in their hand. I glanced over at Jake as he sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair, with his feet on his desk and a beer in his hand as well. He was the only one not bothering to look up. It had me slightly pissed but I used that anger.  
  
“I need to speak with the chief,” I said confidently, the anger seeping into my voice.  
  
No one moved. “Now,” I growled.

Suddenly the boys were up and moving quickly. I didn’t take my eyes off Jake as they left and apologised as they slipped by me in the doorway.  
  
As soon as they had departed, I slammed the door behind me but it had no effect on Jake.  
  
He slowly put his beer down on his desk as he took his feet off and leaned forward in his chair.  
  
“What do you need, Renesmee,” Jake asked sternly, not making eye contact. “I don’t know where you get off giving my Pack orders, so it must be fucking important,” he growled as he stood.  
  
“Listen!” I growled back.  
  
“What?” he snarled as banged his hand down on the desk. I didn’t flinch, I kept glaring at him and proceeded towards him. He refused to look at me and it fueled my anger more.  
  
“I need you,” I growled, as I rounded his desk.  
  
Jake fell back into his chair and finally looked up at me. “What do you mean?” he asked, trying to keep his temper under control.

“I said, you. Do you want me or not?” I said as I sat down on his desk in front of him.  
  
“Don’t play with me, Ness,” he groaned and his hands found my thighs. “I’m not in the mood for it.”  
  
“I came here to release the tension. It’s bad for us and I can’t stand your anger anymore so--”  
  
“So you wanna release the tension. You don’t really wanna have sex though, right?” he asked.  
  
“Oh my god! Stop!” I took a deep breath to calm myself because I didn’t come here to argue. “I came here to have sex. Let’s just have sex,” I said nicely.  
  
“No,” Jake growled.  
  
“What?” A rumble escaped my chest and Jake glanced up at me.

“I don’t want to have sex when you don’t actually want to. It ruins it for me. I’ve realised how wrong it was to try and force you before.”  
  
“Oh my god! Are you kidding me?” I growled.  
  
“No. This discussion is over.” With that, Jake stood up in a fluid motion and I became super pissed.

I became too mad for rational thought and pushed him back down in his chair and straddled him.  
  
“What are you doing, Ness?”

Instead of answering, I slapped him, right across the face.  
  
His reaction was to be expected and he grabbed me up suddenly, threw me back onto the desk and roughly ripped my jeans off. He whipped out his most prized possession, not bothering to remove his shorts completely, and then there we were. Clothes still on and dishevelled, having sex like it was the last time and with the amount of anger between us--maybe it should be.  
  
I screamed my hatred and he growled back his. Both tearing at each other as he slammed in, leaving us groaning like some sort of animal.

It **_had_ ** been a long time.

My cries of pleasure and pain became louder and neither of us cared. He wasn’t done claiming me and he probably wouldn’t for a while. There was a commotion outside and we could tell both of us heard. Both of our heads snapped towards the door.  
  
“Whatever it is, can wait,” I growled and grasped his head between my hands. “You need this,” I commanded.

He groaned and continued slowly. “Jake,” I whispered, bringing my forehead to his. “I need you too.”  
  
His pace returned to normal but it became less rough with every passing second, more love and less hate.

By the time, we both reached climax, he quickly pulled out, realising it was probably a bad idea to get me pregnant again. However, my moan of ecstasy as I orgasmed sent him over the edge and he came, all over the desk and floor.  
  
We both panted our relief and I could already see the Jake I knew was back (long before he came). I’d missed him. I’d missed me and I felt myself again.  
  
The noise got louder outside and I ran a hand through my hair. “We should probably go see what’s up,” I murmured.

“Five more minutes,” he muttered back.  
  
We breathed heavily and I held his head on my chest as he stood above me, while I lay beneath him on his desk.  
  
“I feel better,” he muttered.  
  
“Same. It’s weird. It couldn’t have just been sex though, right?”  
  
“I don’t think so,” he grunted as he got up and straightened himself.

I cleaned up the mess he’d made after I straighten out my clothing, while he went outside to deal with the noise.  
  
I threw the last tissue in the bin and dusted my hands off as Jacob burst in through the doorway.  
  
“Come quickly!” he said.  
  
I raced out to the front gate as it was being opened and a silver Volvo rolled in.  
  
My breath caught as my Dad stepped out. Only him.  
  
“Dad?”  
  
_To be continued…_

 


	22. With love comes hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” I asked him.  
  
“I came for a visit. To see how far you’ve gotten and--” he let out a whistle, “you’ve done a heck of a job.”  
  
“Are the babies safe?” I asked, panicked.  
  
“Ah yes. They are safe with your mother.”  
  
Jake turned around to face his people, “Alright everyone. No alarm necessary. Family friend. I hear a single complain, you are out on your arse!” Jacob barked, “Now move!” Everyone scurried away and went back to their posts.  
  
“Come on Dad, I’ll show you around,” I said, locking my arm with his.  
  
I glanced back at Jacob.  
  
“I’ll catch up. Actually, I’ll meet you in my office,” he said and took off running.  
  
I nodded and walked Dad through the camp.  
  
“So the babies are safe?” I asked, wanting to be reassured.  
  
“Yes. However, I’m glad I left them with your mother. Your patrol here is quite good. Nearly lost my life, and would have, if some of this pack didn’t recognize me.”  
  
“Yeah, Jake has them trained well now.” We paused at my house. “Would you like to come in?”  
  
“I’d love to.” As we entered the home, he muttered how impressive it was and how proud he was of what I had accomplished.

I walked to the fridge to grab out a snack as he talked, and he talked with great pride and admiration.  
  
“So, you only came to visit?” I asked as I threw him a blood bag.  
  
“No. I wanted to see if you were ready to take them back.”  
  
I gasped, pausing for a moment. “Are they trouble for you? Don’t --”  
  
“They are angels.” I let out a breath of relief. “Your mother and I know how precious having a baby is. We know you share a special bond, and tearing that a part--we could only imagine--”  
  
I turned my back to him quickly to stop the tears. “Yes. It’s been very hard, but it’s for the best,” I muttered.  
  
“Well, you’ve seemed to establish a foothold. A strong, secure camp that they will be safe in now.” Dad talked and walked, surveying the house as he went. He pushed open the door closest to him.

“That’s the bathroom,” I said.  
  
“And what’s upstairs?” he asked.  
  
“I’ll show you.” I led him upstairs to the lounge area and the spare bedroom.  
  
The house was in a tree so it was small. We had to have layers. The first layer was the kitchen and bathroom. The second level was the lounge and the top level was the bedrooms.  
  
By the time we got to the top, there was only two rooms left to see; Jake and I’s bedroom, and the nursery.

“You built a nursery,” Dad said.  
  
“Yeah. I don’t know.” I shrugged.  
  
“Good, because I’m going to bring them here tonight.”  
  
“Why?” I gasped, stumbling backwards.  
  
“They need their mother. Now that they're starting to talk, that’s all the talk about.”  
  
“They mean you,” I whispered.  
  
“No, Renesmee. It’s not like that. It’s hard to explain. Trust me. It’s you and Jacob they are talking about.”  
  
“Really?” I broke down and started crying.  
  
“It’s okay Renesmee. It’s time. They need their mom.”  
  
I nodded as I broke down crying and Dad hugged me tightly.

“Okay. Well, do you want me to go get them now?”  
  
“What? No. Just stay a little longer,” I said quickly. Go get them now? Was he desperate to get rid of them?  
  
Dad nodded and stayed an hour longer as we talked to Jake about them coming home. I don’t think I’ve seen a smile so big on Jake’s face.  
My family was coming home. My family completed again.  
  
“Jake, our babies are coming. They’re coming home,” I whispered, and tucked myself into Jake’s shirt, as my father got back into his car.

We waved as Dad took off slowly carefully; not wanting to hit the many Pack members hanging around.

I sniffled and wondered if I would have the strength to move from this spot before Dad came back. I didn’t know how far they were away. But it obviously wasn’t far.  
  
  
Only twenty minutes later they were back with our children and I dropped to my knees, balling my eyes out when I saw the car roll through the gates. I tried to stop and hiccuped as both Mom and Dad proceeded to get Lucy and William out of their car seats.  
  
“You obviously weren’t far away,” Jake said to Mom as she handed him William.  
  
“No, just a few minutes away from the border. Didn’t want to risk them getting hurt,” Mom said.  
  
Jake smiled as he hugged our baby boy. Dad walked over to me, little Lucy in his arms and he crouched down beside me. I was nearly hugging the forest floor at this point.  
  
“It’s mommy,” Dad said.  
  
“Momma!” Lucy cried and reached out to me.   
  
She was a little bigger now, her growth rate was dramatically slower than mine, but it seemed like she’d grown up so fast without me.  
  
I didn’t reach out to her. I kept my hands tucked into my sides, feeling a stabbing pain of guilt for abandoning them.  
  
“Come on, Renesmee,” Dad urged. “She’s missed you.”  
  
I hesitantly stood up and backed away. “I can’t.” I waved my hands, shooing them away. “I’m a terrible mother. I can’t do this.”  
  
“Renesmee,” Jake said as he walked over to me. Mom following closely behind him.  
  
Suddenly they were all staring at me as tears rolled down my cheeks. Sobs escaped and I couldn’t deal with the guilt.  
  
“Take em’!” I said.  
  
“What?” Jake gasped.  
  
“I can’t. I’m not a good Mom. I’m not a good Mom,” I cried and took off running.  
  
I heard Dad ask Jake ‘what’s going on’ and Jake didn’t have an answer.

* * *

Later that afternoon, I was in my secret cave. No one knew of the passageway and no one saw me leaving. I knew it was cruel and they were probably searching for me. I just couldn’t face reality. I couldn’t face the demons that were eating me up on the inside. I was a monster and I had abandoned my children.

I watched the sunset, its colour of orange and pink dancing through the waterfall. I sighed, realising I’d been here from more than two hours and I was hiding from children, no--babies! I was hiding from babies.

I eventually decided to wander back and the closer I got to home, the worse I felt. It was like every instinct in my body was screaming to comfort my babies but the guilt was too overwhelming, making me feel sick and I felt like I was the worst person in the world.  
  
On the last hundred meters of the tunnel, I heard a baby scream its lungs out. I ran as fast as I could. Dashing out of the tunnel, sprinting across the camp centre and saw my mother holding Lucy. Lucy was balling her eyes out and Mom was trying to comfort her as she sat in a rocking chair, on the patio of our home. I sprinted towards them and picked up Lucy from my mother’s arms. My mother’s reaction was shocked and so was I.

I didn’t know what had overcome me, but the moment I realized I had picked her up was the moment she stopped crying.  
  
Everyone stared in amazement. Jake, Mom and Dad.  
  
“See,” my father said. “They need you.”  
  
I glanced over at Jake, who held William and inhaled deeply. I tucked Lucy into a cradle and rocked her, patting her nappy as I did to calm her--even though she seemed very calm now.  
  
Jake wandered over to me and whispered in my ear, “Are you okay?”  
  
“I am now," I whispered.  
  
“What was that about? Where were you?” he asked.  
  
“Out,” I said simply.  
  
“Out where? You know I hate it when you run off,” Jake muttered, but it wasn’t an angry tone.  
  
“I feel so guilty,” I admitted. “This is my fault.”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“I feel like I abandoned them.” Tears threatened to spill over.  
  
“God, I thought I wasn’t coping," he said quietly to himself.  
  
“Whatever, it doesn’t matter,” I whispered.  
  
“I put all that extra stress on you. We’ve been so angry at each other--” Jake wrapped a free hand around my waist and pulled me in close. “I’m sorry,” he whispered and kissed my forehead.  
  
“It’s okay,” I whispered and looked down at our children.

 _My two precious angels_ . I felt whole again. Guilty, but whole.  
  
I glanced up as Mom and Dad hugged, whispering words of affection to each other. In turn, I looked back up at my own man and smiled at him. “I love you, too.”  
  
“They’ve missed you,” Mom said. Gazing at Mom while I kissed Lucy’s head, I realised just how much had been missing. I missed my family. The lack of family was what had affected both Jake and I so much. He’d lost his dad, and he didn’t have any other family members that he kept in touch with. Having just each other wasn’t enough. We needed our family in our life to ground us.  
  
“Really?” I whispered to mom. “How could you tell they missed us?”  
  
“They wouldn’t stop going on about the both of you. They missed you dearly.”  
  
“What do you mean?” I asked. “You guys keep saying that, like they’ve been talking,” I muttered.

“Well, that’s what we have to discuss. Let’s go inside and talk,” Dad said.

He ushered us into our home and closed the door. We all headed upstairs and sat down on the sofas. I held Lucy on my lap as Jake held William on his.  
  
“I’m just gonna come right out and say it. The children are gifted,” Dad said.  
  
“How so?” Jacob asked.  
  
“They have Renesmee's ability except ten times stronger.”  
  
“What?” I gasped. Suddenly Lucy started to cry and I fumbled with her as I tried to keep a steady grasp on her. “Sorry Lulu, Mommy’s sorry. Please don’t cry,” I panicked, wondering how to shut her up, but Mom was quick to give advice. I did as I was told and rubbed Lucy’s back till she settled once more.  
  
I sighed and caught a flash of an image. My eyes widened as Mom said, “They have projected their thoughts over a much longer range than you can. They are telepathic.”  
  
“Oh my god,” I whispered and glanced down at Lucy.  
  
“They have started to shift things as well--” I glanced up at Mom as she spoke, “without hands.”  
  
“You can’t be serious,” Jake said.  
  
“It looks like they have taken both of you. Your telepathic minds have doubled their powers,” Dad said.

“And they can get quite aggressive at times,” Mom added.

Jake and I stared at each other in worry.  
  
“Whatever it is. We will handle it,” I said.  
  
“Together,” Jake added.  
  
“I know you will, sweetie,” Mom said, “But this is going to be tough. Their powers have only just begun to show. There could be more when they hit puberty.”  
  
“You think they will become werewolves?” Jake asked.  
  
“It’s starting to look like they are going that way--” Dad paused, hesitating before straightening up in his chair and speaking slowly, “With extraordinary gifts, it’s going to make them a target.”

I glanced at Jacob briefly in panic then glanced at Lucy in my arms. She smiled and I couldn’t help but smile back.

“I will make sure this place is safe,” Jacob said.  
  
“I know you will,” I answered, “But even the safest places on earth can be penetrable. It’s going to be hard if anyone finds out about them, to protect them and keep them hidden.”

“We want to help,” Mom said.  
  
“But we know we can’t stay here in your wolf compound,” Dad said, nodding at Jacob. Jacob nodded back. Dad was right. This was a fortress and the Pack would be uneasy if vampires lurked around, dangerous or not. I was the exception. The only exception because I was human as well. My DNA didn’t make their bodies hum with the energy to kill. Our children on the other hand, well they had wolf DNA and would be one of them. Something I could never be.  
  
“I still want your help,” I admitted.  
  
“We will live nearby. I’m sure I could find a home just outside the border,” Dad said.  
  
“You can have Billy’s place,” Jake said.  
  
Everyone stopped and stared, completely shocked at what he said.  
  
“Jake, no,” I whispered.  
  
“He isn’t here anymore, Ness. He’d want his grand-” he paused on the word. I reached out with a free hand and placed it on his knee. “He’d want his grandchildren to have the best protection,” Jake finally said.  
  
“Okay,” I whispered.  
  
There was a moment paused and Jake wiped his hand over his face.  
  
“The house is too small and shabby for you guys. You might want to think about re-modelling.”  
  
“Jake--” Bella said.  
  
“Yes, Bells. I don’t--I don’t want a reminder of him every time we visit. Take the land, build a house and you guys can be the first line of defence at the gateway to the valley,” he said firmly. “I need someone there anyway. The kids will see their grandparents and that shack isn’t gonna protect em’ the way it is so--” he cut himself off before he cried.  
  
“I want what's best,” Jake finished.  
  
“Okay, Jacob. I’ll get it done,” Dad said. Mom glanced between Jake and Dad, not sure what to do, and neither did I.  
  
Jake nodded at Dad, both agreeing on a mutual term. Their respect for each other obvious.  
  
“Jake, are you sure about this?” I asked.  
  
“Yes, Renesmee,” Jake said sternly.  
  
I flinched but didn’t feel angry or scared. He was just so blunt about it.  
  
Lucy yawned in my arms and both started to respond to each other. It was interesting to watch. Both babies shifted and whined a lot.  
  
“They haven’t slept in about eight hours. They are due a rest,” Mom said.  
  
“I think so too,” Jake said. He stood abruptly and walked up the stairs quickly. I stared after him becoming very confused.  
  
I smiled at Mom and Dad, and told them to make themselves at home, then made my way after Jake.  
  
I watched him tucking William into bed, hushing William as he brought the small blankie up to the baby’s chin. I smiled a little as Jake assured William that he’d protect him. That his Dad and Mom, and grandparents would protect him.  
  
“It’s okay,” Jake hushed. “I’m sorry I don’t have a pacifier for you, little man. Your Mom is probably more organised than I am. She’ll have one.”  
  
My heart melted and went to step into the room when he said, “Between you and me, little man. I’ve been a real pain with your Mom,” Jake said. “So if you hear us fighting, I deserve it, okay?” William gurgled and rolled. Lucy responded, which gave me away.  
  
Jake turned to see me standing in the hallway. “Hey,” he murmured.  
  
“Hey,” I muttered back.  
  
He tried to say something but I got there first. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“What for? If anything, it’s me who should be apologising,” Jake muttered.  
  
“I don’t care. I want this behind us. I know I’m a pain but I just--”  
  
“You’re the mother of my children, Ness. I should be worshipping at your feet, not tearing you down.” His words had me weak at the knees and I decided it wasn’t safe to hold a baby.  
  
I put Lucy in her crib and wiped the drool from her chin. She smiled and kicked out her feet, excited.  
  
I smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear as I turned to face Jacob. However, he was beside me in an instant. He bent down, tilted my chin up and kissed me. It felt like the first time we kissed. The feeling made me feel warm inside, all tingly and all natural, all at once.  
  
I paused, as his arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. It was a long time since he just held me, for no reason. Jake noticed my lack of participation on my part and pulled back.  
  
“Sorry,” he whispered. “I know it might be some time, till we get back to where we were. I just--”  
  
“Nothing’s wrong. Jake, I missed you. I’ve missed you for months. It was just a shock to the system, because of the absence of it for so long.”  
  
Jake didn’t say anything. I worried I’d angered him, but I couldn’t see how.  
  
“Jake, I’m sick of being angry. I don’t want to fight anymore,” I whispered, and pressed my forehead to his chest.  
  
“I love you, Nessie,” Jake whispered. “I never intentionally meant to hurt you.”

“I know. We were as bad as each other and I think we both know why that was,” I muttered, and we both turned to face the cots.  
  
“I think you’re right,” Jake muttered back, but he was smiling.  
  
We both stood there in silence. I watched as they both kicked out their little feet, excited and energetic. I placed a hand on Lucy’s cot railing and whispered, “Their absence was our stress.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jake murmured and hugged me into him tighter. “It’s going to be hell when they move out of the home,” Jake joked.

“I can’t let them go. I won’t let them go again,” I whispered. Lucy smiled and kicked more rapidly.

Jake reassured me, “It’s okay. They are here now. They’ll be safe with a solid home.”  
  
I nodded my head in response and muttered under my breath, “Probably shouldn’t be rude to our guest downstairs.”  
  
Jake smirked.  
  
I touched Lucy’s face and then William’s, telling them they needed their sleep. They cried as we tried to leave.  
  
“I don’t know much about parenting, but Mom said you’re supposed to let them cry themselves to sleep,” I said.  
  
“Oh, okay. Uh sure,” Jake said, taking a step back. “Are you sure? They seem rather unhappy.”

“Uh, I’ll be right back. Stay here.”  
  
I ran downstairs to Mom and she confirmed it. I then ran back up to Jake and tugged on his hand. “We need to leave them,” I whispered.  
  
“I don’t like this. Their crying is hard to ignore. Can’t we give them a pacifier or something?” Jake asked.  
  
“Yeah, hold on.” I ran back downstairs once more, and grabbed down the box off the shelf, labelled ‘baby stuff’. I rummaged through it and realised I was still missing stuff. I found the binkies and ran upstairs as fast as I could.  
  
As I popped the pacifiers in their mouths, they tried to spit them out and threw a tantrum, screaming louder.  
  
“Ugh, screw it. They aren’t going to stop,” I said to Jake, as I picked up Lucy and rocked her.  
  
“But your parents said--”  
  
“Yeah well, they won. They broke me.”  
  
“Ness, if we’re gonna be parents, we need to teach them right. We can’t let them win by giving in to what they want.”  
  
I groaned a long sigh, and tried to place Lucy down once more, but she clung to my clothes, refusing to let go. “A little help?” I groaned to Jake.  
  
Jake gently tugged off Lucy’s hands and smiled as he did. “She’s got a grip,” he said.  
  
“Tell me about it."  
  
As soon as she was down on the mattress, her crying slowed down into sobs and so did William’s. I glanced at Jake worried, but then Lucy hiccuped, “Mamma.”  
  
My heart broke and went to pick her up once more, but Jake clutched my hands and kept them to my chest; trying to pull me back from the cot.

Lucy started to cry harder with every step I took back but then both Jake and I stopped.  
I stopped as soon as a fluffy bunny floated by in the air and landed in Lucy’s crib.  
  
I gasped and my eyes widened. “Did you--”  
  
“Yeah,” Jake said, completely gobsmacked like me.  
  
“I—did they?” I asked.  
  
Lucy hugged the toy and rolled over. I watched as she soothed herself to sleep, but William didn’t stop his whining—which meant Lucy couldn’t get to sleep.  
  
“What do you need, William?” I asked quietly.  
  
Jake’s hands tightened like we waited for William to give a coherent speech, but what happened was way scarier.  
  
He reached out and spoke to us telepathically. I stumbled backwards, tripping as Jake stood behind me. Jake kept me upright and whispered, “That was freaky.”  
  
“He wants us to rock him to sleep,” I whispered.  
  
Now his telepathy wasn’t necessarily words but images. Like what I did to communicate when I was younger, I used to use touch and instantly everyone knew.

The children didn’t. They just barged right into our minds like it was nothing.

Jake pushed past me and cradled William, rocking him back and forth. It wasn’t long before William stopped crying and became sleepy.

As both babies began to sleep, I couldn’t help but be terrified. I wasn’t scared of them. I was scared for them. They were more unique and powerful than me. No one can know about their powers.

* * *

 

Jake and I sat in silence, in bed that night, stunned as in what to do. Jake and I would protect them with our lives, but how could we even protect them?  
  
I didn’t have an answer and neither did Jake. We had our fortress, but what good would it do when we were outside of it? We couldn’t keep them inside forever, we aren’t that cruel. We just needed a way to protect them.  
  
“We could start them off early. Train them as soon as they know how to walk. They’ll need to know how to fight, even if it’s just to defend themselves,” Jake said.  
  
“I know you’re right, but the mother in me is screaming no.”  
  
“Look, the mother in you should be screaming to protect them. Self-defence training when they get older will give them a fighting chance.”

“Yeah, you’re right. World’s biggest target on their back, they'll need to know how to defend it.”  
  
I worried that night, struggling to find sleep and feared for my children’s safety.

_To be continued…_


	23. Scars lie deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

"Uh, I'm good, thank you."

"Come on Jake, you know you want to. Please?" I begged.

"No. I can't—the children-"

"The children will be fine, come on Jake, it will be fun."

"I'm afraid, Ness. Okay?" Jake panted.

"Scared to have a little fun with me?" I asked.

"Yes!" he yelled.

"What's wrong with jumping off the top of this waterfall?" I asked, teasing him.

And yes, I wasn't talking about sex…for once.  
  
It had been a few weeks, and the topic of sex hadn't come up at all. We were totally occupied with our new family.

We'd come out to our small cave, children in tow, and I tried to convince Jake to jump off the top of the waterfall with me. Each of us took turns holding the children while the other one jumped. However, Jake was playing chicken and of all the things to be afraid of, heights made him uncomfortable. I mean, the Pack used to jump off the cliff at La Push, but Jake hated it. He'd only jump if I or any of the kids were in danger.

Laughing and clapping her hands, Lucy seemed excited. I held both her and William in my arms and they started laughing and smiling at their Daddy. Both very excited about the issue at hand.

"See, even the children want you to jump," I said.

Jake looked over the cliff and shook his head.  "Nuh uh."

"Okay fine. I'll go," I muttered.

However, before I could take a step, Jake yelled as he was lifted off the ground. My eyes widened in shock, as there was no one around. I looked down to my side, and both Lucy and William had their small hands out, facing towards their Dad.

"Lucy, William, no!" I scolded, but it was too late.

I quickly ran to the edge, peered over, and watch as Jake plummeted down to the water. He screamed the whole way, and there then was a huge splash at the end.  
I narrowed my eyes and looked at both of them. They were laughing and clapping, as it was apparently funny to lift Daddy and throw him one hundred metres down, off a cliff.

"You're both in serious trouble," I growled.

Lucy's face dropped and she tucked herself into the crook of my shoulder. William's lip puckered and then let out a wail.

I touched his face and showed him his punishment if he'd kept crying; he shut up immediately.

"Gosh you two," I scolded. I quickly ran down to the river and arrived just as Jake managed to pull himself out of the water and onto the grass.

Jake was smiling as he stood up. His board shorts were barely holding themselves up, with the weight of the water streaming down his body.

"You're amused by this?" I asked, frustrated.

"What do you mean? Of course, I am," Jake laughed.

"But-"

"What are you gonna do? Ground them?" he smirked, rubbing his hair to remove the excess water. "They aren't even two years old, Ness," he grabbed the side of my head with one hand and kissed my forehead. Jake then shook his head as he walked back up the side of the cliff (the easy way) to the top of the waterfall.

"We can't let them think it's okay to use their abilities whenever they want," I growled and paced after him.

"They were just having fun, Ness," Jake growled playfully back. He kept walking, not bothering to face me. I continued to stomp after him, holding both children on each hip. They were both suspiciously quiet.

"So?" I snapped at him. "It always starts out as fun till it's not fun and people get hurt," I growled louder.

Jake paused and turned on his heel with a smirk. "Says the woman who tried to seduce a werewolf," he said carefree. I narrowed my eyes at him, but he shook his head. "And look where that got her," he finished. Jake turned back and proceeded to walk up.

"Yeah, you're right. Shouldn't have done that. Maybe then we wouldn't have these guys," I muttered sarcastically.

Jake turned back, just as Lucy started to cry.

"Mommy was just kidding, Lulu," Jake said, and grabbed Lucy from my hold.

I flinched. I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh. Or harsh at all. I was just trying to-

"Great Ness," Jake growled. "Way to make them feel unwanted."

I hugged William to my chest and shushed him. "I didn't mean it like that," I muttered.

"They may be young, but they're smart. They can understand most of what we're saying," Jake growled.

Jake took off, Lucy in his arms and left me to stand on the edge of the cliff with William in my arms. I rocked him and patted his back for a moment before following after them with a look of guilt and frustration on my face.

* * *

Back home, William and Lucy were out for the count in their cribs; having their afternoon nap. They were getting better. They settled into routine really well here. That wasn't to say they didn't play up or weren't naughty—because well, they did. Occasionally.

Lucy was more like her father than anything. She got very grumpy, very fast. She had to have things her way. Well, if you think about it, she probably got that from both of her parents.

William was usually the more rational one. Still occasionally naughty, but he was influenced a lot by his sister. Of course, this was just beginning traits. It was exciting and terrifying to see how their personalities developed.

"So, are we going to talk about before or not?" I asked, sitting on our bed at home.

"There's not much to say, Ness," Jake muttered. Jake stood before the bathroom sink, his hands clutched the rim and his knuckles turned white.

We had an en-suite to our bedroom. It was very small but designed well to fit a toilet and sink. The bathroom downstairs was much bigger but Jake wanted a toilet near his bedroom for some reason.

"But you're mad. Doesn't that leave something to talk about?" I whispered.

"Nope," Jake said abruptly. He then flicked off the light in the bathroom and proceeded to leave quickly.

"Hey," I growled. "I thought we were past this." Jake paused in the bedroom doorway. His hands clutched the door frame either side, above his head. "Together forever, remember? No hating or baiting," I reminded him. I used his words that he used on me last week.

"This is different Ness," he sighed.

"How? Are you mad at me for scolding my own children? Sorry, OUR children."

"No."

"Then what?" I snapped.

"It's got nothing to do with what happened before."

"I know. You've been grumpy since Tuesday," I muttered. (It was now Saturday)

"I have not," Jake growled and glanced over his shoulder.

I gave him a glance like 'really?' and he sighed.

"Yes, okay!" he growled once more and turned in the doorway.

There was a long pause and both of us didn't move.

"This is the part where you tell me why you've been grumpy," I whispered to him.

Jake rolled his eyes. "I'm just tense."

"Like wanna go for a run tense? Or wanna ignore me for eight months tense?" I muttered.

Jake hung his head and I sighed. I watched him closely. I was missing something. If he wasn't mad at me, and the children and pack were safe then what was his deal?

"Babe, I can't read minds," I muttered.

"It doesn't matter, Ness. I can deal with it on my own."

"Yeah, and I have to deal with the brunt of this stress," I muttered. "But hey, it's okay. I've had eight months worth of practice already."

Jake's muscles tensed and I mentally slapped myself. _Stop it!_ I knew he felt guilty about that already. He'd been so mad with himself, that we hadn't had sex since the Lucy and Will- hey!

"Oh. I see," I whispered.

Jake didn't move.

"You're tense cause' you haven't had an outlet." Jake eyes flicked up to me. "Oh shit. That's it, isn't it?"

Jake shook his head and muttered something incoherent.

"Why didn't you just tell me? You know I would for you. This is where the problem starts between us," I growled.

"I know. I just didn't want you to be mad at me."

"You literally make no sense. You being grumpy makes me mad. Asking for sex doesn't," I muttered. I watched him closely and narrowed my eyes. "But you already know that—so, why are you-"

"Because of the children. They are like really smart. They'll know!" Jake groaned.

"They aren't even two. There is a thing called privacy, Jake. No one asked you to do it in front of them."

"It just makes me uneasy. What if I get out of control? I can't let my guard slip. If I let myself relax with you, there is the chance I could lose it."

"Yeah, but we've already been through this, Jake. I can handle you. And if you do by the furthest stretch of chance, I will stop you before you hurt them."

Jake's eyes shifted a little. "Yes. Yes, good. If I get out of hand, kill me."

"What? No! Are you insane? I would just kick you outside. God, Jacob!" I growled.

"Oh. Yes, yeah." Jake scrubbed the back of his neck.

"You're so dramatic, Jake," I grumbled and slid off the bed. The moment my feet hit the ground, Jake panicked.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I am going to the bathroom. I need a shower." I paused in my tracks as he blocked the door.

"Are you mad at me," he whispered.

"No, but I will be if you don't let me go have a shower."

"No time. They will be awake soon."

"They were put down half an hour ago, I have at least one hour-"

"No. I mean-" Jake placed a hand on my hip and the other on my cheek.

He pulled me to him and leaned his head down close.

"Oh. I see," I whispered.

"Please," he whispered, his voice low and deep.

The sound of his voice had my muscles clenching…down there.

"Is this your way of asking?" I muttered back.

"Don't make me beg," he growled playfully.

I let out a groan and lifted my mouth to his.

It wasn't long, our "lovemaking" because we were so out of tune and practice. There wasn't enough rush or passion to push us both. That day in his office was obviously one moment we wouldn't have again with the children here.

Jake became mad at himself and left in a hurry when he failed to please me.  
Long story short. He managed to 'get there' and I didn't.

I became frustrated with him because there were other ways to 'please' me. However, he was too caught up in his performance failure too much to worry about me.

I tried not to let it ruin our dinner that night, but he was distant. He wasn't mean or nasty but just distant. Ah, the life of being partnered with a werewolf. A man whose masculinity was more precious to him than anything else.

* * *

The next morning, it was more of the same. He went out early on patrol with some of the younger wolves. I stayed home and looked after the children until Emily arrived at noon, and then I went out and did my days' work. Which basically meant running the camp, but don't tell Jake that.

"This is bullshit!" I yelled. I smacked the punching bag and swore.

"Yeah, you tell the punching bag," Leah encouraged.

I glared at her, then continued my workout.

"What are we upset with today?" Leah asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I sniffed and wiped the sweat from my brow.

"Oh yes, because you train like this every day!" Leah said sarcastically.

I glared at her.

"You only come here when you're upset," Leah pointed out.

"Well done, detective Clearwater," I muttered.

"Hey, no need to get snappy at me," Leah growled.

I sighed and caught the punching bag.

"What's wrong?" she asked again.

"Jake's being a dick again."

"So a normal Sunday then?" Leah joked.

"Yeah. Sounds bout' right."

"I'm out of advice," Leah said. "Service closed."

"Wuss," I muttered.

"You don't listen to me anyway! You only hear what you want."

I smiled. "Don't worry. I'll sort it." I sighed. "Or get over it. Whatever comes first," I muttered.

"Sounds good." Leah shrugged. "When did you start training?" she asked.

"You mean today?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Uh, shit. I can't remember," I muttered.

"Do you know what time it is?" Leah asked.

My eyes widened. "No," I gasped.

"Well, you did get someone to relieve Emily of babysitting duty, right? She's got a newborn to look after so you can't hog her all day."

"Shit!" I pushed past Leah, and ran as fast as I could. I'd promised myself a ten-minute workout, but I'd obviously got too lost in thought. _Shit. Shit. Shit!_

"I'm so sorry, Emily!" I exasperated as I burst through the door. Emily had just given birth a few weeks ago to a boy named Hunter. He laid crying in his baby carrier in the lounge on the second floor. It isn't like Emily to just leave her baby lying around unattended.

I paused. "Emily?" I called out.

I ran up the stairs to the nursery on the next floor. "Emily!" Emily lay on the floor, unconscious in the nursery.

I ran to her and cradled her head. "Oh god! What happened!" I glanced around as if looking for help when I realised-

"Ness!" Jake called out.

I heard loud, heavy footsteps on the stairs and then felt his presence enter the room.  
I became very tense and waited for him to yell.

I could hear the anger and panic in his voice, "Ness? What happened here?"

"I don't know. I don't know!" I screamed.

"Where are they?" he whispered. Jake seemed more vulnerable than I'd ever seen him.

"I-" I stuttered to come up with words.

"Don't tell me they're gone! Don't tell me!"

I began to cry, holding Emily's body in my arms as I leaned my forehead against hers.

Lucy and William were gone.

_To be continued…_


	24. Dangerous beings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

"Jake!"

"Useless!" Jake yelled as he stormed out of the nursery.

I cried harder and held Emily firmly. Pulling her tightly to my chest before I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Leah.

"Come quickly," I said harshly when she picked up.

_"What's wrong?"_

"Just come to my home now!" I growled and hung up.

When Leah arrived to see, I was sprawled on the floor, clutching Emily, while a screaming baby in a carrier sat beside me.

"Oh my god," she gasped. Leah dropped to my side, touched the baby briefly before she turned to me.

"She's alive," I whispered.

"What happened?" Leah asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"It's gonna be okay. We'll get her help and -" Leah tried to pick Emily up.

"No!" I growled, "I got her!"

"Come on, she has to go to the infirmary."

I nodded my head slowly and stood to my feet with Emily in my arms.

"This is all my fault," I whispered.

"How?" Leah asked.

"I wasn't here."

"Then it wasn't your fault," Leah whispered.

"Then it was my fault. If I was here I could have known what happened.  
I could have seen who took my children and done this to Emily!" I growled.

Leah flinched.

"Whoever has touched my children, won't last one minute when I get my hands on them."

"I don't doubt that," Leah whispered.

"You take Hunter to Sam. I'll take Emily."

Leah grabbed up Hunter's carrier with him screaming his lungs out. "I'll meet you there," she said.

* * *

As we got to the infirmary, I felt very guilty and wanted to run.

"Come on," Leah urged.

I nodded my head and our doctor panicked the moment he saw her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, Frazier! If I did, I wouldn't have to bring her here!" I yelled.

Frazier flinched, and Leah grasped my shoulder. "Easy, Renesmee. It's not his fault."

I narrowed my eyes, before placing Emily down on the bed. Frazier began his observations, but I was heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Leah called after me.

"To find my children."

Leah caught up to me. "About that."

I spun around and glared at her.

"Jake has you on lockdown," she said sheepishly.

"What!" I screeched.

"Please don't shoot the messenger."

"He's a dead man. If he thinks he has a say in me finding my children, he is very, very wrong."

"Renesmee, the Pack will try and stop you. You can't hurt them."

"Oh, trust me. I won't hurt them. They won't even know I'm gone," I muttered as I paced away.

No one bothered to follow me and I was easily able to get back to my house without being bothered.

I entered my home, didn't even pause and immediately exited it out the back door as my get out of jail tunnel was in the backyard. Escaping out my secret passage, I cursed my whole way down the tunnel—absolutely pissed at Jacob. I emerged from the tunnel into the cave behind the waterfall and sighed. I had no idea where my children could be. We had no enemies that knew about them. The only people who knew they existed was the Pack.

I gasped, then a growl rumbled through my chest. Someone in the Pack had my children. This was an inside job.

I sprinted full speed, back into the camp, and let out a growl that had Pack members stop dead.

I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Every single fucking pack member here is to meet at the centre, right fucking now!"

Everyone stood and stared just as Jake arrived. He was full Alpha wolf mode and had obviously found nothing. It made my blood boil more.

"NOW!" I screamed. Everyone ran to the centre of the camp and stood around the bonfire.

"Everyone is to stand in a line or else!" I yelled.

Someone threw pants at Jake, and he transformed back into his human form—but his wolf was still very much present.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Jake growled.

"One of them has my children and I'll be damned if you get in my way!"

Jake strode towards me quickly, "Renesmee, they don't-" he tried to grab my arm.

I clutched his throat with one hand and lifted him off the ground before he could touch me.

"Don't—fucking-touch me. You won't control me!" I growled.

I threw Jake to the ground and placed my heel on his throat. I could feel every ounce of control bleeding out of me as my anger took over.

"Now! Who has my children!" I screamed.

Those who kneeled in a line either growled or shook their head.

"I won't ask again. If I have to beat it out of you I will. Someone knows where my children are. This Pack is full of wolves and someone walked out with my children. For a fucking fortress, the only possible explanation is that it was an inside job!"

Jake's eyes widened, shoved my foot off his throat till I stumbled back and he quickly got to his feet.

His arm grabbed me roughly, pulling me close. "They-"

"Don't start Jake!" I growled.

"Renesmee, behind you!" Jake muttered.

Everyone looked behind me, shocked and I was suspicious so I turned slowly, my hands at the ready.

Behind me, Jayla was floating in mid-air. Two men high of the ground. 

"What the hell!" I growled. I ran over to her and there was nothing holding her up.

"The children are the only ones who can do this," I muttered to Jake.

"They were here," Jake muttered back.

Jayla was unconscious and Jake couldn't reach her to pull her down.

Jake growled to his Pack, "Find a way to get her down."

The Pack was up and running around rapidly, trying to think of a way to get her down.

Jake and I, on the other hand, we're trying to think where the babies had been taken.

"Jake, can you smell them?" I asked.

"Faintly."

"Fuck," I muttered. I wondered forward, with Jake on my heels and heard a sudden scream.

The scream turned into crying and got louder with every step I took forward.

"I'm coming, Lucy!" I screamed. I ran as fast as I could, full speed towards the wall and propelled myself higher than I've ever jumped before.

A jump that was impossible for everyone, including vampires. I barely landed on top of the wall.

I didn't glance back. I wasn't going to stop till I had my children in my arms.

I jumped off the wall and ran with rapid speed.

I then saw my babies—they were floating mid-air with two wolves sitting before them.

"What the fuck!" I screamed.

The two wolves transformed immediately, not caring that they were naked.

"We just found them!" The first one said.

"We just called it in but no one was listening."

"That's cause' they are all in human form!" I growled.

I knew it would be a while before Jake caught up. "You took them!" I growled.

"No! I swear! We just found them crawling out here by themselves! We transformed to tell you we found them and then they started crying."

"I hope for your sake, you ain't lying," I growled.

"We would never! We are one of the teams Jake had running the perimeter, but then we were called back in, and then we found them.  
I swear on my life, that we wouldn't take them. Otherwise, we would be dragging them away!" The second man said.

The first one said quickly, "But we weren't! We were just sitting here with them until someone came to get them. We weren't gonna touch em'."

"As soon as the two girls are awake, we'll see what happened," I muttered.

Lucy and William were still floating and hovered around to face me. They smiled when the saw me and floated into my arms.

"I really hope you guys didn't do anything naughty," I murmured to them.

They both tucked themselves into my sides. "Names?" I said sternly to the wolves.

"Javi," the first one said. He was rather tall, with sandy blond hair that was rather long. He had a lean figure and was still very much naked.

"Ben," the second one said. He was rather average height. He was bulkier than Ben, but still quite small compared to Jake. I noticed his features were quite harsh as well—like he'd been through hell. He had a scar on his left cheek that ran from the corner of his mouth down to beneath his chin. His dark black hair covering his face made it difficult to identify any other features.

"Well, Ben, Javi, you are innocent until proven guilty. I'd get some clothes on and head back to camp."

They shook their heads and transformed back into wolves, taking off back to camp.

As I made my way back to camp, a large brown wolf charged towards me, and I let out a sigh of relief.

Jake transformed quickly and hugged the kids and me - butt naked.

"You're okay?" he asked and placed his hand on each of the children's head.

He leaned down close and kissed the top of their heads. "What happened?" he asked.

"Not quite sure yet," I muttered. "Ben and Javi claimed they found them crawling out here on their own."

"It's possible—but I doubt it."

"Me too. They are nearly two but that's still young," I whispered.

"I keep forgetting they are older. We didn't see their birthday, so to me, I still think they were born yesterday."

"I know," I whispered.

"We still have to talk," Jake muttered.

"I know," I muttered back.

"Later. Let's get back."

* * *

That night, Jayla and Emily were still in the infirmity and hadn't woken.

The camp was very tense from my outburst, and you know—the whole threatening their lives thing.

I don't know what came over me, but I felt like I would lose all purpose in life if I didn't have my children. An overwhelming fear that I'd lost them, and that they were hurt made me lose my control. A control that I have always been able to keep—but today it vanished.

Jake had told me in passing that some sort of punishment would have to be dealt out for me because the pack needed to see discipline. `Before I could utter a word he was gone. I hadn't seen him since we got back to camp. I had been attached to my children like glue. I was so worried something would take them, or harm them.

I felt the need to go see Jayla and Emily but felt guilty that this was somehow my fault.

At almost midnight, I had put the children to bed and had cleaned up the house. Jake hadn't come home for dinner, and the children were cranky that Daddy hadn't come to say goodnight.

I was a little miffed that Jake suddenly didn't care. I would have thought he'd be here too—watching them like a hawk.

He wasn't. I didn't even know where he was.

I knew one thing. I wasn't going to leave this house without my children. No more babysitting. No more camp. I was going to stay with them always. No one was going to touch them again.

By two am, I was in bed, and sick of waiting up for Jake. For all I knew, he wasn't sleeping here at all tonight. Maybe my punishment was the silent treatment.

At about four am I awoke to the sound of the front door opening. I quickly got to my feet and ran into the nursery to check. Both of my darlings were sound asleep.

I listened quietly, trying to figure out who it was. By the time their first foot touched the stairs, I knew it was Jake.

I leaned against the nursery door frame and waited.

As Jake stomped up the stairs, he looked exhausted and I felt kinda bad for him.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Don't start."

"I'm not starting anything. I just wanted to know why you took so long. It took a lot of effort to get them to sleep without you here," I growled.

"I had to deal with your mess," Jake growled back.

"My mess? I would do it a thousand times over. My children are my top priority."

"There were other ways to go about it!" Jake growled and took a step towards me.

"You tried to manhandle me into submission. You know not to do that!"

"You were out of control! The Pack hadn't done anything wrong and you tried to act like the Alpha!"

"I am the Alpha when it comes to my children!"

"No, I am. You are mine. The Pack is mine. The children are-"

"They are ours!" I screamed.

"Yes! Ours! Not just yours! I was concerned for their safety as well!" Jake took a deep breath in and took a step back. "You didn't handle it well at all," Jake said with a sigh.

"That's rich coming from you. Everything that goes wrong, I end up getting the stick for it. Your anger has hurt me more times than I can count and not physically! Which is the most ironic thing about it," I said with a laugh. He used to worry about hurting me so much at the start but the only thing that has hurt me is his attitude towards me. "My ability to stay calm through everything so far should tell you how serious my reaction was when my children went missing."

Jake took another step back.

"I'm not perfect, Jake. Nor do I pretend to be, but I always try to remain calm. Something threatened my family today, Jake, and I lost it." I sighed. "I've done it twice, but that doesn't make me a bad person. Especially if you compare them to the number of outbursts you've had—and you're not a bad person at all."

"What do you mean twice?" he asked.

"When I took out the Volturi's army. I only did it cause' I got mad at them threatening you and the children."

"Oh."

"Jake, you have to understand. I'm not a monster."

"I didn't say you were. I don't think you are, but it looks bad if I sweep it under the rug."

"Just make something up. Say you punished me. I don't even care if you do punish me, but I won't leave my children no matter what so-"

"Ness, I have to."

"I'm not leaving my children's side."

"Fine. I'll put you on house arrest." Jake bowed his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to make things difficult for you. I just snapped."

"I can understand snapping, better than anyone," Jake smirked briefly.

"I never meant to-"

"Shh, I know, okay? I know," Jake murmured. Jake pulled me into his embrace and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before he let me go.

Jake walked past me and threw himself down on our bed. I felt rejected for the slightest of moments before I realised how exhausted he must have been.

"Night," I whispered.

I walked downstairs and grabbed out one of my blood bags. I hunted on wildlife but had blood bags here for safe measure. I know it's human blood, but it was donated. So technically, I didn't harm anyone for this, and my eyes didn’t change from brown to red at all.

As I sipped and swivelled on the bar stool, I felt the urge to check if Emily was okay. If I was to be on house arrest for a while, I needed to have one moment of freedom. I would spend it on making sure Emily was okay. She was a mom. How scared Sam must be, dealing with their baby without her.

Entering the infirmary, I glanced around and no one was here but Jayla and Emily, sleeping in their hospital cots.

I padded my way over to Emily, not daring to make a sound. She seemed peaceful. Unharmed. Yet, the guilt of this being my fault built up.

"Renesmee?" Emily whispered. I quickly snapped out of it and glanced down to see her staring up at me.

"Oh my god, Emily," I gasped a sigh of relief and dropped to my knees. "You're okay!"

"Where am I?" she muttered.

"You're safe. You've been in the infirmary for a few days," I whispered.

"Oh. Is Hunter okay?"

"Yes, he's okay. Sam's got him. Do you know who you are?"

"Yeah, I'm Emily and you're Renesmee."

"Good," I whispered. "That's good." I paused before I crouched down beside the bed.

I placed a hand over hers. "Do you remember anything?"

"Uh, the last thing I remember is I was trying to put the children to bed but they wouldn't have a bar of it.  
Hunter was really stroppy too. All of them wouldn't settle."

"Oh," I muttered.  
  
"They were all really fussy. I tried everything but then-" Emily cut herself off. Her brows furrowing as if trying to remember.  
  
"But then what?"  
  
"I can't quite remember."

"Oh," I whispered. "That's okay. You get some rest now Emily." I stood up and started making my way towards the door.

"Okay, I'll see you soon when I get out of here." She smiled, her scar becoming distorted.

I paused halfway across the room and turned back to face her. "Oh. Uh. Don't expect to see me around," I whispered.

"Why?" she asked.

"When the children went missing, I had a bit of a breakdown."

Emily sat up quickly. "What? The children are missing!"

Jayla started to wake at the sound. "What's with all the ruckus?" she groaned, pushing herself up on her elbows.

I hushed them both. "Shh, I'm not supposed to be here."

"Why?" Jayla asked.

"Doesn't matter." I hushed. I glanced out the window before quickly making my way over to Jayla's side and crouching down. "What do you remember?" I questioned.

"The last thing I remember, I saw your little tykes crawling towards me, while I was on guard duty. I went to pick them up, to try and take them home and…" Jayla paused. "I don't remember anything after that."

I suddenly couldn't breathe. No one had taken my children. The children had taken off themselves…and caused a lot of damage on the way. I stumbled back onto my feet, and my back hit the wall.

"Are the children okay?" Emily asked.

"Yes. They are sleeping in their cots as we speak," I panted. "I'm so sorry guys." I tried to breathe.

"For what?" They both asked, puzzled.

I couldn't answer them. It wasn't their fault. It was mine.

I quickly turned on my heel and took off, back to my house.

The moment I got through the door, a sob escaped. I slammed the door shut and leaned my back against it. My hand flew to my mouth, and I tried to stop myself from crying.

I heard Jake get up and come downstairs in a hurry. I tried wiping away my tears but it was too late. The moment I saw him I broke down crying more.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, concerned. He ran to me, before holding me in his embrace, stroking my hair, and trying to soothe me.

"I…I" I hiccuped. "It's my fault. It's all my fault," I sobbed.

"What's your fault?"

"The children." I tried to stand up straight. "Our children were the ones who ran away."

_To be continued…_


	25. Inner Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

“What are you talking about?” Jake asked me.

I tried to slow my sobs, but they racked my body harder, the more I tried to stop.

“The children. They ran away on their own, and they did all this. They are the reason Emily was unconscious and Jayla was floating in mid-air!” I hiccuped.

“How do you know?” Jake asked as he rubbed my back with a firm but gentle hand.

“I just talked to Emily and Jayla. I wanted to just check on them one last time, and they woke up. Jayla was on guard duty when the toddlers were crawling up to her, so she tried to take them home, next minute, she doesn’t remember a thing! Same with Emily. If they were crawling out in the compound then that means no one took them. They got out themselves.”

“Oh shit. But how did they get out of their cribs? Did Emily have them out or something?” Jake tried to piece together a meaning, or something that made sense. None of it did.

“No. She was putting them to bed. But Jake, when I found them...” I drifted off and thought about how they were floating mid-air in the middle of the damn forest. Why the hell had they gone out so far? Wait.

I whispered, “Oh my god, Jake.”

“What?” Jake’s eyes widened.

“I think they came looking for us,” I muttered.

“What do you mean?”

“I was out in the forest training today. You were out on patrols…they could have come looking for us.”

“They are just babies,” Jake scoffed.

“Highly intelligent babies, with extraordinary gifts,” I said quietly.

“Wait, why were you out in the middle of the forest?” Jake growled.

“I was training. I was pissed at you and working out my frustration. I lost track of time. They must have gotten so restless to the point where they threw a fit and tried to find us themselves.” I muttered.

“You left them alone all day?” Jake growled.

“Don’t you fucking get snappy with me! I leave them with Emily for a few hours a day to get a break, because you ain’t ever here!” I growled.

Jake got angrier. “Oh really? Never here? I’m doing my job and running my pack to keep this place safe for our children…you’re not the one doing your part!”

I lost it and tackled him to the ground in a fit of rage. We fumbled around, wrestling each other for dominance. Both of us so angry that we couldn’t back down, or submit.

I heard a small voice. “Momma!”

My eyes widened and Jake’s did too. We both looked behind us to see William standing on the stairwell. In his racing car onesie, and holding a teddy in one hand, his other hand fisted and rubbed the sleep from his eye.

“He got out of his cot,” Jake muttered.

"And he's standing," I gasped. He was standing with ease and with not a hint of faltering like he'd been doing it for months. He was over a year old now and Renesmee wasn't a hundred percent sure if he was supposed to be walking and standing by that age. She needed her parent's guidance more than ever. 

I shoved at Jake and he rolled off quickly. I was quick to get to my feet and grab William, holding him on my hip.

“Did you walk down here to find mommy?” I asked.

William nodded his head, with a sad look on his face and a pout I only assumed he got from me.

“Oh sweetie, I’m sorry we woke you,” I murmured.

“Momma…Daddy…” William started to cry silent tears as his bottom lip quivered.

I wiped the little tears from his cheeks and kissed his forehead, but as I did, I saw a flash of his memory. Through William’s eyes, I witnessed Jake and I fight.

“Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry.” I hugged him tight to my chest.

“Mommy and Daddy, we were just playing. See look.” I quickly walked over to Jake and kissed his cheek. “Mommy and Daddy were just being silly,” I assured him.

Jake tried to smile, but until now he’d been frozen. I think one of his fears was taking place.

“Jake,” I muttered, under my breath. I readjusted my hold on William once more. William stared at his Dad, with his bottom lip quivering and his teddy bear held close to his face.

“Jake,” I said once more. “He’s scared.”

Jake flinched and recoiled back as if I had slapped him.

“You love Mommy, right?” I encouraged.

Jake nodded his head slowly. He looked like he was on a thin line, and that line was a dangerous border between self-depreciation and rage that overwhelmed him and turned him into his beast.

“Jake, I’m right here,” I whispered. I tried to anchor him with touch, but he recoiled back and stumbled out of reach.

William started to sniffle like he was about to let out a wail and start balling. I tried hushing him and rocking him but kept my gaze on Jake. I prayed that Jake kept his control. With William in my arms, I’d have to take drastic measures, and I didn’t want to be forced into that.

“Jake please,” I whispered. “You’re scaring him.”

Jake shook his head and I saw his eyes flicker between wolf and human.

“Please don’t make me hurt Daddy,” I begged. I almost felt like crying myself.

“Nessie,” he groaned and held onto his sanity. He was holding it together by a thread.

“Yeah. I’m still here. I ain’t going anywhere.” I said to him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.  
  
“Come back to me,” I said. “Then I’ll forgive you.”

Jake’s hands suddenly clenched the bar stool, and his knuckles went white. I watched as his muscles moved in and out, as he fought his form from changing. I had to hand it to him, I’m not sure if I could come back from coming so close to snapping.

I watched Jake. Ready to move quickly, and take him down if necessary. But eventually his knuckles stopped clenching, and he slowly released the stool before he turned slowly and fell back on it, in a tired movement.

“Are you okay?” I whispered, and quickly went to his side – but he held a hand out.

“No, don’t bring William too close. I’m still not quite stable,” he said.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” I said and quickly took up off stairs to put William in his cot.

“Okay, rascal. Mommy will be back really soon, okay? Please, please stay here and don’t wake your sister. Mommy will be back to cuddle you, and tuck you into bed, okay?” I nodded my head in fake excitement and William mimicked me, with a cheesy smile, and drool forming at the edges of his mouth.

“Good boy. You’re Mommy’s big man,” I whispered and kissed his forehead. “Mommy will be right back, promise,” I said, as I walked out the door, closing the door quietly behind me.

William didn’t cry, so I took it as a good sigh before I raced back downstairs.

“The kids are safe. You don’t need to worry. It’s just me and you now,” I said.

Jake shook his head. “I can’t control this. My body wants to shift so bad, but now I’m stuck.”

“What?” I asked.

“I’m stuck between the two forms. I have to pick one, but I can’t.”

“Go outside and change. Go for a long run and then keep running, but be back before William wakes up. He needs to know his Dad’s okay. He’s pretty scared right now.”

“I’ve fucked everything up,” he groaned.

“We both did, but we are gonna make mistakes.”

“Did he see?” Jake asked, his voice strained.

I glanced up at him with sad eyes. I slowly nodded at him, instead of giving a response.

Jake closed his eyes tightly and rolled his head away. “Fuck,” he swore under his breath.

“We’ll fix it. We need to be a team. We need to show them that we love each other. I think he was scared because we were fighting with each other, not just plain fighting.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Jake said.

“First you need to get out and go for a run. Then you’re going to come back, have a talk, then help sort the kids for the day, before we get our chores done,” I said.

Jake nodded slowly, then he frowned. “I can’t promise I’ll be back before they wake.”

“Just go. I can handle it. I don’t want to have to hurt you, so please go.” I said.

Jake slowly got to his feet and sluggishly walked out the front door.

I sat there for a while and wondered how I kept my calm. I nearly had to put my husband down because he slipped the leash. What would my children think of me? Mommy killed Daddy because he nearly phased and ripped everyone to shreds in anger and pity. Yeah, sounds better when you put it that way.

* * *

It had been three days, and Jake hadn’t spoken to me since that night I visited the infirmary. I knew he wasn’t mad about me visiting them, or our fight for that matter. It was the danger of him almost losing the plot near our son that pushed him over the edge. He was supposed to come back and talk that night, but he never did. I woke up that morning with a weird feeling and he was nowhere to be found.

He came back eventually; about twenty hours after he left. Sweat covered every inch of him and he gave me an almost relieved smile the moment he crawled back through the gates. He’d obviously been through hell, but as always, Jake came back, no matter how far gone he seemed.

Today was my “trial” at the rec centre. Jake insisted that it had to be done because he made it protocol for everyone. I couldn’t be an exception to the rule. It was the one and only thing he said to me in passing. I had to do this damn punishment thing. I was pissed at Jacob for this inconvenience, no matter how impressed I was at his fairness.

I woke up to notice him absent from the bed and hated how much of a coward he was being. He didn’t have the balls to even face me that day. So, like always, I struggled with the kids and completed the morning routine alone. It angered me so much at his absence because it wasn’t just this once, it was every morning for the past two weeks. He was so into avoiding me, that he’d gone about avoiding his responsibilities as a father as well.

Shoving my foot into my boot, I growled as I heard the front door downstairs open. I stood immediately and wandered into the nursery. I glanced at the children, and they smiled. They both stood in their cots, excited to get out as they held on desperately to the railing. I couldn’t help but smile back. They hadn’t started walking or talking, and that worried me a lot because they were over a year old now. They should be starting to attempt it by now, right? 

I worried that it was my fault, and I somehow missed the crucial parent thing, that I was supposed to do. However, I had an inkling it might have something to do with their powers. They communicated well enough through their telepathy, and therefore no need to talk. They also seemed to do that floating thing too, maybe that's why they weren't walking.

I bent down until I was eye to eye with William and I smiled. “Can you say Mommy?” I said in a baby voice. William laughed and tried to grab me. It made me worried, since he said it that night of the fight, and hasn’t spoken a word since. I panicked that I’d screwed him up forever.

I stood up straight, picking up William as I did. Lucy bounced more as I reached out for her too. I turned around slowly and took a deep breath in. I had to remain calm. I couldn’t lose my cool. Not today.

I walked down the stairs, Lucy and William played a game of who can grab Mommy’s ponytail first.

Cute as it may sound, it was frustrating because it made it difficult to hold them as the wigged in my arms.

The moment my foot hit the bottom step of the stairs, I saw Jake leaning against the bench in the kitchen. The asshole watched me, eating an apple as he did, and didn’t bother to say anything to me.

I smirked a sarcastic grin. “Careful. The worst people eat apples in the movies,” I muttered.

“I’ll take my chances,” Jake muttered back and tossed the apple core in the bin. He glanced over at me with an almost charming look, but I wouldn’t fall for it.

“Here,” Jake muttered and held out his arms.

I narrowed my eyes. “If you want the baby, come around the bench. I won’t hand him over the counter like a salad,” I growled.

Jake narrowed his eyes in response, before giving in and lolled his head. He quickly came around and reached for William once more. “You hardly ever take Lucy,” I muttered, as I handed him his son.

“What?” he asked puzzled.

“Nothing. Let’s go and get this over with.”

I was a little surprised when he picked up William. He hadn’t seen the kids in days, nevertheless held them. It pissed me off how he just assumed he could do what he pleased. We needed to talk about that fight, and we needed to deal with this bullshit of him sweeping everything under the rug but my punishment. His priorities needed some serious sorting out.

* * *

At the trial, I reluctantly gave the children to Emily, considering what happened to her last time. However, she smiled at me and reached for them, like it was any normal day. Her little baby sat in his car seat next to her, his wailing stopped immediately the moment Lucy and William sat on his mother's lap.

Jake sat in his chair at the front and slouched slightly. His attitude didn’t seem as tough and angry as it had been the last few days. He was more carefree and I couldn’t understand the abrupt change.

“Right, let’s make this quick. Ness, you got anything you want to say?” he asked.

I bit my lip before I stood and rounded my shoulders. I went and stood by Jake’s side. More uncomfortable in my life than ever before; I stood as close as I could, without being in touching distance of him.

“Okay,” I muttered and took a deep breath. I scanned the room and saw all the pack members seated before me, and sighed. I felt like a criminal. “I’m very sorry for what I did. Like any parent, I freak out about anything concerning my children. Uh, I’m kind of like a wolf in the way that I can’t control my aggression sometimes, but don’t be mistaken because that is no excuse. I feel very guilty about threatening pack members, but I will not hesitate to say I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

People started murmuring in the crowd, and Jake growled them into silence once more.

“I hope you understand that I’d give up anything, even my own life for my children, just like many other parents would. My children mean everything to me, so losing them completely broke my trust and temper. This is punishable. I feel as though losing my children was the worst pain in my life, but I will stand punishment for these actions as well. So, punish me as you see fit. But just know that I will not leave my kids.”

“Alright,” Jake said, “For the crimes against the pack, we’ll put it to a vote. Punishment or nil.”

Jake stood to his feet and spoke with a firm voice. “Those in favour of punishment?” he asked.

Half the room immediately raised their hand, and then the uncertain hands slowly put their hands up too. Only my real friends here, like Emily and Leah, didn’t move.

“Alright, the vote looks to be in favour,” Jake muttered but didn’t seem surprised. “Alright, I’ve given some thought to this, and she will be put on house arrest for three months. In this time, there will be no visitors.”

Some loudmouth spoke up, “She threatened pack members, and she gets to lounge at home?”

Angry, I took a step forward, but Jake lifted his hand to pause me in my tracks.

“I know you’re new here, but I’m Alpha. You got a problem with that you can deal with me. My reasoning stands. Renesmee did not injure anyone, and she didn’t use her potential skills to kill each and every one of you when she lost it. If I remember correctly, you injured half of your old pack when you went rogue, nearly every other Saturday. So, shut your trap, and sit down!” Jake growled. The small man quickly sunk into his chair.

“Anyone else to question my authority?” Jake asked. He didn’t wait for a response before he snapped, “Good. Dismissed.”

Everyone dispersed quickly and Emily handed the kids back, almost immediately, as she said she had things to do.

I grinned at my babies, unhappy with the house arrest but glad I would be able to be with my children. I turned to face Jacob when he was surrounded by people. I wondered if I should wait for him, but then he called out to me, “Go home.”

I narrowed my eyes at him and he brushed me off quickly.

* * *

 Jake didn’t return to the house once, in two weeks. I didn’t understand why he wouldn’t come to see his children, but he didn’t. Maybe his punishment included himself. But that meant the children were being punished too.

I tried to keep my sanity, but I was born to move. Every day spent doing the same thing and not talking to anybody was maddening. I didn’t see anyone, besides the people passing by my window. I’d see glances of Jake, but he never looked my way.

Two weeks and I was already at my breaking point. It was a lot to say about my patience.

Jake walked by the house, eating fruit as he went, and he had a joyful step in his walk. I glowered, completely snapping at his carefree attitude.

I opened the front door and yelled at him, full volume. “You neglectful father. I should have never fallen in love with you. I was a fool to think that our love could be bigger than your selfish desires!”

Jake stopped in his tracks but didn’t turn to face me. People nearby, hurried along, like a storm was going to hit.

“You don’t even give a shit about me anymore, do you?” I growled. “You certainly don’t care about your children, you never visit!”

Jake remained silent while twirling the orange peel in his fingers. The selfish bastard couldn't even look at me.

“Nothing to say? Nothing at all? It’s a good thing we aren’t married, that way, I can just take the kids and go. It would be a better life for them anyway, rather than been cooped up in this house!”

“You won’t take them out there!” Jake growled, finally turning his head to look at me.

“Watch me!” I growled back.

I slammed the door, only to turn on my heel and sit down on the bar stool in the kitchen. My intention was never to leave, I just needed to obtain his attention.

As I leaned against the counter, Jake burst in the door, then paused.

“Already packed?” he growled.

“We need to talk.”

“No,” he growled.

“Jake, we will talk, or you really won’t see your children again. This environment has me stressed and it’s affecting them too. When I’m stressed, they get restless, and they see through my facade. So, we will talk, or I will leave.”

“I would find you.”

“No,” I said simply, “No, you wouldn’t.”

Jake eyes widened, as he believed me.

“You’ve created a shit storm when all you needed to do was talk to me. It isn’t that hard,” I muttered.

“I can’t communicate, Ness. How haven’t you figured that out yet? I’m not good with feelings.”

“And you think I am?” I growled. “You think I want to talk about heavy shit? No! But I put on my big girl panties because my children need both their parents.”

“You’re talking like that’s all there is to us. Just the children.”

“You stopped being my lover the day you found out I was pregnant. You stopped that. I have loved you every single day and tried to show you, but you keep putting me to the side. You keep putting me in bubble wrap so that you can put me out of mind. I won’t let my children suffer the same fate.”

Jake’s face pained and his muscles flexed like he was controlling his form.

“Nessie,” Jake groaned and sweat broke on his forehead.

“No. Don’t use the nickname to gain ground. You need to talk.”

There was a long silence that made things uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry,” he said, finally. His whole body slumped like his weight was too much for him. “I fucked everything up,” he said.

“I can't forgive this easily, Jacob. I'm not mad that you've been ignoring me. I'm used to that even when I shouldn't be because you promised you wouldn't. I'm mad because you neglected your children.”

“I know.”

“You know? Well, that's great. I'm glad you realise,” I said sarcastically.

“Yes. I've felt horrible. I've been sneaking in to see them when you're all asleep. I just didn't want to deal with the can of worms, between you and me,” Jake said.

“Oh, and you thought to wait out the problem would work?” I said sarcastically once more.

“No. I didn't know what to do. I was stuck.”

“Stuck? STUCK! Were you cooped up in a small house unable to leave? Were you conflicted about your trust in someone? Were you left alone to rock two children to sleep every night, telling them that daddy will be home soon? Even though they damn well knew you were lying and cried anyway!”

“Ness, I-”

“Don't give me an excuse Jacob. Don't give me a fucking reason to hit you.”

“I’m sorry,” he said and grabbed my hands before he kissed the back of one of them.

“Sorry doesn’t fix everything,” I growled.

“I know. I know.”

The aggression slowly just dissipated in the silence that followed. No one spoke and I just couldn't believe he did this to me again. It sucked not being able to control who you fell in love with because the man I fell for is a complete and utter jerk.

“What happened? Why are we here?” I whispered.

“I screwed everything up. I’m so out of touch with the world around me because my wolf has been in control. It’s been walking around, wearing my skin.”

“That explains a lot,” I said simply. I took in a deep breath. “I understand—”

“You shouldn’t have to!” Jake growled. “You shouldn't have to put up with this bullshit.”

“Why?” I asked. “What happened inside?” I asked.

“Guilt. It completely got me. I think it’s my strongest emotion besides anger, and it had my switch flipped.”

I hung my head and whispered, “You managed to get through--”

"It wasn’t pretty. My whole body wanted to give in,” he growled.

“What stopped you?” I asked.

“Didn’t want to hurt you or William.”

"William saw a lot that night," I said, "and I knew it was gonna happen, I just didn’t think it would be this soon."

“He shouldn’t have to,” Jake muttered under his breath.

“Jake, we aren’t a normal family. This was going to happen.”

“I know, but it doesn’t make it right.”

“It doesn’t have to be right,” I said. “It happens because of imperfections, that every single person has because no one is perfect.” I reached for his hand and squeezed it. “Human or not, everybody deals with their inner demons. It’s how you deal with that which makes the difference.”

“You’ve always been smarter than me,” Jake smirked and squeezed my hand back.

“Of course,” I joked. “But you’ve always had a bigger heart than me,” I said.

“I ain’t soft centred,” Jake growled as he grabbed my waist.

“Sure you’re not, big guy. You’re tough and macho. Nobody can outdo you,” I said with a twinge of teasing.

Jake smirked and pulled me to his chest. “You’ll do woman. You’ll do.”

“Don’t,” I whispered. “You’ll set of the feminist in me,” I joked.

Jake kissed me and his hand entangled in my hair as he grasped my neck. It was all a ploy so that he could get in my head and see my thoughts. I knew it the moment, he lifted me up on the bench and said, “Naughty. Wanting to do it right here?” he growled and kissed my throat.

Missing the connection we desperately lacked at the moment, I let go and fell victim to my hormones. Yeah, okay we just fought and that wasn't healthy. And it really probably wasn’t the smartest idea after Jake’s little episode of being neglectful. It might let him think that sex fixes everything and he's gotten away with being a dickhead to his children. Yeah, it wasn't a good idea, was it?

I felt my need for him build as he asked a lot of me, but gave more in return. Not just with sexual pleasure, but with trust as he let me touch him back. He even allowed me a little power, as he let me take over every once and awhile. Jake could be generous if he wanted to be, and it was almost his way of apologising. Which was a good thing and a bad thing.

However, somewhere close to dawn, Jake awoke me from my light dozing and said something unexpected. “You were right,” he said. “About me being a hypocrite.”

“What are you talking about? I haven’t said that.”

“You didn’t have to in a matter of words, but you’ve been telling me in your own way. I was just too angry to listen.”

“About what?” I asked.

“I take my anger out on you, but get butthurt about it when you do the same and that’s not fair.”

“Oh,” I muttered.

“We shouldn’t be tearing each other apart in the first place, but it starts with me treating you like a chopping board, and that’s on me.”

“Don’t crucify yourself just yet, Jake,” I joked. “I can get like that too.”

“I know, but you know how to apologise. I never do. When you do something wrong, you don’t tend to do it again. But I don’t really apologise and then do it again,” Jake said. “I knew you hated being pregnant, and I knew you hated keeping still, but for my own selfish reasons, I kept locking you up like a china doll, afraid my world would break with just a touch.”

I tried to speak but Jake cut me off, “Please, just let me get this out,” he bit out.

I nodded solemnly and shifted a little. Uncomfortable, because of the cold, wooden floors we were lying naked on.

“You aren’t fragile, and I shouldn’t treat you like you are. I keep telling myself it’s because I care, but I’ve realised it isn’t the whole reason.” Jake paused for a moment. “In the face of danger, you stood up calmly and dealt with it. What did I do? I had a panic attack and nearly fucking lost it like I have other times.  

“The reason I bubble wrap you isn’t just because I care. It’s because I’m afraid of you doing my job for me. I know it sounds stupid, but I get so worked up when I don’t feel like you need me, and my wolf rides me harder when it can’t control every aspect in my life.

“My wolf wants to claim you. My wolf wants to have a submissive, bare-foot pregnant wife to come home to, but that’s not what made me fall in love with you. I love that you’re not submissive, so I fight with you. I fight cause it feels good to have you fight back, but then my wolf gets aggressive because it’s been challenged.”

“I’m doing my best to stop it, but it gets to the boiling point and I can’t help it. You shouldn’t have to deal with that,” Jake said.

“Jake, why didn’t you tell me this sooner?” I whispered.

“As I said, I just was too angry to admit it to myself, nevertheless you.”

_To be continued…_


	26. Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

_Five years later…_

 "William! Get your butt out of bed!" I called upstairs. I tapped my foot impatiently on the bottom step of the stairs and debated whether I should go up and drag him down.

Lucy walked down the stairs, dressed in a pink, knee-length skirt and a white blouse. She also had her hair up in piggy-tails every day for the past three months... she was going through a phase.

"Morning darling. Get yourself some breakfast while it's hot."

"Is it bacon and eggs?" she whispered, excited.

"You better go and find out," I whispered in her ear. She dashed past and struggled to pull herself up on the stool. She was tall for a six-year-old, yet wasn't quite big enough to get up on the higher furniture yet. While her appearance seemed more mature every day, both the children grew much slower than I did.

I helped Lucy up onto her stool and she was already trying to shove bacon in her mouth before she was seated properly.

"Thanks, Mom," she giggled with glee.

I smiled and stroked her head before kissing her forehead.

Now for the battle with William. "William, if you aren't down here in two minutes, I'm coming up there with a bucket of cold water."

"Mom!" he called out.

Within a minute, William was stomping down the stairs in his pyjamas.

"Why aren't you dressed?" I asked.

"You just said -"

"Well, now I'm saying get dressed. Hurry up!"

The front door swung open and a large, very handsome male walked in the door.

"How's my gorgeous girls?"

"Morning," I muttered before he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground in a hug.

"I forgot to kiss you this morning," he whispered before he planted a quick kiss on my lips.

My smile turned into a laugh as he started kissing his way down my cheek, down my throat till it tickled.

"Dad! Gross!" Lucy whined, as she scrunched up her face.

Jake slowly released me with a smile on both our faces and went to sit by his girl.

"What you got for breakfast, Lulu?"

"Mommy made bacon and eggs! You want some?" she asked.

"Sure!" Jake said with enthusiasm.

"Mom!" Lucy called out. "Daddy wants food!"

Jake laughed at the sudden outburst. Jake knew Lucy wouldn't share her own food. She was like her father in that way. She didn't like to share...food.

William appeared from the stairwell and as soon as he spotted his dad he ran full speed to him and hugged his leg.

"I got you!" William said. "Didn't see that coming, did you?"

"No," Jake smirked, "You got me that time."

"I'm getting really stealthy, huh? Do you think I can train with you now?"

"I told you, when you're eight."

"But that's ages away! I want to be able to kick ass now!"

"William!" I shouted.

Jake held up his hand and looked William straight in the eye. "Where did you hear that word?" he asked.

"I heard Seth say it to Emberey." William was still struggling to say Embry's name. "He said he was going to kick those vampire's ass!"

"Do you know what those words mean?" Jake asked.

"No," William whispered.

"Then do you think you should use words you don't understand the meaning of?"

William shook his head. Clearly, William bowed in submission to Jake's wolf, but I wondered how long that would last. Jake really surprised me how well he parented the kids, but he said he channeled his alpha nature. It helped and the kids were...usually behaved.

There were...incidents. The twins were what you called double trouble and while most of the time it was harmless pranks...other times grounded wasn't a strong enough word.

"Shame!" Lucy shouted.

Jake raised an eyebrow at Lucy and she quickly ducked her head from his gaze.

I smirked at Jake. Somehow, his parental skills were hot. His total dominance over everything could be overbearing at the best of times, but with the kids...I didn't mind one bit. All those years ago, when Jake struggled with his wolf, I helped him keep dominance, or trick his wolf into thinking he had control. Jake realised parenting his children like he would his Pack, helped control his home life and it made his children (and me) very happy even if he was a dickhead still sometimes.

"Luce, are you ready for school?" I asked.

"Yeah," she whispered and slid off the stool ungracefully.

"I've packed both of your lunches. Will, you ready to go?" I said and glanced back at him.

"I haven't had breakfast," he complained.

"Well too bad. I woke you up an hour ago, so you're just going to have to eat the banana I put in your bag."

Jake turned to William and William knew he was getting no help from his dad. Jake always stuck on my side these days, even if he disagreed. He knew to talk about any issues when the kids weren't around so the kids couldn't use us against each other. We were a united front that couldn't be messed with.

"You got everything?" Jake asked, sipping at the chilled water bottle I put in front of him moments ago.

"I just got to get my shoes," he said and took off running back upstairs.

Jake stood to his full height and rounded his shoulders.

"You on patrol today?" I asked.

"No," Jake shook his head. "I've got Paul covering for me. I can take the kids over to Emily's if you want. It's on the way."

I nodded my head. "Thank you. I've got so much to do this morning, it's not even funny."

"Well clear your schedule tonight," he said seductively, but quietly. 

"Why? You taking me on a date?" I whispered as I smirked.

"It's less dinner, more after date stuff," Jake smirked.

"Oh, I see. What makes you think you'll get lucky?" I asked.

Jake hesitated, looking concerned or hurt.

Jake and I had made a pact years ago to submit to the other when that other needed. To deal with his anxiety and my total aggravation, we have set days where we had to "please the other" and that was just to keep the connection. It worked to keep us strong and most times it was romantic and everything we needed.

However, if one asked on an off day, it usually means they needed to in order to release steam. Now that was more Jake, but I understood that that's what he needed from me sometimes, and it meant him being a better dad, a better person to be around.

We talked about it a long time ago and we knew that to keep his aggression and dominance in check, we had to use methods that chilled him out. I was just that lucky person who dealt with that. And yeah, it wasn't as romantic but that was okay.  
  
There was a catch and that was no matter how tense or angry one of us was, we had to make sure the other person was okay. We had to make sure they were into it first. Which usually means Jake not molesting me whenever he sees fit.

"I'm just kidding silly. Take them to school, I'll see you at dinner," I said.

Jake barely smiled as he touched the back of Lucy's head. "You ready to go?" he said, just as William ran downstairs, grabbing his bag off the counter as he went.

"Have a good day my babies," I said as they walked out the door.

* * *

Cooking dinner, I was holding it together after a long day. I was dead on my feet and it probably didn't help that I had done a training class in the morning and taught two in the afternoon as well. While keeping the dinner simple, I made a quick meat and vegetable family pie and thought about what awaited me tonight.

The kids burst through the door, with their friends Rogue and Hunter in tow. They were Emily's kids. Emily had one five and one four year boys, that kept her hands full. She was now the homeschool teacher for all kids in the compound and I felt kinda bad for her, but she had better motherly instincts than anyone. Lucy shoved Hunter out of the way and ran to me.

"Hey," I said to Emily, then glanced down at my Lucy. "How was school?" I asked Lucy.

School had been over for hours, but sometimes they stayed longer as they liked to play with the other kids. There were about five kids now. Lucy, William, Rogue, Hunter, and Rose. Since there was only a few of them, they stuck together and seemed the best of friends. Though it was clear some friendships were stronger than others, like Hunter and Lucy. They seemed to play together a lot more, as Rose was too young for Lucy to play with.

Rose was one, and the daughter of Freizer and Jayla. Jake had eventually forgiven them, realising his father's death wasn't their fault. While they were shunned for a few months, they were given a second chance. Through time and trust, they became as strong a member as anyone else in the pack. Though, they don't get to patrol together too often.

Freizer was still our doctor and he really seemed to enjoy his work, caring for the pack. While Jayla helps out as a sort-of den mother, per say. She works in the kitchen and keeps the halls tidy.

Regardless, Lucy was really the only girl her age on campus. All the girls here at the moment were young adults from all over the world seeking shelter. So Lucy resorted to playing with her brother and Emily's boys. Most of our population was in their teens to early thirties so our new generation made a bit of an age gap.

"Mom, I drew you a picture!" Lucy said.

"Really?" I said as I took it from her small hands.

I studied the picture and frowned. "Is this you?" I asked.

"Yeah! I've got a pink dress," she said.

"Okay, well if this is you, who is the girl beside you?"

"That's Julie."

"Who's Julie?" I asked puzzled.

"My little sister," she said.

The crease in my forehead deepened.

"She's been going on about her new baby sister for weeks, I forgot to mention it," Emily said, as she tried to round up her boys.

"What baby?" I whispered. "What do you mean?"

"You gonna have another baby, right mama?"

"No, hun. It's just you and William. I don't need another one of you."

"But I want a sister," Lucy whispered.

"Mommy is done having babies."

Lucy took off in a run, clearly upset. Moments later there was the slam of her bedroom door. I winced and Emily cleared her throat as she finally had wrangled her kids.

"Don't worry about it too much, Renesmee."

"Thanks. Have a good night," I muttered as she closed the front door behind her.

William waved out the window at his friends, staring out longingly, long after they would have been gone from sight.

"Can you help set the table, Will?"

"Sure mama."

William ran over to the cupboards and stared up at them. Not even flinching, I watched as he was suddenly a meter off the ground, reaching into the cupboard. Both of the twins didn't like using their abilities around others because they thought it made them weird, but in the safety of their own home, they used their powers alot.

"Don't drop them," I said, watching him carefully as I wiped down the bench.

Now that they were a little older, both Jake and I were understanding their powers a little more. I found out they were late in developing their walking and talking skills. I desperately tried to encourage them to talk. However, as soon as Lucy saw Hunter start walking when he was about ten months old, Lucy started walking too. Of course, William copied Lucy since the moment they were born and boom they were both walking and running around the house. Talking followed soon after and I noticed that the twins had a bond that I could never fully comprehend. Lucy had told me that they can talk to each other without using words and that told me their bond would be forever. It also told me that I didn't need to worry about their development. They just developed in their own way and it was different because of their powers. 

They were headstrong. Their minds were very powerful, hence they knew how to shift molecules so they could float. It wasn't necessarily flying, because they couldn't really move forward. It was more like jumping and then holding yourself in mid-air. They could also shift things without touching them. All though it wore them out more, somehow. It was limited to things a meter away from them and it was hell feeding them when they were younger because they use to steal each other's food that way.

While their abilities seemed freaky to some, I loved them just the way they were. It was just a matter of time if we saw them transition into a wolf. I wasn't too worried about it yet. I knew I still had a few more years till I had to worry about that.

"That smells amazing," Jake said.

"The stealthy wolf returns," I muttered as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling my back against his chest.

"Yeah, front and present," he sighed and walked his way back round the counter to sit at the breakfast bar.  
It took me a moment to understand his wolf was front and present.

"You okay?" I asked.

Jake shook his head. "Wolf's not sitting right." Jake quickly looked over his shoulder and glanced at William setting the dinner table.

He lowered his voice, "Not after we found that dead wolf yesterday."

"William, you can go play your xbox until dinner if you want," I called out.

"Yes!" he said and ran off in a hurry. The kid never slowed down. Just like me and Jake, he was born to move. That kid constantly gave me heart attacks when he disappeared. Sometimes he disappeared with Lucy too. They would suddenly appear again, dirty, tried and with scratches but otherwise unharmed. They were quick and agile for kids going on to the age of seven.

As soon as William was gone, I leaned over the counter and muttered, "He wasn't one of our own that wolf."

"But he was here, Ness. He was here and he's dead on our land. He didn't just fall over dead either."

"Freizer take a look at the body?" I asked.

"It was hard since there were heaps of fur still on the guy. Poor guy probably died as a wolf and the transition back didn't happen fast enough so he's stuck between."

"Wow," I whispered.

"The guy was murdered, Ness. He's been slashed in the flank. It was another wolf or some sort of animal got to him."

"Well have you asked other Pack members."

"Yeah, and now my wolf won't settle. None of them knows or reported an intruder. I can't keep you guys safe if I don't know what's threatening you."

"We are safe in the compound."

"The dead guy was on our land and not on the outskirts."

"The compound is safe, Jake." I rinsed out a bowl, multi-tasking as I talked, "The compound is safe. You and I have made it safe and if by some stretch of the imagination someone gets in, then guess who's in the fucking way next?"

"You?" he grumbled.

"I meant us," I muttered, "But yes. You and me big man. Nobody dares mess with us."

"I don't wanna underestimate you ever again, Ness. I'm just telling you why I'm tense."

"I get it and I'm here for you."

Jake nodded his head. "My skin feels too tight," he said after a moment and rounded his shoulders.

"When the kids are asleep," I whispered.

"How about now?" he asked, leaning in closer. "Please," he said at my startled look.

"I'm in the middle of dinner. The kids-"

"We'll be quick. I just wanna be...not tense. Around the kids, you know."

I hated it when he used the kids against me. He did it to guilt trip me into a lot of things.

"How? If they walked down here-"

"The bathroom, it's got a lock."

I bit my lip, feeling unsure. I found myself glancing at the stairs unconsciously.

"William will be at that game for hours given the chance," he said.

I smirked and nodded my head in agreement. "And Lucy is pissed at me, so…"

"Why?" he asked.

I shook my head in amusement like it was stupid. "She wants a baby sister." I turned off the oven and glanced up at Jake who raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Well can you blame her? I guess she feels kind of lonely, being the only girl her age." I paused. "It was creepy though. It was like she thought I was already pregnant or going to be. She seemed so sure and I felt so bad when I had to tell her I wasn't."

"Does this mean you want another baby?" he asked.

"No. No, and how about no," I said quickly, shaking my head vigorously. "I'm not going through that again."

"Alright," Jake said as he rounded the counter. He slowly tracked me, until he had me trapped in a corner and quickly grabbed me before I could escape.

"How quick are we talking?" I whispered. Quick ones didn't necessarily thrill me. While they scratched his itch, it didn't necessarily scratch mine. I craved intimacy over wham, bam, thank you, ma'am.

"How about you let me decide that," he said as he picked me up in a cradle.

I had to forcibly swallow my annoyed sigh and tried to put myself in the mood. I started by pressing kisses to his neck, feeling the touch of his hard muscles underneath my fingertips. It helped ease me into it.

"No time for that, babe," he grunted, "Can't."

"Jake, the pact-"

"Please," he pleaded.

"No, you know you hate it when I'm not all there. I need to be ready first."

"I know. I know. I just need you now."

I kissed his throat once more before he set me on my feet and he was quick to lock the bathroom door. The moment I heard the click, my hands clenched the sink behind me and Jake was quick to grasp my waist and claim my mouth with his own. It was the spark that kept us together all these years. No matter how much time passed, it was this right here that made me fall in love with him every time. His rough, yet passionate kisses, his demanding, yet gentle touch was everything.

"You win," I whispered.

Jake went to tug at my jeans before I grasped his hand halting him. "I need to leave this bathroom still wearing these. Don't destroy them."

Jake nodded before quickly pulling them down and I began to take off my shirt before he grabbed my leg, lifted it and slid in.

I gasped at the sudden intrusion. So focused on removing my shirt I hadn't even heard him undo his zipper.

"Uh, Jake?" I gasped. My shirt was stuck on my head and I couldn't see anything.

Jake instead of taking it off, pulled it roughly back into place, but not enough to cover my breasts. With one hand still holding up my leg, he used his other to flip my bra, until it pushed my breast up and out, in reach of his meddling hand.

"Well now I feel totally tumbled," I muttered. Jake smiled before beginning his harsh pace.

"Easy big guy," I muttered.

Jake tucked himself into the crook of my neck, his harsh breath tickling my throat, and his large hand left my breast to rest his weight on the sink behind me. Holding me by my leg as he took me over and over again. He lost himself in me and I couldn't be mad at him for long. He needed this and I needed him to be sane.

I closed my eyes and ran my fingers down his back, but he flinched and withdrew back to look me in the eye. "No," he said so quietly. Though the volume didn't deter the power in his words. He wasn't quite right with his wolf and this needed to be about settling his wolf, not prodding him. Which meant I couldn't enjoy myself as much as he could.

Resting my hands back on the sink behind me, I didn't dare cover his hand with mine, because he wasn't in the state to be touched.

I let the motions roll with me and relished the crazy, heat of passion, that boiled between us. While our usual sex was way better this was important too.

Clenching him tightly, using my inner muscles, I teased him till he began cursing.

"Ness," he groaned.

"What's wrong," I faked innocence.

"Stop."

"Stop what?" I whispered.

Jake kept his composure and groaned against my throat.

I laughed, and whispered, "You've forgotten something."

Jake seemed dazed as he slowed the pace of his hips to glance up at me.

"What?"

"The protection, Jakey."

Jake frowned and muttered, "That's too many flights of stairs away."

I frowned back at him. "No protection, no sex."

A growl rumbled through his chest as he zipped himself up.

"Fuck," he growled as he wrenched the door open.

I heard his heavy footsteps up the stairs and sighed as I turned to face myself in the mirror. I didn't like being a bitch. Actually, no. I wasn't being a bitch. I was protecting the household from being held hostage to Jake's anger dealing with me being pregnant. I was happy enough with the family I had. I didn't need any more children and neither did he, the selfish bastard.

Jake's footsteps returned and I sucked in a breath at the sound of his metal zipper. I tried to make a smart remark to make him laugh but his hands clenched down on my waist to keep me from turning and he slid in from behind. I heard him kick the door shut and he began an unrelenting pace.

"Jake?" I whispered and looked at his reflection, pinning him with my gaze.

Jake starting sweating and pumping faster.

"Jacob, that doesn't feel like you're wearing any-"

Jake's face screwed up and I felt heat within me. So hot I knew what had happened . . . and I was going to fucking murder him.

My eyes widened and I pushed away from the sink, nearly snapping his precious member in half. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I growled.

Jake panted hard and leaned his back against the wall. He seemed almost proud of himself. Unapologetic. _The bastard._

"How fucking dare you! I just said I didn't want another one and yet you go and do that," I shouted.

Jake shrugged and reached for the door when I slammed my hand down on the wood and kept it shut.

"Oh hell no. You don't get to move until you explain what the fuck you think you were doing."

"I saw Lucy crying," he muttered. "Broke my heart."

My eyes widened, sarcasm leaking into my voice, "Oh, and that means it's okay to try and impregnate me!" I growled and pushed at his shoulders. "You asshole!" I pulled up my pants and righted my clothes in a rush.

"You didn't see her crying."

"I've seen it plenty. I just don't fall for it. She would have gotten over it, and now you could have just screwed us all."

"Another baby isn't a bad thing."

"Hey, idiot, do you remember what happened last time?" I growled.

"It would be different this time. We're better now. I'm not as controlling over you and you're more reasonable. Less homicidal."

"I'm going to fucking kill you if I get knocked up," I growled and wrenched open the door. "Un-fucking-believable."

Jake stifled a smile as he followed after. "I take that back," he muttered under his breath.

I was quick to put dinner back on but ended up pacing as now I was unsettled.  _The bastard!_

Jake sat there at the dining table, flicking through the budget planner. He didn't seem phased at all.

"You're an asshole," I growled out of the blue.

Jake raised an eyebrow but kept his composure. He was now totally carefree. Obviously, his wolf was now happily sleeping again.

"How could you? Without even talking to me first," I said.

"I wasn't thinking, Ness. You know how I get."

"Yeah, obviously! You're an idiot!" I threw my hands up and scowled at him before pacing some more. "You selfish prick," I muttered.

* * *

 Once dinner was out and ready, the children sat and ate in silence. Both Jake and I sat at opposite ends of the table. I scowled at him the whole time, barely eating my food because I was so pissed.

"You alright, Lulu?" Jake asked.

Lucy shook her head, upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I want a sister," she whispered.

Jake looked at me and everything in me snapped. "Well looks like you might get one because your dad is a selfish man," I snapped at Jake, not taking my eyes off him.

He gave me a look that told me I looked ridiculous and childish.

"What?" Lucy whispered, looking between both me and her father.

Jake narrowed his eyes at me. "Maybe," he said. "Don't hold your breath, Lu."

"I'm going to have a sister?" she whispered excitedly.

William groaned and threw his head back.

I looked at Jake dead in the eye as I muttered, "Maybe Lucy. Maybe."

_To be continued..._


	27. Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

_Seven years later..._ **  
** _...In the backyard of Emily's house_

"I'm going to find you, Lucy," Hunter teased. Hunter (the son of Emily and Sam) was twelve, around a year younger than Lucy and William.

Lucy peeked out from behind the tree and saw nothing. She was never good at hide-and-go-seek, but in her opinion, it seemed a childish game now. If anyone else had asked her to play she probably would have said no.

She heard the crack of a twig and ducked back behind the tree once more. Her heart racing, she felt her spine tingle, and the hairs on her arms raise up.

She felt hot breath on her neck and her eyes widened.

"Got ya," Hunter whispered. 

Lucy jumped out of her skin and a psychic blast pulsed out of her. It wasn't enough to send Hunter flying but just enough to knock him on his ass. Lucy whirled around to face him and her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh god," she whispered.

Hunter hardly seemed phased, pushing the slightly overgrown, brown locks of his hair off his forehead, but Lucy was appalled at herself regardless. She was having a difficult time controlling her abilities lately. They just seemed harder to hide. While William was busy flaunting them in front of his friends, Lucy was trying to be normal, because unlike William, she had had accidents...where people had got hurt. Now people were afraid of her...and she felt vulnerable. So she tried to suppress it, but only Hunter was brave enough to hang around her anymore. Even her own brother didn't want to hang out with her as much.

"Hunter, I'm so sorry," she cried. Before he could even say a word she took off running. Unsure, Hunter watched her run back to her house a few huts down.

* * *

 Lucy burst through the door and beat feet upstairs till she reached her room and slammed the door. Feeling better in the confinements of her room, she let out a sob and curled into a ball on her small bed.

Her room was small because her house was in a damn tree. While renovations had taken place years ago to give her and William separate rooms so they didn't kill each other, every room in the house felt small. Yes, her and William didn't get along as much now. They still had their bond and would kill for each other but couldn't stand being around each other for too long. Anyway, while the lounge was dramatically smaller because they had to fit in William's room, Lucy got the wrong end of the stick because she was now living in a tiny room meant as a nursery and it was right next to her parent's room. The worst part, however, was Lucy felt she'd been short-changed when William got a double bed and she remained on a single. Life totally sucked.

"Lucy?" a male voice called out.

"Go away!" she cried.

Her father came in any way. "What's wrong Lu?" Jake asked.

"Nothing!" she exasperated.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"It's nothing."

"Hello?" a voice called out. The sound had drifted up from downstairs.

Jake immediately stood to his feet, attending to the disturbance.

Lucy stalked her way to the bedroom door, sticking her head out to eavesdrop.

_"Oh, hi sir."_

_"Hunter, how many times have I told you to stop calling me that?"_

_"Sorry," he muttered._

_"What's brought you here, something wrong?"_ Jake asked.

_"I came to apologise to Lucy."_

_"What did you do now?"_ Jake muttered with amusement.

Jake for some reason, really liked Hunter. While most fathers would kill anyone that breathed near their daughter, Hunter was a good kid, and he bowed easily to Jake. Jake knew that his daughter was safe with Hunter, and knew Hunter would protect Pack over anything...and that included his girl.

_"I don't know. She ran off crying. I've come to apologize for upsetting her."_

_"You're a good kid Hunter,"_ Jake said, and patted him on the back hard. _"Just tell me what happened, you won't get in trouble."_

_"We were just playing hide and go seek, next thing I know she knocks me over by accident and she runs off crying. I must have scared her somehow. I didn't mean to."_

_"Knocked you over how?"_ Jake asked.

 _"Without touching me,"_ he muttered quietly. _"_ _I think she used her powers again."_

 _"She's getting stronger,"_ he said to himself. _"Don't tell anyone, okay?"_

_"Of course not. I would never."_

_"Attaboy. And I think I understand now. You can head home now, Hunter."_

_"But chief, no offence, I came to apologise."_

_"I'll tell her. Head home."_

Lucy could smell the dominance from here and shook her head. She bounded down the stairs in a hurry before Hunter could make it to the front door.

"Hey," she muttered, "You have nothing to say sorry for."

Hunter nodded his head once before disappearing out the door. He knew better than to disobey orders from an Alpha.

As soon as he left, Jake looked back at Lucy and crossed his arms.

"I don't need a lecture, but maybe you do. You shouldn't send away my friends like that," Lucy said with annoyance.

Jake shook his head, "You are just like your mother."

"If I was then you would listen."

"I don't listen to your mother either, but it doesn't stop you both from trying," Jake grinned evilly, and took off into the kitchen.

Lucy spun on her heel, uncaring about would-be insults. She didn't mind being compared to her mom. In her eyes, her mom was a bad-ass. While embarrassing most days, she hoped she could be as confident as her mom was when she was older.

* * *

"I have no confidence in this at all," I said to Leah.

"You can do it, just touch the bell."

"I'll fall on my ass," I growled.  
  
"You will with that attitude, now jump," she said.

I growled under my breath and readjusted my footing on the beam. Taking a deep breath, I jumped, missed the bell and fell very ungracefully back down to earth. My foot slipped for the beam and I fell hard on my back. It was a nice courtesy to put down some mats, but it was still a hard fall to the forest floor.

I sighed and sat up with an annoyed look. "Wow, thanks for that."

Leah rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You aren't even trying. Get up, you wuss."

I dusted off my hands and refused. "No, I'm done for today. I've promised Lucy I'd take her to the mall this afternoon."

"Chicken out then." Leah gathered up her things quickly. "See you tomorrow," she said with a laugh as she left.

 I shook my head and towelled off as I made my way back home. "Chicken, my ass."

* * *

 "We had chicken last night for dinner, can we have something else?" Lucy groaned.

 Jake shook his head and said gruffly, "No. Your mother said it was leftovers tonight."

 "God, you guys are the worst parents ever!" she screeched.

 Jake muttered, "Love you too hunny."

 William entered the house and he smelled as strong as he would with cologne. At least that's what Lucy thought. 

Jake took that and several other signs as a good sign that William would transition any day now. That natural smell he had while it repulsed Lucy, also had any girl near his age chasing after him. Not that there were many girls but there were a few. Namely, Maria, who would never leave his side had his dad not been the alpha and terrified her.

 "Hey son," Jake said, "You care for chicken?"

 "Oh yes, I'm starved. Those afternoon sessions are getting intense."

 Jake nodded his head in approval. "They are making you strong. You'll need your strength during your change."

Everyone worried about William's change as he was no ordinary kid. His mom was a vampire and a human, while his dad was a human and a werewolf. Some thought the two human strains would cancel each other out entirely and he would become a wolf for sure...other wasn't so sure.

William had been let out of school early each day to train as well, which Lucy thought was totally unfair. He got to do a lot of things Lucy couldn't do.

A lot of things seemed unfair these days because to Lucy, it seemed like William was the golden boy, and to be honest she blamed the separation of their close friendship on him getting more special treatment. He was the favourite, and while her mom did her best to give her all the attention she wanted, it was her father's attention she craved more because his approval meant a lot in this community.

Yet, she remained bubble-wrapped and she hated it. She had to study, while William was out training and hanging out with his friends. William always got to go hang out in her father's office as well...and she was still not invited. They were priming him up to be a wolf, but no one knew the truth except her. William made her promise not to tell. Sibling pact and all, but somedays, she just wanted to scream at her parents that she was special too and William wouldn't become a werewolf and then spill the secret. She didn't though. She was too loyal.

So Lucy had a lot of times where she felt alone because she had no real girl friends. They all thought she was freaky with her powers. William had cool ones that differred from her now like controlling elements while Lucy's was more powerful. She could lift herself higher off the ground than her brother. She could kick his ass just with her powers, but he was now physically stronger than her and that's what made him so much cooler. He had natural powers with a side of neat tricks while she was just straight up mental and weird.

It wasn't all bad though. She did have the one really good friend, Hunter, that made it better. It wasn't enough though and she felt like she needed to be a bigger part of the Pack. Neglect wasn't the right word because the community still cared for her. They protected her. They just didn't use her as a member. She wanted to be as cool as her brother and be considered a big deal when she did her part but she was like the trophy in the trophy case that remained untouched in the corner.

So when she had fits of anger, frustration, she couldn't handle her abilities and tried to show them just how powerful she was. They usually just grounded her for a week as she caused a lot of damage. William, on the other hand, had so much support that he used his cool tricks all the time and was adored. He never caused damage . . . inside the compound.

Lucy took off in a huff when her father continued to praise William's efforts and she felt the anger build inside her till her skin felt hot.

Walking out in the long grass of her backyard she stepped on something metallic and froze in her tracks. Kicking the ground once more it echoed and sounded hollow. Crouching down she found the edges of a hatch and tried to open it. It took some work but eventually got it open. Cobwebs and small spiders got blown around in the breeze and she flinched. She wasn't necessarily afraid of them, but she didn't necessarily want them crawling all over her either.

She realised that it was a tunnel of some sort and was quick to close the hatch. Why was there a tunnel in the backyard of her house? Were her parents' secret agents?

She was quick to seek help and snuck along the side of the building, so her father wouldn't see. Convinced he wouldn't spot her, she took off running to the Uley household down the way.

When there, she scaled the tree until she reached Hunter's window, inside she saw him doing curls with a dumbbell. She found herself watching, stunned for a moment as she watched his biceps flex. Sure, she'd seen him without his shirt off before because she saw him run track, but it was different now. She was seeing him in private and it felt private. She shook her head. She was snooping.

 _There was literally nobody around here that was small,_ she thought to herself. _Everyone just seemed to get so tall and muscled as soon as puberty showed signs of starting. Except for me. I have remained petite and weak._ She scowled but then remembered where she was.

Holding onto the tree more tightly, she focused more intently. Convinced it was rude to be a peeping tom for too much longer, she rapped on the window pane until his head reared up. He smiled when he saw her, and she couldn't help but smile too.

As he got up, she did a quick check of her surroundings and spotted several members on patrol down below. Holding her breath, she prayed they didn't look up. Hunter shook his head before he leaned his hands on the window sill and his forehead against the glass. "You're crazy, Luna."

 Luna was his nickname for her and it was an odd nickname, but she liked it because no one else called her it.

 "Don't act like this is the first time, are you going to let me in?" she asked.

 Hunter slid the window up and she ungracefully scrambled in the threshold.

 "Your dad's going to kill me if he finds you here," he said. "In my room," he added as he sat on his bed.

 "We aren't staying. I found something and I wanted to show you."

 "What is it?" he asked, suddenly interested and stood back on his feet.

 "It's a surprise, now are you coming?"

It didn't take much to convince Hunter to do anything. He would follow Lucy around all day, no matter what. It made Lucy feel like he really was the best friend in the world. To everyone else, it was obvious that he liked her and had a massive crush.

As both of them stood in front of the hidden hatch in Lucy's yard, Hunter let a whistle through his teeth. "Yep," he muttered. "Your parents are spies."

 Lucy punched him in the shoulder. "Let's go!"

 "What if there is something dangerous down there," he said.

 "Wimp," she chided.

 "I'm not scared, just afraid . . . you . . ." he cut himself off.

 Lucy laughed as she couldn't tell if he was joking to be funny or was actually scared.

 "Okay, well I'll go first then." Lucy held out a lighter that she carried around in her pockets at all times.

Her parents didn't know, but she considered lighters and pocket knives essential things to carry around. That, and hair ties.

Lucy set the cobwebs on fire and all the spiders became burnt to a crisp. Jumping down with ease, it wasn't much of a drop. She couldn't see anything down the tunnel either.

 Hunter was quick to jump down behind her. His chest accidentally brushing up against her back.

 "You got that torch?" she whispered as she stepped forward.

 "Yeah." Hunter reached into his back pocket, pulled out the flashlight and Lucy almost snatched it from his grasp. She banged the head of the light as it refused to turn on. Finally, it worked, and the tunnel became lit a few meters ahead. Okay, so it wasn't a torch and they wouldn't look as cool but it was better than nothing.

Suddenly excited, Lucy took off down the path before Hunter quickly grabbed her hips from behind and pulled her back. "No," he said, closing his hand around the hand that fisted the "torch" before taking it into his own fist. "Let me go first," he said.

Lucy tried not to take it personally and shrugged it off. She deemed it as typical male behaviour and followed after him. The tunnel went on for a bit. It felt like they'd been walking for a good, solid half hour before suddenly she collided into Hunter's back as he stopped short. "Shit," he muttered.

Ahead was a huge grizzly bear in front of them. Un-alerted to their presence, Hunter pushed them back slowly to avoid the bear's detection, but there were loose rocks along the cave walls and Lucy stumbled on one.

 Threatened by their presence the bear growled and began to scratch at the floor of the tunnel. Lucy began to panic and stumbled back further as Hunter pushed her behind him as far he could. He put himself directly in between the bear and Lucy. "Luna, run. Don't look back. Just run," he said.

 "What? Are you crazy, no!" she cried and tugged at his hand.

 "Go now," he yelled.

The bear began to charge. It's large, heavy footprints were like gunshots in her ears. So loud, her whole senses became overwhelmed with fear and heat blew out from her till rocks began to fall from above. Falling short of Hunter, a large boulder collapsed on top of the bear's head, ending its life with a squish. They didn't have time to breathe a sigh of relief.

 The cave's walls still crumbled and the floor shook, as panic ran through her. Instincts took over for Hunter and he dragged her by the hand, passed the bear and ran.

"There is light ahead!" he yelled over the roar in her ears.

"What's that sound!" she called out.

As they got closer to that light, they noticed the sound was the roar of a waterfall. Instead of allowing time for the cave to collapse in on them, they ran full speed ahead and burst through the waterfall, to immediately begin falling. Scared, Lucy squeezed Hunter's hand in the free fall but stopped abruptly, a meter above the water.

Hunter's eyes widened as he looked everywhere and then focused in on their locked hands. He laughed hysterically. "We aren't dead!" he said excitedly.

Lucy laughed halfheartedly. "Yeah," she whispered.

After another minute he said, "Are we going to stay like this all day?" 

Lucy shook her head. It was getting weird holding his hand for this long. She took a deep breath and then let them drop since she really couldn't do much else.

That splashed into the water and Lucy had not learned how to swim yet. She wasn't allowed outside the compound without her parents and her parents were really busy.

She spluttered after she had kicked to the surface and Hunter was quick to reach her, swimming with ease. Hunter had been outside the compound and came down here to the river with William and his other friends to swim. 

Hunter grabbed her, pulling her shivering body close as the water was really cold. The clothes she had on, weighed her down and she struggled to keep her head above water.

Hunter stripped her of her jacket to help and then pulled her as close he could to his chest. "Hold on to me," he said. With one arm, he tried to hold her above water and then used the other to pull them closer to shore. They weren't far from the shore but Hunter was practically carrying her there, slowing him down. 

He mostly kept them afloat by swimming on his back and keeping her head on his chest. The moment they reached the shore, Lucy almost leapt off his chest and sprawled onto the riverbank.

"Thanks," she panted. She felt cold to her bones. "You saved my life."

"I think you just saved us, so we'll call it even," he said, pulling himself up onto the grass, rather than the dirt. Lucy didn't care, she was exhausted and she hadn't even done the work to get here. She almost blamed her parents for not knowing how to swim.

Lucy smiled at Hunter but ducked her head away when he took off his shirt and squeezed all the water out of it. He then wrapped it around his neck and Lucy thought his pants would be next. She blushed and completely turned the other way.

"What's wrong?" he said. Suddenly he was beside her, his hands hooking under her arms and hoisting her up to her feet. He then rubbed her shoulders. "You're freezing," he said and pulled her into a hug. It was awkward. His chest was naked, wet and surprising really warm.

"How are you not cold?" she said, her teeth shattering. Her hands came up to tuck into fists by her face as she pressed her cheek to his peck. They were about the same height, but on the slope of the riverbank, she came up to his chest.

They heard a loud thud and both of them looked back up at the waterfall. Rocks crumbled around it and Lucy felt her cheeks flush. She had caused that somehow. She wrenched away from him and Hunter tried to hide his disappointment. 

"Where are we," she whispered. Lucy had never really been outside the walls of the compound before. Only with her parents and they never dawdled.

Hunter shook his head and looked around. "It feels familiar. Yeah, the boys and I swim just down there. I think the old camp is-"

"Do you know how to get back-" Lucy cut short as she glanced over at Hunter.

A woman held a dagger to his throat. Lucy didn't recognize her and she froze, completely scared. All her muscles locked up as she feared for Hunter's life.

The woman smiled, evilly grinning. Her damn floozy, blond hair flying in the wind. "Now what are you kiddies doing out here?"

* * *

 I took in a deep breath as I entered my home for the day and paused. "Hey, where's Lu?"

"Think she's up in her room," Jake muttered, "Now, with your roundhouse kick…" he said to William.

With an annoyed look at being shrugged off, I closed the door behind me but clasped my keys and purse as Lucy and I were heading out to the mall. As I reached the top step I became worried, as I would usually hear music coming from her room about now. I froze in the doorway, as she was not there. I knocked on each other door in the house, just to check she wasn't there and began to become concerned.

"Jake," I growled, "I thought as Alpha, and her father, you would know where your daughter is at all times!" I said, stomping down the stairs.

Jake stood immediately and a frown creased his forehead. "I thought she was here," he growled. "Will, did you see her leave?"

William shook his head.

"God, that girl will be the death of me," I swore under my breath and took off out the front of the house when a rumble shook the earth.

I almost fell to the ground and turned to see Jake holding himself up in the doorway.

"We've never had an earthquake here," I said.

Jake frowned and growled, "Lucy."

My eyes widened in fear and I called out her name in panic. Jake grabbed the nearest pack member by the nape of their neck and said, "You tell anyone off the grid to suit up, now!"

The man took off running, calling out to the others to phase while Jake phased into his wolf, and from what I assumed, he was calling out a search party.

Jake brushed his side against me and I ran my hand down the nape of his fur and tugged. "You find our daughter, Jake. You find her now."

Jake's wolf almost seemed to nod before he let out an ear-splitting howl and took off in a sprint. The earth stopped trembling as much and the only earth vibrations were the ones of heavy wolf feet, pounding the earth.

I turned to face the house once more and hugged myself. I thought about the time when she was just a baby and she went missing. God, the pain felt the same, if more because I didn't know if she'd run off or been taken. I was sick of her running off. She hadn't done this in a while, I'll admit. At least, I hadn't caught her doing so.

I started pacing, to calm my nerves so I could think clearly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the hatch lid in the backyard.

Curious I walked over and discovered my escape-hatch, that I had long forgotten about had been broken open. In an absolute panic, I freaked out that I had let a murderer into my camp but then I saw the lock had been opened rather than broken. Meaning it was done from this side. I jumped down and followed the path quickly until it became harder because of the dust. Rocks had fallen and it took a lot of work to clear enough to get through.

I screeched as I got a fright from the blood on the ground and looked closer to realise a grizzly bear had been smooshed by a rock. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so far, but I continued on my path regardless. As I got to the waterfall, it seemed the same. I took in a deep breath and when I opened my eyes again something caught my eye. I was quick to snag a piece of material that had caught on a vine that was one of many covering the rocks, slick with water.

It was a piece of Lucy's shirt. Panic laced through my determination to find her, now that I knew she'd been this way. I tracked the cliff face till I was down at the shore and froze.

There were footprints and blood. "Lucy," I cried out.

I heard a man's yell and followed the sound. On arrival of the scene, I nearly choked.  
  
Limp in Hunter's arms, Lucy struggled to breathe. Blood soaked her wet shirt and Hunter was trying to stop the bleeding from her stomach with the pressure of his hand.

"Please," Hunter cried. "Please Luna, no! You're going to be okay! You're going to be okay."

"Hunter," I barely whispered.

"Mom?" Lucy coughed. She was barely alive.

I stumbled to her side, picked her up in my arms and cried. "No. No, my poor baby. It's gonna be fine. Mommy's here."

"I'm cold, Mom."

"What happened?" I breathed softly to her. Lucy could barely speak. "What happened!" I yelled at Hunter.

He was on the verge of tears. Not even bothering to hold it together, he watched her with fear. He shook his head and I almost hated. "It's my fault," he whispered under his breath.

"She says it was her gift to you after all these years," Lucy whispered.

"Who? Who said that, baby?"

"Ashley." She coughed up blood and her voice started to fail. "She said her name was Ashley."

I barely got out the whisper, "Hunter…"

Hunter didn't answer. He was crying silent tears.

"Where is she?" I whispered. "Where!" I growled again.

"Dead," Hunter promised.

"Dead?"

"Hunter saved me, Mom," Lucy said softly. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Hunter-"

The life left her eyes and I knew it the moment I saw it. I couldn't deal and let out hurling scream that the world would hear twice over. Many howls returned in the distance. Hunter's chest began heaving the way Jake's did when he got mad, and Hunter stumbled backwards till he hit a tree. Abruptly he changed into a wolf and the moment he did, I heard more howling. Everyone knew.

Everyone knew my baby girl was dead.

_To be continued..._


	28. Something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

Hunter POV

The world seemed to stop in that moment and my chest ached. It was like seeing her for the first time and then losing her all in one go.

I tried to stop that bitch. I tried to protect Lucy. I failed her and now she was…my entire body felt like it was breaking over and over again, but it was nothing compared to the pain in my chest.

I grasped the nearest branch as I phased and my naked knees hit the ground once more. I couldn’t help but feel the sobs killing me with each breath they took the place of. She was mine...and now she was gone. I no longer had a purpose.  
  
“Hunter,” a rough voice growled.  
  
Suddenly a hand grasped my arm and dragged me to my feet. “What the fuck happened?”  
  
“I’m so sorry, sir. I’m so sorry. Kill me. I deserve it. I failed her.”  
  
“Fucking pull it together! Where is she?”  
  
“I can’t, I can’t see her like that again. Please.”  
  
“You will show me now!” Jake growled. The alpha dominance was crippling to Hunter as he was just a boy and a newly transitioned one at that. Somehow the boy withstood the order and crumbled to his knees.

“Show me to my little girl now!” Jake growled.  
  
“Jake,” Leah called out. “Over here.”  
  
Jake stumbled over to stand beside his sobbing Nessie and fell to his knees when he saw his lifeless baby. He didn’t believe what he’d heard, what he saw in Hunter's memories...not till he’d seen her lying there unmoving.

* * *

Renesmee POV

The rest of the day seemed unrelenting more tragic. The cold, metal table Frasier had her as he examined the cause of death - seemed too hard a surface for her to be lying on.  
  
Frasier cleared his throat. “Renesmee is there anything-”  
  
“Just stitch her up. Nothing more. I’ll- I’ll be getting her favourite dress,” I whispered.  
  
Jake’s fists hadn’t unravelled the entire time, yet he hadn’t broken completely yet. Something told me he would, given the slightest push, but he was here with me now. Dealing with the worst thing that could ever happen to us.  
  
“Where’s Hunter,” I whispered to Jake. “He probably needs to be watched. He’ll be going through a lot.”  
  
“Especially since he imprinted on her,” Jake muttered.  
  
“What?” I whispered shocked and turned to focus my gaze on him.  
  
“We all saw it. When we were searching for her, we saw her…” Jake cleared his throat and controlled his temper. “We saw the memories as it happened. He phased for the first time when she was stabbed and he ripped that woman to shreds. He imprinted on her the moment he phased back. It was like he was seeing her for the first time.”  
  
“Well," I said. "That will explain why the boy was naked." I breathed out slowly. "I almost thought the worst." I took in a deep breath and felt like I was breathing in fire. "That’s the worst thing I could ever imagine. Losing someone like that.”  
  
“He will try to kill himself and none of us will be able to stop him forever. Ness, if I lost you-”  
  
“I know. I’d be the same without you, but I imagine it goes much deeper than love with you, wolves.”  
  
“You are the centre of me and though it hasn’t seemed like that all the time, everything just wouldn’t matter, wouldn’t need to exist without you. It’s like being totally reborn, and it’s scary as hell...but I’ve never known someone to find their soulmate as they were dying.”  
  
“That is the cruellest thing I’ve ever known,” I whispered. “Here I’m so fucking upset about losing my baby, but he will refuse to live without her. That is-”  
  
“Soulmates.”  
  
“God, what’s the time,” Paul said as he entered the room. He shut up immediately as he walked in and backed into the corner slowly with his hands raised.  
  
“One hour, thirty-four minutes since she died,” I whispered to Paul. He stared at me, but I didn’t look him in the eye. “So about six in the evening. Is that okay, Paul?” I whispered, my voice laced with sarcasm and pain.  
  
“Sorry,” he muttered.  
  
“What it is, Paul?” Jake growled and stroked my shoulders.  
  
“Just wanted to tell you we got Hunter. We found him in the process of trying to jump off a cliff with no soft landing.”  
  
Jake nodded his head. “Thank you. Make sure he-”  
  
There was a commotion outside with yelling. So much yelling. “Let me go! Leave me!”  
  
Hunter burst into the room, shaking off Pack mate’s hands as they tried to restrain him, but Jake commanded them otherwise. Hunter ran to the table and grasped Lucy’s face between his hands. “I heard you, Luna. I heard you and I’m right here. Please come back.”  
  
I frowned at Hunter. He’d lost his mind. The poor boy.  
  
“Lucy, please I’m right here. I heard you now come back, please," he begged her. Just watching him cradle her cold face made tears come back to my eyes and I wanted to hold the poor boy. He seemed so lost and so desperate.  
  
Jake stepped forward to put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Son-”  
  
“No please, I heard her. I swear! You think I would be here if I didn’t!”  
  
“What do you mean you heard her?” Jake asked.  
  
“I was going to jump...it's not…” He shook his head like he was fighting himself. “I heard her say no as clearly as I hear you now. I thought I was crazy but even as they pulled me back from the ledge she kept saying things like, "just let me rest". My mind isn't smart enough to make up something like that!”  
  
Everyone in the room stared back at Lucy in surprise, like she would pop back up and go “got ya!” but she still lay there. Cold.  
  
“Hunter, I think you need some rest,” I said.  
  
“No, please. Just let me sit with her. So she isn’t lonely. Please.”  
  
I nodded my head, and Jake ordered everyone out but the doctor. Jake then left with them, his shoulders staunch and his manner tough as iron.  
  
I stayed, just to watch Hunter for a moment as he stared intently at her face and held one of her icy hands in both of his.

“I’m right here, Luna,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, just please come back."

* * *

Standing in his living room, William found himself staring at his and Lucy’s baby pictures. They’d spent most of their waking life together, till only recently that had seen less of each other. Much less. He was so focused on his control, training till he was almost dead - he’d barely thought about what she might be going through. All the regrets flooded his mind and tears threatened to spill. His father laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, startling him. He was quick to step out of his grasp.  
  
“It’s okay, son.”  
  
“No, it’s not," William said.  
  
“You can’t-”  
  
“Don’t even try, Dad. There is nothing you can say,” William said and took off out the door.

His skin suddenly felt way too tight and he felt claustrophobic even in the open space of the camp. He slipped out the gate while the station guards weren’t looking. They were too busy keeping people out, more than in.

William sighed a breath of relief as he went to his favourite rock that he came here on the occasion of cooling his temper - which was more recent the less time he spent near his sister, he realised now. The compound was still in sight if you knew what you were looking for, and even though it was an unnecessary worry for his parents, he couldn’t be there without thinking about Lucy.  
  
“Hey, you need space?” a female voice said.  
  
“Yeah, I do," William said without even looking up. He knew that voice anywhere.  
She never got the hints that he was a hundred percent not interested.  
  
“You sure-”  
  
“Look, Maria, I know you’re just trying to help but just stop. Please.”

Maria was almost flattered that he knew her voice without looking at her but became angry at his abruptness. She hated the way he never looked twice at her. He never gave them a chance. She worked so hard to lose weight and put a lot of time into her appearance but got nothing for it.  
  
“You don’t need to be such an ass about it," Maria snapped at his rigged appearance.  
  
“I don’t need you following me!” he yelled back, his whole body shifting around to show her his anger.  
  
“I was making sure you weren’t doing anything stupid,” she growled, not backing down.

Oh, if only she knew. Lucy would have understood by now. She understood when he needed peace. She knew his secret and been so loyal in keeping it all these years. Even when she was so utterly pissed at him or at their parents, she never told. She was good that way and he'd never really understood that like he did now.  
  
William turned back around and scoffed. “No, you were stalking me, like always. Just leave me be,” he muttered. Lucy had warned him that he would draw attention from Maria if he wasn't careful. She'd warned leading her on would make her think she had a chance, and he shouldn't do that if he didn't plan on her being with her. Only now after she'd died had he realised how much of a sister she was to him. All these things, he just took for granted. It spiked a sadness in him and then annoyance as Maria's smell surrounded him, making him feel trapped.

His skin was becoming increasingly tight. His flesh feeling too warm. His neck stiff. He knew that if he didn't get any peace soon, he wouldn't be able to calm down. He wouldn't be able to stay in control.  
  
Maria was offended by his accusation of her being a stalker. “Jesus, no need to get your panties in a -”  
  
William whirled around and crouched on the rock, roaring at the top of his voice, “I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!” he growled. It was a noise far from human.

Maria stumbled back, scared for her life, and watched as William started heaving shallow breaths.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” she whispered and raised her hands in defence.  
  
“You’re annoying you know that! I can’t even mourn in peace!” he growled.  
  
“Will, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!” she said as she backed away, but William was now stalking her like prey. "Will, please don't hurt me."  
  
Grabbing her roughly, he pushed her against the nearest tree roughly. “Get out of here,” he said darkly. “Run.”  
  
Maria did run, but something snapped in William as she tripped and scraped her knee on the bark of the fallen log. The scent of blood filled his nose. The smell of metal, copper and he roared. His inner beast transformed and he phased...but it wasn’t necessarily a wolf. It was much bigger than a werewolf. It was more of a huge beast than a werewolf and it was damn while terrifying.

Maria screamed and patrol came running. William's secret emerged to everyone and that cat . . . the beast was out of the bag. William wouldn't turn into a werewolf like everyone else . . . he had had this inner beast as long as he could remember. He was something else.

* * *

After watching Frasier remove shards of glass from Lucy’s wound for a moment, I couldn’t stand it any longer and left Hunter with her. If it brought him peace so be it, he could stay there all night. I couldn't watch her be so lifeless.

I began thinking about the pretty dresses Lucy wore instead and thought about the best one to put her in. She liked the bows in her hair. Maybe the dress with red bows at the bottom. Or maybe the white one with a red ribbon around the waist. She looked much younger in those dresses.

I paused as something felt wrong. Hearing shouting in the distance, people were running out of the gates in a hurry. Something was definitely wrong but before I could take even another step I heard a heartbeat more rapidly than Hunter’s and I stopped breathing.

The heartbeat changed and suddenly it matched the pace of Hunter’s. It felt like the world had finally stopped spinning.  
  
_Lucy._

_To be continued…_


	29. Painful memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

The moment Lucy's eyes opened, Hunter held his breath, blinking multiple times, like he didn't believe it was real. Lucy flinched at the lights and Hunter almost left his chair spinning as he was off and quick to turn off every light he could.

"Alright Hunter, thank you," Frasier said. "I still need the light to see."

Hunter crossed his arms and frowned like he would fight him on the matter. Frasier sighed and started hooking Lucy up to the machines. She had yet to speak and so there was an eerie silence in the room as Frasier checked her vitals. "This is something I can't even fathom. You were clinically dead, with no chances of recovery," he said to her. Lucy just blinked, glancing around the room like she was in a trance.

Lucy seemed confused as to where she was and let out a strange sound. Hunter ran to her bedside, grasped her hand and held it.

Lucy thought she was dead, seeing Hunter coming out of the darkness into the minimum light. She shot up straight, sitting upright on the bed and held Hunter's hand with both of hers. "No," was what she whispered at him. Trying to unclench his hands from hers. "I can't go with you!" she said to him.

Lucy watched the shadows swirling around him and the man frowned. He seemed almost hurt he wouldn't go with her.

"I'm sorry I won't," she said.

She looked down at Hunter's hand and couldn't figure out why he was holding it.

"Let go. I have to go back!" she cried.

"Lucy?" Hunter almost cried, confused as she tried to break free.

What Hunter didn't know was that she didn't know who he was. She didn't know anyone and Hunter looked as if he was engulfed in shadows. She thought death had come to claim her again and was still holding onto her. She was still willing to fight.

Hunter frowned, then seemed like he was on the verge of tears when she failed to talk to him, failed to recognize him.

"I don't want to die!" she said to him.

"Lucy, you're alive. I'm right here," Hunter said, trying to soothe her with a hand to her cheek.

Lucy frowned, shaking her head like she didn't believe him.

"Lucy," Hunter whispered again and tried to get closer to her.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

The moment I burst into the infirmary and saw my baby girl sitting up on the table, I wept and fell to my knees in disbelief. Either I'd gone crazy too, or she was somehow alive.

I stared longingly at the doctor, silently asking for an explanation.

"I have no idea what to tell you," he said.

Frasier and I stepped outside quickly, but he helped me to my feet first.

"I really don't know what to tell you. I removed the glass, next thing I knew, the skin was knitting together like...like that of a wolf or vampire even. It was the fastest healing process I've ever seen. Yet she still didn't wake. Not until Hunter started whispering something in her ear. Next thing I know, I hear a heartbeat. And I still don't have a freaking explanation."

"But she's not dead, Frasier. How does one die and then wake up? A vampire is the only one who does that."

"Perhaps her abilities are more vast than we thought. Let's just leave it as she's a freaking miracle child."

I shook my head. I didn't care that it didn't make sense, I had my daughter back.

Not questioning something with this much mystery seemed the best idea, and I slapped the wall as I backed out of the office. I had to find Jake. He had to know she was alive.

I heard screams coming from outside the gate.  I paused in my tracks and heard "William!" being cried out.

"No," I whispered in disbelief. I can't lose both my children in one day.

I took off running, heard some commotion behind me, but wouldn't stop till I found my boy.

At the gate, a beast stood taller than two men. Like a cross being a huge gorilla and wolf. I grabbed the nearest person and asked where William was. The small woman who was still trying to get away pointed at the beast and my eyes widened. "It ate my son!" I cried.

She shook her head but at that moment a girl in a blood-ruined shirt, cut open at the front, pushed by me. I barely registered her as her pigtails had fallen loose and her hair was a greasy, long mess brushing her shoulders.

She stopped meters short of the beast and Hunter ran towards me as well, he was trying to stop her.  _Wait._

"Lucy, no!" I cried, but an invisible wall kept everyone back and Lucy bravely walked up to the beast, not even flinching.

The beast focused his gaze on her and let out a howl. The beast was shrinking to get away from her, stumbling, crumbling to the floor to get away like she was a ghost.

"Settle now," was all she said.

The beast transformed into a man with a large hurtling yell, and suddenly I knew everything. The beast was my son. My son was the beast.

Suddenly overwhelmed by the events of today, I fainted.

* * *

_Two days later..._

Opening my eyes, it was overly bright. Jake let out a sigh. "Thank god you're okay."

"My babies," were the first words out of my mouth as I tried to sit up.

Jake laid a hand on my shoulder to keep me down on the mattress. "Rest for now. Everything is okay. Everyone is safe."

I nodded, yet didn't feel soothed. "Lucy just walked up to him, like it was nothing," I said, as I recalled the events before I blacked out.

Jake nodded. "Seems she is more powerful than we thought. She's kind of transitioned if you will, but instead of turning into a wolf, more abilities are showing up instead."

"Is she coping? Is William okay? I didn't even know-"

"William is fine. He hasn't changed since and has been taking it easy."

"You say that like I've not been here for months."

Jacob gave me a strange look. "Oh god, how long was I out?" I whispered.

"Only two days. Doc says you entered a stress-induced coma . . . again. You just love to play with my nerves, don't you, Ness?" He brushed the strands of hair off my face.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Seeing Lucy covered in her own blood, so small as she walked up to a huge beast, only to discover the beast was my own son - well, it kind of freaked me out a little," I said with a little sarcasm.

Jake smirked as he shifted his weight and straightened his shorts. "Well it turns out William can change, but it's more an anger-induced change, as he hasn't been able to do it again. Yet something is telling me he's actually not trying. We'll see."

"What about Lucy?"

"Lucy," Jake struggled with the words. "Lucy is different. She's showing a whole new bunch of abilities. Stuff I could never comprehend . . . and there is also the fact that she doesn't remember anyone."

"What?" I whispered and sat up quickly.

"She can't remember anyone, but Doc says that could still change. Like her memories could all come back at once. I don't know what he called it."

"She doesn't remember anyone, not us, or William?" Jake shook his head. "But she walked up to him so calmly."

"She says she can feel who everyone is and sense their emotions towards her like a faint radio signal. Said she felt William's pain in her chest and knew there was something there that she couldn't remember."

"Just when I thought kids couldn't get any more complicated," I muttered, trying to get up again.

"No, Ness. Please just rest some more. For me."

"Fine, but I want a foot massage."

Jake smirked, pulled up a stool at the end of the bed and took one of my feet onto his lap before he started to dig the palm of his hand into the arch of my feet. I groaned in ecstasy. "You're a demanding little thing," he growled underneath his breath.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it," I said in stunted breaths.

Jake smiled and didn't seem to mind taking care of me. He longed to do it.

I couldn't help but think of Hunter. The way he worshipped the ground Lucy walked on, only to have her forget who he was. I should have felt sad she didn't remember her parents, but I felt worse for the boy who'd been through the worst day of his life. How his emotions would be so scattered, his mind shattered - this all seemed too much for a boy of twelve. Yet, he still lived, and that showed the true heart of that kid. Though she really shouldn't refer to him as a kid, after what he'd been through, he'd showed he was a man and proved it time and time again.

"How's Hunter," I whispered to Jake. Jacob slowed the movement of his hands and looked me in the eye when he noticed the change in tone.

"I don't know how that kid is still standing. I must give him the proper credit when the time comes. What he did for Lu, I think he saved our little girl, Ness."

"How," I whispered.

"I have never felt the pain he felt when he transitioned that second time. He was truly in the worst pain anyone could ever imagine. What I felt, losing my daughter, was nothing compared to what he felt, and he somehow survived.

"All though he did almost end up killing himself, he's put up with the last few days with more strength than I've ever seen. Ness, his strength brought her back. 

"She doesn't remember him, though she is trying hard to, and even as it's breaking him slowly, he's still there. He's still by her side. I've never seen devotion in someone that young. So willing to die for her. So willing to give everything up in a second just for her, and he would break his own loyalty to this Pack, had it anything that went against her, and Pack is the strongest there is in our DNA.

"Ness, he might have not healed her, but for damn sure, had he not been by her side, calling her back...she might not have woken up. Their souls call to each other."

"Wow Jake, you got all that from his memories." Jake pushed into my foot with more force than necessary as a playful gesture.

"Ouch," I muttered and withdrew my foot. "I'm surprised, Jake. I would never have thought those words would come out of your mouth."

Jake scowled at me.

"Gee, I guess Lucy will have a love life after all," I said with a grin as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hell no," Jake muttered. "I even smell a romantic pheromone, I'm locking her up, but for now, I know he'll never hurt a hair on her head. He's probably the best person to be protecting her right now. Come this summer though, he's going to grow and they'll never see each other again, so I hope they enjoy their time together," he said.

"Jake," I growled playfully, "you know if my parents got their way, we wouldn't have her in the first place."

"You giving them your blessing?" Jake growled, his slight amusement hidden.

"Jake, he literally would die for her and she deserves the best. He is the best she's going to get, and so help me, I will kill you if you ruin that for her."

"No, she will remain a virgin forever."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, big guy. But guess what, if I managed to get around my dad somehow, she will too. So consider yourself warned."

Jake growled low in his chest. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hun, she's going to grow up," I said. "Everyone does, so you're just worrying for nothing."

"No, I won't let her." I couldn't tell if he was joking now or not. "I'm not going to let someone hurt her like that."

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?" I said with a small smile.

Jake's eyes locked on mine. "No."

"Well, why don't we fight about something else?" I whispered playfully, leaning forward.

I wiggled my at eyes at him suggestively and he fought a smile. "The doc will kill me."

"You're alpha, he can't tell you what to do," I said confused.

"No, as in he will kill me with the truth. He said you need rest." Jake picked up the clipboard and gestured to me the doctor's orders of bed rest.

I growled and snatched the board out of his grasp. Quick to act, I scribbled on the paper and gave it back to him.

"You can't just change the damn orders, Ness. Last time I checked you weren't a doctor."

"No, I'm one better. I'm your girl, which gives me leeway."

Jake bit back a laugh and threw the clipboard on the mattress. "He will read this."

"And?" I growled.

"Big girl panties. I like it." An animalistic sound escaped his chest as he pounced on me, kissing me with wild abandon.

On the clipboard, it read:  _Make love with Nessie all night._  

... and he would have.

Halfway through an incredible night of mind-blowing sex, Jake was ready to come for the second time . . . and the doctor walked in.

"Oh shit!" Suddenly the door slammed shut again and Jake growled low in this throat.

"He didn't see you, right?" Jake said and pressed a kiss to my shoulder.

"No. It's okay."

"He's a dead man."

"Leave him, Jake. I think he's embarrassed enough."

Jake sat up, clearly out of touch with any sexual desire now. I managed to lure him back, where he tucked me into his side and cuddled me.  
A solemn silence falling over us.

"I can't help thinking about her," Jake said quietly.

"What do you mean? You talking about Lucy?"

"No. About her, Ness. The one that . . . "

"Oh, yeah. That was a long time ago, Jake. Years ago."

"Seeing Lucy like that, it just brought up the feeling of dread all over again. Still haunts me."

"You did nothing wrong," I whispered.

"We fought that night, and I keep thinking if I didn't yell, then you wouldn't have gotten so stressed."

"Jake, it was no one's fault. I've told you a million times. It was a stressful day, what with those weird Maji people visiting and our fight but it didn't kill the baby. Miscarriages happen. You're going to have to let this go."

"She would have been beautiful. We never-"

"Jake, why is this bothering you so much?" I whispered and touch his back gently.

"After losing Lucy, I couldn't help but think everyone dies around me."

"We've been over this. Life happens."

"I know, Ness." He sighed loudly. "She would have been so beautiful, like you."

"I'm sorry, Jake."

"What?" he suddenly seemed startled. He noticed the change in my tone - the sadness seeping into my voice.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Why? What for?"

"I'm sorry I can't have another one, Jake. I'm sorry," I wept. Jake reached for me in an instant and clutched me to his chest.

"No, Ness. No please don't cry. I didn't mean it like that. I don't blame you." He brushed the hair off my forehead. "It's got nothing to do with you not been able to have any more." I shook my head, feeling too upset to listen to his words. "God Ness. I'm sorry. I'm such a fucking idiot."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was at this moment that I realised it was dawn. The camp would have been up an hour ago and most would be doing their morning exercises and having breakfast.

"Go away!" Jake called out.

"Jake," I scolded, and unwound myself from him. I shoved him off the bed as well. He gave me an annoyed look before he opened the door as I quickly wiped away the tears.

Lucy followed Frasier into the room and I smiled at my girl. She was alive. She wasn't gone. I quickly grabbed her in a hug as soon as she reached the bed.

"I know you probably don't remember, hun, but that's okay. Just know I love you very much," I said.

Lucy nodded her head slowly. "They tell me you're my mom. I can definitely feel it now."

I nodded my head, trying not to cry. Jake leaned against the wall, uncomfortably. "Where's lover boy?" he muttered.

"Outside," Lucy said without even a glance. Jake peered his head out the door and dragged him in by the scruff of his neck.

"Lovesick, huh?" I muttered. It was meant to be a joke but no one laughed.

Hunter stood awkwardly like he was embarrassed.

"So, you imprinted on my baby?" I said to him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," he said softly like he was in trouble.

Jacob scoffed as if he didn't know the feeling.

I smiled at Hunter and squeezed Lucy's hand. "Well, I'm glad you did. If it wasn't for you, I'm afraid I wouldn't still have her. So I'm telling you now, you'll always have a seat at our table."

Jacob frowned and crossed his arms. "Wish I had it that easy," he muttered.

"Thank you," Hunter said. 

"Now I know you're a good boy, Hunter, and you wouldn't do anything to defile the Alpha's daughter now, would you?"

Hunter shook his head vigorously as he backed a little away from Jake. Jake smiled in response. "Then you'll live boy. Go on, hurry off you two."

Lucy who had remained silent this whole time said, "Now I know you guys are my parents," as she left.

I smiled at Jake and wiggled my eyebrows. "See, that went well."

"He will still try, given the chance," Jake said unconvinced.

"Maybe, but it will give you at least a few more years. He still fears you right now."

"I hope it lasts."

* * *

Lucy was feeling awkward in a world she didn't know. Everyone knew her, but she didn't even recognize them. Scared in an unfamiliar world, she felt safe with Hunter, weird as it seemed to her since she didn't remember him either.

Hunter hardly left her side. Even walking her to her home each night to make sure she got there safely. And if she was honest with herself, she found that really sweet, to the point where feelings stirred within.

"Hey, Luna," Hunter whispered in her ear. She almost jumped out of her skin.

"As comfortable as I am around you, you have to stop sneaking up on me," she said to him. 

She watched him cautiously as he quickly came into stride with her. They had just finished school, but the boys always got to leave early to train while the girls had to stay behind. It was weird how she knew how the camp worked and remembered her schedule but she couldn't remember the details, like how she dressed or who any of her friends were. It was pure guesswork and the feelings they emitted towards her. Hunter's feelings were obviously the strongest. She could tell he felt more strongly about her than anyone else, even her parents.

Hunter smelled surprisingly good for someone who'd come back from strenuous exercise. Lucy was surprised how it made her feel funny on the inside and how she wanted to lean in closer and smell him. "Just don't," Lucy said with a big smile. "You never know, I might kick your ass by accident," she said as a joke.

Hunter smiled and hung his head as Lucy turned to face him, stopping their stroll. "Why do you call me, Luna?" she asked.

Hunter scratched the back of his head. "As kids, I couldn't say your name properly and it came out as Luna."

"Oh," she whispered.

"The name kinda stuck," he said.

"I like it," she admitted. "No one else calls me that."

She felt then her cheeks getting hot; when he looked at her like she'd just admitted she loved him. He looked like he would lean in and kiss her so she bowed her head quickly and stared at her feet to avoid his gaze. She had no idea why she felt embarrassed.

She tried to change the subject. "Why can't I remember you," she whispered sadly. She wanted to remember if this was a friendship or if there were other feelings.

"Well, you died, Luna. Your brain is probably still trying to catch up," he said. Guilt was written all over his face.

Lucy nodded her head slowly and thought about waking up into a world she didn't know. It was weird to think she had died.

"How did I die again?" she asked.

Hunter bowed his head once more before the memory became too painful for him. Lucy could feel the pain in his chest and she touched her own in response.

"That hurts," she muttered under her breath. "It really hurts you."

"It was - something I would never wish upon anyone," Hunter said quietly.

"How, Hunter? You didn't do it, right?" she whispered and tried to touch his shoulder.

Her touch was like she'd burned him and he flinched against her fingertips, though he didn't move away.

"No Luna, but I might as well have. I couldn't save you and it was my fault you died."

"Somehow, I doubt that."

Lucy watched Hunter carefully, as his brown locks blew gently over his bowed face. Only with him did she feel everything so much more. The feelings he had she didn't know how to respond to. The feelings he emitted told her alot; she knew it wasn't his fault whatever had happened.

"I want to go there," Lucy whispered suddenly. She needed to know.

"What?" Hunter's wolf growled within, and it almost startled Lucy.

"I want to go back to where it happened."

"No way in hell," Hunter said and Lucy bit her lip in frustration.

"Hunter," she groaned. "Please. It might help me remember."

"No, I won't ever be so stupid with you again. You are safe here."

"Hunter," she whispered and touched his chest. Their bodies were almost close enough to touch. "Please, I need to see."

Hunter shook his head, and Lucy could feel the pain and guilt in every wave of emotion that flowed out of him.

"I understand what you're feeling, I do. I want to remember though. I want to remember you," she said, trying to persuade him.

"And I'd kill for that, but risking your life isn't worth that." Lucy tried to hide her disappointment and her hair fell around her face. Hunter tilted her chin up with one finger, so he could see her face clearly. "I miss your piggy-tails."

"They seemed childish," she whispered. "I don't know why I wore them before."

Hunter shoved his hands into his pockets and stepped back. The tension dissipated and Lucy felt her mind uncloud itself.

Suddenly able to think for herself, she nodded at Hunter and said, "Well I better get going."

Hunter raised an eyebrow, confused, but she took off regardless back to her house. Hunter had mentioned days ago about the tunnel behind her house in an attempt to trigger her memory. It didn't work and now she wanted to see it in person - to see if it would trigger her memories now.

As Lucy opened the hatch, she pulled out a lighter and jumped down with ease. She was surprised with her athletic abilities, as they didn't seem human. Everything about herself was new to her and she was a little worried she could cause harm because she didn't know everything about herself.

Lucy stumbled down the pathway and felt nothing. No fear, no memories, just nothing. It was a moment of pure annoyance as she wondered why she even bothered on this quest in the first place. This seemed hopeless.

After a while of trekking down through the darkness, there was a horrid smell, and she pressed the sleeve of her sweater to her nose. As she got closer she noticed it was a rotting carcass and screamed as she stumbled back. Her foot slipped on a rock and she fell, but warm hands caught her.

She glanced up to see Hunter, but he wasn't necessarily happy.

"You never do what you're told," he said.

Lucy could sense her hair brushing the ground and her hands tightened their grip on Hunter's biceps as he held her inches from the ground.

"No," she whispered, "But I knew you'd always follow." She wasn't sure how he'd managed to follow her without her being alerted to his presence. It's not like there were many places to hide in a tunnel. Then again, he was a wolf. He was stealthy and quiet - always sneaking up on her. She'd never looked back as well.

Hunter stifled a growl and helped her back onto her feet. His chest brushed against her back as he stood behind her. He restrained himself and refused to touch the hair that flowed over her shoulders.

"This bear is disgusting," she whispered.

Hunter leaned in closer, to look over her shoulder. "Bringing any memories back?"

"No, but I feel like something is here. I can't describe it."

She took a few steps forward, edged around the bear until she could get past and took off down the tunnel once more.

Hunter growled low in his chest before pursuing her once more.

At the end of the tunnel, Lucy stopped short and glanced at the loud waterfall with wonder. "It's so pretty," she said.

"Nothing compared to you," Hunter muttered under his breath.

"What?" she called out, unable to hear him. She could feel a strange feeling radiating from him and she hugged herself like she was keeping the feeling against her in a hug.

"Let's keep going," she called out.

Hunter's eyes widened, and Lucy felt a sense of panic come from him. Shaking her head, she discovered a rocky path to the side of the waterfall, which she followed.

She never slipped but felt like she would as the rocks were wet. Hunter stayed at her back to make sure she wouldn't fall and she wondered if it was him, or the werewolf nature that kept him so attuned to his natural physique.

"Careful," he muttered as they got to the bottom. The waterfall was now a dull sound in the background and Lucy was now searching the shore of the river, as if searching for clues.

There were no footprints or evidence they'd ever been here and she felt a sense of disappointment.

"Nothing here," she muttered, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Good, let's go back," Hunter said, gesturing back to the cave.

Lucy hesitated a moment longer. "Something tells me this isn't it."

"Lucy, please."

Lucy glanced over her shoulder, towards the tree line and could smell that something was off. As she ventured on, she could tell something was here, the way Hunter's emotions indicated.

"It happened here," she muttered. "Something is here."

"Luna," Hunter whispered. He seemed vulnerable, scared and upset.

"Hold on," she whispered. Lucy scanned the grass, the forest floor; as if she was looking for some kind of sign.

She saw a glint of something in the grass. Her fear grew as she crouched down beside it. It was a dagger. A dagger covered in blood laid in the grass.  
Something that could have easily been missed in this long grass.

As she picked it up, she gasped, feeling an agonizing pain in her chest and when she got to her feet, she glanced at Hunter standing in an almost dead patch of grass.

Looking at him standing there with the metal hilt pressed into her palm; something fluttered in her brain - like she was seeing double vision. Hunter was crying and then he wasn't. He was shouting at her, then he stood with a concerned look on his face.

Her brain started to hurt as her brain started regurgitating the painful memory.

"Hunter," she whispered. Everything seemed to blur together and flicker between bright and dark. "Hunter!"

Hunter stood before her and then in a blink, he knelt in the grass clutching her as he cried for her to come back.

_Please, Luna. Come back! Please, I'm sorry._

The blade fell from her hands as she saw the memory unfold.

The double vision faded and she could see Hunter clearly. She could see him as she remembered him. They'd come down here. They thought her parents were spies. He'd tried to save her. He'd imprinted on her.

She gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. "Hunter," she whispered in fear.

"Luna." His face was a picture of hope mixed with guilt.

She ran to him and threw her hands around his neck. Surprised by her, he stumbled back, before closing his eyes and crushing her to his chest. "Luna," he whispered in her ear ever so softly.

"I missed you," she whispered against his shoulder. "I'm sorry. It was all my fault."

"None of this is your fault," he said.

"Neither is it yours. I would have lunged at her again knowing what would happen. I would die for you over and over if it meant saving you. Hunter, I-" Suddenly Lucy couldn't finish her sentence. Too caught up in all the emotion, she bowed her head, trying not to cry.

Hunter's eyes glistened as his hand cupped her cheek. A roar of compassion flooded his body and he couldn't help himself.

Both his hands cupped her face gently before he leaned forward and brushed his mouth over hers. Just the slightest touch and her eyelids fluttered at the warm of his mouth.

He didn't push it any further than the simple kiss and rested his forehead against hers as he cupped her face.  
He knew she remembered him and that's all that mattered now.

"Hunter?" she whispered, but then she halted her tongue and didn't dare question it.

She pressed her own lips against his more forcefully this time and suddenly they were kissing as they clutched onto each other desperately.

Hunter groaned low in his throat and dropped his hands to clench her hips tightly. Lucy's hands clasped around his neck, as she stood on her tippy toes to feel the full extent of his kiss.

It was over too quickly and he withdrew back, keeping his eyes closed tight as he tried to control his emotions. The moment he opened them, Lucy could feel how much love he felt for her. She could feel it right down to her toes and she didn't need any special abilities to know it.

"Luna, I-"

"I know. I can feel it." She smiled and her hands slid down to his chest as she stood back, flat on her feet once more.

"You were naked here," she teased.

Hunter smiled and shook his head. "Thanks for reminding me. I can never look your mom in the eye again."

"You saved me," she replied. "I don't think she cares what you do now."

"So she won't mind this," he said, leaning his forehead against hers. 

"Something tells me she's not the parent to worry about."

Hunter pulled back like she'd pushed him as he knew her father would not appreciate anyone near his daughter. "Oh, sh-."

* * *

Jake could smell something as he sat at the dining table, reading his monthly reports.

Nessie was safe and resting upstairs, while William was up in his room, probably playing his Xbox. No, it was something else, and he knew exactly what it was the moment Lucy walked in the door.

"Oh hell no," he growled. Hunter stood outside, not daring to enter as Lucy tried to persuade him inside.

Jake stood faster than a cobra's strike and stomped his way over to the door.

"Hunter, what part of "don't molest my daughter", did you not understand?"

"Dad, if I remember correctly you and mom use to do it all the time on that kitchen table, though you like to think we never knew."

Jake stared at Lucy as if he'd never seen her before. "You remember?" he whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah, Hunter helped me. But don't worry, Dad, nothing happened. Hunter and I respect your boundaries, okay?"

Jake nodded his head like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hunter," Lucy said before disappearing upstairs. Jake smiled through his goodnight speech before turning to face Hunter with a scowl.

Hunter gulped.

"So, nothing happened, huh?" Jake chastised him.

"No."

"Keep it that way," Jake said and shut the door in his face.

_To be continued..._


	30. Itching to love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.
> 
> Four years later,  
> Lucy and William are now sixteen going on seventeen.  
> Hunter has just turned sixteen and his little brother Rogue is fourteen.  
> Jacob still doesn’t look a day past twenty and Renesmee while in her late twenties, hasn’t actually aged a day past twenty.

_Four years later..._

Hunter leaned in close as he held Lucy's hand. They were sitting apart today in her lounge on the second floor of the house. He knew Jake was around and didn't dare put an arm around her.

He got a little too nervous here, being in the Alpha's house and all. Especially when Lucy would tease him and he couldn't touch her, knowing her father would beat him within an inch of his life.

Her mom was awesome though. She allowed them to hang out and watch movies. She didn't flinch or care when they held hands or hugged. Even William was cool that Hunter, his best friend hung out with her. It was just Jacob. Jake did not appreciate it at all.

Lucy leaned in closer to him, snuggling up to his side and he froze. He didn't want to be a jerk and push her away but he didn't want to hold her closer, knowing Jake was too close by. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Lucy leaned in until she couldn't get any closer and glanced up at him. Their lips were now inches apart. He stared into her blue eyes and felt like he couldn't breathe right. One more inch and his lips would touch hers. _God, she is beautiful,_ he thought. _Nothing is better than her._  
  
Suddenly a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and dragged him off the sofa, onto his feet.  
  
“Alright, that’s enough lover boy, off home now!” Jake growled and threw Hunter towards the stairwell.  
  
“Dad!” Lucy complained, “Stop it!”  
  
“You aren’t doing your homework, are you? You would rather get pregnant than study, is that it?” Jake growled.  
  
“Dad! Kissing doesn’t get you pregnant!”  
  
I entered the room at this moment and scoffed at Jake. “It will with a wolf, trust me. And Jake you’re one to talk.”  
  
“That was different,” he muttered. “You weren’t sixteen.”  
  
“No, I was twelve,” I chided him and leaned my weight against the door frame.  
  
Jake scoffed, “Hardly.”  
  
Lucy raised an eyebrow and called him a hypocrite.  
  
“Watch your mouth, young lady,” Jake muttered, and he let go of Hunter’s neck.  
  
“You’re being totally unfair!” Lucy said.  
  
“Oh I’m sorry,” Jake muttered and then clutched Hunter to his chest in a bear hug. “I’m so sorry, Hunter. I’ll be your one and only if you want.”  
  
“Uh, sir?” Hunter muttered against Jake’s shoulder.  
  
“Dad! Let him go.”  
  
“Okay, Daddyo, let the poor boy go,” I said and tried to pry them apart.  
  
“But the boy needs love Ness, can’t you see?”  
  
I rolled my eyes and finally pried them apart. “Yes, Jake, but I’m sure it’s not needed from you.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Lucy,” Hunter said as he rounded the bannister.  
  
“Not so fast,” I said. Hunter reluctantly turned back to face me. I grabbed his shirt off the back of the couch and handed it to him. “Don’t forget your shirt.”  
  
Hunter nods sheepishly before he left. Jake crossed his arms and turned his attention back to Lucy. “Why does the boy always leave here with less clothing than when he enters?” Jake muttered.  
  
“He does not,” Lucy muttered.  
  
Jacob raised an eyebrow. “Last week it was his socks and shoes, this week his shirt.”  
  
“He doesn’t like being restricted in clothes. His wolf doesn’t like it,” Lucy insisted.  
  
“Something doesn’t like being restricted,” Jake muttered.  
  
I laughed and studied the length of Jacob. “And Jacob, where is your shirt exactly?”  
  
Jake scoffed and loosened his shoulders. “That’s different. I was in the process of going for a run.”  
  
I scoffed as I brushed past him. “Yeah, okay Jake. Lucy, tell Hunter he can come back tomorrow for dinner if he likes. We must apologise for the rudeness your father."

"Woman, I swear-" Jake stopped dead when my gaze locked on him. "Yes dear."

* * *

It was dawn when Lucy heard tapping on her window. Groggily, she stumbled to her window and threw open the curtains.  
  
A smile appeared on her face as she saw Hunter’s face on the other side of the window pane. “Monkey,” she muttered. She ran over to her drawer and withdrew the key for the lock her dad had installed on her window. As she opened up the window, she tried to do so as quietly as possible so she wouldn't wake her parents in the next room.  
  
“Morning beautiful,” he whispered.  
  
“I don’t know how I’m supposed to get any sleep with you.”  
  
Hunter smirked, holding on tightly to branches surrounding her window. If he wasn’t holding on, he would have reached up and touched the long locks of her hair that draped around her face.  
  
“You’d miss me if I was gone too long,” Hunter replied.  
  
Lucy bit back a smile, before clutching the front of his shirt and kissed him briefly. His eyes widened in surprise and he almost fell out of the tree.  
  
“Where are we going today?” she whispered.  
  
“I found a spot,” he said, “I think you’ll like it.”  
  
“Lucy!” Jake called out.  
  
“Oh shit!” Lucy scrambled out of the window and climbed onto Hunter’s back while she helped him get to the ground without harm, using her abilities.  
  
Jake opened the door to find the window open and Lucy was gone. “God damn it. That child. Nessie!”  
  
I came up behind him and cuddled his back.  
  
“You bloody gave her the key, didn’t you?”  
  
“What key?” I whispered innocently.  
  
“Don't play innocent with me now, Ness. The key, to her window,” he growled.  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I whispered, and pulled him backwards. “Come, let’s go to bed.”  
  
Jake growled low in his chest and grabbed my waist as he turned back to face me.  
  
“If she loses any part of her innocence, that’s on you.”  
  
“I’ll take that risk. Now, come on big guy. I can think of plenty more things you can do, that is way more fun than worrying.”

* * *

Hunter grasped Lucy’s hand and dragged her through the hidden tunnel. She was now allowed out of the compound, you see. Since her the slight incident of her death, her powers had grown to unimaginable levels, and her father thought it best that she trained alongside her brother too. Her brother and she were the best in class, as they had an unfair advantage over everyone. They were powerful...and everyone feared them. So now she knew how to fight.

Because of this, she was allowed more freedom to leave the compound but it still had to be with others...so usually just Hunter. Her mom had cleaned out the hidden tunnel so Lucy could get in and out without a problem. So while her dad was a bit of a control freak at the best of times, her mom made her life a lot easier and levelled it out.  
  
“Where’s the new spot? You been leaving headquarters without me?” Lucy whispered disappointed.  
  
Hunter abruptly stopped and turned to face her. The tunnel was no longer pitch black with the lights been fixed, but there was still dull lighting as it was meant to illuminate the floor, not other people.

Lucy got a fright as Hunter’s hands slid against her cheeks and cupped them gently. “I’d never leave you, Luna,” he whispered and kissed her swiftly. “Intentionally," he added.  
"I was on patrol. You know, the ones your dad’s got me running every day,” he said with a stiff smile.  
  
“Sorry bout' that,” she whispered as he took her hand once more and led them through the tunnel.  
  
As they reached the waterfall, Lucy saw there was a picnic basket and grinned.   
  
“There was no new spot was there?” she said.  
  
“Why find a new one, when this place was already the best?” Hunter said as he rolled out the blanket.  
  
Lucy was fighting a giggle of glee and sat down on one of the cushions...that was needed since the surface was rock.  
  
“So, is this a date?” she said.  
  
“Maybe,” he said, and ran his hands through his thick hair, pushing it back.  
  
“I can hear you better today,” she muttered as he served up some cheese and crackers. “The waterfall isn’t as loud this time of year.”  
  
“Less water,” he muttered.  
  
She nodded her head, feeling sheepish at the small talk. “So,” she whispered nervously.

Over the last few years, she and Hunter had taken their relationship slow, because her parents wouldn't allow anything but. While they had stolen kisses in their very minimal alone time, they hardly got to see each other without parental supervision and Lucy would admit that sucked a lot. Her hormones were growing along with her need to be with him and being with him made her feel like a normal teenager. She could be herself around him.

Lately, there were mix-ups in training schedules and patrols, and Lucy got to see Hunter a lot more. It brought a lot of feelings she had for him to the surface to the point she missed him when he wasn't there. Somehow she suspected it was her mother behind all these accidental mix-ups and keys been “dropped” where Lucy could find them. Her mom was really awesome when it came down to the wire.

“What’s wrong?” Hunter asked, looking her in the eye.  
  
“Never really done this thing before, you know?”  
  
Hunter smiled but ducked his head. “Here,” he said, placing some cheese on a cracker. “Open wide.”  
  
Lucy hesitated at first but then opened her mouth to let him feed her. She noticed it was the little things he took joy in. The things in which he could take care of with that gave him the most pleasure.  
  
Lucy chewed quietly, with a smile on her lips as Hunter ungracefully stuffed his face with crackers and grapes.  
  
Lucy grabbed a grape between her fingertips and rolled it. “Here, catch.” She held the grape up and he smiled as he readied himself.

He caught the grape in his mouth and she grinned as the juices ran down his chin, making him somehow even more attractive. She crawled over the blanket on all fours and placed her hands either side of him till she could look him in the eye.  
  
Slowly, she kissed his chin and lapped up the juices in small tastes. Hunter’s hands clenched the blanket behind him and his eyes closed in ecstasy.  
  
Lucy withdrew to see the consequences of what she had just caused and bit her lip in awe. “Uh, Hunter?”  
  
Hunter’s eyes snapped open and he sat up straight, his pants feeling tight.  
  
“Sorry,” she whispered. She felt bad for turning him on because he couldn't hide it as well. She was always apologising for this because in a world with her father, Hunter getting erections all the time was embarrassing for both of them and usually got them in trouble.  
  
“Don't apologise,” he said, his voice husky. "No one's here to make us feel bad."  
  
Lucy sucked in a breath, before pushing plates aside and straddled his lap.

“Luna,” he growled before she leaned in, their lips inches apart. “Easy Luna,” he whispered, halting her in her tracks by capturing her hands. “We have to be careful.”  
  
“Why,” she whispered.  
  
“We can't. You know why,” he said softly, kissing her cheek and rubbing the backs of her hand with his thumbs.  
  
“What did you think was going to happen?” she asked innocently. She wanted to know just how far he thought was too much.  
  
“My death?” he guessed.  
  
“No, I meant between us.”  
  
“I don’t know, but when I’m with you, my whole world becomes fuzzy. I get this humming in my chest and I can’t think straight. I don’t want to push you into anything because I can’t think straight.”  
  
“I know you won’t hurt me,” she said. She leaned in and brushed her mouth against his lower lip.  
  
“Luna,” he groaned. He let go of her hands, let his own drop to her hips, where he pulled her down more, so she was snuggled up against his erection.

She let out a soft gasp. Hunter watched as her eyes became hooded and knew he was in trouble. Lucy usually was the rational one of the two, but when it came to being turned on, Lucy was a bit of a wild cannon and Hunter had a very hard time saying no to her, especially when he wanted her just as bad.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered and lightly suckled on his lower lip. "I won't bite either."  
  
Hunter’s primitive growl rolled out of his chest and Lucy's body responded to it. It always did. His growls were somehow very attractive to her and made everything clench inside. Lucy loved it and hated it. It made her feel wanton.   
  
Passion bloomed between them and she could feel everything he felt for her. It only intensified the feeling. Hunter crushed her against his chest even more, as if he couldn’t get close enough.  
  
His hand slid up her back, till he clasped the nape of her neck and controlled the next kiss with accuracy. He wanted full access to everything. Everything she could offer. Lucy expressed agreement as she clasped her hands around his biceps and held on to him.

“Lucy,” he whispered against her mouth. She answered with the swipe of her tongue against his lower lip, answering his question for entrance. The kiss intensified as both explored each other’s mouths in small trips.  
  
Unable to help himself, Hunter’s hands gripped her hips tightly and lowered her back to the ground. Lucy clung to him and kept her legs locked around his waist. Their gazes locked and she nodded at his silent request.  
  
His hands slid beneath her shirt, to feel the skin beneath. Feeling the curves of her hips did things to his brain, especially as she kissed him, making him forget himself. Suddenly his wolf licked up his spine and he could feel that possessiveness over her coming back. It was dangerous and he didn't want it anywhere near her.  
  
“Luna, we should slow down," he said softly, stalling his hand.  
  
“Why? It feels good,” she gasped.  
  
Hunter couldn’t think, couldn't remember his reasons when he heard her soft gasp. His hands were then either side of her head, as he lowered his head, his back muscles tensing and his hands clenching.  
  
Lucy grasped at his shirt until she reached the hem of his shirt, then dipped under it so she could feel the skin beneath too.  
  
“Well ain’t this a sight?” a voice said.  
  
I glanced at Lucy then at Hunter. “You two just can’t be left alone, can you?”  
  
Lucy scurried out from beneath Hunter as he sat up too.  
  
“Mom, nothing happened," Lucy said.  
  
“Didn’t look like nothing,” I said.  
  
“I’m sorry, Miss B,” Hunter said.  
  
“Don’t you worry, I’m not here to bust your balls. I’m just here to tell you better be keeping this PG and that your father will be awake in about an hour before he comes after you with an axe. So, don’t be silly now.”  
  
As I left I could see Lucy’s cheeks burning and felt bad for interrupting. However, I didn’t want the same fate for her that I had. Though I cherished my children dearly, teen pregnancy meant bad parenting. Not to say my parents were bad, I was just a handful.

While I wanted my daughter to have a love life, which was becoming increasingly hard with Jake becoming more tense about it, I didn’t want my little girl to be trapped with a male wolf either. It worried me she might not be able to handle one.  
  
Lucy tucked her hair behind her ear and bit her lip. “I’m so sorry,” she muttered.  
  
“Probably for the best, things were getting a little out of hand,” he muttered.  
  
“Not really,” she muttered as she stood to her feet.  
  
Hunter shoved all food back into the basket and the picnic blanket over his shoulder.  
  
“Luna . . . listen. I never want to get out of hand with you. The feelings I feel for you are crazy intense, but I just feel like I might slip. I couldn’t live with myself if I did.”  
  
“Hunter-”  
  
“It happened with my parents.”  
  
Lucy kept quiet, suddenly afraid to say more.  
  
“My dad hurt my mom real bad, and he has to live with that the rest of his life. Knowing that he hurt his soulmate.”  
  
“I understand. We’ll take things slow.” Slow as in dead, Lucy thought. They'd barely kissed. Today was the second time he'd run his hands underneath her top. Lucy almost felt frustrated that she had people telling her how to run her love life but then she also understood the danger. She knew Hunter already hated himself for her death years ago and knew he wouldn't cope if he even scratched her.   
  
Hunter nodded before throwing an arm around her shoulders and they walked back to the compound.

They would have to take this slow but Lucy couldn't work out who would break first. Her or Hunter.

* * *

“So, the hero returns,” Leah said as William dragged himself through the main gates.  
  
“I’m a hero now, huh?”  
  
Leah smirked. “Left a few girls broken hearted when you left this time, kiddo.”  
  
William rolled his eyes as he threw him down on a nearby bench.  
  
“You need to find a girl,” Embry said and slapped William on the back. Embry was also on guard duty that morning.  
  
“Thanks, guys. You are always so helpful,” he said sarcastically.  
  
“New recruits!” The watch guard called out.  
  
Suddenly the large gates opened once more and a jeep rolled into the compound. Out hopped two large men in camo gear.

Jake was there to greet them. “Glad you could come.”  
  
“Good to be here. You sure you could accompany more? You seem full,” the driver said.  
  
“Always room for more," Jake replied.  
  
The back door of the jeep opened and out hoped a stunningly beautiful girl in jean shorts, a tank top and she had the most amazing red hair that reached her hips. She slammed the door shut and grasped Jake’s hand firmly, shaking it.  
  
“This is my daughter, Zoey. Recently transitioned,” the driver said again. "Rango is here to take the jeep back," he said, nodding to the other man who hoped out.  
  
“Glad you're here,” Jake said to Zoey. "We'll have you training and with steel control in no time."  
  
“Thanks,” she said. "It's quite big here."  
  
William stood to his feet and watched her movements. He watched the wind blowing her hair like a cape and saw the length of her legs just begging to be touched.

Zoey turned, examining the environment around her and her eyes locked on William’s. She gave him a curt nod and William felt like his heart stopped. No, he thought. This couldn’t be happening.  
  
His whole world was thrown into chaos and she became the eye of the storm. Suddenly, the air wasn’t what he needed, it was Zoey.  
  
"Crap,” William muttered and he fell to his knees.  
  
“Ooh, a new girl to play with Will, ah?”  
  
“Don’t you speak a goddamn word against her,” William muttered. William grasped at his chest like he couldn't breathe and pushed himself to his feet in a hurry to leave.  
  
Embry stared after him in confusion as he left, before glancing at Leah who just shrugged.

* * *

Hunter couldn't get Lucy out of his head and the more he thought about her, the tighter each muscle got. Yes, everything got much tighter.

Hunter was never one to complain though, and while it left his wolf itching his skin raw, he wouldn't go anywhere near Lucy with that type of need. After his dad told him about how mom's scar, he swore he would never let his wolf anywhere near Lucy had it been lurking under the surface.

That's why he was sort of grateful for her dad. Though it irritated him being thrown out of her house at the time, he knew it was just in his nature to protect his daughter and Hunter would always respect those who protected Lucy...even from himself.

Though Hunter had to admit, the tension his body felt was getting worse when Lucy was around...and even worse when she wasn't. The wearing himself out in training wasn't working anymore because she was there, and the patrols he was doing every other day didn't help either because his chest hurt being so far away from her.

He felt totally stuck, but he would do anything a thousand times over for her. It almost sucked being a bonded male. Almost.

Hunter finished his last lap around the track and didn't feel a burn he would have felt months ago. His body was getting stronger every day and he found himself not fitting shirts, pants, everything nearly every other month as he grew with his wolf.

Lucy ran up behind him and collided into his back, wrapping her arms around his chest. She was now short in comparison to him and slow . . . when she wasn't using her abilities to cheat.

“You're so fast,” she whispered. “But I kept up today.”

“Only cause you cheated,” he growled playfully.

“How did I cheat?” she pouted.

Hunter turned to face her, grasped her hand and kissed the back of it. “Flashing me isn't lady-like, Luna. You could have killed me with a heart attack.”

“I don't see how that's cheating,” she grinned.

Hunter booped her chin as he passed by her. “No, the cheating began when you started putting roadblocks on the track so you could keep up.”

Lucy grinned as she jogged to keep at his side.

“Seems only fair since you've got natural athletic ability built into your make up. Why can't I?”

Hunter grasped her chin and bent down to kiss her, a smile on his lips.

“Hey!” Jake called out. They both ignored him, deepening their kiss, as Lucy clutched onto Hunter desperately.

“God damn it,” Jake muttered as he made his way over to them. He looked like an angry football coach and they looked like two high school students making out in the middle of the track . . . if the track been in the middle of the woods.

Jake grasped Hunter’s nape and pried him off Lucy.

“Less kissing, more training," he said.

“So we can kiss?” Lucy teased as he reached for Hunter again but Jake got in her way and grasped her around the waist with one arm, dragging her back.

“Damn kids,” he growled, as he dragged her by the arm, away from Hunter.

“Dad!” she cried out in frustration. “You’re so unfair!”

“Back to work, Hunter,” he shouted, “if you have the energy to molest my daughter you have the energy to train.”

Hunter hung his head in amusement and scratched the back of his head, watching as Lucy waved him goodbye - blowing kisses like she was leaving forever.  
  
It was easy for Hunter to finish track without Lucy, though his friends gave him a hard time for how rigid he was with Lucy being gone. They always did. William, however, wasn't there to shut them up today. No one could really joke about William's sister because in just a few short years he'd become overly-protective of her like their father. Hunter was the only one William trusted to be near her because of what he'd been through with her - but William wasn't there today and that played on Hunter's mind as he pushed himself to finish training as quickly as possible. He actually finished training so fast that he had an hour to kill before lunch, in which he headed back home to raid his mother's fridge - much to her disappointment and say-so.

Hunter felt so tight in his skin today, so ready to crawl over broken glass just to see her again . . . but something told him she was on house rest till she was fifty.  
  
“Oh my god, is she dead?” Rogue said dramatically, clutching his chest and falling back onto the sofa. Hunter slammed the front door in annoyance.  
  
“What are you talking about?” he growled and immediately headed for the fridge.  
  
“You never leave Lucy’s side,” Rogue said, “So either she’s dead or the chief put her in grounded limbo again.”  
  
Hunter rolled his eyes and shoved bread into his mouth. “Where were you at training, huh?” Hunter asked, changing the subject.  
  
“Mom needed help in the kitchen,” was all he said.  
  
Hunter frowned. “Why, what’s happening?”  
  
Rogue shrugged and picked up an apple out of the fruit basket on the bench. “Mom just said there’s a feast tonight. Maybe for the new guests or something.”  
  
Hunter’s nose twitched as he raided the fridge some more.  
  
“Mom’s gonna be pissed at you eating all the food again," Rogue pointed out.  
  
Hunter closed the fridge harder than necessary and took off with a pile of sandwiches as he headed up to his room. “Least I’m not shredding the furniture,” Hunter quipped back as he stomped up the stairs.  
  
“That was one time!” Rogue called out.  
  
Hunter kicked open his bedroom door and paused to see Lucy sitting on his bed.  
  
“That’s a lot of sandwiches,” she said, “And I’m not dead by the way.”  
  
“Aren’t you grounded,” Hunter muttered as he set down his sandwiches on his desk and took a seat on his desk chair.  
  
“Kind of,” Lucy replied.  
  
Hunter smirked. “By kind of, you mean yes.”  
  
“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Lucy said as she got up and approached him. Slowly, moving towards him as if he might flee, she didn't make any sudden movements to touch him.  
  
“No, but it will with me," Hunter replied. Hunter always reminded her of the consequences - the ones that would affect him more because those were the only reasons she listened to. Her health and safety wasn't an issue to her like Hunter's life were and so that was the only weapon he had in his toolbox to calm her down.  
  
Lucy smiled and grasped his shoulders. “Don’t you worry now, I’ll protect you from him.”  
  
Hunter shook his head and almost shuddered under her touch. She was like an addictive drug that his body could not help but react to when in withdrawal. “It’s a good thing you’re less trouble than you’re worth or we’d have a problem," he said quietly.  
  
“Yeah, but you’ve never really liked the whole good girl thing anyway,” she quipped and kissed him briefly.  
  
Hunter smirked again. “Wouldn’t know since it’s only ever been you, and always will be you.”  
  
Lucy rolled her eyes and shoved at his shoulders so he sat back before straddling his lap.  
  
Hunter immediately grasped her hips and stood, holding her to him, with her legs locked around his waist.  
  
“What are you doing, Luna?” he muttered as he pressed his forehead against hers.  
  
“You’ll see,” she muttered before brushing her mouth against his.  
  
The slightest touch was all he needed to send his thoughts into overdrive and he kissed her roughly. Her lips slightly swollen after rough demanding kisses, Lucy never felt more alive than with him. His whole power, his strength, his will was enough to make her feel like there was no one better than him. He was hers and there was nothing she needed more than him. There was no one else.  
  
“You know that’s gross, right?” Rogue said as he passed by in the hallway.  
  
“Keep your mouth shut, or else,” Hunter threatened and kicked the door shut.  
  
“Like I care,” Rogue shouted back.  
  
Hunter kissed Lucy once more and she grasped the hair at the back of his head, holding herself against him. She could feel every hard muscle of her chest pressed against her own and she groaned at the sensation of him.  
  
“More,” she whispered.  
  
Hunter lowered her to the bed crawling over her till he hovered above her on all fours and kissed her desperately.  
She couldn’t get enough of him and he definitely felt the same.  
  
Suddenly loud music blared from Rogue’s room and she knew it was to drown them out, given the fact that privacy was limited in a world full of large hearing ranges.  
  
“Quiet,” she whispered against his lips, “We have to be quiet,” she giggled.  
  
Hunter smiled and slipped his hand beneath her shirt to feel her. He longed to feel the very curves of her, as much as she craved his touch.  
  
She urged him on, silently begging to be touched.  
  
“Hunter,” she groaned. He met her gaze as he withdrew back, and grasped the collar of his shirt. He shrugged it off with grace and threw it away without a care.  
  
“Me too,” she muttered as she tried to shrug off her own, but was more confined as she lay on her back.  
  
Hunter hesitated a little to help, as he was already undressing everything on her in his mind, and knew he was going too far. After years of kisses, and years of just taking it slow, he knew she probably thought it was time to go to the next level, yet Hunter while desperately wanting to didn’t know if his wolf was ready. He didn’t know if he had that type of restraint.  
  
“Please,” she whispered, as he’d somehow gone off into a thoughtful trance.  
  
“Sorry,” he muttered, “where were we?” He glanced down to see her in just her white, lace bra and felt like he was gawking. The pure white silk of her skin, the mounds of her breasts being supported, and the look in her eyes as she studied his reaction made his brain overload.  
  
His mind seemed to short circuit and words could no longer be formed coherently.  
  
“You...I think...um,” was something like what he said.  
  
“Do you not like-”  
  
“I do!” he was quick to say. “You’re so...amazing,” he forced the words out. “I can’t even think straight. "  
  
Lucy bit her lip and blushed. Hunter tensed and bit back a groan. Seeing her so flushed on his bed, waiting for him to make the next move, terrified and excited him.  
  
“Is this okay?” he asked. He wanted to smack himself for sounding like he lacked confidence.  
  
“Yeah, I want you to see me.”  
  
“How far?” he whispered.  
  
“As far as you want, I guess.”  
  
Hunter could feel a tug in his chest, as the wolf stirred within. It was like the wolf laid beneath the skin, brushing against the underside, raising the hairs on his arms.  
  
“Luna,” he stuttered.  
  
“What’s wrong?” she whispered, sitting up the best she could. “We don’t have to, I didn’t mean-”  
  
“No,” he growled. His voice changing within. “It’s not that.” He sat back on his legs and hung his head. “I’m struggling, Lucy.”  
  
“With what?”  
  
“With it. With him inside. I’m scared, Luna.”  
  
“Scared?” she whispered and reached out to touch him.  
  
The muscle of his shoulder flexed under her touch like it had a mind of its own.  
  
“I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you,” he whispered.  
  
Lucy lifted his chin with one finger and looked him in the eye. “We’ve been over this. You won’t hurt me, okay? Say it. Say, I won’t hurt you.”  
  
Hunter looked her in the eye and muttered, “I won’t hurt you.”  
  
“Again,” she said.  
  
“I won’t hurt you,” he said a little louder.  
  
“You won’t, Hunter. Every part of you wants to protect me. You said it yourself. Your wolf, while he’s the not so nice side of you, wants to protect me too, so I doubt you’ll ever be in danger with losing it with me.”  
  
“But he’s here, Luna. Every time I look at you, every touch, he rears forward and I can feel him crawling under my skin.”  
  
“Have you ever thought that maybe, I don’t know, he wants to join in too?” she whispered. “That came out differently in my head.”  
  
Hunter raised an eyebrow.  
  
“What I’m trying to say is that we don’t know that your wolf means violent intentions. I mean your wolf saved me remember?”  
  
Hunter flinched at the memory of her death, and she scolded herself.  
  
“He protects me, Hunter. Every part of you does. I mean, it may have happened with your parents, but you’re not your dad. Everyone is different. I mean my parents haven’t hurt each...much.”  
  
Hunter shook his head as if unsure.  
  
“Okay look, if anything bad was to happen, I have my own abilities too. I can protect myself too. If you don’t believe that your wolf will protect me, then know that I will.”  
  
Hunter looked her in the eye once more. “You shouldn't have to,” he muttered. “I should protect you always.”  
  
“Well, you can’t. Not always,” she said bluntly. Hunter hung his head in silent pity. “Hunter, you’re wasting precious alone time that we rarely have, talking about something that might not ever happen. Why can’t you just kiss me and be done with it?”  
  
“Because Luna, I love you.”  
  
Lucy blushed and Hunter brushed the hair that had fallen over her face behind her ear.  
  
“I love-”  
  
Hunter kissed her until she was on her back once more and he hovered above her. He kissed her until she was breathless and then down her throat until he could leave suckling kisses on her collarbone.

She grasped his hair and tugged until she could look him in the eye.  
  
“I love you too,” she whispered. In joy, he kissed her roughly, which she didn’t mind.  
  
His hand brushed up her side, and he cupped her breast gently. While he didn’t want to push it too far, he decided to let his worries ease a little, as Lucy was strong. Even without her abilities, she stood up for herself, and he knew that deep down she would be safe.  
  
“Luna,” he growled against her throat.  
  
“Yeah,” she whispered and ran her hands through his hair once more.  
  
He kissed his shoulder and sighed. “We are gonna have to stop and I don’t want to," he complained.  
  
“What do you mean? Why?” she said as he sat up, passing her shirt.  
  
“My mom just got home.”  
  
“Oh,” she whispered sadly.  
  
“And your dad is in tow.”

* * *

In the deep undergrowth of the Black territory, William struggled to breathe. His whole body felt like it was shutting down and his monster was emerging.  
  
As he fought for his life, on the brink of life and death William gave into the pull of his inner self and his beast emerged.  
  
From camp, you could hear his roar.

_To be continued..._


	31. Love cuts deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

Jake stomped his way up the stairs and kicked open the door, staunching out the room.  
  
“Hunter!” Emily growled.  
  
“What?” Hunter muttered through a mouthful of sandwich.  
  
“I told you not to raid the fridge!” Emily growled.

Hunter sat on his bed, leaning against his headboard with half a dozen wrapped sandwiches on his lap. “I was hungry,” he complained.  
  
“Where’s my daughter, Hunter?” Jake growled.  
  
He simply shrugged, uninterested. “Haven’t seen her.”  
  
A growl rumbled in Jake’s chest and he left the room abruptly, brushing past Emily.  
  
“You are in trouble,” his mom growled.  
  
Jake re-entered the room with his little brother, Rogue.  
  
“Now Rogue, has my daughter been here in the last hour?”  
  
“Uh, that depends. When you say here, what do you mean?”  
  
“Now is not the time for games, Rogue,” Jake said in total dominance mode.  
  
“Okay, okay! Yes, she came by to visit him, but she left like within minutes of arriving.”  
  
“Nothing happened?” Emily asked surprised.  
  
“What do you mean?” Rogue asked. Oh he was good. Pretending he didn’t know exactly what they meant.  
  
Jake growled, “Were they -”  
  
Emily coughed and gave Jake a tight smile. Jake rolled his neck in frustration.  
  
“Were they all over each? Were they in this room?”  
  
“Not from what I saw. It was mostly talking. I tuned them out with music.”  
  
Jake grumbled, and pointed a finger at Hunter. “My daughter shows up, you let me know!”  
  
Hunter nodded as Jake thanked Emily before he was shown out.  
  
“Thanks,” Hunter muttered to Rogue.  
  
“It wasn’t for you. I just like Lucy more.”  
  
“Why?” he growled.  
  
“She sneaks me cookies,” Rogue said as he walked back to his room.

* * *

Lucy could feel a pulsing in her ear drums, and could sense something changing. As she listened to her dad yell at Hunter, and Rogue cover for them, she knew those secret cookie stashes had paid off. The pulsing in her ears got louder and she could no longer concentrate on holding onto the branch outside Hunter’s window.  
  
She let herself drop half way, and then floated the rest of the way down. Concerned about the feeling in her chest she followed her instincts till she was outside of the compound. Knowing something was wrong, she started jogging until she heard a frightening growl, like the one she’d heard back at the compound.  
  
She gasped and halted in her tracks. “Will?” she whispered. The trees were silent, the wind blowing softly, and the grass barely swayed. Unsure, she touched the ground and got a reading of the physic pulses of the earth. William, while more in tune with other aspects, still had some small mental ability, and gave off a sort of metallic vibe that she could trace. While it was difficult for her to explain, she knew almost everything about her brother, without him saying a word...and he was going through a lot which she couldn’t help him with.  
  
“William!” she called out. The sound barely echoed as she continued on her quest once more.  
  
She stopped short when she saw a huge, black beast lying on the ground, just meters ahead.  
  
Not frightened of him in the slightest, she walked up to him carefully, so she wouldn’t frighten him.  
  
“William, are you okay?” she said.  
  
The beast flinched and growled at her, but it didn’t slow her down.  
  
“What happened,” she asked as she examined him. He seemed to be caught in a trap set for wildlife...like bears. The trap had snapped shut on his leg and there was a lot of blood.  
  
“I’m going to help you, so don’t kill me, Will.” Instead of using her physical strength, she flexed her psychokinesis ability and pulled each trap lock in the opposite direction until it pulled free and broke the trap.  
  
William’s beast cried in agony, then tried to get up.  
  
“No,” she growled, forcing him down with what power she had left. While her power grew each day, using kinetic power took a lot out of her. “Please sit, while I try to keep the blood inside your leg.”  
  
Healing herself wasn’t this hard because she didn’t have to transfer power. She realised quickly that this wouldn’t work this way.  
  
“William, I know you’re in there. You have to change back, so I can heal you properly.”  
  
She listened, and got the vibes he was putting out.  
  
“No, you listen here. I am going to save you whether you like it or not. So you either help me now, or I will kill myself trying.”  
  
William growled before he slowly shrunk down into the man he was. “Thank you,” she muttered and grasped his hand.  
  
“Now, take from me,” she said.  
  
“No,” William whispered, his voice hoarse.  
  
“Damn it Will, I will kill you if you don’t save yourself, no bloody well do it!”  
  
William winced and grasped her hand with what little physical strength he had left. Flexing his unused mental ability he absorbed what power she offered him and the wound on his leg began to heal, though much slowly than Lucy was at healing herself.  
  
“Good,” she whispered.  
  
The wound was very slow to heal, and it drained a lot of power from Lucy. She suddenly began to felt sick. Her world suddenly spinning.  
  
“Will.”  
  
“Lucy, no!”  
  
Lucy fell back until her head hit the ground. William screamed and grasped her face, trying to wake her up. “Damn it, Lucy!”  
  
He grasped the back of her neck, then slid his arm beneath her shoulders and he knelt by her side.  
  
His other arms slid under her knees, and he stood upright with her in his arms. At first he stumbled. His physical energy critically low, but he’d be damned if he’d let his sister fall out here.  
  
He nearly fell several times on the way back to the compound as the terrain was tricky to navigate, even for werewolves. While he never did fall, because he didn’t want to drop Lucy, his muscles screamed in agony as he was over-tired.  
  
People shouted and he knew he was close to camp. Before he even reached the gates, Pack members were running out to help him.  
  
“No,” he growled. “I got her.”  
  
He stumbled through the gates, people at his side, as he seemed very weak on his feet.  
  
As he reached the infirmary, Frasier assured him Lucy was just burnt out and nothing was wrong. William wasn’t so convinced.  
  
“She survived death, Will. I’m more than sure she’s fine now. She just needs rest. You, on the other hand, need looking at.”  
  
“No, not until she’s okay.”  
  
“Don’t make me pull rank.”  
  
William growled and parked his ass on the bed beside Lucy’s. There were only two hospital type beds in this small clinic because the Pack hadn’t been big to start with.  
  
As Frasier started examining William, William growled like he was being tortured and it was unnecessary.  
  
Jake burst in the door. “Are you okay, son?”  
  
“Yeah, Dad. Lucy made sure of that.”  
  
“Now I know where she bloody was.” Jake went to her bedside and sat on the edge. “Lu?” he whispered and touched her face briefly.  
  
Lucy stirred but did not wake.  
  
“She’ll be fine. Given rest, she’ll recover,” Frasier said.  
  
“And Will?”  
  
“I’m fine,” William growled.  
  
“Lucy, whatever she did, seems to have healed him well. Given a few days, his leg will come right,” Frazier said.  
  
“Good, that’s very good.” Jake turned his attention back to Lucy. “Don’t think this means you’re not grounded, Lucy.”

Lucy didn’t stir.  
  
“Can she rest at home?” Jake asked.  
  
“Why, uh yeah I think so. She just needs rest.”  
  
Jake nodded his head and lifted Lucy in his arms without a single strain of effort.  
  
“William, you okay to walk?” Jake asked.  
  
“Yeah, Dad, I’m fine.”  
  
Frasier shook his head as if William disappointed him. “Hold on then.” Frasier grabbed some medication for William and shoved them in his hands. “For you. Take them wisely.”  
  
William nodded and followed after his father. The crowd of ten or so people outside the door parted like the Red Sea, to allow Jake and William through.  
  
The Pack cared for their own and their concern was expected when one was hurt. “She’s fine. Everyone’s fine. You can go back to your work,” Jake said.  
  
By the time Jake put Lucy in her bed, William had already crashed on the couch, which meant Jake had to postpone his talk with both of them. William had briefed him on what happened in the forest, on their walk back home.  
  
“Hey,” I whispered, “Is everything okay?” Jake sat down on the small sofa downstairs and I curled up on his lap.  
  
“I swear I’m going to have a heart attack one of these days.”  
  
“What happened this time?” I muttered.  
  
“Been looking for Lucy all morning, after she disappeared when I grounded her.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. “What did you ground her for now? Breathing?”  
  
“She was all over the boy during training. It was totally inappropriate.”  
  
“Jake, that’s not a reason to ground her.”  
  
“It is. Regardless, can’t find her. Next thing I know, William’s walking through the gate with her unconscious in his arms.”  
  
“Oh my god, what happened?”  
  
“According to Will, she found him bleeding to death from a bear trap on his leg. She healed him, and in turn, used too much power.”  
  
I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. “They are both okay then, yes?” I asked.  
  
“Yeah, both are resting now.”  
  
“Good. God, they will be the death of us.”  
  
Jake wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.  
  
“Hold me Jake, or we might fall apart from the damn stress,” I whispered.

* * *

 Conversations being uttered, passed by Hunter’s window about Lucy turning up unconscious, and he was out the door faster than a bullet train.  
  
He knocked on the door rapidly until Jake opened it with his hair all tousled and a scowl on his face.  
  
“Oh look Nessie, it’s lover boy, and he’s only-” Jake pretending to check an imaginary watch, “twenty-six minutes late.”  
  
“What happened?” Hunter asked, panicked. “Is she okay?”  
  
“Yes, so you can go home now.”  
  
“I want to see her," Hunter said.  
  
“No, not today. Go home, Hunter.”  
  
A growling in Hunter’s chest bubbled up, until Hunter barked at him, “No.”  
  
Jake’s eyes widened, but then so did his stance. As Jake laid down a stance of dominance, Hunter threw it back and refused to bow.  
  
“Jake,” I whispered in his ear and tugged at him. “Let him see her. He cares for her and you wouldn’t allow yourself to be refused if I was in the same position.”  
  
Jake slowly moved to the side, feeling angry at being challenged, and Hunter was quick to push past him.  
  
Jake growled low in his chest. “That boy’s just made a lot of trouble.”  
  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
  
“He just ignored orders from an Alpha. He’s got Alpha blood in him so I’m not surprised.”  
  
“He’s Alpha?” I whispered confused.  
  
“Not yet, but something tells me that he is the Pack’s future Alpha, which just made this ten times harder.”  
  
“What? Made what harder?”  
  
“His future with Lucy.”

* * *

“Hey beautiful, I’m right here,” Hunter muttered as he sat down at Lucy’s bedside.  
  
Lucy stirred in her sleep and Hunter leaned in to brush the hair off her face.  
  
“You just can’t help but worry me, can you?” he whispered.  
  
Lucy rolled onto her side, closest to him. He gently ran his hand down her cheek, her hair and her shoulder. Soothing her, comforting her, hoping it helped calm her.

William sat up straight on the sofa with a fright. Needing to check on Lucy, he quietly walked to her room but paused on the top step as he saw Hunter sitting there. Watching her with a loving gaze, Hunter whispered sweet nothings in her ear.  
  
“I’ll always be here Luna,” Hunter said quietly.  
  
William’s mouth contorted before he left. He felt constricted. Claustrophobic. He stumbled down the stairs and out the back door, his parents not even aware as they seemed to be in their own little discussion.  
  
As William stumbled out into the camp, he didn’t know where he was going, he just needed to walk. He felt his mind become clearer, the further away from the house he got.  
  
He tripped and collided with another woman. He was quick to apologise.  
  
“It’s fine,” she said. “You need to be more careful on those feet though. You probably should be resting,” she said.  
  
“It’s nothing-” he froze as he glanced up at her face. It was the girl who made his heart stop. His brain literally died on him, and out came a whole bunch of words that didn’t make sense.  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“You’re pretty,” he mumbled.  
  
“Uh, thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself, but I uh, got to go.”  
  
William watched her walk away and wanted to slap himself. He’d never been that much of a goof in front of a girl before.  
It had been so easy for him and yet now he looked like a total fool.

* * *

When Lucy opened her eyes she saw her ceiling but didn’t register where she was. Her heart tightened and she could feel the worry. When she turned her head to move, Hunter’s gaze fixated on her.  
  
“Thank god you’re okay,” he whispered and lifted her hand to kiss it.  
  
She smiled. “Hey.”  
  
“Hey,” he said and brushed a hand down her cheek. “You scared me.”  
  
“Sorry, my brother wasn’t in good shape when I found him,” she said. Her eyes widened as she sat up. “Is he okay?”  
  
“I think so. Saw him crashed out on the couch on the way up.”  
  
Lucy nodded her head.“As long as he’s okay,” she muttered.  
  
“You could have gotten hurt, Luna.”  
  
“And I’d do it again,” she said sternly.  
  
Hunter hung his head in submission, clearly not wanting to fight.  
  
“Have you seen my dad?” she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
“Yeah,” he muttered.  
  
“How are you still alive then?” she joked.  
  
She was grounded and Hunter wasn't allowed to see her when she was grounded. _He might have snuck in -_  
  
“I might have . . . refused orders," Hunter admitted.  
  
“What? I thought that couldn’t be done? Like some wolfie spirit thing makes you.”  
  
Hunter scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, dominance. It’s a bit difficult to explain but the dominant wolf rules, and yeah.”  
  
“You out-dominated my dad? Really?”  
  
“Kind of. Your mom kind of got in there before anything could escalate.”  
  
“Oh my god. You challenged my dad just to see me?”  
  
“I’d risk everything just to see you,” he whispered.  
  
Lucy grasped his face and kissed him fiercely. “I love you,” she whispered.  
  
Hunter bit back a smile and tried to drop his head, but she wouldn’t let him, kissing him once more instead. This time, his hands clenched down on her waist and dragged her onto his lap, so he could gain better access. He deepened their kiss until she was flushed.  
  
“You,” she panted, “are getting better at this.”  
  
Hunter’s hand gripped her hip painfully tight, but she didn’t complain. He was into it and he couldn’t help himself.  
  
“Kiss me,” she said when he withdrew. Hunter growled low in his chest and Jake walked in the door.  
  
“So you live, Lu,” Jake said.  
  
“Dad, don’t please,” she begged.  
  
“I’m not here to fight. I wanted to talk to Hunter.”  
  
“Then you talk to him. I won’t leave.” Her arms wrapped around Hunter tightened, as she refused to let go.  
  
“This isn’t a talk for you. This needs to be done alone," Jake said firmly.  
  
“Dad-”  
  
“It’s okay, Luna, I’ll be back in a minute.” He kissed the back of her hand quickly, gently removed her from his lap, then he followed her father out of the room.  
  
Lucy ran to her window when she heard voices and out in the backyard, Jake stood with his arms crossed, facing Hunter who stood there with almost the same dominant stance.  
  
She could barely hear what they were saying, but something told her it was about his challenge for dominance. Nothing bad came of it. They never yelled, never fought, and at the end, they shook hands, like it was a business meeting.  
  
When Hunter returned, he closed the door behind him, which was usually a huge no-no in this house.  
  
“You’re still alive,” she muttered jokingly. Her face dropped when he didn’t laugh. “Hunter?”  
  
Hunter leaned his back against the furthest wall away from her. “We need to talk about some things,” he said.  
  
She sniffed, feeling weird feelings come from him. “What do you mean?” She became scared at the distance between them.  
  
“Your dad and I talked about some things and one of them was you.”  
  
“And?” Lucy scoffed. She seemed to always be the topic of choice - this was nothing new.  
  
“He reminded me that even though I imprinted on you, doesn’t mean you imprinted on me.”  
  
This is new. Red alert! Red alert! “That's-”  
  
“Listen,” he whispered. She felt a twang of pain in her heart and met his gaze. She could tell exactly where this was going.  
  
“No, Hunter please,” she begged.  
  
“Your dad sees the Alpha potential. He can tell that’s where I’m heading and you don’t need that sort of . . . that pressure in your life.”  
  
“Don’t you do this, Hunter. I’ll never forgive you if you do,” she cried. Her hands shook as she covered her mouth, shaking her head.  
  
His hands clenched before he hid them when he crossed his arms. He gritted his teeth and his eyes stung.  
  
“So, what your dad . . . what I think is best is . . . I think we should-”  
  
“No!” she yelled and stood to her feet.  
  
“Luna,” he said softly, saying her name like a plea. His eyes clenched tight like he didn't want her to see him cry.  
  
She could feel the pain that radiated from him. The guilt he was feeling. It was overwhelming and it was hurting them both.  
  
“Don’t you dare!” she cried at him. “Don’t let my dad dictate my life for me!”  
  
“It’s not your dad. He just reminded me of what an Alpha is. The stress and dominance aren’t easy. I told you time and again how I couldn’t live if I ever hurt you.”  
  
“So that’s it, you just drop us, like it doesn’t even mean a thing. You have no idea how stupid you’re being!”  
  
“I’m being practical. I’m protecting you in the best way possible," he said quietly, avoiding her gaze.  
  
“So what? My daddy tells you that you should break up with me, and you just do it? Really?” she sobbed and pressed a hand to her chest. “That’s not the Hunter I know.”  
  
“Luna-”  
  
“No! No, don’t you ever call me that!” She bit back the next sob otherwise she wouldn’t be able to stop.  
  
“Lucy, it’s what’s best,” he muttered like he was forcing himself to speak.

Lucy fell onto her bed and curled up, sobbing. The pain he felt, only made hers worse.

“Please don’t cry, Luna," he said softly. "Please," he begged.  
  
She shook her head, feeling like the world was disappearing around her, and she was falling into a deep hole. "Go. To. Hell," she sobbed. She'd never been this angry, this betrayed before and by the one person who never had before. The one person she cared about most had given up on her and she had no one. 

“I’m sorry, Lucy. I am.”  
  
Lucy couldn’t feel anything, her whole body shut down until it was only her sobs that were left.  
She cried and knew she’d never felt this sort of pain before; not even when she died.  
  
She heard the door click and saw that he’d left. He left her.

Hunter had broken her heart and left her.

* * *

Her parents left her alone, sensing immortal danger if they entered - her father especially.

While her whole world felt like it shattered, she felt something inside her change, something that hurt and clawed at her insides.  
An inner anger arose until she smacked the wall her bedside was pressed against.  
  
The wall shuttered and she clenched her hand, her fingernails cutting her palm till she felt pain other than the one in her chest.

Something was different though. Something that made her take a double take. She studied her hand more closely and realised her fingernails were now claws.

Freaked out beyond belief, she stumbled off the bed and landed hard on her ass. “What is happening?” She ran to her mirror and discovered nothing else different.  
  
Testing out new theories, she somehow reversed the change of her hand, not understanding how she managed it.  
  
“Holy hell,” she muttered.  
  
Lucy ran outside until she stood in the long grass of her backyard and found a stick in the grass to stand beside. Finding the closest tree, she decided to test her speed and run to that exact tree...and by God's name, she was fast. Faster than she’d ever run before. Maybe even fast enough to keep up with the other werewolves. Suddenly her world was overwhelmed by other factors and yet the pain in her chest hadn’t faded.

She slid her back along the tree till she was sitting beneath it.  
  
“Lucy?” her dad called out from the back door.

“Go to hell,” was all she said as he approached.  
  
“I know you think it’s my fault, but he came to that conclusion on his own.”  
  
“Really? Mr Stop-Touching-My-Daughter or I’ll kill you? Surely it couldn’t have been you who made him break my heart,” she said sarcastically.  
  
“I mean it. Your mother and I came to the decision that while he needed to be warned about the dangers of being Alpha, we were giving him our blessing.”  
  
“I don’t believe you," Lucy spat.  
  
“Ask your mother then. She has never lied to you,” Jake said and sat beside her.  
  
“What did you say then, because he was madly in love with me before then.”  
  
“And he still is now,” Jake said. “He’s imprinted on you and that doesn’t go away ever.”  
  
“Yet,” she muttered, “he left.”  
  
“He came to the conclusion on his own, that the life of an Alpha would put you in danger. I never said anything about you. Only our blessing. And I warned him of the life I’ve faced which he took very seriously.”  
  
“Yet you still have mom and kids. Your life is still normal and mom copes fine. She used to tell me how you pushed her away and if she’d listened, we wouldn’t be here.”  
  
“Yeah well, I had no choice. I couldn’t shake her even if I tried. She’d beat me up if I did.”  
  
“Is that what you suggest I do? Beat him up?” Lucy said, a dead look in her eye.  
  
“I’ll do it for you if you want?” Jake offered.  
  
“Something tells me that that’s for your own benefit, rather than mine.”  
  
Jake chuckled. “The boy is madly in love with you, Luce. You know that. He’s just doing what he thinks is best, and right now, he thinks that letting you live your life without him is going to keep you safe.”  
  
“You see that’s just the thing, Dad, I can’t live a life without him.”

* * *

William pulled himself through the mess hall doors and saw the place was packed. Sliding into the nearest seat, he couldn’t bring himself to sit at the front of the hall with his family - couldn't have too many eyes on his burning cheeks.  
  
As he toyed around with the fork in front of him, someone slid in beside him.  
  
He glanced up and his brain stopped. “Oh,” she muttered. “It’s you again.”  
  
Clenching his fist, he forced himself to talk. “Hi, William!” was the words that came out.  
  
Zoey suppressed a laugh and shook his hand. “I’m Zoey.”  
  
The clinking of glass echoed around the hall and they all glanced up to see Jake standing up at his table. While Renesmee smiled up at him, at his side, Lucy was shrunk in the corner of her seat, unhappy.  
  
“Thank you all for coming in tonight. It’s been a pretty good week if I say so myself,” Jake said. “We’ve got a new line of fresh recruits that have come in.” Everyone started clapping and looking around at the new faces. “We have five trainees that have rolled off the press with many hard months training under their belt and are ready for patrol!” Every clapped once more, excited. One guy got up and bowed, in which a loud laughter erupted around the hall. “And last but not least, I have an announcement.”  
  
Everyone settled in, quieted down, and watched as Jake glanced at Renesmee.  
  
“As you all know, this beautiful woman to my right has been my right-hand man for over sixteen years now, and she’s been bossing me around even longer than that.”  
  
People laughed and called out encouragement at Renesmee.  
  
“Yes, and I’ve thought to myself that I’m the luckiest man in the world. Yet I forgot to do something.”  
  
Everyone seemed puzzled as to what he meant.  
  
Jake glanced at his woman with a smile of pure joy. “Renesmee, the love of my life, will you do me the honour of being my wife?”   
  
Everyone paused in shock.  
  
Renesmee’s hands flew up to cover her mouth in surprise before she nodded her head vigorously. She stood and hugged Jake, and everyone erupted in applause.  
  
William’s jaw dropped and Lucy’s eyes widened, both of them stood up in shock, and everyone stood with them.  
  
There were cheers of joy, but there was one boy in the room, who sat quietly in the back, watching the girl he loved with deep sorrow in his heart.  
  
_To be continued..._


	32. Bonds forever made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

The weeks following, Renesmee and Jake’s engagement sucked for the rest of the household. While everyone was excited, especially Bella and Alice, Renesmee’s children were having their own issues.  
  
Lucy was miserable, sneaking out in the early hours of the morning to go for runs.  
William was struggling to get words out the very girl who made his brain short-circuit, and he too was skulking around in the night, as sleep was difficult to master. Both of them struggled with their own love life while Jake and Renesmee’s love blossomed.  
  
As Lucy shrugged on her shoes early that morning, she bumped into William as he was just sneaking in for the night.  
  
“Don’t tell,” Lucy muttered.  
  
“Ditto,” William replied.

Lucy hesitated, seeing his face so sad and droopy. “You okay?”  
  
“Would you give me an honest answer?” he replied.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know you don't like to talk but I'm your twin and I've kept every secret you've ever told me. Who else could you talk to?"

William's nose twitched.  
  
“Fine, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll spill if you do," Lucy said.  
  
“Then you’re going first.”  
  
Both of them closed the back door and sat under a tree in the backyard.  
  
“So,” she muttered.  
  
“Uh-uh. You’re first," William muttered.  
  
Lucy let out a dramatic sigh. “Well, you probably already know, since everyone else does, but Hunter dumped me.”  
  
“I heard. That’s really rough. I gave him a hard time about it but he wouldn't give me a reason.”  
  
“Yeah well, there was something along the lines of him being the next alpha bullshit, but-”  
  
“I didn’t hear that part,” William said.  
  
Lucy shrugged. “Guess it’s a secret or something. Why should I care about his stupid secrets now,” she said bitterly.  
  
“I see you're having a hard time getting over him,” William muttered.  
  
“What do you think?” she bit back sarcastically.  
  
“He’s going through hell too, Luce. I mean he hasn't said much to me but he imprinted. It’ll kill him if he ever sees you with someone else.”  
  
Lucy stood and punched the tree hard in frustration, with enough force to break a human hand. “Would everyone stop saying that,” she growled.  
  
William got to his feet quickly. “Hey, no need to hurt your-” he paused as he examined her hand. “You’re not even hurt.”  
  
“Yeah, well that’s the other thing," Lucy muttered, as she paced some more.  
  
“What?” he muttered, confused.  
  
“I think I’ve become different. Something that hasn’t been noticeable since I’m hardly ever angry,” she said, then punched the tree again. "Until now," she added with a growl.  
  
“What do you mean?” William asked, and clasped her wrists to stop her from injuring herself.  
  
“I think I can change like you and the others, just not all parts of me. I’m running faster than ever before when I’m angry...which is all the time and I’m stronger. Like really strong. While I can’t actually change into a proper wolf, I can become one in human skin.”  
  
“Wow,” William muttered, “That’s crazy.”  
  
“I know!” she exclaimed. “And what’s even crazier is that no one has noticed.”  
  
“That you're a wolf in human skin?”  
  
“Everything Will! I can’t live in this world without him. I have no joy. No support without him. I feel so alone, seeing him in small glances and it cuts me every time I think about him. It’s like I’m slowly dying from no oxygen.”  
  
“Funny, I feel the same way,” William muttered.  
  
“How?” she whispered.  
  
“Nothing. Forget it.”  
  
“No, no. Remember the deal, I talk, you talk.”  
  
“You're my sister,” he growled.  
  
“And you're my brother, which I just spilt all of my problems to . . . and love life.”  
  
William growled, “Fine . . . there is a girl.”  
  
“Like always,” Lucy muttered.  
  
William growled low in his chest.  
  
“Sorry,” she muttered, “you were saying?”  
  
“Nothing, forget it," he growled and turned to leave.  
  
Lucy jumped in his ways and placed her hands on his chest to stop him. “No, Will. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”  
  
William shook his head and sat down as if exhausted. “She’s amazing. It’s killing me.”  
  
“How?” she asked.

It took a long time for William to respond.   
  
“I’ve imprinted on her. My whole day feels like I am dead until I see her and then when I do, I can’t speak to her.  
Like the one girl in history that I can’t talk to is the one I fell in love with at first sight.”  
  
Lucy stifled a laugh and rubbed his back. “I’m sorry that I don’t have any advice. Talking seems easier for you than it does with me.”  
  
William’s head picked up as if he’d thought of a brilliant idea.  
  
“Lucy, you’re a genius.”  
  
“I am? I mean, of course, I am. I’m offended you didn’t notice sooner.”  
  
“I just need to think I’m talking to someone else, like you.”  
  
“That’s a weird love life. I mean I’m flattered but it’s a little weird.”  
  
William rolled his eyes, then stood to his feet.  
  
“Do I get any advice?” she asked.  
  
William thought about it. “I really don’t want to give my sister this advice," he said. "It's a love life issue and your . . . my sister."

"Please," she said, "You know how guys work."

"Lucy, I'm supposed to stop guys from dating you, not help them."

"William, do you really think there is anyone better for me to be with than him? He's your best friend and you're already cool with him."

"Lucy."

"Fine. Do you really want another guy hanging around here? More boys who just want to-"

"Alright fine!" he said frustrated. "Yes okay. Hunter is probably better but I don't know how to help!"

"Tell me how to bring him back. He thinks he's going to hurt me but he won't. Even you know he won't, just look at how Dad treated mom."

"Yeah but Dad treated her bad in other ways."

"Hunter and I are different. We are. You've seen it."

"Yeah, and it's gross."

Lucy made a face. William groaned, "Okay yes. Yeah, he worships the ground you walk on and that's why I was cool with him being around you. I knew he would never hurt you." William dragged a hand over his face. "He never shut up about you," he added under his breath.

"Please William, you know what imprinting feels like and you know you wouldn't let them go. Tell me how to get him back. It's hurting." She almost pleading and then suddenly William could feel the pain through their bond. Their mental link pulsed slightly and it was twinged with a deep sorrow and something else William couldn't understand.

William took a step forward, grasping her hand suddenly as he crouched before her. "Lucy," he said and then tried to see further. Lucy was too much of a mess to hide or protect her mind and William could see everything or more accurately feel everything. It left a familiar ache in his chest and then sent shockwaves through him.

"Oh god, Lucy."

Lucy sniffed, clearly feeling sorry for herself.

"Lucy, you imprinted."

"Yes," she said. "And now I can't breathe."

"Oh god, Luce. I didn't know." This was huge. William didn't understand how this had happened but all he could focus on now was how much it hurt. The pain so familiar - he'd be a jerk if he didn't try to help.

"Fine," he said. "Since I can't stand to see you hurt . . . since you helped me . . .” He hesitated and scratched the back of his head. “You need to show him. If dominance is an issue, show him that it's not going to be a problem. Show him his fears aren't logical or whatever it is with you two.” He gave her a weak smile. "Lucy, show him how strong you are. If you're a wolf just like the rest of us, use it."  
  
Lucy felt her cheeks redden but tried to hide it as she absorbed his advice. “You're right. I know you're right but-" She paused, chewing on her bottom lip before she shook her head. "I need to toughen up and show him I won't take this crap.” She stood up and William gave her the quickest brotherly hug in history. "I still don't know how I'm going to do that though." Lucy chewed on her thumb as she thought about it.

William ran a hand over his face and felt weird about what he needed to say. She still didn't get what he was trying to slyly imply without saying the words. It was how he was sure Hunter was still being a gentleman and not defiling her. William sighed. "Lucy, I am never going to say this again and if you do this with any other man, I myself will lock you up and kill him, understand?" 

Lucy looked at him, startled. "What?"

"He's never going to know if he can trust himself until  _that_ happens. And that's the last I'm saying of it. Don't ask me again."

Lucy frowned at him until she caught on to what he was saying. "Did you just say have sex-"

"Lah!" William said and blocked his ears. "Not out of your mouth. I said don't mention it again."

"Oh my god, grow up. I can't, William! He won't let me near him."

"You have to figure that one out yourself, but as soon as he realises that's all fine, he'll realise how dumb he was, okay?"

"You're saying he's hung up on -

"Lah! Jesus Lucy! Just stop. I don't want to hear those words coming out of your mouth."

"My gosh, Will, you're more childish than I remember. Fine. He is hung up on "blank" because he's worried about me. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Lucy, all men want it. You aren't that dumb to not know that. Werewolves actually need it. You've been taught this. It keeps aggression down."

"Oh my god," she whispered as it suddenly clicked. "He needs it because of the stress of Alpha."

William tapped the side of his nose.

"And with his fear of hurting me during . . . "blank", he broke up with me. He wanted to keep me safe from his aggression because we haven't "blanked" yet."

"Bingo," William muttered.

"But I still don't-"

"Not my problem. I'm not going to tell you how to seduce your boyfriend. You can figure that one out yourself."

"So is that all it would take? Are you sure?" Lucy said, pacing after him as he tried to leave.

"I don't know. I'm not Hunter. It's the only thing I can think of that would change him. It does with every man."

"Yeah okay, next subject," Lucy muttered.

"Thank God," he muttered and stopped in his tracks, turning around to face her.

Lucy then hugged him again. "Thanks for not being weird."  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Don’t tell anyone I said a word, and keep my own secrets to yourself, promise?”  
  
“I promise, Will.”  
  
William tipped his head and headed back inside. Lucy sat under that tree a moment longer, thinking about how she was going to get the love of her life back.

* * *

“Breakfast!” Jake called out.  
  
Both William and Lucy groaned as they came down the stairs that morning.  
  
“Gosh, do you actually sleep when you guys go to bed?” I asked.  
  
“No,” William said. “The terrors keep me up at night.”  
  
“What terrors?” Jake asked as he handed them both a plate of pancakes.  
  
“Your cooking,” William muttered as he sat at the dining table. Lucy nodded in agreement.

Jake scoffed while I stifled a smile. “So Lucy, I’ve got you locked in for training this-” but Lucy cut me off.  
  
“Can’t!”  
  
“What?” I growled.  
  
“I’m quite busy this morning," Lucy muttered.  
  
I frowned and glanced at William. “And you William?”  
  
“Me busy too,” he said through a mouthful of food.  
  
“And why are my children so busy this morning?” I asked.  
  
“That’s classified,” William said.  
  
“Top secret,” said Lucy.  
  
“Uh huh,” I muttered as I watched them eat breakfast as quickly as they could.

Both of them seemed like they were up to no good again.   
  
Jake came up behind me and started massaging my shoulders.  
  
“Nothing illegal, right?”  
  
“Nope,” William said quickly.  
  
“Not yet anyway,” Lucy said.  
  
Cutlery clattered on their plates before both of them scrambled out of their chairs, grabbing their shoes at the front door before they left.  
  
“Those kids are really starting to worry me,” I said.

* * *

Hunter could smell Lucy everywhere and he was nearly going insane, snapping at everyone, even his own mother.  
  
Hunter went from the boy everyone loved to the guy everyone skirted around. Hunter felt like he was dying every moment he was away from her, yet he still convinced himself it was for the best no matter how much it hurt.  
  
Today, he was helping set up the dance floor around the back of the mess hall, because tomorrow was Jake and Renesmee’s wedding, and while he knew he couldn’t not go, it was going to kill him seeing her in such close proximity again. He'd lucked out with patrol and training, so he didn't have to see her. However, their houses were so close they caught glances of each other, and that was what really cut deep. Her being so close, yet so far away.  
  
He'd done this to himself, he'd made it this way and he had to stick to it for her safety. He couldn't let his wolf near her, couldn't let that alpha crap near her. No, he wouldn't let his urges override his love for her, and his love was strong enough to let her go.  
  
“Just over there, Hunter. Thanks,” Alice said as she directed him around.  
  
As he placed the large speakers down, he turned back to the lady with the pixie haircut for his next orders, when Lucy stood there instead. She whispered to the woman, in excited whispers, biting her lip, but then froze when she saw him. Their gazes locked and Alice smiled at the two of them. There was no hate there. No anger. Just longing and hurt. Hunter closed his eyes and hung his head to avoid her gaze any longer. Lucy bit her lip to stop herself from crying and left with more determination than ever.  
  
“I’ll get that to you as soon as possible, Lucy!” Alice called out.  
  
“Thank you,” she called back, waving over her shoulder.

* * *

As the night descended, William was doing his training as usual and knew that Zoey would be there today.  
  
Pumping himself up with adrenaline, convincing himself she was just like anyone else. Just like his sister, his mom...okay yeah that was getting weird.  
  
Zoey rocked up in yoga pants, tight to her skin, and a sports bra. Her long red locks were done in a plait that made her look so much taller than she probably was.  
  
“Hey,” William muttered, trying to keep it casual.  
  
“Hey yourself. What are you lifting there?”  
  
“About one-ninety.”  
  
“Wow, that’s impressive, for a warm up.”  
  
William’s eyebrows shot up, and suddenly she could drag him across fire and he would go.  
  
“Warm up?” he scoffed. “Darling, I’d like to see you try.”  
  
“Really? Well now. Since I’m a wee, tiny girl, mind taking it down to one fifty?”  
  
“You sure that still ain’t too much?”  
  
“Please,” she said like she was offended.  
  
As he took off a few of the weights, she readied herself.  
  
Pausing to spot her, he stood at the head of the bench and waited.  
  
“Ready?” he asked.  
  
“Are you?” she whispered. Her words were caresses in his ear. William shook his head, forcing himself to concentrate.  
  
She grasped the bar tightly and lifted them easy. William didn’t know whether to be scared of her or turned on. Admittedly, he was a little of both.

She did twenty-five then dropped. Standing up, her towelling herself off was the sexiest thing William could ever imagine. “So big man, your turn,” she said.  
  
William frowned. “I already did mine.”  
  
“No,” she smiled. “My pick of a machine.”  
  
She walked over to the leg press, gesturing to it. “Care to try?”  
  
“Alright,” he swaggered over and she threw him her towel before lying down, feet up on the leg press.  
  
“Alright, lay it on me," she said.  
  
“How much?” he asked.  
  
“I’ll tell you when to stop.”  
  
William started stacking on weights until he was sure she wasn’t counting.  
  
“You sure?” he asked.  
  
“Keep em’ coming.”  
  
His forced himself not to react as he put on another twenty.  
  
She took a deep breath and leg pressed three sets of reps and he watched in awe. He couldn't imagine how she had that much power in her legs.  
  
“Alright big man, your turn.”  
  
William hesitated. He never really leg pressed that much.  
  
“Oh, okay,” he said.  
  
As he was seated, she took to having a long drink, which he couldn’t stop watching. She was his kryptonite.  
  
“You gonna sit there gawking all day, or you gonna go?” she said.  
  
William shook his head and gave his best effort, tapping into every power he had, physically and mentally. Zoey smiled as she watched, helping him back up as he became weak in the knees.  
  
“Not bad,” she said. “Never had a male actually try that hard to beat me in the leg press before.”  
  
“Uh, yeah. No big deal.”  
  
She punched his shoulder playfully. “You got a date to the shindig tomorrow night?” she asked.  
  
“Uh no,” William said, towelling himself off.  
  
“Me neither. See you there.”  
  
William stared after her, gawking. She was like a tornado in a can, and it terrified him how much he found himself bound to her. He flinched as he recalled what she said. Did this mean they were going on a date?

* * *

The next morning, Alice woke everyone in the house crying out, “Good morning! It’s your wedding day! It’s a beautiful day! Come quickly! There is still so much to do.”  
  
“What are you doing up at this god-awful hour, Aunty?” I muttered.  
  
“Well, I’d thought you’d want to see someone before everything got chaotic.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
Rosalie walked in the door, holding a toddler on her hip. “Surprise!” she said.  
  
“Aunty Rosalie!” I cried out. I ran over to her and hugged her, careful not to hurt the baby.  
  
“Whose this?” I asked.  
  
“This is Lily. We adopted her, three months ago.”  
  
“Oh my gosh, she’s so cute!” I said excitedly.  
  
Lily seemed not to care about anything and was too busy searching the room.  
  
“Yeah, she’s a real charmer,” Emmett said.  
  
“Uncle Emmett,” I jumped into his embrace and laughed. “I’ve missed you.”  
  
“We missed you too, kiddo. Haven’t seen you in almost a year now.”  
  
“Yes, last Christmas wasn’t it?” I agreed. “Everybody’s here, right?” I asked Alice.  
  
“Almost. Carlisle and Esme are flying in, in an hour, which Jasper is on his way to pick up, and your parents said they’d be here at noon.”  
  
“I can’t believe this,” I cried. “This day is so perfect.”  
  
“Only if the wolves behave themselves,” Emmett growled at the Pack members walking by in the courtyard.  
  
“We ain’t the ones who need to mind themselves,” Jake said, appearing behind me.  
  
Emmett smirked and shook Jake’s hand. “I’d like to say I’m happy to see you mutt, but I can’t.”  
  
“Likewise, leech.”  
  
As everyone stood kind of awkwardly, Lucy and William appeared moments later.  
  
“Rosalie!” Lucy cried.

* * *

Breakfast started, as everyone but the vampires ate. It didn’t matter as it was the conversation that kept everyone playing nice.

“Is everyone going to be okay with them here?” I whispered to Jake.  
  
“Your Pack, Ness. The Pack will never hurt one of their own, so of course, they’ll behave.”  
  
“I know, but that doesn’t stop accidents from happening. You can put enemies in a box and tell them to behave but that doesn’t necessarily mean it will happen.”  
  
“They won’t disrespect you like that, and no one wants to be kicked out of this place, so that won’t happen.”  
  
I nodded my head, though still uncertain.  
  
“Don’t worry, Ness, I’ll handle all political affairs. You just worry about your frown lines," Jake whispered before he kissed my cheek.  
  
I smacked his shoulder and glanced at every member at the table once more.

However, my glance fixated on Lucy. The one who remained the quietest of them all.

* * *

The wedding time had finally arrived, and everyone who wasn’t Alice was calm or excited about the affair. Alice didn't stop talking or moving even until the last minute where I had to walk down the aisle.

All seated, the guests murmured among themselves as Alice fluffed around with final details of my makeup. I had to bite back swear words as she was making me nervous.  
  
Jake hadn’t seen my wedding dress, because Alice had made sure of that. However, I won the argument on the shoes and wore flats since no one could see my feet anyway. The dress was white and long. The sleeves were short at my shoulders and it had a plunging neckline, which Alice said was more for Jake than anyone else. It didn’t look slutty in any way which I was relieved about, but given the right angle, it boosted my cleavage a lot. So like Alice said, more for Jake’s pleasure.  
  
I neared the altar behind the rec hall and I halted, seeing my dad. “How do I look?” I whispered.  
  
“Like a princess,” he said. “I’ve never been so grateful for your mother than I have now."

"Weird compliment," I muttered.  
  
"You’re so beautiful.”  
  
“Thanks, Dad.”  
  
“Let’s get you married to that dog, shall we?”  
  
I rolled my eyes and rounded the corner to see the vampires standing in rows on one side, and many more wolves standing on the other side of the aisle. I suppressed a nervous laugh and did my best not to fall.  
  
The moment I saw Jake, everyone else vanished. He was so handsome in his tux. So stunningly handsome and I had to remind myself I was marching down the aisle, and not running down the aisle.  
  
The moment I grasped Jake’s hands I let out a small laugh. “This is weird,” I whispered.  
  
“Shh,” Jake smiled, trying not to laugh himself. “The priest is trying to marry us.”  
  
The crowd laughed at our hushed whispers, but it wasn’t long before the ceremony was in full swing.  
  
I had my bridesmaids in a row behind me, and couldn't help but feel happy. I had Alice at the very end, then Leah and Jayla. Jake had Embry, Paul and Seth behind him.  
  
Lucy was our flower girl, much to her disagreement. However, she did it as "our wedding present to Jake and I" even though she thought the dress made her look like a kid.  
  
I felt a little sad as I had my parents sitting with my grandparents up the front, and Jake had none, but he assured me the Pack was his family. That the kids and I were his family. It made me very wary but more grateful for what I had - very grateful for Jake.  
  
Hunter and Lucy sat as far away from each other as they could get, yet Hunter stared at her most of the ceremony. Lucy, however, tried not to.  
  
At the end of priest's long speech, my mom was crying when we said I do, and I couldn’t help but kiss him before the priest said to...which gained another laugh from the guests.  
  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the priest said. “You may . . . keep kissing your bride,” he said with a smile.  
  
Everyone stood, giving a standing ovation. I couldn’t help but feel joy which ended up giving me watery eyes. Alice moved up the line of bridesmaids and gave me a tissue, to stop my happy tears from ruining my makeup.  
  
Lucy raced up and hugged us both. “Now I can actually say my parents are together,” she muttered.  
  
I shook my head and smiled. “You’ll get your day sweetie, I promise.”  
  
“Let’s not talk about that,” she said. “It’s about you guys. Now can I have the first slice of cake?”

* * *

The crowd dispersed into the area set up for the reception.  
  
Alice had yet again outdone herself. While the trees surrounding the makeshift dance floor, also had illuminating light. Bella talked about how similar it was to her set up. Just with more music and tables...and a lot more werewolves. There were so many big men rather than golden eyes this time around.  
  
Lucy was quick to scan the crowds and felt disappointed when she couldn’t find Hunter immediately. Almost sulking, she dragged herself to the outer edges of the dance floor, as the lights were too bright. She leaned herself against the nearest tree on the outskirts and watched as her parents danced in the middle of the dance floor. She envied them. She craved that sort of intimacy with Hunter. Her heart throbbing, she felt an emotion that wasn’t present with everyone else. While joy pulsed from the dance floor, there was a twinge of sadness, souring the taste.  
  
Lucy frowned and looked at the edges of the dance floor. Doing the same thing, Hunter leaned on a tree on the outskirts, watching the couples with envy.  
  
“Got you,” she whispered.  
  
Sneaking along in the darkness, she prepared herself, straightened out her white flower girl dress. Yes, she was the flower girl, no matter how much she complained about it. She insisted Rose be the flower girl, yet she was stuck in a dress that made her look twelve, and not in the dress she wanted. She wanted to look sexy like Zoey did in her long, skin-tight, white dress. Life was unfair, regardless, she refused to live her unfair life without Hunter.  
  
Getting closer to Hunter, he stayed very still, and she couldn't help but think how handsome he looked in his tux. His broad shoulders, his pushed back hair, it was a sight Lucy wanted to see for the rest of her life.  
  
Only inches away, she crept up behind him, about to jump him -  
  
“I can smell you, Lucy.”  
  
She paused.  
  
He didn’t turn to face her, just hunched his shoulders more and refused to look at her.  
  
He muttered, “You’d think I wouldn’t know you coming from a mile away? Or that’d I take my eyes off you for a second?”  
  
“Well you have,” she whispered.  
  
“No, I haven’t,” he said softly.  
  
Lucy almost scoffed, glancing around her as if this was some big disappointment. “Do you even miss me?”  
  
“Can you not feel it?” he asked.  
  
“Hard to tell over my own feelings being so loud,” she whispered.  
  
“You know I never meant to hurt you, Lucy.”  
  
“But you did,” she said.  
  
Hunter sighed.  
  
“Can you not even look at me?” she whispered quietly.  
  
“Not without breaking. This close and I can’t touch you.”  
  
“You could.”  
  
Hunter turned to face her with a confused look.  
  
“Thought you hated me,” he said.  
  
“Never,” she whispered.  
  
“I would.”  
  
Lucy looked down at her feet and remembered she’d kicked off her shoes long ago. She wiggled her toes in the earth and clasped her fingers in front of her.

It was the nerves making her hesitate. She didn't let it slow her down.  
  
“I never hated you. Mad? Yes, but I never hated you.”  
  
“You should be mad. Be mad, Lucy. I'm a bad man who you should stay away from.”  
  
“Stop pushing me away,” she growled.  
  
“Lucy-”  
  
She lost her cool and yelled, “Why are you calling me that? You never call me that,” but then she paused and tried to reign in her temper.  
  
“You told me not to call you by your nickname,” Hunter explained.  
  
“I was angry!” she said, “You were breaking my heart.”  
  
Hunter bowed his head once more.  
  
“Look at me!” she yelled.  
  
His eyes widened in response and he glanced at her in surprise.  
  
“The only thing I hate right now is that you’re breaking us apart for no reason!" she said.  
  
“There is a reason.”  
  
“No, there isn’t. You think you’re protecting me but it’s utter bullshit. You just decided that I couldn't handle sex like I was some sort-of schmuck. Some sort of weak human, but I'm not. I'm not weak, Hunter, and you're fucking pissing me off by assuming so."  
  
Hunter flinched from her words. Lucy never really swore - she thought it was un-classy of people to do so. “I thought I was doing what was best," Hunter said.  
  
“Well guess what, you don’t get to do that anymore because you obviously can't do it well!”  
  
“What?” Hunter looked up from straightening his cuffs.  
  
“I won’t let you escape out of my life without a fight, so let’s have it out right here!” she yelled and threw her hands up.  
  
“Are you crazy?”

“Maybe! So let’s go. You and me!” she said and readied her fist for a fight.  
  
“You expect me to fight you?” he muttered, looking around at the guests. No one was paying attention to them.  
  
“Well, I don’t know any other way to show you I’m willing to fight for you.”  
  
“By fighting me?” he questioned to clarify and tucked his hands into his pockets.  
  
“Yep, so let’s go! You win, we break up. I win, you don't get to question us again.” She readied her fists once more and widened her stance.  
  
“You’re crazy, Luna. I don’t understand you sometimes.”  
  
“Well, that's what happens when you’re in love. Its ride or die.”  
  
“Luna, why are you fighting this, huh?" Lucy dropped her fists and stared at him as he suddenly got agitated.  
"I’m sure there are plenty of other guys-” he swallowed hard, like was choking on the word.  
  
“Fuck you,” she said.

“What?” he muttered, staring at her in surprise.

Again, Lucy hardly swore yet she let the words fly now as if she used them in her everyday vocabulary. She did not like cussing because she felt like you should only use them when real anger required them. Hunter realised just how angry he'd made her.  
  
“This is the bullshit I’m talking about. You are such an idiot!” Lucy exclaimed.  
  
“Oh, I’m an idiot?”  
  
“Yes!” she growled and stepped closer.  
  
“How?” he growled, stepping within her range.  
  
“Because I imprinted on you too!” she screamed at him.  
  
Hunter's eyes widened and he took a step back. "What did you say?"  
  
“I -” she almost choked, and turned away from him.  
  
“Luna?”  
  
“I did. I did, I imprinted on you too. I just - I feel like I’m dying when I’m not around you.”  
  
“Luna,” he whispered breathlessly.  
  
“I’m sorry-”  
  
Hunter grasped her face and kissed her, brushing his tongue against her lower lip, and she moaned in response.  
  
She felt like she was falling backwards and realised, Hunter had taken them to the ground, roughly, but without hurting her. She could barely breathe as their kisses became desperate from weeks of missing out.  
  
She felt a rip at her thigh, and Hunter had accidentally ripped the dress. She didn’t care. She hated the childish dress.  
She grasped his face and kept him where he was, as she locked her legs around his waist.  
  
Good thing they were in the dark, away from prying eyes. They didn’t need light to see as they felt with their hands. She felt his hands touch everything he could, in an effort to remember what she felt like.  
  
“Privacy,” she gasped against his mouth. “I want privacy.”  
  
Hunter nodded, helping her up off the ground. No one noticed as they slipped away in the darkness.

* * *

William growled low in his throat as he watched Zoey twist and turn on the dance floor with grace. Her dress was a brilliant, blinding white, and her hair complimented it well. As she swayed her hips on the dance floor, William felt like he was swaying from all the liquor he had. Yeah technically, he wasn't at the legal drinking age but who was going to stop him? As William watched her, she would glance at him now and again, like she was teasing him.  
  
Eventually, he worked up the courage to walk up to her. His hands slid along her hips, as he pressed his chest against her back, and he whispered in her hair, “Having fun?”  
  
“Why yes,” she purred, “are you?”  
  
“I was watching you dance.”  
  
“I’m glad you like.”  
  
William grasped her hand and spun her, before pulling her back into his chest where he could hold her.  
  
“How’d you go finding a date?” she asked.  
  
“What do you mean? You’re my date.”  
  
“Me? Whatever do you mean?”  
  
“You said so yesterday.”  
  
“No, I only said I didn’t have one.”  
  
“And do you have one now?” he asked. She was toying with him, and he didn’t know why he loved it so much. So he went along with her games.   
He never liked the easy route anyway.  
  
“No,” she whispered. “Unfortunately, none of the boys here are that interesting. None willing to take me on.”  
  
“What a pity. They missed out,” William growled in her ear and spun her again.  
  
He danced with her, flirted with her, and fell head over heels for this girl who brought him to his knees.

* * *

Lucy collapsed on Hunter’s bed and he was soon to follow, kissing her desperately. His jacket was lost at the door, and she’d used his tie to drag him into the room before throwing it away.  
  
She was in the process of removing his belt when he growled, “Easy, Luna.”  
  
“Make me,” she growled and whipped out the belt. Pushing him down on the bed, she straddled him, undoing the buttons of his shirt at an alarmingly fast rate.  
  
Hunter became a little frightened at her dominance, yet turned on too. “Luna-”  
  
“Hunter, the time for flirting has passed.”  
  
“How far is this going to go?” he asked, pursuing his question regardless.  
  
“We’ll see,” she whispered. “It depends on how much you talk.”  
  
She ripped his shirt a little, before pushing both flaps aside and splaying her hands on his chest, his abs, his -  
  
"Luna! Not there," Hunter growled and caught her hand before it could slip beneath his waistline.

She almost groaned in delayed satisfaction. Hunter pushed himself onto his elbows and dared her to look him in the eye without saying a word.  
When she did, she bit her lip, silently begging him to touch her.  
  
Hunter paused, hanging his head, as his worries, his fears clouded his mind once again. She was so small and innocent. She didn't need his urges.  
So desperate to please him, she was forcing herself. He almost convinced himself that she was forcing herself, yet his brain wasn't quite thinking with the same  
amount of blood it usually did. That blood was someone else.  
  
"I'm ready for this," Lucy whispered. "It's never going to belong to anyone else than you," she assured him.  
  
Hunter's brain short-circuited as he realised what she was talking about. She wanted to give him her heart, her love, her virginity.  
  
“You sure, Luna? There's no going back,” he growled. He grasped her waist and sat up straight. "I can't take this back," he whispered against her lips.  
  
"It's yours, Hunter. I was made for you as you were for me. Doesn't matter if we wait another fifty years or five minutes,  
it's never going to change the fact that I belong to you."  
  
"I know, Luna, but maybe we should wait a little longer."  
  
"Sex isn't a big deal, Hunter. You're making it out to be like I'm going to lose something."  
  
"But you will. You lose your virginity, your innocence as they call it. Once that happens, I lose my life."  
  
Lucy smirked. "You afraid of Daddy?"  
  
Hunter hung his head. "Your dad doesn't really scare me. Hurting you scares me."  
  
Lucy needed to get past this. She needed to show him his fears were irrational.

"Really? You think you could hurt me? Like I would be so lucky," she muttered confidently. Lucy then grabbed his belt and shoved him at his chest with her other hand. "I should feel insulted that you don't think I can handle rough."

Hunter then frowned, suddenly a little confused. "Or maybe it's you, Hunter. Maybe you're afraid I'll get rough."

"What?"

Lucy ripped off his belt and he almost gasped. "Luna, careful."

"Or what? I might hurt you? I trust myself to not lose control because I'm strong and I don't let my wolf make me its bitch," Lucy said almost sweetly while dragging her finger down his chest.

"You don't have a wolf, Luna."

"Oh really," I said and suddenly the finger I dragged down his chest became clawed. Just her hands had changed. She'd spent a lot of time the past two days, finding out just how deep this wolf thing went with her.

Hunter breathed changed and frowned at the sharp claw biting into his skin. "Lucy, you didn't tell me."

"You broke up with me," she said back. "You didn't want me anymore."

"That's not fair. You know I want you," he said and caught her hand. "Luna, when did you phase?"

Lucy didn't want to explain the whole concept right now, she just wanted him back and holding her once more. "When you broke up with me," she muttered.

"Oh, Luna. I'm sorry," he pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.

"I have always had the wolf though," she whispered quietly. 

Hunter nodded his head. "I'm sorry, Luna. I am. I'm sorry I hurt you, I know how much imprinting hurts. God, I'm so sorry."

He quickly slid a hand around to the small of her back and pulled her against him. He kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip to leave a lasting impression.  
  
"Why won't you love me?" she whispered. "Why do you think I'm so weak?"

"I don't think you're weak, Luna. I promise you I don't."

"Prove it."  
  
She gasped, as he clasped her dress zipper at the back, undoing it till the fabric fell loose around her body.  
  
Not expecting what he saw, he groaned. “What is this Luna?” he almost pleaded.  
  
“Uh, lingerie?” she whispered innocently.  
  
“Why?” he whispered and kissed her neck.  
  
“For now," she whispered and bit her lip. "This was plan B.”  
  
“Was it now?” he growled and eyed her greedily.  
  
Hunter pushed the dress over her head until she remained in her lingerie.  
  
“You gonna touch me?” she whispered.  
  
“Please,” he moaned.  
  
Hunter cupped her breast, while his other hand, held her to him by the small of her back. His moan against her lips as she shifted against him, actually sent her into overdrive as well. He was _growing_ beneath her. His erection pushing against her and made those nerves set in. “Oh,” she whispered, “You like the lingerie?”  
  
He shook his head, not taking his eyes off of her. “Just you. I need to see you.”  
  
Lucy groaned and kissed him once more. Suddenly, his hand fell to the curves of her behind and he grasped her tightly, manoeuvring her against him. They both groaned at the sensation, and suddenly both thought the other was wearing too much clothing.  
  
Once stripped to nothing, Lucy felt very vulnerable. No man had ever seen her naked like this.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” he whispered and grasped her waist, pulling her underneath him and the blankets on top.  
  
Lucy didn’t make a sound and Hunter worried, thinking she suddenly changed her mind.  
  
“You scared, Luna?" he said so softly, kissing her shoulder.  
  
She shook her head. “Never with you. Just nervous. I've wanted this forever.”  
  
“I’ll take care of you, Luna. I promise," he said to her but was more of a reminder to himself.  
  
“I know,” she whispered. She grasped his face and kissed him, making it feel like any other make out session, until that final moment when it did happen.  
  
She flinched, but it wasn’t painful, and she smiled. “You’re mine,” she whispered.

“Always, my Luna.”  
  
_To be continued..._ _  
_


	33. Simple pleasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

Lucy awoke in Hunter’s arms and felt amazing. She cuddled into his side, rubbing her foot against his leg.  
  
He smiled in his snoozing daze and kissed her forehead before opening his eyes.  
  
“Morning beautiful,” he whispered.  
  
Rogue banged on the door and shouted, “Lucy if you’re in there, your dad’s looking for you.” There were loud footsteps as he ran back down the hall, and down the stairs.  
  
“Shit!” Lucy scrambled out of bed, as Hunter arose from his sleepy slumber, his hair tousled, his eyes barely open.  
  
“I wish you didn’t have to leave,” he said.  
  
“Well I prefer you alive, and given the fact that he doesn’t know we are back together, it’s our only saving grace right now.”  
  
Lucy hopped around the room as she tried to put on her dress once more, but was completely stuck.  
  
“Here,” Hunter muttered as he got to his feet, gloriously nude. He pulled the dress over her head then kissed her before she could make a sound.  
  
She noticed he was totally flaunting it.  
  
“Oh,” she whispered, and placed both her hands, palm flat on his chest.  
  
“It’s the morning. I can’t help it,” he muttered.  
  
“I can,” she whispered.  
  
Where Lucy would have dropped to her knees, Hunter grabbed her shoulders, and listened as Jacob barged his way into the house.  
  
“Maybe later,” Hunter said, and Lucy climbed out of the window.  
  
When Jake burst into Hunter’s room, for what felt like a normal Sunday to Hunter now, Jake asked Hunter if he'd seen were Lucy had gone to last night.  
  
Hunter was in bed with the covers drawn, pretending to wake up for the first time.  
  
“Uh, no. I didn’t see her after the reception. I left to go to bed early.”  
  
“Really, oh well then that’s that.” Jake picked up lacy red lingerie off the ground and looked at Hunter with a questioning gaze.  
  
“Uh,” Hunter swallowed. “That’s mine,” he said.  
  
“Really, I didn’t think you were that kinky Hunter. So you spent the night in lingerie by yourself, did you?”  
  
“Uh, yes.”  
  
“Well.” Jacob went to the window and shoved the lingerie at Lucy as she clung to the side of the house. “Lucy, your boyfriend is into some weird stuff.”  
  
Lucy clutched at it, to prevent it from falling and felt shocked that he knew she was there.  
  
He ducked back in the room. “I don’t know if you think I’m stupid Hunter, but I know my daughter’s smell, especially when it’s as thick as this.”  
  
Hunter kept quiet. Lucy's smell was all over him.  
  
“Oh,” Jake muttered and stuck his head out the window again. “You’re grounded too.”  
  
“What!” Lucy growled. She climbed back in the window, then folded her arms. “Why? That’s totally unfair.”  
  
“Really, well if it’s unfair, then you’re not grounded.”  
  
“Really?” she gasped.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Ugh!” she growled. She wanted to strangle him.  
  
“You’re grounded because no one knew where you were early this morning. My first thought should of been here, but since you guys split...it was my mistake to think you two could ever be kept apart.”  
  
“Then stop keeping us apart. I need him.”  
  
“What part of him?” Jake growled.  
  
“Everything but!” she growled.  
  
“Ouch bro,” Jake said. Hunter frowned.  
  
“God dad! I can’t tell if you’re serious or not. I love him. Whether romance is involved or not, but you can’t separate us because you don’t want me to grow up. I need him. Not for that intimate stuff, but because it hurts when I’m not with him. You should know that better than anyone.”  
  
Jake’s lips contorted as he thought about it.  
  
“Fine. You’re not grounded, but you’re sixteen. You guys aren’t old enough to have sex.”  
  
“Dad!”  
  
“You’re not, Lucy. So while I won’t ground you, you guys will be supervised.”  
  
“You have got to be kidding me,” Lucy groaned and threw her hands up.  
  
Hunter had yet to say a word.  
  
“You got that lover boy?” Jake growled.  
  
Hunter nodded.  
  
“Good. Let’s go Lucy.”  
  
“I’m staying,” she growled.  
  
“Well then.” Jake pulled up his desk chair and sat down watching them with feigned interest.  
  
“You are so annoying!” Lucy growled and stormed out of the room.  
  
“Have a good morning Hunter, and uh I’d do something about lingerie fetish. It’s obviously not working for you,” he said, and glanced down quickly, before ducking out the door.  
  
Hunter clutched the blankets tighter, to cover his erection.  
  
“Shit,” Hunter muttered.

* * *

William woke up in a room he didn’t recognise. “What the hell,” he muttered as he rolled over.  
  
“Hey,” a voice said.  
  
William vision cleared slowly and Zoey stood before him, a mug in her hands.  
  
“Hey, wake up,” she said, and nudged at him with her foot.  
  
William sat up straight in a hurry, clasping the blankets to his chest.  
  
“How did I get here?” he said groggily. Zoey raised her eyebrows.  
  
“Uh, you came here with me?” she whispered.  
  
“Oh god, did we?”  
  
“Did we what? Have the most amazing night of lives, where you made me come over and over again?” she said with excitement and dramatic flare.  
  
William’s eyes widened as he gazed at her, trying to recall his memory.  
  
“Uh yeah?” William guessed.  
  
“Then no,” she said simply.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Dude, you weren’t feeling well so we came back here and talked till you fell asleep.”  
  
William nodded, and pointed a finger in a agreement. “That bit I remember vaguely.”

She made a face, and rolled her eyes before she gave him the mug of coffee.  
  
“Hope your a coffee person cause it’s all my dad drinks.”  
  
“Thanks,” he muttered. “Well I’m glad I didn’t take advantage of you,” he said as he got out of bed.  
  
He looked down and yelped as he got back beneath the covers.  
  
“Where are my clothes?” he asked.  
  
“Oh yeah, about those. You said you didn’t need those.” She winked at him as she left him sitting there dazed. She really was a tornado. A mischievous succubus.

* * *

 Lucy sat in her room, and Hunter had yet to visit her today. Though she understood he might be embarrassed after this morning's rude interruption, Lucy craved Hunter's attention even more now. She felt this deep seated need to be by his side. It drove her crazy.  
  
“Mom!” she called out.  
  
No response.  
  
“Dad!” she called out.  
  
Again there was silence. She smiled evilly and ran down the stairs, full speed and saw her dad asleep on the couch. She silenced her swears, and tip-toed back upstairs. She crawled out her window instead this time.  
  
Hunter was just leaving his house as she reached his house. She grasped his hands, “I missed you.”  
  
Hunter smiled and kissed the back of her hand. “Had a hard time leaving the house with what I was left this morning.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I could fix that if you like,” she said under her breath.  
  
“Luna-”  
  
“My parents are asleep, I don’t know how long we have, so let’s go.”  
  
She grasped his hand and took off towards the tunnel and slammed the hatch shut once they were down below. Plunged into darkness, she screamed when something pinched her butt. She heard Hunter’s laugh and elbowed what she hoped was his rips.  
  
The tunnel’s lights came on slowly, and they tracked their way through the tunnel to their spot behind the waterfall.  
  
Hunter claimed her mouth the moment they got there. Desperate to touch, to claim her, and knew she didn’t mind. Which made it all the more appetizing.  
  
“God I’m starved for you,” he muttered against her lips.  
  
“You just had me,” she whispered.  
  
“No taste will ever be enough.”  
  
She grinned as he claimed her mouth once more. His tongue brushed against hers, as he took the lead. Tasting her, exploring her, feeling her.  
  
“Hunter,” she begged as she pulled away for breath.  
  
“Tell me,” he groaned and kissed her once. “Tell me and I’ll do it.”  
  
“Kiss me,” she whispered.  
  
Hunter grasped her face once more and left her breathless once more.  
  
“Not where I meant,” she muttered sheepishly.  
  
“Oh,” Hunter said, “I can do that too.”  
  
“After,” she whispered. “Me first.”  
  
Hunter seemed a little reluctant, but then Lucy went to get to her knees.  
  
Hunter grabbed her shoulders and kept her upright. “No,” he said. “Not like this.”  
  
He sat down on the rocky ground and she saddled up beside him. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “You don’t have to,” he whispered.  
  
“I want to,” she whispered. “Least I could do after last night.”  
  
She bit her lip and undid his zipper. “What you talking about,” he whispered. He sucked in a breath as she gently pulled him out.  
  
“You made it the best night ever,” she said and took him in her mouth.  
  
He groaned and his head fell back as he rested his weight back on his arms.  
  
“Fuck Lucy!”  
  
“What?” she panicked.  
  
“Easy," he begged. "You're too good at that." He meant every word.  
  
Lucy licked her lips and grinned before she bent down once more.  
  
Hunter bit back blue words and ended up clenching the back of Lucy’s neck.  
  
“Oh god, Luna!”  
  
It was pure torture for him as she brought him to the edge over and over again until he was lost from no release. She drove him insane. Though he’d give almost anything for this. Just being with her. Spending these intimate moments with her was more than enough to make his skin boil and his muscles tense.  
  
“Luna,” his voice was hoarse, as he begged her for release.  
  
She looked in the eye once, just once as she did it once more and it was enough. His hands balled up as his eyes screwed shut and his hips flexed. “Luna,” he moaned her name.  
  
Lucy amazingly took _all_ of him, and while it was an acquired taste, she didn't hesitate.  
  
Hunter watched her in amazement as she licked her lips, and he nearly had heart failure.  
  
“You’re something else, Miss Black.”  
  
She wiggled her eyebrows. “The least I could do, leaving you the way I did.”  
  
Hunter hung his head, a boyish grin on his face.  
  
“I don’t know how I got so lucky with you," Hunter breathed.  
  
She shrugged, a girly smile on her face. “It wasn’t necessarily easy, Hunter. I died. You nearly died. I forgot who you were. The list goes on.”  
  
“Guess I’m just counting this moment as one of my few blessings then.”  
  
Lucy smiled and climbed onto his lap, careful not to harm his precious cargo.  
  
“I want more,” she whispered.  
  
“More of what?” he asked, running the back of his hand down her cheek.  
  
“I need you,” she muttered, grasping the back of his neck.  
  
“Okay,” he nodded, even though he wasn’t a hundred percent sure what she was referring to.  
  
“Now,” she insisted.  
  
Hunter pushed her back till he could lean over her. As he kissed her thighs, she shook her head. “No hunter. I want _you_ now,” she begged.  
  
“Fine,” he said a little frustrated. He pulled her underwear down to her ankles and kissed her in between her legs. She screeched in joy, in pleasure but then sat up abruptly.  
  
“I said I need _you_ Hunter,” she whispered. "You!"  
  
“Did you mean sex?” he asked.  
  
She nodded like it was obvious. “Yes.”  
  
“Oh, Luna I just came, so it’s a bit late for that.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Well one, I don’t have any protection. Two, I’m not ready for another round.”  
  
“Oh,” she whispered.  
  
“I’ll make it up to you,” he promised and kissed her throat.  
  
She nodded but wasn’t quick enough to react when he pushed her back and kissed her again...on her lower set of lips.  
  
“Hunter,” she cried.  
  
“Shh, Luna. You’ll wake the dead with that sort of screaming.”  
  
Lucy covered her mouth with her hand, to stifle the moans he dragged out of her, in long lapping licks. Just went she thought she could take no more, he stopped. Her hands clenched before he blew on her most sensitive flesh. “Huunntterrr!”  
  
“Shh,” he hushed and took once more to his torturous pleasure.  
  
“Please,” she begged. “Please!”  
  
“I wanna hear the magic words,” he muttered.  
  
“Please, Hunter.”  
  
“No,” he growled, tasting her more.  
  
“Please I beg you, please finish me!”  
  
“Come on Lucy, I know you can do a little better than that."

This time he didn’t lap at her, he sucked. It made her hips rear off the ground, and he threw an arm over her stomach to keep her in place.  
  
“Come on Lucy, say it for me.”  
  
“Please Hunter, I want to come. Please.”  
  
Hunter smiled before finishing his sinful tactics and made her spasm all over again like he did last night. He’d never get enough of watching her come undone.”  
  
“Atta girl,” he whispered as she quivered from the aftershocks.  
  
“Hunter,” she murmured, tired.  
  
“Don’t worry Luna, I got you.”  
  
He readjusted her clothes, putting them in place once more, then proceeded to pick her up.  
  
As he walked back home, he helped her up the steps and out the hatch and once they got to her house, by some miracle her parents were still conked out on the couch.  
  
She leaned on Hunter a lot. Trusting him to get her back safely.  
  
“Don’t leave me,” she whispered. “Kiss me.”  
  
Hunter climbed into the small bed beside her and cuddled her from behind. God, just the thought her pressed against him - oh god.  
  
He grew tight in his pants once more and she giggled, before grinding her behind against his crotch.  
  
“Lucy,” he complained.  
  
Lucy's smile faded, but she wasn't disappointed. “I know," she whispered.  
  
“We’ll have plenty more chances,” he said.  
  
“You better carry around more protection then.”  
  
Hunter grinned and kissed her neck. Feeling better than he had in weeks.

* * *

William was growing very self-aware of how he acted around Zoey, and everyone else was starting to notice too. While she teased and flirted with him, he was the more noticeable one of the two. He would drop everything at her beck and call.  
  
As he found himself finishing up for the night in the rec hall, he was suddenly pulled into the kitchen. Thrown across the counter, with quite a lot of strength, William growled low in his chest before he saw who it was.  
  
“Let me see those teeth,” she said. “I’ll play with your beast any day.”  
  
“What are you doing, Zoey?”  
  
She silenced him with her own lips. She’d stolen their first kiss.  
  
“Shh, pretty boy. Now are you gonna do me or not?” she said.

_To be continued..._


	34. Deeper than physical love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.
> 
> So this chapter will be flashbacks to the wedding night, in order to fix the lack of smut for some viewers.  
> Thanks for reading guys.

_The night of the wedding..._

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered and grasped her waist, pulling her underneath him and the blankets on top.  
  
Lucy didn’t make a sound and Hunter worried, thinking she suddenly changed her mind.  
  
“You scared, Luna?" he said so softly, kissing her shoulder.  
  
She shook her head. “Never with you. Just nervous. I've wanted this forever.”  
  
“I’ll take care of you, Luna. I promise," he said to her but was more of a reminder to himself.  
  
“I know,” she whispered. She grasped his face and kissed him, making it feel like any other make out session, until that final moment when it did happen.  
  
She flinched, but it wasn’t painful, and she smiled. “You’re mine,” she whispered.

“Always, my Luna.”

Hunter began pursuing a slow rhythm that he hoped was right for her. Every touch, every kiss was intentional.

"You okay," he whispered in her hair. His voice was gravelly and deep.

She reached for his face, grasped it and then tugged his head down, till she could kiss him.

His groan of satisfaction against her lips, made her muscles tense up briefly, and he pulled back from her.

"Luna," he moaned, "You're going to finish me before we even start."

Lucy couldn't help but smile and reached up to kiss him again, but he pulled away, even more, pushing her down by her shoulder gently.

"No, I think I need to make you still first," he said softly.

Hunter kissed his way down her white, silky skin, kissing the curves of her breasts, cupping them as he went.

"Oh, and how are you going to do-"

She gasped as his mouth closed over hot flesh. "Hunter," she moaned, and her head was thrown back. Her legs strained to come back together, but his shoulders kept them apart.

"Keep still," he growled playfully.

"Make me," she whispered breathlessly. She refused to let him think he could dominate the situation.  
If he thought he could too much then he'd go back to the utter nonsense of her being as breakable as a china doll.

Hunter's hand hooked under and around her leg until he almost hugged her leg to his shoulder. Instead, he placed that arm across her belly to hold her to the mattress. While he loved her playfully challenging him, he had small pangs of worry that his wolf would pursue that further. Yet, his wolf lay dormant in him at the moment. Maybe it was as glad to have her back as he was.

He kissed her slowly. Dancing, teasing his tongue over her most sensitive flesh. It made her squirm within his hold. "Please," she rasped.

Hunter smiled but his wolf awoke to the sound of her pleas, curling along his spine, until his muscles flexed, and sweat broke over the golden skin of his back.

Yet his wolf didn't break out, Hunter kept his control by breathing through it, and then took his time pleasuring her till her limbs were too heavy to lift. She never screamed, just moaned her release as Hunter took his time making it slow so it was a gentle but strong orgasm.

"Hunter," she whispered.

"I want more," he growled, gently biting her inner thigh.

"No, please," she begged.

Hunter suppressed his inner pride, his inner desires, and reared up until he covered her body once more. Slowly, he pushed into her once more and bit back a curse as she still had the energy to clench around him. She was liquid silk. A hot, tight glove around him.

Hunter felt his wolf push forward, rearing to the front of his mind.

Lucy looked at Hunter as his eyes changed to gold and instead of making it worse, she stroked his neck. "Hello," she whispered. No fear in her. She was totally calm.

There was the sound a wolf makes as it circles its prey but Lucy remained calm. "Hey, it's okay," she said, stroking him gently. "I'm okay. You're okay. Listen, you can't just interrupt like this, maybe later I'll let you stroke _my_ wolf." The wolf's growl died down and Hunter's eyes slowly changed back to dark brown.

"Hey," she whispered, kissing his neck as if nothing happened.

"How did you-"

"Told you," Lucy said with a hidden smile. She knew he wouldn't hurt her and here was her proof. She'd got him and now he had no excuse to ever hurt her again by leaving.

Hunter shook his head a bit dumbfounded. There wasn't a scratch on her. His wolf didn't attack her. His Lucy was amazing!

Hunter licked and sucked at her bottom lip, making her groan. She tasted sweeter somehow. He kept rewarding her with those little kisses. Fuck, he couldn't believe this. Lucy wasn't hurt. The wolf didn't hurt her and yet they were having sex. He was so worried but now it felt like he'd worried for nothing. 

Hunter buried deeper inside her, just needing to feel all of her because of how overcome with love he was.   
He was too happy. He would never let her go again and he was an idiot for doing so in the first place.

Hunter opened his eyes, reminding himself where he was because he was getting lost in her. He wanted to remember this.  
He wanted to remember the ecstasy on her face and the way she clung to him. Her face was glowing and the picture of ecstasy . . . no, wait.

Hunter slowed the movement of his hips. No, he needed to slow down.

"Hunty, don't stop," she moaned, shifting her hips to make the movement herself.

"Shh, my Luna. I need protection."

"Hunty-"

"Hold on," he whispered. He kissed her again unable to help himself. "Okay, one more," he said and kissed her again then pulled back. "I have to-" She kissed him. He began pushing into her once more at the feeling, unable to resist . . . he reared his head backwards.

"Wait, hold on," he literally begged. She continued to cling to him, pressing kisses down his neck and stroking his back. It seemed almost impossible to pull out, but he did . . . reluctantly and reached into his bedside drawer. Lucy heard the rip of foil as Hunter fiddled around with the rubber.

"Hunter," she whispered, her voice laced with sex and everything he wanted to hear.

"Almost got it," he growled in frustration. "I hate this." Lucy almost frowned, thinking he was referring to the sex but then he tucked his head into the crook of her neck and settled between her hips. "It's not gonna feel like you," he whispered before he thrust into her.

She cried out at the abruptness and brutality, however, it didn't faze her. She could tell the difference the condom made, yet she didn't care at that moment because of how incredibly turned on she was. She needed him and she was going to get her way. 

"Harder," she begged.

Hunter began a harsh pace that Lucy could endure and she rewarded him with long, pink scratch marks down his back, that he would wear with pride.

"More," she gasped. Hunter willing to turn the world on his head for her, complied with any request she gave him. Hell, he'd be a dancing monkey for her.

He grasped her leg and lifted it to enter her at a deeper angle. She cried out in pleasure and he kissed her neck in response.

"Please," she begged. "Please."

Hunter became a little confused as to what she was pleading for but then she came and the amount of pressure from her muscles on his own sensitive flesh, caused his own orgasm to tackle him from behind.

They both cried their pleasure. "I love...I love it," she whispered.

Hunter collapsed on her, unable to help it, and smiled. Both of them blissfully unaware of the world around them.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath, "You're too good at that," he said.

Lucy scoffed, "Yeah," she said sarcastically. "I did it all, I'm that good."

Hunter chuckled, kissing the flesh above her breast. One day he was going to kiss every inch of her.

Hunter was quick to recover, realising his heavy weight on top of her and flipped them until she laid limp on his chest. "I don't deserve this," he whispered in her ear, before kissing her forehead.

He stroked her hair with one hand while the other laid on her hip as his thumb stroked the soft skin.

"We do. After the hell we've been through, this seems like the first instalment of many compensations to come."

* * *

_In the back of the training room, the night of the wedding..._

"Zoeyy, is this my house?" William asked.

"Sure, darling."

Zoey dropped to her knees, pulling down William's pants as she did.

"Woah, woah, woah. Zoey!" William said, slurring his words.

"What?"

"You have red hair," William said. "I always think about your red hair."

Zoey rolled her eyes and palmed his fully erect length.

"Oh," William said.

"Shh, big guy. We don't wanna get caught."

Zoey sucked him hard and fast, till William's head hit the wall he was pressed against. His head felt like it was spinning.

"Zoey," he growled.

"What?" she whispered, stroking him.

"I don't think I'm sober enough for this."

"No kidding."

"Then why are we doing this?"

"I'm scratching that itch of yours. Maybe then you'll stop pursuing me."

"Can't," William slurred.

"Why not?" Zoey growled as she stood to her feet.

"I just can't," he said. "You're so pretty."

Zoey groaned, expressing her frustration as she threw up her hands before adjusting her dress then threw her long hair over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away. Pull your pants up and go find a bed to crash on."

"But I love you, Zoey," he muttered.

She stopped in her track. "A lot of people love me, Will. Not many people can handle me though."

"I'm meant to."

"Why do you say that?"

William stayed quiet. Zoey turned to face him then slapped him awake.

"Why would you say that? Why are you meant to handle me?" she said louder.

"Oh," he whispered, nodding his head. "Because I imprinted on you. Yeah, you're the only girl who I've ever fallen in love with, and I can't-" William seemed confused for the words. "I can't stay away."

Zoey frowned at him, then brushed her hair out of her face. "Fine. We'll see then."

She grasped his hand. "Come on then, darling. Let's go talk about it."

_To be continued..._


	35. Frightening possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

At the break of dawn, William stretched out feeling amazing, then he glanced up to see Emily standing over him.

“Ah!” William yelled and fell off the bench.

“Will, what are you doing naked in this kitchen? Food is prepared on this bench, you know?”

William glanced around searching for his clothes. His shirt was hanging on the pots and pans, and his pants hung from Emily's fingertips. “Looking for these?” she said.

“Sorry Ms Uley. Wild night. Pranks and that, you know?”

He snatched his pants out of her hands and quickly put them on, as he tried to hide from her gaze as much as possible.

“What's going on with you, Will?”

“Nothing. I promise. Please just don't tell anyone.”

William stumbled out the kitchen door, putting on his shirt in a rush and then slammed the front door of the mess hall.

He needed to have words with that girl. Zoey would be the death of him.

* * *

Lucy stretched out on her bed and remembered yesterday. They had a nice family dinner that Hunter was invited to after an easy day of chores. Weirdly enough William didn't come home for dinner nor after. While she worried about it, her dad didn't care. The double standards were cruel.  
  
“Morning hun,” Jake said, “Breakfast?”  
  
“No, thanks. I’m heading out to see Hunter.”  
  
“Of course you are, but lover boy would agree that you should eat something first.”  
  
Lucy groaned as she parked it on the breakfast stool.  
  
William attempted to sneak in through the back door.  
  
“Well, good morning, my son. Late night adventures?” Jake said.  
  
William scratched the back of his head as if embarrassed. “Something like that,” he said.  
  
“Well, you know you should let me know.”  
  
“Sorry, I was kind of held up.” A memory of Zoey climbing on top of him and holding him down flashed through his mind.  
  
Jake wiggled his eyebrows. “Well don’t forget to wear protection.”  
  
“Dad!” William complained, annoyed, and stomped off to his room.  
  
“Why’d I say?” Jake asked Lucy, with a dumbfounded look.  
  
Lucy rolled her eyes and slid off the stool. “You’ll learn one day, Dad. After you grow up of course,” she said before closing the front door behind her as she left.  
  
Jake looked over at me. “You know, that girl is becoming a smart-ass,” Jake said.  
  
“Why are you looking at me?” I growled.

* * *

Lucy knocked on Hunter’s door and Emily opened it.  
  
“Right on time Lucy, he just got grounded.”  
  
“What?” she gasped.  
  
“This is unfair,” Hunter growled. “I didn’t do anything.”  
  
“Oh, I think so," Emily growled.  
  
“What happened,” I whispered. “Hunter’s usually-”  
  
“You’re in trouble too, Lucy.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Oh yes. I found a used condom in Hunter’s waste bin when making his bed this morning.”  
  
“Your mom cleans your room?” Lucy said as she glanced at Hunter over his shoulder.  
  
Hunter growled, “I do. She likes to snoop.”  
  
“Careful Hunter or that’s another week.”  
  
“You’re so embarrassing, mom!”  
  
“Good, it’ll keep you two safe," she said. “I’d head home Lucy before I tell your father what I found.”  
  
Lucy gulped and watched as Emily shut the door.  
  
“I can’t believe you. You don’t know how much this will hurt her or me!” Hunter growled.  
  
Emily stuck her body in the door jam and leaned in close to Lucy. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I just don’t think you guys should be at that stage yet.”  
  
Lucy frowned at Emily confused.  
  
“Hunter’s a good boy but I care about you, Lucy. He’s becoming more aggressive every day and while he might not necessarily hurt you, the demands of a teenage boy could be too much, you know?”  
  
Lucy nodded her head, though she didn’t quite fully understand why.  
  
“Hang in there for a few days, I think you guys are rushing way too much," she said.  
  
“No offence, Ms Uley, I know it's in your best interest to protect us both, but we already know our boundaries, because we know each other’s souls. I know it’s something you might not be ready for, just like my dad, but it goes way beyond sex.” Lucy kept a steady tone, as Emily stared at her in shock.

“I get it, you’re not ready for Hunter to grow up and that you fear that he will hurt me, in some way, but he hasn’t, and I doubt that’s going to happen based on where we’ve been. It’s okay, though. Tell Hunter I’ll see him later. Have a nice day, Ms Uley."  
  
Emily watched as Lucy walked away, dumbfounded. No, gobsmacked, she turned back to face Hunter. “I see why you like her,” she said.

* * *

William sat on his bed fiddling his fingers as he thought about last night. She’d taken him and his beast on, calling on him again and again till he broke. Yet she didn’t care. The beast’s eyes stared at her through him most of the night, and she didn’t seem to mind.  
  
She drove him insane, holding him down as he cried his pleasure. He had never known anybody to demand this much of him, take so much control from him, and completely own him. Yet she fucking left him that morning! Just left.  
  
The tease. She was a bloody tease, giving him the night of his life, without the intimacy, the pleasure of holding her in the early hours of the dawn. He’d be damned if he let her slip away without telling him why.

He was going to own Zoey. She was going to be his. She couldn't be allowed to use and abuse him - and then get away with it.

* * *

Hunter attempted to climb out of his window when he was dragged back into the room by his collar.  
  
“Not even five minutes. Really?” Emily growled.

“I won’t apologise for wanting to see my girl.”  
  
“You’re grounded, Hunter.”  
  
“Why? Give me a good reason, because having sex with Lucy isn’t a good one.”  
  
“You’re not even sixteen, Hunter!”  
  
“And how old were you? How old were your parents? How old were Lucy’s parents? Age doesn’t matter.”  
  
“It does to a degree and while you think you’re old enough to, the fact you can’t go five minutes after without seeing her proves how young and immature you are.”  
  
“You make no sense!” he exclaimed. “That’s love, mom! She’s my soulmate. I did that before we had sex, and would have my entire life, even if we hadn’t.”  
  
Emily shook her head, crossing her arms. “You are taking it too fast, Hunter.”  
  
“Fast? We’ve been together since we were kids. We just crave each other’s attention. We waited four years since we got together.”  
  
“You’re a male wolf, and those urges you wolves get-  
  
“Are manageable. I’m not a savage. And besides, Lucy handled my wolf just fine.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Hunter hung his head, scratching his neck, then rubbed it like it was sore. “During, he made an appearance, and she put him right back where he belonged, barely doing anything. She just talked to it. It was terrifying,” Hunter admitted.  
  
“You’re kidding,” Emily muttered.  
  
“No, mom. I’m not. I didn’t want to go there because of that reason, but she proved she could handle it.”  
  
Emily thought deeply about it, still scattered at Lucy’s power.  
  
“Look mom. The only reason we did it, wasn’t because it was just about it, it was about us. We just thought it was the right time. That’s all there is to it,” Hunter said, and sat down on his bed, leaning his weight on his thighs. “I love her, mom.”  
  
“Well, that was obvious from the day you two met,” Emily muttered. “I just worry about her, and what will happen to you if anything went wrong. When your father hurt me, he almost destroyed himself with guilt. I don’t want the same fate for you.”  
  
“I doubt that would ever happen,” Hunter muttered.

She shook her head, wiping any excess moisture from her eyes. “Fine,” she muttered. “You’re not grounded, but know this Hunter, you thought her death was the worst pain you ever felt, it’s nothing compared to hurting her. And she feels your pain, remember?”  
  
Hunter ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. His skin was tight all over, and his hands clenched the bed. He needed his Lucy, but now his mom had him worried. Could he ever accidentally hurt her?

* * *

Lucy curled up on her bed that night with her book and was really into her chapter when Hunter knocked on her window.  
  
She put up a hand to signal him to wait. Hunter frowned as she laid there on her bed reading - ignoring him.  
  
“Lucy,” he growled, and tapped on the window again.  
  
Lucy finished her page, before opening the window him.  
  
“That wasn’t nice,” he said before he grasped her waist and kissed her. All the way down, he laid kisses from her ear to her throat. He nipped at her collarbone.  
  
“Down boy,” she muttered, “Aren’t you supposed to locked up?”  
  
“No, I think your little speech worked.”  
  
Lucy rolled her eyes before detaching herself from him, so she could sit on her bed. “That’s funny. No adult listens to me.”  
  
“Not so true, I think it’s more just your parents.”  
  
“Sounds about right,” Lucy sighed.  
  
“You okay?” he asked. He sat down beside her on her bed and soothed her by rubbing small circles on his back.  
  
“No,” she whispered. He leaned in and kissed her throat.  
  
“What’s wrong, Luna,” he whispered softly. He left soft kisses down her neck. "Tell me so I can make it better."  
  
“I need you,” she whispered back, her eyes locking with his.   
  
Hunter’s eyebrows shot up. “What? Like now?”  
  
She gave him a look and he knew all he needed to know. “I left the condoms at home. Was kind-of making a point to mom that we aren’t crazy for sex,” he said.  
  
“We aren’t,” Lucy said. “I just...I didn't see you all day. I missed you.” She stood up and went over to her dresser. She pulled out the condoms she’d hidden there.  
  
“I need you,” she whispered. “Even if it isn’t this.” She gestured to the foil in between her fingertips. “I just crave intimacy with you,” she whispered.  
  
“Same here, Luna,” he whispered before he grasped her hips and pulled her down on his lap.  
  
Hunter brushed his mouth of hers and her core tightened at the mere touch of him. Her hands clasped on to his biceps and she moaned softly against mouth.  
  
“My parents are asleep next door,” she whispered.

“Oh,” he said. The words almost killed his boner.  
  
“You scared?” she whispered, teasing him.  
  
He smirked, jerking his head back. “That’s mean, Luna. You’d know I’d do anything regardless of the consequences, just because you asked.”  
  
“We don’t have to do anything,” she whispered innocently, batting her eyelashes.  
  
“Come on now, Luna, there is no need to toy with me. I can smell your arousal more than the roses outside your window.”  
  
“Well then,” she whispered, daring him.  
  
He groaned, biting his lip before taking her down to the bed, and he covered her body with his.  
  
The softest moan escaped her lips the moment he bit softly on her neck and he flinched back. “Shh, Luna.”  
  
She glanced up at him, with eyes that screamed desire and his brain became unplugged, no longer thinking clearly.  
  
He wrenched off his jacket and stood to his feet before stripping off his shirt. She bit her lip, watching the undressing show before her. He was pure-muscle that was wrapped up in deliciously, gorgeous, golden skin. Their gazes locked and he pushed his thick hair back. Smiling, he kicked off his shoes and then nearly jumped back on her.  
  
“You’re gonna need to be real quiet, Luna.”  
  
She nodded excited, as she grasped his belt, but he caught her hand. "Not yet," he said. He looked at her with a sultry look and she almost combusted then.  
  
He took off his belt slowly as he knelt between her legs and she couldn’t help but watch. She could feel an overwhelming desire, making her stomach tingle and her panties wet.

He kissed her once more, dipping in the tip of his tongue before wrenching back to push the pants off his legs, one at a time.  
  
She then noticed how overdressed she was. Over-excited, she sat up quickly, nearly knocking Hunter over and removed her night grown in a single go. She didn’t wear bras to bed often, as they were uncomfortable.  
  
Now they sat there, staring into each other’s eyes, in their underwear.  
  
She blinked slowly and hesitated before Hunter kissed her once more. Quick, slow, he varied in the way his mouth pressed against hers, and when she thought she knew how this was going to go he would change the pace of the kiss again.   
  
She grasped at his neck with both hands and felt his pulse racing.  Wanting him to bypass the foreplay since she wanted him now, she grasped at his growing length and massaged him over the fabric.   
  
He groaned against her mouth, withdrawing back. “That eager, Luna?” he whispered, breathing hard.   
  
She nodded her head, showing her intent before he sat back, grasping her knee then slid both hands down either of her thighs as he locked his gaze on her beautiful eyes.  
  
She almost felt like she would combust, feeling his touch and wouldn’t let her look away. Not from any force but the most exciting touches and the silent pleas, begging to be watched - she just couldn't look away.  
  
He slid her underwear off with ease, as she’d helped by lifting both her legs, pressed together till they were raised all the way at his shoulder.  
  
She half expected him to jump her, instead he hooked his hand under knees, holding them, as he leaned to the side of them and kissed her.  
  
“Hunter,” she whispered, “No more teasing, please.”  
  
Hunter’s eyebrows raised as he glanced down at her. “Okay,” he grasped both ankles with both hands, pulled them apart and slid in.  
  
Lucy gasped and her back arched. “When did you take them off?” she gasped.

“You got to pay more attention, Luna,” he said playfully.  
  
He thrust into her a few times before she started groaning loudly, and he dropped her legs in a hurry, leaning over her until he covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
“Quiet Luna,” he whispered and readjusted himself. He almost laid on her side, as he leaned his weight on the arm he was also using to keep a hand over her mouth. The other hand curled around her knee then grasped it tightly as he held it so he could gain better access.  
  
She moaned loudly, but the sound came out muffled.  
  
“Tap my shoulder if it gets too much,” he said, before thrusting into her vigorously. Her one arm that wasn’t trapped under him, reached over to grasp at his bicep, holding on tightly.  
  
The hand over her mouth wasn’t enough as the sounds from her got louder, and he feared her parents would wake.  
  
“Luna, shh.” He removed his hand over her mouth then slid it beneath her head, till he could grasp her neck, and angle it for a better kiss.  
  
The sound of her enjoyment reverberated outwards and he caught the sound with his mouth. While the both probably sounded like animals, Lucy did worry at a few points about waking her dad but forgot those fears just as quickly as they arrived.  
  
“Hunter,” she whispered. He pressed her forehead against his as her eyes squeezed shut in overwhelming pleasure.  
  
He saw and felt her pleasure as she came undone. He felt her tense around him. She clamped down so hard on his erection, he let go of her neck and pushed away, pulling away from her quickly, and came all over her sheets and legs.  
  
“Shit,” he muttered.  
  
Lucy sat up quickly and bit her lip. “That was probably really reckless of us.”  
  
“That was my fault, not yours,” he said and grasped her neck to pull her in for a quick kiss.  
  
“It is because I’m responsible for what happens too.”  
  
“I don’t think I did inside of you,” he said quietly. “I’m so stupid. I wasn’t thinking straight.”  
  
“I’m sure it will be okay,” Lucy said and pressed her forehead against his.  
  
“Maybe my mom was right, I’m not as well tuned to my brain when I’m with you, as I thought I was.”  
  
Lucy frowned. “Don’t bring anyone else into this, you’re ruining the moment.”  
  
“Sorry,” he muttered. “Hold on.” Hunter took off quickly from the bed, only to return with tissues and other things to clean up the mess.  
  
Lucy surveyed the bed, as he cleaned her up, which was a nice and caring gesture. One she couldn’t help but smile at.  
  
They lucked out when it was just her bed sheets that were now wet, and it was easy enough to remove them and replace them with new ones in a few moments.  
  
“I’ll do the washing first thing,” Lucy said, as Hunter climbed into bed, only to have him open the blankets and welcome her into his embrace. The bed was small with limited room, so it was a good thing they tucked up so close together - they didn’t really need the space.  
  
“Don’t worry, Hunter, I think we’re fine. I think next time the protection goes on first though.”  
  
Hunter stifled a growl. “As much as I agree with that, I hate it. Not the saving you from pregnancy part, or how tight it feels, just how it doesn’t feel the same as when natural with you. Feeling you is the best part of it.”  
  
Lucy smiled as she tucked in closer, thinking about how blessed she was to have a man like him.  
  
_To be continued..._


	36. Disturbing information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

Hunter woke to the feeling of warmth. A smile on his face even before he opened his eyes.

He felt the absence of Lucy and opened his eyes as he rolled over to lay on his back.

Jake hovered over the bed, scowling down at Hunter.

“Ah!” Hunter yelled and scrambled before falling off the bed.

Lucy looked up as she heard Hunter’s yell and slammed the washing machine lid shut.

“Washing this early in the morning, Lucy?” I muttered.

She gasped and turned around in fright, till she pressed herself against the washing machine.

I raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, I bled all over my sheets last night. On my period. Embarrassing mess,” she said.

“I'm so convinced,” I muttered.  
  
Lucy smiled a half smile, before taking off in a rush, brushing past me in the doorway. Lucy was quick to reach her room and gasped when she saw her dad holding Hunter by the scruff of his neck.  
  
“Something tells me you knew the boy was in your bed,” Jake growled at her.  
  
“Dad, please! Let him go,” she muttered.  
  
“I thought you were smarter than this Lucy. You promised me you’d behave if I let you see him.”  
  
“We have been behaving.”  
  
“I doubt that,” I said, coming up the stairs. I stood beside her with my arms crossed. “What’s on your sheets, Lucy?”  
  
“Nothing,” Lucy said.  
  
Jake perked up his ears, “Sheets? What sheets?”  
  
“Lucy. Please tell me-”  
  
“It’s nothing!” Lucy yelled. She ran forward and pushed her father, but he barely flinched.  
  
“What’s gotten into you, Lucy!” Jake said concerned.  
  
Lucy pushed at him again, using more force with her psychokinetic abilities. This time he stumbled back and let go of Hunter. Lucy was quick to grasp Hunter’s hand and run out the door with him.  
  
I watched them slide by and saw Hunter’s anxious face. I shook my head as I approached Jake, “You okay?” I muttered, placing a hand on his chest.  
  
“Yeah, damn kid is getting strong,” he said, brushing it off.

“We are in trouble, Jake,” I whispered as I crossed my arms. I began studying Lucy’s room. All the girly, childish things in here just didn’t seem right in more. She just wasn’t my little girl anymore.  
  
“Yes, that girl will be the death of us.”  
  
“No, Jake.” I closed my eyes in frustration. “She’s not a little girl anymore. She a woman, though she still acts childish from time to time, she’s transitioning. She’s almost eighteen, and we can’t stop that.”  
  
“What are you saying, Ness?” Jake said concerned.  
  
“You know, Jake. You deny it, but you know. She isn’t as innocent as we keep trying to pretend she is. She’s growing up.”  
  
“No,” Jake said, and began to pace.  
  
“Yes, Jake. Just like me and you, everyone grows up.”  
  
“No, she can’t. She is my little girl.”  
  
“Who has fallen madly in love with a boy and can’t think of anything else. It’s time you face what you’ve been trying to ignore.”  
  
Jake’s eyes widened. “No.”  
  
“You know she has, Jake. You told me you found lingerie in his room. You know what that means.”  
  
“No, she’s innocent. My little girl wouldn’t -”

“Yes, Jake. You’re going to have to accept it. No matter how hard you try, they will find each other, so there is no use fighting it.”  
  
“I will fight Ness because she’s my girl. I’ll be damned if I let that Uley boy knock her up!’  
  
I shook my head. “And if he does, what then? If it happened, you can’t change that.”

Jake’s eyes widened in shock once more, and I shook my head. “No, Jake. She’s not pregnant, nor will she be for a long time I imagine. She might never be. But she will have sex-”  
  
“La!” Jake yelled and put his fingers in his ears. “La, lah, la, lah, lah! I’m not listening!”  
  
“Jake,” I whispered.

“No! I won’t even listen to you talk hypothetically about her having that with him!”  
  
“But it will happen if it hasn’t happened already...which I think it has.”  
  
“No,” Jake whispered as he hung his head.

“I’m sorry Jake, but every little girl becomes a woman at some point and...I think she has.”  
  
Jake hung his head even lower and almost collapsed down as he sat on Lucy’s bed.  
  
“Jake, she’s a good girl. She isn’t doing anything illegal. She’s doing what she thinks is right and her and that boy have something that you and I should be able to understand.”  
  
“How?” Jake growled.  
  
“Because we have it too. Jake, we were crazy for each other-”  
  
“Still are,” Jake muttered.  
  
I smiled. “Yes, still are. And just like us, they are too, because they are soulmates, Jake. You saw his pain when he lost her all those years ago. You’ve seen him remain loyal too. He’s the best boy Lucy’s going to get, and I think they are good for each other.”  
  
“No boy is good enough for her,” Jake muttered.  
  
“Hunter is.”  
  
Jake sighed and scratched the back of his head.  
  
I hugged his side. “Besides, he’ll be Alpha one day, and -”  
  
“And that will be too much for her," he growled.  
  
“No, I don’t think it will. Have you seen Hunter? Have you actually watched the two of them together?”  
  
Jake made a sound of disgust.  
  
“Not what I meant, Jake. Just look at the way he watches her. The way he does whatever she asks. I mean he even beats you there, Jake.”  
  
Jake growled and stood to his feet. He grasped my waist and pressed his forehead to mine. “I’m not submissive.”  
  
“And neither is Hunter, yet he submits to her. He will be aggressive all day then as soon as Lucy appears he becomes a puppy.”  
  
“Your point?”  
  
“We need someone who is a fierce protector over Lucy. If anything was to happen to us, he'll be there. We can’t watch Lucy all the time, yet Hunter remains at her side. Protecting her.”  
  
“He didn’t save her-”  
  
“You damn well know that wasn’t his fault. He tried to sacrifice himself even before he was a wolf. It was Lucy who lunged at that bitch. Lucy got herself hurt.”  
  
“It was reckless,” Jake growled.  
  
“It’s love, Jake. It’s what any of us in love would have done. Hunter killed that bitch, trying to protect her. He didn't run and hide, he fought. Ever since, Lucy has been safe, no danger has come her way, because she has him at her side.”  
  
“I still don’t like it.”  
  
“You don’t have to like it. You just can’t ignore it anymore. You have to let her be her own person.”  
  
“So what? You expect me to give her own shack with the boy and say ‘Hey, here’s a house for privacy. Give me a couple of grandkids, and have fun you two!”  
  
“No, Jake. You’re being dramatic. No, just stop being so harsh on them. It’s better to embrace change than go against it, or you might lose her Jake.”  
  
“I want her safe.”  
  
“Then let Hunter do his job.”  
  
“Woman, I swear if-”  
  
“I’d be careful, Jake, if you know what’s good for you.” I pushed him away and crossed my arms. “You still want this, remember? Don’t want to jeopardize that now, do we?”  
  
Jake growled playfully, “Oh, you want to play hardball now?”  
  
I turned on my heel, slapping my behind as I left the room. “If you want this again, you’ll behave Jake.”

* * *

“Lucy, we are fucked,” Hunter muttered as he sat down in the cave behind the waterfall. Their little spot known as Hunny cave was a major spot for them to hide recently. The only other person who knew was Lucy’s mom.  
  
“It’s fine, Hunter. I’ll handle it,” Lucy growled.  
  
“You can’t. I deserve this. I’ll take whatever punishment necessary. It was reckless of me and I could have knocked you up.”  
  
“And? We’re soulmates. What problem would that make exactly?”  
  
“Luna, we’re too young. You’re not even eighteen yet,” he said gently.  
  
“Age is just a number, as my mother has said many of times.”  
  
“But we are too young,” Hunter stressed. He stood to his feet and grasped her hips, pulling her against him. “I never want-”  
  
Hunter paused, like a deer in headlights. Suddenly, he looked up and sniffed the air.  
  
“Hunter? What’s wrong?” Lucy whispered as she glanced around, and his hands tightened its grasp.  
  
Hunter abruptly pushed her behind his back, keeping a hand on her at all times.  
  
“Something foreign,” he whispered. “Potential threat. Luce, I need you to go back to the compound.”  
  
“What? No,” she scoffed and brushed him off as she tried to step out from behind him.

Hunter pushed her back. “Luna please,” he growled. Lucy had heard it so few times before, but she knew that his wolf was growling. His wolf was right beneath his skin, protective, possessive nature, built into its DNA. Lucy did not feel afraid of Hunter, even as he made animalistic sounds, that a human could not make. No, she feared for the life of whatever he was growling at.

“Hunter, it’s okay-”  
  
“Lucy, go back now!” he growled. He whirled around on her and grasped her waist tightly. “I won’t ask again, Luna. Your safety is one thing I won’t bend on for you.” He gave her a nudge down the tunnel. “Now go. Warn the others.”  
  
Lucy stumbled down the tunnel staring at him in disbelief as he watched her. The moment she was almost out of sight he transitioned and sprinted away as his wolf. Lucy didn’t see it as much before but she did now. He was a wolf. She was tangled with a wolf.

* * *

As Lucy walked up to the nearest guard, she was still a little bewildered. Her mind elsewhere.  
  
“Lucy?” Paul muttered.  
  
Lucy looked up at Paul with a dumb look on her face as she’d almost forgotten her mission.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he asked.  
  
“Uh, Hunter said there is a foreign threat. Said to sound the alarm.”  
  
“Shit,” Paul muttered and sprinted towards the watchtower. “Thanks, Luce.”

Lucy gave a confused smile as she waved him off, before watching the camp respond to the alarm. The alarm, of course, was howling. Everyone started running towards their stations or phasing into their wolves.

Lucy was still wondering about Hunter. Had everyone seen him as he was, and she’d just been so blind to it?  
  
“Luce! Get in the house,” Jake growled as he approached.  
  
“What?” Lucy said dazedly.  
  
“I said get in the damn house.”  
  
“Are you grounding me?” Lucy asked confused.  
  
“What? No! There is a bloody threat Luce! Get in the damn house now, before I put you there.”  
  
Jake took off running as Luce stumbled her way to her home, and she bumped into her mother on the way in.  
  
“Excuse me, Luce,” I said as I passed by her.  
  
“Where are you going?” she asked.  
  
“To help. Have you seen your brother by chance?”  
  
“Ugh, no.”

* * *

“What was that?” Zoey said in a gasp as she sat up.  
  
William growled and bit the inside of her thigh. “Lie down woman I haven’t finished.”  
  
She smacked his head. “Call me woman one more time and I’ll show you just how much of a woman I am!” she threatened calmly.  
  
William sat back on his knees. “Ouch!” he complained. “How do you hit so hard!”  
  
“Shut up, I’m trying to listen.”  
  
Zoey’s walk-in closet, William had cornered her in, was hard to hear out of. Her room was the furthest room up the tree of her house and because it was the only room on the level, she had all the bells and whistles. She had her bedroom, a walk-in closet and a small en-suite. William liked her place more than his because her dad was never around.  
  
“It’s probably nothing,” William growled as he tried to grab her once more. Zoey shoved him down to the floor with ease as she stood to her own feet.  
  
She opened up the closet doors and walked to her closest window, sticking her head out.  
  
“The alarm’s been sounded. We have to go,” Zoey said.  
  
“Ugh,” William complained, sitting up on her furry rug in her closet. “I wasn’t done with you.”  
  
“Aw poor baby,” she mocked him. Zoey grasped the clasp of her dress at the back of her neck, released it, and the floral dress she wore fell to the ground. “Maybe next time you’ll know where to start.”  
  
William eyed her whole and saw her gorgeous body. She totally flaunted it, unashamed of her body. She redressed herself in more proper gear. Jean shorts and a tank top were always her go-to choice.

“You forgot the panties,” he muttered as he hung the panties she’d worn before he’d ripped them off, on his fingertips.

“Keep em’,” she said casually. “I have a feeling you’ll miss me.”  
  
She grasped her hair and rolled it into a bun. She looked so stunning William almost combusted, and he bit his lip to stop him from embarrassing himself.  
  
“Come on big man, we’ve got work to do,” she said throwing him his jacket.

* * *

Lucy was never one to sit and wait around. She was like her parents in that way.

As she stepped out onto her front porch, she watched as Zoey left her house with William in tow. Lucy stifled an amused laugh. William was whipped and it was started to show.

Lucy then thought about her own other half and flinched. She'd left him to fight by himself. She was a terrible girlfriend.

Following Zoey and William, she did so with sneaky intentions so people wouldn't tell her to go home-

“Lucy, go back home. You shouldn't be out here,” William growled.

“How'd you know?” she muttered and emerged from behind a tree.

“Besides the fact that we are linked, or the fact I can smell you, I'm not an idiot. You're never one to do what you're told.”

“Then why are you bothering to command me?” Lucy growled.

“Because you shouldn't be out here. Nobody can do their job if they are trying to protect you.”

“Is that right?” Zoey growled. “You think she's not capable of looking after herself?”

“No, she-”

“Why cause of her age? She's the same age as you.”

“No, Zoe-”

“So it's because she's a girl? Well, I'm out here and so is many others. Is it because she can't fight?”

“Zoey. Please,” William growled.

“Oh that's right she kicks your ass in training.”

“That was one time-”

“Face it, Will. You don't have a damn good reason; so shut up. Come on Lucy, you're with me.”

Lucy smirked at William and shouldered him as she passed to bring the point home.

William stared at them in shock as he watched them walk away.

“Women,” he growled, before following after them.

Zoey glanced over her shoulder and William flinched back. "What was that?" Zoey said with a scowl.

"Nothing!" William said in fright.

Lucy suddenly paused, listening to something in the distance.

"No!" she growled and took off sprinting, faster than anyone could keep up with.

* * *

Hunter found the threat and had him beneath his paws, but he didn't detect the second man fast enough and got hit in the side. Hunter growled, not caring about the blow as he lunged for the other man, chomping down on his head. Screams of terror filled the air.

The man on the ground, held his broken arm as it lay in pieces. He let out a cry of frustration, before grabbing a horn of his jacket pocket.

Hunter's eyes narrowed as the man he'd attacked now fell dead to the floor, but he was focused on the man with the horn. Before Hunter could even react the horn was blown, and it was loud. It disturbed his wolf so much that it thrashed around and made him angry.

Hunter lunged for the man, ripping out his throat, and the guy crystalised. Dead.

Hunter didn't get the time to breathe a sigh of relief, even as wolves approached at his flanks. The earth began to rumble, shaking under the weight of many feet. An army was approaching. Hunter's wolf got really low to the ground and he snapped at his Pack mates that joined him. 'Prepare,' he had signalled. 'Prepare for a fight.'

More Pack members arrived but Hunter feared it wouldn't be enough. The sound was getting louder until-

Vampires charged over the hill, running full speed towards them and Hunter snarled alongside the wolves surrounding his flank.  
Yes, it was vampires. The stench was thick in the air and nearly choking his nostrils.

Jake roared onto the scene and lunged at the biggest vampire he could find, and an outright battle commenced.

Hunter was quick and Jake was strong. Every wolf doing their part to ensure the safety of their land.

A vampire launched at Jake from behind, but Hunter was quick and grasped the vampire's neck as it latched on.

With the crush of his teeth, the vampire fell to the forest floor.

Jake's wolf nodded in acknowledgement and it distracted Hunter. It was too late when Jake warned Hunter about the approaching attack. Hunter crashed into the ground in a heap, the vampire blindsiding him. Jake unable to help as he was cornered with his own battle, growled in frustration.

Lucy arrived on the scene to see her dad cornered, but stopped short when she saw Hunter's wolf fall to the ground. She saw a vampire on top of him, trying to end his life and then glanced up to see even more vampires approaching. They were outnumbered.

Something snapped in Lucy. Something very big.

She cried out, "No!" Suddenly a psychokinetic blast flew out from her like a sea of blue and knocked everyone in a mile radius to the ground. The scream shook the earth and the wolves lowered themselves to the ground as the vampires were blown onto their backs.

The wolves now had the advantage.

Lucy ran to Hunter, a gave a psychokinetic shove to the vampire that clung on. It was a little too hard but the vampire flew into the jaws of another wolf. Lucy didn't have time to smile, she held Hunter's large head on her lap and cried. "No, you stupid idiot." The wolf growled, scared she was unsafe.

Lucy looked up to see more men approaching and she went critical. Supercritical levels of power built up and she didn't have time to care about how she had this power.  She was pissed off beyond belief, an overwhelming sense of power pushing up her spine until she was floating a meter off the ground. It wasn't like when she was a kid. She'd never felt this power and now she was climbing higher into the air than ever before. The higher she got, the more attention gathered on her.

Jake killed his target and saw Lucy float. Higher than she'd ever gone. He saw her eyes turn golden, like those of a wolf, and surprise filled his face.

I arrived on the scene, just in time to see Lucy flying mid-air and gasped.

"Lucy," I called out. William ran to my side with Zoey at his side and called out her name also.

"How'd she get here so quickly? And how is she doing that?" Zoey asked panicked, more fascinated than scared.

The air seemed to crackle around Lucy. Electrified. Power overwhelmed her senses and even the approaching vampires stopped in their tracks.

Lucy growled in an inhuman voice that scared her enemies and even some Pack members. "You shouldn't have come here. You shouldn't have touched him!" she screamed at them. "Nobody touches him!"

More electricity formed around her and she screamed once more at the top of lungs. Everyone who wasn't stupid dropped to the ground and covered their ears. William tackled Zoey to the ground and covered her body with his in a protective movement. He knew Lucy had gone critical. He could feel so much power coming through their link, it helped shield him.

Lucy pushed all her energy out in front of her and the army that approached turned to ash. It was a frightening scene to behold for those who watched in disbelief. No one knew Lucy's power. No one knew the full extent of what she could do.

Hunter transitioned back, barely aware of what happened, and he coughed hard.

Lucy like an innocent child, snapped out of it like it was some sort of tantrum and dropped to her feet. An innocent look on her face, she cocked her head. "Hunter?" she whispered.

She dropped to her knees and held Hunter's head in her lap once more. "I'm right here," she whispered. "I've got you."

Everyone stared for a moment longer, before the remained vampires left on the sides were killed off easily.

Both Jake and I ran to her as soon as she dropped to the ground. She'd never shown that sort of power, ever.  
  
The Pack cleaned the area and skirted around Lucy as if terrified. I didn't blame them.

"Oh my god, sweetie are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she muttered, "Hunter needs help."

"Hun-"

"Hunter needs help," she growled.

"Of course sweetie," I muttered, and gave a quick glance of concern at Jake.

Jake shrugged like he didn't care, or perhaps he'd have the same reaction if he were in her shoes.

"We've got him," Jake said, before calling Pack members to help.

* * *

William sat around the unlit bonfire pit that afternoon, thinking about Lucy’s reaction. He wasn’t afraid of her, just concerned. He too had a beast, and he was almost certain it would emerge if Zoey was ever in danger too. He wondered if Lucy had always had this power as he'd always had his beast. He wondered if she'd kept this from him or that he just didn't care to listen anymore.  
  
“Hey,” Zoey muttered as she sat down beside him.  
  
“What’s up,” he growled.  
  
“Still got your feelings hurt?” she muttered.

“No,” he growled. “You just shouldn’t undermine me in front of my sister.”

“She’s not a baby, Will. You were being an ass.”  
  
“She’s my sister, Zoey. I’ll always be overprotective of her. If that makes me an ass, so be it.”  
  
Zoey smiled, even though William refused to meet her gaze.  
  
“You’ve got a heart. It’s admirable.”  
  
“Thanks, I’m glad I have your approval,” he growled.  
  
Zoey scoffed. “Okay big man-”  
  
“No offence, but I’m not in the mood for your games, Zoey. I don’t need my emotions screwed with right now.”  
  
Zoey frowned before she smiled. “Okay,” she whispered. “I get it. You’re upset.”

“Upset? I’m not upset. I’m agitated. My sister turned into the big bad cloud of destruction today. We were threatened by a massive army, out of nowhere. I’m tense as hell from all of it and you’ve got me so blue-balled I’m about to break out of my skin.”  
  
“Blue balls huh? I didn’t think harmless flirting-”  
  
“Harmless? You’ve got me crawling over broken glass, without even saying a word, because I’m so stuck on you. You’re killing me, Zoey.”  
  
Zoey hung her head, conflicted for the first time William had ever seen.  
  
“Did I ever tell you how I transitioned?” she asked.  
  
“No?” William whispered, confused.  
  
A Pack member walked past, and Zoey bit her tongue. Confessions and truth weren’t really easy for her.  
  
William reached out a hand, taking pity on her. “Come, will go talk about it in private.”

* * *

I grasped onto Jake’s biceps and pushed him against the wall.  
  
“Kinky,” Jake growled.  
  
“No!” I growled, pointing a finger at him. “You almost got yourself killed today, and you just say ‘hey babe’?”  
  
“What else was I supposed to say?”  
  
“How about, I’m sorry for worrying you?”  
  
“I’m a wolf, Ness. It’s my job to protect this place. To protect you.”  
  
“Hunter almost died. You could have died. Everyone could have died if it wasn’t for Lucy that is! She saved your ass!”  
  
Jake growled, “Yes, but she-”  
  
“Don’t even try with that excuse. Or another. She protected this damn Pack, and she shouldn’t have had to. Why? Why was there a threat that big, Jake?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“How is there an army at our doors without anyone knowing?” I stifled a cry, concerned for my home, and Jake rushed to cuddle me against his chest.  
  
“I’m sorry, Ness.”  
  
I sobbed against his chest, feeling like we were in danger. We couldn’t protect what we’d built.  
  
“It’s okay, Ness. We’re fine now.”  
  
“Thanks to Lucy,” I said. “Thanks to that girl you’ve tried to hide in a box all these years.”  
  
“I know, she’s not a little girl anymore.”  
  
“No, she’s not. She’s more than I could ever imagine. She’s so strong. So brave.”  
  
“Yes, just like her mother.”  
  
“Don’t even try with the sweet talk now, buddy,” I growled and tucked into his chest.  
  
Jake sighed. “I hope Hunter wakes up. Funny how those damn kids are always swapping roles.”

"That's not funny."

"I might be less inclined to kill that kid. He protected her today. He stopped an invasion."  
  
“Lucy stopped an invasion,” I growled.  
  
“He put her safety above everything and did everything he was supposed to in his training. He confronted the conflict head-on, just like an Alpha would.”  
  
“I told you, Jake. He’s a good boy.”  
  
“No Ness, he’s a man. He’s a good man.”  
  
I smiled and wiped the tears on my face off on his shirt.  
  
“Do you mind not using me as a tissue?”  
  
“Not at all,” I said, and deliberately scrubbed my face harder against his chest.  
  
Jake’s hands rested on my hips before he squeezed and I glanced up at him through wet lashes.  
  
“What we do know is that if Hunter hadn’t of found those men, we would have never known about the threat that lurked on our border. They’ve been watching us, Ness.”  
  
“What?” I gasped.  
  
“Yeah, they had a satchel. Filled with notes about patrol times and everything. They’ve been watching us for months.”  
  
“Is it the Volturi?” I whispered.  
  
“I can’t be sure.”

“Oh god, Jake.”  
  
“We are going to be okay,” he said and hugged me tighter.  
  
I sighed, feeling insecure and scared of the future.

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s go upstairs and I’ll take your mind off of it.”  
  
“What about Hunter? I was going to go back to the clinic after my shower, and sit with Lucy.”  
  
“You said it yourself Nessie, she needs to be her own person. You can fuss over her later after you’ve calmed down,” he said and held out his hand to me.  
  
I took in a deep breath and nodded. “Okay, but you’re on your knees first this time.”  
  
Jake smiled. “Oh, I think I can manage that.”

* * *

William sat down on Zoey’s bed and patted the bed. “I’ll listen. No interruptions.”  
  
“I don’t like talking about myself,” she admitted.  
  
“I know.” William nodded his head softly, showing her he knew he more than she knew. “But I’ll never betray your trust, even when tortured.”  
  
“For some reason, I believe you,” she said as she sat down.  
  
She took in a deep breath, crossed her legs and ran a hand over her face.  
  
“Okay, uh when I was young, my mom died.”  
  
“Oh wow, I’m so sorry,” William said.  
  
“You said no interruptions,” Zoey muttered.  
  
“Sorry,” he said and pretended to zip his lips.  
  
Zoey took in another deep breath, as this was a difficult subject.  
  
“When I was young my mom died, and I was left to be raised by my father. He was an abuser of drugs and alcohol.”  
  
Zoey shifted as if uncomfortable, and William could feel himself tense up.  
  
“He would come into my room when under any sort of substance influence and do things that I wouldn’t want to describe.”  
  
William’s beast awoke but didn’t break out of his skin. In order to contain his fury, he reached out for her hand and held it.  
She glanced at their hands then at his face and bit her lip.  
  
She shook her head. “I had to grow up quick. Had to escape him, but I couldn’t.”  
  
She suddenly smiled and William’s brows furrowed. “He got what he deserved the night I came home with a boy. He wasn’t my boyfriend or anything, just a friend that walked me home from school. My father raced out of the house, grabbing the closest thing, which happened to be a brick in the garden and started bashing my friend’s head in."  
  
Zoey looked William in the eye. “That was when I phased. So angry, my whole body changed into a wolf and I tore my father to shreds.”  
  
William smirked - happy the bastard was dead.  
  
“Ever since, I never wanted to be weak again. With my wolf, I felt strong, like it had my back. I got sent to live with my uncle after they examined me in hospital. My uncle was pissed at his brother’s behaviour. He knew. I always knew he knew. The doctors told him what they found on me - the years of abuse. Funnily enough, we never spoke of it though.”  
  
“Wow, I thought the guy you came here with was your dad," William said quietly.  
  
“No, he’s my uncle. I just call him dad. He also was a wolf, and it made me feel less lonely; it made me trust him. Anyway, he was a military man and all but he wanted something more. Something safer with me. So we came here a few years later.”  
  
“I’m glad you did. I glad you’re here. Safe.”  
  
Zoey rolled her eyes. “So yeah, now you know my sob story-”  
  
William cut her off and brushed his mouth over hers, holding her to his lips by a single finger under her chin. Even as surprised as she was, she ran her fingers through his hair, to hold him to her.  
  
“I love you, Zoey. No asshole will ever hurt you like that again," he said so softly.  
  
“Oh I know,” she said. Clearly, she was referring to herself, as she was strong and could hold her own now.  
  
“I mean it. No matter how strong you are, I’m always going to be right behind you.”  
  
“I prefer to be on top, but whatever works for you I guess.”  
  
“Zoey-”  
  
“I get it, Will. I love your stupid ass too much to refuse you anyway,” she said as she got up from the bed.  
  
“Wait. What?” William said as she disappeared out the doorway. “What did you say?”

* * *

Lucy adjusted her position as she laid at Hunter’s side on the hospital bed.  
  
Fraiser entered the room. “Ah, Lucy. Still here, I see.”  
  
Lucy scowled at him. “As if I’d leave.”  
  
Fraiser smiled. “Regardless, I need to check him, so can you release your claws off of him for one minute?”  
  
Lucy reluctantly got off the bed and sat on the bedside stool instead.  
  
“Is he going to be okay?” she asked.  
  
“For the third time today, yes.”  
  
She rolled her eyes before Hunter stirred. Her hand shot up and grasped his hand. “I’m right here, Hunter.”  
  
“Luna,” he muttered but didn’t wake.  
  
She frowned at the doctor. “What?” he said in annoyance, “You want me to bang a drum and wake him up? He needs rest to heal.”  
  
“He better wake up,” Lucy threatened, and sat back on the bed once more.  
  
“He will. He’s recovering very well.”  
  
Fraiser left the room once more, and Hunter shifted again.  
  
“Come on, Hunty. I need you. It’s hurting me knowing that you’re in here,” she whispered.  
  
Hunter’s eyes fluttered, and Lucy grasped his hand tighter. “Hunter?”  
  
“Yeah, Luna. You’re breaking my hand,” he croaked.  
  
She glanced down at their hands and released his quickly. “Sorry,” she muttered.

Their eyes met as he focused on her clearly. He was so happy when he saw her. She was like an angel, with golden hair-  
  
“You’re an idiot!” she growled.  
  
“What?” He cocked his head to the side and frowned, confused.  
  
“You could have died!”  
  
“I didn’t though,” he said with a smile. He almost laughed like she was being silly.  
  
“What is it with you men trying to get yourself killed?” she growled.  
  
“You’re one to talk, Lucy.”  
  
“That was different,” she muttered.  
  
“Okay,” he said chastising her.  
  
She growled and stood up straight. “You have no idea how worried I was-”  
  
“Are you going to yell at me all day, or are you going to kiss me?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Hunter grasped her hand and pulled until she fell on top of him. His hand clasped the back of her neck and he manipulated her head to his mouth so he could kiss her.  
  
A moan escaped her lips as he took his time in tasting her mouth; kissing her with a passion that was laced with desire.  
  
“I should be mad,” she whispered.  
  
“But you're not, and you’re gonna lie still while I taste you.”  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
Hunter took his time; relishing in the fact that she was alive, and that he could still protect her. He still had time to kiss her before he needed to have a long talk with her dad. The spy's last words before death had made sure that Hunter wouldn’t rest.  
  
_The Volutri are coming for that girl. The Alpha’s daughter.  
They are coming for her and there is nothing you can do to stop it._

_To be continued..._


	37. Hidden within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

Dawn broke before Lucy managed to wake. Feeling stiff as she sat up, she realised trying to sleep in a hospital bed designed for one person, not two...was a bad idea.

"Morning beautiful," Hunter muttered. He had yet to open his eyes, but he kept his hand locked on her hip, even as she sat up straight.

"Morning," Lucy said, her voice groggy. She noticed his possessive touch and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"As good as I can be. What's the time?"

Lucy checked the time on her phone and muttered, "Just after seven."

Hunter seemed to wake from the sudden urgency and got out of bed quickly.

"Woah, mister. Where you off to in a hurry? You should be resting."

"I'm fine, Luna. See?" Hunter pulled up his shirt and Lucy saw that the swelling and bruising had started to fade.

"You should be in this bed till there isn't a scratch on you."

Hunter growled low in his chest at being scolded. "I promise I'm fine. I have some stuff to do."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "Sit," she commanded.

Hunter growled before sitting down on the bed in a huff, as Lucy rounded the bed to stand in front of him.

Lucy began examining his rips closely, making sure they weren't broken. They weren't. He was healing fast.

Lucy sighed and decided there was no point in fighting with him. "Okay, you're good."

"Why thank you, doctor. Tell me, when did you get your degree?" he said with a smirk.

"About the same time you got your degree in being a smart ass," Lucy muttered, and let his shirt fall back into place.

Hunter grasped her hips and tugged her closer. "Well doctor, is there anything else you'd like to check? Maybe below the belt?"

Lucy smiled, but then frowned. "I know you want to Hunter, and I'm sorry about saying no last night. I just want you healed."

Hunter's face dropped, and his voice became more serious. "Never be sorry for saying no."

"I just didn't want to risk you getting more hurt in your state."

"I know. You did the right thing."

"You seemed angry at me," she whispered.

"No. No never. I was just frustrated. Never be afraid to say no."

Lucy nodded, and Hunter grasped her and pulled her in closer for a hug.

"Maybe tonight," Lucy muttered, hoping it would cheer him up.

"I can't tonight. I'm on patrol."

"You can't. You still need to recover."

"I doubt your dad will let me off patrol to screw his daughter."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You still need rest," she insisted.

"Lucy, baby, I'm sorry but I won't budge on my duties. Even for you."

Lucy frowned. "Please don't call me baby, and won't budge for me? I'm not asking for you to stop patrol to sleep with me, you actually need rest."

"I'm fit enough to fight. After yesterday, I doubt anything is going to be out there anyway."

Lucy growled, clenching her fists. "Fine, do what you want. I'm only a concerned girlfriend anyway."

Lucy took off out the door angrily, and Hunter let out a sigh. He didn't like making her upset, and he'd usually do anything she asked, but right now he had to have a private conversation with her dad...and he didn't want her to worry.

* * *

William woke up in a place that was unfamiliar. The ground was hard beneath him, and he could hear birds singing their morning song. Disorientated, he glanced around, shifting till it disturbed Zoey. She moved as she was jostled, but didn't wake.

William took in a breath, and couldn't help but indulge himself in eyeing up the beauty of her. She was half naked, her dress in shreds...making a pitiful blanket. William noticed he wasn't wearing anything because his clothes had made a soft surface for Zoey to lie on.

He smiled, feeling overwhelmed as he saw her in this vulnerable state. Never had she seemed so small and fragile. It was something she'd never be, yet she was vulnerable… and she trusted him enough to protect her; enough to allow her guard down.

William petted her, indulging his desires in feeling her soft skin.

"I'd stop that dominant possessive streak now if I was you," she muttered.

William smiled and stroked her regardless. "You can talk tough all you like, sweetheart, but I saw your soft side last night."

After William had chased her down, because she'd abruptly left her room, he tracked her down to the middle of the forest where they'd had...a lot of fun. The thing that really surprised him, was when his beast got so close to the surface that its features leaked out...and Zoey encouraged it. Zoey stopped the whole thing last night to tell him she liked his beast. That she trusted him. The beast liked that a lot, and wanted to claim her...and she fucking let him...because she was crazy. It surprised William a lot, till the point it scared him. She must feel love towards him if she allowed herself to be vulnerable only around him.

Zoey growled softly but didn't move. "That's because I trust you. You break that trust, I break you."

William smiled childishly because he knew this meant she finally accepted him. She finally allowed him to be near her. Though somehow he knew he had a few more ice walls to get through before he saw her as she was.

"Fair enough, I wouldn't mind if you did."

"Why?" she muttered.

"Because I deserve to hurt if I ever hurt you."

Zoey sat up, annoyed. "What you talking about?"

"You know I imprinted on you Zoey, but even without that...any person who hurts you deserves to feel it tenfold."

"Sure, I believe that. I just don't know why you do."

"Because I love you."

"Oh, yes. I forget. Don't know how, since you said it a million times last night."

"I just need you to know. It wouldn't matter if you didn't feel the same way back. I just will."

"Oh god Will, do you know how soppy you sound? Grow some balls. I know you love me. You've proved it, and hence I've trusted you in turn. Which is something I don't really do, I guess. However, if you don't cut that bullshit out I might rethink that."

William smirked, and rubbed her back. "Okay, I'm sorry. Uh, you're a crazy bitch with an attitude problem that I want very much."

"Much better. Now let's go get something to eat. I'm starved."

* * *

Hunter reached the Black household and paused. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do.

"Loverboy, what you doing on my porch?"

Hunter turned around to see Jake passing by the house and scratched the back of his head. "I came to see you. We've got a problem."

"This problem better not start with 'it was an accident'," Jake said, using his fingers to emphasis quote marks.

"Lucy's fine. Well kind of. She's in danger."

Jake narrowed his eyes and stepped forward in an aggressive motion. "Did you put her in that danger?"

"She's not pregnant or hurt, Jake. She's pissed at me but that's not what I'm here to talk about."

Jake relaxed. "Good. Now, what is it?"

"We need to talk in private. You'll see why."

Jake with the curt nod, gestured towards his office. Once inside, Jake collapsed into his chair, while Hunter hung his head as he sat on the couch.

"We're all in trouble. I don't know how to fix this."

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"We have a rat. There is a reason those leeches had so much intel."

"Are you sure?"

"The guy I got, said they are coming for Lucy. Said there is nothing I can do to stop it. Says we'll think we are safe and then -"

"This is not evidence and -"

"They knew a lot! How else have they gotten so close without letting off any warning?"

"There are ways. Renesmee and I are going to crack down on that."

Hunter stood and growled, "No! You don't understand! There is someone here giving intel to enemies, and I'll be damned if they get Lucy because of lack of action."

"Sit down, Hunter! I know Lucy is your top priority but getting into a fight with her father won't fucking help!"

Hunter struggled under the command and gave in. He sat down once more, feeling tight in his skin.

"Look, are you sure about this? I don't want to start an interrogation. It will cause panic in a time where there needs to be peace."

"Then don't start one. We need to lure them out. Think of a way to bait them. Then I'll kill them," Hunter said.

Jake sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He gently swayed back and forth on his rotating office chair.

"Okay, well is there anything else this guy said? Anything distinctive?"

"He only said we'd think we are safe before they strike within. Then he muttered something like 'do you trust everyone you know?"

Jake sat up quickly, leaning forward on his chair.

"Perhaps one of the new recruits."

"We shouldn't start a witch hunt, it might leave a bad image," Hunter muttered.

"Yes. We need more recruits, not less. We need to be smart about this."

"We can't just leave it, though. We can't pretend nothing is going to happen."

"No," Jake said. "That's exactly what we are going to do."

"Are you serious?"

"Lucy isn't safe here. No matter how much I hate saying that. Anywhere is going to be dangerous for her right now. However, in order to draw this guy out, we'll take a road trip, and see who follows. They'll take their opportunity to strike, and we'll be ready."

"They won't chance it if the alpha goes with," Hunter said. "Plus it makes no sense for the alpha to leave."

"Then I'll go," I said.

Both Hunter and Jake looked up quickly. I leaned in the office doorway.

"You?" Jake said. "You sure?"

"If someone is threatening my baby, then I'm killing that fucker."

"No offence, Miss Black, but you're powerful too. They might not chance it."

"Then what are you suggesting Hunter? Just you and Lucy go? Over my dead body."

Hunter sighed and scrubbed his face hard. "My only interest is protecting Lucy, and that starts with any threat."

Jake scoffed. "Whatever you say, loverboy. She's still not going anywhere with you alone."

I frowned. "Maybe he's right, Jake. Maybe they could head out for a day, we see if anybody tries to leave camp, and we question them. See if this threat is real. If not, they come back."

"I don't think you know what you're saying, Ness!" Jake growled.

"And what am I saying?"

"You just said to let these two go off on a trip to a sex cabin for the weekend!"

"I did not!"

"Sir, it's not my intention at all. I wouldn't risk Lucy's safety like that. Outside these compound walls, my only duty is to be alert and protective."

"Sure," Jake muttered.

"I don't mean to be rude, Sir, but if you think I'm going to let my hormones get in the way of her life, then you have forgotten what it's like to imprint on someone; to love someone."

Jake growled low in his chest, "Oh, I haven't forgotten, boy. I know exactly what happens. I did everything to keep myself on guard - to protect my Ness. Yet it's too easy to get distracted when the cold sets in and she's sitting there all pretty and warm."

I smirked, recalling the memories.

"I know you probably mean it when you say your intentions aren't to screw my daughter, but in that cold room, alone with her. You'll second guess the need to be on guard...AND THAT I WON'T FUCKING ALLOW," Jake yelled.

Hunter flinched at his sudden increase in volume.

"Jake, go easy on him. He's not trying to hurt her," I said.

"But he could, Ness. He could."

I growled, "She could get hurt here too. She could be assassinated in her sleep tonight! I don't care if my daughter is having sex right now, I care about her life. I'd rather get pissed about her screwing all weekend after she returns than let her be assassinated here. I will find if there is a threat here, and Hunter is going to keep her safe until otherwise."

Hunter's eyes widened at my sudden outburst and looked as if he wanted to leave.

Jake stood on his feet. "Who's the fucking alpha here!"

"You aren't alpha in our household, remember? You aren't alpha with me! So cut the bullshit, because I just vetoed your fucking orders. My orders go, and you're going to deal with it!"

"Woman, I swear-"

"You'll behave, Jake, or you'll regret it when your daughter's blood is on your hands. Now, Hunter, go get Lucy. Don't make a fuss about leaving."

Jake growled loudly as Hunter left the room. I held my stance, protecting Hunter's back.

"I'm doing what's best, and once you fucking calm down you'll thank me," I snarled at him.

"Alone, Ness. Fucking alone with her."

"Like many times before. She's not dead. She's happy and unharmed."

"It's different outside the walls. Do you remember what happened in that motel? How I hurt you? How close my wolf got?"

"Nice try, but I know something you don't," I muttered as I turned to leave.

"And what's that?"

"Lucy danced with his wolf...and she controlled him."

* * *

Hunter found Lucy and her first reaction was to turn and walk away from him.

"Don't worry, Hunter, the doctor's leaving."

"Luna, I'm sorry."

"Don't want to hear it right now!" Lucy growled and kept up a fast pace.

Hunter kept in time with her. "You were right."

Lucy stopped in her tracks. "I'm listening."

"I know you're mad. You have every right to be. I was actually trying to make you mad."

"Why?" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Cause you do that little scrunchy thing with your nose-"

Lucy swiped at his hand trying to touch her nose. "Hunter, be serious."

"I'll explain if you come with me now."

"Where?"

"How would you feel about a getaway? Just us two?"

"Really? Hold on."

Lucy pretended to check his head, and Hunter shrugged her off. "What are you doing?" he said annoyed.

"Checking for a head injury. Only insane people would think my dad would let me go anywhere alone with you."

"No one has to know. Just you and me. Plus I think your mom has us covered too."

Lucy smiled an evil grin. "Of course she does."

"Come on, let's go have a little fun," he tempted her.

Lucy jumped up and down excited. "Okay," she said with a giggle. "I'll go quickly grab some clothes."

Hunter nodded before taking off in search of a Pack jeep. He ran into Zoey.

"Oh, hey. Where you off to in a rush?" Zoey said.

"Uh, just heading out for a drive. You know."

"You taking Lucy?" she smiled and punched his arm. "Doubt you'd go anywhere without her."

Hunter shrugged. "I really got to go," he said as he brushed by her.

"Alright then. You kids stay safe now. Protection is key!" she called out after him.

In the car, Lucy was excited, barely keeping still in her seat. Hunter closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He kept reminding himself that sex wasn't an option. That sex wasn't going to happen no matter what. That sex wasn't-

"So is this a trip going to a motel so you can have your wicked way with me?" she said.

Hunter nearly choked and clenched the steering wheel tighter.

"What's wrong," she whispered.

"Lucy, we aren't having a romantic getaway trip."

"What?"

"Your dad sent us away-"

"My dad? You're funny, Hunter, but that's a stretch."

"Well your mom kind of overruled him, but this is about your safety. So no sex on this trip, okay? I'm just telling you now, so you won't be disappointed."

"I kind of already am. I mean sex isn't everything, but not even once? Just for fun?"

"No, Luna. I got to keep my focus. I have to protect you."

"Hunter-"

"Please, Luna. For me? Just please don't make this any harder than it already is. I want you, Luna, you know that. So just please don't ask me because I'll probably snap."

Lucy looked at Hunter with worry and could see that he was stressed. She took in a deep breath. "Okay. I won't ask. I'm sorry," she whispered.

Hunter reached over and clasped her hand. "Once everything is back to normal, and you're safe, we'll find the time to be alone."

"That, my gorgeous Hunter, does not exist in a world with my father."

Hunter smiled, genuinely. "We've managed it."

"Yes, but not as much as I would have liked."

"Why Luna-"

"I'm not sex-crazed, Hunter. I told you, it's about you. Sex seems bleak as a concept by itself, it's just you and the way you make me feel...without your clothes on."

Hunter chuckled. "If I knew you were just wanting to see me naked I wouldn't have tried so hard to please you."

"Oh, that part's amazing too. Don't you worry."

Hunter laughed outright and veered off onto the main road.

"So are you going to tell me why my life's in danger?" she whispered.

Hunter sighed but kept his gaze locked on the road. "Well, there is a rat among us."

* * *

Jake hated that his daughter was gone, but was determined to find if there was an actual threat.

"Hey, sir!" Zoey called out.

"Yeah?"

"My dad wants to take me fishing, is it okay to have time off?"

Jake narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "Why now? How about next week?"

"It's peak season for the fish we are after. Plus I could use a break."

"Okay sure, whatever. Hey, why do you call him your dad? I thought he was your uncle."

"It's easier to say dad than have to explain the backstory behind why I live with my uncle."

Jake nodded. "Alright then, have fun."

"Thanks," she smiled and took off running.

Jake growled low in his chest and took off towards his home. He pushed open the front door with a bang and growled, "Ness! We've got something. Tell Sam we are leaving."

* * *

Hunter and Lucy pulled up the jeep at a motel and Lucy sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just thought the first time I'd leave the walls would be more exciting than this," she muttered.

Hunter frowned and grasped her hand to hold it once more.

"I'd do anything for you, Luna, and I know you want to but we can't. If it makes you feel better, it's going to kill me too."

Lucy pushed out of the jeep and tracked her way into the office. Hunter bit back a swear word before hopping out of the jeep too.

"I'll make it up to you," he whispered in her ear, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"There is nothing to make up for. I'm not mad, Hunter."

"You seem really disappointed."

"I am a little, but I'm not going to get mad and go on a rant about it. I mean who does that?"

* * *

"You're kidding!" I growled at Jake. "Why not?"

"Ness, I'm too stressed for that right now."

"We are going on a very long trip tailing a car, so why wouldn't we?"

"I can't. I need to focus, Ness. When I say no, that means no!"

"You love my oral, it will help ease you!"

"Not when I'm fucking driving, Ness!"

I rolled my eyes, sinking back into my seat as I crossed my arms.

"God Ness, just when I think you've settled into a wise state you complain about shit like this."

"I'm trying to help, you selfish prick!"

Jake smirked. "Love you too, babe."

I smiled too. We weren't really pissed at each other. It was more like mock-fighting. Fighting helped Jake because we knew our limits now. Knew not to push the limits with hurtful things we couldn't take back.  
  
"Why don't you want oral? You usually do," I said.  
  
"Later," Jake said. "You can do it all night, once my girl is back home and safe."

"I just didn't think someone like them would harm Lucy," I muttered.

Jake focused on the car ahead, and almost wanted to strangle them. "I don't see the connection either, but you never know."

"You think Sam will manage to hold down the fort?"

"Yeah, most of the Pack will probably slack off, but our compound isn't in any danger under his leadership."

I nodded slowly. "I hope so."

Jake followed the car at a distance that wasn't obvious, and it made me feel like we weren't chasing anyone at all.

My phone beeped and I growled, "Lucy said they've parked up at a motel. It's along this way. I don't know how they know where the kids have gone, but they are becoming more and more suspect."

"This will kill William if we have to harm her."

"He'll die for her. How the hell are we supposed to fix this?"

"We'll deal with it at the time. Right now, they are just suspects."

* * *

Hunter grasped Lucy's hand and entwined their fingers. "So what are we watching on SKY?"

"Why can't we go to the club across the street or something fun for an hour?"

"Because you'd be out in the open," Hunter growled.

"I have you right here. Plus, I thought I'm supposed to be bait?"

"You're not baiting anyone," he growled. "This is temporary witness protection."

"Sure, sure."

Lucy let herself be ushered into the room they'd been assigned and sighed. The room was nice, like a hotel. Lucy had hoped for something more cosy and small, in hopes it would bore Hunter enough. So he would...play with her. She wasn't going to ask. She would keep her word...but if he insinuated it...then that wasn't cheating...was it?

Hunter crashed down on the bed with the remote. They didn't have SKY at camp, and Hunter was excited to try it out since the compound life was all he even knew. They had things like iPads at camp because of school reading but didn't have cable or any sort of TV to watch. They did have the one computer in their classroom where being kids, and never doing what they were told, they use to watch TV shows online.

"What do you wanna watch?" Hunter asked.

"How about, I'm bored, let's get out of here?" Lucy muttered as she sat down beside him.

"Come on, Luna, just humour me."

"Fine, what about Empire? Or the Walking Dead?"

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," he teased and wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"Clearly you underestimate our love," she muttered back.

Hunter dropped the remote and pinched at her thigh. "Never," he whispered in her ear.

He kissed her forehead before he closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. Just being here, alone with her, was the best feeling in the world. Perhaps even better than sex. Just knowing she was safe in his arms, had him at ease.

Lucy almost drifted twice in the space of two episodes of the Walking Dead, as she was bored. Though, for Hunter, she didn't want to stress him out anymore in a time of crisis. She needed to be a good girlfriend and just relax...but it was the last thing on her mind. She was being threatened and she didn't know who the enemy was. It was hard to relax, thinking someone was trying to kill her. She just wanted to forget and chill...but she wouldn't ask for help with that.

"You're fidgeting," he said.

His voice startled her and she flinched. "Skin's too tight."

"Mine too," he whispered and kissed her hair.

"This sucks."

Hunter stroked her hip gently to try and soothe her but she only became more agitated.

"Please, Hunter. I need to get out."

"Luna, it's only been two hours. Try harder."

"You're fidgeting too," she pointed out. "We need to breathe or we'll combust."

Hunter refused to reply, fixating his gaze on screen. 

"Please, just one hour at the bar across the road and I promise I'll stay by your side. We'll have a drink and be right back here."

"Luna, please."

"Do you want me to die of boredom? I thought you cared about me."

"Lucy, that's not fair," he growled, leaning forward. He then suddenly closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Nice, but I'm not falling for it."

Lucy sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Worth a shot," she muttered under her breath.

After another episode of the Walking Dead, Lucy was over it.

She suddenly straddled his lap, causing his gaze to snap to hers. "Lucy-"

Lucy pressed a finger to his lips, silencing his scolding. "Either we do it or we get a drink. Your choice."

Hunter shrugged his face away from her fingers and looked her in the eye with an annoyance glance. "You're pushing my patience, Lucy."

"And you're pushing mine. So what is it, because if you don't pick, I'm going to pick."

"I'm not having sex with you, Lucy, and you promised me you wouldn't ask."

"Guess we're going for a drink then," she shrugged and went to shift off his lap.

His hands came down on her hips, halting her. "Lucy, you're not getting it."

"No, you're not. I'm not a freaking child, Hunter. I'm an adult, who has stayed still for over three hours to please you but I'm not built to stay still. I need out and you can't stop me, so either you're coming with or I'm going alone."

"Okay, fine, but only an hour," he said, submitting to her. "An hour," he said firmly when she smiled at him.

Lucy grabbed both his hands and dragged him off the bed. She gave him only a minute to put on his shoes before yanking him by his hand, through the parking lot, across the road and into the bar across the street from the motel.

So it wasn't a busy place and it was kind of dull but to Lucy, it was better than nothing.

She let go of Hunter's hand, only to lean over the bar, her breast spilling from her shirt as she whistled at the bartender. "Hey hun, can I get two Manhattans?"

"You got ID there, sweetheart?" he replied, looking her over.

"You got a death wish?" she said with a sweetly sick smile.

Hunter grabbed her waist and yanked her back. "Excuse her," he muttered to the bartender, pulling her away.

"Can you at least turn up the music?" she said, glaring at the bartender. 

The bartender became rather unhappy as he turned, grabbed the radio off the shelf, and slid it across the bar to her. It seemed to be linked to overhead speakers via Bluetooth.

"Knock yourself out, kid, but do yourself a favour and don't wake up Bill," he muttered, gesturing to the old man, sleeping in the corner booth. He might have been blacked out drunk but Lucy didn't take much notice. She grabbed Hunter's hand, flipped the station over to a more upbeat one and cranked the volume. The bartender shook his head with a small smile and gave a short salute to Hunter before he disappeared into the backroom.

"Dance with me," she said, loud enough to combat the music.

Hunter smiled but became nervous as he hadn't really danced much. He followed her lead, barely moving, as she threw herself into it, having fun.

It was enough for him, just seeing her dancing. Seeing her have fun. Her smell became almost overwhelming. She smelled of autumn and spring mixed together. God, he couldn't control his thoughts.

As Lucy backed up and swayed her behind, her hips in front of him... just a little...it was enough to make Hunter's wolf pounce. His hands clamped down on her hips and he pulled her back against his chest, tucking his face into her neck.

"You're pushing it, Luna."

"Sorry, do you want me to stop?" she muttered, but there was a hint of teasing.

Hunter took in a deep breath, and Lucy waited for him to scold her on behaving, but he surprised her.

"No," he growled. "I don't want you to stop," he groaned and bit her earlobe softly.

The song 'In my head' - by Jason Derulo blasted on, and Hunter felt his senses getting attacked. He needed out. Needed fresh air. Needed her.

The song stopped and Hunter felt the blood return to his ears but the pressure in his groin to be with her didn't go away. The song then changed over to a slow one and she flipped around into his arms where he held her close. Both began to sway back and forth, Lucy resting her cheek on his broad chest.

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

"For dancing with you?"

"For understanding," she said.

"Can you try and understand my position now?" he muttered, kissing the top of her head.

Her face scrunched up as she looked at him. "I would but it's boring."

Hunter couldn't help the laughing grin that overtook. Hunter didn't realise the song was now completely different again. He didn't know how many songs had passed since he got here. He really should have monitored the time more closely.

"We should get back," he muttered and kissed her forehead.

"One more song," she begged. 

He almost groaned. "One more," he finally said.

Lucy gave him that smile he fell in love with before yanking on his hands and nearly swinging him around. The next pop song blared on, making each of her dance moves more provocative and sexy. She swayed to the music and the hum in his chest got louder with each beat.

The heat in his body overwhelmed him. His eyes dragged over her body, craving the touch he was missing out on and knew he needed to get out of this bar if he was to keep his sanity intact. 

"Bed, now," he growled in her ear.

Lucy smiled as his arms snaked around her and locked her in an embrace that inhibited any movement of her hips. "Why?" she whispered in his ear as she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"Now," he repeated. Lucy heard the tone but knew he wasn't angry with her. He was angry that his control was slipping. He was angry with how much he wanted her.

* * *

Lucy complied easily, grasping his hand quickly and raced them out the door of the bar - leaving it swinging in the breeze. Both of them fell to bed before the motel even closed and Lucy was quick to rip at his clothes; trying to free him of the damn cloth that covered those abs she'd planned to drool over.

Hunter caught her hands suddenly, halting her. She almost gasped. "So keen to come back now, after wanting to leave so bad," he growled.

"What?" she muttered and kissed his throat.

"You don't think I know what you were doing? You're trying to bait me, so I'll pursue you."

"What? Noooo," she said sarcastically, with dramatic flair.

"I asked you to behave. For me, Luna. You can't even help me keep you safe."

She frowned. "You were so into it. You practically just asked for it. That's not fair."

"I never did, Luna. All I said was let's go back to bed. You took it how you wanted."

"Ugh, you're so mad about me trying to play you, while you were playing me!"

"I'm sorry, Luna, but I won't risk losing control right now. I need to stay focused."

She scoffed. "As if anyone could come in here without you noticing. You can smell and hear anything that rolls into the carpark. I mean is it a distraction? Maybe. Stop you from detecting threats? No. I mean what's the best way to protect me than have me under you?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's not about me detecting the threat. It's hard to fight an enemy naked."

"You do it already, you stupid wolf. Best prepared stance ever; if you were naked!"

"Oh my god Luna, seriously?"

"I'm not forcing the matter. I'm just saying, I think this is more about my dad, isn't it?"

"I told your dad that your safety was more important, and it is."

"Okay then, Hunter. We'll leave it at that then."

Hunter sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Lucy decided it was time for bed. She was tired anyway.

She grabbed some pyjamas and got dressed in the bathroom as she had to brush her teeth too. Hunter said no to sex, so it didn't seem right to undress in front of him either.

Lucy brushed the hair off her shoulder as she left the bathroom. Hunter was standing by the bedside closest to her, plugging his charger into his iPod. He stopped breathing when he looked up and saw her.

"Fuck, Luna," he growled and dropped the iPod. He almost tackled her as he grasped her hips and drove her up against the nearest wall.

Both of his hands clasped her thighs and lifted until they wrapped around his waist. Lucy sucked in a breath, not ready for his attack.

Hunter couldn't help it, seeing her in her tiny pyjamas that barely covered anything, his senses were overwhelmed. He tucked his face into the crook of her neck, leaving small kisses along her throat.

"What are you doing to me," he whispered.

Abruptly Hunter spun them around and fell backwards onto the bed so that he caught her weight on top of him. She gasped once more as he softly bit her neck, and she could no longer be held responsible for her actions.

"Now," she breathed harshly, "you have to take me."

"Why," he muttered, stroking her back.

"Because I will get mad at the build-up with no promise of relief. You don't wanna risk not being able to touch me for that long."

"Minx," he muttered and kissed her throat once more.

"Please, I've got some power of my own. No one is going to harm me, especially if they interrupt a wolf and all-powerful . . . well I don't know what I am but they certainly don't want to mess with that."

"I smell one thing off this stops," he growled, before flipping her onto her back.

"Promise," she whispered before he claimed her mouth with his.

Lucy didn't want to waste time with clothes and grasped at her favourite...toy. Leaving him reeling, she smiled but he gasped. "Woah, Luna. Easy," he muttered.

She looked him in the eye before reaching under his pants once more to feel the heat in her palm.

"Easy, Luna," he crooned. 

Lucy did go easy as she wanted to enjoy him in other ways too.

Gently, she pulled him out, and her pyjamas suddenly became shreds.

"Hey," she muttered. "Now I have nothing to wear."

Hunter dipped his head, kissing her collarbone. "I don't see the problem."

She realised he was long gone, thinking about what he desired from her than about fighting a threat with no pants. She then rethought it when he still remained in clothes.

"Hunter," she whispered desperately.

"Hold on, Luna," he groaned, as he positioned himself.

Her breathing increased as she waited in anticipation and gasped when he did manage it.

"Luna, relax," he groaned in her ear.

Luna forced herself to focus - making her muscles looser around him.

"Luna-"

Lucy's hands fisted in determination.

"Lucy-"

"Hunter, I'm trying," she panted.

"No," he said gruffly. "Something's wrong."

Hunter pulled up off the bed abruptly and righted his clothes.

"Hunter, what is it?" she whispered desperately.

"Shh," he hushed. "Stay here." He took off outside, closing the door behind him.

Lucy scrambled out of the bed and threw on some pants and a jacket. She was quick to race out the door after him as the last time she left him he almost died. They should have each other's back.

Lucy rounded the building and couldn't see him or anybody for that matter.

"Oh, Miss Black."

Lucy spun around and saw a large man. "Oh hi, Mr Birch. What are you doing here?"

"Just here for a little retribution."

Lucy sucked in a breath as she studied his sudden change in tone. She then frowned as he took a threatening step towards him. "You're the one leaking information to the Volturi," she realised. "How could you? After we let you and Zoey in?"

"How could I? You killed my daughter!" he yelled and pointed a gun at Lucy.

"What?" she almost yelled. "I haven't killed anyone!"

"Ashley! You killed my girl. Now I'm going to kill their number one girl."

"She attacked me! She killed me!" Lucy stressed at him. "I never touched her."

"Yet here you stand and she's fucking dead!"

"I'm sorry! I never went out of my way to harm her. I literally died as she killed me, so-"

"Shut up! I know you didn't kill her. Your little boyfriend did but if I kill you, it will kill him. Two birds, one stone."

Something in Lucy snapped and a growl bubbled up inside.

"Mike?" Zoey called out. She rounded the corner and saw the scene before her.

"What are you doing!" she yelled. "Why have you got a gun!"

"Get back in the car, Zoey! Now!"

"The hell I am!" she growled. "There is no way you're touching her!"

"Oh, just because you fell into bed with her brother?"

"What?" Lucy gasped and stared at Zoey.

Zoey shrugged and glared at Mike.

"You don't want to because you're messing with something bigger than you understand. You'll have at least five people against you, and that's not including the rest of the Pack," Zoey said.

"Five, huh? The parents, the brother, the boyfriend? Who else?

"Me," she growled and lunged at him.

Before she could even move, a large wolf came at Mike first, taking him down to the pavement.

Lucy watched in terror as Hunter ripped Mike to shreds. Blood and body parts flying everywhere made her shudder.

Zoey ran to Lucy and stood at her side, as support rather than protection. Lucy admired that.

Hunter prowled around the body, and Lucy didn't dare approach him. He wasn't stable.

"I'm sorry about your sister," Lucy whispered after Zoey ran to her side.

"Cousin, and don't be. Anybody who dies when attacking someone else deserves what they get. An eye for an eye, as it's said."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, why?" Zoey asked like she was stupid.

"Regardless, thanks for saving me back there."

"I think your boy did all the work there," she laughed. "Down boy. Down!" Zoey teased him and Hunter's wolf snarled in reply. "Who's a good boy! You are. You got him!"

Hunter growled as Lucy stifled a laugh with the back of her hand.

"I think we better let your parents know you're safe," Zoey said.

"You're probably right," Lucy nodded, as Hunter took off back into the room for some clothes.

"You stood up for me," Lucy muttered to Zoey. "Why?"

"He wouldn't hurt me, and besides even if my life was in danger, it wouldn't matter. We are Pack. We look out for one another."

"Pack is strong," Lucy chanted.

"Pack is home," Zoey said.

"Pack is life," Lucy said.

"Pack is family," they said together.

"Yeah your dad beats that one into us hard," Zoey said.

Lucy laughed. "Yep, I've been chanting that as soon as I could speak."

An uncomfortable silence then fell over the two of them. Lucy kept trying to avert her eyes from the blood on the ground. "So you like my brother huh?" Lucy muttered.

"Kind of," Zoey shrugged.

"He's good. Though he tries to act like an ass, he'd die for his family."

"I know," Zoey said like she knew just how intensely loyal he was. 

"I don't care if you guys date, nor do my parents, so you don't have to worry."

"That was never an issue," Zoey snorted.

"Is there an issue?" Lucy asked, suspecting a certain hidden tone in her voice. Zoey was always hiding secrets. She was always a mystery and that's what made her interesting.

Zoey scoffed. "Isn't there always? I mean looking at all the men in my life, god."

Lucy raised her eyebrows, but Zoey just shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Men just are just too much trouble."

"William isn't just an ordinary man. I mean, I'm not my brother's biggest fan, but I know for certain that he won't hurt a fly, nether lone a person unless pushed to it because he's protecting someone."

Zoey thought it over. 

"He's always kept my trust, yet he never trusts anyone. Barely trusts me. So, while I'm rooting for you guys, just know that if you hurt my brother, I'll kill you...because he doesn't deserve that," Lucy said.

Lucy took off towards the motel room. "Hey," Zoey called out. "Thanks."

_To be continued..._


	38. Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.  
> This chapter contains smut, for all those smut loving fans out there...you know who you are.

Jake and I pulled into the motel carpark to see Zoey standing over a mangled corpse and looking angry as hell.

"Man, that boy. Protective as hell," Zoey exclaimed.

I slammed the jeep door shut and threw my hands up. "What happened? Where's my daughter?"

"Off back home. Didn't have the courtesy to give me a lift!" Zoey exclaimed.

Jake growled, "Explain yourself, Zoey."

"Well, as you can see I've been betrayed. My uncle dragged us out here making me think we were fishing but he was more for the hunting. I get in the way but next thing I know Hunter's left nothing of him." Zoey kicked the mangled corpse. "Nothing."

"Where are they?" Jake said, glancing over the corpse.

"Probably heading back to camp. Hunter stuffed her in a van so quick, she nearly stabbed him for it."

I almost laughed. "See Jake? I told you. Hunter would protect her."

"Funny we didn't see them on the way here," Jake growled.

Zoey shrugged her shoulders. "They went that way," Zoey said, pointing in the opposite direction. "For safety reasons, I guess."

Jake growled and hurried back to the jeep. "Come, Ness. The boy might be up to no good."

I rolled my eyes. "And what about Zoey? Are we to leave her with her dead uncle and not care?"

Zoey scoffed and kicked her uncle's mangled corpse again. "Uh, yeah! I'm fine to take care of this piece of shit. Don't you worry."

"Can we trust you, Zoey?" Jake asked seriously. His tone had dropped and I glanced between the two of them. The conversation had changed.

She nodded her head once. "On my life. I wouldn't want to jeopardise my home. I'll make this mistake up to you," she said.

"It wasn't your fault," Jake said. "You come back to camp after you dispose of him and we'll talk, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Jake-"

"Come, Ness. Now," he said sternly and got into the jeep abruptly.

I gave Zoey a concerned look. "Come back to us. Promise?"

"I promise," she replied and nodded a curt goodbye as Jake and I reversed out of the carpark.

* * *

Zoey watched them leave before dragging her uncle's body to the nearby woods. Since it looked like an animal attack might as well put it where the crime fit the scene. That way there would be no questions.

Zoey then skipped back to the motel and knocked rapidly on one of the doors.

Hunter opened the door with a worried expression.

"You're clear," Zoey said. "I'd say you've got a few hours before they get worried."

"Thanks, Zoey. We owe you one."

Zoey walked away to her jeep, "Anything for young love."

Hunter sighed as he closed the door and resting his forehead against it.

"Your parents are going to be pissed when they can't find us there," Hunter said.

"We could go if you want, but you might miss this," Lucy said.

Hunter turned to face her, just in time to see her emerge from the bathroom in lingerie...expect this time it was more skimpy. It barely covered anything.

Hunter's jaw dropped, and he forgot to breathe. "What was I saying?" he said.

Lucy smiled, and gave a little whirl to show off. But in the time it took her to do a three-sixty turn, he was beside her and grabbing her waist.

"This goes off now," he growled and pushed her against the wall.

She grinned, knowing he wanted her more than anything else. "What comes off exactly? Which piece first?"

"Everything," he panted softly.

Lucy smiled and slowly undid the bow at the front of the bra. Deliberately, it was painfully slow for Hunter to watch. His brain suddenly couldn't handle the torment, and he clutched at the small thing and ripped it from her body.

"Hunter!" she exclaimed.

Hunter's reply was a growl as he went to rip the underwear off too, but Lucy caught his hand. "You need to learn patience," she said.

"Luna, why do you torment me," he begged.

"Because it's fun."

"Luna," he complained.

"Please, Hunter. I want to go slow. We haven't gone slow."

Hunter closed his eyes in frustration. His wolf prickled underneath his skin. Hunter nodded his head stiffly, but didn't open his eyes.

"Hunter, it's okay. It will-"

"It won't Luce! My wolf just-"

"I can handle him. You just need to slow down."

Hunter fell to his knees, and kissed her belly. "I'll try," he said.

Hunter paid special attention, and kissed her skin as he pulled her underwear down gently. Kissing her belly, then brushing his mouth all the way down her legs.

"Oh," Lucy gasped.

Hunter found peace in going slow. It was by some miracle that when he took his time, he could actually enjoy her more. He got to see more, feel more, and taste more of her skin. It was more than he'd known he needed. He indulged himself in it so much, Lucy got more than a little flushed...till the point she got antsy.

"Okay," she whispered, and tried to grasp his shoulders.

Hunter caught her hands, and stood to his feet, only to grasp her waist so he could lead her to the bed.

She smiled as she flopped down on the bed, but Hunter wasn't finished in his little game. He continued to kiss her flesh, as he tested how far he could go before she got annoyed.

It wasn't long.

"Hunter, please."

"What?" he muttered, like he didn't know exactly what he was doing.

"I want you now," she said.

"But you said slow," he muttered.

"I said slow, not dead."

Hunter smiled at her, and she caught onto his game.

"You were playing me again, weren't you?"

"You want slow, I only live to serve."

"You're a jerk," she laughed. "I only meant slow enough that my clothes remained intact."

"You have to be more specific," he said, before he kissed her neck.

Lucy moaned as his lips brushed sensitive skin. He left suckling kisses all the way down her throat, and she didn't mind till she did.

Instead of complaining, she took matters into her own hands, and grasped his erection even as it was covered by his briefs.

"Jesus, Luna!"

"Two can play at that game," she whispered in his ear.

"You don't play fair, Miss Black."

"You love it," she whispered and tighten her grasp.

Hunter moaned in response, "God Lucy, easy. You won't get what you want if I explode."

Lucy's nose twitched as she realised that was true, and she slowly released her grip.

Hunter bit her earlobe and tugged. Lucy's neck strained, and her back arched as she moaned in response. "Now, Hunter," she begged.

"Slow, Luna," he replied.

"Please, Hunter."

"Slowly, Lucy, slowly," he whispered then kissed her neck.

"I take it back!" she exclaimed, "Slow sucks!"

"But you were so adamant that I couldn't do slow. That I had no patience," Hunter teased.

"You do! Too much patience, because you're a bloody tease. Now please Hunter, make love to me!"

Hunter barely shifted as he kissed her neck, but then something hard pressed against her lower belly and she moaned."Yes, yes!" she encouraged.

"What?" Hunter said, "You want me to put it in your belly button?"

Lucy smacked his arm, "You're not even funny."

"But I thought that's how babies are made," he joked.

Lucy laughed and punched his shoulder, "Stop, seriously," she giggled.

Hunter pushed into her and her insides tightened around him, as she gasped. She clenched both hands on his biceps and bit her lip.

Hunter ducked his head and kissed her shoulder gently. "You okay, Luna?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Don't stop."

Hunter didn't stop. He was too caught up in how amazing she felt, and how much sound she made the more she enjoyed it.

"More," she gasped. Hunter pushed in harder, "Yes!" she cried out.

Hunter bent down and kissed her throat, brushing his mouth down.

Hunter grasped her hips tightly and she could feel the restraint.

"No, don't hold back."

"I don't want to hurt you Luna," he muttered.

She grasped his biceps tighter, and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Don't go soft on me now," she whispered.

"Luna," he moaned. "You can't-"

Lucy squeezed her inner muscles intentionally and Hunter swore under his breath.

"Fine," he growled and flipped her onto her front. He pulled her up by her hips till she was on all fours and she cried out as he entered her once more.

"Too much?" he muttered, as he froze.

She shook her head, "No."

Hunter kissed her shoulder and pushed in once more.

"This feels better," she muttered. "I don't know how."

"Hits the right spot," he guessed. Lucy moaned as he began a pace that he was comfortable with. It was way more than Lucy had thought he could go at.

Yet, she didn't complain, and though it felt rough, she relished it as he was treating her with respect. He wasn't treating like a china doll. They were lovers.

"God Hunter!" she screamed as she came.

"Hold on," he gasped. Hunter kept going at a pace that made Lucy clench all over again.

"No, no, no!" Lucy screamed her pleasure as she came again, and everything suddenly became too tight and Hunter came too.

Lucy felt it. Lucy didn't have time to panic. Hunter fell backwards off the bed and suddenly there was a large wolf in the room.

"Hunter!" she gasped. Hunter's wolf thrashed around and Lucy didn't hesitate to run to him and grasp the nape of its neck. "Calm down, it's okay."

The wolf looked her in the eye and snarled. "Don't you talk to me like that!" she growled.

The wolf almost shook its head in frustration.

"What's wrong? Where's the danger?" she whispered.

Hunter suddenly came back in that moment, and curled up naked in a ball on the floor.

"Hunter," she gasped. "Are you okay?" she asked, and dragged the blanket off the bed to cover him.

"Panicked," he whispered.

"Why?" she whispered back. "I'm fine."

Hunter shook his head, "No, I came."

"Oh," she whispered.

"Luce I-"

"We'll deal with it."

"If I wasn't dead already, he'll surely kill me for this," Hunter muttered as he sat up.

"We should get back," Lucy growled. "Wouldn't want my daddy to beat you up."

"Luce, I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

"About my dad!"

"No, about not being allowed to see you."

"Oh. I won't let that happen."

Hunter shook his head. "I'll always fight," he said. "Always."

"I know. Let's just get home. So an outright war doesn't occur between you and my dad."

Hunter and Lucy made their way back home quickly, and Lucy tried not to think about the possibility of becoming pregnant.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't mean to," he said, and placed a hand on her thigh.

Lucy continued to stare out the window. "I know." She didn't need to ask for him to clarify, she knew. "It was an accident."

"I was reckless...again."

"It doesn't matter."

"That's bulshit, Luce. It does matter."

"No need to panic about something that might not even be a problem."

"What are you saying?" he muttered.

"We don't even know if I can have them."

"Luna," he muttered.

"Don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just get home."

* * *

Hunter and Lucy pulled up into the compound and Jake was waiting for them. The gates closed before Hunter dared himself to hop out.

Hunter swallowed harder, but went with Lucy's plan. "I know Lucy!" he exclaimed as he got out of the jeep. "It was a dumb idea to go the long way round."

"You're so overprotective!" Lucy complained, "Oh, hi dad."

"Have fun?" Jake muttered as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"No, because of you, Hunter refused to touch me. You ruin everything!" she growled and took off in a huff.

Hunter leaned against the truck and hung his head. Jake somehow bought the charade.

"Thanks for keeping her safe," Jake said.

"Of course, sir."

"You can have the night off. That isn't permission to screw my daughter, just permission to get some well deserved rest. Head off to the main hall, they should have some supper there."

Jake took off in the direction of his office, and Hunter let out a sigh of relief.

Hunter glanced over at Lucy's house and smiled. He hadn't had enough of her. Still wanted to be near her. It was obvious that no amount of time would ever be enough for the two of them.

* * *

Zoey shifted in William's arms as he talked. He didn't talk much, so when he did, she listened. She took Lucy's words with careful thought. He didn't seem to talk to anyone. He didn't trust anyone...but he trusted her. He trusted Zoey, and that meant alot.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"About what," he muttered, and his grasp on her hip tightened. Zoey shifted again, and the bed squeaked. They were in William's bedroom, a place they weren't in often. But everyone seemed to be out of the house, as Lucy had yet to come home.

"I'm sorry about being so harsh towards you. I just find it hard to trust men," she muttered.

"I understand that."

Zoey glanced up and him, lifting her head off his chest.

"Zoey, I'm a big boy. Your mean streak can't hurt me."

Zoey smiled, "You sure bout' that?"

"As sure as I am about loving you," he said.

Zoey grinned even more, before she kissed him. "Love you too," she whispered.

William's eyes widened and he sat up a little.

"Easy big man, don't bust a nut over it. But I do. I trust you, and I'm definitely falling hard for you."

William swept her under his body and pressed his erection against her. Even through the thick fabric of both their jeans, she could feel him.

She smirked, "Gee that wasn't hard to get you excited," she muttered.

"Oh Zoey, haven't you figured it out yet? I'm always like this when I'm around you."

"Gee, really? Then why are we doing all this talking?" she teased.

"Because I need to know."

"Know what?" she whispered.

"Know how you're feeling. I never want to hurt you, and that starts with knowing where you're at."

"How'd I find you?' she muttered, "I don't deserve you."

William shook his head. "I don't deserve you," he muttered.

William grasped her hips and leaned down to kiss her.

She didn't resist, as she wanted to give him everything he asked of her. She wanted to be his girl.

"I want to be yours," she whispered against his mouth. "I haven't been able to let myself do that, but I want to do it with you."

William listened, not quite understanding what she meant.

"I want to be yours and only yours. No more hiding," she said.

"Does this mean I can claim you, as my own? No more secrets?"

She shook her head, "I don't give a fuck who knows about us, I want you and that's all that matters."

"Oh, Zoe," he muttered, and kissed her roughly.

She gasped against his lips and reached for his belt. He caught her hands, "I want to. I wanna lead tonight," he said.

Zoey froze. She never let any man lead. It meant them having the power, and that scared her.

"I'm afraid," she admitted. "I don't-"

"I know, but you know I won't hurt you. I won't do it if you say no, but you said you'd try. No more hiding Zoey."

Zoey nodded slightly, feeling very nervous about giving up the reigns.

William slowly removed her jeans and Zoey had to keep reminding herself to be calm. It was William. It wasn't anyone else trying to take advantage of her.

"I can't Will," she whispered and screwed her eyes shut.

"Tell me to stop and I will."

William clutched at her top and pushed it up as he left a trail of kisses up her abdomen.

"I'm struggling," she admitted quietly. No, she was having a panic attack. No matter how much she wanted to be his, to let him take control, it was causing a major panic in her. Flashes of old, terrifying memories haunted her, and she felt sick.

"Please, no," she whispered.

"No," William muttered, and resettled her clothing once more, as he sat back on his legs.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and clutched at her own chest.

William didn't know how to help. Didn't know how to console her.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have tried. It was too much to ask of you," he said genuinely.

"I can't," she muttered. "I can't breathe!" Zoey scrambled off the bed and stuck her head out the window for fresh air.

William watched her with sad eyes, feeling very guilty for pushing her.

"Tell me how to fix this," he muttered.

Zoey took a long time to respond. Her nerves very fragile. "You can't."

William hung his head. He wanted to hurt himself. Punish himself for this.

"It isn't your fault. It's the scumbag who supposedly raised me. I'm not exactly stable, Will. You deserve more."

William looked up at her as she leaned her weight against the wall.

"I'm sorry Will. You deserve a girl who can give you more than this. Something-"

"Fuck that," William said. "You're the only one. Now and forever."

Zoey drew in a breath, before she hung her head.

"I can't give you what you want. I can't submit or I'll drown," Zoey said quietly.

"Then don't submit."

"You need-"

"I don't need anything else but you. And I'll take you anyway I can have you. Fuck dominance, I'll submit to you any day, if that's what you need."

Zoey seemed taken back, and stared at him in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he muttered. "I'm bound to you."

Zoey ran to him and climbed onto his lap before kissing him roughly. Both her hands cupped his face as his hands grasped her waist.

"I love you," she whispered. "God if you can give up everything just for me, then hell, I'll do everything I can for you."

William smiled and kissed her throat, "That's all I need Zoey. That's all I need to hear."

Zoey grasped his face once more and kissed him, and it didn't end for sometime as neither wanted breath.

"Fuck," Zoey muttered and bit his lip.

William growled low in his chest. Somehow, his beast approved of her. Didn't want to hurt her, even as she dominated him.

"Lie down," she whispered.

"Why?" he growled.

Zoey smiled before she pushed him onto his back and mounted his waist.

"Because if you be a good boy, then maybe you'll be rewarded."

"I don't like those odds."

"Why, cause you're a bad boy?"

"No, cause you don't like you to reward me."

"I'm feeling generous," she muttered, taking his length out of his pants.

William sucked in a harsh breath as Zoey took him into her mouth.

"Fuck Zoey," he growled and clenched the back of her neck.

Zoey smacked his hand, and he snatched it back. She wasn't one to be touched possessively, and William loved her feisty attitude.

William held on as best he could. Zoey tended to get mad if she was short-changed, because he came early.

"Zoey, darling no."

"Why not?" she muttered, her mouth full. The vibrations made William cry out.

"Zoey!" he growled.

Zoey pulled up, and looked him in the eye, "What's wrong, you usually love this."

"I can't hold out that long. If you want me, you better get on."

Zoey frowned.

"I'm sorry," William muttered.

Zoey climbed on top, not bothering to remove any clothing other than her jeans. She hadn't bothered to wear underwear today.

"Zoe-" She slid down onto him in a quick movement, and William cried out.

Zoey watched him, feeling different. It felt almost wrong today. He'd bared his soul, and she had too...yet nothing had changed. Here they were still fucking rather than making love.

Zoey slowed right down, and grinded on him, rather than bouncing up and down.

William's head snapped up and grasped her hips, which he usually wasn't allowed to do. "What's wrong," he asked concerned.

"I just think we need more intimacy," she whispered.

William nodded, unsure, but nodded regardless.

"Don't make it weird," she whispered.

She looked him in the eye, and he went to remove his hands, but she kept them where they were. "Do it Will."

"Do what?"

"Take the lead," she whispered.

William shook his head, and clasped her legs close to her knees. "It's okay, Zoey. I'm fine like this."

"No, I want you to. I need you to."

Intrigued, William sat up and Zoey moaned at the change of angle. Still inside her, he grasped her lower back and thrust into her. It was a position of fair play. Both of them could contribute as much as they wanted, and it made it all the more better.

"Will," she moaned, and ground into him hard.

William smiled, and leaned his forehead against hers. "This okay?"

She nodded in response and both of the groaned their way through the night.

Somewhere close to dawn, William couldn't feel his body, even as Zoey got up that morning to use the bathroom. Blissed out beyond belief, William knew his Zoey was the only one he'd ever feel this way about. She was a firecracker. One that would never burn out.

* * *

Zoey could feel her bones aching, which meant a good workout. Even as combat training rolled around, she enjoyed it, no matter how much she was hurting.

"You okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go," Zoey replied. Today's session was small, as this was a senior class, and the junior classes had more people.

Lucy glanced around, "You sure? No offense but you look like you're going to fall over."

"What is it with your family? You think you know better!" Zoey taunted, and twirled her combat stick.

Lucy snorted, "What is it with your family, Birch? You're always so mean to everybody, trying kill anyone who gets in your way."

That was too far, and Lucy knew it the moment Zoey stopped circling her and attacked head on.

Lucy just managed to block, but struggled to keep up with the aggressive strikes.

Hunter and William finished their laps around the track, to see Lucy and Zoey fighting aggressively, as if it was a fight to the death.

William frowned, "Are they actually fighting?" Both made their way over, and the closer they got, the more sure they were that it was an actual fight.

Zoey's anger over exceeded her original reaction. She couldn't even remember what Lucy had said, all she knew now was that she was trying to win.

Lucy managed to whack her arm, and it sparked something in Zoey.

Lucy froze, and almost dropped her stick. "Uh sorry?" she squeaked.

Zoey frowned and twisted around in a flying movement till she managed to get her stick hooked underneath Lucy's feet and took out her legs till Lucy hit the ground.

Lucy landed hard, and became winded. Hunter pushed forward in a defensive mode, when William placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

Lucy sat up as Zoey held a counter-stance, ready for the next strike.

Instead of crying like Lucy wanted to, she pushed herself up off the ground in a way that almost couldn't be seen as it was so fast. She attacked Zoey hard but Zoey was ready for it.

The fight began once more, and while it looked like combative training, both of them were pissed off, for no apparent reason.

Lucy pushed up hard against Zoey's stick, both of their faces inches apart.

"Give up!" Lucy growled.

"Never!" Zoey pushed Lucy back till she hit the ground once more. This time, Zoey tried to attack her on the ground, but in a fight or flight moment, Lucy's core instincts kicked in and she let out a psychic scream that sent Zoey flying. Zoey collided with a tree meters away and collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Both Hunter and William ran to their partners that lay on the ground.

Lucy was still awake...when Zoey wasn't.

"I'm okay, really!" she muttered to Hunter.

"No!" William growled. William started to shake and stood on his feet. "What have you done!"

"Calm down!" Hunter said, as he stood to his feet. He put a hand out to slow William's movement. "It was an accident."

William wasn't listening. Angry, he charged at Lucy but Hunter was in the way. "Don't fucking touch her," Hunter growled and grasped his shoulder. William tried to shove him off, when Hunter sent William flying across the forest floor via a hard push.

William wasn't deterred and an even bigger battle between William and Hunter commenced. This time, no stick were involved. No training. No, this was fists. This was about protecting their soulmates, and none would stop until their own was avenged.

Lucy watched in horror as her soulmate and brother fought till they were bloody.

"Don't do this!" Hunter growled.

"Get out of my way!" William growled.

"She's your sister!"

"She hurt Zoey!" William snarled, and slammed a fist into the side of Hunter's face.

That was when Jake arrived, and saw the action unfold. "What the hell is going on?" he growled.

Neither of them listened. I arrived at the scene as Hunter knocked William one and ran to Jake, "What the hell?" I yelled.

"Wait, Ness," Jake said and placed an arm across my path. "We can't."

"Why the hell not? They're killing each other."

"This needs to happen."

"Why?" I screamed.

Jake grasped both of my arms.

"William challenged Hunter. This is a fight for dominance."

"How do you know?" I asked and watched the boys fight it out.

"Look. Hunter is on the defense, and Zoey's knocked out cold. I can't be sure what happened, but I know William started this, so they need to finish this."

"You can't. They could kill each other."

"William please!" Lucy cried, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!"

Several pack members ran to Zoey's side as she sat up.

"Are you okay?" they asked.

"Yeah, yeah. What happened-" Zoey stood immediately as she saw the boys fight.

"God!" Zoey growled and wiped the sweat from her brow. She swayed a little but was determined to stop this nonsense.

She grasped William's shoulder and yanked him back. Hunter stumbled back as well, but held a defensive stance. That was when Lucy got to her feet and grasped Hunter, to hold him back.

"Please don't," Lucy whispered to Hunter, and pulled him away.

"What are you doing!" Zoey growled.

William frowned, "She hurt you! No one-"

"Listen here big guy, I love that you want to protect me, but I wasn't in any danger of your sister killing me. We were just training. You need to calm down."

"Didn't look like training," he muttered and grasped her waist, trying to calm himself.

"We got a little heated, but not this heated like you and Hunter."

"He got in the way," William growled.

"In the way? You were going to hurt your sister!"

"She hurt you. No one hurts my girl," he snarled.

"She's your sister! Your blood!"

"And you're mine!" he said.

"Oh Will. You can't hurt your sister. Please. Never hurt your family ever."

"You would to yours," William said.

"My family is a piece of shit. Your sister has done nothing wrong."

"I lost it, okay? I couldn't help it when I saw you out cold."

"But I'm fine Will, see? You just need to calm down. I don't understand how you're this bloody." Zoey reached up to touch the blood dripping down his face. He had quite a few cuts.

"Dominance battle."

"What?" Zoey raised her eyebrows.

"I challenged him. It was a dominance battle. We wouldn't have stopped till one of us submitted...and that wasn't going to happen because we are both bound to others."

"Oh god," Zoey whispered. "You would have-"

William nodded.

"No," she whispered. "Don't you ever do that again, you hear me? Don't ever do that again. I need you okay? You can't leave me alone in this world."

"You think I would have lost?" he growled.

"It doesn't matter if you won or lost, you would be dead or half dead from killing your sister's boyfriend which in turn would have killed her. You can't do that. You can't."

William nodded slowly, "I'm sorry."

"Just don't, okay? Just stay with me."

William nodded again and tucked himself into the crook of her neck.

Hunter slowly approached, keeping Lucy behind him, even as she tried to escape.

"Are we good," Hunter asked. "No hard feelings on my end."

William sniffed before taking Hunter's hand and shook it once.

"Good," Hunter said, and took off with Lucy quickly.

"Thank you," Zoey said.

My jaw dropped. Hunter whisked Lucy away quickly, to stop her from running back to William, who was in the process of hugging it out with Zoey.

"Oh my god," I muttered.

"I know," Jake said. "That was not how I saw that ending."

"Would one really have to die?"

"I don't know. Let's just be grateful Zoey stepped in."

I nodded and tucked myself into the crook of Jake's embrace. "I think those two need to be separated," I said to Jake.

"Yes," Jake growled as he watched Lucy and Hunter walked arm in arm through the camp. "The chastity belt goes on tomorrow."

"What? No! I was talking about William and Hunter."

"Oh, yes. Them too."

"Shit, Jake. We don't just have to worry about Hunter's claim for alpha, William has alpha potential too."

_To be continued..._


	39. First of her kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

Hunter fell backwards onto the ground of Hunny cave with a thud, as Lucy had pushed him.

"I should be pissed at you, but I know you literally can't help it!"

"You wanted me to stand by while he attacked you?" Hunter growled.

"He's my brother! I could have handled him!"

"And your mine! It will be a cold day in hell before anyone lays a finger on you without me trying to rip their head off."

Lucy shook her head and crossed her arms. "I'm not going to thank you from defending me against my brother. His reaction was extreme, but I accidently hurt his mate. It's understandable."

"It's not. You're his sister, and it was an accident."

"You would hurt your brother if he hurt me, wouldn't you?"

"He's my brother, I'd hurt him if he ate the last sandwich."

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned her back on him.

"You're his sister."

"Is that suppose to mean something different? What, because I'm a girl?"

"Yes, Lucy! A man should never hit a woman."

"I hurt his soulmate. He wasn't seeing gender, he was angry!"

Hunter ran a hand over his face, "I don't care if he was angry. He should never hurt you, no matter what."

"It's easy to say that, but if you had a sister that hurt me, you'd do the same."

"Well I don't have a sister."

"Exactly, you don't know how you'd react for sure."

Hunter hung his head, "You don't hit woman. It's an unspoken code."

"Well it's bulshit. We can handle our own."

Hunter glanced up at her. "I wasn't implying you couldn't."

Lucy smirked down at him he sat on the floor of the cave. She dropped to her knees and kissed him.

"I couldn't stand by and watch him try to hurt you," Hunter whispered against her lips.

"I know," she said. "I know you can't help it."

Hunter shook his head, when Lucy reached for the string on his cargo shorts.

"No," he said quietly.

Lucy sat back on her legs, feeling confused. "Why?" she whispered.

"I'm not in the mood, Lucy," he said. "I just can't right now. Your parents will probably be looking for you anyway."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, she could tell something was off.

"I want you to touch me," she whispered, and tried to seduce him. She ran her hand down his stomach, to lift his shirt, when he caught her hand.

"No," he said.

Hunter craved any attention he got from her, not caring what he had to sacrifice to get it, so his rejection was a little strange. Something bigger had to be going on here.

"You sure," she whispered. She began to undo the buttons on her blouse and Hunter stopped breathing.

"No," he said again.

Lucy decided to push her luck because she wanted to find out what the real reason for saying no was.

As she reached for the last button, Hunter grasped her hand, "No Lucy."

Lucy frowned when he said her name. "I want to," she said.

"I don't," he said simply.

Lucy got to her feet, pissed off. She wasn't that desperate for sex, she just wanted to know why he was rejecting it.

Knowing he wouldn't tell her till he was pushed to, she kept forcing the matter.

"Don't you want me?" she muttered. "I thought you were always-"

"No, not right now."

Lucy tried not to feel offended. It made her feel itchy under her skin. The thought of him not wanting her…

"Wow," she whispered. "I thought you always wanted me but-"

"I don't right now, no."

"Oh, okay."

Lucy went full crazy when she turned her back on him, and stripped off all her clothes.

She heard Hunter's intake of breath, but decided not to look back. Instead, she walked up to the edge of the cave, and could feel the cold of the waterfall inches from her skin.

"What are you doing?" he growled. He tried to hide it, but she noticed the panic in his voice as she got dangerously close to the edge.

"Going for a swim," she replied softly. "You don't want to, so I'm going to take a...cold shower," she said cheekily.

Hunter stood to his feet, but didn't take a step.

"Don't," he growled. "You could hurt yourself."

"I need to," she whispered with a smile, and glanced over her shoulder. "You could stop me, but you're too afraid to touch my naked skin."

"Why would you think that?" he growled - but in his tone, she could detect she was right.

"Because, you know once you touch me, you're done for, and whatever reason you're rejecting me for, won't hold out."

Hunter's growl rumbled through his chest, and she knew she had him.

"No, your dad-"

"We both know you don't care about what my dad thinks. If you did, we wouldn't have had sex at all."

"Maybe I'm turning a new leaf," Hunter muttered.

"Maybe you're afraid because of what happened last time."

Hunter twitched and she knew she caught his reasoning. That reasoning would hold out for a while. He didn't want to get her pregnant.

"You don't want me to get pregnant," she whispered, in realisation.

Hunter couldn't look her in the eye, "I've probably already fucked us."

"Hunter," she muttered and walked closer to him. She didn't touch him. Didn't want to push him.

"I love you, Luna. I do. Yet I keep screwing up."

"You haven't Hunter. We don't know that-"

"I could have. It could happen, and I'm so worried about it now."

"I know," Lucy hushed. "I know you are, but that isn't a reason not to touch me again."

"It was a wake up call Luce. I'm so scared that you're actually- if I do it with you now it shows I haven't learnt my lesson."

Lucy tried to calm him, but he wasn't having any of it. He pulled away from her and went for her clothes, "Please, put something on."

Lucy got a little annoyed at being told what to do. She got frustrated that the one person she trusted herself to be naked around, suddenly didn't want to see her naked.

Angry, she shook her head as she frowned, "Thanks for making me embarrassed to be vulnerable around you," she said, before she stepped off the ledge intentionally.

He called out her name in panic as she disappeared through the waterfall.

Lucy closed her eyes, enjoying the rush of wind against her face as she plummeted to the river below. It felt invigorating, till she realised the speed at which she was falling. It would hurt. She concentrated, and slowed her speed down using her abilities, till she was able to dive into the water without hurting herself.

Much older to when she did this the first time, she kicked to the surface with ease, and swam to the shore. Hunter was already at the shore, probably due to running down there at full speed.

She paused in the water, kicking to keep herself afloat. Hunter crossed his arms, waiting for her. She frowned a little.

When she didn't come out, he growled, "Are you coming out, or do I have to drag you out?"

"I'd like to see you try," she challenged.

Hunter smirked and stripped of his shirt, fast. She grinned, as she tried to stay afloat so she could see everything. Even though she was trying to stay pissed at him, she couldn't help but feel that butterfly feeling in her stomach each time he took off his shirt.

Hunter took off his shorts too, till he was just in boxers...something he didn't wear often.

Lucy wiggled her eyebrows at him, and he glanced down. "You wish," he growled and tracked through the water to her.

Lucy screamed in delight and swam away from him.

Hunter caught her easily, and pulled her to his chest. "Come here, minx."

"No," she gasped, and tried to wiggle away.

He pulled her backwards, towards the shore, so he could stand in the water. He clenched his hands more tightly on her waist, so he could drag her close for a kiss.

"You don't want me, remember?" she whispered against his lips. Hunter's erection pressed against her belly by accident and she looked down before smirking at him.

"Thought you said you knew when I was lying?" he muttered before he brushed his mouth over hers once more.

Lucy smiled then ducked beneath the water. Hunter's eyes widened as he looked down, swearing before Lucy popped back up above the surface.

Lucy grinned even more at his annoyed gaze and innocently showed him his boxers, hanging from her fingertips. They were shredded, and now useless.

"Why?" he growled.

"Only fair," she whispered and threw his underwear at the shore. "You ruin all my clothes."

"We aren't doing this here."

"Scaredy cat," she teased and grasped his erection.

"Fuck Lucy," he groaned, "What has gotten into you?" he moaned.

"I could ask you the same thing," she whispered, "I usually wouldn't be talking by now."

Hunter shook his head before he gave in. He couldn't just not take what he wanted so badly. Lucy wore him down too much to have any sort of rational thought.

"Here, or the shore?" he growled as kissed her neck and pulled her in real close.

"Now," she gasped and kissed him.

He didn't complain, and slid in with ease.

"Oh," she gasped, "That feels-"

"Different," he growled.

Both looked at each other a moment longer, before they decided, fuck it.

Hunter grasped her thighs and pulled her to him tighter, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She leaned her body back, letting her head tip back. The water held a lot of her weight, so it made it easier for him.

"Easy," she whispered. "We have to still be careful."

"Sorry," he grunted. He began a rather slow pace, and it felt weird to both of them.

Lucy should have been getting cold by now, but Hunter's heat was almost boiling the water around them.

"Kiss me," she gasped. Hunter groaned satisfaction as he brushed his mouth against her. Lucy worried about what could go wrong having sex in the water...as she didn't know much.

She'd seen movies where couples had done so and it looked magical. She'd also read stories where real life people got stuck together because water wasn't a natural lubricant and worked more like glue. If any got inside, it could ruin it, but Hunter...being the size he was, selfishly didn't allow any room for anything else.

Lucy couldn't help but feel more turned on that they were having sex outside in a river. It was definitely something she didn't think would happen...like ever.

"More," she gasped. "Please!"

Hunter easily complied with every demand, as it was what he wanted too.

He pushed in harder till her sounds of enjoyment were scaring the wildlife away.

Voices suddenly made Lucy jump and sit up straight, clutching to Hunter as she did.

Hunter almost didn't care, didn't want to stop. He bounced Lucy up and down, and she shook her head, from pleasure and annoyance.

"Hunter, someone's here," she whispered.

"Patrol," he muttered. "They are heading out to west ridge."

Lucy's eyes widened as Hunter didn't seem bothered by them being nearby. If they saw them…

"Hey, Hunter!" one of the patrol said.

Hunter grasped her thighs, keeping her still, and whispered for her to be very quiet.

Lucy was naked, and if she let go of Hunter they would probably get an eyeful. Hunter had walked them deeper into the water so it was just their shoulders and heads above the water surface. The patrol couldn't see them naked...or them joined at the hips from the angle they were at.

"What's up, boys?" Hunter called out.

"West ridge. Chief's looking for you by the way."

"Yeah thanks Mason. Keep your trap shut, I'm heading back now."

"Alright, alright. Fine. Don't know why you would be swimming this time of year, though? Freeze your balls off, Hunter."

Hunter smirked as the other patrol members laughed and pushed each other around.

Hunter glanced at Lucy and muttered to her, "Still pretty warm."

Lucy felt super embarrassed as Hunter and the patrol joked around. He was literally holding her naked to him as he joked with his friends.

Hunter told them he would see them back at camp and they continued on their way, hollering and shouting as they left.

"Oh my god, Hunter," she muttered and pushed away from him.

"Fucking Mason," he growled. "They didn't see you, did they?"

Lucy let out a breath as she swam to the shore. "No," she muttered.

"Hey, where you going? I wasn't finished with you yet."

Lucy turned to face him, the water running off her in streams as she stood waist deep in the water.

"You still want to? After that?" she muttered, surprised.

"Yeah," he growled like the question was stupid. "Why would those idiots deter me?"

"Because that was super embarrassing?"

Hunter shrugged, "Nothing to be embarrassed about. They didn't figure it out because they're morons."

"That's not the point. They saw me when I was vulnerable, Hunter. Whether they saw me naked or not. I don't understand how you don't see that."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed having sex with me Luce-"

"You were in me!" she exclaimed, "While you talked to them!"

"You're mine!" he growled and tracked towards her. "It shouldn't matter!"

Lucy flinched at the dominance, and it was starting to scare her. No matter how much she understood his possessiveness, she got flustered over it when it was overbearing.

Lucy breathed hard as she watched him approach and flung a hand out, "No!" she growled.

He didn't listen.

Lucy's eyes widened as he flat out denied an order from her, and suddenly felt threatened. He never denied her.

"Hunter," she whimpered, before his hands grasped both her hips.

She gasped and jerked back, but Hunter kept her in place. "You're mine," he threatened. "If you're embarrassed to be-"

"It wasn't because of you," she whispered. "If I'd done that with anyone-"

Just the hypothetical thought of her having sex with someone else sent him into a state of anger. "Someone else!" he growled and his hands tightened on her delicate skin.

"Hunter," she gasped and tried to shove him.

He caught both her hands and they locked tight on her wrists. "Why?" he growled. "Why would say that?"

"What is wrong with you today?" she growled. "You've never acted like this."

"What? Angry?"

"You've never tried to dominate me!" she cried.

"You've never been embarrassed by me!"

"I'm not! I just don't want people to see me having sex! Like any fucking normal person would!"

"We aren't normal, Luce. You're mine, and I'll kill anyone who sees the flesh meant for just me, but you need to realise that they didn't know! You can't just reject me like that, and say you're embarrassed. You pissed off my wolf," he growled.

"Your wolf? He's nicer than you right now!"

"Nice?" Hunter growled. "Is that what you want?"

"I want my Hunter back!" she growled at him, and shoved at him.

Hunter stumbled and fell under the water with large splash, that Lucy shielded her eyes from. He emerged more pissed off than before. He pushed the strands of hair dripping water, out of his eyes and glared at her. His muscles started to contract, and Lucy narrowed her eyes. His wolf was pushing to the top, but Lucy knew his wolf wasn't the problem. His wolf was a puppy in comparison. Something was wrong, for Hunter to act this way, and she didn't like it.

Lucy considered the fact that it might have been his fight with her brother, then thought about how all those beefed up male hormones would be crazy right now. He felt everything ten times stronger. So getting into a dominance fight, with beefed up the testosterone then to be interrupted having sex with his girl, all this could have caused this outburst. She didn't know how to deal with it.

She internally sighed as she realised she was the only one who could handle Hunter. He didn't submit to anyone but the Alpha and even then sometimes he didn't submit. It scared Lucy about his increasing dominance, and the fact that he was no longer listening to her...scared her even more. He was suppose to be her wolf, not an angry male.

"Hunter," she said, "you need to calm down. You're scaring me."

"Scaring you? You rejected me and I'm the one scaring you?"

"Hunter-"

"Fuck!" he growled and shoved a hand roughly through his hair.

Lucy didn't know why she tried it, but she was running out of options. Something whispered to her, made her spit out the words and when she did, she wondered why she'd ever say something like that.

"Kneel," she said. She wade through the water till she was close to him and Hunter's eyes widened as he stumbled back.

"What?" he growled and his whole body shook.

"Now!" she commanded. Lucy suppressed a frown, as she was confused. She didn't know why but those were the words coming to mind.

He looked her dead in the eye and didn't submit. Lucy almost hesitated as she threw down the dominance challenge, but then Hunter gave the smallest twitch. It was enough to show that she had power over the situation.

Hunter growled low in his chest and stumbled back til the water was only up to his knees.

"Kneel," she said quietly. The words held a lot of weight, and she didn't know where the power was coming from but eventually Hunter kneeled, even as his mind fought against his body.

Lucy let out a breath, and felt terrible. Never had she wanted to dominate someone...especially the love of her life.

She gasped and hands flung to her mouth. "Oh god," she whispered and turned away from him. She'd just told a big, bad werewolf to sit. A potential alpha to sit. What the hell was happening?

"Luna," he whispered. She spun around real quick, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I didn't mean-"

Hunter shook his head, "You're higher in the patriarchy."

"I don't understand!" she whispered harshly.

"Lucy, you're the next alpha."

* * *

 

"William," Zoey breathed out, and clutched the hair at William's nape.

"Remember the deal, darling," he muttered.

"This is - ah!" Zoey moaned her pleasure.

Zoey tried to stand still, as this was calming William a lot. He took pleasure in giving her pleasure. Zoey didn't quite understand why he was like this. She couldn't imagine herself on her knees for hours on end pleasuring him because it calmed her.

"Will," she gasped. "You're too much."

William smiled and didn't let up. Knowing she was safe, knowing she was letting him pet her for as long as he wanted, was calming his nerves after a bloody fight with his sister's boyfriend.

Now that he was a little calmer, he felt terrible for wanting to hurt his sister. She'd been around longer than Zoey, kept his trust longer than Zoey, yet he was willing to hurt her, and Zoey wasn't badly hurt.

William was preparing an apology speech in his head, even as he was pleasuring his Zoey. Usually Zoey clouded his thoughts, but guilt was overwhelming him.

William suddenly reared up his head and sat back on his legs. "Fuck," he sighed.

Zoey dropped to her knees, and rubbed his back. "Stop thinking about it and just go apologise."

William frowned, "What?" and glanced up at her, "How'd you know?"

"I know you, Will." She sighed. "I can tell you aren't all there."

"You can't-"

"Go apologise. Get," she snapped and pointed to the door.

William seemed surprised before Zoey leaned in and kissed him briefly. "I'll be right here to play with when you get back," she whispered against his lips.

William smiled and quickly took off out the door, "I'll be back soon!" he called out.

Lucy wasn't at camp, and no one had seen her leave, which was typical of Lucy. She was good at disappearing. It frustrated William as he didn't know what to do, until Hunter bumped into him.

"Shit," Hunter muttered and glanced up at William with tired eyes. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Hey man, you look tired as hell. I didn't-"

"Yeah, it's nothing to do with you."

"I know I'm not your best friend right now-"

"We're cool man," Hunter said. "I just lost it. You did too. It's sorted."

"What's wrong?" William growled and grasped Hunter's shoulder.

Hunter gave him wary look, but shook his head.

"Hunter, tell me. I got your back."

"Lucy-" he muttered, suddenly he couldn't say the right words.

"Oh god, is she okay?" William panicked.

"Yeah, but - I don't know. Something happened and now she's hiding, and I can't find her."

"What?" William growled. "What happened?" he said and shook Hunter's shoulder gently.

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Try," William groaned.

"She out-dominated me. She's higher in the patriarchy. Her will crushed me without her lifting a finger."

"How did that even come about? Were you fighting-"

"We had an argument," Hunter muttered.

"Strange. You guys never fight."

"Yeah well that's the other thing," Hunter growled.

"What?" William muttered.

Hunter shook his head, "Not going telling you that without a five minute head start on running."

"Did you fucking knock her up?" William growled, but released Hunter's shoulder with a small shove.

"Not sure," Hunter muttered. "I'm worried I did, and I don't want to talk about it with her brother."

William scoffed, "Better me than dad. I'll straight up sock you one, and call you an ass. Dad will just murder you."

"I just love our little chats," Hunter said sarcastically.

"Hey you're the one trying to get yourself killed!"

"But I'm not!" Hunter insisted. "I've tried to keep safe with her…" Hunter suddenly paused, "Oh god, I haven't seen it till now but she's been out dominating me in everything, without even trying. Today just stood out because of how angry I was. I was submitting to no one, and she still kicked my ass."

"I've never heard of a female alpha. They just don't exist, man."

"Do you really think I would bow easily?" Hunter muttered.

William nodded his head in agreement, "You are stubborn. You've managed to out dominate everyone here. Well, kind of."

Hunter scrubbed his face hard. "I haven't felt this stressed in a long time," he said.

"I don't know how. She's a nightmare."

Hunter growled low in his chest, "Careful, she's still mine."

"Alright, then. What are we going to do?" William said.

"We? You're going to help?"

"I'll help you find her. Then only because I'm feeling very fucking guilty about nearly hurting her today, I will go and somehow acquire one of those pee sticks. So she can check if she's pregnant or something. Then if she is pregnant, I'm going to kick your ass."

Hunter shook his head, "I'd let you, but you'll have to do it fast because your dad might want in on that."

William grasped Hunter's shoulder once more and patted him on the back, "Look on the bright side, at least you had a good life so far."

Both Hunter and William returned from town with some supplies, but had no luck finding Lucy. It was making Hunter's skin itch, her being so far away. All though he was very tense from submitting today, it didn't dampen the need to protect her. He still loved her with everything in his soul, and because of that, he was starting to hurt...not knowing she was safe.

Hunter and William split up again to try and find Lucy separately. Hunter took off down the tunnel once more to check she wasn't there. She wasn't and his muscles got impossibly tighter. "Lucy!" he cried out.

Frustrated, his wolf ripped out and he was pawing down the edge of the cliff till he was out in the clearing and could run. He heard whispers of thoughts from other wolves, but they all avoided him. Hunter's thoughts, his mind was too restless to get through to him, so they stayed away. They knew better than to mess with him.

God, please. Lucy come back to me.

"No," Lucy thought.

Hunter skidded to a halt, transforming back to his human skin, and stood butt-naked in the middle of the forest.

"Lucy please," he muttered. "Luna, I'm sorry," he cried out.

There was no response and Hunter hung his head. She was watching him somehow.

Hunter phased back into his wolf, hoping it was a better connection.

Please, baby. I'm not mad, I just want you back home safe. Luna please, it's hurting.

"I'm sorry," her thoughts a bare whisper in his mind.

Please, just come back to me Luna. Please.

"I didn't mean to," she thought.

I know Luna. I know. I'm not mad. Just come back please.

"I can't."

Why not? Are you hurt?

Hunter panicked, feeling trapped, unable to help.

"No," she thought. "I just can't. I can't dominate your life from here. I should never had done that. That really hurt you, I saw it. I felt it."

Luna, no. I don't care. I just need you!

"I broke you. I saw it!"

Luna, please. Just let me talk to you in person!

"It's best I stay away. I've hurt you too much - William!"

Suddenly she stopped their mental conversation and Hunter's wolf panicked, turning every which way. Hunter's wolf took him back to camp as fast as it could run and as he reached the tunnel he heard a ringing sound. Finding his small, crappy phone, which had flung out of his pocket when phasing, he dusted it off and answered it. Somehow it had survived the fall to the rock, hard ground.

"Hello?" Hunter muttered.

"I got her," William said over the phone.

"Shit," Hunter hung his head, so grateful she was safe. "Thank you. Thanks so much man."

"Yeah, yeah - ouch! Crazy bit-" suddenly there a lot of rustling noises around the phone before - "Seriously you need and get your damn girlfriend now!"

"What's happening? Where are you?" Hunter panicked.

"I've managed to get her in the damn jeep, but she's fighting me-"

Hunter listened carefully, as he'd been tracking his way up the tunnel so he could hear better away from the waterfall.

"Lucy, just stop! Ouch! Don't bite!"

Hunter started running up the tunnel and grabbed an emergency pack of clothes after he climbed out of the hatch. He was on his way to picking up a jeep when one rolled through the front gates.

Seeing Lucy roll in, his heart stopped clamoring in his chest because she was safe, before beating rapidly again because she was here.

Lucy slammed the jeep door shut.

William was growling as he got out too. "Found her at the motel you guys were at recently. Sadly, I think I picked up a rabid dog instead. Sorry, you'll just have to do." William said to Hunter.

"Screw you, Will," Lucy growled.

Hunter closed the gap between him and Lucy fast, wrapping her up into his arms and leaned his face in close.

"Luna," he whispered before he brushed his lips gently against hers. Lucy moaned into the kiss, her hands grasping at the nape of his neck.

Jake showed up, ready to break the two apart, when William's arm shot out in front of his chest to stop him. "Let them have this one dad. They've had a rough day."

"What happened?" Jake growled and crossed his arms.

"Lucy out dominated Hunter. I think she got overwhelmed. As you can see Hunter doesn't care about that."

Jake growled in approval. "We'll talk about Lucy later," he muttered, "I've got some important issues to deal with. Tell your mother I won't be home till late."

"Uh, she told me to tell you the same thing."

Jake growled and his eyes snapped back to Lucy and Hunter as they hugged.

"Someone has to watch those two," Jake said.

"I will," William said. "I'll grab Zoey and we'll all hang out."

"Zoey ah?"

"Yeah, she's mine," William growled.

Jake's eyebrows shot up, "More conversation to be had on that front too."

"Regardless, it will be hard for anyone to get up to mischief with each other around," William said.

Jake's hand came down hard on William's shoulder, but William didn't flinch. "Thanks son. Can always count on you."

Jake disappeared into his office quickly and William quickly walked over to Hunter. "Sorry to break up the make-up session but here. Do this now while you can." William shoved the pregnancy test into Hunter's hand.

Lucy frowned, "You told him!"

"I was worried."

"So you told my brother?" she exclaimed.

"He's one of my best friends, Luna. What did you expect?"

"You've hardly talked in months. You were literally trying to kill each other today!"

"That's friends for you, Luce," William said.

"Men," Lucy growled and snatched the box out of Hunter's hands.

"Women," William scoffed.

"Tell dad and you won't ever feel Zoey's embrace again," Lucy threatened.

"This is your fault you know," William said to Hunter.

"What?" Hunter muttered, confused.

"She's only this feral because of you."

* * *

 

Both Hunter and William were spread out on the couch playing Xbox as Lucy peed on the damn stick that could potentially give her bad news.

She got rather nervous when the results didn't show up immediately, and after reading the box's simple instructions about five times, she started pacing in the small bathroom.

Suddenly, the seconds in a minute were too long and the wait was causing her heart failure. Especially when one of the boys would shout at the T.V screen, giving her a fright, and made her jump out of her skin.

Finally she got her results, and bit her lip.

Lucy slowly left the bathroom and leaned her back against the door after she closed it. She looked up the stairs as Hunter suddenly raced down, after hearing her close the bathroom door.

"You okay?" he said, and grasped her waist. William appeared at the top of the stairs to listen, but kept his distance.

Lucy gave Hunter the stick and he was quick to frown.

"Sad face," he said. "Does that mean we're sad because you're pregnant?"

"No, it means I'm not pregnant."

Hunter finally gave the smallest of smiles before dragging her in for a hug. "Good," he said, "You're still all mine."

"These things are unreliable Hunter. Plus I haven't nearly had enough time for the sticks to pick that up."

"What? Then you'll do another test in a few weeks. No big deal."

Lucy nodded, somehow she felt a twinge of sadness, though she didn't know why she felt like that.

* * *

 

Zoey crashed through the door later that evening with chips in one hand and soda in the other. "Don't worry now! Life of the party has arrived," she said as she entered.

Lucy and Hunter were already upstairs in the living room as William was preparing snacks in the kitchen. There was a lot of snacks...as werewolves ate heaps.

"Good, I was getting so lonely," William teased Zoey before he gave her a quick kiss.

"The other two okay?" she said. She had heard rumours about a fight between them but not much else.

"Yeah, they're alright now. Had a scare or two, but they're like glue. Can't get rid of each other."

"What are we?" she whispered.

"Soulmates," he whispered and kissed her again.

Zoey groaned at the cheesy remark. "Really," she chided him.

"No of course not, because then you'd actually have to like me," he teased.

Zoey smiled as she shook her head and went to climb on him but he turned around quick and grasped her thighs. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. His lips crushed hers before her back was slammed against the fridge. Bottles rattled inside the fridge and the glasses in the cupboards shifted from the disturbance too.  
Zoey loved it rough, loud and urgent.

"Hey!" Lucy called out from upstairs.

William pulled back an inch and rested his forehead against Zoey's as he panted.

"By the sounds of it, we aren't the ones who need babysitting!" Lucy yelled out to him.

William rolled his eyes and dropped a smiling Zoey to her feet. "Later," he promised Zoey.

Zoey helped William carry the food upstairs, when he stopped short on the top step. "And what the hell do you think you're doing? That isn't strictly PG," William muttered.

"What?" Lucy growled. "I'm just sitting here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know they put out a new brand of Hunter furniture! Zoey did you know?" William was only teasing. He didn't mind it because Hunter made Lucy happy and safe and that's all William ever cared about.

Lucy snatched a chip before William could set the bowl down on the coffee table.

"You're a moron, Will," Lucy growled as she settled back down.

"Thanks," he muttered and pretended like the statement touched his heart.

Zoey smirked, before stuffing her face with popcorn.

Lucy tucked herself more into the crook between Hunter's shoulder and neck, as he was almost passed out asleep. The sofa he sat on was meant for one, so Lucy was literally sitting on top of him...which he didn't mind one bit. He was so comfortable with her safe in his arms that he snoozed.

"Later," Lucy heard William say.

Lucy watched Zoey and William flirt and it was different to how she flirted with Hunter.

But then Lucy saw how Zoey teased William and never gave in to his demands. Lucy realised that Zoey was dominant.

It took careful spectating to notice that William let her have that power. That dominance.

Hunter let Lucy have power too...because it made her feel safe.

Lucy suddenly felt a twinge of sadness once more at the events of today. Because she out-dominated Hunter, did that really mean she had alpha tendencies? That couldn't happen. Watching Zoey and William, Lucy came to a conclusion that dominance didn't mean you were the next alpha. It was more than that. It was about blood, about power, about being the right fit for the job.

Enough of this bulshit about out-dominating the toughest guy, Hunter...or William for that matter should be the only ones contending for alpha. They were the pack's strongest men, and not just physically.

Lucy, finally happy, looked at Hunter and smiled.

Suddenly, she felt a pinch on her behind and flinched.

"Why you staring, Luna?" Hunter muttered, but didn't open his eyes.

"I am sorry about today."

"I told you, I don't care what happened. I'd give you anything because you're mine. I have to accept you for who you are," he said. Lucy watched him carefully, as he had yet to open his eyes. He was very calm but meant every word.

"But that's just the thing. I've realised dominance is bulshit. It should be you or William as Alpha."

"What do you mean?" he said, groggily opening his eyes.

"You guys have alpha potential because of more important things. You're leaders. You're brave and strong. Besides the fact I don't care for the role of alpha, it should be to those who belong in that role."

Lucy realised William was listening in, though Zoey had fallen asleep in his arms.

"I'm just saying, you let me dominate you today. You let me."

"Lucy, I didn't. I don't want to upset you, but it literally felt like an invisible hand forced me," Hunter said. He seemed very distressed saying it.

Lucy shook her head, "No I don't think that's it. I think it's the imprint part of you. It was your soul, your whatever-the-word is that made you bow down. William does it to Zoey too. Dad, even though not perfect, submits to mom quite a lot when he's close to really hurting her."

"Dad's not a good example, Luce," William muttered and shoved popcorn in his mouth.

"No, okay. Dad is really rough around the edges, but he has submitted to mom. You guys let us dominate you to make ourselves feel safe. It's in your nature."

Hunter made a face, and William thought it over.

"Luna-"

"Please," Lucy whispered, "Let's just leave it at that."

Hunter understood and let the topic drop. He caressed the side of her, and she relished his touch.

"PG, over there guys. PG," William said.

Lucy scoffed, "As if you and Zoey were playing it PG before."

"I'm allowed, I'm older than you."

"You don't know that!" Lucy scowled, "Mom and dad didn't tell us that deliberately so we couldn't play that card!"

William snorted, "I just know these things, Luce. I'm superior."

"Yes, in the idiot department."

Hunter smirked before kissing Lucy's shoulder.

William picked up one piece of popcorn, using telekinesis, and threw it at Lucy. His abilities were much weaker than Lucy now...but he was now excelling in other areas.

Lucy scoffed before she laughed and threw multiple popcorn at him via the same method, yet at the speed of a machine gun.

William had to protect his face from the rapid fire before Hunter grasped Lucy tightly and told her to play nice.

Lucy hung her bottom lip and pulled a sad face. Hunter couldn't resist and sucked on her bottom lip.

"Ugh," William scoffed, brushing off the popcorn. "Get a room."

"Okay," Lucy said excited and grasped Hunter's hand, dragging him upstairs.

William didn't bother to say anything, and tucked Zoey closer into his side.

Lucy and Hunter stumbled into Lucy's room, and they laughed their way in between kisses.

"Hunter," she gasped against his mouth.

"Wait, Luce-"

"Why," she gasped.

Hunter tore his mouth away from her and ransacked her drawers till he found a condom.

"Now we are good to go," he said.

Lucy's face dropped, even as she tried not to react.

"What's wrong," Hunter asked, and his hands dropped to his side.

"Nothing," she muttered, before grasping at his shirt.

Hunter shook his head. "You've been hiding something all night. I can sense it."

Lucy shook her head, as she hesitated "It's stupid, Hunty. I felt sad. I felt disappointed at the result of that test and I don't know why. I don't want that right now." Lucy slumped down to the bed, curling her legs up to rest her chin on her knees.

Hunter smiled as if she was silly, before sitting beside her. "It's natural Luce. It's okay to feel that way."

"I never wanted a baby, nor do I now. But in those moments of waiting I thought about what it'd be like. What we could have made and for the smallest of moments I wanted that."

"When the time comes, I won't hesitate to give you what you want," Hunter assured.

"You say it so melancholy. Like it's just any ol thing you could give me."

"I'm still young and young men don't particularly get enthused over children."

Lucy nodded, as she agreed.

"That's not the whole reason you're upset Luce. Talk to me."

"Stop it," she said. "Stop reading me."

"We are gonna have to talk about it at some point."

"No, I can't."

"I accept you Luna, for who you are. I promise."

"I don't want to be alpha. A woman can't be alpha, it just isn't done."

"Things change."

"No, they can't. I don't want this. I don't!" Lucy cried.

"Luna-"

"Please Hunter, make it go away," Lucy begged. Hunter became confused as she tucked herself into his side as it she as scared.

"How? It's who you are?"

"Hunty please," she whispered.

"I don't know how you want me to fix this," Hunter muttered.

"Dominate me."

"What?"

"Do it. Give me a dominance challenge and when I give in it will prove that today was a fluke. That you were protecting me in submitting."

"This a terrible idea Luce. It can hurt."

"I can handle myself. Just give me all you got."

"But there is nothing to fight over? I don't want to hurt you."

"Uh, I want a baby and you don't."

"What?"

"Give me a baby now! Impregnate me or else!"

Hunter sighed, "Luna, this is silly."

"Now!" she growled. "Or I'll force you."

Lucy didn't really want to get pregnant. It was the only recent conversation that popped into mind. She was just trying to rile him up and it wasn't really working.

"Luna please. Just stop."

"Now Hunter!" Lucy grasped his belt and his eyebrows shot up before he grasped her wrists.

"Luna, you're acting like a crazy person!"

That did piss Lucy off...and she slapped him right across his face.

She flinched at her reaction, but went with it when she saw his annoyance. His anger bubbled up.

"You're just afraid you can't do it," she growled. "You'd said you'd give me one, now do it!"

Hunter growled low in his chest and Lucy felt that invisible push, that forced her to bow. Instinctively, she pushed against it. Her mind rejected it.

Hunter wasn't pushing hard enough.

"Give me one, or I'll find someone who will."

Hunter's eyes widened before he frowned and got real angry.

"Are you fucking kidding me? YOU'RE MINE!" Hunter growled.

Lucy felt an overwhelming power to submit, a force that pushed her so hard, her head was aching.

Even as best she could, her embracing the dominance didn't bring her to her knees. Her mind was too strong to bend.

"Shit," she muttered and stood to her feet.

"I can't believe what you just said," Hunter growled.

"Yeah, okay. You can calm now. It didn't work."

"Oh okay cool. So I'll just forget everything you just said," Hunter said sarcastically.

Lucy closed her eyes, feeling frustrated.

"Don't fuck with me like that, Luce. I thought you were better than that."

"I didn't mean a single word."

Hunter ran his hands over his face, frustrated. "II didn't break. My mind won't break," Lucy concluded.

Hunter glanced up at her, still angry. "I told you this wouldn't work."

"I just don't want to be like this!"

"Like what?"

"Like alpha!" she yelled.

"I don't think anyone does."

"I shouldn't. I don't know how to keep a pet alive let alone a pack."

Hunter hung his head, "I don't know what you want me to do."

"I want you to make it go away!"

"I can't, Luna. I can't change something that's in your DNA."

Lucy hugged herself, in pity. "Please Hunter. Please. Make it go away."

Hunter felt stuck...he wanted to do everything for her but this he didn't know how to do.

To take this away he'd have to be stronger than her. Mentally, she was the best. She would not break no matter what so there was no way he would win.

"I'm sorry Luce, unless you submit, you will probably be alpha."

Lucy growled, frustrated. It felt overwhelming. Her Hunter couldn't fix everything.

"Once more then," she said.

Hunter didn't want to. He hated it but she seemed so distraught. He'd take the burden of alpha if it meant Lucy didn't have to suffer with it.

"Okay," he muttered. "Just once."

Lucy nodded, her limbs feeling tight and her neck stiff.

"Go," she whispered when she was ready.

Hunter tried something unexpected. Her mind remained strong when threatened but he was hers, therefore she might let him in.

Hunter gave a dominant push to prepare her and take her off guard physically. She barely flinched, and pushed back easily.

Knowing she was distracted Hunter went on the attack and grasped her face before crushing her lips with his.

Her eyes widened and she fought for a split second before relaxing into his kiss. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders, before he pushed her even harder, pressing the dominant command at her. Her defenses slipped and she almost stumbled.

Hunter almost retracted back as it felt almost wrong, but she'd begged him to do this.

Hunter commanded once more and Lucy fell to her knees, gasping for breath.

Lucy felt relief in giving up, because she didn't feel threatened. Hunter was breathing hard, his hands running through his hair as he felt guilty that he enjoyed it for the smallest of moments.

Lucy glanced up at him, and the moment their eyes locked Hunters breath caught. Her baby face, so innocent as she sat back on her legs. She seemed so small. So innocent as he stood before her.

Hunter growled an animalistic sound before he began undoing the zip of his jeans.

Lucy kept her gaze locked with his, not flinching. She mistook the situation, as she was still fully under his influence for the time being. While he didn't control her, his demands were almost a compulsion to complete.

Lucy didn't hesitate to lean forward, the moment his previous cargo was free of its restraints.

"Lucy! What - oh god!" he moaned his pleasure.

* * *

 

William heard disturbing sounds upstairs and growled. Picking Zoey up off the couch, popcorn fell off his lap, all over the floor as he stood.

Carrying her in his arms as he took her to his room, he felt a need to caress her...but didn't as she would kick his ass if she knew.

He tucked himself in close to her back, after setting her down on her side. He enjoyed feeling her warmth, knowing she was safe and happy.

At least he assumed she was happy. He did everything he could to make her happy. Hell, he'd die for her.

Cuddling her tightly, he didn't know Zoey was aware and smiling on the inside.

* * *

 

Jake was feeling super tense. He'd yet to discover the drama with his kids today, and was reluctant to dive into that.

Stressed beyond belief, he craved his Nessie's attention. Felt the need to see her build and knew that sex would be a major part of that.

Dealing with today was a lot, because they'd brought in a vampire. They kept the little bugger because of the information he could have on their recent attackers. Jake needed to know just how much they knew, because although his Lucy knocked out a huge portion of them, there would always be more.

Completely over the day, he stuffed papers in files and files in drawers before Renesmee walked in.

"Ness, what are you wearing?" he smirked.

I smirked in response as I stood in the doorway of Jake's office. I wore a trench coat and black, nine inch heels. I locked the door before trailing around the room closing all the blinds shut.

I heard Jake's growl and smiled, reveling in the sound that made me...turned on.

"While I was doing a lot of uncover work today, I found a store."

"A store?" Jake muttered.

I grinned and turned to face him. "Yes, and this store has some interesting clothing."

"Does it?" Jake growled playfully and stood to his feet as he placed his hands down on the desk in front of him.

I wiggled my eyebrows and mirrored his actions as I stood on the opposite side of the desk.

"Yes, would you like to see?"

Jake groaned, barely nodding.

I smirked before undoing the belt of the trench coat...then one by one the buttons.

"Faster," he commanded quietly.

I compiled and the moment Jake saw the lacy bra and panties underneath he reached out and grabbed me. Roughly, he dragged me across the desk and placed each hand either side of my head. Leaning down he kissed me fiercely and I moaned my enjoyment.

The new clothing, if you could even call it that, didn't last long before that and the coat were ripped off. "Ness," he groaned before he entered me.

More than ready, I embraced his harsh pace as I craved it too. The sweat covered our skin - there was a knock on the door.

"Fuck off!" Jake commanded. The banging on the door stopped. I could imagine them running away as fast as they could.

Jake kissed me once more before he whispered, "You okay?"

I nodded. "Please, don't stop."

Jake smiled before he began a harsh pace once more. He nearly pushed me off the desk.

"Jake!" I screamed as I clenched hard around him.

"Ness," he groaned.

Both in a trace, five minutes later, Jake barely registered where he was.

"Shit," Jake muttered and climbed off.

I complained at his absence before sitting up on his desk. Quickly, I pulled on my trench coat to protect myself.

Jake smiled before he fell back into his desk chair. "Thanks babe. You always seen to know lately when I need you the most."

I gave him a small smile, "I love you," I whispered.

"Forever and ever," he grinned back.

There was a long pause before I dusted off my hands, "Anything I need to know bout today? Got nothing to report on my travels outside the walls."

Jake scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, caught a vamp today. Just a boy."

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my legs as if really interested.

"Yeah, think his name is Derek. According to him, he use to be friends with Zoey."

_To be continued..._


	40. Cessation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

Dawn broke and Lucy woke up in Hunter's arms. Feeling happy, she sat up and stretched her stiff muscles. Only then did she realise she'd slept on the floor of her bedroom. They hadn't made it to the bed yesterday, and Lucy grinned at the memory.

Rising from the floor, Hunter shifted at her absence and felt around till he aroused from his slumber because he couldn't find her.

"Where you going," he muttered, his voice groggy.

"The bathroom. Is that okay?"

"Sit," he growled.

She did without hesitation.

"Shit," Hunter muttered. "I thought that'd wear off."

"I don't mind," she whispered. "It's necessary. If I have to submit then so be it."

"I don't want you to submit."

"Why? I thought you males love that."

Hunter shook his head, with a no messing around look. "No, I want you to be you. I don't want you doing everything I say. That's bullshit. It's like being a slave."

"You didn't mind it last night," Lucy muttered with a grin.

Hunter smiled and hung his head as he scratched the nape of his neck. "That was just fun, I'm talking about everywhere else. I don't want to control you for the rest of your life."

"It's necessary because I don't want to dominate you. I don't want to hurt you as I did."

"I don't want to hurt you either," he insisted.

"You're not. It doesn't hurt, because I'm not resisting. It's so easy now to give in to the compulsion because I trust you."

"This shit is so confusing," Hunter growled. "It should be in your DNA not to submit."

"You're strong, Hunter. This Pack needs a strong leader when my dad retires and that can't be me. I might have a dominant streak in me, but I'll be damned if I ever make you kneel again."

"Why, Luce? Why would you bend for me instead?"

"Because I love you and that's what soulmates do."

Hunter bowed his head in frustration. "I can't dominate you, Luce. It feels wrong. I won't do this anymore."

"You don't have a choice really now. I'm compelled to do what you demand."

"Then I won't demand. I'll ask because I want us to be equals. I want you to feel safe knowing I won't ever hurt you like that," Hunter said and ran a hand down her cheek.

"I already know you won't hurt me, silly boy. Now, can I go to the bathroom?"

Hunter rolled his eyes before she ran away with a childish and equally giddy grin.

* * *

Zoey woke to William's protective, possessive hand on her stomach, holding her against him. She smiled, before kicking her feet back to wake him up.

"Up you get, big guy," she muttered.

"What time is it?" he muttered and winced at the early morning light coming in the window.

"Just after dawn, I assume. Wasted much time indeed."

"Ugh, Zoey!" he growled and tucked his face back against the back of her neck to hide from the sun.

Zoey stifled a giggle and nudged him again. "Someone needs morning inspiration to get one up?"

William pressed his hips against her behind more, and Zoey smirked. "Is this a stick-up," she muttered.

"Yes," he growled. "Stay still."

Rolling out of bed, she threw a pillow at him as she was not one to be told what to do. He groaned, his body hanging off the bed in frustration.

"Why?" he complained.

Zoey ran a tired hand over her belly as she grinned such a rare smile. It was pure joy. William brought that out in her.

"Should have been quicker," she said. "Breakfast?"

* * *

Jake was in a surprisingly good mood as he walked in the door of his house that morning. It might have had something to do with the fact his girl had worked him over all night.

He paused in the door and saw that his kids were already awake. Unusual for them.

Zoey was pouring coffee, while William sat at the breakfast bar watching her intently.

Lucy was doing math homework with Hunter in the small living room just across from the kitchen.

"Morning," Jake said as he closed the door. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as it was suspiciously good behaviour from all of them.

Everyone gave abrupt greetings before Jake made his way over to sit next to William.

"I need you to do a border run today," Jake said to William.

"What's up?" he replied.

"Got some intel we have a few lurkers on the border. Could be false information but I trust you're the most responsible one to handle it."

"I'll sort it, Dad."

"Good. Hunter?" Jake turned around and fixed his gaze on Hunter.

"Yes, chief?" Hunter said. His gaze direct, Hunter awaited orders too eagerly and quickly. Jake was now very suspicious.

"You're out with, Will. I need you both on it. Your dad's going with too."

Hunter stifled a growl of dissatisfaction and settled for a nose twitch.

"Lucy, your mother needs help with the pantry today," Jake muttered.

"Ugh, really?" Lucy muttered in disgust as she stood to her feet. She kissed Hunter goodbye before stomping out the front door.

"Never happy with her workload," Jake growled.

"She's having to check stock and see what's mouldy too. It's disgusting," William said quietly at Lucy defence.

Jake raised an eyebrow, not understanding the sudden brotherly love. Then he glanced at Zoey. "I can't remember where I have you scheduled at," Jake said.

"Training juniors, if I remember correctly," Zoey said. "It's all good. I've got them sorted, but I would like to help on patrol today too."

Jake nodded in approval before he gave a satisfied grin.

"You two a serious thing now, huh?" Jake said and nudged William.

William groaned, "Ugh, Dad don't-"

"Yeah, we are. We're partners.," Zoey said.

Hunter, who had been sitting quietly, started edging towards the door. "I'll see you all later," he said quickly before ducking out the door to quick for their reply.

Jake scoffed at his quick exit before he muttered, "So, you two gonna be a problem on patrol?"

"No," William said. "I would never jeopardize her safely like that."

Jake watched William closely then Zoey. He noticed how protective William had become over her and how he'd spent every waking minute trying to escape the house to see her. "You've imprinted on her," Jake said quietly. Yes, his son had to have imprinted. He was completely bound to her.

Zoey smiled before she started doing the dishes like it was nothing.

William grinned a little too but tried to hide it from his father. "Yes," he said sternly. "She's mine."

"Well, I'm happy for you both. It's precious that sort of thing. I've learnt never to take it for granted." He patted his hand hard on William's shoulder. "You take care of her son. I'll see you later."

Zoey and William walked hand in hand through the camp a few minutes later, off on their way to their patrol. Zoey thought it would be awkward when others found out about her love life but it wasn't that bad. She actually felt reasonably happy, like this was the first time seeing a future that wasn't all doom and gloom. Maybe she could be happy with William?

Zoey stopped short when she saw people carrying wood and supplies around. "That's new," Zoey said quietly.

William stopped to look down at their intertwined hands and realised she'd awfully intrigued.

"Are we building something?" she asked.

"Dad said something about an underground jail. They must be starting on it."

Zoey glanced behind her, watching several people working out the details.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"For obvious reasons. Sometimes people do bad things and need to be locked up until we know what to do we them."

Zoey heard whispers of conversations passing by and got the general gist of what was going down. She turned to face William. "Prisoner?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen him yet-"

"Where is he? The prisoner?" she asked.

William slowly turned and pointed to the centre of the camp where there was a metal cage holding a man. 

"What did he do?"

"He was on our land. Stupid vamp. Should have known."

"That's it? Why didn't you just kill him?"

"Dad's new rule." William shrugged.

"Mother of hell," she muttered under her breath.

"What is it?" William asked.

Zoey suddenly released his hand and took off quickly. Her feet were heavy against the ground as she picked up her speed. She couldn't believe her eyes when she got close.

"What the actual fuck?" Zoey growled. "No." Her hands clenched as she didn't know how to feel. She felt angry, betrayed, cheated. She also felt incredible loss, agony and pain as well. This wasn't right.

"Zoella?" the man in the cage asked.

"You're dead!" she insisted.

"Kind of, yeah," he said with a boyish charm.

"I watched you die," she whispered. She refused to cry. She would not cry.

"I was reborn."

Zoey laughed. "You were destroyed!" she said. "I was there, remember? I watched you die!"

William came up behind Zoey and placed a hand on her arm. "You know this guy?" he muttered.

"Not anymore," she muttered angrily. She turned her body from the man in the cage, hoping it would help somehow.

"How'd you know him?" William asked. He didn't like asking Zoey questions because she never freaking answered them straight.

Yet she surprised him and turned to him like she sought his comfort. This was a first for them. "You know that story I told. The one of my friend being beaten to death by my  father-"

The man in the cage scoffed. His perfect features marred by his arrogance. "Oh, so I'm a friend now?" he taunted.

"What about him?" William growled, placing a supportive hand on her hip. She didn't move away.

"This is him," Zoey said and then looked the strange man in the eye. "The guy who is standing here alive. You can imagine my surprise," she said gesturing to the man.

"Surprise? You should be overjoyed!" the man said. 

"Hardly," Zoey growled and crossed her arms.

The prisoner smiled and stuck his hand out of the cage to offer it to William. "Derek. Nice to meet you."

Zoey narrowed her eyes and William didn't accept the offer of shaking a vampire's hand.

"So you know him?" William muttered. There was clearly a pang of jealousy.

Derek smiled an evil smile. "Does she know me? We were best friends. She was my first love, you know?"

"The feeling was one-sided," Zoey muttered before William could get in a word.

Derek feigned pain, clutching at his chest as if she'd hurt him. "How quickly you dismiss our love, baby."

William wanted to kill the guy. No one got away with calling his girl baby. No one could talk to her like that. It felt like his lungs were on fire and he snapped, reaching through the bars only to pull Derek hard against the bars of the cage. "Listen here you little bastard-"

Zoey tapped him on the shoulder, politely and William closed his eyes frustrated. He slowly let the pressure of his grip loosen after a moment's hesitation.

"I've got this, big guy," Zoey said nicely to him.

William growled like a beast as he slowly released his grip on Derek, before reluctantly stepping back. His beast was no happy at all.

Zoey smiled at William politely as she stepped around him. She was very understanding of William's feelings and showed respect to that, however, everyone knew she could hold her own. She'd kick his ass on her own. Her face turned to a scowl and she pulled Derek by the collar of his shirt against the bars even harder than William had.

"Don't even think for a second that I won't kill you. You're not anything to me now. So forget anything you think you might have over me, okay?"

"But Zoe-"

"I said forget it!" she yelled. She took off in a hurry, brushing past William in a way that dared him to follow. He did, out of the concern for her well-being. She'd done well to maintain her stress but now, she seemed very unhinged.

"You can try to hide it but I know!" Derek called out as she left. "You can't hide those sort of feelings forever!"

* * *

Lucy grasped Hunter and pulled him into the pantry with a grin.

"Hmm, Luna, no," he muttered before he kissed her. "I've got to go on patrol."

"You're the one who came here," she whispered and began to unbuckle his belt.

"To check on you, Luna. Lucy, come on. No." His words made Lucy halt in her tracks and stop, as his demand was a compulsion to obey.  
Lucy felt a twinge of annoyance, but this was the price she had to pay.

When Lucy stopped abruptly, like a car crashing against a wall, Hunter twitched with guilt at the way he commanded her.

"I hate this," he growled. "You shouldn't have to bend to what I say."

"I knew what I was getting into when I asked for this. It's fine."

"I'm sorry, Luna. I didn't mean to. Look, I've got to go on patrol, I'll be back though," he insisted.

Lucy nodded, feeling very tight in her skin.

"Luna," Hunter whispered, almost begging her to look at him.

Lucy didn't look up and hid her gaze from him.

"Luna, look at me."

Lucy glanced up at him immediately and Hunter swore, turning away from her. "I keep doing it and I don't want to," he growled. "It's not intentional." Hunter paced around the small space before coming up with an idea.

Lucy sighed before Hunter turned back to her. "You wanted sex right? That's what you wanted," Hunter said, suddenly determined.

She looked at him confused. "What?"

"Before I said no. That's what you wanted, yes?"

"No, I just- I don't know. I just wanted to have fun, that's all."

"Okay, okay," he said, pacing around. "I've got a plan. If I ever dominate you by accident we have to do what you wanted, given it not be against your safety."

"What?"

"I feel terrible knowing I'm controlling you. It's like you lose your personality and it becomes how I want things, but in the end, that's not what I want. I want you and your decisions."

"I'm confused."

"If this damn compulsion thing makes you go against what you want, then I'll fix it."

"I'm almost certain that's not going to happen in most cases, but okay."

Hunter nodded before he leaned down, grasped her face and kissed her deeply.

"I'm sorry Luna," he whispered. "I'll make it all up to you."

Gently he took her down to the pantry floor, making love to her once more.

* * *

"Morning beautiful," Jake said.

I smiled, feeling his arms wrap around me, and his front pressed against my back.

"You're chipper," I muttered.

"Nessie, if I didn't have you and those kids, I think I wouldn't have lived this long."

I laughed. "Why all the dramatics," I muttered. "Can't be what I did early this morning."

"That was definitely part of it," he muttered as he kissed my neck. "I'm just feeling lucky. My kids are safe, my wife is content and my Pack is better than ever."

"Good. I'm glad you're finally happy."

"Why-" Jake suddenly cut himself off and sighed before he kissed my neck again.

"What?" I whispered.

"Why do I feel like something is going to go wrong? Happy as I am, I'm still a little unsettled," he muttered quietly.

"I get that way too. It's a rational fear. It's normal."

Jake nodded. "We're safe," he said, more to himself than me.

"You get much out of that Derek guy?" I asked, to change the subject.

"A bit, got a team checking it out today. William's leading."

I nodded. "You gonna announce trials today or not?"

"I don't want to do this to them but it's necessary. Only one can be Alpha."

"But you're years off retirement."

Jake shook his head, clearly thinking she was not seeing the big picture. "They need to establish roots before they become a leader. It will make the transition easier. I'll be able to pass it over easier without any hassle if everyone knows who is the next Alpha," Jake said. He then scoffed, "I'm not going to have the two of them clash with one another for the next twenty years. It's just clean and cut now. Whoever wins gets Alpha."

"They don't really have to fight, do they?" I whispered. "They could kill each other.. I don't want them to get hurt. I know you don't either."

"They do have to fight. It will sort out once and for all who Alpha is."

I gave up, turning from him as I hugged myself.

"Hey, you find out what happened with Lucy?" I asked. "About her being Alpha or something?"

"I'm going to ask her now. She's in the pantry, right?"

"Yeah, I've got her doing inventory. I've got to get the last couple of shipments. I'll catch up with you later, yes?" I gestured.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the rec hall tonight."

Jake waltzed his way into the kitchen and heard concealed voices from the pantry. Opening the door with a bang, he saw Lucy sitting on the floor straightening her skirt as Hunter pulled on his pants.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Jake growled.

"Ugh, I was dying and Hunter was performing CPR," Lucy muttered.

Hunter hung his head, unamused.

Jake growled and glared at Hunter. "You are a dead man," he muttered.

Hunter nodded but Lucy stood to her feet, clutched the open flaps of her blouse and pulled them shut.

She stood before her father and growled, "Leave him."

"No, get to the house now. That's an order," Jake said.

"No, you will leave now!" Lucy shouted.

Jake flinched as she gave a mental push that felt like a dominance challenge. It gave Jake a scare and he frowned. "So you pushing dominance, huh? You whipped the poor boy."

Lucy frowned back. "No, I haven't. He will be Alpha and I'll submit to that."

Jake scoffed, "You're fighting me now. How do you expect to bow with him?"

"I will!" Lucy yelled.

"Get to the house now! We'll talk about his later," Jake growled.

"No!" Lucy gave another shove, one that pushed Jake a step back.

Knowing she was only digging herself a bigger hole, Hunter grasped Lucy's wrist and commanded, "Stop."

Lucy stopped fighting her dad and sagged like a scolded child.

Hunter sighed, feeling like he'd betrayed her trust with the look of surprise she gave him.

He closed his eyes briefly before he commanded, "Go home."

"Hunter-"

"Now, Lucy," he said with more force.

Lucy tried not to cry as his command was impossible to deny now that he was in her head. She couldn't fight an order. Submitting, she walked past her father and Jake watched in confusion.

"What just happened," Jake growled. "I thought she out-dominated you. That looked like pure submission to me."

"She did. I submitted on the verge of breaking out of my skin. She had me on my knees, not able to breathe or move a muscle," Hunter said. "However, she hated it. She hated herself and asked me to make it go away. She made me completely dominate her and it hurt her in the process but she won't allow herself to take back the power she could easily have over me."

Jake tried to process Hunter's words. Why on earth would she give up dominance? "Why?" Jake muttered. "I don't understand."

"She said she couldn't hurt me like that again. She said she knew dominance was more important to me than her. Plus, she didn't want to be Alpha."

Jake's nose twitched and he crossed his arms. "I can't unsee what I saw today," Jake said. Still unable to get those images out of his head he grimaced.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll take whatever punishment deemed necessary."

Jake sighed, understanding what needed to be said. Hunter had been a gentleman by most standards and Jake knew that if Lucy was anything like her mother, Hunter had no chance of stopping Lucy from getting her way. Jake almost felt sorry for the boy. Almost. "You should never be punished for taking care of the one you love," Jake said.

Hunter seemed dumbfounded. He'd expected violence against him for his actions or being kicked out of the Pack.

"That's what you were doing, right?" Jake growled.

"Nothing less," Hunter said quickly.

"I trust you, Hunter, and even though it goes against every single fibre in me wanting to kill you right now, I know you'll never hurt my daughter."

"I won't sir. Never."

"You respect her and that's all I could ever ask." Jake unfolded his arms and smacked Hunter around the back of his head. "Get back to work. I'll kick your ass if you slack off again."

Hunter nodded before Jake started heading for the door. "Oh," Jake muttered on his way. "You knock her up though and it's a whole different story."

 

* * *

 

William growled for the fifth time in a row as he paced.

"The information was false," Zoey said. "No big deal."

"We checked it out, let's just head back," Hunter said.

William remained quiet and brooding. Clearly, he was deep in thought and didn't want to disappoint his father by showing up with nothing.

Sam finally arrived on scene and approached Hunter. "How's it going, son? Haven't seen you in weeks."

"Different patrol shifts," Hunter said simply.

"Yeah, but you haven't been home much either."

"Been with Lucy."

"Ugh, yes. Lucy," Sam said with the shake of his head, like he should have known better.

"What do you care all of a sudden?" Hunter muttered, slightly agitated by his father's appearance. Hunter and his father's relationship wasn't exactly an easy one. Hunter hated that his father could preach respecting women when he'd hurt his mom. It wasn't just that though, he was a hypocrite in everything.

"Watch your tone," Sam growled.

Hunter growled and widened his stance. "Why?" Oh yeah, Hunter was ready for a fight. He wasn't sure who would win but he knew he wouldn't back down.

"Because I'm still your father. Respecting the hierarchy is the only thing that keeps order."

"Yeah sure. I'll respect the man who has constantly put me down my whole life. You constantly told me I wasn't good enough for her and if I had listened I wouldn't have someone as amazing as her."

"You were aggressive. So out of line, I didn't want you mixed up in drama with Jake's daughter-"

"Aggressive? According to her, there isn't the slightest chance that I could hurt her. You know why? Because she's mine and I protect what's mine."

"Your mother is mine yet I-"

"I am not you," Hunter growled. "Never will I ever be you."

Hunter took off through the undergrowth and William waved him off while Sam stared after him in frustration.

"Nothing's here. I think it's time we rip your friend a new one," William said to Zoey.

Zoey rolled her eyes, flipped her hair and swayed her hips as she walked away. "I'll talk with him."

 

* * *

 

... _Back at camp_

Zoey leaned against Derek's cage, tapping on it like she would a door. "Knock knock, bitch," she said.

"Well hello, beautiful. I knew you'd be back," Derek said.

"I'm just here to warn you that the information you gave didn't check out."

"Why would you tell me?" he muttered.

"Oh, because the big boss told me that I'm the one who gets to kill you. I guess I just got a little excited."

Derek smirked. "Really? The death warrant has been signed, huh?"

"Yep, and I'm super excited about it, so I just came to ask your preference on how you want to die."

"Nice try but your scare tactics don't work. Even if I did have information to tell, I'm not telling you, babe."

"Scare tactics! I should be insulted. You know I would never break a promise."

Derek smiled a wicked grin. "Come on, baby. Drop the act. You just wanted to see me. Though I have been wondering why you'd hang out with that dumb jock.," he said with a dumb look on his face. "I didn't know you were a looks-over-brains type of girl."

Zoey smiled, clicked her tongue and grinned. "Drop the act, huh? Okay." She socked him in the gut making him immediately keel over. "Here's the deal, give me the intel or I beat you until you are nothing but crystal dust," she said with a smile.

"Oh, Zoella, how you still love to talk dirty. God, I've missed you."

"Don't!" she growled.

"Don't what? Call you by your real name? Does your boyfriend know your real name?"

Zoey punched him once more, "Never call me that again. That isn't my name anymore. That died with you and my father. You understand?"

Derek smiled as he nodded. "As you wish. I just want you to know though, as soon as I'm out of this cage, it's you and I forever. Just you wait, baby, you'll be my Zoella again."

Zoey scoffed. "Keep dreaming. Have fun slowly dying from starvation." With that, she walked away easily.

"Okay wait. I have got intel."

"And what's that?" She didn't bother to turn back. 

"You've got to let me out so I can protect you though. They won't harm you if they think you're with me."

Zoey shook her head with an angry look, attempting to leave once more.

"Wait!" he said. "You're in danger. They'll come for me and I don't want you getting hurt."

Zoey scoffed louder. "The only thing you should be worrying about is William getting his hands on you before me."

"Who?" he muttered in annoyance.

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. Nevermind. You don't got anything important to share, so I'm outta here."

"They're going to ambush you," he said quietly.

"When," Zoey growled.

"It's already too late."

Zoey's eyes widened and she took off running, brushing past William on the way. He caught her hand and reeled her into his chest.

"What happened" William muttered, holding her loosely in his arms.

Zoey let out a frustrated sigh, clearly not wanting to talk. "It's nothing."

"Zoey," William said softly. "I'm here. Use me."

"He's just a stupid asshole. Just - ugh. Nevermind!" She took off in a hurry once more, trying desperately not to cry.

"Zoey, just wait for a second - we've got to talk about this."

"God, Will! Haven't you figured it out yet? I don't like talking about that shit."

"You seemed rather bothered about him. You never get that worked up about anything," William pointed out. Of course not, she thought. It was only the man she thought was dead for three years now and showing up alive and seeming to be in the middle of a huge plot to overthrow this place. It was only a man.

"I thought he was dead and he's not," Zoey said frustrated. "He's supposed to be dead." 

William frowned, not quite understanding why she was struggling with him being so undead. "And why would that matter to you?" he dared to ask.

"Because he was my fucking imprint!" she said and took off running before it could sink in.

 

* * *

 

It didn't take long for him to find Zoey, barely holding it together and warning people about the oncoming attack.

"Zoey - just stop. Stop and talk to me," William said, catching her in his arms again.

She thudded a hard fist on his chest. "No! We could be ambushed at any moment, and I won't be standing here crying over what could have been."

William hung his head. "It's why you couldn't imprint on me. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say anything? I mean even when Hunter nearly lost Lucy, god. You went through that too."

"It doesn't matter! He's dead. Some of us just aren't as lucky as Hunter and that's fine. I've dealt with it. Now get out of my way, I'm going out."

"No," he growled, grasping her waist. "Not like this."

She glared daggers at him. "I'm going, Will. Take your god damn hands off me," she said quietly but it held a lot of deadly promise.

"I'm not going to let you risk everything because you're upset."

He wrapped an arm around her lower back and she glanced down between them.

Okay, no. She wasn't going to be guilt-tripped. "I'm capable of looking myself. It'll be fine," she said and turned on her heel.

William growled low in his chest, turning her back just as quickly.

"Zoey, you coming?" Jake called out as he passed by in his gear.

"She's not going," William said to his father. He kept a tight grip on Zoey.

"Why the hell not?" he growled.

"I'm going and you can't stop me," Zoey growled and pushed past him.

"Too late!" Jake growled when a man started shouting on top of the wall. "They are here."

"Fuck," William growled and grabbed Zoey. "Stop being selfish for once in your life and give me some peace of mind!"

Zoey hung her head. "Fine," she growled.

Jake growled as he watched thousands of vampires surround the compound, and while they couldn't get in even if they tried, they could indefinitely wait them out.

"Fuck," Jake growled.

"What do we do?" Zoey asked.

"Not now! I need to think," Jake said and ran off.

"We're so screwed," Zoey growled. "Without any supplies, the camp will go hungry."

"My parents will think of a way," William ensured and kissed Zoey's forehead.

 

* * *

 

Hunter caught up with William in the rec hall at lunch. The first emergency orders were that meals would be together, as it would save power, and reduce food consumption when monitored closely. They were on official lockdown of all supplies, so they could last a few weeks if needed.

"Hey man," Hunter said. "Jake told me about some sort of trial, and I don't want to do it."

"What?"

"An alpha trial. He just told me now that this afternoon you and I are to battle."

"Sounds like entertainment for a crowd of worried people to me," William growled.

"I don't want to fight you again. I hated that."

William sighed. "Something has to be done, as much as I don't agree with it."

"You can have it. You can be Alpha. It should be in the family."

"Your dad was Alpha at one point too. You have the potential to be a great leader, man. Don't sell yourself short."

"Then I'll be your right-hand man. I'll be a leader, but you lead the camp."

William shook his head. "It would feel wrong to order people around. I don't really do it much."

"Well, I don't really either. It's a role to grow into."

"I don't know."

Hunter patted his back. "I'll always have your back. You be in charge and I'll be right behind you."

"Why me?" he muttered.

"Because it's always been you. Dominance isn't really an issue it's who best suits the role and that's you.   
I'll be second in charge like my dad and you lead like yours. It makes sense."

"Fine, sounds like a plan. Good thing we have a few years though, right?"

"Cheers to that," Hunter said raising his glass.

"Here's to not being performing monkeys tonight," William replied and tapped his glass against Hunter.

Hunter stood and tapped his glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention. When everyone was quiet enough, he announced William as Jake's successor and everyone applauded.

William caught Jake's frown but Jake didn't say a word. Obviously, it wasn't a major issue.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Hunter's shoulders, from behind and whispered, "So you're not going to be Alpha huh?"

"Your brother is best suited Luna," he said.

"It's admirable that you gave it up."

"How admirable? Like getting a kiss admirable?"

Lucy smiled before leaned right down and he tilted his head up to kiss her.

Kissing in public wasn't a big deal for them, but it was when they could hear Jake's growl of disapproval from across the room.

"Pantry?" Lucy whispered in his ear.

"I'm actually quite hungry, eat first?" he muttered and pulled her down, quickly onto his lap.

Lucy smiled, trying not to let his suspicious tone deter her and kissed him before taking her own seat to eat.

* * *

After dinner, everyone except for patrol went back to their beds that night, yet a lot had trouble sleeping.

Lucy tossed and turned, as Hunter was forced to sleep in his own bed tonight.

William barely slept as he watched over his sleeping Zoey, though even she seemed to be tossing and turning in her sleep.

Jake and I spent most of the early morning, holding each other, as we had been talking for hours about solutions and were now over-exhausted.

It was a hell of a night as thousands of vampires were staking us out just waiting for us to make the next move - no clear idea of when this battle would commence.

Somewhere close to dawn I sat up with an idea. "I've got it."

"What?"

"I'm going to create a distraction. I'm going to take an elite team and take out them from behind, and that will give the compound a fighting chance to finish off the rest."

"One problem, Ness. How are you supposed to get by them?"

"Well, you see…"

* * *

 

William woke to the sound of his father yelling. "A secret tunnel!"

Racing downstairs, William caught onto the scene pretty quickly. Jake was fuming and everyone knew it was best to avoid him when he was this mad.

"You lied to me, Ness!"

"What's going on?" William asked quietly.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that your mother has had an escape route for over ... how old are you?"

"Uh, seventeen?"

"Seventeen years!" Jake growled. "You've hidden this from me for seventeen years, just imagine if the kids…"

Lucy appeared on the stairwell and the moment she heard the conversation she turned back around and tiptoed up the stairs.

"Luce!" Jake growled. "Did you know about the tunnel?"

"Tunnel? What tunnel, daddy?" she said innocently.

Jake smirked and crossed his arms. "Nice, Ness. That's how she's been getting out, hasn't she? I made this place a fortress and you allow a backdoor."

"I don't know why you're so angry. It could be our saving grace right now. I mean this was its purpose. For something like this," I muttered.

"It's not that it exists, its that it was used behind my back to undermine me. That is what pisses me off."  
  
Hunter walked in the door that moment and paused when he felt the tone of the room. With a small smile, he tried to shut the door again -

"Oi!" Jake growled. "Get back in here. You've got a special mission," Jake muttered.

"Will I survive?" Hunter muttered.

Jake suppressed a growl and told him the plan, then told him to rally up the others, like Paul and Embry.

I tried to subdue his anger by apologising but he wasn't having it. "Give me space, Ness. I just need some time. We'll talk about it later, okay?" Jake left the room without another word and I sighed.

"Right, I guess we wait for the others, and then we go. I hope you're all ready for this," I said after a beat.

"We were born for this, ma," William said.

* * *

It wasn't long before I had my group at my back as I lead them down the tunnel. I had Hunter, Zoey, William, Embry, Seth, Paul and a few other officers we had as my solid team.

Lucy stayed back with Quil, much to her dissatisfaction, as Hunter had commanded her to do so. Zoey being here had William quite uneasy as well. Something was definitely off with those two lately.

Finally, behind the massive crowd, my team worked a formation that made the fight easy pickings and their strength outmatched their opponents as they fought in wolf form, and I...well I did my thing very violently.

We managed to take out huge chunks at a time before more groups would catch on and try to outflank us. However, we worked well as a team, and by the quick reports from William, the camp was fighting them back at a good pace as well.

William was doing this weird trick where he was half wolf, half human. He was like a really hairy vampire, and it surprised a lot of vamps - giving him the upper hand.

"How we going, Will?" I asked as I was starting to get tired. We must have been fighting for at least a few hours now.

"Dad's saying they've definitely seen a chink in their numbers. It's no longer as far as the eye can see. We've wiped out a lot."

"Good. How much more till we can head back to camp? I need a rest and we can pick this up tomorrow."

"We need to find out who's leading them, kill them and then hopefully the rest will stop. No motive and these guys get bored," Paul said.

"I could go beat our prisoner back at camp," Zoey offered. William placed a hand on Zoey's arm and she shrugged it off. "I can go if you want?" she said to me again.

"No, it's still too dangerous to be alone," I said. "We'll take out a few more groups on the way back. Hopefully, we can make some sort of path through this time, and meet up with the compound's patrol squad."

Everyone seemed in agreeance when somehow we got outflanked and a group approached on either side. "Fuck!"

Lucy suddenly appeared out of fricken nowhere and hit the ground with an electrified entrance. It sent the larger group to the left flying.

Hunter immediately ran to hold her. "Lucy," he muttered and kissed her. "You fucking ignored me," he said and kissed her fiercely once more. I don't think I've ever seen someone so happy to be disobeyed.

I smiled before turning to help the other Pack members fight off the group on our right.

"I've come to fight with you," Lucy said.

"Hmm," Hunter muttered, as he couldn't stop pressing kisses to her face.

Lucy pushed him back a little. "You're going to get us killed," she muttered.

"Yes," he muttered before he reluctantly let her go. Both of them joined the fight and fought side by side. Lucy smiling the whole time.

William didn't notice as Zoey was yanked away behind him by none other than fucking Derek.

"Oh, you fucking piece of shit," Zoey growled as she phased from her wolf.

"Hmm, I think I like you without clothes," Derek purred.

"I'm glad," she said. Zoey pretended to be charmed, all the while being overly sarcastic and punched him square in the jaw.

No one had yet to realise Zoey wasn't behind them.

"Who's your fucking leader!" she growled.

"You're talking to him," he said smugly.

"Bullshit."

"I am. I worked my way up in the world, just so I could get to you. God, Zoella. I've missed you so much."

Derek reached forward, grabbed her violently and tried to kiss her.

Zoey grappled with Derek before she managed to push him back. "You piece of shit," she growled.

"How the fuck did you get out of your cage?" she snarled at him as she punched him in the jaw once more.

"I'm surprised in you, Zoey. I expected more."

"More what?" she muttered and kicked in his shin.

"Bitch!" he swore. Derek back-handed her in a sharp, violent movement that had her sprawling back a few steps. He snarled as she looked back up at him, a promise of death in her eyes. "I expected more questions," he said. "You didn't even question how I was still alive!"

"Why the fuck would I care? I know how you're alive. Some bloodsucker got you and now I'm going to put you back. Simple."

Derek tsked at her. "Uh, my naive, Zoella. You can't out best me, love."

"We'll see," she growled, both of them now were circling each other.

"I was part of the drug cartel, you know?" he said.

"Don't care," she muttered and jabbed at him but he dodged easily, and socked her in the side.

"Now come on, Zoella, it's not nice to hit people when they're talking."

Zoey glared at him, holding her side that throbbed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to fight him . . . like this. 

"Now where was I? Oh yes, drug cartel. You never even knew, but you liked something in that mystery, didn't you, Zoey? There was a reason you kept me around. You wanted me."

"Fuck off!" she yelled and punched him again. This one got him good. Derek stumbled back a couple steps but smiled as he wiped his lip with the back of his hand.

"Atta girl." Zoey narrowed her eyes, getting closer for the kill. "They made me like this. That drug cartel, as I was already one of theirs, and the first thing I did was look for you because I worried that your dad was going to do something to you," he said.

Zoey stopped in her tracks, a little stunned.

"I went straight back, but there was no one there," he said, clearly thinking about it. "You weren't there and I panicked that he'd hurt you or worse."

"He had already hurt me in every way possible, but you can let your conscious be at ease because I dealt with him. So you can now be at peace when you die." She took a step closer with the intent to kill.

"I know what he did to you, Zoey. I wanted to stop it, but you wouldn't let me. You were too afraid to stop him so I was going to but you weren't there. I searched for you for years, Zoella!"

"Why?" she growled. "We were just friends!"

"I loved you, Zoella!"

"That's not my fucking name," she screamed.

"I loved you for years!"

Zoey growled and her eyes watered. "I don't care! You're a fucking vampire and you're going to die."

"If you don't care, why am I still alive?"

"Shut up!" she screamed. "Shut up!" She lunged for him, taking him down to the ground, punching him in his smug face, over and over again.

"You imprinted, Zoella! You fucking know it! They saw. They told me! You love me!"

Zoey balled her eyes out and shoved up from the ground. "No!" she yelled. "That died when you did. Now you're nothing but a shell of him."

"Say it, Zoella! Fucking say it."

"I love William!" she shouted. It felt like a cold shower over her body as she felt relieved to say it. "He's my soulmate now. I buried my pain a long time ago with you, and though I can't imprint on Will, I'll never pick you."

"Keep kidding yourself then," he growled. "You still feel it. Deep in your bones."

"Sorrow, yes," she said. "Because he's dead." Zoey came down to punch him once more but Derek pushed at her. Zoey fell backwards and hit the ground hard.

Derek climbed on top of her, pinning her arms down. "You love me, just give us a chance. You never gave us a chance."

Zoey cried out in anguish when Derek was ripped off her by a large beast.

"William!" Zoey panted.

Suddenly she heard a large growl of pain and everything seemed to be in slow motion.

Zoey watched helplessly as he was too far away to stop. Derek had pulled a knife from his belt and stabbed William in the underbelly several times before both of them had rolled to the ground.

"Stupid mutt," Derek growled, getting to his feet. "Maybe now with him out of the way, you'll understand-"

Zoey tackled him to the ground. Angry, her eyes changed golden, and she transformed into her wolf with great ecstasy and pain before chomping down on Derek's head. His look of fear, the moment he realised she didn't love him, was the last thing Zoey saw before he died.

With pain, she released back to human form and dropped to her knees at William's side.

"No!" she cried.

"Zoey," William whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh, big guy. You're gonna be fine," Zoey said hysterically. It was the first moment in her life that she felt this hysterical.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't - I love you, Zoey," he coughed.

"You're stupid. So fucking stupid. I had him and then you go and...this!" she growled as she gestured frantically at the various stab wounds on his chest and ribs.

"Zoey-"

"No! You're not fucking dying."

"Zoey, look at me."

Zoey looked William in the eye, tears threatening to spill over and William grasped her hand. His breath was very stunted, his lungs were giving out and so he coughed up blood indicating how too late it was to save him.

Zoey pulled the ugliest cry face and screamed at him, thumping on his chest.

"You take care of them now," William said. He knew that he couldn't be saved. He knew it was over but he needed her to be strong. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but you tell them I love em', okay?"

"You tell the damn thing yourself! You selfish prick, no!"

"I love . . ." He coughed up blood so black she thought it was tar. "Zoey. Never forget that. Never forget I love you."

"Fuck you, you're not dying on me!" she cried. The first tears, since years of not shedding a tear, finally streamed down her face at the stress and pain she was feeling.

William gave her a small smile as the light started to get too bright and then start to fade. Colours started bleeding together in his vision and breathing became impossible. William's hand barely brushed Zoey's belly before he lost the ability to move his muscles. His blood loss too much, he was too critical and Zoey watched him fade, feeling so frightened that she couldn't do anything.

"No, Will, please. Please!" she cried. "Don't leave us alone. I need you! We both need you," she sobbed, thumping his chest with her fists.

"You don't-" but William faded before he could finish the word.

Lucy suddenly stopped dead, felt a violent pull in her heart and crumbled to the ground. In a painful blast of emotion, a psychokinetic blast pulsed out of her like a shock wave. Something had died inside of her. She could feel the pain, the anger, and it hurt.

Everyone stopped and the Pack realised their soon-to-be Alpha was no more.

Leah, as one of the patrol coming to help, suddenly grasped Zoey's shoulders roughly as vampires didn't care about a dead wolf and dragged her backwards. "Come, now!" she growled. "You're too emotional to fight!"

"Imma kill every last fucker!" she sobbed.

"No! William wouldn't want you to kill yourself for him."

Zoey's hand fell to her belly once more and she paused. "Shit," she sobbed.

Lucy cried as she felt like she lost a part of her soul. She felt like she was dying herself. There was no other side now. There was no link. She wasn't stable. Another blast pulsed out from her, this time like an earthquake it knocked everyone onto their ass. Hunter was quick to turn and grab her up off the ground. Dragging her away, even as she sent out powerful shock waves that made the ground tremble, he held on to her tight, trying his best not to break down. He hadn't seen but everyone knew.

Jake when he noticed entered full beast mode and entered into a state of violence the world had never seen. Alongside him, killing double the amount was his Nessie, tears streaming down her face as she screamed her hatred.

The whole Pack fought in pain and agony until every last vampire was dead. Outnumbered they were, but nothing outmatched them with the pain they felt that pushed them on. Fighting to protect their future alpha's mate and family, they killed with anger and precision till they won. Though no one felt like they'd won that day.

They'd won the battle, but they'd lost everything.

_End of Part Two..._


	41. A family's sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.
> 
> Part Three

The camp was silent. The swings at the play centre were bare, and swinging gently in the breeze. The kitchen was silent, no one was in there preparing festive meals. The training centre was bare, no one felt like fighting anymore.

The compound was silent, as no one had anything to say. Everyone silently mourned as they sat in their homes, barely moving a muscle.

One of their own was gone, and it left a giant hole in their community.

Jake couldn't even hold it together. The whole bottom level of the house was destroyed and his Nessie cried her eyes out in their bedroom - away from the destruction.

It was a true day of sorrow; one that wouldn't be forgotten any time soon.

Most of the men, still able to fight, took patrols to wipe out the remaining groups of vampires within their borders. Most of the army had vanished once Derek, their leader, was dead. They didn't care to fight a losing battle that didn't benefit them.

No one had seen Lucy since Hunter dragged her away. She was the one who had felt the harshest pain as they were linked. Her soul was being ripped apart, and she felt the pain he felt when he died. It wasn't his wounds but what he was leaving behind. He was so distraught that he was leaving his Zoey...and his unborn child.

"Shh," Hunter soothed, and stroked Lucy's hair. She leaned in his embrace as they sat in their cave. The tears didn't stop and Hunter didn't expect them to stop anytime soon. He too felt like crying, but he couldn't as he had to be strong for Lucy right now.

"He was a good man, Luna. He died the way he wanted," he whispered.

"He shouldn't have died at all!" she sobbed. "I couldn't save him in time. Why do I get a second chance at life but he doesn't! He's a father!"

"What?" Hunter muttered.

Lucy shook his head. "I saw his fears as he died, felt his pain. He wasn't hurting at the pain in his chest, he was hurting because he was leaving his family. His soulmate and baby."

"Oh god, I didn't even know she was pregnant."

"No one does," she whispered. "They've obviously been keeping it a secret for weeks." Lucy started racking up sobs again at the thought. "He'll never see his baby!"

"Shh," Hunter whispered and pulled her into his embrace once more.

"Hunter, he never gets to see his baby," she cried. "He-he will-" Her crying intensified at the thought and she couldn't help the power that leaked out in her distraught state.

Pulses of energy shocked the ground and Hunter frowned. He grasped her face till he got her attention, "Listen to me, Luna. Your brother knew what he was getting into. The best thing we can do now is look after Zoey. Okay?"

Lucy shook her head. "How? Zoey is strong and independent, I doubt now that he's gone she'll ever let someone close to her again."

"We're Pack, and she understands that. She'll need help, Luna."

Lucy nodded and tucked her face into the crook of his neck.

"We'll all be there for her, Luna. Pack are family."

 

* * *

 

Back at camp, Zoey tried to avoid everyone as they were all trying to console her and she hated it. It made her feel worse.

At first, she had sat by William's body in the clinic but too many people came by so she hid in her bedroom at home. She didn't want to become a mess in front of people.

There was a knock on her door and she frowned. She almost resented her Pack for being so in her face.

"Hey," Lucy whispered as she entered.

She closed the door behind her and sat on the beanbag in Zoey's room. It surprised Zoey to see her here, because from what she saw and heard, Lucy was feeling as much pain as Zoey was.

"Hey," Zoey muttered and fiddled with her fingers.

"I know you probably want to hide -"

"I do." Lucy looked up in anguish, and Zoey hung her head. "But not from you. Unlike everyone else, you know what this feels like."

Lucy nodded slowly but then frowned and shook her head. "No, I don't. He was my twin but I wasn't what you are. You were his everything. You're the mother of his baby."

Zoey's head snapped up and she looked at Lucy in surprise. "Did he tell you?"

Lucy shook her head once more. "No, I felt his pain." Lucy bit back a sob and scrunched up her face. "The only thing he was upset about was leaving you and the baby."

"Oh," Zoey whispered.

"God, he loved you so much and it was so painful-" Lucy abruptly stood, hugged herself as she sobbed and paced, trying to calm herself down. "I'm sorry, I was coming here to be here for you, not blubber all over the place," she hiccuped.

"You are here," Zoey whispered. "And as much as I don't want to hear that right now, I needed to. Even though I know, it reassures me that everything is real."

"I'm so sorry, Zoey. I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

"It's not your fault. It would never be your fault. It's fate, and I'm used to it taking everything away from me."

"Zoey," Lucy sobbed and shrunk back down into the bean bag chair.

"It's okay, Lucy. It's not, but it will be. I've learnt that I just have to keep carrying on."

"I'll always be here for you and the baby, no matter what. I'll protect it with my life, I promise," Lucy cried.

"I know." Zoey sniffed. "That's why I want you to be the godmother."

"What?" she whispered.

Zoey nodded, tears stinging her eyes. "Yeah, William thought so too. That way, I know he or she will be in good hands if fate claims me too."

"Zoey, I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes. Give me some good news today," Zoey whispered.

"Of course I will," Lucy whispered as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you."

Both of them sat there silently for a long time. Just being in each other's presence was more than enough. Words didn't have to be spoken to understand the mourning, the pain they were going through.

 

* * *

 

The next day, the camp was more of the same. A pyre had been built, and the funeral had been set up. Though both Renesmee and Jake had little to do with it in their distraught state. It was something out horror story to them, and they hid away most of the day at home. People could hear their mourning like the ghosts of a haunted house.

When the time came for the funeral, four Pack members carried the wooden coffin to the pyre as everyone stood around it in a loose circle. No music played as they marched, because the sorrow in their hearts was loud enough.

Hunter and Rogue held the front of the coffin, while Sam and Paul held the back. Rogue cried the entire walk while the rest of them held a stiff upper lip.

Jake hid in the very back of the crowd, holding it together by a string, as his Nessie held him as if holding him together.

Zoey was the last to arrive with Lucy at her side, both dressed in black dress with black veils covering their face. It wasn't necessarily a tradition but more of a cover for their puffy, red faces.

Zoey grimaced as she saw the coffin approach and almost broke down once more. Lucy hugged her side and rested her head on her arm as she was much shorter than Zoey.

The men placed the coffin down on the pyre and waited. Sam picked up a fire torch and held it out as he waited for Jake.

Jake reluctantly left Renesmee's side and weaved his way through the crowd. Sam gave grimaced as he gave him the torch, and Jake's teeth clenched hard as he tried not to keep a professional outlook. He didn't want to break down in front of his Pack. Not now.

Sam lit the torch and Jake set fire to the four corners of the pyre - slowly and one by one.

Zoey watched with a stiff lip, barely keeping it together.

" _Will, I don't think you understand," she whispered._

" _What's that?"_

" _You're a dope."_

" _Thanks -"_

" _You're going to be a daddy."_

Zoey's face screwed up at the memory. She remembered how happy he was and her hand rested on her stomach. Lucy noticed as Zoey stared on into the flames and held her belly. Lucy watched as Zoey crumbled, each layer of her stubborn, tough nature, falling to pieces as her world broke apart. If Zoey, the toughest of them all, couldn't hold it together then they were all screwed.

Zoey fell to her knees and people surrounding her suddenly flinched as she let out a wail.

Renesmee started crying at the sound of Zoey's screams and held herself as she fell to the ground too.

Jake closed his eyes and his nostrils flared at the pain he could hear. "Son," he grunted and watched the body burn.

A single tear ran down Jake's cheek and the men of the Pack bowed their head in silence, as the women sobbed quietly.  
Except for Zoey, who's crying could be heard miles from camp.

Lucy crouched beside her, held Zoey's head to her chest, and closed her eyes as silent tears ran down her own cheeks.

It felt like the world had stopped and the Pack felt a little less strong, a little smaller, and little less in heart.

" _I love you, Zoey. Never forget that."_

Zoey recalled every memory, more painful than the last.

" _I'm going to be a daddy?"_

Zoey pleaded in her mind for it to stop.

" _I'm going to marry you one day, Zoey Birch."_

"No, please," Zoey cried.

" _I've imprinted on you Zoey, can't you see? I love you more than anything, and I'm never going to stop."_

"Please!" Zoey sobbed. Lucy tried to soothe her - worried she was losing the plot.

" _I'll love you forever, Zoey, and you can't stop me."_

Zoey burst out of Lucy's hold and ran towards the fire, prepared to jump, as she didn't want to live a life without him.

Jake abruptly stopped her and held her from the fire by her arm. "No," Jake said. "Don't do that to him."

Zoey looked up at Jake, tears streaming down his face. "I can't," she sobbed. "He's the only reason-"

"You're carrying his legacy," Jake whispered softly. "Please don't kill what's left of my son."

Zoey's eyes widened as she glanced at Lucy - feeling slightly betrayed.

"How-" Zoey whispered.

"Don't let him die for nothing, Zoey." Jake pulled her away from the fire more and placed both his hands on each of her shoulders.

Zoey sobbed but Jake looked her in the eye. "He died for you and the child. Don't ruin his last wish."

Zoey nodded as she sobbed and hid her face in her hands.

Jake for the first time ever, hugged her. It was shocking to most, as he'd never hugged anyone other than his family in his household, so it was a rare moment for sure.

Renesmee burst out of the crowd and hugged Zoey from behind as a sort of weird hug sandwich and one by one the crowd knelt down around them.

Lucy was a little confused but reluctantly did it too.

Jake glanced over and waved at Lucy to come over, and Lucy realized.

Quickly Lucy ran over and hugged Zoey too.

Zoey was part of the Black family. She was now one of theirs.

_To be continued..._


	42. The boys are back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

_6 months later…_

"Right there?" Hunter asked, his hand brushing up her calf.

"Uh, no. A little more - ugh yeah right there," Zoey said and sighed with a smile.

"This okay? It doesn't hurt?" Hunter muttered concerned and looked down.

"Yeah, it's okay I guess."

"Okay!" Hunter exclaimed.

Zoey gave Hunter a smile and brushed her long red hair over her shoulder.

"What do you want me to say?" she teased.

"Uh, thank you for travelling like six miles to get you the best shoes?" Hunter growled as he stood to his feet.

Zoey laughed, good and hearty. "No matter how good the shoe, I'm afraid it's the weight that's killing my feet at the moment."

Hunter gave her a crooked grin as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"Wish I knew what gender it was, that way I could buy gender appropriate clothes," Lucy said as she walked in with a large present.

Zoey shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't think it deterred you from buying yet another gift," she mocked.

"As if you could deter me," Lucy snipped back.

Lucy placed down her gift on the table stacked with other presents. People had been getting gifts for the last month as if to convince Zoey to throw a baby shower. Zoey wasn't one of those ecstatic mothers, so excited to be a mother. While she did want the little tike out, she wasn't overly thrilled about the extra attention she was getting. It just made her more nervous.

"Come on, Zoe. I can take you back home if you want?" Hunter offered his arm.

Zoey waved him off. "I'm not unable to move yet, but give it another month. It will render me useless, then you can fuss," Zoey muttered before giving Lucy a look over her shoulder.

Lucy grimaced and crossed her arms. "Shouldn't have said that. Now you've given me permission."

Zoey smiled and waddled to the door. Her belly was getting too heavy for her own body, and her body wasn't liking having to put on the extra pounds. She'd been so small all her life, and now she was like a balloon. At least that's how she thought she looked - everyone else was saying they were jealous. She made pregnancy look "glamorous", and "easy". It was anything but.

"I'll just have to make sure that day never comes," Zoey muttered and grabbed the handle of the front door. "You'll never catch me alive," Zoey teased and closed the door.

Lucy growled under her breath, "She's going to hurt herself if she keeps pushing like that. She's putting too much strain on herself to act like that pregnancy isn't slowing her down."

"You already knew who she was, Luna, you can't expect her to suddenly change."

"I thought she would. I thought she'd realise how important she and that baby are. That baby is the only thing I've got left of my-"

Hunter quickly grasped Lucy and held her to his chest. "Shh, I know, Luna," he murmured and attempted to soothe her.

"It doesn't feel like he's gone when Zoey's here," she whispered.

"I know," Hunter said and kissed her forehead.

She held it together and didn't let another tear fall but no matter how much time passed, that piece in her soul where her brother once was, would never be full again. It was like losing an arm...a beloved, irreplaceable, caring arm.

Lucy tucked her face in closer to Hunter's chest as he rubbed her back. "Hunter," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he muttered.

"I want one," she said simply.

"Want what?"

"I want a baby."

Hunter didn't make a sound until Lucy was forced to look up at him. To Lucy, he seemed a little frozen.

"Hunter?" she whispered.

Hunter suddenly blinked and hung his head. "You want one," he muttered.

"I want to start a family with you. I need something else in my life to focus on." Her head bowed. "Doing patrol and training until I'm dead isn't working the way it used to," she admitted quietly.

Hunter's face contorted before he took a step back. "I told you running yourself into the ground wouldn't work forever."

"I know," Lucy growled. "I needed a way to deal with the pain, just like you did."

"I'm a wolf, I can handle it."

Lucy took a step back too and crossed her arms. "I'm a wolf too, or have you forgotten?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Luna. I'm just saying my wolf is more prominent in my DNA. You have other abilities."

"What like a witch? A weird wolf witch is what they're calling me now. Did you know?"

Hunter growled, "Who called you that?"

Lucy resisted the urge to smirk and pretended to be upset.

"He called me a witch and ran off. He was so mean," Lucy sulked.

"Who?" Hunter growled and grabbed her waist, leaning in close. "Who said that to you?"

"Jordan. He's such a bully."

Hunter suddenly relaxed and let go. He crossed his arms with a sigh. "Funny, Luna."

"Why you not going to beat him up? He's only five."

Hunter smiled and rolled his eyes. "Six, last month, actually."

Lucy smirked back and twisted from side to side to stretch her muscles.

"I love how we've gotten so far away from the original conversation," Lucy muttered.

Hunter sighed before taking Lucy's hand so he could pull her on to his lap as he sat on the small couch. They were on the first floor of Lucy's house - Zoey had trouble with stairs these days.

Lucy curled up on his lap instinctively and twitched her nose.

"Listen, Luna. I told you given the right time I won't hesitate to give you what you want, but I just don't think it's the right time."

"I don't either," she whispered. "I just wanna start heading in that direction."

Hunter sighed again and stretched his neck. "Luna, I'm gonna be honest, I'm not ready for that."

"Well, when will you be ready? Why are you so hesitant?"

"I'm not ready to share you yet, Luna. I don't want to share. I mean, there are so many reasons why.  I'm not technically an adult yet and neither are you. I'm still learning to handle myself, let alone a child-"

"You're hiding something," Lucy whispered.

Hunter hung his head. "Luna," he muttered.

She raised her eyebrows. "Spit it out."

"No," he muttered.

Lucy got a little mad, before realising that never got them anywhere.

She straddled him instead, till his breath caught in his throat. On instinct, Hunter's hands grasped her hips and his head leaned forward so he could look her in the eye.

Lucy gave a small smile before leaning in and kissing his throat. It got quite the reaction, but Lucy was after the truth.

"Now Hunter," she whispered and kissed his neck once more.

"Yeah," he moaned.

"You know you can tell me anything."

Hunter nodded. "Yeah."

"Why don't you wanna baby? It will be fun to make it," she teased.

Hunter tensed before he bowed his head. "I'm worried I'm gonna lose you," he whispered.

"You won't lose me," she whispered between kisses.

"I might." Hunter suddenly grasped her hips tighter. "I'm scared, Luna."

Lucy abruptly sat back up and looked him in the eye. "You're scared."

He nodded but his face made it looked like it pained him to say it.

"I'm scared too."

Hunter gave her the smallest of smiles, but he hesitated with words. Eventually, he said, "I wanna give you what you want, but I'm selfish and want you more."

Lucy smiled and grasped his face. "You're mine. You really think I'd ever let death separate me from what I want?"

Hunter smirked a wicked grin. "No."

"No." Lucy flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave him a quick kiss. "We don't have to right this second. I just wanna start a family with you, Hunter."

Hunter nodded in agreement. "Alright, Luna." He touched her forehead to hers. "We'll try."

"Good," she whispered, reaching for his belt. "Let's start practising now."

"Start practising what?" I muttered and leaned against the door.

"Nothing Mommy," Lucy said innocently as she propped herself back up.

"Baby, huh?" I muttered and crossed my arms.

"No," Lucy lied.

"Planning a baby would be a change in pattern around here," I said simply.

Lucy rolled her eyes and watched as I trailed around the room.

"I'm not going to even try to tell you what to do because you never listen anyway, but trust your mom on this one.   
Having a baby is a lot of work, more than you probably realise."

"I know it's a lot of work," she pouted.

I held my hands up in defence. "Okay, Miss-I-know-everything. I've said my two cents," I muttered before I headed into the bathroom.

Lucy sighed as she dismounted Hunter and slumped onto the couch.

"In time, Luna," Hunter said. "I'll give you what you want."

"Do you think I'm being a bit rash?"

"Luna, it's a human thing to want their own family. It's completely natural, however, we're young and we haven't even lived yet. I just think we should enjoy life while we can before we give it up to take care of another."

Lucy smirked. "You're right. No, you're right," she said, nodding her head.

"We have plenty of time."

"That's what Will thought too," she whispered.

* * *

Jake chucked the wrench at Paul. "That's it, she's done. Seth, start her up."

Seth turned the ignition of one of the Pack's jeeps and it roared to life once more.

"That's it," Jake muttered, "Good, alright, put it back in the garage."

Seth slowly drove by, from Jake's tool shed, to the underground car park where they stored their jeeps. He was careful as there were kids running around.

"Rose, Jordan, out of the way," Jake growled. The kids scattered at the alpha's orders and ran inside. "Paul, you got those new recruits sorted yet?" he asked.

"I'm picking him up this afternoon. You sure you want him back?" Paul muttered.

"Nothing wrong with him. He was a good soldier when he was here last and he wants to be part of something bigger here. So why not," Jake said and chucked the dirty rag over his shoulder, making it fly towards Paul.

Paul caught it with lightning quick reflects and shrugged. "Alright, there just seemed to be tension last time. That's all." Paul hung his head and shook it in dismay at Jake's annoyed silence. "I'll round up those kid cadets then I'll see you after I pick him up."

Jake grunted before Paul rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'll see you later," Paul said.

Jake dipped his head once and took a moment to think before pursuing his next task.

Suddenly his pager went off and he smiled. Beating feet to his house, Lucy and Hunter were leaving just as he arrived.

"Tasks?" he muttered.

Lucy rolled her eyes and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Done. I didn't play with my toys until after my chores," she teased.

Jake smirked. "I meant your afternoon chores. I already know you did  _most_ of your morning ones."

"How?" she muttered.

"I have my ways. Now go. Alpha's daughter can't be seen slacking."

Jake smiled as Lucy and Hunter walked away. His grin got wider when Lucy growled at Hunter, "It was you, wasn't it? You're keeping tabs on me!"

Jake closed the front door of the house, shutting out the drama but enjoying causing the trouble.

"Ness?" he called out.

"Come find me," she said. With his hearing, he heard her perfectly, like a caress on his ear.

Jake rubbed his hands together excitedly, before climbing the stairs. Preparing for a glorious sight, his face dropped when he saw her in a robe and looking sad.

"Hey," I whispered softly.

"Ness, what's wrong?" He tried not to let his disappointment seep onto his face that she hadn't booty called him.

"It's just I don't have anyone to play with," I whispered.

Jake seemed confused before I disrobed myself, and he saw the sexy lingerie underneath. His jaw dropped before he smirked and picked me up in a rush. Just in a lacy, black bra and underwear, I clung to him as he held me at his waist.

He hesitated when he would have kissed her, teasing her as he willed. "No one to play with, huh?" he muttered.

I shook my head with a cheeky grin. "No, so come and play."

"Misleading trick. Nice touch," he muttered.

"You gonna talk all day or you gonna kiss me," I whispered.

"I might just talk."

"Ugh," I groaned and strained my neck as I threw my head back. "Why?" I muttered.

"Just kidding," he whispered before he brushed his mouth over mine once, twice then pressed harder, bruising my lips.

Nipping at her, he realised he could do this all day, yet the blood rushing elsewhere had his hands grasping her hips tightly, before throwing them down to the bed.

He'd flipped us, him landing on the bottom, as I straddled him. "This way?" I whispered.

He nodded and stroked her inner thighs with his thumbs.

I shivered at the touch of his hands and wrenched up his shirt to see his naked chest.

"You always start with the shirt," he muttered.

"What can I say? I like the view." I grasped his belt buckle next, unfastening it without removing it as I was feeling like a little more today.

Lately, Jake had been feeling somewhat very grateful for what he had and took his time enjoying things...like her, more slowly. It made sex incredible and while she did love that new brand of romantic loving, she wanted a taste of the old, rushed, hot sex she'd come to know over the years.

Jake didn't get the memo though and tried to pull off his clothing to help.

"Uh huh," I whispered and pushed at his chest. "Now."

Pulling  _him_ free, I brushed my panties aside, and impaled myself quickly, moaning in relief. It somehow felt more filling than usual.

"Woah, Ness," he groaned and grasped her hips.

Sitting up straight, Jake came face to face with me, and the change of angle made me gasp. I tried to push him back down, but he was solid muscle and couldn't be moved easily without effort.

"Down," I muttered.

"Why you rushing," he said with a soft voice. "I've got at least an hour before I need to get back."

"I just want it this way. I wanted it hot and sweaty but now you've killed the momentum."

"What's wrong with the pace we've been doing?"

"Half of it's teasing, and while that's great most days, I'm not in the right mood to be teased. I want it hard and fast. Hence the easily disposable underwear."

"Hard and fast," he whispered.

I flinched at the sudden change of tone. "Yeah, but we can do it-"

Suddenly he laid back down and grasped my waist and flexed his hips once, making me moan softly.

"Ready?" he said darkly.

I nodded vigorously before he began a harsh pace that made my teeth clench. I fell forward at the harsh momentum and pressed my hands to his chest to keep myself upright.

"Hold on, Ness," he said through clenched teeth.

Screams of my pleasure suddenly ripped through me, but he didn't let up. He pushed harder, forcing me beyond my limits as he smacked our hips together, over and over and over again.

"Jesus, Jake!" I cried out.

"Hard, and fast," he whispered.

I almost smiled from him trying to comply with what I asked.

"Jake!"

"Ness," he grunted and twitched as he came undone.

I collapsed on top of him as my muscles spasmed, numbing me out completely.

"Hard and fast," he panted, stroking my back.

"Good," I panted, "Good boy." I heard a very deep growl, but knew he was playing. "Who's my good boy?" I said in a chastising voice as I glanced up at him, and booped his nose. "Are you a good boy?"

He gritted his teeth and snarled, "I'm not a dog, Ness."

"But you sound like one," I muttered and rolled off of him.

Jake groaned and glanced at the alarm clock by the bed. It was there more for the time than an alarm clock, as we never set it.

"Ugh, back to fucking reality," he muttered as he got to his feet.

I paused a moment, watching him disappear into the bathroom, and noticed he seemed a little twitchy even after that...well, amazing workout exercise. I hugged myself and ran my hands over my shoulders as if I was cold, but I was entering a mode of deep thought. My own little processing ritual that was happening more often than not. While it annoyed Jake most days because I tuned out, it seemed to be my coping method instead of breaking down.

I flinched the moment I smelt something off. Standing to my feet abruptly, I walked to the door and paused, noticing my naked self. Grabbing my shirt, I dressed quickly and efficiently, Jake unaware of what was going down. Hell, I was unaware of what was going on. "I'll be back," I said to Jake.

Jacob suddenly scrambled out of the bathroom and followed her. "Where you off to?" he said and leaned out of their bedroom doorway. The bloody woman was always taking off in a hurry. This habit was getting worse.

I paused on the stair landing and glanced over my shoulder at Jake leaning in the doorway. "Something smells off," I muttered and raced down the stairs quickly.

Everyone in the camp stopped in their tracks as a jeep rolled through the gates. Other than their curiosity at the new recruit, none seemed threatened…except for Renesmee.

The door slammed shut behind me, and the house shuddered. I paused, taking in a deep breath before pursuing the smell. At the gates, up ahead, there was a Pack jeep, and Paul was already getting out. I stopped in my tracks, narrowed my eyes and felt like my life went into slow motion.

It felt like something out of a high school movie, where the bad boy gets off his bike and rock music plays in the background. While there was no music in this instance, I paused and took a step back defensively.

Logan Harroway stepped out of the jeep, in his black leather jacket, tight jeans, and taught white shirt that outlined the muscles on his large chest. He was like a mini version of Emmett. His big build was something to be admired - and by the looks, he was getting that was definitely true. He was way bigger than the last time Renesmee had seen him - yet he remained gorgeous, which was really freaking frustrating to her, because it made it hard not to stare, even when she held no feelings for him.

I took in a deep breath as I watched my ex-boyfriend get out of the jeep with his stupid, perfect hair, and stupid, perfect smile.

Unmated ladies in the Pack started swarming the area, gossiping amongst themselves. A small anger flared within me, but I bit my tongue and walked up to him regardless.

"Hi," I said through clenched teeth and smiled at him. "You're here."

Logan's eyes widened before he smiled an all too charming smile. "Renesmee," he muttered.

He slammed the jeep shut and picked me up in a bear hug, spinning us around in a circle like we were lifelong friends. Which we were not!

Don't get me wrong, I didn't hate the guy but we didn't necessarily end on good terms. We were just…acquaintances. Complicated acquaintances.

"Logan, space," I grunted. I tried kicking at his shins while I scolded him, but it only seemed to amuse him more.

Logan stopped spinning and grinned as he set me down. "Miss me?" he teased.

"Depends," I said.

"On what?"

"Did you become someone else entirely?" I muttered aggressively.

Logan laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Ouch."

I bowed my head, feeling a slight pang of guilt. He didn't deserve any hate, I was the one who broke his heart. "Well did you bring me chocolate?" I muttered.

Logan reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a candy bar. "Here."

I bit my lip and snatched the bar from him - I then paused. Something told me this was the work of-

"Oh good, you remembered how to get past the guard dog," Jake said and pulled me to his side.

"Jake," Logan said and offered his hand. Jake shook it with a firm grasp, establishing dominance early on.

Logan didn't even flinch. I watched the two of them smile as they shook hands. Their faces were wired so tight and looked fragile; like they would crack at any moment.

I raised my eyebrows and touched Jake's shoulder. "I've got work to do –"

"Nice place," a man said as he got out of the back of the jeep.

I glanced over Logan's shoulder and frowned in surprise. "Nicholas?"

"Renesmee? You're here?" Nicholas muttered, confused.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" I exclaimed as I extended my arms, and brushed past Logan.

"Same as you. Here to kick some vamp ass." My arms suddenly snapped back, but Nicholas barely noticed. "You just took off that night. Not a single word from you since. Logan, you didn't tell me this is where your girlfriend ran off to."

Jake crossed his arms but didn't say anything, and Logan rolled his eyes.

I glanced back over my shoulder at Logan and he shrugged. Nicholas's gaze flickered between us before he muttered, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No," I said quickly. "Look if you're gonna stay here, you're going to need to know some stuff. Starting with your attitude towards vampires."

"What about it?"

Logan came up behind me, getting a little too close for Jake's liking, as Jake snarled. Logan ignored him, placed a hand on my shoulder as he passed by and got close to Nicholas. "Remember what I said."

"What? To keep an open mind? You promised me a safer home. You promised me revenge!"

Nicholas used to be so quiet. He barely spoke a word and now he seemed to be snarling more than Jacob.

"What happened," I muttered, glancing between Nicholas and Logan. Jake came up behind me, touching me possessively.

Logan lifted his gaze to focus on me before he sighed deeply. "Our Pack," he whispered, "They're gone, Renny."

"What?" I gasped.

Jake's hand tightened on me as if I'd do something. "Volturi, Ness," Jake said. "They've been taking on neighbouring Packs. Logan and Nicholas are the only ones left of the Canadian wolf Pack."

My hands flew to my mouth. "What, why? How'd you survive?"

Logan tensed; his shoulders bunching. "We were at Liam's and when we came back-"

"Oh god," I gasped. I thought about how horrific it must have been to come back to a massacre.  
All that time not knowing what had happened must have killed them.

Nicholas interrupted Logan, "The fuckers killed my mother and sister."

"Oh, Nic, I'm so sorry," I said softly. I tried to reach out. Stupid, I know.

"Why? You didn't kill them." Nicholas brushed past me and took off into the camp.

"Quarters at the other end!" Jake called out. "Paul, go help him."

Paul who'd been standing by the jeep silently took off after Nicholas.

"The whole Pack?" I whispered. "And when did Nicholas become a werewolf?"

"Not long after my first visit here. Always knew it was coming," Logan said.

"Really? I didn't."

"How could you? You're not a wolf," Logan muttered, annoyed.

"No, I'm much worse, so don't even try it," I threatened. Jake smirked at that and patted my ass after he kissed my forehead.

"Behave," Jake said. "See you at the hall later."

Logan watched as Jake walked away with a confident posture. I didn't bother to turn around. "So Logan, catch me up. What you been doing all these years, or should I say who?"

"Why do you say that?" he muttered as he crossed his arms.

"I haven't heard from Nicole in several years, wondering if you have."

"But – You think I hurt her?"

"No? Why would you even think that? I was wondering if you guys still kept in touch."

"Oh." Logan's voice dropped as did his face. He didn't speak another word, and I worried that she too had broken his heart.

"Logan?" I frowned. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Don't remember."

Unfortunately, Logan was still as easy to read as he was before. He wasn't good at lying.

"Don't make me punch you, Logan."

"Best you forget it." His voice was edgy as he was getting annoyed very fast.

"Why?"

"Because she's not with us anymore," Logan growled.

"What?" I whispered. It ticking over in my head, I got pissed fast and grabbed Logan's jacket lapels, pulling him close. "You do something!"

"Renny, she died of cancer."

The words took a while to sink in, and when they did I slowly let go of him. "Oh," I whispered.

The words suddenly became more terrifying the more I mulled them over in my head. "No," I said. "No, someone would have told me."

"I don't know why you weren't told, but it was a very hard time for their family."

"When? How? How do  _you_ know?" I snarled, "How do you know and I didn't!"

"Because she was my girlfriend, and I was there for her when you weren't." I stepped back from Logan as he got angry at the memory. "I know cause I was there watching her die. Slowly slipping through my fingers."

I took in a deep breath and hugged myself. "I'm sorry," I muttered. "I didn't know. I wasn't told. I tried calling, but no one picked up."

"She was in the hospital, Ren. So naturally, her family wasn't at home to pick up."

"Oh," I whispered. There was a really long pause that made the sour taste of sadness grow until I couldn't stand the silence anymore. I hated that bitter taste. "When?" I whispered.

"What?"

"When?" I repeated.

"It was six years ago," Logan whispered, "And I still miss her."

"So you were together for a while, huh?" I said quietly. They must have been together for over ten years.

Logan scratched his head. "On and off. Still, regret all the days I didn't spend with her."

"Cherish the ones you did." I paused, biting my lip. "Yeah, nevermind. I know how you feel."

"How?" Logan muttered.

"I just lost my son."

"Oh shit," Logan muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Stolen. Six months ago but it feels like yesterday."

Logan stepped forward and hugged me. "I'm sorry. You still looking for him?"

"What? No, he was murdered, Logan."

"Oh, you mean his life was stolen. Gee, who the fuck killed him?"

"Some prick with an agenda. He's dead. William's girlfriend ended him very quickly. It's a long story."

"I see."

I glanced up at Logan. "You have to tell me about Nicole. Just something."

"Later," he said. "I promise."

I shook my head vigorously. 

I began crying like a sissy as we mourn our loved ones. I couldn't possibly care about what people would be saying - I needed that hug from him.

"Logan, did your heart stop? Did the whole world stop?" I asked.

"Yeah, for a moment it did."

"So you did love her?" I whispered.

Logan squeezed me a little tighter. "Yeah, I do."

After a moment of standing there in a tight hug, we eventually released each other and took a good step back from each other.

"I'm sorry, Logan, I am."

Logan shook his head. "I'm sorry, I should have called. She was your friend too, and to find this out, just after losing your son, god."

I shrugged. "I cope. Losing them - those wounds become scars over time. So I cope."

"Well, that was an oddly poetic way of saying it."

I shrugged again and looked around the camp. Female, Pack members were still ogling Logan. "I've got work to do-"

"Yeah, I better go check on Nic, too," he muttered and scratched the back of his head.

"It's good to see you, even under such horrible news. We'll talk later, yeah?"

"Absolutely, will do." He briefly touched my shoulder as he passed by and I didn't even flinch. Somehow Logan's presence while irritating at first, wasn't that bad, and if my big man wasn't threatened by him, then I shouldn't be either.

"Hey Logan," I muttered. Logan glanced over his shoulder at me, before I grimaced. "Thanks for telling me, and though I can't bring Nicole or your Pack back, we'll do everything we can for you. We'll avenge you, I promise."

Logan gave a small smile and nodded once before heading off towards the dorms.

A whiff of jasmine fragrance passed by my nose and I grimaced. "Zoey," I muttered.

Zoey suddenly paused in her tracks, like she'd been caught red-handed and tried to bolt quickly. "Uh, uh, uh," I muttered and grabbed her arm.

"I was just heading home now."

"Bullshit," I muttered. "From the woman who tried to escape constantly when pregnant, don't even try with the excuses, Zoey."

"You should know how it sucks to be treated like china then. I'm sick of not being able to move."

"I know. I also almost killed my babies when I did it too. You wouldn't be pregnant right now, had my recklessness been any worse."

Zoey placed a hand on her belly, and her eyes glazed over as she thought about it.

"How'd you cope?" she whispered.

"I didn't. There is nothing I can tell you that will help. I'm just warning you, not to push it too hard, that's all."

Zoey nodded, rolled her shoulders. "Yeah, alright. You're always right. I'll go sit for a while, but can you promise me something?"

"Depends, does it involve killing someone?"

"Would that be off the table?" she muttered.

"No. Continue."

"Promise me you'll let me on training squad as soon as possible when this damn rugrat is out."

I laughed and grabbed her hand. "You'll need your rest, Zoe, trust me. But as soon as you're not waddling from that baby, then yes. Now go, put your feet up."

* * *

Lucy grabbed Hunter and pulled him into the nearest closet. "Luna, my parents could be home any minute," he muttered.

"No?" she whispered.

Hunter glanced at Lucy's baby doll face and growled slightly at her innocent face...which she mastered so well.

"How could I say no," he whispered. Her back hit the closet wall, and Hunter grasped her face before he ever so softly, brushed his mouth over hers.

A soft sound of enjoyment from her lips, made Hunter's brain go haywire. Almost tackling her, his arms wrapped around her waist in a hug, as his mouth crushed hers in frenzied passion. In the almost pitch black darkness of the closet under the stairs, Hunter felt Lucy's hands roam. Like everywhere.

"Luna, there is this thing called foreplay. Something you use to be so interested in."  
Lucy giggled and shifted again. "Luna, that's not lady-like."

"What this?" Lucy's hand closed over the front of Hunter's jeans, grasping him tightly.

"Luna," he growled, kissing her roughly in between scolding her, "Behave."

"Why?" she whispered and reached for the fly of his jeans.

The sound of the metal zipper had Hunter reaching for her hand to stop her.

"Luna," he growled and his hand closed around her wrist. "Patience."

Lucy bit her lip, and Hunter could almost see her doing it. On instinct, he lurched forward, feeling with his lips along her cheek until he got to her mouth and kissed her. Stifling any sounds of complaints on her lips, he took pleasure in having the ability to shut her up...nicely.

However, Lucy was Lucy...and she would not be deterred so easily. If she'd ever discovered herself sexually before Hunter, she imagined herself to be quite bad. Angel by day, devil by night. Actually, she was like that now.

"Hunter," she whispered as she drew away a little. "Do you remember the first time?" she muttered and kissed his neck.

Flashes of Lucy in lingerie flashed through Hunter's mind, and his breath caught. Lucy hid her grin, she knew she had his attention.

"Do you remember the pink, lacy underwear?"

"Ugh, Luna." Hunter haunched over her; placing his hands either side of her head.

"Do you remember the bow?" she teased.

Thinking she had him on the ropes she went to touch him again but paused when he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I remember the first time you wore those piggy-tails that you used to wrap up in red bows." He ran a single finger down her cheek. "I remember the first time I got a boner because the wind blew up your dress and flashed your yellow laced, high waist underpants." Lucy could feel his face inches from hers. "I remember running my eyes over every curve of your body before I knew what was underneath those frilly dresses."

Lucy's breath caught and Hunter kissed her neck softly. "You're mine, Lucy. I remember everything."

"Hunty," she whispered.

"I'm already hard, Luna. Take me."

Lucy jumped up and Hunter caught her easily; her legs wrapping around his waist. Her back pressed against the wall, Lucy sighed softly as Hunter took to kissing and sucking on her neck like it was his favourite thing to do.

"Who's teasing now," she whispered back.

Hunter pushed her harder against the wall so she could support herself, and he could get himself free of the restrains of his pants. Once there, Lucy frowned at Hunter's hesitation.

"What's wrong-"

"Shh!"

Lucy glared at what she hoped was his face and listened as Emily and Sam walked in the front door of the house.

Hunter's hand suddenly came down over Lucy's mouth, holding her there against the wall.

The T.V came on and there were sounds of a soft, calm conversation in the lounge, not far from the closet they were hiding in.

"Hunter," she whispered.

Hunter leaned close to her ear, "Don't make a sound," he whispered.

Well, that would have been easy, but Hunter, god forbid, slid inside of her. Her eyes widened, but the sound of her outcry was muffled by his hand. However, if Hunter's dad had been listening hard enough, he would have heard. The T.V, used mostly for DVDs and whatnot because there was no cable, drowned out the sound of her...enjoyment.

"Shh," Hunter hushed.

Eyes wide, Lucy couldn't believe Hunter was actually pushing her buttons this way. His parents were literally metres away, and he was doing...this! And if she was being completely honest with herself...she liked it.

"Say the word," he whispered in her ear and removed his hand.

Lucy leaned forward and felt his soft lips, kissing him as a form of agreement. Biting his lip for good measure, Lucy couldn't help but feel naughty. She loved it. With Hunter, she wanted to do it all, and only him.

She clutched Hunter closely as he withdrew, drawing it out agonisingly slow. "Hunter-"

Hunter's hand came back to place his hand over her mouth, and instead used the support of the wall to hold her up. "Shh," he whispered. "Patience."

Hunter enjoyed teasing her this way, even though he knew it was kind of cruel. However, he just loved watching her get all antsy. The more frustrated she got, the better it got, as she craved it harder. The more she craved it, the rougher she got, and he really did love Lucy's wicked side...because he was the only one who ever saw it.

"Hunter," she said, although the sound was incomprehensible under his palm.

Hunter gave her a devilish smile, even though he knew she could not see it. His breath caught when he heard his dad stomp up the stairs. Hunter's nostrils flared, his eyes widened, and his hips came to an abrupt stop. Hunter prayed at that moment, that his father wouldn't smell the pheromones that came from them when they did...well you know.

Hunter leaned his forehead against Lucy's, holding her tight, and both of them tried to remain as quiet as possible. Even though both of their parents knew about them having sex, it wasn't a good idea to shove it in their face by being caught. Once was more than enough. Hunter shuddered at the thought, almost shrinking from the memory, but Lucy's warmth kept him there at the moment.

"Hunter," she muttered and grasped his shirt.

Hunter kept quiet and his grip on her thigh tightened.

"Hunty?' she whispered. His gaze flicked up and he kissed her, though awkwardly at first since he could barely see.

Lucy's soft moan overwhelmed his brain, and he began moving...at a pace that would scare most. Not Lucy. She bit her lip in a desperate attempt to not make a sound.

The pressure and power Hunter put into his thrusts, caused the wooden boards of the closet wall to creak and groan.

Unable to stop, Hunter didn't take time to think about how much noise he was making.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Sam?" Emily called out. "Is that you?"

"No?" Sam called back.

"Where's the thumping sound coming from?"

Lucy almost froze but she was enjoying it too much and left scratches down Hunter's back. Hunter pulled her off the wall and bounced her instead.

"I don't know what you're talking about Em. I don't hear anything now."

"What if it's the water heater banging around?" she muttered.

Hunter slowed his pace just a bit as his dad came back downstairs, and both his parents searched for the sound. Their footsteps loud on the wooden flooring.

Hunter shook his head, pushed Lucy harder until both of them came...as silently as humanly possible of course. Lucy bit down on Hunter's shoulder in response and he almost yelped. No teeth pierced his skin, but it gave him a fright.

Both of them panted hard, holding on to each other, while his parents began a witch hunt.

Hunter quickly placed her on her feet after they passed by and cupped her face, kissing her nose. "Stay here," he whispered in her ear, so quietly she barely heard.

Hunter righted himself before he ducked out of the closet. "What's up," Hunter said casually.

"Hunter? Where did you come from?" Emily muttered, suspicious of him.

"Uh, training?" he chastised.

"Watch your tone, Hunter. We didn't hear you come in," Sam said.

Hunter shrugged it off. "Getting old, perhaps?"

Lucy heard a slap as she righted her clothing, and concluded that his father had clipped him around the ears.

"You hear the banging then, Mr young?" Sam muttered.

"Uh, I was throwing a tennis ball around before - ouch!"

"Don't throw stuff at the house," Emily said. Lucy stifled a giggle as both his parents appeared to be taking turns scolding him while they clipped him around the ears.  
"Where's Lucy?" Emily said. Lucy heard footsteps and then the cupboards in the kitchen opening.

"Uh, how would I know?" Hunter muttered, unconcerned.

"You're not that good at lying son," Sam said as he sat down at the dining table, and flicked through the paper.

"I don't remember. I think she was in a closet last time I saw her."

"What?" Emily muttered surprised.

"I heard Jake's throwing a party for the new guys tonight, and she was looking for something to wear."

"Oh yes, that reminds me, you have to go get the bread from town," Emily said. "My bread maker is broken. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"I saw Jordan near it yesterday?" Hunter muttered as he shrugged.

"Ugh, that child. Why didn't you do something? Or tell me?"

"He asked me not to. Pack for life."

Emily groaned in frustration, and Lucy held her breath as there was a long uncomfortable silence.

"What you guys going to do?" Hunter asked.

"Your father's on juvenile watch, while I'm off to the main hall in ten minutes. You should get going because I need that bread."

"Alright, alright." Lucy heard footsteps approached and panicked when Hunter opened the door. "Lucy? What are you doing in here?" he said, feigning surprise.

"What?" she whispered, frustrated.

"I thought you'd got that scarf ages ago. What are you still doing in there?"

Emily glanced over with surprise written all over her face and placed her hands on her hips in dismay. "Hunter?"

"Uh, the door handle got stuck. I was reaching up the top to borrow this scarf when the door slammed shut behind me," Lucy said quickly.

Emily raised her eyebrows and it was unclear whether she was buying it.

"I guess it was a prank or something. Maybe someone locked me in here. I got to get going anyway. Been locked in her awhile."

"Why didn't you call out," Sam muttered, with a cheeky smile.

"Fell asleep," she muttered quickly. "Embarrassing really."

"Uh huh," Emily muttered and crossed her arms.

"I gotta get going. See you at dinner," Lucy muttered, kissed Hunter's cheek then quickly ran out the front door of the house. Hunter smiled innocently as he shrugged and Emily shook her head, while Sam tried to hide his grin.

"Hunter, were you in a closet at any point today?" Emily said.

"I can't remember honestly. I'll go get that bread for you," he said and ducked out the door too.

* * *

"You okay?" Jake said for about thousandth time in five minutes.

"I'm fine Jake, really. It's probably a stomach bug."

"Ness, I've been with you your whole life. You hardly ever get sick. Actually, I don't remember the last time you were sick."

"Look I threw up once. My stomach has been so-so since. No need to rush me to the bloody hospital over that."

"I'm just worried about you," he said and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know," I whispered as he kissed my forehead. "I'll tell you when you can worry. It's probably just something I ate anyway."

Jake eventually released me when Paul approached. "Jake, man we've got a problem."

"Speak," Jake said and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Mason is missing. He was on patrol with a few other pack members, and then suddenly he didn't report in. They couldn't find him."

"Shit," Jake muttered and scratched the back of his head. "His mother know?"

"Not sure. People have been looking for him for a few hours now, so it's possible she does."

"Alright, ugh. The event is postponed till further notice and send the maximum amount of seniors we have out in a search party. Search here too. He might be hiding. Who knows with this kid."

"Done," Paul said, abruptly turned on his heel then paused, "Oh, and Lucy heard. So naturally, she took off."

"Damn it!" Jake growled.

I placed a hand on his chest. "Lucy will be fine. I'll go track her and the kid. You run things from here." I kissed his cheek. "Don't get too wound up now. I'm still sore from before," I said with a cheeky grin.

Jake gave me a half smile and pinched my ass. "Go on then," he said softly.

I gave him a wink and took my time leaving the camp. Checking in with people, I got a fair idea what had been searched. By the sounds of it, nearly the whole territory had been combed, and the territory was huge.

Finding Lucy was easier than it should have been though, not nearly halfway into the undergrowth, I spotted her wandering about. "Lucy, why must you give your father heartaches?"

"Hey mom, sorry. I just had to try and help." Lucy pressed her weight against the tree and bit back a sob. "He's Hunter's friend, and I just-"

"I know. We'll find him."

"What if something happened? Hunter's lost enough people. We've lost enough people."

"He's probably fine, hun. Don't worry about things until they come to pass. It's harder to get important stuff done properly when you let your emotions cloud your judgement."

Lucy sighed, "Yeah."

"Come on, we'll try down south of the river."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and we began a slow pace, winding through the trees. "You been-"

A howl sounded out, making both of us tense and cover our ears. Howl after howl, others joined in, and it was clear something had happened.

"No," Lucy whispered. "No, no, no!"

"Shh, calm down." I grasped her hand tightly and pulled her back in the direction of camp. The howls getting louder as they got closer, made Lucy fear the worse. Turns out it was a siren call, calling all wolves back home.

Ten minutes later, Lucy and I walked through the gates of the compound and Lucy froze dead in her tracks.

I grasped her shoulder and said, "Lucy-"

"Hunter!" she cried and ran full speed to where two bodies laid on the ground, bloodied and bruised.

Lucy pushed through the loose crowd of people and fell to her knees beside him. "What on earth do you think you were doing?"

"It's not my fault," Hunter growled.

Mason punched his arm. "Idiot."

"More like your fucking saviour."

I glanced between the two of them arguing and frowned. However, Jake beat me to the punch, "Shut up and fucking explain yourselves."

Hunter growled at Mason and sat up. "Mason, the world-class idiot, was in a fight with a vampire. Instead of calling it in, he decided to take it on himself. Had I not been driving by, it might have been a different story."

"This true Mason?" Jake growled.

"Not entirely, but most of it yeah," Mason muttered.

"What part of it was incorrect?" I muttered.

"The part about me being an idiot. I was protecting our pack."

Jake went to speak when I snarled...actually snarled, and grabbed Tyler's shirt which had been torn in many places. "This isn't a fucking game Tyler! Protecting your pack is also about protecting yourself. What if you died? What would that do to your mother, huh? Imagine her hurt, and your little brother's for that matter."

Mason hung his head.

"Tyler James Mason!" a woman growled.

I stepped away as his mother, Juliet barged her way through.

"Tyler! Do you know how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry ma-"

"Don't talk. You are grounded, Tyler. Grounded!"

"Ma-"

"Uh! Not a damn word! Jake, Tyler can't go on any more patrols until he's had more disciplinary training."

"Agreed. Tyler, you're off the second division."

"What! No!"

"Shut it," Jake growled.

"No, I did the right thing! I was protecting-"

"Mason, shut up, you're going to only make it worse," Hunter said.

"This isn't fair! I protect this place and get treated like a villain," he muttered as he got to his feet. Mason then proceeded to storm off back to his house and his mother kept close behind.

"Oh, Julie!" Jake called out as the crowd dispersed. Mason's mother turned around and smiled.

"I'm so sorry for his behaviour."

"No need. He's just trying to prove his worth."

"He was of worth. He's just blown that trust," she muttered.

Jake nodded. "By any means, I was referring to Jordan. I've noticed some traits in him, and I think he needs to be moved to the blue pup group instead."

"What? No, he won't be a wolf. It's rare the wolf gene. The chances of him becoming one too are like a million to one."

"I've seen it happen with several families here, Julie. I'm just warning you. He might have to be moved to the other class."

"Why? What if he's not an -"

"If he is, he needs to be with other kids who share that sort of mind frame. It needs to be encouraged so that when he does grow up, he will change naturally and without pain."

"He's only six. I - I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Well tell Emily when you do decide," Jake said, crossed his arms and left, leaving her to stand there worrying.

Hunter smiled at Lucy and she smiled back. "So you saved Mason?"

"I guess. Fucking idiot," Hunter growled.

Lucy grinned. "You're getting quite good at that, you know."

"Good at what?"

"Saving people with your wolfie thing."

Hunter rolled his eyes and brushed his hand down her side. "I'll always save you first."

"I already know that," she muttered then leaned in close. "But I can save myself."

Hunter wiggled his eyebrows, "Can't you just let me have just this?"

Lucy laughed and fell to her side as if she had fainted. Her eyes closed and her body limp, Hunter shifted to her side and brushed the hair off her forehead. "What you doing Luna?"

Lucy opened one eye briefly. "Letting you save me," she whispered.

Hunter grinned and leaned down to brush his lips over hers, as one hand rested on her waist while he propped himself up with the other.

Lucy gasped and cried dramatically, "You saved me!"

Hunter laughed grasped her chin and looked her in the eye, whispering, "You're crazy Luna," before he kissed her quickly.

Lucy pulled back a little and whispered, "I think the whole wolf thing is hot, you know."

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

"I, ugh, wanna see it more. I want to see you. I mean-"

"Uh hum!"

Lucy and Hunter glanced up at me startled. Obviously, they had become obvious to the fact that they were in the middle of the camp flirting.

"Mom," Lucy said.

"I hope you realise that you two are in public, and those discussions should be had elsewhere, and for that matter, not at all."

"I was just-"

"You were just getting your butt back to the kitchen to help Emily. Hunter I'd get that bread sorted too. Your mother is now frantic to get things finished. Chop, chop."

Hunter got to his feet and helped Lucy up too. He leaned in, pulled her to him by placing a hand on the small of her back, and kissed her neck. "I'll see you at dinner, Luna," he whispered.

She almost fell over when he released her as quickly as he drew her in.

I shook my head in dismay, threw my hands up and walked away as Lucy stared after Hunter, with a goofy look on her face.

* * *

Lucy sat beside Hunter at dinner, and Mason had not sat at their table that night. Being on house arrest, he'd been forced to sit with his mother,  
than at the juvenile table.

Lucy, much to her father's annoyance, sat at the juvenile table, rather than with her father and mother up the front. She didn't enjoy it. She'd rather sit with Hunter, and other kids her age, as she mixed well with them. Though most of them were boys since the wolf gene was more prominent in them.

What used to be just her and a few other growing up, now was a table of thirty teens. It made for interesting conversations as most of them travelled a long way to come live here. It made her feel part of something bigger, and even though she wasn't really a wolf, she still got along well with them because she understood them.

"Hey Hunty, why do you call Tyler by his last name?"

"He introduced himself like that when he first got here. The name stuck by the time we found out it was his last name."

"But why would he do that?"

Hunter shrugged, "I don't know. Something about Tyler being a girly name."

I rolled my eyes, "He has serious issues-"

"His dad was abusive Luna. His self-esteem is shot."

"Oh, I didn't-"

"Not many people know. Keep it to yourself, alright?" Hunter muttered. "I shouldn't have told you."

"Are you okay," Lucy said, her voice dropping several notes.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Hunter said quickly.

"Hunter? Do we need to go somewhere private and-"

"No Lucy. I'm not in the mood."

"Clearly. I was referring to talking as you would know, had you not cut me off with being so snippy-" she said louder.

"Lucy, drop it!" he growled.

The table's conversation had gotten real quiet as it had become awkward with their little spat. While they weren't necessarily fighting, the tone had made everyone a little uncomfortable as both Hunter and Lucy's voice got louder and angrier.

Lucy glanced around the table before she gave a fake smile. "Excuse us," she said.

Lucy stood up and Hunter stayed where he was. Not having a bar of it, she grasped his ear and dragged him out of his seat, him complaining the entire time. Once out of the hall, Lucy started scolding him. "You forget Hunter, that I am not a pushover."

"Lucy, fuck. Let go!"

Lucy eventually let go of his ear, and he gave her annoyed look. "It's a good thing I love you," he growled.

"What's your deal?"

"Nothing."

"Evasive, hmm." She reached for his ear again when he stepped out of reach.

"Okay!" He threw his hands out. "I've been just a little worried about what you said."

"What I said?"

"About my wolf. It concerned me."

"Why?" she muttered.

"You said you wanna see my wolf. In what way did you mean it?"

"I don't know. I relieved you weren't hurt. I was a little flustered and I said your wolf side was hot. I guess I'm grateful for your wolf. Had you not had him, I might have lost you many times."

"So that's it right?"

"What do you want me to say?" she muttered and tilted her head sideways.

"I don't know. I mistook what you said. I was worried you wanted to do it with my wolf or something weird and dangerous like that. It freaked me out."

"Oh, so that's off the table?"

"What!" Hunter yelled.

Lucy laughed and grasped his shirt, pulling him to her. "I'm teasing idiot."

Hunter sighed, relieved, but Lucy wasn't quite convinced.

"Is that all?"

Hunter nodded, and Lucy narrowed her eyes. "You really are terrible at lying, Hunter."

There was a pregnant pause before Hunter muttered, "I enjoyed killing that vampire today. Like way too much. I'm worried what would happen had I ever got angry enough with you."

"Am I a vampire? An enemy?"

"Kind of," Hunter teased. Lucy punched his shoulder. "You're my girl, I know. I just worry who I might become."

"You'll become a great leader, Hunter. Even my dad thinks so. Everyone here knows so." Hunter screwed up his face at the idea. "I don't know why you worry about hurting me after everything you've witnessed us go through. I mean, I survived death because of you." Hunter flinched at the memory, and Lucy placed her hands on either side of his neck. "You've put your life on the line for me countless times, and your anger never really excels with me." Hunter grasped her hands but didn't try to remove them. He shook his head softly. "I'm sorry, I don't see why you're worried," she said softly.

"It's just-"

"Hunter, you're not going to hurt me. We've been over this."

"Lucy, I'm not the one who's changed though. When I say I'm worried about my anger, I'm worried it's because you've changed."

"What do you mean?" she muttered, confused.

"You've been acting strangely. Come to think of it, it's been happening since your...since he passed away. I'd convinced myself it was the grief but you just-"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're acting strangely. You've been biting me a lot. Not on purpose but-"

"So?" she whispered. She tried not to become embarrassed and ashamed.

"You've been eating more. Like a lot more."

"Thanks!" she growled and shoved away from him.

"You're getting aggressive so easily these days. It doesn't take much to piss you off."

"I wonder why?"

"I think you're the one who needs to start talking, Luna."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Luna, please. You're really scaring me."

"I'm scaring you? You're the one acting strangely." Lucy hugged herself and felt a little angry and confused.

"Lucy, listen to what I'm saying. You left marks down my back."

"And?"

"They were claw marks not fingernails scratches."

Lucy paused, her eyes widening as she shook her head; scared of herself. "Accident," she whispered.

"You've been getting really aggressive, Luce. I thought all the sex was an outlet for the grief, but it's getting rougher each time. More aggressive. It's been six months, and you've gotten...worse. I'd thought you'd...I'd thought it would go back after..."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "How long have you been not telling me this? Have you been talking behind my back!"

"No Luna. I've just been observing, and since you brought it up what's bothering me, there it is. I'm worried about you, Luna."

Lucy began sobbing and Hunter immediately clutched her close to his chest. "We have to talk to someone. I think we need to get you checked out."

"I already know," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"When we broke up, I got rather angry. I got so angry I changed into a wolf." She shook her head at Hunter's surprise. "Not a full wolf. More like a wolf in human skin." Hunter frowned in confusion. "To my observation, when I experience extreme emotion, like anger or sorrow, I become a wolf in a way. Like you guys. Except I don't transform, I morph. A human wolf."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

"I did," she whispered. "I told my brother."

_To be continued..._


	43. Revealing the inner wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

Jake shifted in his seat, scanning the crowds of people, seated in front of him. His nose twitched and he shifted again. He couldn’t find Lucy anywhere, nor Hunter and it unsettled him.  
  
“Jake,” I muttered. “You’re fidgeting.”  
  
“I’m sick of her running off.”  
  
“Jake, she’s turning eighteen. A legal adult.”  
  
“That doesn’t automatically make her not my child.” Jake stood abruptly and stalked out of the hall. Many eyes watched him leave, but no one got in his way. I smiled uncomfortably as eyes flickered between Jake and I. I crossed my arms in slight annoyance. Jake had announcements to make, damn it. Was I supposed to tell them?  
  
Jake pushed through the hallway doors and heard hushed voices. Making his way quickly to the sound, he found Hunter leaning his hands against the side of the building, and Lucy in between them. There was hardly anything wrong with the scene, but Jake overreacted as usual.  
  
He grasped Hunter’s neck and dragged him backwards. “You both know community meeting means everyone. Just because you’re my kid Luce, doesn’t mean you guys can do what you please.”  
  
“We were talking. About serious stuff. We were coming back,” Lucy tried to say, but Jake cut her off.  
  
“What’s so important?” Jake muttered.  
  
“It’s about Lucy-”  
  
“Shut up Hunter!” Lucy growled and slapped his arm.  
  
Jake slapped Hunter around the back of the head for good measure too. Hunter felt ganged up on.

“Tell me, Luce. Unless you want to be grounded,” Jake growled.  
  
“You can’t ground me anymore!”  
  
“I can take you off patrol,” Jake threatened.  
  
Lucy scowled and crossed her arms.  
  
Jake glanced at Hunter for an explanation, but he seemed to be keeping quiet for Lucy’s sake.  
  
“Fine, you don’t want to tell me, then you’re both off patrol.”  
  
Both Hunter and Lucy gasped, and then started complaining. Jake growled, “Well then start talking. If it’s that serious then talk.”  
  
“Lucy might be a werewolf,” Hunter said quickly.  
  
Lucy gaped at Hunter, glaring daggers at him.  
  
“This true, Luce?” Jake said confused.  
  
“Yes. No. Kind of. I’m a wolf in human skin. Like Will.” Her face dropped but she bit her lip and looked her father in the eye. “Like Will was, I’m not completely normal. I can change into a wolf without changing features. Well, all of it anyway. I don’t know. I don’t know! It’s weird. I can’t explain it.”  
  
“Why haven’t you said so before?”  
  
“Because I don’t know enough about it myself? I don’t know who I am and I’m having an identity crisis!”  
  
“Calm down, Luna,” Hunter said quietly, but couldn’t reach her while being held back in Jake’s grasp.  
  
Jake looked at Hunter, saw the boy’s need to comfort her, and let him go. Hunter cuddled Lucy to his chest and glanced up at Jake with concern.  
  
“Have you changed into a wolf?” Jake asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
“My hand changed into a weird, clawed paw, but nothing else.” Lucy glanced up at Hunter and he gave her a small smile of reassurance. “I become a wolf in other ways. When I’m angry, I can run faster, like enough to keep up with you guys, and I can smell things. It’s weird.”  
  
“And her eyes change,” Hunter said.  
  
“What?” Lucy whispered.

  
“Not dramatically but they become brighter when you’re angry. More colour in them too.”  
  
Jake sighed and uncrossed his arms. “I don’t know what to say,” Jake said. “We’ll look more into this later. For now, both of you will get your butts back inside.”  
  
Hunter nodded, but Lucy remained still and brooding.  
  
“Come on Luna,” he whispered, kissed her temple and pulled her alongside him.  
  
Jake watched them go for a moment, still contemplating what had been said.  
  
I glanced up as Hunter pulled Lucy back inside like she needed to be held together. Nothing screamed alarm, but it made me want to get up and check on her. In the time it took to contemplate the action, Jake finally entered back into the hall. A ghost of an expression on his face.  
  
“Something wrong?” I murmured to him, as he sat down.  
  
“Later.”  
  
“Well, you still going to make the announcement?” I asked and sat back, upright in my chair.  
  
“Uh, what?”  
  
“About Hunter.”  
  
“Not yet.” Jake leaned as far back as the chair would let him and crossed his arms.  
  
“Why not?” I asked confused. I took a long sip from the chalice that had laid on the table before me.

“I’ve got to figure something out first yet.”  
  
“Jake-”  
  
“Not now. I need to rethink this.”

* * *

Lucy barely spoke the entire dinner, even now as Hunter walked her back to her house, she didn't speak.  
  
Hunter watched her intensely, worried. “Luna,” he whispered and pulled her into his arms, meters short of her home.  
  
“I’ve got nothing to say,” she said quietly. Lucy pulled away from him with a sad smile and made the last few steps home by herself. Hunter stood there, watching until he saw her bedroom light come on.  
  
“I’ll always be here, Luna,” he muttered before heading back to his own home.  
  
Jake arrived moments later, watching Hunter leave, and silently approved. Kicking the front door shut, the house was eerily quiet. Deciding not to disturb the peace, he sat down in his chair and thought. It wasn’t just the Lucy changing, or Hunter’s alpha issue, it was his Nessie that worried him too. She was quite sick lately and he didn't know how to fix it. At first, he thought it pregnancy, but remembered, sadly, that she could no longer have children, according to the doctor.  
  
“Dad?”  
  
Jake was startled from his thoughts, seeing Lucy standing only inches away from him. “What is it, sweetheart?”  
  
“I’m scared,” she whispered.

Jake patted the sofa beside him and she tucked up into the side of her dad like she would when she was a small child.  
  
“I don’t know what to do,” she said.  
  
“I’m not sure there is anything to do. You are who you are.”  
  
Lucy sniffed, not really comforted.  
  
“Luce, you shouldn’t be afraid of your wolf. If anything, this makes you an even more key member of the pack. Something you told me you longed for all these years.”  
  
“But I’m not a wolf. I’m still me, just scary and I don’t like that. When someone is a wolf, everyone can tell and can be wary; but with me, people could get hurt because they don't know.”  
  
“I see your point, but Lucy you’re the strongest girl I know.” Jake coughed. “Don’t tell your mother that.” Lucy smiled. “I’ve watched you have more control than any other kids here. Human or wolf. A lot of your power lies in your self-control. Something you’ve mastered a long time ago.”  
  
“I’m scared I’ll hurt someone.”  
  
“If you're worried about hurting lover boy, just know it’s fine by me. Any parts that get sliced is fine.”  
  
“Dad!” Lucy nudged him, which made Jake crack a smile.  
  
“He’s managed to control himself though, right?” Jake said, trying to make a point.  
  
“Yes, of course. Though there have been times where his wolf has come out, and now that I think about it, my wolf probably met it-” Lucy stood up abruptly in realisation and surprise. “Oh my god!”  
  
“What?” Jake said confused.  
  
“That’s why I can talk to his wolf, because of mine. Our - oh my god.” Lucy turned on her heel abruptly and brushed past me in the doorway, nearly knocking me over.

"Sorry mom!" she yelled as she ran.  
  
Jake frowned and crossed his arms, clearly annoyed. “Damn kid," he muttered.  
  
“What she’d do now?” I asked with a sigh. "She's in an awful hurry. Did you ground her again?"  
  
“No, something about her spirit wolf talking to Hunter’s. Or whatever bullshit that was.”  
  
“Young love,” I crooned and came around the back of the sofa to massage his large shoulders.

* * *

  
“Hunter!” Lucy said loudly underneath Hunter’s bedroom window.

Hunter scrambled to the window, wrenched it open and nearly threw himself out of it to look down at her. “Luna? What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing. I figured it out!” she whispered.  
  
“Figured what out?”  
  
“Damn it! Would you two shut it! Some of us got early shifts!” said a voice from the next house over.  
  
Hunter frowned, almost burning a hole through the wall with his gaze as if he was using the force to strangle the guy who’d made the complaint.  
  
“Hunter! Bed!” Emily called out too.

Hunter sighed, hung his head and glanced towards the voice of his mother. “I’m talking to Lucy.”  
  
“Listen to your mother,” Sam said, very sleepy and nonchalant.  
  
Hunter turned his gaze back to Lucy and her small grin had dropped. “It’s okay,” she said more quietly. “I’ll see you in the morning.”  
  
Hunter looked back one more time, then shook his head. Pulling on the closest pair of shorts, he didn't bother with a shirt and ran a hand through his hair once.

Lucy frowned as the light didn't go out as Hunter didn't go back to bed but emerged moments later. His large body climbed out of the window, then onto the branch and Lucy found herself watching in awe. His muscles bulged as he hung from the branch; the muscles of his torso taut.  
  
“What you waiting for?” she whispered as he dangled a moment too long.  
  
Hunter dropped, landing easily on his feet. Instead of any normal greeting, he kissed her like he hadn’t seen her in months, and not, you know, half an hour earlier.  
  
Lucy went to speak but he put one finger to her lips, to silence her, before touching his own too.  
  
He took her by the hand and led her to the medical bay, which made her a bit confused. When he emerged with a bag, Lucy frowned but didn't question it, as he took her hand once more and led her to the secret tunnel in Lucy’s backyard.

“Hunter,” she said. “Where are we going?”  
  
Hunter smiled but didn't say anything until they got to the cave. Opening up the sack, he threw down pillows and a thick duvet. Lucy didn't even know the medical bay had those things.  
  
Hunter made a small bed, and opened up his arms, waiting for her to join. Lucy smiled, she couldn’t help it. She snuggled up tight, the warmth he produced was more than enough but she guessed the duvet was more for protection against the hard ground.  
  
“Alright, what did you wanna talk about,” he whispered and kissed her temple.  
  
“I know why you don’t wolf out on me. It’s why it hasn’t happened with me either. Our wolves talk to each other.”  
  
“Come again?” Hunter muttered confused.  
  
“I was so worried about this other side of me that might hurt you, but there is a reason when your wolf rubs under the surface or mine for that matter, they are talking to each other. We see each other for who we are, not what’s on the outside.”  
  
“You should write poems,” Hunter teased.  
  
Lucy huffed. “Don’t you see, Hunty, we control each other’s wolves. We don’t have to worry about hurting each other.”  
  
Hunter smiled softly before kissing her. “Good,” he murmured against her lips.  
  
“I’m still terrified,” she whispered.  
  
Hunter pulled back just the slightest and looked her in the eye. “No matter what it is, Lucy, I’ll always be here for you.”  
  
“I know. That was never a problem,” she teased.

Hunter ran a hand down her her cheek and cupped it; his thumb lightly dragging over her bottom lip.  
  
“I was terrified of my wolf too,” he whispered softly. “Even when he wasn’t crawling under my skin I knew he was there.”  
  
“Really?” she whispered.  
  
Hunter nodded. “First time I felt his power was when I got angry, and even though I didn't turn into him, I knew it was coming. I knew he was there, just waiting to ruin something.”  
  
“But he saved me.”  
  
“But he saved you,” Hunter whispered, nodding his head slightly.  
  
“You saying I shouldn’t be afraid?”  
  
“No, not being afraid makes you reckless. It’s good to have rational fear. It’s just never good to be afraid of you are.”  
  
“I’m a wolf witch,” Lucy whispered, which made Hunter laugh a little.  
  
“You’re my girl. Whatever else you choose to be besides that is up to you.”  
  
“Your girl, huh? When did I agree to that?”  
  
Hunter quirked up a grin and his hand moved lower beneath the blankets, undetected by Lucy. “When you gave your life for me.”  
  
“You never know, I might do that for anyone,” she teased.  
  
“How about when we first kissed, you didn't seem to mind being mine then?” Hunter’s hand brushed lower beneath the blankets.  
  
“Hmm, I kiss my relatives on the cheek because I love them, all the time,” Lucy teased.  
  
Hunter’s smile got even bigger as the game escalated and Lucy had yet to notice his play.  
  
“What about when - Jesus!” Hunter flinched under Lucy’s touch. Her hand grasping around the bulge in his cargo shorts, she’d beaten him to the punch.  
  
“Give me some credit Hunty, I’ve known you forever, and I know when you’re trying it on.”  
  
“Minx,” he growled and grasped the back of her neck. “It’s not fair when you don’t let me win.”  
  
Lucy smirked at him, “Now if I let you win all the time, it’d take the fun out of it.”  
  
Hunter claimed her mouth before she could say another word. Kissing, teasing, sucking on her bottom lip. Nothing was better than this, Lucy thought.  
  
Hunter eyes hooded, he watched her with predatory instinct, getting closer and closer till their bodies were as close as they could get. Laying kisses down her throat, he changed their position till he had her underneath him.  
  
“Luna,” he groaned as she shifted against him, excited.  
  
Lucy’s sparkling, dark blue eyes caught the minimum light from the moon filtering through the waterfall. The rushing, falling water wasn’t as loud as the heart thumping in both their chests.  
  
Hunter slipped a hand beneath the small of her back, till it arched and curled against him. Lucy threw her arms around his neck, her legs coming around his waist and her mouth nipped at his.  
  
“Luna,” he groaned. “Behave.”  
  
Lucy smiled the cheekiest of smiles and kissed his throat. Though Hunter was on another track. His predatory instincts leading him down to where he craved her softest skin. Hunter’s kisses got lower, and longer as he made his way down her body.  
  
“Hunty,” she breathed. “Where are you going?” She screeched when he reached his destination.  
  
He kissed, teased and taunted her with his mouth, till her hands filled his hair. “Hunty, please!”  
  
Hunter’s chocolate brown eyes, with flecks of gold in them, flicked up to look at her, and she almost screamed at him. His playful grin was adorable and frustrating at the same time. He was intentionally nipping at her thigh to drive her insane.  
  
That was when Lucy noticed how his canines were longer than usual, and the gold flecks of wolf DNA was leaking into his eyes faster, turning them slowly. Lucy didn't panic...right then. No, she panicked...just a little, when she noticed that her hand had become disfigured and her nails were long and black...like fricken talons.  
  
“Shit,” she muttered.  
  
“Stay, Lucy,” he whispered. “It’s okay - like you said.”  
  
“Have I changed?” she whispered, scared.  
  
“Yeah, Luna, but don’t worry. Just stay still," he muttered, unconcerned.  
  
“I…”  
  
Hunter laid an arm across her belly to keep her still. “It’s just your eyes, Luna. They are glowing, and your teeth are a little longer. It's okay though. I love it.”  
  
Lucy tried to smile and laid back as much as she could to try and relax. She didn't understand this. Usually, this only happened when she was angry.  
  
“Why is this happening?” she whispered.  
  
Hunter licked at her, making her moan, before he whispered, “It doesn’t matter, Lucy. It’s who you are, and I love who you are.”  
  
Lucy closed her eyes and tried to remain still as Hunter tortured her with pleasure. “Why,” she gasped minutes later. “Why are you dragging this out so long?”  
  
“Because I love it. Plus it’s your birthday tomorrow. I wanted to make sure it started right.”  
  
“How did you remember and I forgot?” Lucy laughed before she screeched, grasping at his head to slow him, but she was too late.  
  
“Hunter!” she cried out. She came undone, her claws scraping against the rocks beneath her. A blast of energy erupting from her.

An overwhelming surge powered through her, till she launched forward and tackled Hunter to the ground. Pinning his arms, he smiled up at her, a frightening set of teeth staring her in the face, but she kissed him, more turned on by his appearance.

Lucy usually shredded any clothing that protected Hunter, went to do exactly that and Hunter couldn’t help his amusement at her excitement. “So you’re my present,” she said.  
  
“I, well yes, but I kind of need to walk back in my wrapping paper.”  
  
Lucy laughed before Hunter grasped her hands so he could remove his pants in one piece.  
  
“Hurry, hurry,” she said, her hands clapping together.

The pants went flying and she grasped at him quickly but he brought his legs up to topple her onto his chest. Both of them now fought for who’d be on top.  
  
“Uh uh,” Hunter muttered and tried to pin her. “My turn.”  
  
“No,” she said and rolled them again. "You just had your turn." When she straddled him, he grinned and she snapped her teeth at him.  
  
Reaching for her hips, she slapped at his hands to discourage him. “Don’t think I don’t notice when you’re topping from the bottom.”  
  
Hunter placed his hands behind his head to prop it up and his grin got wider. “Can’t help the dominance, babe, it’s in my blood.”  
  
“Mine too,” she reminded him. Her claws dug a little into his chest which made him suck in a breath, but otherwise, he didn't complain.  
  
Sliding up his body just a little, she teased him, rubbing her cleft along his length in order to get revenge on his torture earlier.  
  
“Play nice now,” he whispered.  
  
Lucy smirked and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “No.”  
  
She deliberately teased him till he was forced to be brutal and he sat up faster than lightning - holding her to him with an arm locked around her back.  
  
Faces inches apart, both their breathing harsh - he lifted her gently before sliding her down, sheathing himself within her. She gasped a little before he brushed his mouth over hers and kept his gaze locked on her glowing eyes as he moved her against him.  
  
“Hunty,” she whispered.  
  
“Shh,” he hushed and leaned his forehead against hers for just a moment.  
  
Lucy felt her hands change back, the pain receding into her fingertips as every part of her wild wolf withdrew. Her wolf was withdrawing.  
  
Hunter’s eyes changed back slowly too, both of them retracting their claws as this was something entirely else. This wasn’t playing. This was more.  
  
Lucy clung to him, her breathing increasing as he kept her locked in his embrace. Her legs locked around his waist and his crossed beneath her.   
  
“Luna,” he breathed.

They kept their gaze locked on one another as they couldn’t look away; afraid to break the connection as they rocked their hips together.

“You okay?” he breathed. Hunter raised his free hand to brush a stray strand of hair sticking to her bottom lip.

Lucy leaned her head forward, pressing it against his own and took in deeper breaths.   
  
“Easy, my Luna,” he muttered before he cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. At least he intended to.  
  
Their kiss got rougher, deeper and Lucy’s lips became swollen and bruised.  
  
Lucy couldn’t help but bite back as it was an unconscious instinct on her behalf. The more she got into it, the harder her grasp on his shoulders got. The pain inflicted from the hold set off Hunter too. The more frisky and excited she became riled him up until his fingertips dug into her flesh so tightly that it was sure to leave a mark.  
  
Lucy didn't even intentionally plan to bite down hard on his bottom lip - it just happened and Hunter wrenched back violently. A little flustered, Lucy felt her cheeks flush and closed her eyes tightly.

Hunter realised something was happening that he couldn't understand yet. “Luna, we are getting out of-”  
  
Lucy launched forward, tackling him but cried out as their private areas - well, they were still connected.  
  
“Luna, Jesus! Careful!” Hunter complained, glancing between them to make sure he wasn't broken.  
  
Lucy glanced down between them, knowing he wasn’t hurt but felt a little bad regardless. “Sorry,” she whispered. She glanced up back up at his face and his eyes were once more leaking gold, slowly turning into that amazing, golden brown when he was a wolf. She loved that colour.  
  
Lucy barely registered what it meant but her wolf did. Her wolf lurched forward, needing him and she found herself not in control of her actions.  
  
“Luna,” Hunter said, running a hand through his hair. HIs wolf was stirring. “We need to stop.”  
  
Lucy was past stopping. Her thoughts already turning into actions, she claimed his mouth and felt the growl of satisfaction in his chest. His arms wrapped around her again, hugging him to her, and it would have made the perfect photo. Well had they been clothed, that is.  
  
“Luna,” he whispered, harshly. “No, babe.” He was panting and she was too a little.  
  
“Yes, now," she complained. Hunter watched her eyes for signs of concern but couldn't meet them. Her eyes were wild and unfocused.  
  
Hunter growled. It was hard for him to stop, especially when it came to giving her what she wanted, and what he wanted for that matter. However, there was a matter of safety. If she was in danger, that need to protect her would override everything.  
  
Hunter eased her to the ground before pulling away quite roughly. His brain so hazy from wanting her body, he almost stumbled. It was almost painful to leave her, especially when she panted and complained as his mouth left hers.  
  
“I’m sorry. Not tonight," he said firmly. "Not tonight."  
  
“We were fine!” she insisted. She ran a hand down his shoulder blade, watched his muscles curl up under her touch; and wanted to lick the sweat off him.  
  
“No, we weren't," he said louder. "That was...not the same as usual. That was different.”  
  
Lucy huffed, clearly unhappy. “So much for a happy birthday. We were having fun-”  
  
“Luna, that wasn’t normal and you know it.”  
  
“So I bit you. I’m sorry about that.”  
  
“Luna, you always bite,” Hunter muttered and shook his head. “No, it was different. I could feel it and you could too.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Deny it then, but I’m not going to let that happen," he said as he stood to his feet to get more space between him and her tempting body.  
  
Lucy scowled at him. She was annoyed at his reasoning rather than not getting what she wanted.  
  
“They were fine, Hunter. Just leave it. We were having fun.”  
  
“They were both ready to come out. Mine especially. Before they were just talking but right then." Hunter took in a deep breath. He could feel her claws digging into his back. He could feel his wolf pushing its claws back. "We were just playing around and it was fun." It was too dangerous. He couldn't risk her safety like that, or his life for that matter - she would never forgive him. "No," he said. "I can’t allow him actually to come out. Not around you. Not when you're vulnerable like this.”  
  
Lucy scoffed. “Vulnerable? Give me some credit.”  
  
“Luna, this is serious,” he said, taking her hands. “I can’t let my wolf pop out like that.”  
  
“He won’t-”  
  
“Then what about yours? Do you want to risk hurting me?”  
  
Lucy paused and hid from his gaze. “No,” she whispered.

Hunter let go of her all together and stood to his feet gloriously nude again. Lucy didn't gawk the way she usually did; she was too busy feeling anxious.  
  
“I think it’s time I get you home to bed. You’ve got an early shift," Hunter said softly.  
  
Lucy just nodded silently, not bothering to look up. Hunter threw on his pants quickly and cleaned up the blankets he’d brought.  
  
Lucy sat there, tucked up in a ball on the cold, hard surface of a rock - vulnerable and not because she was naked. Lucy felt very exposed, especially since she felt the guilt of wanting to screw Hunter over her need to protect him from harm.  
  
“Come on, Luna,” Hunter said when he was ready to leave. “Let me get you home.”  
  
Lucy shook her head. “I’ll follow in a minute.”  
  
Hunter dropped the bag of blankets abruptly. “If you think I’m going to leave you here, then you don’t know me as well as you claim to.”  
  
“I will be along soon. Just go. I don’t want you to get in any more trouble than you’re in.”  
  
Hunter shook his head and very quickly pulled Lucy to her feet before she could process it happening. He pulled her into his embrace, holding her tightly as the warmth of him enveloped her like a hug. He kissed her forehead and whispered, “Come on, Luna. Let me get you into a warm bed. You’ll freeze out here.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“For what?”  
  
“For not seeing it. I put you in danger.”  
  
“No more than I put you in. Look, there is obviously still a lot of stuff we have to work on, but we’ll do it.” He smiled and brushed his hand down her cheek. “We’ve conquered a lot, Luna. I doubt anything will slow us down.”  
  
“I thought my wolf - your wolf - I thought it was going to be okay!” she panicked.  
  
“We are okay. We stopped and that’s the main thing. I mean, it could have ended badly,” he said.  
  
“It already has,” she whispered. “This could ruin everything. What if we never do this again because our wolves want to have a go at each other.”  
  
“Luna, I doubt it. That was probably just a one-off.”  
  
“But what if?! Why would it be a one-off? Why now?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter if I never have sex with you again. I didn't want you because of it. I wanted you because you’re the most amazing girl I’ve ever met and I’ve wanted to spend every day with you since then.”  
  
Lucy tucked her face into the crook of his shoulder and he kissed her crown. “Sex doesn’t make you and me,” he said. “Your love, compassion and personality would keep me on my knees begging to be around you.” Lucy laughed and shook her head without glancing up. Hunter smiled and hugged her close. “No sex won’t change a damn thing.”  
  
“But it is fun,” Lucy whispered. “Men crave it. Werewolves need it.”  
  
“It is fun. A lot of amazing fun, that only you could make feel like it’s as important as breathing. But, it is just fun, and we don’t need it.”  
  
Lucy seemed a little upset by the idea and felt like she was losing him - like she was losing apart of something that kept them so close. It wasn’t just about fun to her.  
  
Lucy finally glanced up at him and her lip dropped as she pouted. The most adorable, innocent face made him roll his eyes.  
  
“Come on, Luna, home-time; before you get us in trouble.”  
  
“My bed,” she said.  
  
“Yes, back to your bed.”  
  
“You’re coming,” she muttered.  
  
Hunter slapped her lightly on her behind to get her moving. “Not if you don’t move fast enough.”

* * *

Back in her room, Hunter had the most difficult time peeling her off of him, as she clung to him desperately. Lucy was feeling rather guilty about earlier, and while she wasn’t necessarily trying to jump him, she just needed to know they were okay and that he would be there and hold her because he loved her.  
She needed to know if he was angry or not.  
  
“Luna, come on. Bed," he said, wrestling with her snake-like arms.  
  
“With me,” she pouted, clinging to him.  
  
“No, Luna. I sleep in my own bed tonight. Remember your dad’s rules.” He successfully yanked her arms away; her reluctant hands dragging down the front of his chest and a small frown creased her forehead.  
  
“Please,” she begged and quickly snagged the belt loops of his pants with her fingertips.  
  
“Luna, please don’t make this any harder than it needs to be," he begged, pushing her back towards the bed by using his body as an enclosing wall of force.  
  
“I want you to stay. It’s my birthday, just come and cuddle me," she pouted.   
  
Hunter sighed and Lucy smiled as she saw his defences weaken. Hunter's body slowly drooped. “You just had to use the birthday card,” he grumbled.  
  
“Bed, with me,” she whispered. “Cuddle.”  
  
“Fine.” Hunter grasped her quickly, walking her backwards till he got her in her bed and spooned her from behind. “Happy,” he muttered and kissed her neck.  
  
Lucy smiled. “Very.”

“You’re trouble,” he murmured and nibbled on her ear. 

“Good thing you love me,” she murmured and snuggled in closer to him.

 

* * *

 

Jake twitched, rolling onto his side. “Damn kid,” he muttered ever so softly.  
  
I rolled over and cuddled Jake’s side. Flashing images through my mind, I tried to calm him.  
  
Jake sniffed and rolled back in towards the bed so we were face to face. “She just loves pushing my buttons,” he whispered to me.  
  
“They aren’t doing anything,” I whispered back.  
  
“She brought him here knowing he’s not allowed here after midnight. Ness, you know something bad is going to happen. It’s gonna happen one of these days or else--”

I sighed, holding him close. “It’s okay, big guy. It’s just young love and you know what’s like. It’s hard to stay away. Besides, it’s Lucy’s birthday just let her have this night.”

“Ness, you know it’s going to happen. I’ve let a lot of shit slide. A lot, because I care about them both but this rule is about their safety and you know that.”

“She’s not going to hurt him,” I muttered, shaking my head softly.   
  
“She will change. I’ve felt it, Ness. Never have I felt it this strong. Plus, you know what the Maji said.”  
  
“I know, but you promised you’d wait till after her birthday.”  
  
“We will, but allowing Hunter to hang around her when we aren’t watching is endangering him and potentially her.”  
  
I shook my head again. “I don't see it, Jake. I haven’t.”  
  
“They are sexually active, Ness,” Jake gritted his teeth. “As you just love to remind me about. It’s caused this to happen.”  
  
“It has not.”  
  
“It has," he said more firmly.   
  
I sighed, then changed the subject. “Everything set up for tomorrow?” I whispered.  
  
Jake’s hand came down to rest on the small of my back and pressed me closer to him. He pressed his lips to my crown and muttered, “Yeah.” I kissed his throat and nuzzled him.  “Doesn’t deserve it though with how she’s behaving right now,” Jake growled.  
  
I paused, knowing his voice would be heard in the next room and everything went dead quiet till there was a ringing in my ears. I smiled as I could imagine their faces both comically paused.

“Down boy,” I whispered.

Jake grabbed my hips quickly and he dragged me on top of him - making me cry out.  
  
“Jake!” I muttered, shoving at him playfully. He grinned before he kissed me, his arms wrapping around me in a hug. Even though nothing would excel from this because of their daughter in the next room, Lucy obviously still thought something would.  
  
The door was kicked open to her parent's room and she glared at them. “Would you keep it G rated, please! I’m trying to sleep.”  
  
Jake smirked, keeping an arm around me. “Why hello, Luce. Still awake at this hour?”  
  
Lucy scoffed. “Can’t sleep with you two!”  
  
“Weren’t making a sound till now. You on the other hand…”  
  
“Wasn’t doing anything!” Lucy said quickly.  
  
“You know the rules, Luce,” Jake muttered, unimpressed.

“What rules are you referring to, Dad?” she muttered, hugging herself.  
  
Jake smirked, even more, holding me close to him. “Oh, I think you know, Luce.”  
  
“I'm not breaking any rules!" she insisted.  
  
“Oh, alright then.” Jake kissed my forehead with a mischievous look in his eye. I frowned shaking my head as pushed me to the side and got up from the bed.  
  
“Jake--”  
  
“Be right back,” he said sweetly.  
  
Lucy’s eyes widened - her arms extending to block the doorway. “Where are you going, Dad?”  
  
“To tuck you in, love. Clearly, you can’t sleep without anyone else to wish you goodnight,” he said with a cheeky grin.  
  
“No, Dad. That’s okay. Really. Stay in bed.”  
  
Jake brushed past her easily and into the next room where he found no evidence of Hunter but knew otherwise.

“Come on,” he said. “Bedtime, my girl.”  
  
Lucy frowned, hugging herself as she passed by him and got into bed. She hated it when her dad played these games. Knowing he knew made her mad as he drew out her embarrassment.

“In bed. Okay, good night, Dad,” Lucy said quickly.

Jake did not return immediately and I dragged a hand over my face as I sat there in bed listening. “Jake,” I groaned, annoyed.

Jake’s face did not change from that arrogant smile and he made a clear path to the window. “Oh, quite a chill tonight. Better close your window.”

“Dad!” Lucy groaned.  
  
Jake pulled open the window a little more and glanced out to see Hunter holding onto the side of the house.

Hunter smiled sheepishly. “Hello, sir.”  
  
Jake grabbed him, pulling him into the room and Lucy sighed.  
  
I shook my head also. Jake just couldn’t let anything go. It made him a good parent most of the time, yet a really over-protective one too. Jake was going to have a really difficult time letting Lucy leave the house to start her own life.  
  
Hunter hung his head, taking in a deep breath as Jake kept a hold on his shoulder.  
  
“What do you know, Luce, you have a boy at your window. How sweet," Jake said with fake sincerity.   
  
“Please, Dad. Stop.”  
  
“I had rules, Luce," he said, more seriously.  
  
“I know. I’m sorry. It's just, it’s my birthday and we were just sleeping. That’s all.”  
  
Jake gave Hunter a look, cocking his eyebrow and pursing his lips. “Little early birthday present, huh? Thought you were going to play nice by my rules there, Hunter?”  
  
“I’m sorry, sir. It’s my fault. I find it difficult to resist what she asks for.”  
  
Jake suddenly let Hunter go. “That’s understandable. I can respect that. However, I said no sleepovers.  
I gave you guys rules and I expect you to obey them while under this roof.”

Hunter’s hands clenched and his head remained low. Jake could tell he’d resisted - he didn't want to disobey either of them.  
  
Jake patted Hunter’s back. “I understand it's hard to obey both. I had the same issue, and honestly, it’s not one or the other. It’s different every time,” he said quietly to him.  
  
Lucy stared at her father and boyfriend talking quietly in the corner and frowned.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Hunter muttered.  
  
“The reason I keep these boundaries is for both of your guys' protection. Even though it doesn’t seem like it.”  
  
“I understand, sir.”

“Not allowing you to stay past midnight is more for your protection.”  Jake glanced over his shoulder at Lucy and pulled Hunter in closer. “We need to talk tomorrow. My office after training.”

Hunter nodded, keeping his gaze on Jake. “Alright,” Jake said more loudly. “Head home.”  
He patted Hunter’s back hard and gave a little nudge towards the door. “Both got early shifts.”  
  
“Dad!” Lucy growled.

“Enough,” Jake growled, his alpha tone coming out. Hunter paused briefly, glancing between the two of them.

However, as much as it gave Lucy a fright, she sat up straight, her eyes widened before she frowned. Bright, golden colour leaked into her eyes and Hunter panicked that she'd react badly. Jake held his stance, even as Lucy’s breathing became shallow, her teeth growing and her eyes became brighter.  
  
“Luce,” Hunter breathed, his hands clenching the door frame.  
  
Lucy snarled the breath of an animal than that of a human.  
  
“Hunter, leave,” Jake said, his tone even.  
  
“Stop telling him what to do!” Lucy growled, and she stood to her feet on the bed.  
  
Hunter remained stuck between his loyalty to Lucy and his alpha's orders. He stood frozen, watching as Lucy transformed. Not in an obvious poof of smoke but in the features of her body, her face - they all started adapting before their eyes. Hunter couldn’t work out if Lucy knew she was changing or not. The scariest thing was that Jake seemed to embrace this like he knew it would happen or he was okay with it because he remained calm.  
  
“Hunter, go home,” Jake said again. “Ness, plans have changed.” Hunter stuttered - he didn't want to leave his Lucy but was scared of what would happen to her if he didn't.  
  
“Hunter,” I whispered, touching his shoulder. Hunter flinched under my touch.  
  
“Miss Black,” he said. “I can’t leave her.”  
  
“We need you to leave. Please. For her.”  
  
Hunter nodded his head slowly and stumbled away, scared for Lucy.  
  
Lucy’s whole body crumbled as she watched Hunter leave. Tears filled her eyes as her mother entered the room and stood behind her father that watched her like she was a spoilt child having a tantrum.  
  
“Get away from me!” she screamed. “I hate you!” Lucy couldn’t understand why her neck felt hot, why her jaw ached and why she felt like her head was going to explode. All she knew was how much it hurt till the point she wanted to lash out at the nearest person.

“Get the fuck away from me!” she yelled at them.

Her mom came closer till she was at her dad’s side. Both of them watched her, infuriating her even more.  
  
“Hunter!” she cried. “Hunter!”  
  
“He’s not coming back tonight, Luce,” Jake said.  
  
“I hate you! I hate you!” Lucy wasn’t rational. She couldn’t remember how she had gotten to this point of anger, all she knew now was that she wanted to hurt. She wanted to hurt someone. This wasn’t like her at all - yet she didn't care.  
  
The anger felt like it became spikes. The heat of her body becoming blistering hot till it felt like her skin was going to tear. Upset beyond belief - she wanted to run. She wanted to find Hunter. Jake knew it the moment she shifted. He grabbed her mother’s arm and growled. “She can’t get near, Hunter.”

Before her mother could even agree, Lucy sent out a screech, leeching power off everything living she could till she redirected it in towards her parents. She no longer saw them as her parents, just that they were obstacles. Blowing them both onto their back with a pulse of energy, she yelled, hitting them with the surprise attack hard.

Now out of total control, Lucy’s head whipped around and she closed her eyes as she tried to find Hunter through scent. Lucy burst out the window, wood and glass flying.

Jake groaned, watching Lucy climb out of the now gaping hole in the wall. He rolled to his side, his ribs aching. “Damn.”

I could barely catch my breath. I touched Jake’s shoulder as I sat up. “Have we pushed her too far?” I gasped.

“Not far enough. Has to happen now, Ness. You can see it.”  
  
“She is still young!”  
  
“Can happen anytime, Ness. She's technically a really late bloomer,” he grunted as he stood to his feet. “Let’s hope that boy has done what he’s told.”  
  
Jake and I ran down the stairs to try and catch Lucy. Jake changed into his wolf as soon as he was out the door. I easily kept pace.  
  
Jake snarled and I rolled my eyes. “You know I have no idea what you’re saying!” I yelled. The large head shook back and forth. “You should have told me before when you weren’t a fucking wolf!”  
  
At the gates, Jake transformed back and grasped me by the waist. “I wasn’t talking to you!” he said, frustrated. Suddenly Paul emerged from the stairwell that took them to the top of the defensive wall. “Paul, you on it?” he asked.

“Yeah,” he said, scratching the back of his head. “Hunter is in the cells. Got heaps guarding him.”

“Still won’t be enough,” I muttered under my breath.  
  
Jake rounded his shoulders. “Keep everyone on their posts.”  
  
We headed back to near the middle of the camp. There, Jake and I headed underground where Hunter was being held. “You okay?” I muttered to him. I looked at Hunter as he held the bars of the jail cell. No one had told Hunter what was happening.  
  
“You guys are crazy. This isn’t going to work,” Hunter muttered.  
  
Jake growled. “Which one of you told him the fucking plan?”  
  
Everyone hung their head.  
  
I grasped the bars. “Hunter, sweetie. It has to happen. She could die if she doesn't. I didn't like it either. I didn't want any of this.”  
  
Hunter suddenly leaned forward. “What do you mean she could die?”  
  
“The Maji. They told us what happens if she doesn’t.”  
  
“She’ll die?”  
  
I nodded. “She could, yes. I would never want to force this on her otherwise.”  
  
“I’ll do it by myself then.”  
  
“No--”  
  
“Let me do it. All of you leave, and I’ll make her.”  
  
“Hunter--”  
  
“I know her better than anyone. Go!”  
  
Jake hung his head and then grabbed me by the waist. “Let the boy try.”  
  
“What if he can’t! What if this is our only chance!”  
  
“Come, Ness.”  
  
I hugged Jake as he pulled everyone away and Hunter was left in the jail by himself. Light from the candles, hung on the wall, flickered. Minimum moonlight filtered in the small out of reach window.  
  
Hunter bowed his head; his forehead pressed against the bars.  
  
The light flickered on the floor and then went out completely as a gust of wind funnelled in. Hunter paused before looking up to see Lucy standing in the doorway.  
  
“You left me,” she said quietly.  
  
“So what?” he muttered, nonchalant.  
  
She pounced onto the bars quickly - making him flinch backwards.  
  
“You said you’d never leave," she snarled.  
  
“But I did. So what?” he pushed.  
  
She banged the cage hard - tears prickling in her eyes. “You said you loved me! You just left!”  
  
Hunter saw an entirely different person that scared him. It was like she wasn’t even Lucy at all. She wasn’t human. Every part of her features seemed to be on the verge of changing as her anger was the only emotion her body could hold. It scared Hunter. It really did.  
  
“So did you. What of it?” Hunter pushed again.  
  
“Fuck you!” she screamed and the iron bars started to shift under her grasp. He heard the sound of metal groaning then witnessed the bars twist. Hunter tried not to flinch, tried not to pull away. He took a deep breath and kept himself as calm as possible.  
  
“You already did,” he muttered, so nonchalant that it couldn't seem like he cared less. He hoped she didn't hear his voice falter.  
  
Her reaction reassured him of that.  
  
“I am going to kill you!” she screamed, the iron giving away even more.  
  
Hunter knew that she could probably blast the doors right open but instead, she was using the mind of an animal. Slowly but surely breaking through the bars until she got to her prey.

Hunter needed to find something; something that made her so angry it would push her over. Hunter leaned against the wall of the cell and pushed a hand through his hair. He knew she wouldn’t believe them given a moment she wasn’t as riled up like this but even as he knew the exact words that would hurt her - he found himself stumble. Hurting her hurt him.  
  
He closed his eyes and muttered as arrogantly as he could muster. “You won’t. You couldn’t possibly cause you’re weak.”  
  
“I hate you!” she screamed.  
  
“Plus, who would you lie with? You’re not going to hurt me," he said with a scoff.  
  
“I fucking hate you!”  
  
“Come on, baby," he turned to glance at her, briefly. "Let it out. Let me hear you scream my name - like always."

Lucy saw the glint of arrogance in his eyes and couldn't understand how foolish she'd been. He was an asshole and she was going to kill him. She screamed violently, felt the metal give way under her palms and smiled evilly.  
  
Hunter didn't know what he’d do once she got through. He’d probably let her kill him before he laid a hand on her.  
  
“Oh that’s it," he said with a nod of his head. "Scream, baby. Come on, I know you can do better than that.”  
  
Lucy felt her skin prickle till the point it hurt - her whole body a burning flame of anger. “I am going to make you hurt!” she yelled.  
  
“No, you won’t. You wouldn’t hurt me because you need me to fuck you.”  
  
Lucy started crying, wrenching hard on the bars, but she stumbled.  
  
Hunter shoved his hand through his hair again, forcing himself to say words he wouldn't say otherwise. “Crying, huh? I don’t know - that shit doesn’t turn me on but we could see. Come on, baby. Come here."  
  
Lucy felt her bones start to crack - her skin felt like it was splitting. “I’ll show you crying!” she screamed.  
  
“You won’t show me anything, because you’re just a little girl who wants to get fucked so she can piss off her dad.” The words tasted like acid in his mouth.  
  
Hunter got closer to her when he heard multiple cracks. He could see her skin moving and his eyes widened. He didn't hesitate knowing she could if he kept taunting her. “It’s a good thing I’m such a good lay, huh? It’s not like I get much else from this relationship.”  
  
It made her snap. Her eyes usually blue suddenly mixed with gold and then turned bright white. Her eyes were scary bright and nowhere close to that of a human or a werewolf for that matter. Suddenly, her whole body morphed until Hunter didn't know what he was looking at. “Luce.”  
  
Lucy looked nothing like her dad’s wolf or Hunter’s wolf, or anyone’s wolf. She didn't look like her brother’s beast either. Lucy’s inner wolf looked completely different and she wasn’t slowing down. She was just getting started.

Hunter swallowed. “Oh shit.”

_To be continued..._


	44. The Mutated Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

Hunter watched in awe as Lucy stood before him on powerful legs before crouching down on all fours. Her skin had become shiny, short fur that looked more like a second skin. The fur was very short, white as snow and had slivers of silver embedded in. Her hands had mutated into paws that looked more like the talons of a bird.

Lucy growled, her teeth sharp, skinny and lethal, like those of a vampire. However, that wasn't what made Hunter back away. Lucy had the wings of an angel on her back. Broad, white wings that shimmered in gold at the tips. It was the most stunning sight he'd ever seen. It was the scariest, most beautiful wolf he'd ever seen. He wanted to touch her, yet run for the hills at the same time.

Lucy's hair had become a large mane, as one of a lion and her eyes were piercing blue with a golden ring around them, her eyes as bright as spotlights. "Luce?" he whispered.

Lucy huffed, breath coming out of her nose like a dragon and Hunter's eyes widened. "Now babe I didn't mean anything I just-" Lucy's beast almost smiled, with its wings flexing her back, and her talons closed into her palm as she stood back up to her full height once more. Hunter barely had time to move. The beast charged, breaking through the bars like they were nothing but cardboard boxes.

"Ahh!" Hunter screeched and ducked as Lucy swung a large arm at him. He scrambled, his balance uncertain like never before and scuttled out of the cell. He swore under his breath, running for his life to get out of the den. "Babe please!" he called out, panicked.

Lucy got down on all fours, her wings curled up and gave chase. Hunter couldn't outrun her in his human form. He transformed mid-air, his skin becoming fur, his body reshaping and he hit the ground a dark brown wolf. Dust kicked up all around him as he looked back at Lucy.

_Lucy baby, I'm sorry._

There was no reply as she pulled up in front of him then started circling him. His beast snarled at her and her beast roared back. The sound was terrifying and everyone began to suddenly emerge from their houses, the community buildings and watched as Lucy and Hunter circled each other in the middle of the camp.

_Lucy, I'm sorry. I only said what I did to make you change. I-_

Lucy lunged at him, her wolf tackling him to the ground. Her beast somehow slightly bigger than his wolf though Hunter's wolf was large in comparison to the other wolves.

_Luna, please._

Lucy roared, her jaws opened wide, screaming in his face. Hunter's wolf fought the challenge and rolled. Both of them slowly got to their feet and circled each other once more.

_Lucy, you'd know I'd never hurt you._

_You did!_

You could see the visual flinch in Hunter's wolf. The way his muscles twitched.

_Lucy! You were going to die! You know I was never going to let that happen! You needed to change to save your life and I did what I had to. I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean a single word._

Lucy's wolf cowered a little, her short tail falling, her paws coming in closer.

_I love you, Luna._

_You hurt me._

_I know Luna, and I'm never not going to feel guilty about that. I did what I had to to save your life. Please, Luna. Forgive me._

Lucy's wolf began to whine and whimper, but before Hunter could even get near her she let out a heart-piercing howl, a cry that made people closest to her block their ears.

_Luna wait!_

Lucy started running full speed towards the end of the camp. "She can't leave!" someone called out. "Don't let her leave."

Lucy's wolf watched as everything went on lockdown, the gate no doubt closed tight at the front entrance. Feeling the ache in her muscles, she stretched them all out, realising she had wings. Stretched out they gave a lot of resistance, the wind catching in them. Her wolf snarled, running faster towards the gate. "Keep it closed!" a man yelled.

Lucy jumped, her body lifted high off the ground, but not enough. With a few painful flaps of her wings, she began to lift higher. It was like lifting heavy arms until it was hard to breathe. Holding them out, locking them in place, she soared over the gate easily and landed quickly on the other side.

"Oh my god," a guard on their post gasped.

Jake watched in awe, everyone did. No one could believe what they just saw.

Jake turned abruptly to Hunter. "What the fuck!" he exclaimed.

Hunter's wolf growled and almost looked like it shrugged. Jake scratched his head, a bit stumped as what to do next. "Search team," Jake muttered. "Find her."

* * *

"She has wings, Ness. Fucking wings!" Jake growled. Jake fell into the nearest sofa back in his house.

"I saw," I whispered, breathless.

Jake huffed, "And we can't find her! It was hard enough trying to track her on land, now she can fly!"

"Yes Jake," I whispered.

"Are you even paying attention?" he muttered, glancing over his shoulder at me.

"Huh?" I muttered.

"Your pot is overboiling," he said, then watched as I swore and scrambled to clean up the mess on the stove.

"What are we going to do Jake? The Maji said we had to induce a change, but now that I see what it is I'm stumped as to what to do. She hasn't come back. She's probably scared out of her mind, and what if she's stuck like that!"

"I'm sure she won't be. However, I haven't ever seen anything like that so what would I know?"

"Jake, we did this. We did this to her and now I'm afraid we've broken her."

"We haven't. We'll find her and monitor her. It's going to be okay," he said. His eyes became glassy and he seemed to fade off.

"Are you telling me that, or yourself?"

Jake took a while to respond. "More myself, I think."

"I think I'm gonna skip dinner. I can't eat."

"Neither."

"Wanna go out and look again?" I sighed.

"You read my mind."

Jake ripped off his shirt suddenly and I glanced surprised at him. "You going to search by yourself?"

"I'm gonna grab Paul and Logan, take them out west."

"Oh okay. I'll grab…" I paused trying to think of someone. "Leah."

"Leah's already out there."

"The trainees?"

"Already outside."

"Well, who isn't?"

"Nicholas is still here. You could try him."

I sighed dramatically as Jake jogged his way out the door. My hands clenched before I gritted my teeth and tried to find Nicholas. Jake had to be riling me up. Nicholas's attitude towards  _all_  vampires, not just some, was annoying. He didn't care that some were vegetarians.

"Nick," I muttered as I found him. He was sitting eating a sandwich by himself at the camp's bonfire site. "You alright?"

"As good as I can be. What's up?"

"Need more eyes searching for my daughter."

"Sure thing." He dusted his hands and stood to his feet. "It's weird thinking of you with a kid."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just last time I saw you we were in high school."

"Well, it's been eighteen years since then."

"I know, but like I haven't seen you. You never called."

I hung my head, walking to the gate and he fell into step beside me. "I know. Felt a little ashamed."

"Why?" he muttered. "Just because you and Logan broke up doesn't mean we couldn't be friends."

"We can't even be friends now."

Nicholas frowned, scratching the back of his head. "I do something to piss you off?"

"Your attitude towards vampires while understandable would make any friendship too difficult. We are too different."

"I don't know why. You live in a wolf compound. The enemy of vampires. I mean I have no family left because of them. Why can't you see that they are monsters?"

I turned on him, stopping us in our tracks. "Yes I know but not all vampires are like this. You fail to see that!"

Nicholas crossed his arms and scoffed. "Fail to see undead people adapted with weapons and cravings of blood. Yeah okay."

"God I want to hit you so bad," I muttered and kept walking.

"Whatever you say little one. Have a hit."

"What?" I spun around to face him.

"You're human so you won't even dent me."

A smirk passed my lips. He had somehow missed the detail of who I was. It was so easy to think everyone knew.

"Oh, free punch?"

"Yep," he said, extending his arm, exposing his torso. "Have at it. Get all that pent up aggression out."

I smiled sweetly before I weakly punched his stomach in which he lowered his guard and feigned pain. That was when I grasped his arm, flipped it behind his body and pulled till he cried out. Smiling at his arrogant face disappearing, I wrapped my legs around his waist, twisting his arms as I spun around his body till he fell to the ground and got stuck in a headlock.

"What the fuck," he wheezed.

I slowly let him go before shoving him away and stood to my feet, brushing the dirt from my clothes. Nicholas remained on the ground on all fours, coughing.

"Sorry, was that not human enough?" I muttered.

"What-"

"Half and half," I said. Nicholas still didn't understand and gave her a dumbfounded look. "Half human, half vampire."

Nicholas stared at me disbelieving. "You can't. That's impossible."

"Oh well okay then. A hybrid didn't just kick your ass then."

"When?" he gasped.

"Born one. Mother was a human, father is a vampire. My mother is now a vampire as of the rest of my family, and guess what? They don't kill anyone. Neither do I."

"What do you feed off then," he asked nastily. "You crave blood!"

"Animal blood. Plenty of it."

Nicholas looked like he was gonna be sick. "I can't believe this."

"Well believe it, buddy. Now get up. We still have to find my kid."

"That why your kid can fly? She's mutated."

"Don't even try it Nic. I don't want to have to hurt you this time around."

"But it is the reason. She's like that because she's got vampire and werewolf blood mixed."

"I guess."

"The Maji are going to have her for breakfast," he said and shook his head.

"What did you just say?"

"The Maji hate vampires, even more than me. If they find out about her then-"

"They came here. They already know about her!" I started panicking, running my hands through my hair.

"The Maji are an ancient tribe dedicated to wiping out vampires. Their whole existence is about purifying this earth. If they find her first, she's as good as dead."

"My god. We have to find my daughter now."

"It might be too late."

* * *

Nicholas ran by my side in his wolf form, though he kept quite a distance from me. We met up with many patrol groups along the way, and none had seen anything yet.

It had been nineteen hours since she'd disappeared and Hunter was the most panicked of everyone. He was being monitored constantly by Mason and his other friends because they were sure he was going to have a heart attack any minute now. Mason had been let out on this rare occasion because of the state of emergency. He however, was still not allowed on patrol on any other circumstance.

With almost all the pack searching, it felt like not one inch of territory hadn't been covered, and as the search continued beyond their boundaries Lucy's family became distraught. There was also message sent out amongst the pack to be wary for the Maji. Any Maji found was to be questioned, or killed if they resisted. Jake wasn't in the mood to be nice and just.

"I can't do this. Not again. I can't lose her!" I whispered.

Nicholas's wolf snorted and got closer to me. He rubbed his side along my leg as we stared out at the ocean, standing on the very edge of the cliff.

"I lost my son. If I lose her too, I'll officially be the worst mother ever."

Nicholas growled, pawing at the ground.

"I can't lose my Lucy. She's the sweetest thing. She always makes me smile." Tears spilled over, running down my cheeks fast. "Fuck, no. I can't give up. Not till I find her," I said.

Nicholas and I turned around to see Hunter. He was naked, his breath heavy like he'd run all day, which he probably had. "Oh Hunter." I glanced away, also taking the time to wipe my eyes. "What are you doing?"

Hunter collapsed to the ground, his whole body heaving. No longer concerned at his stark nakedness I ran to his side. Crouching beside him, I placed a hand on his bicep and tried to console him. "We will find her."

"I can't feel her. She's gone quiet."

"What do you mean?"

"I could always hear a noise. This noise even if she wasn't talking now it's faint. I can't feel her anymore."

"Does that mean she's far away?"

Hunter shook his head. "Means she's dying."

I fell backwards and my ass hit the ground hard. "You're lying."

Hunter gave her a small look but he's exhaustion made him roll over onto his back. "I can't find her. It's like I've died already."

"Fucking hell Hunter!" I growled and grasped his arms. "Pull it together damn you! You won't let her die again, you hear me?"

"Where do I look? She's not on our land!"

I shook my head. "You check all the places. You check the waterfall?"

"Went there first. Don't know if it's been checked again," he gasped.

"A group has headed out to the Maji camp to see if they've got her. You and I will check all the spots again. You hear me Hunter? You're not giving up!"

Hunter nodded. His body shifting slower than it would, probably due to exhaustion. With two wolves at her side, I continued on my way again. I wondered what happened to the rest of Hunter's group.

I found my answer halfway to my destination. Wolves growled and snarled at Hunter as they circled him. "You escaped your group, didn't you Hunter?" I muttered.

Hunter hung his head, chin nearly touching the ground.

"Come on you lot, we got to find her. You guys need to check down river. You guys check up the top and meet in the middle. I'll start there and head down to the canyon, Hunter's coming with."

Two groups of four set off quickly, Nicholas leaving with one till it was just Hunter and I.

"Come on Hunter. Keep pushing. Try reaching her again."

They made their way down to the waterfall, convinced she wasn't there but trying to keep hope alive they went. Meters from the edge, Hunter twitched then started sniffing the area.

"No," I whispered. "Really?" I started glancing around searching.

Hunter howled loudly and threw himself across the rocks before the drop of the waterfall. Jumping from rock to rock, he made it to the other side. "You smell her?" How did he do that with all the water?

Hunter shook his head, and I jumped over the river in one large bound. "What is it?"

Hunter changed back, crouching to the ground as he panted. "Faint signal here. I can sense something."

Hunter ran down to the base, all the while giving updates how strong the signal was.

"Lucy!"

I saw her before him yet he was there before I was. Meters away, down on the river bank, Lucy lay, blood pooling around her. However, she wasn't quite right. Her body had changed back to normal though somehow her wings remained. She looked as if she was a fallen angel.

"Baby I'm here. I'm right here," he whispered harshly. Hunter cradled Lucy in his arms, but I paused in my tracks.

"Hunter - wait. Something's off."

Something hard pressed into my head. "Move and die. Aha he!" the voice let out a war cry. The voice loud and female.

From the corner of my eye, people emerged from the shadows. Almost undetected, they were hard to see and what was strange was they were harder to smell.

"Hunter," I whispered.

Hunter was flashing teeth as he covered Lucy's body as much as possible with his own.

"Step away boy," the voice from behind her said.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before that happens," Hunter snarled.

"Move! Now."

"Never!"

"Grab him," she said calmly. Three men emerged out of the fifteen or so men in their group to grab Hunter. I saw the knife in his hand, didn't know where it came from but couldn't tell him to stop before he'd used it.

"Hunter!" I cried out as Hunter twisted fast and slit all three men's throat in an assassin type move. Members of the group couldn't process what happened fast enough, but a woman fell to her knees and screamed as loud as her heart was probably beating.

"Hunter wait," I said to him.

"No one will touch her," he snarled at me.

"No, Hunter. You can't spill blood like this. These people are your own."

Hunter's eyes became stern, his brows furrowing and he dared to glance at the faces around him. Some were pack members.

Hunter collapsed close to Lucy's fallen body and held her hand before he glanced at the men he'd killed. He recognised one of them.

The woman behind me grunted. "That's right, boy. These people once belonged with you but they saw what your pack is too weak to see. Vampires are an enemy and any-" - she pressed the metal more forcefully into my neck - "abominations that result from unholy procreation with that filth will be eradicated. So throw it in now boy, because you will lose. That or kill some of your own people. Won't be enough to stop us, but you'll have a better conscience if you stop now."

"Don't Hunter," I whispered.

Hunter's eyes seemed to change. He seemed upset, betrayed and confused. "How could you let this happen?" Hunter said. "Don't tell me not to fight for her!"

"You can't Hunter. It's not your blood to spill." I smiled him, my hand curling into a fist, my chest expanded and I took in a deep breath. "It's mine."

I ducked and twisted around at a speed no human eye could catch. The woman's face was worn, she had some weird gun pressed against my neck, and she had obviously had no idea who she was dealing with.

I pushed my palm out, suck punching her in the gut and sent her flying. Men watched her fly but they didn't hesitate to run at me. It became effortless once I picked up their weird karate style movement. They seemed to be more styled fighters than heart and soul fighters. Their movements were precise and therefore predictable. I fought back with the strength, heart and soul that I always did. I fought for my daughter, and for Hunter. I did not want him to have to deal with the burden of killing his own. I couldn't allow that even if he was okay with it because I was not.

"Hunter, take Lucy!" I growled. "Take her back to camp!"

The woman I'd punched across the forest appeared before me, like a horror film entrance fashion. It startled me, even more when she caught the fist I threw at her.

"You underestimate us young one. Don't worry, I'll save that human soul trapped in that monster's body."

"What?"

"I'll set you free," she crooned and using the hand she'd caught she flipped me till I landed hard on my back.

"Hunter," I gasped, "Run!"

Now at this point, I'd like to point out that this is the reason children are horrible and I feel bad for how I acted towards my own mother because like fricken usual, Hunter didn't listen to a word I fucking said.

Hunter tackled the woman, his teeth gnashing as she somehow kept getting away from him.

Looking back behind me, I saw Lucy all twisted on the sand. Her body unprotected. It seemed odd Hunter would leave her side. I dashed to her body, two men ahead of men, but stumbled to a stop when they fell to the ground in pain. Blue sparks outlined their body. When I reached Lucy her eyes were open but she was gasping for air.

"Lucy," I whispered, "Oh god."

"Help Hunter," she said.

"Let me guess you told him to help me three seconds ago." I looked at her and my eyes narrowed as she didn't deny it. "Overruled by my daughter." I shook my head. "You're in a lot of trouble missy!"

Lucy didn't say anything. Instead, she seemed to be focussing on the wound in her side.

"Lucy, what happened?" I asked quietly.

"Can't talk. Concentrating."

I watched as Lucy began to heal herself. It was very slow compared to her usual rate. Abruptly she grasped my hand and boom. "Woah!" she cried out and suddenly her body was like new again. Her wound healed. "That's quite a kick of energy," Lucy panted.

"You're still grounded." I grabbed her hand tighter, helping her up, but she still had those massive wings on. She struggled with them from the weight and size. They made her seem way smaller than she used to be. Her werewolf form was much bigger so the wings were probably oversized for what her human body could handle.

"Yeah okay," Lucy snarked, "because being grounded is more important right now. If you don't mind, I still have to go save my idiot boyfriend."

I growled low in my throat and grasped her hand, dragging her back.

"You cover from the back as a last resource, missy. Do as you're told and I might not ground you forever."

Lucy rolled her eyes, her shoulders shrugging and she winced. "Help him," was all she said.

I ran to Hunter's side, peeling off stranglers trying to jump him in an uneven fight. "Hold on Hunter, just a little longer."

"If you're waiting for your groups, I think you'll find their held up," the main leader said. Her voice was like nails and it reminded her of her school teachers.

"What have you done to them?" I snarled at this woman.

"Simple traps. No one's coming to help you so give in."

"If you think I need others to help me kick your dumb ass, you've got another thing coming."

"So arrogantly confident. How foolish," she said.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you," I said.

"Maji don't die sweetheart. We have never been defeated."

I kicked the nearest body to show that he was definitely dead. "Yep, totally not dead," I muttered sarcastically.

She became frustrated, "Our people are not immortal monsters like you idiot! Our cause never dies! We will never die because there is always another."

"Then I guess I got to kill you all so you don't breed your cause."

"Ha! As if you could kill us all!" The woman's calm demeanor seemed to disintegrate the more we quipped back and forth.

"I guess I better put in my best effort in then, miss." My arrogant, over-excited, sarcastic tone only made the situation worse, but what could you do.

The woman's eyes narrowed and she snarled at my belittling tone. Hunter suddenly emerged back at my side. "Two against one. Now that doesn't seem fair. Hunter why don't you go get a juice box, I'll take this one."

Hunter's wolf snarled, but he went eventually. Probably to Lucy. I didn't take my eyes off the woman. She obviously had some sort of power I didn't quite understand if she was this arrogant she wouldn't lose.

"Let's just end this now, shall we?" I said to the woman.

The woman smiled and then suddenly she disappeared. Like a dark cloud. But as quick as she became a cloud, she was behind me. "Neat trick," I growled and grasped her throat, but her throat was no longer there. She kept disappearing into purple smoke then emerging somewhere else.

"Can you all do that?" I asked.

"Why would I tell you?"

"For the history books," I said and took a swing.

I heard heavy feet on the earth and knew a group was coming. Which one I couldn't guess. "Ooh. Back up," I muttered childishly.

The woman became annoyed, trying desperately not to let her vulnerability show. "We'll finish this another day. Don't worry young one. I'll save you eventually." The woman went up in a puff of smoke once more. The smoke retreating backwards in the woods. I hoped this wasn't some ploy and would suddenly end up with a knife in my ribs. Cautiously I made my way back over to Hunter and Lucy, stepping over bodies as I went.

"Not touching ah? That's a new one," I said.

I looked between them, noticing their closeness yet awkward tension between them that stopped them from touching.

"You okay?" I asked.

Lucy nodded. "I think so and before you ask, I didn't see them hit me. I felt a sharp pain, it was burning and then I noticed my side had been blown open. I fell, crashed and woke up to this idiot."

Hunter scrunched his nose annoyed, then crossed his arms. "It's a good thing you love me," he whispered, "Otherwise -"

"Shut it," she muttered. "I don't wanna hear any words from you." Lucy turned her body from him and Hunter rather than retracting got angry instead. His large body, thick with muscle twitched and his wolf's breath passed his lips.

I looked at both of them, feeling a little shocked at the tension. Part of me wanted to get the popcorn out and the other made me want to flick my hair over my shoulder and scoff 'teen drama'...then there was the other part of me. I worried about their future because I saw them together forever.

"Alrighty then," I muttered, clapping my hands together once. "I'm not going to get into...whatever that was, but if this means Hunter howling at your window in the earlier hours of the morning, I will be pissed. Now -"

The group arrived, their entrance loud and obvious. The smile on my face was plastered with sarcasm as I waited irritated for them to stop acting like dogs and come greet us. They sniffed at the bodies, howling to notify others and barked at one another, making me shake my head in annoyance.

"Nice timing boys. You're late," I muttered.

One boy changed back, "Sorry miss. We couldn't hear. There were loud ringing noises."

"Ugh, evil witch bitch," I muttered under my breath. I made my way over to the boy. "Probably another trap," I said. I glanced around, with my hands on my hips. "Okay, that's fine. As you can see I did all your work for you. What's that? You want to do clean up for me? How nice."

"What?" the boy asked puzzled.

"Thank you! That's so sweet of you to offer. You do that and I'm going to go find my husband. Cool." The man seemed startled, shaking his head like a dumbfounded child. "All yours," I said.

Hunter and Lucy still didn't look at each other as they followed behind me. Weird but silence from them made me nervous. A feeling I didn't experience often...well till I had my kids.

I passed Nicholas on the way out, "Your group get trapped?"

"We got stunned but the other group was hung up in rope traps. So we got them free but the whole time there was that painful ringing noise that we could only tolerate if we weren't in wolf form."

"Like a dog whistle," I said and rubbed my chin. Nicholas growled and I had to keep myself from laughing. "Did you find the ringing?"

"Some guy with a box. Guy disappeared into the bushes when he saw us. We destroyed the box."

"Did he turn into some sort of smoke?"

"Turn into what?"

"Never mind. Uh, we could have studied that box, but it doesn't matter." I glanced around the scene once more. "Right, I still need to find my husband. Can you do me a huge favour and make sure Lucy and Hunter get back to camp. I'm afraid they might kill each other or worse."

"Worse?" he muttered.

"It sounds similar to mate rex!" I called out over my shoulder.

Lucy's jaw dropped and Hunter raised an eyebrow. Nicholas smirked before he led them off in the opposite direction.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Jake's group, they were already on the way since they'd been called in.

Jake changed mid-run and clutched me to his chest buck naked, which was normal. Jake ordered everyone onwards and hugged me again as massive wolves ran by us. Jake kissed my hair and muttered in my ear, "God, I thought -"

"She's fine," I whispered. "She's alive and guarded. On her way back to camp and I doubt that Hunter's going to let her wander off right now."

"That boy has a history of wandering off with her."

"Yeah well, I doubt that too. They seemed pretty pissed at each other. Whatever he said to induce that anger change must have hurt her bad."

"That ain't bad news, that means no grandchildren."

"Ugh, Jake. You aren't seeing the bigger picture."

"I am. No sex, no children! Him not defiling my daughter is amazing news!"

"Jake, she's unhappy. Don't you care for your daughter's happiness?"

Jake hugged me tighter. "Of course I do. I'm only slightly, kind of, not joking at all. But I do care about her being happy. However, like you said, she's an adult and she'll have to learn how to deal with these problems, just like we did."

"We had hate sex, Jake. That didn't solve our problems. The kids solved most of our problems because it forced us to grow up quick."

"I hope this isn't you suggesting kids as a solution."

"I'm not. I'm not, it's just I don't want them to break up. In a weird way, they are my favourite kids and seeing them fighting and not the adorable couple they usually are, breaks my heart."

"Babe, we didn't end. I doubt they will. They're much smarter than we are, besides Hunter is a way better man than me and always knows how to fix things." I smiled at Jake. "Don't tell him I said that!" he growled.

I nudged his side and rested my head on his shoulder. "Do we intervene?" I whispered.

"No," he said quietly.

"What about a challenge then. Give him alpha in training. That will force him to grow up quick and maybe give Lucy something similar. It will force them into solving their problems."

"I'm not so sure anymore, Ness."

"Please, I think they need this." I shook my head. "Give them their own house, give them the big person jobs and see if they can handle it. It's time."

Jake sighed. "Alright then. I'll make Hunter alpha."

_To be continued..._


	45. Abdicating the Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

"You have to talk to me some time," Hunter muttered.

"But we don't talk. We "fuck" to piss off my daddy," Lucy scowled with sarcasm. Her shoulder twitched and then the whole thing ached because of the heavy wings. First thing back, she was going to figure out how to get rid of these things. People were staring at her as if she didn't feel enough like a freak.

"Luna-"

"That pet name isn't going to work. I'm mad at you, Hunter. Take the hint." Lucy strode off faster and almost tripped on a log as she paced her way back to the large gates that were now in sight.

Hunter watched her go, feeling the most irritated he'd felt in weeks. Her wings covered her back like a shield so he could no longer see her and it made his hands ball up at his side. She obviously needed support more than ever right now and she wasn't taking anything from him. It made his skin rub the wrong way and his wolf curl up his spine. "Calm," he growled to himself. The wolf settled with a growl.

Nicholas came up behind Hunter and patted him on the back. "Women," he scoffed.

Hunter raised an eyebrow at Nicholas, till he dropped his hand awkwardly. "Uh haha. I mean not your woman. She's great."

Hunter shrugged him off rudely. "What do you know about women," Hunter said as he began walking again.

Nicholas kept at his side. "Not much. Had a girlfriend or two. They are all really temperamental-" Hunter growled, his wolf pushing to the surface. "But not yours!" Nicholas said. "I mean all the others."

Hunter suddenly grabbed Nicholas by his jacket with both hands and stopped them in their tracks. "Look, I don't know if you've noticed this but I'm in a real bad mood. My girlfriend is in a bad state which means I'm in a bad state so it's best if you just don't talk at all. Okay?"

Suddenly Hunter was dragged by the back of his neck away from Nicholas. Stumbling backwards, he was dragged before pushed away to stand on his own. "Don't pick on the older wolves Hunter. Just because they are weaker in dominance doesn't mean you use that power," Jake scolded. Hunter crossed his arms in defiance and glanced back at Nicholas who was talking to Renesmee.

"Really Nick? I mean I understand getting your ass handed to you by me, but now our teens too?" I said with a grin.

"Shut up," Nicholas said pushed her shoulder playfully. "I didn't think fighting back was a good idea. Poor kid seems distraught," Nicholas said quietly.

"Uh see. There is the wise Nicholas I know. I could really use that head on the council."

"Thought you hated me?" he said.

"I hate your attitude towards vampires-"

A clear slap sound ringed out in the air and I turned around to see Jake had slapped Hunter across the face. "Keep it in Hunter. You're slipping. If you can't bring it in then I'm gonna have to put you on lockdown," Jake said.

Hunter's face seemed frustrated but he gritted his teeth and stood upright. "I'm trying sir. I can't help it at the moment."

"It's because of Lucy," Jake muttered.

Hunter sighed. "It's because of Lucy," he repeated.

There was a long pause before Jake hung his head and rubbed his neck.

"I'm gonna try and help with that. Come. We talk in my office." Jake patted Hunter's back and walked till it was just Nicholas and me.

"That's a weird relationship," Nicholas said.

I nodded as I stared after them but then frowned and shook my head. "Yes but Hunter is being prepared for Alpha. He needs to be kept in line, and because he's our daughter's soulmate, Jake needs peace of mind that Hunter isn't going to hurt his girl. So yeah, he's tough on him, but then again Hunter wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"Take a seat, Hunter."

Hunter felt his muscles resist the command to relax as he forced himself to sit before Jake. Jake sat in his own office chair at his desk and looked to be deep in thought.

Jake's face fell into his hand as he leaned forward. Scrubbing his forehead he sighed.

"Alright," he said. "The missus is worried about you and Luce and I'm supposed to fix it."

Hunter glanced up at Jake, a frown appearing on his forehead. "No need sir. It's my mess. I fucked up and it's my responsibility to fix it."

"Yes, and that's what's admirable about you, son. And I know you would figure it out. However, the missus would bust my balls if I didn't so."

Hunter nodded slowly.

"She proposed I give both of you bigger roles in the community that force you to take on mature responsibilities."

"Oh?" Hunter seemed curious, yet remained stiff. "What would that imply? A leader of the juniors?"

"More like senior member."

Hunter sat up abruptly. "Wait, what? That's for elders."

"It's for adults, yes. Ness thinks that bigger roles will help put the real world into perspective. Give both of you, other issues to deal with rather than…" Jake waved his hand around. "Teen drama or whatever she said."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that type of role yet sir."

"Too bad. No one ever is, but we all have to pull up our bootstraps and do what we have to."

Hunter nodded again, slowly letting it sink in. "Thank you...sir. I look forward to the opportunity."

Jake suddenly rolled his neck as if he was tense. "Yeah, and…" he paused. "Ness also said you guys are to have cabin four in section three."

Hunter shot up out of his chair and waved his hand in front of him. "Sir, no offence but putting Lucy and I in the same living quarters would be a bad idea."

"You're only two cabins down from us. I doubt you'll be able to kill each other in the time it takes to reach you. You guys are gonna have to work on problems at some point, might as well start now."

"But...but…" Hunter scratched the back of his head. "But sir we might have sex!" He pointed out like it would deter him.

"Nice try Hunter, but it's still happening. Besides, I think that happens anyway no matter where you guys live."

Hunter seemed stressed. "I can't get through to her like this though. I give her space and she comes back. If we are under the same roof I'm afraid it will become like a volcano in there."

"Well, in that case...no. The boss already made up her mind." Jake stood to his feet and pointed to the door before he started sifting through papers. "Now go. I'll be getting a list to you tomorrow about your new role and your key for the cabin."

Hunter ran his hands through his hair frustrated before he pushed through the door.

"Oh and Hunter?" Jake called out.

Hunter paused, not turning back but listened. The words he heard made a shiver run up his spine and his skin become prickly.

"Your new role is Alpha in training."

* * *

 

"Wait, what?"

"Don't shoot the messenger! That's just what I heard," Zoey said, holding her hands up in defence.

"How do you even hear this stuff," Lucy huffed and slumped into Zoey's bean bag she had in her living room. It was the only chair that could cope with her wings. It took a long time for Zoey to stop gawking and actually talk about something else.

Zoey started flicking through the DVDs Lucy brought her and Lucy tucked her feet up. "So you're telling me that they didn't order enough pudding. Again!" Lucy exclaimed. "This is literally the worst day ever. I mean I've had a really bad day."

"I can see," Zoey said.

"I mean come on! If I was in charge this would never happen. There would even be an emergency stash for bad days."

"Be careful what you wish for," a heavy voice said.

Lucy and Zoey glanced up at the same time to see Hunter standing in the doorway of Zoey's home.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Zoey watched the two of them, back and forth before reaching over to the coffee table and grabbing the bowl of popcorn. Slowly but surely she sunk back into her chair, placed the large bowl on her baby bump and stuffed her face quietly.

Lucy stood up suddenly, her wings causing a ruffle of wind through the house. "This is girl time."

Hunter took a step closer. "Tempting. I do love a good girl's night, but this is more important than girl time."

"Nothing is more important than girl time."

Hunter took another step closer and Lucy rested her weight on her back foot. Another step and they'd be within touching distance.

"You used to think nothing was more important than me," Hunter said. "At least that's what you told me when you laid vulnerable in my arms."

The crunch of Zoey's popcorn startled the sizzling silence but neither Hunter or Lucy looked away from each other.

"That was before I knew I was a little harlot in your eyes," Lucy said.

Hunter's eyes narrowed slightly and his mouth quirked. "Harlot, no. Seductress...yes." Hunter took the final step forward. Inches between them. Lucy took in a sharp breath.

"Hmm, too bad I'm no longer interested," she said seductively and turned on her heel.

Hunter grabbed her hand and spun her back around, grabbing her waist he arched her back upwards as he brought her lips to his. His lips rough, demanding until she softened and so, so did he.

"Hunter," she whispered against his lips.

Zoey clapped a little, excited before she hobbled to her feet. "I suddenly need to go to the bathroom," she said and waddled away.

Lucy barely noticed her leave. "No, Hunter," she said. "You can't just kiss the hurt away."

"I can try."

She sighed, "No. Just leave me be."

"And I usually would, but I can't," he said.

"Why?"

Hunter took her hand. "Because babe, I'm not letting you go this time."

"Hunty-"

"Plus it might be bad if we're still fighting when we move in together."

"What?" she muttered, glancing up at his face.

"You, me and a house of our own."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't think you've met my father."

"Then why is he giving me the key?" Hunter muttered and leaned his head against hers.

"Oh god, is he dying?"

"Maybe, I didn't check. But I do know that we've been promoted."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Promoted? When?"

* * *

 

"Thank you all. Settle please," Jake said. The noise within the hall died down and Jake cleared his throat. "First order of business. Thank you all very much in the search efforts today. This feast is prepared in celebration of you. Cheers." Jake raised his glass and the hall erupted in cheers.

Mason leaned over to Hunter and muttered, "You all good with Lucy now?"

Hunter shook his head. "Still pissed at me. Not like a blame her, but it's going to make things a hell of a lot more difficult."

Lucy entered the hall, helping Zoey in the door and seated her near the other maternal women before making her way back up the aisle. Hunter grabbed her hand, stopping her as she walked by. "Hey," he said.

"Not now," she said quietly. Hunter stood up, still grasping her hand.

"Please Luna, we need to talk more."

"And finally, I also have an announcement," Jake said. "Through a lot of thought the recent months, and my wife's kick in the ass, I've decided to promote some of our best."

The crowd started talking amongst themselves. "A young man whose grown up in this very compound. A man who I'd be proud to call my son. I have decided to give him the chance to prove himself."

Jake's gaze narrowed in on Hunter and he paused to see Hunter clip a kid around the ears who was misbehaving. Hunter then got down to the kid's level and whispered to the kid before he grabbed Lucy around the waist. The kid nose twitched, his face solemn and he seemed to apologise to the kid beside him.

Something clicked inside of Jake as he watched Hunter. He wasn't just a young man anymore. He watched as Hunter protected not only Lucy but also led the kids by example and by dominance in the hierarchy. He held Lucy like a man holds his wife. He was a leader within the camp, mature in his ways, and a real man in the way he treated his own. He was more than ready.

Jake took his gaze off them and cleared his throat. He gave a small smile of pride and straightened his back. "Alongside him will be a competent, young woman, whose proven herself time and time again. My beautiful daughter. Hunter and Lucy," he called out and extended his arm out to them.

The crowd started clapping and turned to glance at Hunter and Lucy but they were not in their seats. Jake frowned. Hunter had cornered Lucy against the wall. His arms either side as he leaned down to persuasively kiss her.

Jake coughed. "Hunter!"

Hunter looked up a startled look that turned into a smile on his face.

Lucy hid her face from the gazes around her, her wings coming up to hide her embarrassment. Hunter took her hand and led her up to the front. "It's okay," he whispered. "I've got you."

Jake stood behind both of them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. I watched as the hall went silent. Amused, I kicked my feet up to the side, on the table, and leant back in my chair as much as possible.

"Hunter," Jake said. "I've watched you grow up before my very eyes. You've been a loyal Pack member, a loyal friend, a protector of not only my daughter but other Pack members, and most of all a pain in my ass." The crowd chuckled as Hunter hung his head with an embarrassed smile. "No seriously," Jake said. "I don't think I've met anyone who's irritated me more...except my Nessie."

The audience laughed again and talked amongst themselves but then fell quiet as Jake had gone serious. "And it was the wisest decision I made to accept her into my life." The crowd awed. Emily stood in the back and nodded her head like she'd known better all these years. Jake took a deep breath. "This doesn't mean I'm going to marry you, sorry Hunter," he said and patted Hunter on the back.

The crowd laughed once more, and Hunter couldn't help but smirk. Lucy and I watched in amusement too, both shaking our heads. Though, Lucy was still trying to hide her wings behind Hunter. She still seemed very afraid and ashamed of herself. Her wings were embarrassing her, and she used Hunter as a shield.

"So," Jake said, "Let today be your first day known as Alpha."

Time seemed to slow down, and I stood in my chair. "In training, right?" I muttered under my breath.

Jake looked back at me and smiled, shaking his head. "No."

"Jake no!" I whispered harshly.

The Pack barely moved, staring at Hunter then back at Jake. Emily was the first to speak. "What!" Her voice rang out in the hall like an echo.

Lucy looked at Hunter and could barely breathe, then she noticed Hunter wasn't breathing. She placed a hand on his chest and almost shoved him. "Hunter," she whispered.

Jake leant down slightly and whispered, "It's time you become the man you were meant to be Hunter."

Jake gave him a little shove, pushing him out of Lucy's hold and Hunter stumbled forward to stand alone before the Pack. Looking like a spectacle.

Hunter was frozen, for he was not prepared for this. It seemed like some cruel joke, as everyone now stared at him like he was meant to do something.

I watched as Hunter stood frozen in place, and wrenched on Jake's arm. "This is cruel. You can't just spring this on him now. We are teaching him to be it, remember? Ease him into it."

"It doesn't work like that, Ness. Alpha's never get trained. They jump in head first because there usually is no Alpha to train them."

I yanked his arm so hard that he nearly fell over the table, causing a loud sound, in which it startled a few people. "Have you lost your freaking mind! This is different. You are the first in history to abdicate the role while still able and without a dominance battle. You make the rules!"

"Exactly, and a great Alpha stands on his own without help."

I watched in horror as Jake went up to stand behind Hunter, placing his hands on each of Hunter's shoulders. "This is your new leader. There will be no dominance battle. Hunter has already proven his worth. Everybody, welcome your new Alpha." Jake took a step back and began the chant. "Pack is strong."

Frasier with a smile on his face got up and said, "Pack is home."

Sam stood to his feet and gave his son a curt nod. "Pack is life," he said.

Slowly but surely, everyone got to their feet.

"Pack is family," Leah said as she stood.

The chant got louder as everyone joined in. Young, old and even the newborn in their mother's arms chanted, "Pack is strong, Pack is home, Pack is life, Pack is family."

Hunter felt the entire room getting smaller as everyone chanted around him. His head had been bowed, his fears squeezing him alive under the anxiety. Then he felt that feather-light touch. The touch that could bring him back from death. "Pack is strong," she said.

Her hand moved up his shoulder blade and down his arm. "Pack is home."

Her hand moved across his chest. "Pack is life," she said to him.

Hunter glanced off to his side, seeing her face emerge from the darkness that consumed him. Her wings really did make her seem like an Angel descending from heaven and emerging to save him.

The chant of the room became distant till he could no longer hear them. The room was eerily quiet, the darkness had stilled and it was almost like Lucy stood in a spotlight. Her hand paused on his heart, she pressed a little harder and almost whispered the words, "Pack is family."

He stared at her face like it was the first time he'd seen her before he dropped his head and closed his eyes. Even in her most terrified, embarrassed state, no matter how mad she was, she came and rescued him. She faced her fears, her emotions and stood by him. She was the bravest person he knew and he'd be a fool to let her down now.

Suddenly the roar of voices flooded his ears once more, and he lifted his head to face the crowd. The chanting stopped. The room quiet once more.

Hunter took a deep breath, the quiet zeroing in on him as his hands balled up into fists at his side.

His breath left his mouth in a rush and his voice changed. The new man at the top of the hierarchy spoke. "I am your Alpha. I live to serve."

* * *

 

Lucy felt a pride in Hunter that she hadn't really felt before. It wasn't like she was ashamed of him or anything, but at this moment he just seemed...bigger. Lucy couldn't put her finger on it.

She couldn't stop staring at him and couldn't figure out why. She held her fingers most of the night, felt her muscles bunch when he'd glance over his shoulder to look at her, then her muscles would relax like jelly when his intense gaze turned away and focused on the many conversations he had that night. Was she really turned on just by him being Alpha?

"Son," Sam said as he approached. His hand grasped Hunter's and shook it, patting him on the back for good measure. Lucy noticed how Hunter was almost as tall as his Dad and built a little better than him. Lucy was noticing a whole lot more. Like she was seeing him for the first time.

"Dad," Hunter said firmly.

"I'm proud of you son. Don't forget that."

Hunter tipped his head. Lucy couldn't remember the last time his father had said that. By the look on Hunter's face, Sam hadn't said that often.

Lucy felt her skin prickle before she'd noticed that Hunter had grabbed her hand behind his back. He squeezed it and Lucy smiled, her head dipping to focus on his fingers intertwining with hers.

She leaned in closer, noticing more people coming up behind him and whispered, "Find me afterwards." Hunter squeezed her hand once more and let go so she could weave her way out of the crowd of people.

Most of the people talking to him were adults, the rest were kids running around on the open floor space, playing some sort of game. It looked something like the aftermath of a party, where most of the Pack had gone back to their living quarters. Most of the mothers and teenagers.

Lucy didn't want to abandon Hunter all together so she stayed and kept an eye on him from the outskirts. All her anger from before was seeming to vanish as she watched him now. She really was being a little petty before, and all though his words had hurt, they were meant to.

Her gaze flicked up from her fingers and saw his face side on once more. Those words were meant to hurt and it had killed him to say them. The smallest fragments of that bad night remained as she wasn't in her right mind then. She remembered his face though. Remembered how it changed from pained to serious and back again. She hadn't been able to comprehend that he didn't mean it then. She was too angry. But he didn't mean them.

Lucy shook her head and sighed softly. Tears threatened to spill. "Oh god," she whispered to herself. She was an idiot, she thought. Of course, he didn't mean a damn word. He nearly dies at the thought of her being hurt. God, why she believed that he'd ever want to hurt her was beyond her. The things he said weren't even that hurtful. Hell, he could say way worse. Yet he chose that. Why did he choose that subject?

Lucy thought about way worse things he could have said. Why did he choose their sex life to make fun of?

"Luce," I said as I came up beside her.

"Mom," she whispered and fixated on her twiddling fingers.

"I'd apologise for your father, but then I'd have no time of day for anything else."

Lucy gave a small smile. "I'm not worried. Surprised, but not worried. Hunter was made for this. He was always going to be this."

"Yes," I said. I straightened out my sleeves and leaned on the wall behind me. I crossed my arms and watched her carefully. She was easy to read when she was upset but today I got nothing.

"Stop, mom," she whispered. "I'm fine."

Lucy could feel her mother's concern like a breath down her neck. Her ability to feel others emotions made it quite annoying to converse with anyone. However, her abilities since her transition were harder to reach for some reason. Everything that made her unique was now somehow really hard to access.

"Fine," I said. "Don't talk to me, but you got to talk to someone."

"You're my mother."

"And?" I muttered with fake hurt.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't know why but I feel like I can't talk to you anymore."

I frowned, feeling actually hurt. "Why? Why would you say that?"

Lucy turned to face me. "I just...the problems I have now aren't exactly child problems anymore. I no longer have problems about how much homework I have. I have problems with why I'm feeling a certain way towards the man I love. Problems with relationships I don't know how to face and I just don't know."

I grasped her hand, pulling her closer. "I don't care if you destroyed the world, you can come to me about anything. I'm never going to judge you. I might be disappointed as a mother, but in saying I think of you more as a friend. You haven't really needed a parent in your life. You've always been a clever, mature girl that I feel very blessed to have. So, I've always thought we were more friends."

Lucy looked down at her feet. "I'm worried, mom," she said quietly.

I pulled her aside. "Come on then." I lead her to the back of the hall, the quietest spot and sat her down in a chair, opposite mine. "Talk to me, Luce."

Lucy sighed, feeling her muscles bunch. "I don't understand anything."

"Sometimes it feels like that, but it will all become clear with time."

"I want to understand now. I want to understand why I suddenly feel this way."

"Feel what way?"

Lucy glanced towards Hunter once more, then she closed her eyes tight and hung her head. "I feel like a terrible person. I can't understand why I'm more attracted to Hunter now than I've ever been. I was pissed at him before tonight."

My brows came together as I too glanced over at Hunter for a moment. "Why were you mad at him?" I said.

Lucy sighed. "It's crude."

I scoffed. "It's a good thing you've never seen the other side of your father then."

Lucy looked up at me horrified.

"Luce, every man has a crude side. Trust me." Lucy's nose twitched, and I leaned forward. "There is nothing you can say that's too crude, hun."

Lucy shook her head. "That night," she sighed. "When I was in transition. Down in those cells, he said some things that broke my heart, because I thought he meant them. No matter how much he apologised it just didn't take away from what he'd said."

"What did he say?" I pushed.

"He said that they only reason we were together was because of sex. Said I only did it to piss off dad."

I frowned a little. "Is there anything else? Surely you didn't believe just that?"

"He said it's a good thing he's so good at it because he gets nothing else from this relationship," Lucy whispered. "I mean I know I shouldn't have believed it but it planted doubt even long after I wasn't angry."

"He was trying to save you, Luce. I don't think the boy meant any of those things. I mean is that the most hurtful thing he could have said?"

"That he gets nothing from this relationship, maybe. I don't know. Saying that he never loved me would be the worst."

"But he didn't. Is…" I bit my tongue. I felt a little weird saying it but I wanted to help her get through the rough spot. "Is sex a strong point with you guys?"

Lucy retracted back like the conversation was awkward until she paused, thinking about it. "Yeah, it is."

"Maybe he thought that because you guys were strong on that point, that it wouldn't really matter in the long run. I'm sure he was picking the least hurtful point." I paused, studying her face. "He was trying to save you. We were going to do it, but he insisted. The boy seemed willing to die trying."

Lucy thought back to the night. The way his face contorted. "It hurt him," she whispered. "I remember his face. He tried to hide it behind a cocky one, but he didn't want to say it." Lucy exhaled abruptly. "God." I reached forward and hugged her. "This still doesn't explain how I was able to dismiss all that after he became Alpha," she muttered against my shoulder.

"That's just pure lust, hun."

"What?" she muttered confused.

"Women are attracted to power. It's an ancient lore."

"Gross. I'm not a gold-digger," she said and pulled back.

"No, that's a different concept. You're not after what he has, you're after what he is."

Lucy frowned, her gaze fixating on the ground. "I don't understand."

"Most women are attracted to protectors, men who can provide. It's in our DNA to be attracted to that power."

"So you're saying that it's normal."

I nodded, crossed my arms and placed one leg over the other. "Yep."

"So I'd be attracted to Mason if he becomes Alpha?"

"No," I said. "No there have to be other things to it. It's not random. I mean...I'm no less in love with your father now that he's not Alpha because it takes a whole lot of a man to give up power. No, you're not going to randomly start liking someone else. Besides you're bound to Hunter. The most attractive guy in the world couldn't separate Imprinting."

"So power is attractive in men you already like."

"Yes."

Lucy seemed still disgusted. "I feel dirty," she muttered.

"It's good to be attracted to strong men. Everyone does it. You shouldn't be ashamed, ever."

"But to suddenly not be angry because of it?"

I smiled, looking at Hunter once more. "Because deep down you realised that a man that is given the role of protector would never want to hurt you. Even if you don't understand it, your body and heart will, long before."

Lucy thought about it, quiet for a long time. Alpha wasn't just given to anybody. It was given to a person who'd give his life for his Pack. A person who could be relied on to protect others. A person they could look up to. Lucy was attracted to him because she could see him in that role. She saw him as the protector she already knew deep down that he was. That power he had long before the title was everything she ever needed. It was the thing that made her fall in love in the first place.

"You were right," she said. "I was stupid not to come to you before."

"I don't think I said you were stupid, but you're welcome."

"Really mom," she said with a smile. "Thank you. I wish I'd come to you more often. You're actually pretty smart for someone as young as you are."

I shrugged. "What can I say. Eighteen-year-old beauties have their moments."

* * *

 

Zoey felt her bladder protest for the third time that day and glared at her pregnant belly. "You know, I used to have a life before you." She felt an abrupt kick and paused. "Did you just give me attitude?" She smiled and rubbed her belly. "I couldn't be prouder. Your daddy would be proud," she whispered.

Nicholas saw Zoey sitting in the corner of the hall in a large sofa seat, flowers on the coffee tables beside her couldn't outmatch her beauty. "Hey," he said and nudged Logan beside him. "What's her name?"

Logan turned and followed his gaze. "Not in your lifetime, Nick."

"What? Why? You think I don't still have it?" he muttered, staring after her.

"Dude, she's the widow of William. Renesmee's son. If you want to keep breathing you'll stay away from her."

"Would Renesmee kill me for being nice to a pregnant girl?" he said cheekily and grinned at Logan.

Logan shook his head with a look of pity for the idiot. "Probably, but it's not her you should be worried about," he said and looked behind him with a grin.

Nicholas turned around to look back at her when Zoey was standing before him. He jumped back in surprise. She smiled, held out her hand as a queen would and paused.

Nicholas smiled before grabbing her hand and bent down to kiss it, but before he could bend, Zoey hand clenched it tight and pulled hard, till she pushed it forward, making his whole body flip mid-air and then crash down onto his back.

Lucy and I looked up to see the commotion and giggled at Zoey's way with men. The men who were still around found it amusing too.

"What the fuck just happened," Nicholas gasped like a fish on the floor. Logan shook his head and crouched down beside him. "You just got your ass handed to you by a pregnant lady."

Zoey smiled sweetly. "Excuse me gentlemen, but I have to go pee like a lady now," she said and stepped over Nicholas as she headed for the exit.

"I think I'm in love," Nicholas said.

Logan scoffed, "In your wildest dreams. She's like ten years younger than you-"

"Age is just a number."

"-and off the market. Never going to love again, you understand?" Logan said.

"Fine. Whatever," Nicholas pouted.

Logan helped Nicholas to his feet when Hunter made his way through the crowd. "Hey," he said to Nicholas.

"Hey man."

"I want to apologise for how I acted before."

"No sweat. We do anything for our women."

Hunter hung his head. "No, it still gave me no right to act the way I did. I should have reacted differently. So I apologise. I hope to see you at training tomorrow."

"Won't miss it for anything." Hunter and Nicholas clapped hands, pulling each other in for a manly, closed hug.

Lucy bit her lip as she saw Hunter talk to Nicholas and Logan. Her mind racing, she stood, needing cold air to clear her head. "I think I'm gonna head to bed."

I stood to my feet. "Your father talk to you about the apartment?"

"Yes. Two houses down from yours, but wasn't tomorrow moving-in day?" she said quietly.

"Not if you don't want to. I thought you'd be a little more excited, to be honest."

"I am. I've wanted to wake up beside him for so long," she said. She glanced over at Hunter and smiled sadly when she watched him laugh, clapping Logan on the back. "But perhaps not tonight. I think he's busy and got a lot on his mind. I don't want to put too much on him in one night."

I shrugged. "Fine, but here." I placed a key into her hand. "For tomorrow," I said.

She nodded and clenched the key in her hand tightly as she turned away. I smiled cheekily as I sat back down and rubbed my chin as I watched Hunter.

Hunter, as expected, was always watching her. His gaze immediately zoomed in on her as she left and I grinned. "You love getting caught up in other's drama, don't you," a warm voice said.

"My darling, when have I not?" I said as Jake picked me up from my chair. "Feel relieved of your duty, Mr not-so-alpha?"

"I think I'm still boss at least till the boy picks it up. However, the camp needs to take it seriously. Them thinking he's commander and chief is the main thing. Slowly but surely, I'll give him the paperwork and keys to the kingdom."

"Sir, I was referring to your macho appearance."

"Oh don't you worry, my lady. That's going nowhere," he said and kissed her neck.

* * *

 

Lucy felt her hands become as sweaty as her body would allow. She was having some sort of panic attack. She burst out into the cold night, but the cool air did nothing to ease her.

She pushed on down the track, bushes either side and she glanced upward at the ceiling the trees made with their leaves. Moonlight filtered through, though it was not quite full. It was not bright enough to light her way, and for some reason, no one had lit the torches along the path.

"God damn it," she panted to herself. The metal key pressed tightly into the flesh of her palm gave her nothing of relief. She wished it would. At the end of the path, out in open space, she paused. Looking around at the houses built into the hollows of trees, she stumbled as she turned.

Feeling overwhelmed, she started running. Going as fast as she could as if to run away from her problems. Running made her muscles ache in her shoulders as her wings created drag. "Stupid things," she muttered as she came to a stop.

Funnily enough, she'd made it far enough through the camp that she now stood in the elder's section of the camp. Her house in sight she bit her lip and then looked to her right. She saw the empty house. It hadn't been used in months.

She glanced down into her palms, the key's mark embedded into her hand. "You're never going to be ready in life," she whispered. "Life hits you hard, whether you're ready for it or not." She said the words of her father's wisdom and glanced back up at the house.

She wasn't actually a hundred percent sure why she was freaking out about moving in with the love of her life. Perhaps it was the way it was so sudden. Yesterday they were making out in closets and today they were living together. Lucy stumbled back on the tips of her wings and winced. "Fuck. How do I get rid of you," she muttered.

Lucy wanted to scream in frustration till her skin boiled and her rage spilt over. As her panic attack exceeded her limit, her skin felt like it tore apart until she felt the release of her inner self. "Crap," she muttered, but it came out as a growling bark. She glanced back as much as she could and saw her white fur, her large wings and her tail.

Abruptly, she stood up onto her back legs. This is where she differed from the other wolves. While most of her looked like one, the other wolves could not stand up. Like those movie werewolves she saw, she really was mutated from her normal wolf genes.

Must change back.

Lucy grunted, repeating the words over and over again. Must change back.

Grunting, almost screaming, she forced the muscles to adapt and it hurt. It hurt more coming out then it did going in. Slumping to the ground, her back tensed as the bones broke and reset in a different way. Panting, she groaned as she fell to the wood-chipped covered ground. "Ugh perfect," she groaned. "Just perfect," she muttered.

Pushing herself up, her body healed faster than everyone else, though being human as well made her energy levels somewhat less.

She swore as she got to her feet once more. "Okay," she muttered to herself. "No more panic attacks," she said. "Must remain calm."

Standing on her feet, she was still breathing hard. Bending over, she tried to catch her breath as she rested her weight on her thighs. "God, that fucking sucks!" she panted. "Must remain calm," she reminded herself.

She stood up straight once she caught her breath and stared at the house once more.

"Must remain calm," she said again. "So it would be a bad idea to go in there right now."

Lucy shook her head. "But we are going in, aren't we?" she said to her mind.

Her feet moved forward and she was picking up the key she'd dropped before she knew it.

Opening the door, she whispered, "I never listen to myself." She pushed the door open further and paused in the entryway.

The house was dark, gloomy but it wasn't like it was a haunted house or anything. Lucy took in a deep breath, walked across the threshold and took in the surrounding.

There was an eerie quiet, a house with the bare minimum of furniture, and a ringing noise in her ears. There was nothing that made it a home. Like a picture of one's family, or a certificate of participation on the fridge. There wasn't even an awkward vase given by an older relative. It was empty. It was cold. It had no family.

She felt the cold curl up her spine and she hugged herself, as she walked around the sofa covered with a white sheet. This was when she realised that she was stark naked from her transition.

The wooden boards creaked under her lightweight as she strode quietly around the room. The layout was the same as most of the houses. Kitchen and dining room on the first level, living room on the second and bedroom on the top, though it did not remind her of home at all.

She pressed her weight against the bench and placed her elbows on the marble as her face fell into her hands.

Warm, broad hands grasped her hips gently, hot breath tickled her neck, and a voice of warmth and gravel startled her. "Luna."

Lucy leaned her head back against his chest as she stood back up slowly. His strength was obvious in the way he held her to him, the way he stood there, the way he talked.

"Hello, Alpha," she muttered.

"Luna," he said and turned her around abruptly. He looked at her the same way he always did and his chocolate brown eyes bore into hers, piercing, with a ring of gold. The same look, yet everything seemed different. She bit her lip and his chest vibrated.

She dropped her gaze, glancing down at her hands on his chest that kept him away.

"I'm-"

"Scared," he said quietly.

"Yes," she whispered.

There was a long pause. The silence deafening.

"Say it, Luna."

"No," she whispered, her head shaking back and forth.

"Say it," he commanded.

She bit her lip, it almost bleeding and shook her head once and firmly.

Hunter leaned in. "Say it."

"I'm terrified!" she shouted at him.

Hunter suddenly grabbed her and lifted her onto the counter. He pushed her thighs apart and inserted himself in between them. Using his hips to keep them apart and keep her close to him.

The counter brought Lucy to the same height as him and she barely had time to breathe than the time to say anything. Hunter's face inches from hers, he kept a tight grip on her hips and said, "Where are your wings, Luna?"

Lucy gasped and tried to look behind her. Her wings had gone back in this time. "Oh," she whispered. "It worked."

"What happened," he said. Leaning in, he kissed her throat and she sighed softly.

"I changed again. I-"

"You what?" he said quietly.

"I panicked."

"About us?"

"About how this would change us, yes."

Hunter pulled back slightly, his head low and inches from her throat. "You don't want me to be Alpha."

"I do," she said quietly. "I do. You are meant to be Alpha."

"But that scares you."

"Yes," she whispered.

Hunter stood up to his full height. "Then I've already failed at my job."

"Hunty no-"

"You think this will change us, then I need to make sure that doesn't happen."

"How?" she whispered.

Hunter pulled her forward and claimed her mouth. "I love you, Luna. I'm gonna make sure you never forget that and that you always come first," he breathed.

"Hunter-"

His mouth brushed against hers, his tongue touching hers gently and retracting in a teasing, sensual way. Lucy lost track of what day it was and her arms wrapped his neck as the world fell away.

Lucy's hands slid around his neck, holding her to him as Hunter's hands slid upwards. His hands slid up over her bare skin, tracing the length of her spine, and it sent shivers tingling along it. Her head almost rolled on her neck and they both broke away for air.

"Luna," he panted and his hand came up to cup the side of her breast.

"I'm not scared of you not loving me, I'm scared about how we'll change," Lucy said.

"Luna, we've already changed. We survived death. The loss of your memory. Babe, we could survive the end of the world." Hunter leaned his forehead against hers. "We are always changing."

"But are you not scared about my wings? Or you becoming Alpha?"

"No, because I have you."

Lucy bit her lip before she lurched forward and kissed him, her arms squeezing him tighter to her.

"Okay Hunty," she said in between kisses. "I'll follow you till the ends of the earth."

Hunter grabbed Lucy up into his arms and held her. Hugging her.

She kissed his throat, his neck and whispered in her ear, "With you, I don't have to be scared."

Hunter kissed the shell of her ear and placed her down on her feet. "That's right," he said and brushed a strand of hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Her hand drifted down his stomach, across the plains of his abs and down. He caught her wrist. "It's late. You must be tired."

Lucy frowned. "That's not where I saw things going."

Hunter dropped her hand and wrapped his arms around her instead. "What do you mean?"

She glanced up at him. He seemed almost taller today. "I thought-wait what went wrong here," she said to herself.

Hunter glanced at her confused. He picked her up again. Grabbing her by one leg and hoisting her up. "What's wrong," he said quietly and kissed her throat.

"I thought it was Lucy and Hunter time?"

Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"Sex," she said more clearly.

"Is that what you're calling it now," he muttered with a chuckle.

She leaned forward, bit his lip and tugged. "Don't tease me. I bite," she muttered.

"Really," he said and abruptly dropped her onto the bench.

Lucy felt bamboozled as Hunter undid his fly and entered her within five seconds flat, without any warning or foreplay leading up to it.

"Hunter," she growled, her hands pushing through her hair as her head lolled to the side.

Hunter laid teasing bites across her stomach, all the way upwards. She caught his face before he could get too high. "Why are you still wearing clothes?"

"Why aren't you wearing any?" he muttered back.

"Would you prefer me to?" she said with a smirk.

Hunter's eyes narrowed before he pushed into her a little harder. The denim of his jeans rubbing against her sensitive thighs.

"Damn it," she growled underneath her breath.

"Tell me, Lucy."

"Tell you what?" she gasped as he withdrew.

"Tell me if you want to live with me."

Hunter pushed in again and withdrew ever so slowly. "If we do this every night then yes," she moaned.

Abruptly he pulled out and pulled her up by her arms till she sat up straight. "I mean it, Luna. Do you wanna live with me?"

Lucy grabbed his face between her hands before looking him in the eye and whispering, "Yes."

Hunter smiled, all boyish and charming. "Pregnant and barefoot?"

"Now you're pushing it," she muttered.

"Hey, you're the one who asked me to give you a baby, remember?"

"Oh, yes." Suddenly, Lucy seemed lost in thought. "I remember."

"It because of Will, wasn't it?"

"I was worried I was gonna die early and not live my life to the fullest potential. Having a family with you sounded amazing, but now, I just kind of have other stuff on my mind that's a bit bigger."

Hunter nodded. "One day when the time is right maybe, but right now I think just having you to myself is what I want." Hunter pulled her in close. "You're my family now."

"You ever worried I might get pregnant though? Like do you think we should at least try and be more responsible."

"Luna, I don't know if you've noticed this, but you're a handful at the best of times. I can't remember to put one on when I'm with you and even if I do, I can't get one on fast enough."

"True, but I'm saying do you want to try and be safer. Do you want an accidental baby?"

"Luna, if you turn up pregnant it's not going to ruin my day. I'm gonna love anything by you. While I don't want one now, I'm not going to necessarily hate it. If it's meant to happen life will find a way, and we'll leave it at that."

Lucy nodded her head. "Okay." She kissed him again before his mouth slid down her throat and kissed her collarbone.

Suddenly they heard shouting coming from outside.

"What's going on?" Lucy whispered as she sat up.

Hunter pulled the sheet off the sofa for her to wrap around herself and he straightened himself too.

Standing on the porch of the house, Hunter listened, and then followed the screams. It was a woman cries of pain.

He tracked the sound to Zoey's house, where some of the neighbouring house members stood outside. The front door was open and lying on the floor was Zoey, her head propped up by Logan.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked firmly, his hands clenched tight.

Absorbing the scene, it looked bad. Zoey's pants were drenched in blood. Her forehead was all sweaty as Logan held her in his arms on the dining room floor.

"I came to check on her like I always do, next thing I know she says something's hurting. I caught her before she fell and next thing she's bleeding."

"Shit," Hunter muttered as he grasped Zoey's hand. "You alright there, Zoey?" He turned towards the small crowd of people. "Has anyone called Frasier?"

"Mason went to get him a minute ago," one of Hunter's friends said.

Hunter nodded and turned back to Zoey. "Hold on Zoey, we are getting you help. Clench my hand tighter so I know you're not weak."

She clenched his hand hard and he gave her a small smile. "That's our girl."

Lucy came through the doorway quickly, in fresh clothing, only to drop by Zoey's side. "God woman. What have you done now?" she whispered.

"My little-argh-is trying to kick my ass. That's what," she breathed. She was trying to be funny but with the way she could barely breathe, the joke fell flat.

"Where is Frasier?" Hunter growled.

"Right here," Frasier said, as he walked in with a bag in his hand.

Everyone was told to clear out as Zoey was left with Frasier and Lucy for support.

Hunter and Logan kept the door closed and guarded. Posed like the world's worst bodyguards as they seemed worried and it was written all over their faces. Zoey was a tough girl, and she would get through this. This they were sure of.

"You seemed really worried for Zoey," Hunter said to Logan.

"I like her. She's a tough spirit. To take as many knocks as she has and still stand takes a hell of a lot."

Hunter nodded. "I've just never seen you talk to her."

"Yeah well, it just happened out of nowhere. When I first got here, I was strolling the grounds, unable to sleep and I got her a weird snack at her request and we've been talking late at night ever since. Nothing else happens, I can assure you. She's just the only friend I've seem to connect with here."

Hunter nodded. "I'm glad she's got a friend to talk to. Everyone else seems too busy training and whatnot to hang out with her. Plus being who she is, she wants to hang out with the soldiers and not the maternal mothers. So I'm glad she has you to talk to."

Zoey screamed and both the men jumped.

"I hope she's okay," Logan said.

"She's Zoey. Nothing slows her down," Hunter said.

Suddenly the door was wrenched opened and Hunter almost fell backwards. Frasier emerged in the doorway. "We need to get her to the hospital now."

Hunter's eyes widened. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Zoey's in trouble. I don't have the means to help her here. I'm not specialised in that field. I can't do surgery."

"She needs surgery?"

"Yes. She's losing a lot of blood and I'm worried about what's happening to those babies."

Logan suddenly paused then pointed at Frasier.

"Wait, did you just say babies? As in plural?"

The doctor looked at Logan surprised. "Yes, why? Didn't Zoey tell you?"  


_To be continued..._


	46. No Rest for the Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series. Lots of smut in this one guys.

Zoey woke up to the sound of beeping. "Ugh god! Can someone turn that shit off!"

"Uh, she's fine. I don't even know why I worried."

Zoey looked up to see Lucy by her side, arms crossed, standing over her like a parent. "Neither," Zoey muttered. "You need to chill."

Zoey then turned to sit up, her vision clearing and then she paused. Standing at the end of the hospital bed was Hunter, his hands gripping the bed panel but behind him were ten large men all crowded into the tiny room.

"Why is the whole Pack here?" Zoey muttered.

Lucy scoffed, "Not all of them. The hospital wouldn't allow any more in."

Zoey shook her head. "That doesn't explain while you're all perving at me!" she growled.

Two of the men jumped back, before they all cleared out, except for Lucy and Hunter. Lucy smirked and leaned over the railing of the hospital bed. "You are more like one of them than a woman Zoey. So naturally it's weird to see you as a vulnerable woman. They had to see for themselves."

"Fucking hell," Zoey growled. "I'm not vulnerable!"

That was when Hunter scoffed. "Sure. That's why you dropped to the floor and nearly died."

"I don't think I asked you Hunter!" she snapped at him. "And if you haven't noticed I don't die! Everyone else does." Suddenly, like she'd been slapped into the real world, her hand fell to her belly.

"Fuck," she muttered.

"What?" Lucy whispered. "What's wrong?"

"The damn thing is still there," she said as she smoothed her hand over the baby bump.

Lucy frowned, and whispered, "You don't want it to be?"

"No I do, I'm just sick of being pregnant. It's not for me."

"Speaking of which. Why didn't you tell me you were having twins?" Lucy scolded her.

"Because dipstick, you freak about everything. I'm barely processing having twins myself. I don't need you bouncing around too."

Hunter grinned, crossed his arms and stood up straight. "I see your point," Hunter muttered.

Lucy glared daggers at Hunter, reaching out to hit him when he caught her hand and dragged her in close.

Faces inches apart, Zoey coughed. "Get a room," she said.

Lucy blinked, pulling out of Hunter's embrace to stare back Zoey. "This isn't over," Lucy muttered as she left the room.

Zoey smirked as Hunter parked it on a chair next to her. "I'm glad you're okay," he said. "You had me worried."

"Nothing can kill me, Hunter, you should know that by now." She took in a deep breath and straightened out the blanket. "What happened? They are okay, yes?" she said quietly. The amount of quiet concern she had for her babies made Hunter smile. While she wasn't thrilled about being a mother, she definitely loved them more than herself.

"One baby got a cord wrapped around its neck and then like bad luck you started hemorrhaging blood which was unrelated. Though had not happened we might have not known about the first problem as quick. All common problems apparently though and you're fine now. Another month and they said to come in for a cesarean delivery."

Zoey nodded. "Okay," she whispered. She glanced up at Hunter who seemed to be stressed. "You okay?"

Hunter sighed, his face falling into his hands. "I think so."

"Hunter," she said quietly, with a slight undertone of concern.

"Drop it Zoey, or I'll make sure they keep you in here."

"Ouch, Mr Alpha. So commanding! I'm quivering in fear!" she mocked him with a grin.

Hunter's mouth contorted as he tried to hide a smile. "I'm not telling you Zoe. So drop it."

"Fine. I don't need you to tell me. I will guess."

"Zoey-"

"Right, so Alpha is probably freaking you out, but not as much as Lucy lately."

"Zoey," he growled quietly.

She let out a loud breath. "Gosh if I were Hunter, what would I stress about?"

"You're a pain in my ass."

Zoey pretended like the statement meant a great deal to her. "Thank you!"

"Ugh, why do you torment me? You're as bad as Lucy."

"We are badass women, thank you very much. Now tell before I get you in your own trouble."

"Blackmailed by a pregnant woman. I'll never live this down." Zoey smiled and rubbed her hands together. "Fine. I'm stressed about everything. About Alpha, Lucy and everything."

"More specifics there, Hunter."

"I don't know. I'm terrified I'm not a good leader. I'm worried what Lucy will see in that if I fail. She needs a strong man in her life, like Will was to you. Will should have been Alpha," Hunter whispered, his voice faltering.

"Perhaps but you're Alpha. Will was a different kind of leader. He was the person that became whatever you needed him to be. You don't mould to fit the shape, you are the shape others try to fill out." Hunter sighed, but Zoey kept talking. "You are different. You don't even notice how well you lead people. I've seen you Hunter. The juniors look up to you. You lead by example."

"I don't know Zoey."

"And another thing, why on earth would you ever think Lucy would suddenly hate you if you failed? She's been by your side the moment she could walk." Zoey leaned in closer, as if to tell him a secret. "And I don't know if she's told you this but uh, she kinda likes you."

An abrupt laugh escaped from Hunter. He shook his head, placing the back of his hand to his mouth. "Damn it Zoey," he growled playfully.

"Come on Hunter. Seriously. Don't worry about who you're meant to be, because you already are that person. I doubt Jake would ever let you be king of the idiots if he didn't think you were right for the job," Zoey said.

"It's not really the role that bothers me though. It's what comes with the role. Lucy was scared it would change us. Change who I am. Jake is the example of that. Her dad was boss. He was Alpha. He was on all the time, and him and his wife burnt up together so fast everyone worried they'd destroy themselves."

Hunter leaned forward in his chair. "Hell, one day in and it's like my aggression levels are through the roof and I can't explain why. Lucy. Lucy is terrified. I couldn't even do the one thing we are amazing at together last night. She didn't notice but I froze. I choked. It was right before we heard you scream. My saving grace. God," Hunter exhaled suddenly, overwhelmed. "My dad, he hurt my mom. Jake hurt Miss Black and I just...I don't want to hurt her."

Zoey tsked. "It's a good thing you're pretty because just like every other male you're stupid."

Hunter didn't appear to be listening, rocking back and forth in his chair.

"Okay, listen here boyo. Stop. Stop thinking about what might happen because you don't know if it will. You're worrying for no reason. She's not going to get hurt. She's fucking Lucy! She's probably immortal. Hell, she's tough to kill so I doubt you'd even scratch her. I mean not to insult your love life or anything but, you know."

"What?"

"Stop being an ass. You're not going to hurt her."

"That aggression, what if I wolf out and hurt her?"

"It would make for some excellent sex, is what it would it would do. She's a fucking wolf too! You can't break something of the same or more strength Hunter. It's simple science."

"Is there any filter between your brain and your mouth?" he muttered.

"None. Good thing everything I say is true and wise."

Hunter scoffed. "I'm not going to talk about my sex life with you, oh great and wise Zoey."

"That's okay. Lucy will."

"What?"

Zoey shrugged. "I'm pregnant, bored and have no love life of my own. You guys are currently my favourite reality show right now."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yep! By the way, having sex in that closet-" Zoey made an a-okay sign, "fucking great. Bold move sir. Bold move indeed."

"I can't believe this. Why would she tell you?"

"She's my bestie. It's what girls do."

"Do you know just how many boners you've killed? I'm not going to be able to do anything anymore without thinking you're gonna know."

"Oh don't be such a child Hunter. Stop being a wimp. You should be proud! Your girl is over the moon, gossiping about how great you are! I mean, you're a little too PG for my taste but for her you're great!"

Hunter stood up in a rush. "I can't believe this," he muttered. "Thanks for making me abstinent Zoey. Appreciate it."

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Doubt it," she said under her breath.

* * *

I passed Hunter in the hall of the hospital. His arms crossed over his chest, his hair flopped over his forehead as he slumped in the hospital bench.

Lucy sat beside him, hanging off of him. "What did she say? Why are you mad at me?"

I shook my head and entered Zoey's room. "You causing trouble again?"

"I simply told him that he needs to man up."

"Oh yeah? How did that go?" I muttered sarcastically. "You're an abuser of men's ego Zoey."

"Not true, I simply tell it how it is. Those pissy women getting upset is their own fault."

I smiled, sitting down in the guest chair. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. People need to stop worrying."

"Zoey. You're carrying my grandchildren. Of course everyone is going to worry."

Zoey sighed. "Whatever then."

"I know your little tikes are going to be amazing. They are gonna be little soldiers like their mama. Just think of them as your own little fighting squad. Little William spawns running around again."

Zoey smiled, her fingertips rubbing together. "There is not a day I don't regret not killing Derek sooner," she whispered.

"Zoey," I said, and grabbed her hand. "This is never going to be your fault, no matter how much you try to blame yourself. This is life and it sucks."

"I'm tired," Zoey muttered. "Can we talk about this later," she muttered, but it wasn't a question.

I sighed as I got to my feet, Logan almost bumped into me on the way out. "She okay?" he asked.

"You'd know more than me there Logan." I glanced back at Zoey, who was already trying to sleep, then back at him. "I think this is the first time you've left for a break since she got here."

"Shut up, Ren. She's Pack."

I shook my head, patting him on the shoulder as passed by him. "Sure thing Logan," I said and leaned in close to his ear. "But you're a terrible liar." I grinned as I closed the door behind me, finding empty chairs before me.

"Mason," I growled. Mason glanced up, quickly taking the earphones from his ears. "Where are Lucy and Hunter?"

* * *

"Lucy, I'm not falling for this." Hunter grasped both of Lucy's hands. "Stop trying to remove your clothes, Luna."

"Aw, why?" she whined.

"I just don't feel...comfortable...here."

"Pfft, when has odd places ever stopped you before?" she muttered and reached for his shirt. Her hands trailed up, caught the hem of his black, skin-tight shirt and lifted. Hunter closed his eyes, and exhaled, catching her hand in the process.

"Luna, you're pushing all the buttons that I don't want you to push."

"Hunter, seriously. What did Zoey say to you? Why are you acting so weird?"

He grasped his hair, tugging at it. "I'm just agitated. I can't believe you actually told Zoey about our sex life."

"What do you mean? I didn't tell her anything."

"How did she know we did it in a closet then?"

"I told her nothing of the sort. I just-"

Lucy's face suddenly dropped and then she frowned. "God damn it."

Lucy burst into Zoey's hospital room with Hunter in tow. "What the fuck Zoey?" she growled.

Zoey didn't open her eyes, just smiled evilly. Logan looked up and seemed startled.

"Problem?" Zoey muttered.

"Why are you teasing Hunter?" Lucy asked.

"Who me? Noooo," she said sarcastically as she sat up.

Hunter crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"I never told you about the closet. How did you know?" Lucy asked.

Logan frowned. "Closet?"

"Butt out!" Lucy snapped. "Speak woman. Or I'll show you the meaning of no chocolate pudding."

"You guys are so precious," she muttered. "Maybe next time you'll learn to look before you sneak off and do things that are...well playful."

"Damn it Zoey! How do you know!"

Zoey grinned evilly. "Well I found some footage and -"

"Footage!" Lucy shrieked.

"Of you and Hunter entering that closet. It was pretty obvious."

"There is cameras in your house?" Lucy asked Hunter.

Hunter shrugged. "First I've heard of it."

"My god! We need to burn all of them."

Zoey laughed. "Oh I bet. I've seen all the places you two have "got down"," she teased.

Lucy felt her whole body become red. Flustered, she floundered out of the room.

"Why'd you tell me different, Zoey?" Hunter said.

"Was trying to make you realise that it's great what's between you and that you shouldn't throw it away because you're scared of some title. She does sing your praises though. Just not in that manner."

Hunter shook his head. "I should have known," he said and ducked out the door again, following after Lucy.

Logan looked at Zoey and she was still grinning. "I swear if there was a job in messing with people, you'd have a career in it," Logan said.

* * *

"Lucy what are you doing?" Hunter shouted.

"Burning tapes," she said and set the barrel alight.

"God, Luce." She'd somehow found and made a small fire in her backyard, in the time it took him to get back to camp, and he hadn't left long after her. Hunter grasped Lucy, pulling her away from the barrel and turned her to face him. "It's okay, there was no need to burn them."

"Yes there was. I don't want anyone seeing what's between us. That's just for you and me."

Hunter smiled, pulling her against his chest. He breathed in the scent of her hair and got lost in it.

"Uh Hunter," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"That's my ass you're grabbing."

"I'm not even going to apologise," he murmured. He pulled back slightly, cupped her face and brushed his mouth against hers. "I'm never going to feel scared about being with you again."

He kissed her again. "Wait, you were scared?"

He hushed her, claiming her mouth and felt his hands shifting though he couldn't really keep track of where. "Hunty," she whispered in his ear. "I just burned the evidence of a possible porno. I don't want to have to do it again."

Hunter pulled back, his mind racing as he noticed that they were in public.

Hunter then grasped her roughly, picked her up in his arms, and cradled her in a fireman's carry.

"So Alpha, what's your first decree going to be?" Lucy whispered.

He smiled, biting his bottom lip. "That you are to be mine," he said. "Also less cameras."

Hunter looked around, trying to find a spot. Their new house would do it. He didn't care if it was a million miles away, he wanted her in a safe, warm spot where he would take his time with her today. He didn't struggle once as he carried her the whole way.

He kicked open the door and kicked it shut behind him.

"Oh, we're back here," she whispered.

"This is our home now, Luna."

"It feels empty," she said.

"Space to make memories," he said. "Don't worry. By the end of this, each surface should have some sort of memory."

Lucy grinned, before biting her lip. "Sounds fun," she whispered as his mouth came down on her own.

One minute later…

Lucy gasped as her back hit the wall. "Hunter," she groaned. Hunter grinned as her back arched, her legs wrapped tighter around his waist.

"I need you," she gasped.

"Luna," he groaned. He trailed his mouth down from her ear to her collarbone, leaving suckling kisses and teasing bites.

Lucy's hands clenched tighter on his neck, her fingernails digging in.

"Lucy," he groaned, "Careful."

Lucy pressed harder, her anticipation building, her need growing.

Hunter's hands pressed tighter into the flesh of her hips, his erection pushing harder against the cleft of her.

Hunter flinched when Lucy bit down on his shoulder. He bit his tongue, groaning as she clung to him desperately. "Luna," he grunted. "No biting."

Lucy reared her head up, his hands clenching harder as he adjusted his grip.

"Take me now, or I'll do it myself," she panted.

Hunter smiled again. "Threats, huh? I wonder how long till I push you to violence."

"What?"

Hunter pulled her off the wall, hugged her to him tight and marched up the stairs.

"Bedroom?" she whispered, confused. "What happened to every surface?"

"I like to start my way at the top and work my way down," he said.

Hunter dropped her to her feet suddenly, gasping at her top and pulled it off. She went to reach for his in turn but he caught her wrist. "Wait," he said.

He then proceeded to pulled down her shorts and underwear till she stood there in just her socks.

"I feel naked," she whispered.

"Not even close yet baby," he whispered. He grasped her again, cupped the side of her breast and took her mouth with his own. "After tonight, your soul will be as bare as mine. I'm going to know every part of you Luna."

"Why now? What's changed?" she gasped as he continued petting her.

"Nothing. I just woke up to what I had."

Lucy grasped Hunter's face and kissed him back. Holding her to him like it was the first and last time. Hunter hugged her back before he took her arms and pinned them behind her back.

"I'm starting to think this might be more you being dominant than anticipated," she whispered.

"In my blood, baby."

Lucy brushed off his sudden and weird endearment. Maybe he'd heard the phrase somewhere.

Hunter took his time with her, as he kept her arms locked behind her back, and he kissed his way downward. Crouching before her, he paused. She almost whimpered and glanced down at him. "Don't you fucking tease me!"

"What are you going to do about it?" he whispered.

Hunter kissed everywhere apart from where she wanted it most.

"Screw you Hunter. You're such a tease!"

He grinned, his hair flopping over his eyes as he looked up at her.

She screamed as his mouth touched her again. Hunter couldn't help the satisfaction that came with giving into what she demanded. The way she quivered. The way she squirmed.

Lucy almost fell over backwards, but he used his free hand to hold her in place.

Holding her against his mouth, he drove her wild till she was lost, lost in her mind.

"Hunter please!" she screamed.

"Wait, Luna," he breathed heavily.

"Hunter!" But it was too late and every muscle in her body tensed.

She moaned his name, her whole body spasming, her leg shaking, and Hunter held her upright.

He then shook his head, stood to his feet, and sighed. "Oh Luna," he said. "What am I going to do with you now?"

"Hunty," she breathed. Hunter caught her before she could fall and ripped the white cover sheet off the bed before he placed her on the bare mattress. "No sleeping yet," he said and kissed her shoulder.

"I'll finish you, and we'll call it a night," Lucy whispered, tired.

"No Luna. We go beyond our limits tonight." He pulled her on top of him after he laid on the mattress. "I'm going to make sure that Alpha doesn't change anything, and that starts with claiming all of you."

Lucy's thighs tightened over his hips and she placed her hands on his chest. "Something tells me you aren't just talking about sex." Hunter's gaze held hers and her mouth twisted till she bit her lip. "Fine," she whispered. "You asked for it then mister."

Hunter grinned and placed his hands over her own. "Show me baby," he said with a look of desire. Lucy still couldn't decide if she hated that annoying endearment.

She nipped sharply at his full lower lip. "Call me baby one more time and I will," she said. It was more of a threat than a challenge.

Hunter picked up on the hostility and raised his eyebrows. She then smiled sweetly and brushed her breast against his chest. Sucking his upper lip into her mouth, she released it with slow pleasure. She swept her tongue between his lips in a brazen kiss that held nothing back.

A growl vibrated in his chest and it made her shiver. "Hmm - do that again," she said, breaking the kiss to gasp in a breath.

His hands slid down, then back up her thighs to close over her bare behind. "What are you doing, Luna?"

But she stole the question with her mouth, raising one hand off the mattress to stroke a hand down his chest. Her thighs clenched around him, and he felt it if his response was any indication.

Squeezing the flesh he'd palmed, he slid his hands down to her upper thighs, played his fingers along the highly sensitive inner faces . . . then slid his hands right back to where they'd been.

"Tease," she whispered.

She sat up straight, her spine curving a little as she palmed her breasts. She saw something in his gaze that made her bury her face in his neck.

His hands still on her bare flesh, his erection rigid, his chest rising and falling in a jagged rhythm.

Shifting, he rearranged her with possessive hands until she lay on her back, with him braced on one elbow above her. Lifting his hand, Hunter took the one she had on his shoulder and pressed a kiss to her palm. Her heart twisted sharply inside her chest, her heart beating a little faster.

He kissed her. Hard. Hot. Exquisite.

A nip to her lower lip. Another to the curve of her neck and shoulder as he used his weight to press her down into the mattress. She pushed him back in a shocking turn of events.

He sprawled backwards onto the mattress, spreading his legs to give her room as she came to kneel in between. She bent her head, and—holding searing eye contact—pressed her lips to the very top of his groin, closely above what was pulsing with desire in his pants.

Groaning, he clenched his hand in her hair and tugged her up for a kiss. "Behave," he growled before he claimed her mouth.

"How indecorous of me," she mocked in a funny voice. Her smile was full of pure sensual temptation as she reached down again but he caught her wrist. His grip like iron.

She put her hands on his thighs, her gaze on his erection. "I want to..." she began, but he reached down and pulled her up again.

The damp heat of her stroked over his abdomen and he had to grit his teeth to keep from blowing. "I get to taste you again." He squeezed her hips.

She was straddling him, her knees on either side of his chest before he urged her higher, her eyes widened as she panicked. "Like this?" she gasped.

Lucy's spine arched at the first touch and she realized that the man that had her in a steely grip, would not allow her to wriggle away. The pleasure was excruciating. Her inner wolf pushed forward this time. Out of the blue, it emerged and her claws sliced out of her skin. She fought to pull them back in, failed. It only took a few sensual caresses to have her body riding a near-painful edge.

"Please," she groaned, "No more."

He let her escape with one more lick. His eyes were pure wolf. "Fine, but next time I'm not going to ease up," he said in a voice gone husky and deep and in no way human.

Sliding down his amazing body, she brushed herself against the velvet steel of his arousal. Hunter's abdomen was taut as rock under her palms, the pulsing bulge in his pants even more so.

Her body too hot, too needy. She groaned, "Now. I can't take it anymore."

Lucy pushed herself up on her knees, hovering above his length that jutted out proud and stiff. She bit her lip before the hunger consumed her and she sheathed his erection. Sliding down, she cried out, "God!" Her entire body became a live wire. "You weren't like this before," she muttered. "That's not possible."

Hunter's mouth contorted into a cheeky smile. "Growing everyday, Luna," he whispered.

Lucy began to move, grinding rather than bouncing, and Hunter's hands came to rest on her hips. She smacked them away. "Hands off, baby," she whispered, cheekily. Her gaze barely focussing on him.

His hands tightened on her hips anyway, not listening to her. His wolf took over, pushing him over the edge, and then he was flipping her so she lay beneath him, her legs spread wide to accommodate his bigger, heavier body.

His skin shimmered with perspiration, and the tension in his muscles had turned them hard and taut. But though he nudged at her with the blunt head of his erection, the shaft pushing eagerly at the entrance to her body, he stopped long enough to give her a wet, open mouthed kiss that was all licks and little bites, tender and affectionate and so utterly Hunter.

And then, as her body arched up against his, he thrust into her in a single hard push.

Her scream fell into his mouth, her fingers clenching on his biceps and she felt her body tense.  
Neither of them moved for a few seconds. She could feel his heart pounding beneath her palms, and it echoed the frantic pace of her own. Realizing her claws were out just a tiny bit, just enough to blood him, she went to pull them back.

He bit her lower jaw, and muttered, "I like it."

"Is this what you want? To get rough?" she whispered.

He didn't answer, his entire body trembling with the effort it was obviously taking for him not to pound into her.

"Hunter," she whispered, nipping at his ear. "I'm not fragile. It's okay."

Wolf-copper eyes met hers, nothing of humanity in them. The golden ring crisp and bright outshone the brown of his eyes. "No, you're mine." Gripping her hip with one hand, he braced himself over her with the other, and then he rode her.

Clawing at his back, she lifted her hips to meet his strokes, but his rhythm was too aggressive, and her body was already tightening for the next orgasm.

It was impossible to stop the movements of her hips now. Her tight heat claiming and releasing his in an abandoned sexual dance that drove him impossibly deeper.

Somewhere in between, she realized the fingers of his free hand were locked with hers as it lay palm up beside her head.

The tension built inside her until she could take no more. Agonizing. Tighter. Hotter.

She screamed her passion, her pleasure and she felt like she could fly. Too high in fact. She barely noticed, but Hunter let go too. Falling into her, he let go, releasing inside.

"Hunty," she panted, out of breath.

Rubbing her cheek against the side of his head, she ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his nape. Stirring a little, he relaxed even more heavily on top of her as he'd fallen into an almost dazed state.

With a lot of muscle, he was heavy, but she wasn't fragile — and there was something to be said for being covered by the hot blanket of a sated male werewolf. It was quite nice actually.

She felt so safe with his strength and love. "Don't get too settled," he whispered. "Give me a minute and we go again."

Lucy looked at him shocked.

"When I said I was going to claim you body and soul tonight, I meant it."

* * *

Zoey couldn't help contain her glee. "Thanks Rosita," she said with a smile.

Logan looked at Zoey with an eyebrow cocked as Zoey threw the phone on her lap.

"What?" Zoey muttered.

"What's with the grin?" Logan asked.

"You owe me fifty bucks," she replied.

"You're joking."

Zoey shook her head. "Nope! Rosita said they were all over each other and disappeared into their apartment. Loud noises heard minutes if not seconds later. So pay up."

"I never agreed to that bet. You just said bet you fifty bucks they'll screw within minutes of getting home."

"And you said that's unlikely, so technically you took the bet."

Logan groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. "Fine, put me down for owing you then."

Zoey bit her lip, still amused.

"Seriously though. Minutes after the got home?" Logan shook his head in disbelief.

"It's young love. Well no. Actually it's a lot more than that. I kind of had that with William. Couldn't keep our hands off each other and it wasn't because of some need have sex, it was being addicted to him."

Logan nodded his head. "I think this is the first time you've mentioned something like this."

"What can I say, I'm a private person."

"Private? You're a very crude, abrupt and outgoing person, Zoey. Shyness doesn't come to mind when I think of you."

"Oh Logan, silly thing. It's a facade, deary," she said like an elderly. "I may seem like a lot of things on the outside but on the inside, I'm as fragile as everyone else if not more."

"Oh-"

"And if you ever repeat that I will make sure you never breathe again. Understood?"

Logan suddenly frowned and then nodded.

She smiled again. "Good. Now, I'm starving. Be a dear and please fetch me non-hospital food. Consider it part of your debt repayments."

Logan scoffed and stood to his feet. "Never change, Zoey," he said as he left.

* * *

"How's Zoey?" Jake asked. I raised my eyebrows before I unlocked my ankles then crossed them again the other way. Jake sat down beside me, on the bench outside Zoey's room. The look I gave him must have said a lot. He muttered, "Or would it be fitting to say, how's everyone who visited her today?"

A smile tugged at my lips and I licked my upper lip before biting the bottom one. "Fine," I said. "I think she's managed to mess with just about everyone since she woke up."

Jake smiled too as I leaned into his side, laying my head on his shoulder. "I wanna keep her here," Jake said quietly.

"I thought Hunter was Alpha?" I smirked at him. "Having trouble letting go?"

"Those babies...she means everything and I just -"

My grin dropped and a shudder of sadness rolled over me. "I know. It's the last we have of him. We won't lose her, Jake." I stroked his arm.

Jake shook his head. "I'm gonna make sure she stays here under strict surveillance."

"No, Jake. You can't."

"Why the fuck not?" he growled.

"That's Hunter's call now. Besides, this is a human hospital. They won't take orders. They said she could home and they won't keep her any longer than they have too."

Jake's wolf growled within.

"I know you're scared, Jake. She'll be fine. She's a warrior. It's why she carries your grandchildren and no one else. William wouldn't choose someone who is weak. She'll be fine."

"No-"

"Fine, then Hunter's word stands. You can't overrule that anymore."

"The hell I can't. Where is he?"

"Uh, well…"

* * *

"Hunter!" Lucy cried out. Lucy collapsed onto the mattress. Her muscles were now exhausted and she was having trouble seeing anything outside her own little world of bliss.

"Luna." Hunter ran his mouth with a feather-light touch over the back of her shoulder as he cuddled her from behind.

"No more," she whispered. "I believe you."

Hunter chuckled, his hand skating down her hip. "You sure? You said that about two rounds ago too."

"Yes," she said. "There will be no one better than you. You've proved that," she said softly. Her lids drooping, her head heavy, she was beyond tired.

"You sure about that? Do you need me to prove it to you again?" he said softly. His hand brushed back up her body.

"You touch me again and I might be pushed to violence," she muttered. "I need a nap and I will kill for one."

"Even me?" he whispered.

"At this point, yes."

Hunter laughed and tucked her up tighter against his body. He held her as she fell off to sleep within seconds of her closing her eyes and he couldn't help but smile. She seemed so small in his arms and yet, she was dangerous. She could wipe out an army with energy to spare...and he'd worn her out.

The wolf curled up his spine, the possessive nature something Hunter had a hard time with but now it was just easier to embrace rather than fight it. Hell, if he had this outlet every night, this Alpha thing might not be half as bad. As long as he had Lucy, he would be okay. He'd be okay.

Hunter glanced around, his arm falling asleep and his nose twitched. Settling into the naked mattress, he closed his eyes for an easy rest.

It was disturbed. Howls filled his ears, though his instincts had already kicked in and woken him up.

Lucy still lay in his arms, yet she had not woken. She stirred but did not wake.

Hunter grabbed his pants as his feet hit the floor. He was out of the house in record time, trying to find the closest person.

"What's going on?" he asked. A young woman who was in the junior's squadron seemed worried, panicked and unnerved. Hunter grasped her arms. "Calm down. Where's the fire?"

The woman shook her head. "I don't know who it is. People are running around like a chicken without their head cut off and they-"

"Maria! Tell me what the threat is!"

"Shadow people came out of the woods and they are at the gates. They can't seem to get through but no one knows how to deal with it. Jake isn't here"

Hunter felt a knot in his chest and a bubble rise in his throat. He gritted his teeth. "No, but I am and here's what we are going to do."

* * *

Lucy woke up to the sun setting and since they lived deep in the forest, it got gloomy real fast. "Shit," she muttered as she sat up and noticed Hunter was gone. She almost jumped out of her skin when the wind whistled hard outside.

Violently, her stomach took a sudden turn for the worse and almost did a backflip. Her hand flew to her mouth. Running as fast as she could, she fled to the nearest bathroom on the second floor and threw up her entire stomach contents. It wasn't pretty. The taste of bile in her mouth made her want to puke again.

"Yuck," she groaned as her body collapsed against the wall, and she sat on the cold, marble floor.

Lucy felt overheated, to the point she wanted to strip as she felt suffocated. Instead, she pressed her palm to her forehead and swore.

Pushing herself to her feet, she clung to the sink and used it to support her weight. Her limbs were heavy and her muscles felt overused. Inside, her muscles were sore and while they might have made her smile any other moment, right now she felt like she was dying.

She splashed water on her face, over and over again until she felt like she was cooling down. "What the hell," she groaned. "This ain't right," she whispered and ran a hand over her face. There was no towel as this home was bare so tried to dry the drops off with her hands.

Glancing up at her reflection in the mirror above the sink, a purple shadow emerged behind her and her eyes widened. Then like a horror film, the smoke turned into a person.

She screamed.

* * *

Hunter was full-on wolf, beyond pissed and had twenty wolves at his back as he left the compound to confront these intruders. Though immediately there wasn't many as he'd first thought.

Only three stood before him and they didn't seem to be on the offence. "Hello dear. I've come to make peace," the woman said.

Hunter snarled, his wolf tensed. Every instinct screamed no. The mental voices of his Pack said the same. Don't trust the bitch.

Reluctantly, he transformed back but told everyone else to stay the same.

"Is that it?" he growled.

The woman's smiled got larger. "Why we never meant to start a war. We just seek to do our work."

"Your work?" he growled. "Your work tried to kill my girl!" he roared. His voice was anything but human. The man had taken a back seat to his wolf and now a beast with human skin stood metres away from the very people he was seconds from murdering.

"Let's just call it a mistake. We only seek to bring the world into the light."

"And yet you come from shadows."

The woman seemed taken back but did not stumble. "Yes, there can't be light without darkness."

"Then you're a hypocrite. Ridding the world of so-called evil while remaining the very thing you despise. A mutant."

The woman almost let her anger seep through onto her face and her lips tightened until it was a thin line. "Fighting fire with fire."

"No. It's just one evil bitch trying to be rid of the evil she's so ashamed of. Sorry to tell you this, but one day there will be only one monster left. After everything is gone. It's just you. The one monster you wanted to be rid of in the first place. You bitch."

"How fucking dare you!"

"I'm not in the mood for games. Get off our land before I make a rug out of you."

A scream hurtled through the air and Hunter's eyes bulged as he flipped around back to the sound. "Lucy," he gasped.

The woman laughed. "Time to go," she said and then vanished into a puff of smoke, it drifting back through the trees.

Hunter only glanced back for a moment, watching her leave before he yelled at everyone and took off towards the cry of help. "Lock up the compound!"

Hunter wasted no time, wolves surrounded him, like a shield as he ran. His heart beating fast, he ignored the burn in his throat, in his lungs and almost kicked down the door of his new house. "Lucy!" he called out.

A barstool had been knocked over but the house was also bare so he tried not to let that be a bad sign.  
Though the further he got into the house and the longer she didn't respond, his heart got a little tighter, his lungs squeezing tighter and his chest heaved harder.

"Lucy!"

He pushed open every door, searching the house, room after room after room...and nothing.

"Baby!" he cried out. "Lucy!"

Tears started stinging his eyes as he panicked. "Lucy!"

He collapsed to his knees, his hands locked in his hair. People outside the house flinched as they heard his loud, pain-filled yell.

_To be continued..._


	47. Panic! At the Fortress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

Hunter felt like his bones were no longer strong enough to hold him up. It felt like no air could get to his lungs. It should feel about normal to him that Lucy was missing, but usually, it was by her own design...she had never been kidnapped.

He could feel his muscles tense up, almost refusing to budge as he forced himself to walk out the front door. Out to where people awaited and stared at him like he was a monster. Hell, he felt like a monster with the way he'd failed her. He failed to keep her safe one day into leadership.

Hunter's body quivered, his mind a mess, he glanced up outwards towards his small crowd of people and paused. It felt like he had iron in his lungs. It burned, it hurt and he couldn't take a deep breath in.

"She's-"

That was when Jake pulled up in his jeep and everyone turned in unison looking down towards the familiar smell. Hunter's feet automatically headed towards him, though he was quite far away, it still didn't feel like enough to time to come up with something to say. Sorry, I lost your daughter? No, I'm sorry I failed you and her.

Jake looked up just as Hunter came into view and frowned. No Lucy hung on his arm and he looked like he'd seen puppies murdered.

"Hunter, what's up?"

Hunter stopped short. Still metres between them, he felt like he could get no closer.

"Sir," he whispered. No other words came and Jake felt like the temperature in the camp drop to freezing.

"What happened?"

"Tell me what to do. You should have never let me lead."

"What happened!" Jake growled again.

"She's gone. The fucking Maji came back, and while I was dealing with them I heard her scream, next thing I know she's gone."

Jake felt the air leave his lungs in one big go but didn't get mad...at Hunter. He was pissed at everything else though.

"Hunter," he muttered and took the steps necessary to get to him. "This is where you prove to not only me but yourself that you are Alpha. You don't have time to freeze, you use your resources and you find your girl."

Hunter glanced up at Jake and felt shocked. He'd never in a million years guessed he'd say those words.

"You took an oath, Hunter. You told me you'd protect her, and that's what you're going to do. You step up now."

Hunter nodded and felt almost empowered by Jake's words. Yes, she was his girl and he'd promised her he'd never let anything happen to her. He needed to step up and find her. Like right fucking now.

"Full search team," Hunter barked to people standing behind him. "I want squadron A…"

Jake crossed his arms and nodded. He studied Hunter's response giving orders before he too joined the search party and departed with them.

Hunter took a deep breath as people listened. They obeyed orders and went as directed. He didn't have time to feel a power trip as hundreds of wolves geared up and left through the main gate behind him. No, his mind was solely on getting her back.

Mason (aka Tyler) came up beside him and hung his head low. Hunter noticed me arrive with a few men in tow.

Jake and I took separate jeeps, bringing back several members. I had brought back Zoey with me as well as the doctors had discharged her. From the tone of the camp and the way I had to dodge hitting heaps of wolves pile out of the gates all at once, something was wrong.

"What's happening?" I asked as I jumped out. Logan followed behind with Zoey and another junior, named Miles. Miles seemed to be a quiet friend of Hunter's that never caused trouble and stayed out of the way. The exact opposite of Mason.

Hunter took in a deep breath before explaining. I almost lost my mind when he described my child was missing...again!

"I shouldn't have named her Lucy. Wander or Missy would have been more appropriate."

Zoey came up behind me with Logan helping her - for some reason she let him. Zoey didn't let anyone help her. "She's missing?" she said quietly. "Do you need help?"

Everyone looked at Zoey with an annoyed, frustrated look. "No, Zoey. You stay here. Logan, could you make sure she stays put?" Hunter asked.

Logan nodded and almost dragged her back to her house to babysit her.

Hunter turned his attention back to us. "Miles, can you help me search?"

"Of course. Where do you want me?"

"My squad. We head out in five."

Miles nodded before dashing back to the jeep for his stuff.

I threw my hands up. "What about me, Alpha? Where do you want me?"

"I wouldn't dream of giving you orders, Miss Black. You can do whatever you deem is necessary to find her," Hunter said.

I smiled. "Flattery will get you everywhere, darling." I got real close to him and whispered, "Don't worry. We'll find her." I gave him a small hug before I took off sprinting.

Mason turned his attention back to Hunter still seeming a bit miffed. He worried that Hunter would not trust him enough to help...

"Can I trust you?" Hunter asked.

Mason nodded. "I'll always have your back, Hunter. I learnt my lesson."

"Then you're in my squad too. Do me a favour and go tell my dad to keep the base tight. I don't want to be caught off guard as if this is some sort of trap. Meet back here as soon as possible."

Hunter watched Mason run off quickly before taking in another deep breath to calm his nerves. He hoped that she was okay. He could hear the loud static in his head that told him she was still alive, but that didn't mean she wasn't hurt.

His hands clenched over and over again as he waited patiently for his squad to round up. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lucy felt like her head weighed a hundred pounds and struggled to sit up. She did not recognise her surroundings at all. Even when her blurry vision cleared up the scene was not nice.

A man with a weird leather get up was sitting on a log off to the side of her. Something told her he was guarding her. He had a weird scar under his chin and his appearance made her feel scared more than the knife he was sharpening.

"So what is this?" Lucy croaked. "Some sort of early birthday party?"

The man did not stir. He did not even respond.

"Cool," Lucy grunted as she forced herself up into a sitting position. Her surroundings became even gloomier as she realised she was in some sort of underground cave.

The walls went up and like a bowl and the entrance looked to be a hole in the roof. A huge gaping hole that she could not reach with two of her stacked on top of each other. The cave had little deposits, tunnels that seemed pitch black and that didn't assure her of another way out.

"Uh, so I don't mean to be rude but you might want to get another decorator because this place is dark and gloomy. Not so light and open spaced with what you have."

The man turned his head, but not his body and snarled at her over his shoulder.

"Ooorr...you know that could have been the intention. If so, then it's great." She grimaced and made a weird sound as she dodged his gaze.

"Robin," a woman said as she approached them.

"Robin? Your name is Robin?" Lucy burst out laughing. "You look like that and your name is fricken, Robin! Snuggles would have been just as good!" Lucy couldn't take him seriously now and couldn't stop her laughter. "Does that mean you're Batman?" Lucy laughed at the woman.

Out of breath and rolling over because her stomach hurt, Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes. The woman before her smirked, unkindly. She was old but strong in the way she held herself. She was slightly amused by Lucy's lack of manners. The man, however, he had a face made for murder and was snarling.

"Can I kill the little one now?" his voice was heavy and almost sounded Russian.

"No. The ceremony isn't ready yet, but I need you to take her to Mara and Jaune for preparation."

The man suddenly reached forward, almost blocking out all the light as he towered over her big and tall. He grabbed Lucy's wrist and she gasped. "I am a lady!" she scolded. "Unhand me, sir!"

"This one's got a mouth," Robin said.

The woman smiled. "She gets it from her mother. Go."

"Made in the US or maybe Canada," Lucy said. "Mum never clarified the details. The line is blurry on that one." She nudged Robin with a smirk. Desperate not to let her fear show. "This guy gets it." Robin was not pleased and yanked her along. Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You could just ask politely. You could give me a tour. You know, windows, doors. Any features of escape would be a sweet feature," she said.

"Shut it, or I break you in half." He tugged her so hard by her wrist that she almost fell over.

"Hey buddy, listen here. I've been playing nice for your sake but if you're going to be mean then-"

"Enough. Shut it!" he roared, closing in on her.

"Uh, uh, uh!" she scolded, wagging her finger at him. "Your mommy said I'm special. I'm for the ceremony or whatever so you can't kill me."

"She is not my mother, and she said I couldn't kill you. She said nothing about breaking a few bones," he snarled.

"She's your mommy," Lucy said definitively and with a smirk. "And if you were going to hurt me you would have done it already."

The man turned around to grab her but was stunned by her cheeky smile. Abruptly, he felt his wrist snap and he cried out. "I warned you," she said. "I'm not yours to manhandle, Robin. Hurry back to the Bat-cave now."

"What!" he yelled.

"Maybe you should worry about your own fragile bones before threatening to break mine."

Two other men came up behind her and took an arm each, restraining her further.

"Hey Robin, see this! These gentlemen take my arm. Maybe you should take a lesson from them!" she shouted as they dragged her away down the tunnel, leaving him crumpled on the floor.

"Well you are just a lot of trouble, aren't you?" the woman said as she emerged behind her.

"Thanks, it takes work, but I practice every day," Lucy said.

"I see you're just like your mother. Using comedy as a way to mask your fear."

"And insecurities. But hey, what can you do?" she shrugged.

The woman shook her head before they reached the room they were approaching. There was another skylight/hole in ceiling off to the side and it was much smaller. About the size of an extra large pizza. It lit up enough of the room, and Lucy could see there was a tub built into stone - like a weird hot pool.

"Ooh. A hot pool, just for me? You shouldn't have. Guys," she pretended to cry, "thanks so much.

"Enough," the woman said. "Mara, get her ready."

The men turned around and stationed themselves at the entrance to the room - guarding her escape. Damn them being so clever.

Mara with her weirdly cold hands started to undress her. "Hey," Lucy muttered. "You could at least buy me dinner first."

The woman worked silently. She seemed young - working under orders. Her hair was black and straight. She wore something that reminded Lucy of Native American clothing. They all seemed to, except the guards, who wore weird, black leather.

"So how did you get a hot pool here? There some sort of volcanic activity I don't know about?" Lucy asked.

"Clever," the old, woman said. She sat down on the edge of the hot pool. "Trying to figure out where you are."

"Well, I was thinking about setting up real estate in caves one day. Hot pools are a great feature."

"Do you ever shut up?" the woman said. Her scowl tightened the wrinkles on her face and she pulled the cloak around her tighter.

"No. Unfortunately, when someone kidnaps me I tend to get a little curious. Just a weird feeling in general and I want to know who the hell took me. Just me, you know?"

"Love, you are the most annoying person I've met."

"Thank you. All though I think you just broke my mother's heart. She likes being known as that."

"Yes, your mother. We'll deal with her next," the woman said.

Lucy's face dropped its smirk. The cocky arrogance flew out the window and was replaced with seething anger.

"You touch my mother and-"

"And what? You'll kill me? Love, you'll be long dead before then."

Lucy bowed her head, her stomach dropping. "It's funny you think that, but I'll humour you. Oh no, please don't kill me," Lucy said sarcastically.

The woman's nose twitched.

"Okay, well if I'm sure to die then it's no biggie to tell me who you are," Lucy pointed out.

"Point taken. My name is Angeline. I am of the Maji. The leader, which was passed down from my deceased father."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Lucy said, solemnly. 

Angeline seemed taken back by Lucy's sincere compassion.

"Yes, well, we serve a higher purpose. We cleanse the earth of abominations. Mixed breeds like you."

"Mixed breeds? Don't you turn to smoke? That's not a human trick."

"We have our abilities, yes."

"So you're mixed yourselves?" Lucy pushed.

Angeline seemed annoyed. "I guess you could say that, but we are making the world safer with our abilities, not killing humans."

"Do you think I've killed humans? That my mother has? Just a head's up, we haven't. If you haven't noticed we kind of protect them when we can."

"Doesn't mean you won't."

"Doesn't what? You are willing to kill innocent beings that haven't harmed any human because of a slim chance we might? The percentage of humans killing each other on accident is more than the slight chance of us swiping at them. Seriously, you guys are freaking twisted. You guys are mutated just like us and yet you sit on your high horse judging those who you do not know."

The woman was not deterred. "It has been our way of life for centuries and it won't change."

"Then I'm warning you now, you're going to have a hard time finding friends on the playground. Just because your dad was like that doesn't mean you have to be."

"It's tradition and I believe in purifying the world."

"Then start with yourself. Not us. We haven't done anything. We've saved more than we've killed."

"So you have killed?"

"Vampires. People who came to hurt us with the intention of murder. Yes. Not humans by the furthest stretch of the imagination."

The woman still seemed displeased. "Yes, it was rather disappointing." She spoke as if she was there.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy's voice stumbled. Her voice unsure.

The woman, Angeline, stood to her feet once more. Lucy was now naked and holding her hands in all the places to cover her privates.

"We planted the seed. With a little persuasion, that Derek fellow seemed pleased," Angeline said.

"You started this!" Lucy choked. 

"How else did you think that boy found you? I mean your compound isn't easy to find."

"The question is how did you find us?" Lucy yelled.

"We roam these woods. One day, one of our scouts drifted too far onto your land, got sliced for his trouble and didn't even get to change back. Poor thing."

"That was one of yours?"

"Yes, and it was a hideous beast that got him. A huge, black beast that sliced him and ran like a coward."

"And how would you know?" Lucy pointed out.

"Because his son was in the bushes that day. The one you mock. Robin."

"Seriously? Who names a kid like that Robin? I mean he looks more like he should be named death."

Angeline scowled. "You have no sympathy for his father's death."

"Not when on our land. Once you step over that line without permission, you are an enemy."

Angeline scoffed, holding her cloak tight. "Arrogant. What came after that day was revenge. Avenging our own. Our keepers placed traps and years went by with nothing. This beast was uncaught for too long. However, the trap did eventually spring, when it was somehow double it's size as if it had grown. There was blood everywhere and yet he was freed . . . and lived."

Lucy remembered her brother's foot caught in that huge, monstrous trap. "Oh my god," she whispered under her breath.

The woman did not seem to be listening. "We are always watching our traps, you know? Our keepers saw something that day. Something remarkable. Indescribable."

"You bitch!" Lucy yelled.

"It was you, Lucy. You healed him. You healed that beast and ever since we've been watching your little fortress in the mountains. Just waiting."

"You trapped my brother!" Lucy growled. Her mind skipped over the events of everything bad happening. Hell, she wouldn't even be surprised if the Maji had something to do with Zoey's uncle too. "You called the attack of Derek's gang on us? You got my brother killed!" Lucy almost screamed. "Were you involved with Mike as well?"

"One less mutant to worry about. Your brother was a horrible abomination. Just like you. We knew you were hiding that abomination inside. We knew and were right."

"Did you try to get Mike to kill me?" Lucy repeated.

"You are an abomination."

"Did you try to get MIke to murder me?" Lucy screamed at her.

Angeline smiled. "It's not hard to get people to see the truth about you lot."

"So everything shit is because of you? You've caused so much misery. So much pain!"

"Abominations don't deserve pity."

Lucy launched at her, the young woman behind her thrown back. Lucy couldn't change for some reason though - her body refusing to shift.

"Sorry, dear," Angeline said as she struggled to get out of Lucy's grasp. "Your powers won't work while under the little potion we've got you on."

Lucy screamed, her fingernails scraping Angeline's face as the guards dragged her back. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"No, dear. You won't," she said smugly.

The guards dragged Lucy into the bath, dunking her underneath. "I'm going to make sure your pathetic race is wiped out!"

"What a human loving thing to say!" Angeline scowled sarcastically.

"You aren't human. You're a monster. You're psychotic and I will put you in your place. Just you wait! I will avenge him!"

"If you say so." Angeline turned around to leave.

Lucy's anger bubbled over, her healing accelerated and burned off whatever was in her system slowly. The water around her bubbled and the guards didn't know how to react. Lucy pulled, jerked the men by the arm into the pool and was electrocuted by the current she emitted.

She nearly floated out of the pool. Her elements surrounding her. She'd never felt so attuned to them now that her wolf was suppressed and sleeping.

Lucy smiled as she hovered an inch off the ground, her hands splayed out with an angry smile on her face. "Oh, I say so, bitch."

* * *

Hunter felt his neck tighten and his head felt two times smaller. He was about five minutes away from camp and no one knew where to start. The Maji had an outpost but no one knew where their camp was which made it all the more frustrating.

The static in his head remained strong and kept as his driving force. Pulling out all the stops, the Pack cleared their territory and found nothing. Not that he expected any less.

"Nothing, man," Mason said as he approached.

He turned to see Miles, kicking up the dust beneath his feet as he stood behind Maria. He followed her around like a puppy and it was becoming obvious. Yet she remained in the dark. She wasn't the same after William attacked her, nor after he died. Miles reminded him of when he was younger. The way he followed Lucy around. The way he'd track her, which would be creepy in the human world.

Watching Miles an idea struck him. "Mason. Stealth mission. You've got the nose for that. Track one of the Maji and we follow them."

"Of course."

Mason phased before running off and Hunter took a moment to talk to Miles. "Hey man," he said.

Miles tore his eyes off Maria and shrugged shyly. "Hey."

"Just talk to her."

"I can't. I don't want to pester her."

"You're never going to know if you don't try." He patted Miles on the shoulder before transitioning himself.

* * *

Lucy felt the wind knock out of her as someone tackled her from behind. She hadn't thought of the younger woman she'd knocked back earlier being a problem.

New guards arrived to grab her and Angeline was now trying to mask her fear. "Told you, love. We don't die."

The guards kicked her hard to the ground, beating her within an inch of her life. She huddled drawing her legs in to protect her vital organs.

"Fuck you!" she coughed.

"Lock her up. Fuck the prep, we do it at dawn," Angeline said.

Lucy couldn't believe the way her head felt like it was going to fall off. Her whole body felt damaged. Huddling in a little cell that was guarded, she held back any tears because it showed weakness.

"Hunter," she whispered. "I need you."

Her fingers twitched and she pulled her legs in close. Protecting herself in a way that was instinctual.

Like the faintest of radio signals, she heard Hunter's voice. It felt magnetic though it was weak.

Standing to her feet, she stumbled and collapsed again. Her body was not coping. Closing her eyes instead as she sat on her tush, she focused on Hunter's face; whispering to him.

"I don't know where I am. I don't know how to get out of here. Please find me. Please, I'm scared."

Hunter abruptly stopped mid run and Miles crashed into the back of him. Both wolves growling as they got up, Hunter didn't let it deter him from what he'd heard.

_Lucy? Is that you?_

_Please find me. I'm scared._

_I will. I'll find you. What do you see?_

_Underground cave. No exits that I can see. Just a giant hole in the top of the cave, metres too high. Too many guards. Can't get out._

_I'll be there, Luna. I'll find you. I promise._

Hunter started barking orders for underground caves. Over the Pack telekinetic line, Nicholas piped up.

_I know where some underground caves are. Yeah, some Maji does rituals out there._

_Out where?_

_Well, it's about two hours from here._

Hunter's blood almost froze.  _Doesn't matter. Just show me where. Now._

The whole Pack ran faster than they've ever run before. Pushing themselves beyond their limits, Miles caught onto a scent unlike the rest and followed it, helping them all keep in the right direction. Under an hour they were there. It was impressive time indeed.

Hunter gave out orders. With stark words but with a calm demeanour, he made sure a perimeter was set before having several groups take out each section of guards. Jake's group leading the charge.

_Alright, my team will on the charge as well._

_And Lucy?_

Hunter growled.  _She's mine._

* * *

Lucy heard a commotion outside and sat up straight. She heard terrified screams and battle cries as Maji members left to fight the invaders. An explosion sounded out. Rubble came down into the cave and wolves ran down the steep slope. The whole cave was now cloudy with dust.

"What's going on?" Lucy said.

"Quiet!" one of the guards said.

Suddenly Angeline emerged. "Grab her. They've come for her."

Lucy smiled. "Told you, you should have worn the brown pants. My Hunty's coming for you."

Angeline snarled and the men grabbed Lucy; dragging her down a tunnel she hadn't seen before.

Deeper into the darkness, she felt more worried that she wouldn't be found and she was too weak to fight. Screams got louder behind her and the guards stop pulling her along and started dragging her so her feet left the ground.

"Go. I'll lock this," Angeline said to her men. She waved them away frantically.

Angeline locked a heavy wooden door as they now seemed to be in some sort of mine shaft. "Go!" she screamed at her dumb guards.

Only moments after the door locked Lucy laughed. Angeline turned to face her, her scowl only lit by the small candle she held.

"You're so fucked," Lucy said.

There was a loud bang on the door that made Angeline jump. She tried to hide her fear and just smirked. "They can't get through."

The door burst open, splintering into several pieces and a large, pissed off male walked through the dust. All his hard edges lit by the dropped candle. His shadow was cast bigger than he was. He was terrifying to look at for everyone but Lucy.

"Bye, bye," Lucy said.

Angeline screamed as Hunter pounced on her, phased into his wolf and ripped her face off so violently that Lucy looked away, disgusted.

The guards still tried to drag her back but were scared and pathetic, stumbling over themselves.

Hunter panted as he changed back. Gorgeously nude, he stood before Lucy in the darkness.

"Hey, babe. Sorry, I'm late," he said.

Lucy smiled as Hunter got closer and she took the moment to poke one of her guards in the eye as Hunter ran to help. The guard screamed, holding his face while the other tried to restrain her.

Hunter straight up cold socked the guard holding her in the face. The guy dropped like a log.

"Hunter," she whispered and jumped into his arms.

"If we weren't in immediate danger…" he said looking at her with admiration. "God, the things I'm going to do to you later."

Lucy bit her lip as the guard holding his face seemed disgusted and frightened at the same time. He stumbled back when a growl rumbled in Hunter's chest.

Hunter stared daggers at the guy. "Hold on." Hunter dropped her to her feet and grabbed the guy.

"Don't look, Luna," he said before he smashed the guy's face into the wall.

Lucy didn't look. She kept her gaze on her twiddling fingers and Hunter became very violent. Letting out all that anger he had bottled up, he destroyed the guard till there was nothing left of his face. It was probably best Lucy never saw that sort of violence from Hunter.

When his hands came to rest on her waist, she bit her lip.

"Let's go home, Luna."

Hunter picked her up in a cradle and walked through the darkness towards the screams that were dying down. By the time Hunter emerged with Lucy, wolves only remained and they howled their joy towards the night sky.

Jake emerged, naked but unashamed, from the crowd of wolves and sighed relief as he pulled them close for a hug.

It would have been awkward to the outsiders, yes. To the Pack, this was family.

* * *

Lucy had a hard time peeling Hunter off of her. Every moment since she left that god awful cave, Hunter hadn't stopped touching her. He kept a hand on her at all time as if she'd suddenly vanish if he let go.

The Pack had settled in early for the night. The run to find her was exhausting and the pace they came back home, well, it was over three hours so it was nearly dawn by the time they got home.

They'd had dinner together in the great hall though, as thanks from Hunter and Lucy's parents. Hunter was seated with Lucy up the front of the hall, though he did not take Jake's seat. That he would not do.

Lucy held on Hunter the whole night too. Scared in those moments being locked up, she worried she'd never see him again. Looking into those eyes, those brown locks and his beautiful face, there wasn't a day she didn't want to wake up next to him. He was gorgeous inside and out. He moved heaven and earth to find her and save her. God, nothing could slow them down.

Lucy bit her lip as he held her hand tightly all the way back to their apartment. Going to separate beds were never going to happen now. She longed to curl up in his arms but something more urgent came up.

"I need to pee, Hunter," she growled. "Let go!"

Hunter growled disapproval, hung his head and leaned against the wall. "Fine, but five minutes too long and I'll kick down the door."

Lucy rolled her eyes and shut the bathroom door. Lucy then did what she'd been bursting to do for ten minutes. She threw up. This time it wasn't right. She almost screamed. Her eyes bulging. Hunched over the toilet, she threw up blood and felt like her insides were dying. Blood wasn't a sign of health, was it?

"Shit," she muttered.

"Lucy?" Hunter called through the door. "Are you okay?"

"No," she said like she been caught. "I need you to take me to the hospital." She pulled open the door. "Right now."

* * *

Hunter drove like a madman. Desperate and scared, he pulled into the hospital only half an hour later.

Holding her tight, he held her to his side, nearly dragging her in.

"She threw up blood. We need a doctor," Hunter said, slamming his hand down on the desk.

"Please fill out this form, and a nurse will see you shortly," the ER receptionist said.

Hunter growled and slammed the clipboard down. "That's not good enough. Get me a doctor now!"

The woman seemed startled. "Sir, you need to calm down or I'll have to get security."

"Hunter," Lucy said, placing a hand on his chest. "It's okay."

Lucy pulled her and him into nearby seats and filled out the form silently. Well, it would have been silent but Hunter was growling like a dog guarding its toy.

"Hunter, please. Calm down. You're making me nervous," she insisted.

Hunter did not. The moment a nurse arrived he nearly yelled at her. "She's a ten. Her emergency level is a ten!"

"Hunter!" Lucy scolded.

The nurse did some checks, overlooked her clipboard and came back half an hour later to bring her in to see a specialist. It was a long process with heaps of tests that made Hunter even more frantic. Lucy swore she'd never seen him this worked up. It made her very nervous.

Lucy sat on the bed, silently praying it wasn't bad. Her healing wasn't kicking in as well as it usually did. That was what worried her.

"Miss Black, correct?" a man in a white coat said.

"Yes, that's me."

"Right. I'm going to ask you to fill this," he said and handed her a cup.

Hunter who'd been almost pacing glanced at the doctor as if he'd threatened her. "Why?" Hunter asked.

"Sir, please just let me do my job." The doctor looked at Hunter like he was a huge problem -  like Hunter might attack him or like he was a huge pest that needed to be removed. 

"I'll be back in a minute," she said to Hunter as she slipped into the little bathroom off to the side.

After the doctor had his cup back, Hunter started pacing again. "Why would he need urine?" he asked, panicked.

"Well, let's just see," she said. Though she had a sneaking suspicion.

When the doctor returned he seemed happier though it wasn't really in his expression but in his tone. "Miss Black, I notice there is nothing on record. So I'd ask did you know you were pregnant?"

"What? No. Wait, were?"

"And still are. So I extend my congratulations."

Hunter stopped breathing. He must have heard wrong.

"Is it okay?" Lucy whispered.

"Yes, it's fine. I'd like to take a moment to ask you a few questions."

Hunter sat down in the chair before he fell and his face rested in his hands.

"Alone," the doctor said.

"Oh no. He's the father so-"

"And he didn't know about the pregnancy?"

"No," Lucy said.

"Okay, well I'd still like him to leave the room for just a moment."

"I said no." Lucy felt her hands clench at her side. "He stays. Whatever you need to say, say it."

"It's protocol with these types of injuries to ask how you got these injuries."

Lucy suddenly clicked. "And you think he beat me?" she asked.

"I'm simply asking. Some patients won't say anything while their abuser is near."

"No. He saved me, you moron! I was beaten by some other guys and he saved me."

"Did you press charges?"

"Look can you just tell me if my baby's okay so I can go?" Lucy huffed. She crossed her arms and looked over at Hunter as he sat in the guest chair looking like someone had just died in front of him.

"I apologise," the doctor said. "We need to do more tests. It's a miracle with the bruising you have that the baby seems completely unharmed. All your organs are bruised but your womb is pristine. It's amazing really. Like your womb is in some sort of bubble."

"Oh, well that's good. Then I can go."

Lucy ripped the clamp that read her heartbeat off her finger and jumped off the bed. "Let's go," she said taking Hunter's hand.

Hunter followed after her - seeming glad to get out. No doctor or nurse could stop them as they hurried out of the hospital.

Lucy still felt icky, like the feeling after all those scans.

Pulling up short of the jeep, she stopped and looked at Hunter. His face did not resemble anything close to joy. She grabbed his waist, pushed him up against the jeep and smiled relief at him. "It's safe. I kept it safe. It's safe." Her voice was like a whisper. A chant to herself. She'd had her suspicions and hadn't told him or anyone. She hadn't even tested herself, but now it was confirmed. She was having his baby.

Hunter seemed a bit like a ragdoll in her arms but slowly pulled her into his hold. He tucked her head under his chin and tried to breathe. "You're still bruised, maybe we should get the doctors to help...more," he said quietly.

She brushed off the idea. "I'll deal with the rest. Hunter, you're going to be a daddy."

Hunter bit his lip. "Yeah."

_To be continued..._


	48. Nervous Nellies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

Lucy was more than a little miffed as Hunter had barely said a word on the way home. His eyes glued on the road, he'd yet to say how happy he was about their future. How overly excited he was!

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she studied his face. Yep, that mind of his was racing that's for sure.

"Hunter," she said quietly. "Are you okay?"

He managed a chin dip but it didn't ease Lucy's worry at all.

"You're happy about this, right?"

Hunter blinked like he was slowly coming to the realisation of where he was. He flipped his head around to look at her and patted her thigh. "Yes, of course," he said. His voice was clipped, his muscles tensed and yep, Lucy was not convinced in the slightest.

"You're lying."

Hunter's hands clenched back on the wheel. "I just didn't expect this, Luna. Give me some time to process."

"Fine," was all she whispered and turned her body into the door. She leaned her forehead against the glass   
and the blur of trees made her head hurt.

* * *

Jake was something of a mess. His mind not as settled as it should be. The camp was sleeping for the night, the walls well guarded, and his people reasonably happy. Hunter had made him very proud today.

Yet his wolf would not settle. It should be as tired as everyone else but the aggression was reaching boiling point and he did not know why.

"Jake," I muttered. I rolled over to face him, seeing him sitting on the side of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep."

I placed a hand on his back and his muscle twitched beneath it. Cautious in the way I approached, I glided my hand over his shoulder and down his arm. His body responded in a way that spoke trouble. He was unsettled. Driven to unrest by his wolf. "Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, Ness!" he said as he stood to his feet.

I pulled the blankets up to my chest and sat up. I watched his movements, unsure of when to approach. He'd had a few moments like this, and I'd learnt over the years how to deal with him. He didn't understand them but I did.

It was when his wolf was taking over and locking him in the trunk of his mind. While he'd remain human, his mind became feral. Usually, it had to do with some stress he was unaware of. Some unconscious worry that his wolf knew long before him.

I glanced down and wondered whether I should lure him back with...myself. Each time had been different so this wasn't a sort of cure.

I pulled my tank top off and my shorts, so I'd be naked. I'd test to see how he'd react. Jake was not looking my way, so I had to work up those pheromones that he would scent.

I laid down in the bed, watching him carefully as I rubbed my legs together to create friction. I thought of all the hot moments we'd had recently, but it was the magic at the start of our relationship that got the ol' body going. My body slightly overheated, my face flushed, I bit my lip and watched as Jake slowly turned around.

"Ness," he grunted. "What are you doing?"

"You, silly," I whispered back.

His eyes turned black and I narrowed my eyes. There he was. That fucking dictator that ruled over him.

"Come here," I persuaded him.

The body of Jake came at me like a tank and I locked my legs around his waist before pushing him onto his back. Holding him down by his arms, it took a lot of work to stay stable as he bucked to throw me off.

"Now," I growled. "You're going to tell me what's wrong there, wolf or you don't get what you want."

A growl rolled up in his chest.

"I don't care how long it takes. Tell me."

"Something doesn't smell right," he said. His voice was dark and edgy.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I must find out what's wrong."

"You gonna tell Jacob? You gonna let yourself know?"

"We got too much to worry about," it snarled.

I became confused. "Like what?"

"Our girl being pregnant."

His senses must be way off. "Who? Me?"

"Yes," it growled.

"Wait, does Jacob know this either?"

"No. He does not know anything."

"For fuck sakes. I can't be pregnant you stupid wolf! The doctors said I can't."

"We smell it like we did before."

I tensed and sighed, frustrated as I sat back.

"We get what we want now," he said as his hands clenched down on my hips.

"Not quite yet," I growled back at him. The wolf watched me carefully but kept his hold. "Anything else wrong?" I asked.

"Yes," it said after a beat.

"Tell me."

"We don't know yet," it said. "It is almost the same. Confused."

"Confused?"

"Yes, confused. We scent smell elsewhere even when you aren't near."

"Oh, well someone else might be pregnant at camp. One of the juniors could be pregnant-"

"No," the wolf shook its head with a snarl. "One of us."

"One of us? What like our family?"

"Yes," it growled before it pushed up to pull me against him.

"So you think I'm pregnant and someone else in the family is…"

"Yes," it growled.

"But the only other . . . oh hell no."

The wolf's gaze narrowed as he watched me come to the realisation.

"No, Lucy can't be pregnant. She's so young. She's been careful."

"Lucy," the wolf said. The sound tasted weird on its tongue. He wasn't used to names, he was feral, and knew only by Pack and family. It was like talking to someone who barely knew English.

"Your kid," I muttered. "Your pup. She's pregnant?"

The wolf growled. "Pup is pregnant."

"Yes, I can now see why you were upset." I sighed then glanced down at the erection he was pressing into me. "Alright then, if I give you this then you have to let Jake out."

"He is not ready."

"I will beat your ass if you don't."

"He is weak," he growled. "He must not know."

"Fuck you, you mule-headed beast. I make the rules around here and you will obey or else."

The wolf growled at her, trying to challenge her.

"I will not allow any release at all if you don't let him out," I said simply.

Hands clamped down on my hips and he bucked beneath me. Finding his way quickly, he slipped into me, making me cry out.

Sitting like that made it difficult for him to move so it was only minutes before he threw me onto my stomach and took me from behind.

"Easy there, Wolfie. Your girl is pregnant, remember?" I tensed at his tight grip only getting tighter.

I did not believe this bullshit in the slightest. Lucy's pregnancy I could believe. Maybe that's how he got his wires crossed and so he thought I was too. Sadly, I don't think the wolf knew that our miscarriage had made it pretty much impossible to have children again.

No matter how hard he pushed into me my mind was too scattered to focus. I endured because it was necessary and the wolf did not care if I was present in the moment like Jake did.

Somewhere in between, his hand slid over my back, touching me gently. "Nessie," he whispered. I smiled and tried to flip onto my back.

"Not yet," he whispered. "Not in control."

I understood. His wolf was stubborn. This whole thing was confusing to outsiders and it was difficult to explain. People tend to get confused thinking his wolf is like a separate person but he's not. He's more like another personality. His wolf is his subconscious mind, at least that's how I understood it. His wolf understood a lot more before Jake did and when that worry overwhelmed him his wolf came out to take control. Jake was able to call on his transformation whenever, but it wasn't the same as the wolf's mind.

Jake especially seemed to have two mindsets lately where he was one or the other. That worried me and I did worry about Lucy in the same situation. 

It took me years to understand Jake's wolf and while I'm the only one it barely listens to - out of fear - it's not to say I still get what I want out of these little moments of terror. Like having sex with someone whose mind is elsewhere is terrifying. I didn't particularly want it, but I did it for Jake and if you wanted something from his other personality that took over sometimes you had to bargain.

I tried to pull myself back into the moment, clenching my hands on the bedspread as he drove for home but my mind would not ease with the accusation of pregnancy. I couldn't be. It seemed like a cruel joke.

I flipped around, ignoring the orders and complaints and looked him in the eye.

"Are you sure?"

"Of what?" he growled.

"You're sure I'm pregnant?" I asked.

His face contorted and he shook his head violently.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"You're what?" he muttered.

I wrapped myself into his embrace. His hand came around to rest on the small of my back and he tucked his face into my neck, breathing in my scent.

"Jake, I don't care what Mr Wolf says, you think I'm pregnant. You can scent it."

Jake paused and pulled back. "Yes," he said in a low voice. "You smell the same as you did with the kids," he whispered.

"Jake, I can't be though. You know that."

"Maybe that's why I didn't think so, but if my wolf is picking it up then…"

I let out a growl and pushed out of his embrace to fall back on the bed. "No," I groaned.

Jake seemed stuck on what to do before he pulled himself up and hovered over me. "Who said we were done?"

"This is new," I muttered. "You didn't want to touch me with a ten-foot pole last time."

"You're not far along yet. We'll see if I can control my urge to bubble wrap you when the bump shows up," he joked.

I bit my lip and wrapped my legs around his waist, but Jake did not continue.

He pressed his forehead against mine. "I still feel like it's my fault," he whispered.

I pushed myself up onto my elbows. "Jake, things happen. It wasn't your fault. I've told you this."

"We fought that night. We were screaming murder at each other and then you just-"

"You didn't cause the miscarriage, Jake. Sometimes the body just stops."

"But you're perfect, Ness. Your body is made perfect and heals and shit, and it shouldn't have malfunctioned! Not without something causing it to."

I sighed. "Jake, we aren't arguing about this again. If by some fricken miracle I am prego then let's not fight."

Jake nodded his head. "I'm not going to let anything happen this time."

"Whatever," I muttered. "I'm sick of trying to explain it's not your fault."

Jake pulled me underneath him, taking my mouth before slowly easing back in once more. It was the slowest pace imaginable but at least it was progress.

* * *

Hunter pushed open the front door of his new home before gesturing for Lucy to go first. Lucy frowned, still pissed at him but he didn't know how to respond. He felt like his head was still spinning.

"I'll be back," he said, before jumping off the porch instead of taking the stairs.

Lucy watched him go with a near twitch in her eye. She felt so irritated she wanted to scream. Instead, she slammed the front door to shut out the cold. It didn't change the temperature.

She felt a shiver run up her spine and went for the fireplace underneath the TV, that was in the upstairs lounge. The fireplace was electronic because having a real fire in a tree house was kind of a fire hazard.

Once the fireplace was turned on it worked like a thermostat and heated up the whole house.

Lucy ripped off all the white sheets covering the furniture, in a state of letting her anger go. Without all the sheets, it reminded her of her parents' home.

She tucked herself up tight in a single sofa, remembering the movie nights she had with Hunter, William and a few other friends. Those memories made her feel nostalgia and also a little sad. She missed William so much these days and she had a feeling it was going to get worst when his kids were running around.

The house gradually warmed up and Lucy felt herself slowly unravel. Her body slumped in the chair - her feet slipping off the cushion. Her eyes felt heavy till she gave up and let her head fall back.

On the edge of sleep, she heard the front door open and close. Footsteps were quiet as they tracked through the house and passed her.

Her skin felt itchy as the footsteps went upstairs to the bedroom.

Sitting up straight, she glanced behind her and frowned. He did not even say anything.

She slumped back down in her chair, closing her eyes once more and drifted.

She felt hands come around her and she was been taken elsewhere.

Her back hit cold sheets moments later. She vaguely remembered the ruffle of clothing before warmth curled up her spine as a body spooned her from behind.

"I'm sorry, Luna," was all he said before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lucy awoke to a made bed but no Hunter. She vaguely remembered Hunter putting her to bed last night. He must have gone and gotten bedding for a better night sleep because they weren't here before.

She sniffed before she stretched out limbs. This was twice now that she had not woken up next to him in their new home. What was the point of living together again? He wanted this and couldn't even stick around? It wasn't even that late. She noticed an alarm clock on the dresser. It was six in the morning. Hell, if it was this early then how did he beat her out of bed?

Besides that, there was no alarm clock before either. Hunter must have brought them here. Looking around the room there was nothing else so she shrugged.

Lucy realised she still did not have any clothes here in the drawers and had to- she stubbed her toe on a duffel bag at the end of the bed. It was full of her clothes.

She couldn't help the smile that emerged on her face. Was this trying to make up for his weird reaction to her pregnancy, or was he just being his normal, nice self?

Lucy noticed on her way down through the house that all the sheets were gone, not just the ones she removed in the lounge last night. The house had also been dusted. Okay, now that was a bit weird. She hadn't seen Hunter clean anything but dishes in his life. Unless he got someone else to do that.

The house had necessary items. Things she needed like toiletries and such. So Hunter must have gotten up quite early to set all this up.

She walked into the kitchen and paused. There wouldn't be any food yet. She pulled open the fridge to see if it had been turned on yet and it was. It also had a juice carton.

Lucy pursed her lips. Checking the date, it seemed to be new and only a bit missing. Better than nothing.

Her mind ticked over and she pulled the carton from her lips, narrowing her eyes. Hunter.

She put it back and slammed the fridge door. Where was he?

However, just like clockwork, her stomach seemed to flip upside down and she was sprinting to the bathroom.

This was going to be an awful nine months.

* * *

 

_Fuck this!_

I pulled the loose hair off my face and dragged myself up off the ground to lean against the bathroom wall.

"Ness?"

"Go the fuck away!" I growled.

"You sick again?" Jake muttered softly.

"You did this to me!" I scowled at him. "You did, didn't you!"

"I'll get you some meds and juice."

"This isn't like last time. I wasn't this sick last time and it's all your fault," I called out. But he was gone.

I groaned, my head was screaming at me. This sucked so fricken bad.

I reluctantly picked myself up off the ground and flushed the loo before exiting the bathroom altogether. My stomach couldn't decide whether it wanted to be sick or not. I hadn't thought I was pregnant before now because I'd been sick like one every two weeks and deemed that I was eating something my stomach didn't agree with. There was even a witch hunt through foods that didn't make me feel ill. But now I'd been sick like two mornings in a row and was fine after lunch. That kind of screams pregnancy.

I decided to walk it off, though it probably wasn't the best idea. Searching for a pregnant companion, I sought out Zoey but found myself pause outside of Lucy's new home.

I narrowed my gaze, nearly kicking down the door and the house was cleaner than the last time I saw it. Sounds of vile coming up made me queasy and I followed the sound until I saw Lucy hunched over the toilet.

"Looks like I'm not the only one," I muttered.

"Uh," Lucy groaned. "Hey, mom."

"Hi. Sick this morning?"

"Yeah," she groaned.

I bit back my 'me too' and twitched my nose. "Want to talk about anything?"

"Uh," she muttered. "No?"

"Your father doesn't know yet."

Lucy grimaced, knowing the jig was up. "Can we keep it that way for a while? I need to figure this out first."

"Hunter know?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And?" I pushed.

Her face scrunched up as she pressed a hand to her forehead. "And he didn't exactly jump for joy."

"I wonder why?" I muttered.

"It's my fault," she muttered. "I wasn't being careful. I should have gone on that pill or something."

"I thought you were being safe. You promised me you were."

"Well, I was trying to be, at that time, but after Will died I just - I stopped caring about a future and wanted to live in the moment."

"I see."

"Are you mad at me?" she said quietly.

"No," I said. "Just surprised. I thought you guys were an advocate for how to be sexually active and not young parents."

Lucy twitched her nose. "God, I thought I wanted a baby, seeing Zoey pregnant with Will's child but I changed my mind and then got pregnant. So, stupid."

"Well, you have no choice now."

"I know. Just hope it's not alone," she muttered under her breath.

"Why would it be?"

Lucy glanced up at me for the first time since I walked in. "Hunter is kind of freaking out."

* * *

Hunter hit Miles square in the jaw till Miles fell backwards.

Hunter blinked. "Shit," he muttered before he dropped into a crouch. He offered out a hand. "Sorry man."

"All good," Miles muttered and hit away his hand.

Mason came up behind Hunter, sweat dripping off him as he'd come from the track - the track being the definition of a dirt road that went around in a large oval.

"What's going on," Mason said.

"Nothing," Miles said. "I just missed the dodge."

Jake joined them as well. "You all good, Hunter?"

"I'm fine. I just lost focus," he muttered.

"Keep it in check," Jake warned, nearly glaring at him.

Hunter noticed the juice and medication bottle Jacob held. "What's that for, sir?"

Jacob bowed his head to look at the items. "Nothing. It's for Ness," he said before he took off abruptly.

Miles, Mason and Hunter naked from the waist up all, sweat dripping off them stared after Jacob as he hurried away.

Mason was the first to turn his attention back. He slapped Hunter on the back. "You okay?" he asked. "You've seemed tense all morning."

"I came here to train," he growled and pushed through the both of them. "Stop running your trap and get back to work."

Miles frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Is it just me or is something wrong with him," he said quietly.

Mason glanced back at Miles and pushed him. "You heard him, get back to work."

Miles's eyes widened, an expression of shock on his face. "What did I do?"

* * *

I caught Jake back in the house as he was about to leave again. "There you are," he said. "Here."

I smiled before gratefully taking both. "Thank you. You have seen Hunter?"

"Yeah, kicking his supposed friend's ass. Why?"

"What?"

"Boys being boys. Hunter's not focused but I'll be sure to bring him back into line."

I sighed. "He's worried about something. Something I'm not allowed to tell you about," I said.

"Why are you telling me you have a secret? You know you have to tell me now."

"It's just I need you to be as rational and good-natured as I was about it, otherwise everything is going to blow up."

"How serious we talking?"

"Not murder necessarily. Just something you really don't want to hear, but you are going to have to be good about it or I will lock you up in the cells until you behave."

"Ness, seriously. Nothing's that bad. You gonna tell me the kids had sex again? I'm over that. It was bound to happen and -"

"Lucy's pregnant."

"I'm going to fucking murder him."

"Jake!" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in tight. "You already knew this. The wolf knew." I sighed and grabbed him tighter. "I didn't want you to ruin this for Lucy. She's scared enough, but you had to know at some point. Now you are going to be the best supporting father in the history of the world and go and comfort your daughter. Capiche?"

"Ness," he said and his wolf growled within.

"She's me, okay? She's scared and she needs support. Don't be like my dad, Be supportive. You don't want her to lose that baby."

Jake blinked, then he blinked again more slowly. He stiffly nodded his head. "I still need to wrap my head around it first."

"Then do it on the way. Here." I handed him the juice and medication. "Take this to her and be a good dad." I kissed him on the cheek before I smacked his ass in the direction he needed to go. "Go be a hero to your little girl."

* * *

Jake resented his wife and loved her all at the same time - he didn't know that was possible until she was born. He scrunched up his face as she wandered away with a smug look and wanted to kiss the smirk right off her lips. Instead, he glanced at the house down the way and sighed.

This was a make or break parenting moment and he needed to ace it if he wanted Renesmee to talk to him ever again.

Jake found Lucy curled up in the bathroom. She almost jumped when she saw him.

"Dad!"

"Hey Luce, you feeling okay?"

Lucy's eyes didn't focus on him. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Here," Jake said and handed her the juice and medication to ease her stomach.

"What's this for?" Lucy said.

"It's for the morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?"

"I know, Luce."

"I can't trust mom ever again," Lucy muttered as she took the items from her father's hands.

"I knew before she did. Wolves can smell it when family members scent alters."

"Oh," Lucy whispered. "I didn't know that."

"So who's the father?" Jake joked as he sat on the floor too.

Lucy couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips. "Why? You going to kill him?"

"I'll give him a five-minute head start." Jake rested a hand on her ankle. "He knows?"

"Yep," she muttered. Her expression of joy dropped.

"I take it he isn't coping."

"Why would you say that," she muttered.

"Because I just watched him beat the shit out of one his friends."

"What?" she gasped.

"Boy is tense as hell."

"Oh my god," Lucy complained and hung her head in her hands.

"He's coping the best way he knows. Taking that aggression out on anything else but you, which is better than I was."

"What do you mean?"

Jake twitched before adjusting his position. "I was aggressive when your mom was pregnant with you guys. I was out of my mind. I bubble wrapped her thinking she would die at any moment with just a touch. It was horrible for me, but not as much for her. She held the world on her shoulders. She knew what was best for you guys and held me up all the while."

"You were aggressive?"

"I was young, stupid and naive. With Alpha on my shoulders, it felt like the tipping point. When your mom was born it nearly killed your grandmother. Well, actually she did die. I thought the same would happen to your mother."

"You thought you'd lose Mom."

"And my wolf couldn't handle it one bit. He took my worries and anger and ran with it. I was unbearable to be around. I still get shit for it."

Lucy smiled but then her face dropped. "Hunter's worried I'm going to die."

"No!" Jake said. "That's not what I'm saying. I'm simply saying how I was worried everything would change-"

"No that's what he thinks is going to happen. He's worried he's going to lose me."

"Oh."

"He'd said he wasn't ready for a child before he knew. He'd told me he didn't want to share me." Lucy frowned as she thought back on their conversations. He'd given her the impression he'd be okay with whatever happened just the other night. Yet he was acting like he was months ago when she was acting irrational and wanting a baby. He was frozen back then like he was now.

"I don't understand," Lucy whispered. "Just the other day he told me was excited about our future. Made me think he was passed being scared of responsibility but now it feels like I might have just caught him on a high."

"I'll make sure he stays in check, but you have to let him come around on his own. He is only young, Luce. You are too."

"We aren't teens, dad. You just gave him Alpha for christ's sakes."

"And just like that challenge, he'll overcome this one. I'm sure of it. He's a better man than I could ever be."

Lucy sniffed. "He has the elders to thank for that. Learning from your guy's mistakes have made him almost the perfect man."

"Almost," Jake said.

"You're not mad at me?" Lucy whispered.

"No. I thought I would be, but when I strip back what I think I should feel, what's left is a sort of pride. A happiness you get to feel what I did when we had you."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Didn't think my kids would pop out babies within months of each other like some sort of production line, but yes. The next generation had to start sometime."

"Thanks, Dad," she said and reached over to hug him.

Jake watched in horror as her face pulled back, making that sick face before she turned in a hurry and threw up again.

Jake grimaced and stood to his feet, patting her on the back. "Yeah, I'm going to go get your mother."

* * *

"You left her to puke on her own and thought this is Renesmee's problem."

"She's your kid," Jake said.

"Oh, suddenly not yours when she's sick, huh?" I scowled.

"You're better at comforting her than I am."

"Flattery will get you nowhere right now," I said. "Were you at least supportive?"

"I thought I was. You women are so confusing so I don't know."

"Ugh. Fine. I'm going to go be actually supportive and you can go and talk with Hunter. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Hunter watched as Renesmee pointed a stern finger at Jacob before Jake reluctantly came his way.

Hunter threw his water bottle to the ground and wiped off the excess sweat.

Jake approached him quickly and there was no way in hell he was getting into that now.

He made a quick turn, to head for the track when Jake caught him by his shoulder.

"Now Hunter, you know better than to run from me."

"I've got to train," he said.

"No, you've got to step up."

"I'm leading by example," Hunter said.

"You're running from your problems like I did."

"I haven't got any problems. Lucy's safe, the fortress is secure and I've got an entire camp to lead. No problems."

"Really," Jake said and crossed his arms over his pecs. "Not even one worry?"

Hunter seemed wary. His eyes unfocused. He pursed his lips, blankly stared ahead and shook his head. "Nope."

"Not even anything to do with Lucy?"

Hunter glanced up at Jake, his eyes almost swimming before he hung his head and turned his body from him. "No, sir."

"It's a bad idea to lie to me, Hunter."

Hunter's hands clenched and his eyes closed. "She wouldn't want me to tell you."

"She already has."

"When?"

"I can scent it, Hunter."

Hunter paused. He too had noted that Lucy had smelt different but he hadn't pinned it down to pregnancy.

"You can?"

Jake nodded. "I'm not angry either."

Hunter frowned. "Then we aren't talking about the same thing."

Jake pulled Hunter in close for a sort of side hug, leaned in and whispered, "I know you're a father, Hunter."

Hunter sucked in a breath, felt like the ground was moving but it wasn't. It was him almost swaying on his feet.

"Come," Jake said, pulling him away from the training centre. "We talk about it in my office." As they walked Jake smiled. "Or should I say your office?"

"You keep it, sir."

"You'll need a place to escape, Hunter. Trust me."

* * *

 

 

It wasn't long before Hunter threw himself down on the nearest sofa in the Alpha's office. Jake didn't sit in his usual chair either. He parked himself down on the sofa next to Hunter and would have looked awkward to outsiders.

"I know it's scary, Hunter, so let it out. Anything that's going on I've probably been through too."

"I'm scared I'm not going to be a good dad," he replied quietly.

"Why?"

"I'm only a few days into Alpha and Lucy got kidnapped. If a grown woman gets taken then what about infants? What if I can't protect them as you did?"

"You do know you're talking to me, right? The guy with a kid that disappears every other Thursday?"

"You never lost her as a kid though. She was never kidnapped in your care."

"I thought she was. When she was quite young she and William disappeared without a trace. No one knew where they were and there were unconscious bodies left behind so I thought they'd been kidnapped."

"What?"

"Your mom was conked out on the ground as their babysitter and they were missing. Since they couldn't walk we naturally assumed someone had taken them but no, they just went for a walk on their own," he said. "Or should I say float on their own," he muttered underneath his breath.

"Lucy never told me this."

"Probably doesn't remember, she was still in diapers."

"How did you cope?"

"I didn't," Jake said simply. "I didn't know how to breathe. Everything went into slow motion and I just couldn't deal."

"But you found them."

"Yep, because my Ness kept a level head. Just like I'm sure Lucy would."

"I don't see how this helps me."

Jake sighed, leaned forward in the chair and looked Hunter in the eye. "There is two of you in this together. Lucy is just like her damn mother, so I doubt you will ever have to worry about someone grabbing those kids. Especially with grandparents like me as well."

Hunter nodded his head.

"It's not just that, is it?" Jake said, studying Hunter's face.

Hunter bowed his head, seeming thoughtful. "I resented my dad for what he did to my mom. I'm afraid the kid will hate me too."

"And?"

"And I'm afraid of what might happen to Lucy. I'm afraid I could lose her."

"That I can understand a hundred percent," Jake said. "But you know who's the best person to talk these fears through with?"

Hunter grimaced.

"Lucy," Jake said. "She's the one you knocked up. You can't dump all that responsibility onto her and you can't hide from her. She needs you more than ever now, boy."

"I'm afraid."

"And it takes a big man to admit he's afraid, but I'm not going to cuddle you and tell you everything is going to be okay."

Hunter seemed tense all over.

"Stop wasting time, Hunter. Go to her. Apologise for being a prick and support her. You can't walk out now, that I will kill you for."

Hunter's nose twitched before he stood. "Pack is family," he said before out the door, leaving a proud Jake in his wake.

* * *

Lucy sighed as her stomach seemed to be settling. She was super grateful because this cake looked delicious. She glanced around the main hall's prep kitchen before rubbing her hands together evilly. She'd found a cake in the icebox and decided to make it disappear as a reward for surviving this morning.

She took a slice before realising she wasn't that polite and dug both hands in and stuffed her face. She deserved this, she convinced herself. After being made sick by forces she couldn't control, she should be able to make herself sick too if she wanted.

Chocolate covered her hands, cream dripping off them and she smiled. Best cake ever. Licking the frosting off her hands, something caught her eye and she froze.

"Shit," she muttered.

"Luna, what are you doing?"

"Uh, eating healthy?" she muttered with her mouth full.

"What did the cake do to you?" he said as the cake looked like it had been smashed up.

"Looked at me funny," she said. "Had to finish it off before it hurt someone else."

"Luna, the only thing it's going to hurt is your stomach." Hunter got closer to her but not close enough. Some magical, invisible barrier kept them apart. You know that big, elephant in the room.

"Don't care. I'm punishing it for all the good it's done me this morning," she muttered.

"Are you okay?" he asked after another moment's pause.

"Don't worry about it," Lucy said, keeping her gaze low. She kept herself busy by washing her hands in the sink.

"I love you, Lucy. You know that," Hunter insisted.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't you?"

"I'm sorry for how I reacted, I'm just...I'm not sure how to be...that."

"That? What a father?" Lucy almost snapped.

"Yes, and your...you know. I got a little worried I wasn't made for this."

"Hunter, you're a male. You were made for this."

"You know what I mean. I'm struggling with Alpha already and this on top -"

"Then don't worry about it," Lucy growled quietly. "I'll handle it on my own."

"No, Luna. I want to be there for you and the baby. That's not what I'm saying."

Lucy turned around to face him. "Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I got overwhelmed but I'm here now. I'm here and I'm yours."

Lucy paused. She bit her lip and looked at her shoes instead. "I can understand if it's too much. It's fine. I'll handle this so you can do your Alpha thing."

"Soulmates don't quit. I'm not going to allow you to do this on your own. I'm going to be there every step of the way." Hunter closed the distance between them. "I promised to love you every day of my life and I'm going to prove it."

Hunter's hand drifted down and placed his large hand over her belly. "I'm going to protect us. Always."

"Hunter."

"I'm not going to quit on either of you." He grasped her face between his hands. "I'm not going to run." He pressed his lips to hers and she moaned into the kiss. "You taste like cake," he said.

Lucy grinned. "I'd offer to share...but I don't want to."

"Fine, I'll just taste you then."

He licked at her lips, nipped at her bottom lip and slipped his tongue in.

"Now for something sweeter," he said.

Lucy groaned, "Okay I gave you a pass on the first cheesy line but I'm drawing the line here. No more."

Hunter smiled before he began working his way down. "Where do you think you're going?" Lucy muttered, grasped his chin and yanked him back up. "No time for that now. Pick up your game, Hunter. Read the signals."

Hunter gave her a startled look. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take me. Now please."

"Uh," he stuttered. "Okay?"

"Pick up the pace now, Hunter. Chop, chop."

Hunter nipped at her lips. "Listen here now, woman. Stop giving me orders," he teased.

Lucy grinned. "Well, hello mister Alpha, I was wondering where you went."

"Why are you trying to work me up, Luna?"

"Because you're more fun that way."

"Fun?" he muttered. He bit her shoulder lightly. "Is that what you want?"

"No," she said sarcastically. "I want boring."

"Careful what you wish for," he whispered in her ear before he turned her around in his arms abruptly. Facing towards the counter, Lucy glanced over her shoulder. "Hmm, bossy. So hot," she whispered.

"Shh, Luna. The only sound that can come from your mouth now is my name."

Lucy ground her ass backwards and his hands clenched down hard on her hips. "Not yet, Luna," he whispered. "Wait."

She groaned. "But waiting is boring!"

Hunter licked his lips, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "It will be nothing short of what you want if you just wait."

He pulled her skirt and underwear down in one go till the cold air made her gasp. "I am a lady-"

Hunter abruptly stood to his feet, his hand came around to cover her mouth. "My name, Luna. Otherwise, not a sound."

Lucy felt everything clench below the belt, or should she say below the nothing? She felt so exposed and royally tumbled as she still had her shoes, socks and top on.

"I'm naked in the kitchen-"

"And you'll stay that way," he whispered in her ear.

Lucy bit back the urge to bite his hands and instead tried to focus on his game plan. 

Pressing a kiss to the back of her neck and then down her spine, she felt a shiver run up it. "Hunter," she muttered against his hand.

Hunter took his sweet time about touching her everywhere he wanted to. Saught it fit that he deserved at least this moment before she'd become grouchy and wouldn't come near him again.

"Hunter," she groaned. "Please."

"Keep begging, it doesn't faze me." His hand over her mouth tightened its grip.

"You're frustrating me!" But it came out like "Ughm ughme mea!"

"Sorry," he said. "Can't hear you, Luna."

His hands slid down, disappeared for a moment before she felt the hot flesh of him between her thighs. Yet to pleasure her insides, she almost groaned from the tease. Thrusting his hips, he slowly ran that thick heat of him against her and she couldn't take it any longer.

"Hunter!"

Quick like lightning, he lifted her leg, placed her knee on the counter and drove into her. "What, Luna?" he groaned into her ear, his breath harsh.

"Nothing!" she squeaked.

Hunter bit into her shoulder gently as he began rocking his hips into hers.

Like agreed, the only word that came from her mouth was his name, though that was the only word that came to mind.

He pushed her hard, pushing her right to her edge before withdrawing back and halting the pleasure she sought most. He wanted her undone by this. Completely spent so she would be exhausted. Only then would he carry her home and put her on bed rest for the rest of the day. Yeah, she'd really enjoy that!

Her hand came around and grabbed his neck, clinging on to him for support. The scene was something out of an X-rated movie, but Hunter had never seen any of those so it was purely his imagination and what his nature drove him to do.

That peak she wanted so desperately made her more than a little crazy. She pushed back hard, just enough to make his grip loosen before she dropped her leg and turned in his embrace.

"No more teasing, mister. You've had your fun."

Hunter grinned as he pulled her up, his grip underneath her thighs as he hugged her to his body.

Pushing her up against the wall to her right, he took her once more. The close, intimate contact their undoing.

Lucy screamed his name, her hands buried in his hair as her muscles slammed down hard on his till his face screwed up too.

"God, if I wasn't pregnant already," she groaned.

* * *

Zoey stood outside the hall, stroking her belly. She was guarding so people couldn't get into the kitchen. "Sorry can't go in there," she said.

Emily frowned. "Why not? I've got to check inventory."

"Already done. Kitchen's closed. Alpha's orders."

"You mean my son's orders."

"Something like that. Not allowed to let anyone in."

Emily eyed her suspiciously. "My workstation better be sanitary when I come back," she said firmly before she left.

Moments later, Hunter appeared in the doorway, a tired Lucy in his arms.

Zoey grinned. "Have fun?" she whispered.

"Shut it, Zoe," Hunter complained. "That's an order."

"Okay then," she said with a cheeky salute before she waddled away.

Jake crossed by them next.

"Everything okay?" Jake asked.

"Yes. I'm going to take care of her."

"He already has," Lucy said with a grin and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jake narrowed his eyes. "Moving along now, Hunter."

Hunter nodded, carrying the smiling Lucy in his arms. "You just like getting me in trouble, don't you?" Hunter growled.

"Pfft. It's not like he'd hurt you with me in your arms."

"Not the point, Luna."

"Oh shit!" someone called out.

Hunter paused and wheeled around.

"Uh, Hunter!" Javi called out.

Hunter came closer to see that Zoey was leaning against the nearest tree, the front of her dress wet and streams of liquid dripping down her legs.

"What is that?" Hunter whispered.

Lucy and Zoey said at the same time, "Water broke."

"Oh," Hunter said and dropped Lucy to her feet. "Well, what the hell do we do now?"

_To be continued…_


	49. Lives hanging in the balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

Lucy was more than a little surprised when she heard Zoey's cry of pain. Girl barely flinched if you broke her nose. It made Lucy a little more worried about her own demise of a painful birth.

They were in the hospital, in the maternity ward. Lucy and Hunter were sat outside her room in the hallway while Renesmee and Logan offered support by her side.

Hunter jumped in his seat and Lucy grabbed his hand as Zoey screamed. "Get the fuck out!"

The door to Zoey's room opened fast and Logan moved quickly, his face pale.

Lucy shook her head. "I told you not to go in there."

Logan sneered at her and stormed down the hall. "When she's rational, give me a call."

Hunter seemed very worried and it had Lucy on the edge of her seat. The whole situation was more trouble than it was worth.

Heavy footprints thundered down the hall and Hunter stood to his feet. "Sir."

"How's she going?" Jake asked.

"Last I heard, she was four centimetres. Whatever that means."

Jake mouth contorted and his hand landed on Hunter's shoulder. "You might wanna learn," he said and glanced at Lucy before entering Zoey's room.

Lucy held her breath before she got to her feet. "I can't. I got to take a walk."

"I'll come with," Hunter said.

"No," Lucy said quickly. She smoothed her hand over her hair and waved her hand at him. "No, I'll be fine. Back in a minute."

Lucy took off down the hall, racing to find a bathroom when Hunter was at her side, holding her close. "It wasn't an offer, Luna."

He helped her to the bathroom and held her hair back as she threw up. His nose twitched, his muscles tensed and he paused.

"Luna," he whispered.

Lucy gasped and choked. "What?"

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

"What?" she almost yelled.

Hunter quickly got to his feet and closed the bathroom door quickly. "Just wait for me."

Hunter raced back down the hospital hallway quickly just as Jake emerged from Zoey's room.

"You search east, I'll go west," Jake said as Hunter approached.

Hunter on his words turned on his heel and headed down the east wing of the hospital searching for the threatening presence looming.

Mason was sitting in one of the chairs with Miles, waiting for the news of Zoey . . . and being an extra layer of protection as they were out of the compound.

"You smell it yet?" Hunter said as he approached.

"Didn't want to move from my post," Mason said.

"Well you're both with me," Hunter said and slapped Miles' back. "No one gets near our females, you hear?"

They both nodded before all three big, tall males walked down the hallway, intimidating nurses and patients as they went.

"I thought we wiped out the Maji. Why won't they just fucking die," Mason growled.

"Because they are roaches and if you leave one alive they will return," Miles said darkly.

Both Mason and Hunter stared at Miles in surprise. Miles glanced up and grimaced. "What? It's true."

They tracked down the hall towards an oncoming large male in leather that walked towards them.

All three men stopped, paused then widened their stance. Hunter's chest growled, knowing this had to be the threat.

The man stopped and smiled, the scar stretching over his chin, and his skin crinkled like it wasn't used to smiling.

He spoke in a loud, almost Russian accent. "No boys. Go back and send the men."

One side of Hunter's mouth curled up.

"Well, well, well. That's some big words coming for you,  _Robin!_ " But it wasn't Hunter who had spoken.

All Pack members turned to look behind them where Lucy stood. Her forehead was damp but she was strong on her feet and had a look of arrogance on her face.

"Luna," Hunter growled, unimpressed.

Lucy pushed through the men and went to confront Robin when Hunter's hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. "Not with our child."

Lucy paused, bit her lip and looked up at Hunter. "Then you deal with it, Alpha."

Hunter took her and pushed her behind his body. "Make sure she stays out of this," he said to the men behind him and approached the Maji man. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Finishing our mission," Robin growled.

"And that is?"

"Killing the abominations."

Hunter snarled then Jake emerged on the other end of the hall behind the Maji and copied Hunter.

"You were stupid to think we'd leave the compound vulnerable," Hunter growled at the man.

"And what makes you think that you will win," Robin said.

The men behind Hunter laughed. "What makes you think you will," Mason said.

Robin smiled an evil smiled, scratched the back of his head and looked back up at Hunter with a glint in his eye. "What makes you think I'm stupid enough to come by myself?"

Hunter frowned before turning to look at Lucy. Her eyes widened before she pushed through Miles and Mason and dashed back to Zoey's room.

Jake growled. "Mason, Miles, follow her!" Then he charged at Robin and Hunter followed suit. A battle of fists commenced and a sort of dance-fight ensued as everyone was good at dodging and no so good at landing a hit.

Lucy ran as fast as she could almost falling on the smooth surface of lino before she got there. She pushed the men back when she got to Zoey's room, threw open the door and saw a doctor, needle at the ready. "Grab that doctor!" she screamed at her mother.

Without a moment's hesitation, I grabbed the doctor by the coat and threw him against the wall.

"What's wrong," I yelled at her, keeping the doctor pinned.

"Infiltrated. No one can be trusted."

I stared down the doctor as Lucy ran into the room behind me, holding Zoey's hand. Mason and Miles stood in the doorway to guard.

"Where did you train?" I asked.

The man choked, unable to speak under the pressure of my arm against his throat. I released the pressure just a bit and snarled at him. "Are you a real doctor!"

I felt a sharp jab in my side and pushed harder against his throat.

"Mom!" Lucy cried.

I glanced back at her horrified face before looking down to see he'd jabbed me with the needle he was about to inject Zoey with.

"That better be pain meds like you said."

"No abomination!" he choked out. "For Heja!"

"You piece of -" My vision went all funny to the point I was nauseous and falling over my own feet.

"You think we'd let you get pregnant again?" the fake doctor snarled evilly.

"You fuck!" I screamed.

Lucy's eyes widened before she glanced at the man, tears in her eyes. "Mom?" she whimpered.

I passed out completely. I was unable to help and now Lucy faced them alone . . . not that she needed me.

Lucy screamed and all the lights surrounding her flickered. Lucy felt the power drag her upwards till she was floating. The power rush licked up her spine till it reached her face, making her cheeks flushed, her eyes bright and her fingertips tingle.

"You never learn," she growled before she pushed the energy out, obliterating the fake doctor.

Hunter heard Lucy's cry, saw the lights flicker and felt cold set into his skin. In anger, he kicked Robin,   
making him stumble back into Jake's hold, where Jake held him in an arm lock.

Robin gave a smile before he let out a loud whistle and purple smoke started seeping into the halls.

"They won't save you," Hunter said as he reached for his head.

"They aren't supposed to," was Robin's last words before Hunter snapped his neck.

Hunter took off without any orders, running as fast as he could back to Lucy, and Jake followed close behind.

Lucy felt herself begin to fall and clutched onto the bed railing, looking at Zoey. "You're going to be okay," Lucy whispered, holding her hand.

"Luce, I've already lost a lot of blood," she said weakly. "Get them out. Please. Just get them out."

Lucy glanced down to see that she indeed had lost a lot of blood and that was not a good sign. "I haven't delivered a baby before!"

"Lucy, now is not the time to freak out."

Mason and Miles were hovering over Renesmee, trying to wake her when purple smoke came into the hallway. They immediately got to their feet to fight off the threat. "Whatever you do, Luce, do it fast," Mason said.

Lucy took a deep breath in and grasped Zoey's hand. "Alright, I'm going to look and hope I don't pass out, okay?"

"Don't let me down now, Luce. We have a rep to uphold."

Lucy lifted Zoey's nightgown and winced, pulling it back down. "Oh my god," Lucy whispered.

"Fucking hell," Zoey whispered. "You're not the one in this bed, Luce. I do it myself if I could."

Lucy took in a deep breath, pulled the nightgown all the way up until Zoey was exposed, and Lucy could see the most horrific thing that would scar her for life.

Lucy glanced out in the hallway and slammed the door shut so no one could see. Lucy then scrambled to find stuff that she'd thought she would need. "Okay, so we need blankets and cot." She dragged over the rolling cot.

"Hurry, Lucy," Zoey groaned.

She saw a tray of medical instruments, put it on a rolling table and pulled it close too.

"Okay, um push?" Lucy guessed.

"You have to wait for contractions," Zoey said annoyed. "You are the encouragement and to make sure the baby's head is coming out. Make sure the purple cord is not wrapped around its neck and stuff."

"How do you know this?"

"I've had nothing to do for four months. It's called reading."

Lucy nodded before Zoey scrunched up her face and blood streamed down her legs.

"There is not supposed to be blood, is there?"

"Not as much. No," Zoey said and shook her head.

Zoey felt her whole body tense for the contraction and screwed her hand up into balls.

"Okay, okay," Zoey said. Her face then went red and Lucy watched as her legs quivered.

"Uh, no baby," Lucy said with a panicked shake of her head.

Zoey's head fell back against the pillow in frustration. "It's going to take a bit," she said.

A man yelled as he was thrown against the door. "I don't think we have that long," Lucy said as she stared at the door.

"I'm trying," Zoey growled.

Lucy almost screamed as Zoey pushed through her next contraction. "Oh my god, there is a head!" Lucy cried out.

Zoey almost sighed as she tried to breathe through the pain.

"Is it going to fit?" Zoey panted. "I was never told if I'm dilated enough."

"I don't know what that is," Lucy panicked.

Hunter threw open the door. "Lucy?" He saw the scene before him, panicked and blocked his eyes. "Woah."

"Get out!" Lucy and Zoey screamed.

Hunter slammed the door shut once more and Lucy glanced over at her mother on the floor. In a hurry, she grabbed one of the pillows that had fallen to the ground and placed it under her mother's head.

Turning her head back to Zoey, Zoey was breathing hard so much that Lucy could almost hear her heartbeat. "She okay?" Zoey asked.

"I'm not sure."

Zoey didn't have time to ask more questions as another contraction rolled through. The head got close to popping out but didn't.

"Okay, um it's almost there."

"I know!" Zoey panted. "It's hurting."

Lucy winced and glanced down at her mother once more. "Okay, um, you're doing good."

A minute later Zoey had the baby's head out and it felt like she was dying - which she probably was.

"Okay, okay," Lucy panicked. "It looks fine but it looks like it suffocating."

"Lucy," Zoey yelled. "I never thought I'd say this but I need you to reach in and get the shoulders out."

"What?"

"Please. It's gross, but I need you to do it."

"I can't!" she said. "I'm not a medical expert!"

"You can and I need you to do it now."

Lucy freaked out and glanced at this little baby needing her help. "Okay, okay! Just . . .  hold on."

Lucy grabbed the nearest glove box, hurried to snap them on and did the grossest thing she could imagine and reached in to pull the baby's shoulders out.

Zoey screamed for a solid ten seconds before blowing out a breath of relief when the whole baby came out like on a slip n' slide.

Lucy freaked out as this gooey, bloodied baby lay in her arms and suddenly screamed. Crying its heart out, Lucy looked around for something to help.

"Stomach," Zoey said. "It goes on my stomach."

Lucy quickly flicked the baby over and placed it front side down.

"Get the stuff out of its mouth with that red thing and dry the blood off of it."

Lucy did as she was told but was less frantic as the baby seemed to have this calming effect on her nerves. "It's adorable, Zoey," Lucy whispered as rubbed the baby's back with the towel.

"Yeah, he is."

"Small," Lucy said.

"Yep, that's common with twins."

Lucy seemed to snap out of her stupor. "Oh my god, the other one."

"Same process. Just have to wait for the placenta to come out then snip this baby and start on the other."

"How can you be so calm!" Lucy almost yelled.

"Have to be," she said. "They are Will's kids."

Lucy almost felt like she was swaying on her feet. Here she was delivering babies, while a fight was commenced in the very hallway outside and her mother lay unconscious in the floor.

"I've got to check my mom." Lucy dropped to her feet, held her mother's head and placed a hand on her mom's stomach.

"Shit," Lucy muttered. "Something's wrong."

"What?" Zoey whispered.

"Her life force is fading, I can feel it." Her mom's energy was failing and whatever that doctor injected her with was killing that baby, if it wasn't dead already. Lucy closed her eyes and focused her energy on her mother, pushing her healing capacity outwards like the day she saved William.

Zoey cried out. "Fuck, this next baby is coming," she growled.

Lucy's eyes darted back frantically before she pushed out a hand towards Zoey to hold her lifeforce as well. "Just hold on a minute."

"Can't!"

Lucy bit her lip, scrambled to her feet and grabbed the weird scissors to snip and peg the first baby's umbilical cord. Grabbing the baby quickly soon after, she placed it in the cot, threw a small blanket over it and raced back. "Okay, how's this one gonna go?" Lucy whispered.

"I don't know!" Zoey screamed.

Lucy placed a hand on each of Zoey's knees and closed her eyes to take in a deep breath.

"Something doesn't feel right," Zoey groaned.

"This baby isn't facing the right way, is it?" Lucy whispered, feeling a sense of dread. It would be just their luck that complicated pregnancies happened during a war.

 

* * *

 

 

Hunter felt his skin tighten as more Maji flooded in the halls. "Where the hell has all of them come from?" Hunter panicked.

"More camps. We attacked one segment," Jake growled. "The women okay?" he asked as he threw a man down the hallway.

They just kept on coming.

Hunter panted as his muscles started to stiffen. "Zoey's giving birth. We just got to guard," he said.

Jake nodded, unaware it was his daughter delivering the babies and not the doctor who was now dead.

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay! Zoey, I think it's the right way round, now push on the next contraction."

"Fuck, I don't think I can look at you the right way again," Zoey complained.

"Me either."

The next few pushes had baby number two out quicker, though this one had a cord wrapped around its neck.

"It's got something purple around its neck."

"Take it off," Zoey growled.

"It's slippery."

Lucy used delicate energy to lift it off before she could hook a finger underneath it.

"You better not be using that weird energy magic near me."

"Don't worry about it," Lucy said and reached to grab the baby's shoulders.

Zoey screamed at the top of her lungs, blood streaming down her legs and Lucy had to hand it to her, this was the strongest she'd ever seen Zoey.

"Hey," Lucy said as the smaller baby slipped into her arms. "It's another boy."

Zoey didn't respond, her eyes were closed and her breathing was weak.

"Oh hell no, Zoe." Lucy flipped baby number two onto her belly, did the same procedure she'd done on the first before she whipped the baby into its cot as well.

"Sorry bubs, I gotta save your mom," Lucy said to the screaming child.

Lucy pushed Zoey's legs down so she was no longer exposed and glanced at her own mother. Her mother's life force was weaker as ever.

Lucy froze, felt her mind was about to run away on her and bit her lip. She needed to save both of them.

Unable to pick, she extended her hands out towards both and let the energy consume her. Lucy felt the pain shoot up her arms as she felt both of their pain two times over.

Heat licked up her spine and her legs trembled as the lights in the room began to flicker. The heart monitor attached to Zoey started to flicker rapidly as when she was in birth and her mother's hand twitched.

Hunter burst into the room once more and saw as Lucy held both lives in the palm of her hands. Hovering just a little off the ground, Hunter didn't need to be smart to understand what was going on.

"Lucy!" he yelled.

Lucy was gone, her mind closed off to the outside world, she was in another world where she was with her mother and Zoey.

" _Let me go. Save Zoey,"_ her mom said.

" _No, I can save you both."_

Zoey shook her head.  _"No, let me go. I'm ready to be with Will. Please let me go."_

" _No, damn you. I can save you. I can save you both."_

" _Save Zoey, let me go. I've lived my life."_

" _Dad will die. I can't let you go. Neither of you dies today!"_

" _Just let them know I love them, Luce. Save your mom. Let my babies know I love them."_

Hunter grabbed Lucy around her waist, dropped to his knees and held her. "Lucy, no!" he cried out. Lucy heard Hunter's voice in the vague distance, like an echo.

Lucy closed off all emotions. " _You don't get to die today."_

Lucy extended her power further, giving all her energy, snapping the power grid off and everything went into complete darkness.

The darkness settled and Lucy fell into Hunter's arms. Hunter could hear the babies in their cot. They were still breathing, whining as they did but weren't screaming anymore. He then turned to listen for the other heartbeats.

He paused, his breath caught and his eyes widened. "No."

_To be continued..._


	50. Fate's a fickle bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

Vision blurry, muscles shaking, I pushed myself up by my hands and struggled to hold myself. "What's going on?"

I reached out to grab something, anything when I completely knocked over a rolling tray, it's clattering sound ringing in my ears.

My eyes couldn't focus and I rubbed at them with a balled fist to clear the gunk out of them.

I pushed my hand out into the darkness and found nothing but air.  
My hearing was almost gone at this point as it felt like a stun grenade had gone off and now I was left with just muted sounds.  
I felt so impaired that I patted my body to make sure I was alive.

My body could still feel touch so I tried clearing my eyes once more and though it helped a little, it was like seeing without glasses.

"What's happening?" I whispered.

My body crumbled and I laid on the floor, stretching out my arm when soft curls brushed against my fingertips. "Lucy?" I croaked.

The vaguest sound of sobbing registered before my name was called, almost screaming at me amongst the confusion.

My eyes tried to focus on the hair running through my fingers but I couldn't see more than an arm's length away.  
There were just two blobs slightly moving. I shook my head, wiped my eyes and tried to look again.

Golden hair ran across my palm and I blinked. "Lucy!"

Suddenly a large shadow closed in on me and suddenly I was lifted off the hard ground.

"I can't hear what you're saying," I said to the muted voice.

Jake's face blurry but definable looked at me. I couldn't make out the expressions on his face or understand what he was saying.  
All I knew was that he was carrying me somewhere else.

"No!" I said. "No, Lucy. Lucy!" He dragged me away with my voice barely above average as my throat felt like there was a frog in it.  
"Lucy, my baby. No!"

* * *

Through the foggy haze, Lucy pushed herself upwards. She seemed to be vulnerable as if she was naked and exposing herself.

"Where are we?" Lucy glanced around, looking in every direction but couldn't define anything. She was too confused.

"Wherever you've brought us, I guess," Zoey said.

Lucy frowned and cocked her head at Zoey. "This is home, but we were just at the hospital," Lucy tried to explain.

"We were but now we are here." Zoey seemed to glimmer in the light, almost too brightly for Lucy's gaze.

"I don't understand. This can't be real."

"It is real and is not real," Zoey said.

Lucy shook her head. "This isn't death, is it?"

"No, I think this is what's before. This is where we decide."

"Decide what?" Lucy said, looking around her. Her surroundings were like a mirage, or a dream,  
if she focussed too hard on the details they would disappear.

Zoey wrapped her arms around herself, seeming completely at ease. "This is where we decide to live or . . ."

"Or die?" Lucy whispered.

Zoey just nodded.

Lucy shook her head violently and was frightened. "Aren't you the least bit scared? How are you so calm?"

Zoey smiled and slightly shrugged her shoulders. "I've awaited this moment for a while, but it never came.  
For someone who thought the world would outgrow her while everyone else died, I'm a little relieved."

"Why would you want to die? You're a mom. Oh my god. Zoey, you are a mother and your babies need you."

"Pack is strong."

"Oh no, don't spout that bullshit."

"Pack is family."

"Stop," Lucy growled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Pack is life."

"Yeah okay," Lucy let out a sob. She shook her hands before she tried running a hand over her face, to calm herself.  
"Life, Zoe. Pack is life. But they are life. You are life. You're Pack. They need you, Zoey. Your living children."

"Pack will protect their own. They will be fine."

"No!" Lucy growled, taking a step closer to Zoey who was radiating light and happiness. "No!"

"Lucy, it's time."

A voice echoed around the rolling hills and washed over her like a chill up her spine. "Luna."

Zoey didn't appear to hear it, just smiled a genuine smile.

* * *

Hunter rocked Lucy back and forth in his arms, whispering over and over, "Come back to me, Luna, please."

He ran a hand over her face, brushing the golden curls off her face. Her lips purple,  
the bags under her eyes grey, her skin as pale as sheets, she wasn't moving.

"Luna," he begged. He pulled her face close, pressing his forehead against hers  
and brushing his fingertips over her lips. "Please don't leave me," he sobbed.

His hand dropped from her lips down to her stomach and heard the little heartbeat getting faint. "Luna, please!"

His ears were ringing from the heart rate monitor, flatlining on Zoey's heart rhythm and it nearly drove him insane.

"Lucy," he whispered, rocking back and forth as he sat cross-legged on the ground with a lifeless Lucy in his arms.

* * *

Lucy glanced behind her and looked into the brightness of what she thought was the sun. "Hunter," she whispered.

"It's time Lucy," Zoey said.

"No, it's not. I can't leave Hunter."

"No, it's my time. I want to be with Will. I died the day he did."

"What about your kids!" Lucy screamed at her.

"We'll see them again one day."

A dark figure suddenly approached behind Zoey before becoming engulfed in light.

"Will?" Lucy whispered.

Zoey smiled, nodded before she turned slowly like she knew he was there all along.  
She ran into his arms and he caught her, twirling them around. Holding her dearly,  
he pressed his forehead to his beloved soulmate before slowly letting her slide to the ground.

Lucy watched, her hands coming up to cover her mouth as she felt overwhelmed seeing him again.

"Will?" Lucy whispered.

William suddenly looked at her, like he was just noticing for the first time and he nodded at her.

Tears streamed down Lucy's flushed cheeks and she started sobbing.  
She took a step forward towards him when Zoey stuck her hand out. "No Luce. You can't. You belong in the living."

"You're saying I can't even hug you one last time?"

Zoey shook her head before William kissed her forehead and then both looked back at his sister.  
"You look after them for me?" William asked, his voice warm.

Lucy nodded frantically. "You know I will. I promise Will. I promise," she sobbed, trying frantically to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

William nodded and he smiled. "I love you, sis. Tell Mom and Dad I love them too and that I'll see them again."

Zoey started waving as William held on to her tightly. "Look after yourself, Luce," he said as they both went up in a burst of light.

Lucy starting gasping for air, unable to breath as they just seemed to fade away before her. "William no! Come back!"

Lucy sat up straight, gasping for breath and suddenly felt a heavyweight at her back, as arms wrapped around her.

"Luna," Hunter breathed. His face buried in her neck, his hot breath on her throat, he sighed relief but Lucy had too much adrenaline and began to shake.

"Lucy, it's okay. It's okay."

Jake sat with his unconscious wife that lay in his arms, perched on the hospital bench when he saw Lucy sit up straight.

He shook his wife shoulder, before rubbing it soothingly. "She's alright, Ness. She's okay."

"Baby. God, I thought I'd lost you," Hunter whispered, holding her tightly.  
Lucy was now full-on sobbing as Hunter tried to soothe her. "It's okay. You're alive."

Lucy shook her head. "I saw Will. I saw Will!"

Hunter's eyes widened and he lost the breath in his lungs.

"I could see him. I couldn't touch him or I couldn't come back. Zoey went with him. She's with Will now," she cried through the hiccups.

Hunter put his hand on her stomach, looking up at Zoey's dead body then at the babies crying softly in their cots  
before focussing back on his own child.

"You wanted to be with Will," Hunter whispered.

Lucy shook her head. "No, I don't. Just like Zoey said, I belong in the living. I belong where my heart is and it's here with you."

Hunter hung his head, leaning his forehead against her shoulder blade. "You came back for me," he said quietly.

"Yes," she said, tried to subdue her loud hiccups.

"Anything else?" he whispered. His hand tightened on her belly.

"I couldn't leave my family, no matter how much I'm going to miss Zoey and William."

Hunter leaned in closer, holding his girl and child as close as he could. Barely above a whisper, he reminded her calmly.  
"Is it okay?" he whispered softly. "I was worried I'd lose both of you."

"Can you hear its heartbeat?" she whispered back and arched her head back against his shoulder so she could look at his face.

Hunter nodded gently. "Barely."

Lucy took in a sharp inhale before turning in Hunter's embrace and tucking her face into the crook of his neck.  
Almost curling up against him, she didn't want to move from the shelter of him.

Loud footsteps thundered down the corridor and Mason appeared in the hallway. "Hey, you're okay," he said relieved.

"We clear on all fronts? I need them all home safe," Hunter commanded. There was no doubt how tense Hunter was about security right now.  
"Get me more Pack members."

"Yeah, yeah. Already on their way . . ." Mason's eyes fixed on Zoey and her flatlining monitor. "Zoey?"

Hunter shook his head. Mason hung his head, rubbed his neck and swore.

Hunter growled to snap him out of it. "But we are going to protect her kids. So I need you to find some sort of car seat for them  
or you are going to have to carry them."

Miles appeared behind Mason and patted him on the back. "Then we'll need a car seat because of butterfingers."

Mason shook his head and Miles picked up on the tone of the room. Seeing Zoey his eyes widened before he shook his head vigorously.  
"No," he said. "No!" Miles' hand came over his mouth before he slapped the wall and walked away.

"Something tells me Logan's reaction is going to be worse," Lucy whispered.

Hunter kissed Lucy's forehead and signalled for Mason to leave.

Jake then decided to stand with Renesmee in his arms. "I'm going to put her in the truck. Don't leave anybody unguarded.  
We can't let this crappy incident make us vulnerable."

Hunter agreed and waited with his girl, Zoey's body and babies. "I really hope not all births are as stressful as this," he whispered.

Lucy scoffed before snuggling in tighter.

"Did any part of you want to leave with Will?" he asked quietly.

Lucy thought about it for a while before answering softly, "Yes and no. Yes, I wanted to be with my brother again.  
I would kill for that. No, because I couldn't leave you behind and I would kill for you too."

Hunter thought over her words carefully. "You think I'd be used to you being dead by now."

Lucy bit her lip. "Eh, give it a few more tries and it will wear in," she joked softly.

"Luna," he growled playfully.

"What are we going to do about the babies?"

Hunter glanced over his shoulder at the cot.

"Pack is family. We protect our own."

"Don't be like Zoey. I'm serious. Who's going to raise them?"

* * *

"Jake, I'm fine. I can see a lot better."

Jake growled low in his throat. No amount of cooperation to his fussing made him stop. He was beyond pissed and she didn't blame him.

"Where is Luce?" I asked him for the fourth time.

"Stay still Ness," he scolded and scrubbed my hands with the loofa once more.

He had me in a bath, back at our home where he refused to let me out till he'd taken care of every inch of me.  
Though nothing sexual came of it. No, he even refused suggestive touch or a simple kiss.  
He was beyond his coping limits and I don't know if it was the attack, losing Zoey or me getting attacked.

"Please calm down, I'm safe now."

Jake growled low in his chest. "You still haven't told me what happened and how you ended up on the floor."

I sighed. "The doctor was Maji. He was about to inject Zoey with something when Lucy found us,  
I tried to trap the guy and he stabbed me with the needle."

Jake abruptly stood to his feet with harsh swear words floating off his lips.

"Jake, please. I'm fine."

"You're not fine!" he yelled. I blinked at him surprised. "You're not," he said more softly as he dropped his hands to his side.

"You're upset about Zoey. It's okay. I'm-"

"I am, but it's not about that. It's about what that doctor did to you."

I frowned, cocking my head. Abruptly I stood to my feet, snatched the towel and covered myself. "What do you know that I don't?"

* * *

"You know what to do," Hunter said and readjusted his grip on Lucy in his arms.

Javi nodded, thumped his chest twice before him and another Pack member grabbed Zoey's wrapped-up corpse  
and carried her towards the centre of the compound.

"I can walk, you know?" Lucy scolded Hunter. Hunter refused to put her down and continued to cradle her in his arms.

Lucy looked over Hunter's shoulder almost biting him as she tried to stop the tears from watching Zoey disappear again into the distance.

"You died Luna. I don't trust you right now to look after yourself."

"Oh so you're mad I tried to save them?" Lucy growled.

Hunter leaned his head against hers, looking her directly in the eye.  
"You almost cost the life of our child and yours. Of course I'm fucking mad."

Mason and Miles came up next to Hunter each holding a small infant in their arms.

"What do you want us to do?" Mason asked.

"Get someone to help move the cots into my place for now. I'll oversee them till we know what to do."

Both men nodded before heading off.

Suddenly a screaming Renesmee scrambled out of the Black residence. "Where's my girl?"

Lucy's and Hunter's eyes opened wide before Hunter spun them around to see Renesmee charging towards them  
and Jake hurrying after her with a look of murder on his face.

"Lucy!" I cried. My hands landed on her face and cupped it. "Oh god, I thought you were dead!"

Hunter bit his lip before his eyes dropped to my stomach and then back up to my face.  
A brief glimpse of confusion passed his face and then he glanced over my shoulder to see Jake.

"Shit," Hunter muttered.

"Renesmee," Jake growled and whipped me around fast. He hauled me against his body and held me tight.

"Easy on the manhandling," I snapped at him.

Jake tensed, looked at Hunter, then back at me before he lowered his voice. "We need to speak in private."

"What's so private? Everyone here seems to know everything."

"Ness," he said quietly, his tone serious.

"Dad," Lucy said.

Hunter hushed her, "No Luce."

Jake didn't take his eyes off of me and I frowned. "Okay, fine," I muttered.

Jake placed a hand on the small of my back and pulled me away, leaving Lucy to scold her own partner.

Lucy frowned. "Did you just shush me?"

"Come Luna. We've got to get you to bed."

"What are you not telling me?" Lucy demanded, eyeing him suspiciously.

"It's not for me to say."

"Not for you . . ." Lucy gawked at Hunter. "Now who do you think you are keeping stuff from me?"

"It's not for me to say Lucy. If your mom wants to tell you then she will. Now no more. It's bed rest for you."

"If you think you'll get me to stay in bed, you're dreaming."

"Oh Luna, it's cute that you think you have a choice."

"You can't keep me there, I'll revolt."

Hunter smiled as he kicked open the door. With a smirk on his lips, Lucy narrowed her eyes at him.  
"You can't make me stay. I won't be held hostage," she warned.

"We'll see. When I'm done, you won't wanna move."

* * *

"No," I whispered.

"Ness, I can't deal-"

"You bastard. You're lying!" I threw a bookend at him which he dodged easily.

That only made him angrier. "Why would I lie? It's the truth."

"No, that would mean it's me! It means it's me."

"No, it's that bastard of a doctor, Ness. Fuck I thought you'd be more careful but no!"

Suddenly something clicked for me. "The Maji were here the last time.  
If you're right, my body is perfect in the way it works which means they did this last time too."

"What?"

"We had tea with them. They caused it. They've now killed two Jake. Two!"

"Ness," Jake whispered, his head dropped and his hand massaged his neck. "That's -"

"They are the reason my baby is dead! They've killed three of my children!"

Jake fell into the nearest chair and his face fell into his hands. "Fuck Ness."

"They just signed their own death warrant. There won't be a fucking Maji left when I'm done."  
I picked up my jacket, threw it over my shoulder and stormed my way across the living room.

"Ness-"

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "No, they've caused two miscarriages and the death of my son.  
I'll die before they lay a finger on another. Consider them extinct," I said and slammed the front door.

_To be continued..._


	51. Understanding Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

Hunter flinched, bringing his arm up to protect his face. "Fuck," he growled and grabbed at Lucy once more.

Lucy threw another pillow and scrambled to get away from him. Dodging him by nearly diving over their bed,  
she escaped his grasp and ran as fast as she could out the door.

Hunter chased her, hunting her down cautiously, carefully and quickly. "Luna," he called out.  
"You don't want to run from me now, babe. Trust me."

"You'll never catch me!" she teasingly called out.

Lucy ran out of the house and through the gardens, her feet leaving footprints in the soft earth.  
Hunter had only managed to get her shoes off, so now she was running barefoot  
and pregnant through people's flower gardens as she ran from her loving soulmate because she didn't want to go to bed for eight months.

Hunter gained on her quickly, without putting much effort into his jog.  
Even when she wasn't pregnant he could have easily kept up with her.  
He could more than easily catch her now, yet he didn't like he knew it would hurt her pride if he caught her too quickly.

Lucy stumbled over her feet as she tried to look back at the big, muscled male approaching.

He gave her a small smile. "Give it up, Luna, I will catch you."

"No!" she squealed childishly, running with glee.

Lucy turned back to stop in her tracks when she saw the pyre they'd built for Zoey.

Unable to stop her terror, she skidded to a halt and fell to her knees at the foot of the wooden stacks.

"Luna," Hunter said softly as he dropped to his knees beside her.

Lucy pushed him until he fell back as she wasn't in the mood to be held.  
The ultimate sadness of her brother's death came rolling back and a sob escape.  
Now seeing Zoey in the same place set her in a place far from here.

Hunter tried to hush her, tried to soothe but Lucy broke out into a full cry, tears pouring down her flushed cheeks.

"Luna, easy." He tried to hall her to her feet. "Come, Luna. You don't need to see this."

Lucy pushed him again, harder this time with the full force of both her hands on his chest.

"She's gone! My best friend is dead!" Lucy cried.

She'd somehow been in this post dead, emotional coma, unable to feel much outside of her body trying to reanimate and heal.  
Though she felt and very much was alive, her body was still catching up and so her mind was still in yesterday.  
Zoey's death hadn't sunk in till now.

Hunter felt his bones vibrate. Sensing Lucy's panic and unable to help made his wolf curl up his spine.  
He suppressed his wolf, or more like choked him into submission as he watched Lucy run her hands through her hair in distress.

When Lucy started to vibrate like himself, his eyes widened. "Luna, you can't. You don't know if your body can handle that change right now."

Lucy felt the muscles in her back bunch, those damn bones cracking and reshaping.

"Luna, no. Calm down."

Lucy felt her teeth cut into her bottom lip and knew her eyes had changed the moment Hunter lunged at her.  
He surprised her though when his hand lay on her stomach, smoothing his hand over belly to remind her of what she held within.

"Please Luna," he said and leaned his forehead against hers. "For me. Calm down."

Lucy closed her eyes, felt the muscles in her legs quiver before her long fingernails, retracted and her jaw stopped aching altogether.

Though one small look at Zoey's body wrapped in sheets made her bit out a sob.

Heat licked along her spine and fury vibrated in her bones. "It's my fault I couldn't save her!"

Lucy didn't change completely. No, what was scarier was her back aching instead of the rest of her as her body got ready to flee.  
Her mind frantic, her body overheated, she felt crowded.

Hunter held her tight but was knocked back when her bright, white wings sprung from her back like she was some sort of damn angel and spread out wide.

"Luna no!" Hunter growled.

With one huge gust of wind, Lucy was skyborne and was up above the ground before Hunter could reach out to grab her again.

"Lucy, please!" he growled at her. "I can't lose you both."

Lucy shook her head and ascended upwards until she was above the treeline and was no longer visible.

Miles scratched his head as he watched Lucy disappear. Maria who stood before him started balling her eyes out. "Did she just go to heaven?"

Miles glanced around before approaching her carefully. He hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder,  
scrambling to think of words but was surprised when Maria turned around quickly, saw him and abruptly tucked herself into his chest.

Eyes wide, Miles froze as Maria sobbed against his chest, obviously overwhelmed by the events of today,  
though she seemed to cry about everything.

Hunter glanced up with fury running in his blood when he saw Miles been hugged and standing like a statue.

Hunter shook his head before approaching. "Miles, you're needed."

Miles suddenly seemed to snap out of his daze and Maria looked up under wet eyelashes as she slowly released him.  
"Oh," she whispered. "Sorry."

She wiped her face before giving Miles a shy smile and taking off as quick as her feet could carry her.

Hunter narrowed his eyes as Miles didn't take his eyes off of her. "Man seriously, that was your in," Hunter said.

Miles frowned before he shoved Hunter's shoulder. "Then why'd you interrupt?"  
Miles then looked back at Maria again before closing his eyes and sighing. "God she smelt amazing."

"I saved you before you choked on your own drool."

Miles scoffed, brushing him off. "What do we do now? How do we find Luce?"

"If I had an answer on how to find her I wouldn't be standing here Miles," he growled before he stormed off.  
Miles stood there chewing on his lip, unsure as what to do. "You coming?"  
Hunter called out over his shoulder like it was obvious Miles was supposed to follow.

"Do we get Mason or Javi?" Miles asked quietly.

"No, this is a small mission. I don't want anyone to know I'm gone, so -"

Lucy landed in front of Hunter with a thud, startling the heck out of him so much that he jumped back.  
"Jesus Luna!" he growled. Dust was kicked up and a thin cloud of dust surrounded them before Lucy flicked her hair over her shoulder.

She gave him an angry look. "Don't have a heart attack over it," she muttered before heading towards their house.

Miles pursed his lips then whistled. "Yeah, I'm gonna go because I don't want to be part of this melodrama."

Hunter gave Miles a dirty look before growling low in his chest. "Go on. Go be part of your own tragic melodrama," he said,  
before waving him off and heading back towards home. "I'll deal with mine," he said under his breath as Lucy casually whipped back in her wings with snarl  
before entering their home.

* * *

Jake sat there on his couch unable to think about much as his world had pretty much come to a crashing halt.  
Zoey was dead and it felt like he'd lost a kid all over again. To that, he'd even lost his newly discovered baby of one day.  
It felt like joy was to only be stolen from him.

"How can I say I told you so?"

Jake looked up to see Emily standing at the top of the stairwell. "What do you want Emily?" he muttered.

Emily crossed her arms before she walked over to the couch and plopped herself down by side Jake.  
"Misery always finds us and I'm sick of it," she said in a hushed tone.

Jake glanced up to acknowledge her and paused when he saw tears forming in her eyes,  
her gaze fixed on a spot on the floor, her eyes glassy and unfocused.

"I didn't think you and Zoey were close."

Emily barely moved. "We did the last few months. She liked my advice about pregnancy. I was helping her through it."

"I'm sure she appreciated it."

Emily nodded slowly, her gaze still fixed on the floor. "She was a good kid but you can tell she was in a lot of pain.  
She mourned Will every day."

It was Jake's turn to nod. "Yeah, kid missed him more than I did, which is saying a lot." Jake sighed.  
"She's with him now. Luce said she was happy to be with Will again and I . . . I can't be mad at that."

Emily bit her lip to stop the sob escaping her lips. "They were both way too young. It wasn't their time."

Jake stood to his feet before he broke down. "Who's to say it wasn't their time? We can't control fate."  
Jake's heavy boots thundered down the steps. "Life's a bitch and then you die," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Luna?" Hunter called out. He closed the front door behind him with his foot. He barely looked because he could smell she was near.

"I didn't know Miles and Maria were a thing," Lucy said quietly.

Hunter's hair prickled on his neck but he didn't turn just yet. He hung his head and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Miles is too shy to go for it," Hunter said, before kicking off his boots.

"You still mad at me?" Her voice was barely audible, however, Hunter heard her well.

He didn't look at her as he went about staring at the floor as he pressed his knuckles into the closest armchair.  
"About you sacrificing yourself or you running from me?"

"Both." The squeak of the stool was piercing to his ears as she swivelled her hips and swayed on her rotating stool.  
Her fingernails tapped against the kitchen counter as she seemed slightly on edge.

"Luna -"

Her fingernails came to an abrupt stop. "I don't need a lecture, Hunter."

"Yes," he said quietly and suddenly.

Lucy frowned. "What?"

"Yes, I am still mad. Why are you always ready to run off and leave me Lucy?" he said, frustrated.

"It's not about leaving you. It's about saving those in my power to do so. I won't hesitate to save people I love."

"But you do it without thinking about the consequences!" he said and slashed his hand across the empty space in front of him.

"I'm fine Hunter."

"No!" he yelled and looked directly at her. "You weren't fine. You were dead!"

Lucy was stunned into silence. Lips parted, she froze, her heart racing.

Hunter's eyes lit up golden brown in just a flash before returning to normal. "You left me, Lucy.  
You killed yourself and nearly killed our child to save those who died anyway."

Lucy's eyes began to water and her face dropped an inch.

"You fucking left me, Lucy," he growled and turned from her. He pinched his nose before shouting over his shoulder, "Again!"

Before he would lose the plot entirely, he made his way upstairs to calm down, leaving a trembling Lucy in his wake.

* * *

Mason was heading out to the training centre when a whole bunch of leaves fell on him at once.

"What the hell," he growled.

Looking up he saw Miles perched up on a branch. "Dude!" Mason growled.

Miles glanced down at him annoyed. "What?"

"Are you fucking stalking her again? Man, she's not into you!"

"Really?" Miles muttered. "Then why did she hug me?"

"She what? Like that's nearly a home run for you."

Miles rolled his eyes and sneered at Mason's sarcasm. "Just you wait. One of these days she'll be mine."

"Mine? Have you fricken imprinted on her?"

Miles leaned his back against the trunk and sighed. "I don't know. Is it normal to feel dead when she isn't around?"

"How would I know? Chicks are overrated," Mason muttered.

Jake came up to stand behind Mason. "Is that right? You ever been with a woman?"

Mason's eyes widened before he abruptly turned around and gave a half-hearted laugh. "No, but Nic says it's not all that great so…"

"Don't knock something until you've tried it. You could learn something from having a woman's influence."  
Jake clipped Mason around the ears and carried on his way. "Don't ever let her slip away Miles," he called out.  
"If she's the one, don't let her go."

Miles nodded, smiled and gave Mason a sideways, mischievous look.

"Whatever," Mason said.

Jake continued on his way, past the infirmary and found Sam near the bike shed. "Sam," Jake said.

"Yeah?"

"You seen my Ness?"

"North gate, fifteen minutes ago."

"Thanks, you cool to watch these young ones?" Jake rubbed his neck.

"No problem. I can handle them for a while."

"No," Jake said. He took a step forward, leaned in and sniffed before patting his back. "I mean I'm going."

Sam nodded as he understood. "I hope you return soon."

Jake nodded his head stiffly before giving Sam a quick hug. "Look after the missus. Try not alarm Lucy to my absence."

"That's inevitable. People will notice at the funeral," Sam said.

Jake nodded his head again. "I know but this is something Ness and I have to do."

Sam patted Jake's back once more before Jake left on his quest for vengeance.

* * *

Lucy bit her lip as she paused outside their shared bedroom, her body refusing to move any further.  
Her temple pressed against the doorframe, she closed her eyes and listened.  
There was no sound audible to her ears but that didn't mean much. Her senses weren't attuned when she wasn't angry.

Hunter pulled open the door suddenly, giving Lucy a small fright. She frowned slightly before his eyes began to bore into hers.

"I can smell you standing here."

"Then you were deliberately ignoring me," Lucy said quietly.

"I was trying to calm down."

"Did it work?" she whispered.

Hunter answered by placing his hand on her belly. "I can't ever be mad at you for long."

"Why? Is it the baby? Maybe I should have gotten pregnant sooner."

Hunter smiled. "It helps," he said. "But you're my girl. Staying mad at you is like cutting off a limb."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Okay, that's enough cheesy lines from you."

"Is that right? What are you gonna do to stop me?" he teased. Leaning in closer till their faces were inches apart.  
She bit her lip, her blue eyes swimming as she watched his brown locks flop over his face, throwing shadows over his features.

"What was that you were saying before? About doing something that makes me tired?"

Hunter grinned and Lucy saw those canines a little longer than usual. She felt that tug in her lower belly.  
That grin could get her to drop her panties in a second.

"You want me?" Hunter teased and pushed himself upright. Slowly, he walked backwards into the bedroom.

"No, I couldn't possibly," she teased back. "I am pregnant and fragile."

Hunter grabbed her hand, pulled her into his embrace and cupped one cheek with his hand.  
"I don't think you've ever been fragile, Luna. You're too hectic for that."

"You're not going to bubble wrap me?"

"Why?" he whispered. "As long as you promise me that you'll stop risking your life then I won't have to isolate you to a bed."

"I thought males couldn't help that urge."

"There is a lot of urges I can't handle around you, Luna. Allowing you to be your own person is not one of them."

"You really are the better man, 2.0 version."

"What?"

"Nothing," she said before leaping into his arms and tackling him to the bed.

Lucy splayed her fingers over his shirt before unbuttoning them one by one.

Hunter watched her through low eyelids. The animalistic sounds he made would most likely scare others, it only turned Lucy on more.

"Hunter," she whispered as she ripped open his shirt lapels.

He did not respond, though the way he watched her ensured her he was listening.

"Will you still want me when I'm fat?" she whispered.

Hunter rolled them quickly, pinning her with his weight. Kissing his way from under her ear to her collarbone,  
he made her sigh and her body relax.

"Yes, Luna. Something tells me the bigger you get, the happier I'll get."

"Why?' Lucy whispered confused.

"Cause it's one more day you're still holding my child and it's one more day closer till we are all a family."

Lucy pushed herself up on her on her elbows suddenly, surprising Hunter.

"Okay, what is going on with you? You weren't like this before."

"Yeah well, you like to keep reminding me that you could be gone at any moment and I'd lose everything.  
It's a bit of an eye-opener."

Lucy glanced down at her stomach. "You want the baby?"

"I always did Luna, I was just scared, but I learnt it's nowhere near as scary as losing you both."

Hunter laid a gentle kiss on her belly and stroked it. Though there was no bump there yet,  
there was life blooming and its heartbeat seemed to soothe Hunter.

"Hunter?" Lucy whispered.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"Are you forgetting that we were in the middle of something?"

"Excuse me, it needs attention too," he teased.

"Hunter, if you take any longer it's gonna be big enough to kick you out of this bed  
and you'll miss these moments you could have all of this." She gestured to her body in a grand gesture.

Hunter shook his head with a grin. "You're insatiable, Luna."

"How would you know? You haven't tried yet."

Hunter claimed her mouth, tasting her, before kissing his way back down her neck.

Hunter then felt cold air hit his legs and swore. "Luna," he growled softly.

Lucy threw the remains of his jeans off the bed, watching them fly before he grabbed her hip,  
pulled her down further and settled himself against the crook of her hips.

Her legs wound instinctively around his waist and pulled him closer. "Hurry Hunter, before I'm old and gray."

"Patience Luna. You're a mom. You're gonna need to learn patience."

"Only with you, my darling. Only with you."

Hunter ripped off her pants, leaving her legs bare and admired her.

Lucy bit her lip, giving Hunter the ultimate seduction look before he could no longer contain this slow torturous build-up he'd planned.

Hunter's hand smoothed down her breast, across her back before he snipped at her bra strap.

"You do know that opens right?" Lucy whispered.

"After you ruined my pants? No."

Whipping off the rest of her clothes faster than usual, he stared at her for a moment, drinking in the sight of her.  
All flushed and laid out on the bed, he had to bite back the urge to curse.

"Luna," he muttered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure if I'm in control."

"Don't worry, I got you."

Hunter took her before she could finish her sentence. She cried out her pleasure before Hunter curled himself around her.  
Tucking his arms and face into her body to hold her close.

Though he was heavy due to the muscles, Lucy loved it. She loved the heat he radiated,  
loved the weight of a well-tuned male and tucked herself up closer as well.

Hunter's pace was erratic. Some points were controlled before Lucy would make a noise and then he would snap.  
Completely and utterly lost, he fought and lost time and time again to his self-control.

Lucy, however, kept it all in check, allowing him to get lost in her because it was what he needed and well, it was hot as hell.  
The power, the intensive pace would build before he would try to hold back  
and the ascending pleasure would crash, dragging her back down. She was almost positive he was doing it on purpose.

"Luna," he groaned.

Lucy felt him tense, could feel him shaking. "It's okay," she said. "It's not like you can get me pregnant."

Hunter almost laughed but it bit back and hung his head. "Come for me first," he whispered and kissed her shoulder.

He built the wave of pleasure back up again, like ascending a hypercoaster track  
and right before the drop he leaned in, tugged on her earlobe and said, "Come."

Lucy felt her stomach plunge like the drop of the roller coaster, felt the adrenaline run up her back and her neck prickled.

She closed her eyes, screamed his name and felt her whole body go up in flames.  
Shaking, vibrating, she felt Hunter's weight hold her down as she shook from the pleasure waves.

He followed soon after and her head fell back against the pillows, completely checking out.

Lucy let her eyes closed and her thoughts drift. Softly and barely above a whisper,  
Hunter leaned his forehead against her temple and said, "Marry me, Luna."

_To be continued..._


	52. The Sweetest of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

Lucy rolled over into cold sheets and growled under her breath. She sat up too quickly and her hand flew to her mouth in response. She was already dashing to the bathroom before her mind could catch up.  
  
It was dreadful and she never thought morning sickness would feel worse than that time she died . . . and that other time she died . . . just all the times combined really. She was probably over-exaggerating but considering how ill she felt, she didn't care.  
  
“Luna?” a male voice called out.  
  
“You bastard,” she moaned. Her head fell back against the tile wall and she scowled at the door. “You did this to me!” she pointed an accusing finger at the door.  
  
Hunter gently and slowly pushed open the door before he grimaced. “You need me to get you anything?” he said softly. He really didn't like seeing her in distress with no means as to how to help.  
  
“How about actually being there when I wake up? This is like the third, maybe the fourth time I’ve woken up and you’ve not been there.” She wiped the damp sweat from her forehead. She felt so overheated it wasn’t funny.  
  
“What?” he muttered, confused.  
  
“I woke up beside you more often when we didn't live together.”  
  
“Luna, I had to get training ready this morning.”  
  
Lucy growled, “You started training without me?”  
  
“Lucy, it’s over. Training finished an hour ago.”  
  
Lucy’s eyebrows shot up before she got to her feet and launched herself at him. “You asshole!” She growled low in her throat an animalistic sound, threw her fists and shouted her frustration at him.  
  
Mason scratched his head as he approached the Alpha’s porch. A lot was playing on his mind. There was a crash in the house and Mason’s reflexes were quick to respond.  
  
He threw open the door to see Lucy on top of Hunter’s back. She was slapping his head and he was trying to block without hurting her. It would have been comically funny if Mason wasn’t so confused.  
  
Mason pushed his dirty blonde hair off his face and paused. “Uh hello?” he said.  
  
Hunter growled, trying to pull Lucy off, but she refused and held on tight. Giving him hell, Hunter had no choice but to bare it. “Hold on Mason, give me a minute.”  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
“She’s feral,” Hunter grunted.

“Fuck you, Hunter,” she growled and yanked on his hair.  
  
“Is this what pregnant women are like?” Mason muttered, pushing at the strands of hair again. Man, he needed a haircut.  
  
Hunter tried to grab Lucy again but she held tight and yanked his hair. “I’ll get back to you on that - ouch!” Hunter yelled.  
  
Mason walked over to lean his weight on the bench as he waited quietly. His eyes narrowed as he was amused watching Hunter try to get a furious pregnant lady off his back.  
  
After another minute or so Hunter finally got one of her arms and pulled tight over his shoulder so she could barely move. Strapped against his back, he pressed her back against the nearest wall gently. There, he was able to easily move around and hold her up against the wall.

“Got you,” he muttered and leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
“Fuck you,” she said back. “You left without me. It’s my squad too.”  
  
“Luna,” he warned.  
  
“You promised you wouldn’t exclude me!”  
  
“And you promised me you’d take care of yourself for a few days.”

Lucy glared at him, regret seeping in just a little. “I am.”  
  
“Luna,” he growled softly. He placed a hand on her lower belly.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed dramatically. It was so unfair when he played the baby card. He had known . . . what? A few days and he was already using it to make her behave.  
  
Hunter nipped at her ear softly. “I’m not asking for much.”

“Fine!” she growled and tried to push out of his embrace.

He tsked. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Let me go, Hunter.” She squirmed in his hold.  
  
“No, you’ve still got to apologise for hurting me,” he teased quietly.  
Lucy felt his teeth sharply on her earlobe and wanted to bite back at him.

“You deserved it for being so mule headed,” she yelled.  
  
“Now you’ve got to apologise twice,” he said casually as nothing bothered him. He held her against the wall easily and Lucy knew she wasn’t getting away until he let her.  
  
Mason cleared his throat and Hunter flinched. He’d almost forgot he was there.  
  
“Yeah, Mason. Is it urgent?”  
  
“Logan’s not doing so hot. Everyone’s worried.”

“She was his friend. Just give him time.” He dropped Lucy to her feet.  
  
“The funeral’s prepped and everyone’s ready,” Mason said.

* * *

 

I paused on the edge of the undergrowth, my senses brutally hyped. Hands curled along the seduction of my hips, hot breath brushed down my neck and a shiver set into my spine. I knew the smell, long before I knew the possessive touch.  
  
“You came,” I said quietly and leaned my side against a tree trunk.  
  
Both our gazes fixed on the sunset ahead, bathing us in an orange glow.  
  
“Couldn’t let you have all the fun.”  
  
“I’m not leaving till they are all dead,” I stated simply. I paused, waiting for his disapproval. He stayed still, stubborn as ever. “This could take months.”  
  
Jacob nipped at my neck softly and whispered in my ear, “Then it takes months. However, do you really wanna miss Zoey’s funeral?”  
  
I paused, bowed my head and a tear escaped. “No, I don’t, but they killed my babies. They’ve been harassing us for years and now it’s time to harass them. Every day I wait is another day they still breathe. Another day that evil cause still lives.”  
  
“Ness, Zoey was one of our own.”

“I know.”  
  
“We should be there for her one last time. Do this and I’ll happily follow you into this new war. I want them dead as much as you do.” Jake’s words were annoyingly true and I could help the anger that made me have to choose.  
  
“They are still breathing, Jake.”

“Not for much longer. We’ll get them tomorrow. Let them have one more merciful day while we mourn our own.”  
  
I raised my head to look up at that sunset once more. “One more day then.”

* * *

 

Hunter’s arm curled around Lucy’s waist, keeping her upright. She was so weak on her knees while she was upset. She was almost sobbing now, trying to collapse to the ground covered in loose dirt.  
  
All the Pack had gathered, making a sea of people around the what usually was a bonfire in the middle of the camp. Today, the bonfire was a pyre and no one was the slightest bit as cheery as they would be when partied here.  
  
“Paul, have you seen Jake?” Hunter asked, not even needing to glance up from his Lucy.  
  
“I’m sure he’ll be here soon,” he replied.  
  
Sam came up behind his son and clenched his shoulder tight. Hunter flinched but otherwise didn't turn around.  
  
“Dad,” he said sternly.  
  
“Son, you’re the Alpha. You must do it.”  
  
Hunter glanced around the sea of faces, surrounding the pyre in the centre of the compound. He was awaiting Jake, as this felt like Jake’s responsibility and not his own. It seemed wrong to send Zoey away.  
  
Lucy twisted in his arms, pressing her face into his chest.  
  
“Son, Jake wanted you to do it.”  
  
“Why would he?” Hunter growled softly.  
  
“Because,” Sam said sternly, “Because you’re the leader of his people now. It’s your job to ease the people of their sorrow.”  
  
“I can’t,” Hunter said.

“Yes, son. You can.” Sam then stepped away to tell his son this conversation was over. Hunter wanted to growl but instead picked up the torch and stepped away from Lucy.  
  
Standing out in front, he lit the torch, raised it high above his head and shouted, “For Zoey!”  
  
Everyone chanted, “For Zoey!” before Hunter threw the burning torch onto the pyre.  
  
Taking a step back from the fire as the whole thing went up in a blaze from the huge amount of gasoline, Hunter watched alongside the hundreds of Pack members.  
  
“Pack is strong,” Hunter said.  
  
Everyone joined in.  
  
“Pack is home. Pack is life. Pack is family.”  
  
Hunter glanced back at Lucy who was sobbing. “Pack is home,” she whimpered.  
  
“Pack is life,” Hunter said and turned to face her. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her belly.

“Pack is family,” Jake said.  
  
Hunter glanced up above the crowds to see Jake and Renesmee sitting up high in a tree together. Both of them were chanting along and watching the event from afar.  
  
“Pack is family,” Hunter said quietly to Lucy, keeping his gaze on her parents. She frowned and followed Hunter’s gaze to look back at her parents.

“Luna,” he whispered.  
  
Her head whipped around and she frowned, startled. “Yeah?”  
  
“I want you to be mine.”

“Hunty, I am yours.”  
  
“No, not yet you’re not.”

Hunter then pushed away and walked back out into the middle once more.  
A hand raised in the air brought the chant to its end.  
  
“The Black family and mine thank you for coming.” Hunter took in a deep breath. “Zoey was a huge part of our Pack and no one could possibly replace her. I hope all of you would help honour her by treating her own kin with the respect she earned.  
  
“I thank you all for being here and we’ll feast tonight in celebration of her life and the all life to come. We all must look to our family, our Pack and remember what we have is precious and shouldn’t be taken for granted.”  
  
Hunter cleared his throat, held back his tears threatening to spill and let his hands come together instead. “Is there anything anybody would like to say?”  
  
Logan stepped out of the crowd and a lot of people paused. Hunter acknowledged him with a nod.  
  
“Zoey was a dear friend of mine and I don’t think I’ve ever met someone like her. She was brave, strong, tough as nails and could have me flat on my back within the blink of an eye,” Logan said.  
  
The crowd seemed vaguely amused by that as Zoey had won at least one battle with every soldier here.

“She also loved William more than anything. I don’t think there wasn’t a day she didn't miss him and she was adamant that she couldn’t wait to be with him again.”  
  
Hunter bowed his head, along with few other males.  
  
Logan sniffed. “I know she’s happy now and no longer in pain. I know she’s with William now.” Logan wiped his forearm across his face. “In saying that we should all take a page out of Zoey’s book and be tough. She’s gone but she’s still with us in our memories. I loved her as I’m sure all you who knew her did too. I hope all of you will chip in to help raise her kids. I know I will.” Logan then raised his fist high. “For Zoey!”  
  
“For Zoey,” everyone chanted.  
  
Hunter managed a chin dip before Logan disappeared off into the crowd once more.  
No one else stepped forward and Hunter felt a little sad that no one else was brave enough. No one could do it without breaking down. He glanced behind him and Lucy was balling her eyes out, unable to calm herself to speak.  
  
“Thank you all. You’re dismissed,” Hunter said solemnly.  
  
Lucy wrapped her arms around Hunter’s waist as people surrounded her in a huge hurry. She leaned her forehead against the centre of his back and sighed.

“It’s not going to be the same without her,” she said quietly.

“She wanted this, Luce. We can’t be mad at her for this.”

“I know. Why would you say that?”

“Because I’m mad at her for this,” Hunter admitted quickly.

Lucy sighed, shaking her head back and forth on his back. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“No, Luna. Even though I’m mad you did, it’s not your fault you couldn’t save her. She didn't belong to this world after he died. That’s what she said. She said she was a ghost, a dead man walking. She couldn’t wait to die.”

“Exactly,” Lucy whispered. “She wanted to be with Will so you shouldn’t be mad.”  
  
“Yeah well, she’d have no reason to if Will was alive too.”  
  
“Hunter,” Lucy hushed. She reached up, over his back, placed her hands on either side of his head and rubbed his temples.

His hands shot up and caught her wrists. Ducking down and around in her hold, he turned to face her. “I’m okay,” he said and placed her hands on his chest.

“Good,” she whispered. She then dropped her hand to her belly. “Because the less stressed you are the better.” Lucy turned from him, heading in the direction of the mess hall. Tears still stained her burning red cheeks and she didn't feel like being touched. Pack was all about touch and so was Hunter, so she slipped out of his embrace to find a place to hide. “Now I’m going to go eat my feelings. Don’t even try to stop me, I’m pregnant and can do what I want now,” she tried to say light-heartedly, hoping he didn't sense anything more.  
  
Hunter scoffed before he smiled. Scratching his head as he watched her go, his gaze drifted up to where Lucy’s parents were supposed to be perched.  
  
They were no longer there.

* * *

 

“Do you know you can tell if a girl likes you by the way she holds her feet?” Mason muttered to Miles.  
  
“What do you mean?” Miles muttered back, leaning against Mason as they sat side by side at the juvenile mess hall table. He tried to listen carefully over the loud noise in the mess hall where everyone had gathered.  
  
“Well,” Mason said, “if a girl’s feet are pointing towards your direction, she subconsciously likes you.” Mason glanced over at Hunter as he slouched in his chair at the front of the hall. Mason gave him a mischievous smirk but Hunter just shook his head, like it was stupid and turned back to talk to his father.  
  
“Really?” Miles whispered in hushed tones.  
  
“Yeah.” Mason shrugged like it was nothing, but anyone who wasn’t gullible and knew Mason knew he was being a total asshole.  
  
Miles, the gullible sweetheart, ducked his head and looked beneath the table. Pairs of feet flat on the ground all faced in different directions. He followed the line of feet down till the only pair of feet that were crossed over each other.  
  
Miles suddenly reared his head up abruptly and whispered to Mason, “What do ankles crossed mean?”  
  
“It means she’s messing with you, man,” Mason replied with a laugh.  
  
Miles glanced down the table to see Lucy staring at him with an evil grin. The girls surrounding her seemed to be in on the joke as they were giggling.  
  
Miles scoffed disapprovingly, bowed his head and tried to hide his burning cheeks. “I hate you,” he growled under his breath.  
  
“You're too gullible,” Mason replied. “Better me teach you wisdom now than have ignorance bite you in the ass later.”  
  
“I think it’s kind of cute,” a feminine voice said quietly. Miles saw a new pair of feet emerge in front of his. Both laid flat, pointing towards him. Miles frowned slightly at the feet wrapped up in lacy sandals, the toenails painted purple.  
  
Miles glanced up to see Maria sitting down opposite him. She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and tried not to make too much eye contact.  
  
Miles, on the other hand, was awkward about it and did not take his eyes off of her. He couldn’t even remember his name. He immediately knew hers though as it was the name that ran through his head every day and kept him awake at night. Mine.

Mason slapped him around the head. “Breathe, idiot.”  
  
Miles gave Mason an annoyed sideways glance before clearing his throat and daring himself to look back up at Maria. Her eyes were green, her skin coffee coloured, her figure rounder than most girls here but that wasn’t to say she was fat. She was . . . curvy. She had a bit of meat on her and to Miles that was attractive as hell. She was the most gorgeous person he’d ever met.  
  
Maria gave a shy smile and tucked her long, wavy, black hair back again before she raised her eyebrows. Miles was still being awkward.  
  
“Are you okay?” she asked him.

Miles cleared his throat again and bumbled over his words. “Yes . . . fine . . . great. I’m totally fine.”  
  
Maria giggled and Miles sighed at hearing that feminine sound wrap around his ears and caress him like a hug.

“Your laugh,” he said awkwardly smitten. “I like it.”  
  
“Oh, haha. Thank you,” she muttered quietly. Most could not hear their awkward conversation as it was quietly spoken and if they could they tried to ignore due to how awkward it was.

Anyone with eyes could tell that Maria liked Miles but he was just too shy to go for it.  
  
Miles' eyes widened as he was re-running his words over in his head. Panicked at seeming completely uncool, he didn't want to embarrass her or himself any longer and fled.  
  
His cheeks flaming, he pushed himself up off the bench and stepped back away from the table, almost tripping up on the bench. “I got to go,” he said quickly before he hurried out of the mess hall.  
  
Mason just shook his head with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
“That’s probably the best you’ll get out of him Maria,” he said then glanced up and winked at her. “You might wanna start hedging your bets with someone else.”  
  
“What like you?” she remarked with a scoff. “I’d jump off a cliff first.” Mason’s face dropped as Maria stood up to go sit by her friends again. “Better yet Mason, why don’t you do exactly that instead,” Maria said with a fake smile before turning with a flip of her hair. Yeah, it was also clear Maria did not like Mason, anyone with eyes could see that too.  
  
“Touchy, touchy,” Mason tsked away. Javi and a few other males looked at Mason with disgust.

“You know you don’t have to be a dick all the time, right?” one said.

* * *

 

“There is some gossip going around about you and Lucy there, son,” Sam said to Hunter as he leaned over his armrest to get closer to Hunter.  
  
Hunter was barely listening, his eyes were glued to Lucy who was not sitting by his side as she should be but sitting amongst her fellow female soldiers . . . and by the looks of it making fun of the other men.  
  
“What?” Hunter muttered, snapping his head around.  
  
“Were you going to tell me?” Sam asked.  
  
“About what?”  
  
“About your young. I had to hear this through the grapevine.”

“Sorry,” Hunter grumbled, flicking his hand away from him. “I’ve had a bit on my mind.”  
  
“I know, I just thought you’d come and tell your mother and me.”

“I would have told you eventually. I’m sorry I tried to wrap my head around it first, all the while holding Alpha and dealing with a close friend’s death. I’m sorry it wasn’t my first thought to tell you,” Hunter snarled.  
  
Sam sniffed and sat back in his chair.

“Whatever the case, I’m proud of you son.”

“What, for knocking up Jake’s daughter?” Hunter muttered sarcastically.

Sam growled low in his chest but otherwise didn't engage. “You’re more snippy than usual there, Hunter. I was talking about how well you’ve handled it.”  
  
Hunter tried not to let it get to his head. His father wasn’t one to say he was proud or that he even loved him so he tried not to react too much when he did.

“Yeah well, someone's got to step up. I can’t just fail her.”  
  
Sam nodded his head in fatherly approval. “That’s good to hear, son.”

“Where’s mom by the way? I called everyone here.”  
  
“She’s not feeling well.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“She’s human, Hunter. You forget it’s easy for her to get sick.”  
  
“Well, that’s just great. Now I’m going to have to wait.”  
  
“Wait for what?” Sam asked.  
  
“Nothing. I’m changing plans. Everyone can leave when they want. I’ve got to go do something.”  
  
Sam didn't get to say a word before Hunter was up and walking down the aisle between tables towards Lucy.

Sam watched them carefully as Hunter spoke in her ear with hushed whispers and she bit her lip in response. Sam shook his head in response. “Kid’s got game,” he muttered to himself.

* * *

Hunter grasped Lucy’s hand to help her up. “Not immobile yet,” she muttered to him. Clearly referring to her pregnancy.  
  
“I’ll be holding your hand till I can’t move, Luna,” he replied back.  
  
He ushered her out the door with an arm around her waist and no man dared to get in the way. Hunter strode through the crowd with a lethal, dangerous look in his eye and a promise of getting seriously hurt if he was interrupted. So everyone who wanted to say something didn't and just waved them goodbye.  
  
Lucy bit her lip as she glanced up at Hunter. His strong jaw made her want to nibble at him. Instead, she licked her lips and tried to focus on where they were going.  
  
The moment they reached her parents home she knew exactly. They rounded the house, Hunter opened the latch and helped her down before jumping down himself.  
  
Lucy suddenly noticed he held a basket now and didn't know where it came from.

“Picnic basket? We just had dinner,” she said with an amused giggle.

He grabbed her hand with his free one and started pulling her down the way. “This ain’t dinner.”

“Then what is it,” she asked, trying not to stumble over her own feet.  
  
“Dessert,” Hunter said with a wicked grin, glancing back at her over his shoulder.

She gave him a smirk before they neared the end of the tunnel. They’d both walked here fast thanks to their strength and abilities.  
  
“What kind of dessert?” she said with a seductive undertone.  
  
“Wait and see.”  
  
Hunter then pulled her close as they edged out from behind the large rocks and emerged into the cave behind the waterfall. Lucy felt a chill run up her spine as the waterfall was just spraying cold everywhere.  
  
Hunter then pulled out three blankets. One for the ground and one each for them both. Though something told her that he’d end up under her blanket in seconds.  
  
Hunter then lowered her to the ground by her arms as she sat down on a throw pillow, a big grin on her face.  
  
It was dim and dark in the cave as the tunnel lighting wasn’t that bright, nor the moon on the other side of the waterfall.

Hunter had obviously thought of this and pulled out a portable camping lamp that gave off some reasonably good light. It lit up enough to throw strong shadows onto the rock walls.  
  
Hunter then tucked up close to Lucy before pulling the basket to his side and brought out a cheesecake. Lucy’s eyes widened before she bit her lip and looked at him with glee.

“Oh my god, you didn't,” she whispered, a moan escaping her throat.  
  
Hunter leaned forward, closing the distance, but then stopped and suddenly brought a spoon up between them.  
  
Lucy glanced between him and the utensil.

“Are you trying to test which I would go for first?” Lucy muttered, a playful frown marring her face.  
  
“Maybe. What do you love more Lucy? Me or sweets?”  
  
“That's a trick question. You are one of my favourite sweets,” she said before she snatched the spoon from his grasp.  
  
“Really,” he said softly and cocked an eyebrow. “How’s that?”

“Simple, you’re both sweet. I wanna lick you both up and I can never get enough of both of you.”

Hunter chuckled before closing the distance between their lips, holding her against him by tucking his hand under her chin.  
  
“Hmm,” she groaned as she withdrew. “Hold on.”

She grabbed the cheesecake, took a small bite and then nodded her head. “Yep, both taste good,” she said definitively.  
  
“Luna,” he said softly. His tone was almost a soft groan. He wanted her.  
  
Her eyes flicked up under those heavy lashes and she leaned forward. “Wanna taste?” she whispered against his lips.  
  
Hunter closed the distance and licked her lips. She squealed and lurched back, but Hunter’s hand was already closing over the curve of her hip as he pulled himself up and over her, making her lie on her back.  
  
With her body under his, he leaned forward to kiss her neck softly. “I don’t know how I get so crazy being away from you. I crave you so much,” he confessed.  
  
“Good. Tell me if that changes and I’ll be sure to do something about it,” she threatened.  
  
Hunter let out a chuckle before he kissed her again and again. All the way down, he pressed his lips to her sensitive, silky skin.  
  
Her hands ran through his brown locks, tugging to pull him to a stop as his kisses had now reached jean territory.  
  
With her shirt bunched around her neck, she missed his cheeky smile. “What, Luna?” he said ever so softly.  
  
“Where you think you’re going,” she breathed.  
  
“My dessert?” he guessed.

“Hunter, I warned you about saying cheesy things,” she said with a grin.  
  
He reached behind him, she heard a rustle before the sound of a metallic ball rattled around. Like a spray paint can.

“What’s that?” she frowned.  
  
Hunter pushed her back but had to restrain her arms when she reached for him again. “Patience, Luna.”  
  
A loud noise startled her and she squealed at the cold abruptly settling on her skin.  
  
“Hunter!” she screeched.  
  
Suddenly his hot mouth brushed over her abdomen and the cold melted away.  
  
“What the hell?” she breathed, her back arching as she strained against his hold.  
  
“You don’t like?” he said with amusement.  
  
“What the hell was that?”

Hunter let her see what he held and she shook her head. “Now I’m going to be all sticky, you prick,” she said with a laugh.

Hunter shook the whipped cream can and did the same process again just above her belly button.

Lucy squirmed in delight and amusement the whole time as he licked and sucked. It left her feeling heated as the cold and heat mixed together.

“That poor baby,” Lucy muttered and watched as Hunter brushed her belly. “It must be frightened.”  
  
Hunter glanced up with a gleam in his eye. “Hearing his mother laugh is good, I’m sure.”

“What makes you think it’s gonna be a boy?” Lucy said with a playful, teasing look.  
  
“I just have a feeling.”

“And if it’s a girl?”

“I’ll have a stressful life,” Hunter muttered before he repeated the process with the cream again.  
  
A smile tugged at Lucy’s lips. She wasn’t quite sure what he meant by that. “Why,” she whispered ever so softly, a teasing look in her eye.  
  
“Keeping men like me away from her,” Hunter said like it was obvious, and barely paused what he was doing.  
  
“If anyone close to being like you, goes near her then she’ll be the luckiest and happiest girl in the world. That I’m sure of,” Lucy responded and ran her hand through his hair, stroking his head.

“Luna,” he whispered, looking her in the eye.  
  
Luna’s face dropped as he’d turned a little more serious.  
  
“What’s wrong?”

“Do you want to be with me?”  
  
“That’s the most stupid question I’ve ever heard.”  
  
“Like forever.”

Lucy threw her hands up in the air. “Are you feeling okay? As if you’d ever be able to get rid of me.”  
  
“Luna,” he said and leaned forward. He pulled her upright so they sat before each other. With the side of their thighs pressed together, as they sat side on, Hunter pulled her close so their faces were inches apart.

“I wanna ask you again,” he said ever so quietly.

“Ask me what?” she whispered confused.

“I want you to be mine. Forever, Luna.”

“I’ve already died for you, Hunty. I don’t think there is a bigger way to say yes.”  
  
“You don’t have to die this time,” Hunter muttered, shaking his head with a smile tugging on his lips. “This is just yes or no.”

“Yes,” Lucy exasperated, as she ran her hand around the back of his neck. “Yes, yes, yes!” She said like he was stupid.

“Luna,” he said calmly, grasping her hand. “I wanna marry you.”  
  
Lucy suddenly stopped giving him grief only to pause and then frown. “Oh,” she said.

He leaned his forehead against hers. “I want you to be mine forever.”

“This hasn’t got anything to do with the kid legally being named Uley, is it?”  
  
“Luna,” he growled softly.  
  
“Yes, Hunter,” she breathed. “I was already yours forever, but if you need it on paper too then I’ll do it,” she said with a smile.  
  
Hunter leaned forward and took her mouth with his own.  
  
“You know,” she teased, “that technically wasn’t asking.”  
  
Hunter pulled back, only to immediately roll his eyes.

“Fine,” he muttered before he stood and pulled her to her feet. Only then did he get down on one knee. He took her hand, reached for the necklace around his throat and tugged, only to wrap it around her wrist and hand. “Lucy Black. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”  
  
Lucy paused as the necklace around his neck was special. It was his grandfather’s necklace that his father, Sam had given him and he wore it always. It was a simple wooden carving of a wolf, polished so well it could have been bought from a shop. To give her that necklace was something that was special and serious indeed.

Lucy then decided to be dramatic and slapped at the air in front of her, giggling as her foot popped behind her. “Oh, Hunter. Yes!” she said with a posh accent. “Yes, I’ll marry you!”

Hunter had to bite his lip to stop the laugh as he got to his feet once more, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted, spinning them around in a circle.  
  
“This is the happiest day of my life!” she exclaimed, still not giving the southern, posh accent a rest.

“Okay, I get it, Luna.” He pressed his forehead against hers with a grin. “I get it’s cheesy.”  
  
“I’ve got to tell everyone,” Lucy muttered. “I’ve got to make sure you get so nervous you’ll feel like running.”

“Why?”  
  
“Isn’t that what all bridezilla’s do?” She cocked her head to the side.

Hunter laughed. “You’re a lot of things, Lucy. A bridezilla’s not one of them, I think.”  
  
“Challenge accepted.”  
  
“Right,” Hunter drawled. “Whatever. Where were we?” he said, his hands trailing up her thighs with a cocky grin. She slapped at them, making him flinch back.

“I’m a bride now, Hunter. We can’t do it till our honeymoon.”  
  
“Are you serious?” he growled.

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to marry me, now stick to the rules buddy,” she said with a cheeky grin.

“Why do you torture me, Luna? I just romantically proposed and now you're trying to castrate me with blue balls.”

Lucy giggled. “Get used to it, my darling fiancee’. You’ve got so many years to go.”  
  
To be continued...


	53. Hope is a Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

Jacob caught up with me as I perched on the edge, glaring down at the valley below.

“They’ve got quite a few groups,” I said with a grin.

We’d take on a solid five camps so far, always chasing the one we let escape to the next camp. I wasn’t sure if it was a good strategy but it helped satisfy the bloodlust that had been building within me.

The camp below us had about twelve tents, one campfire and one small area dedicated to box storage. They were in a valley, probably thinking they were safe and in a good position for an attack. Little did they know, I only needed myself to get to them.

I glanced over at Jacob, biting my lip.

Jacob’s wolf snarled, pawing at the ground. “Meet you at the bottom,” I said and jumped down, fifty feet to the camp below.

Ten minutes later, Jacob rushed into the camp, only to find me standing in a pile of bodies.

He changed back to human, not caring that he was naked. “You couldn’t even wait for me,” he said.

“Not my fault you’re slow,” I teased.

Jake shook his head. “You didn't leave one alive.”

“I accidentally let the one mouthy one live.”

“So he’s dead,” Jake said definitively.

“Yeah,” I said and clicked my tongue.

“Doesn’t matter. We’ll find more.”

I smiled as my fingertips rubbing together and glanced over at the horizon. “Yes, and it’s getting to be my favourite type of day.”

The sun was setting and the valley was getting dim.

Jake shook his head. “You really are a nightmare,” he said before phasing.

 

* * *

 

Hunter pulled Lucy into his arms and kissed her neck. “Luna, when you tease I can’t be held responsible for my actions.”

Lucy giggled and dashed out of his arms once more. They were playing in the way they always did. She’d run and he’d try to catch her.

Right now, they were racing each other back home and he would only allow her a few meters of ground before he’d catch her again.

“Luna, if I have to catch you once more, you’ll be on your back,” he called out after her as she intentionally wiggled her behind in his face.

“Promises, promises, Uley. Whose teasing now?” she said, running backwards as she teased him. She whirled around, glanced over her shoulder, then her feet dug into the earth as she ran faster.

“Luna,” he called to her.

“Too slow, Uley. You’re too slow!”

Lucy ran faster but could feel him getting closer. “Don’t use your wolf,” she called out. “That’s cheating.”

His hands caught her waist and he pulled her back again. “He’s asleep,” he whispered in her ear. “Which means it’s time for you to be still.”

“Hunter, we are engaged,” she teased him, slapping at his chest playfully as she spun around in his arms.

“Yes, and if you don’t give me what’s mine then I might have to reconsider.”

“Well, dear sir, if I’d known this was all you wanted from me I wouldn’t have said yes,” she teased again.

“Sure you would. You know you can’t resist all this,” he teased her back.

“Really?” she whispered against his lips, her arms wrapping around his neck.

“Yep, you’re the one who insisted that I was the best thing that happened to you.”

“I’m not so sure anymore,” she said. Her hand brushed her belly before she looked up with a smirk. “I think I found someone else I like better.”

Hunter shook his head. “Oh, so it’s a competition for your affection now,” he teased, “Well then, the hats off.” He brushed a strand of hair off her face. “I can’t promise I won’t play dirty,” he whispered against her mouth, holding her flush against him by the small of her back.

“Not even born and having to put up with you,” she said with a teasing grin.

“Yes, and right about now you’re going to have to put up with me some more.” His hand dropped lower.

“Hunter!” She slapped him again. “You’re so naughty.”

“Love me, Lucy,” he said, grasping her chin. “Think of it as thanks for one of the many times I’ve saved you.”

“If we’re gonna start asking for compensation for saving one enough we’ll never leave the bedroom.”

“I don’t see a problem,” he said with the shake of his head.

Lucy rolled her eyes then jumped into his arms. “Fine then, Uley.” Her legs wrapped around his waist tightened and he winced. “You have no idea what you’ve just asked for,” she finished.

Hunter ran his supporting hand higher up her back, leaning his face in closer. “Something tells me I can handle you,” he teased. He pressed his forehead to hers. “You are mine.”

“I’m forever changing, my love,” she whispered back. “I always have a new trick up my sleeve.”

Hunter licked his bottom lip before carrying his very own vine-like Lucy that clung to him to their home.

Mason approached them on their way. “Hey, Hunter-”

“Not right now,” Hunter said, not taking his eyes off Lucy.

Hunter walked faster, hoping to get her away from the prying eyes of the world. He only wanted himself to see her.

“Son,” a voice boomed.

Hunter froze in his tracks but did not move. “Can it wait?” Hunter said darkly.

“No, son.”

Hunter slowly but surely let Lucy slide down his rigid body.

“What’s wrong?” Hunter asked, his back to his father.

“Your mother. She’s -”

Hunter turned around, eyes wide. “What’s wrong?”

“Hunter, she’s -” Sam struggled to get the words out. Hunter had never seen his father emotional before. It freaked him out.

“What! What’s wrong with her?”

“She’s gone, son.”

Hunter felt like the world fell out from beneath his feet. “What do you mean gone?”

Lucy’s hand came up to rest on his shoulder. Her touch not as comforting as it usually was.

“She’s dead.”

“What the fuck did you do!” Hunter charged forward but Lucy’s grip kept him back.

“Her sickness got too much, Hunter. She’s only human.”

“What?” a rugged voice said. Both Sam and Hunter turned to see Rogue. “You said she’d get better. You said it was a cold!” he yelled at his father. Suddenly the gold leaked into his eyes before his body cracked and he transformed into his wolf.

Hunter went to reach for him, scared for his brother. He was only fourteen and hadn’t changed before. Hunter knew how scary the first change was. Rogue was a really late bloomer for the average of the camp (not so much the rest of the world). This made it even worse because it was a despondent induced changed. Anger was easy to come back from - mourning wasn’t.

Rogue as fast as he could run fled from them all, only after thrashing around on the ground, and he was gone before Sam could even take a step.

“Shit,” Sam said.

Hunter started to vibrate and Lucy knew the change was coming so she clung to him. She knew he wouldn’t change with her near because it could hurt her.

“Lucy, let go,” Hunter stressed.

Sam shook his head. “No, I’m going to go get him. Lucy?”

Lucy nodded. A mutual agreement to look after his son so he didn't do anything stupid. There was no need for two loose rogue wolves running amongst the undergrowth causing havoc.

Lucy then pulled Hunter away, yanking him as much as she could back to the house. When she got him in the door, she pushed him down onto the nearest couch, straddled his waist and curled up on his chest. “I’m not letting you go until you’re calm,” Lucy warned him.

“She’s dead,” Hunter said like he was just processing the information. It was clear he was on the verge of a breakdown but was desperately withholding it.

“Stay. Stay with me,” Lucy said, stroking his chest.

Lucy then tucked her hands around his waist and squeezed him a little. “Stay with me,” she cooed.

Hunter’s breathing was erratic, his hands barely touched her as his neck strained under the pressure of bending his head back.

“I’m here, Hunty. Use me.”

Hunter’s arms wound around her until he hugged her back. Kissing her forehead, he closed his eyes and his mom’s face appeared.

Snapping his eyes open, he flipped them until he hovered over her. “I can’t,” he said.

“Shh,” she hushed and stroked his face.

“I can’t. I have to go.”

“Just stay,” she said. “Stay with me and the baby.”

Hunter glanced down between them and looked at her belly. He placed a gentle hand on it before glancing back at her face. She seemed sad too. She was trying to be there for him when she was on the verge of breaking down too.

“Luna,” he groaned.

Lucy heard her pants rip as Hunter leaned down to kiss her throat. She felt cold air below before he took her, making her cry out in surprise.

Lucy strained to look between them and saw her pants in tethers and he’d simply pulled out his erection through where his zipper would be.

“Hunter,” she groaned and grasped his face. “Sex isn’t going to make those feelings go away.”

Hunter grunted, his head falling into the crook of her shoulder. “Make it go away,” he whispered softly. “Please.”

Lucy bit her lip and remembered the way she’d reacted to William’s death. Sex was an outlet that made her forget for a while. It made her feel a little better at least for a moment. He’d been there for her and even though it wasn’t ethical it’s what she’d asked of him.

She would do the same for him. She’d be there for him now as he was for her and realised she shouldn’t judge him for it.

“Take what you need,” she said softly, stroking his hair.

Hunter drove into her with more force than necessary. It was more wild than usual but not the hardest he’d ever done. It was clumsy at times, less coordinated as the communication wasn’t there but Lucy endured as it was what was needed. She’d already died for him . . . in comparison there was nothing he could do that would hurt her.

 

* * *

 

Hunter reared his head up, groggy and disoriented. The sunset bathed him in a warm light and threw colours of orange over Lucy’s bare skin. He flinched when he saw her.

A sense of dread dropped into the pit of his stomach.

Lucy had pink lines marring her perfect skin. She had spots of bluish purple forming on her skin. Hunter laid his hand gently over the spots on her waist and the bruises matched up perfectly with each fingertip.

Hunter scrambled backwards, ashamed and appalled at himself. The sight had frightened him and he wanted to cause a lot of pain to the person who had hurt her.

Lucy complained, her arms curling up under her own head as she tucked herself up into a ball on the cold wooden floor. Without Hunter’s body heat, she’d soon become cold. She seemed peaceful in her sleep. Her blonde, wavy locks fell loosely over her face. Her beauty was ruined by the scars Hunter had left on her.

Hunter closed his eyes, pinched his nose, before dragging his hand over his face, more upset than before.

“I’m so sorry, Luna,” he muttered softly. “I’m so--”

Lucy stirred, the cold floor almost icy against her skin and she heard the sound of soft weeping.

Brushing the hair off of her face, she glanced up to see Hunter propped up against the sofa, one knee tucked up against his chest. His arm leaned on his knee casually but his face was buried into the crook of it and Lucy felt her heart clench at the sight.

“Hunter,” she whispered ever so softly.

He glanced up quickly then wiped his face on his forearm quickly.

“Yeah?”

“It’s okay to feel sad.”

“Everything’s fucked up,” he said roughly.

“I know. I know it feels like that.”

“No, it is, Lucy. It fucking is.”

He stood to his feet in a rush and paced, his hands buried in his slightly overgrown hair. His mom had usually cut his hair. She made it just the way he liked it. Short at the sides and a bit longer at the top. It was reasonably neat but now his hair was almost falling over his forehead in wavy locks and he hated it.

Lucy didn't know how to respond. She sat there, watching him closely - mostly unaware of what had happened.

“I don’t even remember when I talked to her last,” Hunter pointed out. “I can’t even remember what I said.”

“I do," Lucy said simply.

“What?”

“I was there. Last week, we were in the kitchen preparing food and you came in. I think you said something about loving her cooking and how she was a good mom.”

Hunter slowly remembered the encounter and nodded his head. “A week ago,” he said. “I don’t think I saw her since.”

“She was sick, Hunter. She wasn’t even feeling well that day. People knew she was getting too weak and so we had her off kitchen duty this week. She’s human though. She doesn’t have the strength and healing capabilities as everyone else.”

“No, she’s my mom! She’s not just a human! And I didn't visit her once! I saw her - what? - when she was near you. I never visited her on my own.”

“You were dealing with stuff,” Lucy replied. “You just became alpha.”

“I could have visited. I drop everything for you, I should have for her.”

“Hunter, it’s okay. She knows you love her.”

“No! It’s not fucking okay. I should have visited her. I mean, how does one die from a cold anyway? No human dies from that!”

Lucy froze. “Hunter, it wasn’t a cold.”

“What? How would you know?”

“How do you not? Hunter, she was sick. She had cancer.”

“What?”

“Hunter,” Lucy whispered, her tone dropping a few notches. No one had told him.

“What the fuck? Why didn't anyone tell me?” he stressed.

“I thought you knew. She’s been battling it for months.”

“No, I didn't know. I doubt Rogue knew either! My father--” Hunter froze. “My father didn't tell me. He didn't fucking tell me anything,” Hunter said, pushing his hands through his hair.

“Maybe he thought you knew. Don’t pull out the weapons just yet.”

“I don’t care. He needs to know not telling me was a mistake.” Hunter was shaking again, in the way he might when he phases.

“Okay, okay!” Lucy got to her feet, her palms out, trying to calm him. “I understand.”

Hunter flinched at her appearance. The remains of her clothes hung off her in tatters and it didn't cover anything.

Lucy barely noticed, she was too busy trying to approach him without him fleeing. “Just think about it before you let your anger take over. For me, okay? You don’t do your best thinking when you’re upset.”

Hunter stepped back as she reached for him. Lucy tried not to let it offend her.

“It’s okay,” she said. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Hunter laughed once and abrupt that it startled Lucy. “The irony,” he said.

“What?”

“You haven’t even looked at yourself, have you?” Hunter said in a mocking tone.

“What have I done?” she whispered, slightly hurt.

“No!” he said frustrated. “Look at yourself. Your body, Lucy.”

Lucy frowned before glancing down at her clothes. She noticed the bruises and marks of claws. Okay, yeah. She looked like she’d been attacked but she knew why she looked like this and didn't care.

“What about it?” she said, glancing back up at him.

“Are you serious?” His mouth dropped open like she’d said something insane.

“My clothes are in ruins, so what?”

Hunter almost ran to her. His footsteps heavy as he charged towards her like a tank with a look of frustration and desperation on his face. Hunter reached for her and she stepped back, not helping her point.

Hunter frowned before reaching forward again and matching his fingers one by one to the bruises on her hip.

“So you held a little tight, so what?” she said.

Hunter then grabbed her, pulling her to him before he then whirled her around and pushed her down to the couch, almost winding her.

He then made her follow his gaze and kneeled between her legs, his hand coming down to match the bruises his fingers had caused . . . right over her belly. His fingers had pressed against her stomach.

Lucy went to say something but Hunter beat her to it. “Don’t you fucking say ‘so what?’”

“Hunter, the baby is fine.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do. If you just calmed down, you could probably hear its little heartbeat. For goodness sake, you can remember how unharmed it was when I got the crap beaten out of me. Trust me, you pressing a little hard couldn’t bruise more than my skin.”

“Lucy, that’s not the fucking point and you know it.”

“Okay, enough swearing, Hunter. I’m fine. I told you to use me and I knew what I was getting into. I knew the consequences.”

“I could have hurt you, Lucy. Really hurt you.”

“But you didn't,” Lucy growled back at him. His deadly serious tone was starting to irk her to the point she wanted to smack him.

“Lucy,” he growled and gestured to the scratches on her skin. “You know what these fucking mean!”

“It means you were upset and your wolf rode that wave, but guess what-”

“It means that I was riding the edge of phasing and it means that I could have killed you.”

“Am I dead?”

“Don’t fucking--”

“Don’t interrupt me,” she growled at him and pushed him back till he sat on his heels. “I know you’re upset and you’re not thinking as rationally as you usually do but you need to remember just who I am. I have fought death and won several times. You can’t kill me, hurt me or the baby so stop with the bullshit of trying to punish yourself because I see right through it!”

Hunter became speechless.

“This is about your mom," Lucy said, looking him in the eye. "You’re angry and upset but you need to realise that nothing is your fault and trying to come up with reasons to hurt yourself is not what your mom would want. You hear me?”

Hunter got to his feet. “Loud and clear,” Hunter said. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

“Good, now--”

“You’re on house arrest,” he said with an authoritative tone.

“What!” Lucy said with a deadly tone.

“Yes and I’ll be sleeping in the boys' dormitories until the baby is born, to ensure this won’t happen again.”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding--”

“No, I’m not. This is the only way I can protect you," he said quietly.

“Have you learnt nothing from my parents? They are the example of what not to do.” Lucy stood to her feet, angry and frustrated.

“You’ll stay here, Lucy. I’ll see you at dinner,” Hunter said in a dead voice.

There was no way in hell he was going to get away with this. “Sit down,” Lucy said with a scary tone.

Hunter froze, halfway to the door. His muscles refused to budge. Fuck.

“Hunter, sit your ass down.”

Hunter fought hard. His body screamed at him and he could feel the pressure. It somehow felt more intense than ever before. He’d never felt this much pressure to crumble.

“Lucy,” he groaned and fell to his knees like he was in pain.

It looked as if she had used powers and made him crumble to the ground in pain but it wasn’t. It was dominance. It wasn’t like humans knew dominance, this was something completely different. With the hierarchy, you could not refuse if someone was more powerful than you asked. Your whole body would shut down if you tried to fight. That is what it did now.

Lucy had let herself be dominated by him. She let him into her head and allowed him to control her. However, overall Lucy was still the most mentally strong and with the powers she already had, she could fight an order. She fought his entire status and knew if she let him get away with this he’d do something he regretted.

Lucy closed her eyes. Out-dominating the alpha came with consequences but she loved Hunter too much to watch him destroy everything. She’d have to be in charge for now, until things cooled down.

“No!” he growled.

“Get up,” she said.

Hunter compiled a look of pure anger on his face. “I’m alpha, Lucy. You know what this means if you don’t--”

“Stop talking. You’ve forced me to do this. You’re not capable of rational decisions and I won’t let you make that mistake. I love you and I love my Pack. I won’t let you blow everything up.”

“Lucy, let go!”

“Sit,” she said. Hunter sat on the couch, his whole body tense but going willingly.

“Damn it, Lucy,” he growled. “You didn't want to be alpha.”

“I still don’t. This is only temporary until you calm down.”

“Like this will calm me!”

“You’ll realise in time that I saved you from yourself. You shouldn’t have tried to force me into a bubble. It’s the first thing you should know about me, Hunter. I never do what I’m told.”

“Clearly!”

“Calm,” Lucy said.

Hunter growled quietly to himself. His body was rigid, his forehead now sweating and his hands were balled up into fists.

Lucy then turned on her heel. “You’ll stay here until you’re calm. Once you can breathe properly, you can come out and help me find your brother. I’m going to start a search party, only older members of course.” 

As she came back downstairs, after getting dressed, Hunter was still fighting against orders.

“For someone who doesn’t want to be alpha-” he snarled.

“No talking, either," Lucy said as she passed by him.

Hunter’s neck strained as he threw his head back against the couch, clearly frustrated and only getting angrier under the heavy dominance. He wasn’t strong enough to fight back against her. She didn't have time to feel scared that she was the most powerful person in the camp.

“I love you,” she said and then left the house entirely.

Hunter smacked his head against the couch several times, angrier than ever before. Jake’s dominance had not even been this strong. He felt completely helpless like he’d been strapped to the couch. He fought as hard as he could and his muscles hurt more. There was no getting out of this. He got angry at being dominated and he couldn’t escape until he was calm. He knew Lucy was smart; she knew she could keep him here all night, knowing his own anger would keep him here.

 

* * *

 

“Uh, did Hunter ask-”

“Did I say you ask questions, Mason?” Lucy replied.

“No,” Mason said. “Sorry.”

“Get me Paul, Seth and Embry now.”

“Why?”

Lucy raised her eyebrows, crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. “Did just question me again?”

“No. Sorry.” Mason left in a hurry, glancing back at her confused.

Lucy hugged herself, feeling weird with the power she’d suppressed. It felt like a second power to the one she already had. While it wasn’t waving her hands around like magic tricks and making things float, dominance was a weird werewolf magic. Lucy could never understand it properly but it was different from her other abilities, she knew that much.

She didn't know why she was special. Usually, once you submitted to someone, you couldn’t take it back easily. You could be under someone, fight them and get higher in the hierarchy and that’s the way you stayed unless they became more powerful and won in a fight.

Alpha had slightly different rules. If you became Alpha and lost you really couldn't take it back. Lucy worried Hunter wouldn’t be able to take it back after this. She was indeed the most powerful mind here and he wasn’t stronger than her.

Lucy closed her eyes and tried to figure out how she was going to control this situation without people knowing Hunter had been out dominated. People wouldn’t respect his orders if they knew Lucy was the true alpha. It would go against their nature to pretend otherwise. She couldn’t let people find out.

Lucy felt her bones lock as tall men approached her at different paces. They all had different expressions. Seth was kind of like an older brother and was always nice to her, so he seemed happy to see her. Paul seemed almost mad that he’d been interrupted. Embry just seemed confused.

“What’s up?” Seth said, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Paul crossed his arms across his hairless, bare chest and frowned. “There a reason I’m dragged off patrol?” he muttered. “Did someone die?” His tone bugged Lucy a lot.

“Actually, yes. Someone did die.”

“Oh shit,” Embry said. He then turned and smacked Paul hard in the shoulder. “Idiot. Who died?”

“Emily. Rogue has gone . . . well rogue.”

Paul snorted a laugh but this his face dropped. “Sorry, I didn't mean that.”

Lucy glaring at Paul said, “Anyway, we need to find him.”

“Where’s Hunter?” Seth said. His voice portrayed great sympathy and care.

“He’s sleeping,” Lucy said and tucked her hair behind her ear. All the men then moved awkwardly. Yes, okay. Making it seem like she put him into a sex-induced sleep was tacky but it meant they wouldn’t question her further.

“So I guess that means I’m in charge until he wakes. I don’t want him anymore stressed than he is at the moment. I want him to relax, knowing his brother is home safe. Sam is already searching and no one else is to know. We don’t need the camp restless at the moment.”

“Fair enough,” Embry said. “I’ll scout to the north.”

“Me south,” Paul said.

“Where ever you need me,” Seth said and touched her shoulder briefly, like the way a brother would touch their sister.

“Thank you, Seth. Yes, I was wondering if you could protect the town nearby. I don’t want him hurting anyone.”

“I’m on it.”

The men all left; shifting through people discreetly.

Lucy let out a long sigh and she caught Mason’s stare. “What?” she called out to him.

Mason pushed off the tree he’d been lurking by and it was clear he’d been eavesdropping. He got closer to her, all the while holding a staunch stance. “He’s not asleep,” Mason muttered.

“What?”

“Hunter. When I went by your place, he had kicked over the coffee table in frustration.”

Lucy widened her eyes. “And?” she muttered.

“And he was stuck to that couch without any restraints.”

“What about it, Mason? Spit it out.”

“You out-dominated him, didn't you?”

“No. He’s alpha. You understand? He is alpha, Mason.”

“Lucy, an alpha is stuck to a couch with nothing. That sort of power is-”

“He’s unstable,” Lucy said harshly, getting in close so she didn't have to yell. “His mom is dead, Mason. His brother is missing and I’ve got bruises on my skin that he was falling apart at. He’s not stable. I did what I had to and when this is over, he’ll be alpha again.”

“You know you can’t hand that back. No one will take him seriously. They will listen to you.”

“Not if they don’t know. That is why you’re not going to say a word.”

“They can feel it, Lucy. They’ll see it.”

“Shut up, Mason. Just be a decent person for once and realise what’s happening. I’m taking over so the Pack isn’t hurt by this disaster. I will submit to Hunter again. I’ve done it before.”

“Again? This has happened before?”

“Yes and I’ll do it again.”

“Lucy, you’ve been alpha all this damn time!”

Lucy slapped her hand over his loud mouth and glared at him. “Shut up, Mason. God, for once in your life shut up.”

Mason felt that push and his eyes widened. “My god,” he muttered when she removed her hand. “You really are strong.”

“Not strong enough. You’re still talking.”

“No, you’re just not specific enough. You can get around orders knowing loopholes.”

“Of course you’d figure out a damn way to get out of orders,” Lucy muttered.

Mason shrugged. “What can I say, I hate being told what to do but don’t have the strength to be higher in the hierarchy.”

“Listen, be a friend to Hunter for once and just don’t say anything about me being more powerful. Please. I’ll owe you a favour, okay?”

“Fine,” Mason muttered.

“Thank you,” Lucy said. She sighed. “Help me find his brother?”

“Sure. Anything for you, alpha,” he said and left before she could hit him.

 

* * *

 

The sun was setting once more and I took in a deep breath. I brushed the hair off my face, smearing blood in the process.

Jake nudged at me with his large furry head, curling his body around mine. “No, not yet. We’re not finished.”

He phased becoming gloriously nude. The light from the small campfire threw shadows of his body onto the cave walls. He reached out and rubbed the blood off my face. “Ness, you’re covered in the blood of your enemy. I think the message is quite clear. They freaked when we got here.”

“No,” I said. “No, I’m not stopping until they are all dead. All of them.”

“Ness, I don’t want you to lose yourself. Killing people, even assholes like this has a price.”

“I don’t care. They killed Will. They killed Zoey. They killed my unborn child!”

“Ness--”

“Twice!” I yelled, my voice bounced off the walls of the cave.

“I know, Ness. I know.”

“Then don’t fucking get in my way.”

I checked my watch and flipped my hair. “That’s five minutes. Follow or don’t but I’m not stopping.”

I then took off, leaving him in that cave to chase after the guy we let go. Nothing was going to stop me from avenging my family. Nothing.

 

* * *

 

Lucy knew what she had to do. She knew it but she hadn’t had much practice applying this.

Lucy flexed her muscles and tried to get mad. Super duper mad. Lucy’s face screwed up as she held her face and her face went bright red.

“You okay, Lucy?”

Lucy’s eyes snapped open and she straightened her stance. Miles stood before her, his brown hair all curly and ruffled. His shirt was a little ripped and so was his jean shorts.

Lucy nodded her head. “Yeah. Hit me.”

“What?”

“Slap me. Now.”

“Why?” he asked.

“Just do it,” she growled.

Miles slapped her and then immediately apologised. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I did that. I don’t know what came over me.” Miles frowned and didn't understand why he’d felt pushed to do it.

Lucy’s face scrunched up again and Miles looked around, embarrassed. No one seemed to be paying attention except--

“Shit,” he muttered.

Maria stood there with a hand over her mouth, not believing what she had seen.

“Maria, she asked me too. I’m sorry.”

Maria shook her head and ran away, leaving Miles wanting to hide.

“No,” Lucy said, annoyed. “It’s not working.” She suddenly concentrated on Miles again and absorbed the situation. She watched him stare after Maria in horror.

“Damn,” Lucy muttered to herself. “Miles.”

Miles’ attention snapped back to her but his expression was all upset.

“I’m sorry, I’ll fix that but I need you to help get me angry.”

“Well, um. I don’t know what makes you angry.”

“Use your imagination,” she replied, frustrated.

“Uh, Hunter talks about you a lot. About what you guys do . . . in the bedroom.”

“Okay, you’re terrible at this,” Lucy muttered. “Even if that was true which I know it isn’t because he’s so overprotective, it wouldn’t even matter. I need something really annoying Miles. Like really annoying. Something that would make you wolf out.”

“Why don’t you just think about your brother or the Maji? Think about loss.”

“Oh Miles, that’s actually genius.” She didn't know why she didn't think of that before.

Maria came back to talk to Miles. Clearly, he wouldn’t just hit her. He should be able to explain himself. She paused when she saw Lucy grab his face and kiss his cheek.

She gasped, stumbling back. Miles turned his head just in time to see her stumbling back once again.

“Maria,” he breathed.

Lucy then looked at Maria and let Miles' face slip from his grip.

“What is with you two!” Maria yelled at them. “Is this some sort of affair?”

“No,” Lucy said. “Tell her how you feel,” she muttered to Miles.

“I can’t,” Miles said. “I get too nervous to speak.”

“Then imagine it’s me and talk to her as a friend. Once you learn how to talk to her, everything else will happen naturally.” She gave Miles a shove towards Maria.

Lucy then brushed by Maria as she walked away. “He’s in love with you and he’s so nice he just helped me fix a problem. I’ll explain later. Just go easy on him.”

Maria nodded and glanced back at Miles, who was nervously scratching his head.

“I’m sorry if you think I’m abusive.” He glanced back and then looked around. “I don’t want you to think I’d ever do that to a woman.”

“I trust you,” Maria said.

“You do?” Miles said, glancing up at her, confused.

“Yeah. No one as adorable and loyal as you would ever hurt people intentionally.”

Miles blushed, bowing his head and hiding his face.

They both stood there awkwardly for a moment. People ignored their standoff as they walked by. The two blushing teens weren’t that interesting. Even the flowers in spring bloomed faster than these two.

“I like you,” Miles spat out quickly.

Maria glanced up, tucked a strand behind her ear and smiled the sweetest smile at him. “Do you now?” she teased.

“Yes and I’m not afraid to say it.” He then realised what he said. “But don’t think I’m forcing you--”

“I like you too.”

Miles stopped and bit his lip.

“Actually, I really like you,” she said. There was another long silence as Miles did not know how to reply. “Want to come over to my house?” Maria offered.

“What - what would we do?”

“Watch a movie. Talk. I don’t know. We’ll see how it goes. You brave enough?”

“Yes. I mean yeah, okay,” he said, clearing his throat.

She giggled. “It’s a date.” She held out her hand, offering for him to take it.  
Miles shoved at himself to take it and quickly grasped it, squeezing a little too hard.

“Strong hands,” she said.

“Oh, shit--”

“I like that in a man,” she said, squeezing his hand back. She then dragged him towards her family home with a stupid grin on her face.   
Miles tripped over his feet the whole way.

 

* * *

 

Lucy growled thinking of her brother’s death and let the pain wash over her again. All that suppressed anger wasn’t enough. She had to relive all the pain of her own death and losing Zoey and the fact that she couldn't save anyone before she felt that familiar pain shoot up her spine. She let herself think of those horrible Maji people and felt her bones crack, her skin nearly splitting in half.

“Hell,” she groaned before it felt like her head separated into two.

She knew the moment she had changed because a guy she had not seen before jumped back and yelped. She tried to apologise but it came out as a bark.

Okay, she thought. Now that she was a wolf, she could try and reach out to Rogue. Maybe her voice would be different from others.

 _Rogue,_ she thought. _Listen, come back and I’ll make sure no one bothers you._

There was a long silence before she heard the echo of a _no_.

_Don’t disappoint your mother this way. If you hurt someone, she won’t be able to rest peacefully._

_Shut up! She’s dead!_

_She’s not dead, Rogue. She’s not._

_Dad said she was dead._

_Come back and I’ll explain._

_The static was loud in her head as other wolves were trying to communicate too. She didn't understand how other wolves didn't have constant headaches as she had one now._

_Please, Rogue. Your brother is freaking out and I can’t calm him down. I’ve literally had to restrain him. Please come and help me._

_I can’t. It hurts, Lucy._

_I know, Rogue. Trust me when I say I know what this feels like._

_How did you cope?_ His voice was barely above a whisper.

_I didn't. Hunter got me through it. And you. My family made sure I stayed alive even as it hurts. I’m still hurting about Will, but I have you and your brother keeping me alive. Don’t let me or your mom down. Just come back to me._

_I don’t want to talk to anyone._

_You don’t have to. Just come and hang out with me. I’ll make sure no one bothers you. Scout’s honour._

Scout’s honour was a common saying between the two of them when they were up to no good.

The communication went silent and Lucy didn't know what to think. She got desperate and pushed up off the ground, flying into the air. It felt weird; really weird.

She flew underneath the treetops, watching the wolves and looking for a small light blonde one amongst them. Down by the creek, a blond wolf seemed to be walking back slowly, avoiding the others. Lucy dropped, flying in fast.

_Rogue._

The wolf barked and growled low in its chest.

 _Don’t scare me like that!_ Rogue almost screamed at her mentally.

_Don’t ignore me._

_I was coming back._

_I’m not like the rookies there, buddy. You can’t lie to me. I taught you how to fib._

_It’s not fibbing when you’re telling the half the truth._

_Don’t quote me. It’s still a white lie._

Lucy had taught him the key to lying was telling half-truths. For example, while he was coming back, he didn't tell the whole truth as to when he was coming back.

_Fine. Where’s Hunter?_

_Come with me and I’ll show you._

They ran back to camp together, Lucy mentally scolding anyone that came near to leave them alone. They couldn't help Rogue when they didn't understand what was going on.

 

* * *

 

Lucy prowled in the door of her new home, all wolfed up and everything. Her white, feathered fur almost too perfectly white, it almost as blinding as snow. Rogue followed close behind, his tail between his legs.

Hunter got a fright seeing her walk through the door as her wolf. She really was pushing her own boundaries today. “Lucy,” he growled. He paused when he saw Rogue and all his blondish, gold fur. “Rogue?”

Lucy ignored Hunter as she prowled up the stairs, barely fitting as she was very large. Rogue quickly crossed the empty space and jumped onto the couch to lay his head on Hunter’s lap. Rogue suddenly felt safe again being near his brother. His brother was his worst enemy and his best friend. He knew Hunter would kill for him and it calmed him being near him, no matter how irritating he was.

Hunter felt himself become less tense, knowing his brother was safe. “Rogue, buddy,” he said and his muscles unlocked enough that he could scratch the top of Rogue’s head. “You’re alright.”

Lucy appeared again from upstairs, fully clothed. She also had shorts for Rogue.

“Here,” she said and threw it at him. She then grabbed some fruit out of the fridge to give Rogue something to distract himself with.

Rogue was newly transitioned so he disappeared into the next room to get changed as he were shy. When he emerged he caught the orange Lucy threw at him and plopped himself down on the single sofa. “I’m sorry,” he muttered quietly before working the skin of the orange.

Lucy then sat next to Hunter when Hunter placed a hand on her knee. “Thank you,” he muttered. “For finding him.”

Lucy shook her head like it was nothing. She kept her gaze on Rogue. “You can stay here as long as you like, okay? You can watch DVD, eat anything, just chill out, okay?”

Rogue nodded, not meeting her gaze. Lucy wasn’t expecting much of a reaction so she just nodded back. “Okay then. It’s my shift with the babies so I’ll be back later.”

Lucy then left an almost crying Rogue with his almost crying brother and left them to spend time together. Lucy had lied though. It was Leah’s shift today. She took in a deep breath, preparing for what she planned to do, as this was going to be the most painful thing she’d ever done.

Lucy went to go see Emily’s body. She climbed the steps of the lonely house that was once full of life. Emily made it a home and now it was just nothing.

Lucy tried not to cry as Emily was her teacher, friend and second mom. The emotions she suppressed to get Hunter and Rogue through felt like they were ripping her in half now. Lucy approached the last step and paused when she saw the main bedroom at the end of the hall. It felt unreal.

Lucy shook her head, shaking away the tears. “No,” she whispered to herself. “Not here.”

She took the last few steps necessary and opened the door. The room was dramatically cold. It was like no sunlight or warmth could work their way in here. Lucy took in a deep and pushed into the room more.

Lucy made her way cautiously around the bed and panicked. This felt wrong. It looked all damn wrong.

Emily was paler than Lucy had ever seen her. She was just a frozen block of a body, lying there unmoving and Lucy bit back a sob, pressing the back of her hand against her mouth. “I’m so sorry,” Lucy said to her.

And to this day, Lucy still didn't know how it came about. She still didn't understand how when Lucy cried, Emily responded. Emily’s hand had flinched, her fingers moving a fraction. Emily wasn't dead yet.

_To be continued..._


	54. Patterns and Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
> I do not own the characters nor any of the familiar content to the 'Twilight' series.

It was safe to say Lucy had a pretty normal reaction to seeing a dead person move. She screamed. Loudly.

Commotion outside told her other people had heard her too.

“Emily?” Lucy squealed and covered her mouth to stop her screams.

Emily did not move anymore so Lucy dropped to her knees and pressed her fingers to Emily’s pulse. There was the faint pulse and Lucy became confused. Sam had told her she was dead. Why would he lie?

Lucy grabbed onto Emily’s hand and cried. “Oh my gosh. Emily, it’s Lucy. Can you hear me?”

Emily didn't move. She was still dying, she just obviously wasn't dead yet. Maybe Sam got confused when she didn't move and thought she was.

“Emily,” Lucy whimpered and her head dropped onto Emily’s shoulder. “Oh god, you can’t die. Hunter and Rogue still need you. Especially Rogue.”

Lucy then thought of something that most wouldn’t think of to do in their lifetime or have the power to do. She didn't know if it was possible . . . and she promised Hunter she’d never do it again.

 _. . . But this was his mom. He still needed his mom and if . . . I have to try and save her. I can’t let her die. I couldn’t save Will or Zoey but there is still hope for her,_ Lucy thought.

Lucy flinched again when Emily’s fingers flinched. “Hold on, Emily.”

Lucy heard the door open downstairs but she was already grabbing Emily’s hand and letting her power surge through.

Footsteps thundered up the stairs but Lucy was holding onto Emily like she’d fly away if she let go. Lucy felt an overwhelming pain set in her stomach and knew she’d locked onto something. Once she felt their pain, she was with them and she just had to find a way to fly them back.

The door of the bedroom flew open but Lucy was already in a place far from here. She was in an area of bright light, her whole body transparent.

Emily stood bathed in light like Zoey once was.

_Emily!_

_Lucy? Where am I?_

_You’re in the dead zone. Between_ _spaces_. _You need to take my hand-_

Lucy was yanked back into the real world as Mason grasped her shoulder. “What are you doing!” he said.

“Let me go! I can save her. Just leave!” She shoved Mason with the power of a grenade, sending him flying against the wall.

She concentrated once more, felt that pain and suddenly she was back in the light.

_Lucy? Where did you go?_

_I am here. Just take my hand, please._

_Why am I here?_

_You died._

_Then how are you here?_

Emily’s spirit showed such genuine hurt and concern Lucy felt it shoot right through her. Her spirit was so bright it was almost blinding.

_You always knew I was special. I have this power to bring you back. Just take my hand and I can take you back._

_If I’m dead then it’s my time._

_No! No, it’s not. Rogue is still young. He still needs you._

_If I come back now I’ll still die. I’m terminal. You’re only giving me a little bit of life, Lucy. I won’t let you hurt yourself._

_No, Emily. It doesn’t hurt. This is what I can do and I’m going to find a way to make sure you keep living. Trust me. You haven’t seen how upset Rogue is._

_He’s strong. He’s always been strong._

_He changed, Emily. He’s a wolf and he almost hurt people. He’s still a baby and needs his mom. Please, don’t turn from me now. I couldn’t save Zoey because she wanted to be with Will. Don’t let me fail again. Please._

Emily’s spirit shimmered with concern. Emily then seemed to get closer without moving and then her hand extended.

 _Lucy!_ A voice echoed around the space. _Oh no,_ Lucy thought. _I know that voice._

_What voice?_

_Emily, quickly take my hand. Take it now._

Lucy felt her grip on the space stutter and she almost fell into nothing. Emily had almost grabbed her hand, just inches from her fingertips and now Lucy felt pain shoot up her spine, her body split and felt like her skin was on fire.

_Emily._

“Stop, Lucy!” Hunter growled. Lucy fell backwards onto her ass and felt as horrible the moment she awoke from being dead.

“Idiot,” Lucy said, her body swaying violently. She tried to reach Emily again, pushing her power out once more.

Hunter growled but it wasn’t a normal one. It was a growl that made her bones shiver and stiffen. It was an alpha growl and it was terrifying in the way it locked up one’s body.

“Don’t touch her,” Hunter said, his voice low, scary, and definitely not his own. “You’re not going to risk everything again.”

Lucy swayed even more violently as she sat on her heels, swaying like she was drunk. A look of confusion passed over her face as she couldn’t fight the order. She couldn’t lift her hand. Hunter, somehow, had dominated her but for real this time. She hadn’t let him and had fought him but he was stronger. Hunter was stronger.

Hunter went to reach for her when her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed to the ground.

Lucy started to convulse, her body shaking violently and Hunter dropped to his knees to roll her to her side.

“Lucy, you idiot,” he breathed, brushing the hair off her face.

Emily shot up like the walking dead and Hunter fell onto his ass in fright. “Mom?”

Emily couldn’t hear or see anything. She almost choked on the air and felt like her body was on fire. She then felt her body lock and then started to convulse.

Hunter watched in horror as Lucy and his mother seizured. Hunter knew there was nothing he could do and started to hyperventilate.

Mason and Rogue right behind him in the doorway, they looked dishevelled and scared.

Rogue cried out, “Mom!” Mason then grabbed on to him, holding him back.

Sam then burst into the room as well. “What the bloody hell is going on!”

Mason growled, “We don’t know!”

Suddenly the room plunged into silence, an eerie silence that crackled as Lucy and Emily stopped moving.

“Luna,” Hunter breathed, brushed her face gently. “Come back to me.”

It was too quiet. No sound was almost painful to their ears as it was being too loud.

“Is she alive,” Rogue whispered.

“She’s breathing,” Hunter replied.

Sam crawled onto the bed and pulled his wife into his arms. “Emily is too.” Sam looked up to see Hunter’s eyes widened. “That’s impossible. She was dead,” Sam said in disbelief.

“God damn it, Lucy,” Hunter said under his breath.

Hunter then froze. All his muscles locked as he glanced down Lucy’s body. Everyone else froze as well.

“Oh my god,” Mason breathed.

“No,” Hunter whispered, his head almost spinning.

“Shit,” Sam said.

They all looked at Lucy as she laid in Hunter’s arms. Everyone could see the blood. The blood pooling and making her jeans dark.

Hunter almost shook Lucy. “No!” he yelled. He reached down between her legs, not caring at his audience and the blood on her jeans rubbed off on his fingers.

“No Lucy, you didn't!” he cried. “You didn't!” His head fell into the crook of her shoulder as he pulled her up closer to his chest and sobbed.

“I’m so sorry, son,” Sam whispered. Emily then startled him as she moved. “Lucy,” was the first thing she said.

It took Emily a while to wake completely and when she did, her husband was staring at her. “Sam,” she whispered. Her hand brushed his face and he leaned his forehead against hers, pulling her closer.

“Em,” he whispered.

“Lucy,” she said so quietly.

“Behind you,” he said.

Emily turned in his arms, caught Rogue and Mason’s stare but looked behind her instead. “Lucy!” she said. She almost lurched at her but Sam’s arms were keeping her back. “Oh my god, no sweetheart.”

Lucy was still unconscious. She was breathing but she wasn’t moving.

Emily reached for Hunter. “She is going to make it,” she said. “I know it. I know it,” she panicked.

Sam hushed her because he knew her words weren’t helping Hunter, just making him feel worse.

Hunter closed his eyes at his mother’s plea and didn't have time to feel any joy that she was alive because he knew what it had cost him. Lucy had saved his mother at the cost of their child’s life and he didn't know how to feel about it. If Lucy survived, he wasn’t sure if he could forgive her for this.

* * *

Lucy was in the infirmary with Frasier an hour later and Emily lay beside her in the next bed over. Hunter and Sam did not leave them the whole time and Mason made sure nothing happened to Rogue.

Frasier took blood samples from Emily and sent them away urgently for testing. He also did tests on Lucy but she responded to nothing. Frasier told Hunter she was in a coma and yeah Hunter broke a lot of stuff in the room until he got kicked out by his father.

Frasier had insisted that they went to a real hospital because they could get results faster and better treatment but Sam was reluctant because Hunter wasn’t stable.

Another hour later, Sam was considering it more because Hunter was still breaking things and yelling at people. It made people nervous and worried as Hunter was never like this.

The Pack knew within minutes of the event because gossip got around quickly there.   
People were nosey and trying to visit but got a Hunter in their face trying to rip their head off.

“Okay, that’s it,” Sam said. “Frasier.” Frasier looked up, acknowledging him. “I want to move them now. To the hospital.”

“No!” Hunter growled.

“You want Lucy to stay like this?” Sam growled back.

Hunter then shrunk again. “No,” he muttered.

“No. Lucy could be in serious trouble and probably needs scans and shit. We don’t have that here. We need to go now.”

“Fine. Fine!” Hunter grabbed Lucy, picking her up into her arms and stormed out. Lucy needed help but Hunter knew everything was too late. He was just waiting for the news of her been gone. Fucking again.

* * *

At the hospital, Hunter couldn’t be in the same room with Lucy which drove him nearly half insane. The hospital staff coded her critical and wheeled her away before Hunter could even breathe. Emily, on the other hand, wasn’t as bad. She was coming in and out of sleep so Sam and Hunter were in an emergency room with her as the hospital did tests on her as Frasier had.

The door to Emily's emergency room opened slowly. “Hello?”

Sam and Hunter whirled around and the ER doctor flinched, clipboard in hand. They were intimidating, to say the least. Both were big men and both were in a defensive stance, ready to kill. The poor doctor tiptoed into the room.

“I have some results for you,” she said, fiddling with a few of the machines they had Emily hooked up to.

“Well?” Hunter snapped.

The woman flinched again. She ran her hand down her throat and took in a deep breath.

“So I can see here on her chart that she was diagnosed with stage four cancer, seven months ago,” the doctor said, flipping through pages.

Hunter snarled, glaring at his father. “Yes and?”

“And those results indicate those cancer cells no longer exist, which we are trying to figure out. Has she had any chemo? There isn’t anything here on it.”

Both Hunter and Sam snapped their head up to glance at the doctor instead of sharing intimidating glances.

“What?” Sam said.

The doctor cleared her throat. “Has she had any--”

“No! She was terminal and she didn't want it,” Sam snapped.

“Why not?” Hunter asked his father.

“Son, it makes you even sicker and doesn’t have a high success rate. Getting real sick only to die in the end - she didn't think it was worth it.   
She just wanted to spend it with you guys.”

“Well, it looks like she’s going to be around for a long while now,” the doctor said to cheer them up. “There isn’t even a trace of it and she’s stumped all the other medical staff. We are going to do more tests so we can be certain but she is somehow miraculously cured.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Hunter muttered and ran his hands through his hair.

The doctor frowned at him like he was evil.

Hunter then charged towards her and the doctor stumbled back. “Where’s Lucy?” he asked.

“Lucy?”

“The woman I came here with. Where is she?”

“I’m not sure, she’ll be with another doctor. I can go check.”

“You do that,” Hunter growled. The doctor scrambled away, closing the door in a slam behind her.

“I can’t fucking believe this,” Hunter growled.

“She saved your mother," Sam muttered, still deep in thought.

“She killed our child!” Hunter yelled, startling people passing by in the hall.

“Calm down, son. You know getting angry isn’t going to help. If you phase here, you’ll cause a lot of damage.”

“Do you think I care?!”

“Son, they are tending to her now. They can’t if you’re tearing up the place.”

Hunter realised that was true and paced some more, his hands buried in his hair.

“Hunter?” Emily muttered. Emily awoke once more. This time stronger than she was before. She saw her son pacing and his face pained.

“Mom?” Hunter whispered and dropped into the chair beside her bed.

“Where’s Lucy?” she asked.

Hunter almost cried. “She’s -- she’s uh,” Hunter coughed. “She’s being operated on.”

“What happened?”

“She -- she cured you of cancer.”

“Oh. Oh my god. No.” Emily sat up and Sam moved to keep her down. “No. No, I can’t let her get hurt,” she said, trying to get out of bed.

“Mom. Mom! We can’t do anything now.”

“She whispered to me. She was there.”

“I know,” Hunter said and pushed her back to the bed. He placed a hand on her hot forehead. “I know, Mom.”

“She’s an angel.”

“Yeah,” Hunter whispered so quietly, not meaning his words.

Sam held Emily down as she tried to breathe and her eyes started to close again. Sam then looked up at Hunter, who was staring at his mother, seeing past her and almost resenting Lucy for what she’d done.

“Son--”

The doctor walked in and Hunter stood to his feet. The woman tried to smile. “The bad news is they can’t operate. The good news is they don’t have to.”

“Can I see her?” Hunter said quietly.

“Yes. Right this way.”

Hunter almost sprinted out of the room and hurried the doctor along. Tracking down those halls, people stared at him but he didn't care. He didn't care if they thought he was being an asshole to the doctor, these humans had kept him from seeing Lucy.

He burst into the room and another doctor in a white coat was talking to her as she sat up in the hospital bed, like nothing had happened to her.

“Yes,” she answered.

“Okay,” the doctor said. “Do you have a headache or any head pain?”

“No.”

“Okay, I’m going to go check on those tests again,” he said with a smile. “Don’t you go anywhere my miracle patient.”

Lucy smiled awkwardly and then her gaze set on Hunter.

“Hey,” she said.

“No,” he said. “No, not this time.”

Lucy sighed, her fists clenching harder.

“You can’t keep doing this to me, Lucy. You don’t just get to do this to me.”

“Where’s Emily?” Lucy muttered.

“Alive. Cancer free. The hospital will be scratching their heads for months thanks to you.”

“Cancer-free? Really?” She seemed happy. Happy her little stunt had worked.

“I can’t fucking believe you,” Hunter growled.

“You don’t want her to be alive?”

“At the cost of our child? No!” he yelled.

Lucy brushed it off and Hunter thought she’d lost her mind.

“She’s alive and I’m fine. No need to stress,” she said.

“Seriously?” he growled. The roar bounced off the wall and scared people in the hall again.

Lucy frowned, glaring at him. “Why are you getting so upset? You’re mom’s alive!”

“No thanks to you! Sacrificing everything and killing our future?”

“You act as if someone died!”

“Someone did!” Hunter roared.

Lucy suddenly frowned and seemed to search the room for answers. “Who?” Lucy panicked, leaning forward.

“Who? Who!” he shouted and threw his hands up in the air.

The doctor ran into the room. “Sir, if you’re going to yell then you’re going to have to leave.”

“Fuck off,” Hunter growled, not taking his eyes off Lucy.

“Sir, she’s a patient and needs to recover. Please leave.”

Suddenly security arrived and all though they couldn’t budge Hunter, he left anyway. Unable to stomach his disgust that she didn't care, he needed to get out before he caused some real damage.

* * *

I couldn’t believe it when we reached the end of the line. “There has to be more,” I breathed.

“There isn’t. This was the last one. You know it was.”

“It can’t be. It can’t!”

“Ness, it’s over. We’ve killed everyone. We’ve killed them all.”

“No.” I shook my head. “I’m heading back to where they kept Lucy. They could be hiding out there.”

“It’s hours away. Ness, you’re losing it,” Jake said.

“I don’t care. I need them dead.”

“And then what?”

“And then it will be over.”

“I don’t think so,” he said with the shake of his head. I ignored his judgemental gaze.

“I don’t care,” I replied and ran once more.

There was no way I could stop now and Jake followed of course. It did take us hours, yes. I got low on energy, nearly resulting in walking at some points but it was worth it. He didn't understand. No one did. That didn't mean it didn't need to be done. There was no way in hell people this evil could be allowed to live.

At that underground cave, I felt shivers of memories and growled. I slid down the gravel and there were indeed more people hiding. I was right and Jake was fucking wrong.

“Surprise,” I said with a smile.

A man stood up. “You’ve only proved yourself a monster.”

“You made me like this. It was all peace and love until you showed up buddy,” I said, stalking towards him.

“You are nothing but a monster. You’ve killed all of our families. You’ve killed our leaders. What more do you want?”

“Your life!” I yelled. A bar came around my back and knocked me to the ground. “Oh, you shouldn’t have done that,” I growled at the man. I stood to my feet, holding him by the throat before he could blink. The man choked, scratching at my hand and another man tried to help him.

Jake arrived, launching himself at them with a growl. Screams and cries were like music to my ears. With a squeeze, the man’s neck snapped and I turned to join Jake.

Abruptly, Jake stopped, stumbled back and looked at me. “What?” I asked.

Jake phased back as the men scrambled away. “Something’s happened at camp,” he said.

“Like what?”

I stomped on another man’s head, not letting anyone escape.

“Lucy. They said she was hurt.”

“I’m sure she’s fine.”

“She’s in a coma,” Jake said.

Every instinct cried to go to her. I shook my head. “I have to do this,” I said, grabbing another man trying to escape.

“Ness, she was hurt trying to save Emily.”

“Emily?” I whispered, turning back to him. My eyes closed and I let out a slow breath before glancing around at the destruction around me. My daughter was saving lives while I was taking them away.

“Oh god,” I breathed. I turned and turned, my head spinning. I heard a whimper and my head snapped to a woman and child, clutching each other desperately.

“Oh god,” I whispered. Jake’s hands came down onto my shoulders. “Don’t, Ness.”

There was a long silence. “We are done,” I said finally. I took in another deep breath before I offered my hand to the woman. She cried and hid her face, holding her child close.

“Take my hand,” I said.

The woman shook her head, tears running down her cheeks in streams.

“I’m not going to hurt you anymore. We’ll take you back to our camp and set you on your way,” I said quietly.

“What?” she whispered.

I closed my eyes, rubbing my hand over my face. “You’ll be an example of peace. I don’t want to fight anymore.”

The woman stood to her feet by herself. “Just don’t hurt, Lily,” she said, stroking her daughter’s hair.

“I won’t. You have my word.”

Jake then turned to look at me. Our gazes locked and he seemed almost proud and relieved. “Home?” Jake said.

I nodded. “Home.”

* * *

  
Lucy pushed away from the doctor, refusing to let Hunter escape. “Miss, you need--”

Lucy shoved him against the wall, ripped out the tubes and chased after Hunter.

He was walking fast down the hall and she called out to him. His body stiffened, coming to a halt.

She ran to him, throwing her arms around his shoulder and cuddled his back.

“No,” he growled and pushed away from her.

“Hunter, please. Talk to me.”

Hunter growled, looked around at his audience and dragged her into the next empty space. The room was empty to his left and he pulled her by her arm into the room and then into the small bathroom.

“Talk, please,” she begged. “Why are you so angry?”

“You killed our child!” he growled. “How am I supposed to react? You just give up its life like you’re playing god. She’s my mother but that doesn’t mean you--”

“Hunter - the baby is fine.”

“It’s dead, Lucy. I saw you bleed.”

“Oh,” she whispered. Lucy looked down, her mouth parted a little. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“Scared me?” Hunter laughed sarcastically. “You were bleeding out! Life for a life. Life always comes with a cost!”

She grabbed Hunter’s hand, pressed it to her belly and bit her lip.

Hunter settled, concentrating on what she was trying to show him. “I can’t feel anything,” he said.

“Just wait,” she whispered.

Hunter concentrated and heard rapid heartbeats. He wasn't sure if he was hearing Lucy's or not.

_Daddy._

Hunter stumbled back, retracting his hand back like he’d been burned. “What was that?”

“Your baby.”

“I saw you bleed though . . .”

Lucy nodded slowly. “I think they got hurt . . .” Lucy whispered. “But I think they are like me.”

“What do you mean?” His hands shook and his body tensed.

“I think they are gifted like me. The doctor said there was some haemorrhaging and looked like a miscarriage. They were trying to get them out to save me but they couldn’t cut into my skin. They couldn’t reach them. Then they picked up on the heartbeat again.”

“Again? You . . . they healed?”

“Yes, and they healed me. I was scared at one point, I'll admit because I couldn't feel them but they came back to me. They started whispering to me and I now feel this bond with them,” Lucy whispered so quietly. “They are going to be fine, Hunter. You’re still going to be a dad. And you’ve still got your mom.” She glanced down, brushing a hand over her belly. “And they are going to have grandparents. They can’t not have grandparents.”

Hunter grasped Lucy’s waist in a rush, pulling her flush against him before he closed the gap between their mouths. Her hands found his neck as his hands slid down, holding the very curves of her. “I don’t know what to say,” he whispered.

“You can show me,” Lucy muttered, kissing the corner of his mouth.

Hunter lifted her by her hips, pushing her up the wall until she was forced to wrap her legs around and cling to him. He then kissed her neck, her throat, the tops of her breasts and she bit back the sound of her enjoyment.

“I should never had mistrust you,” he whispered and kissed her again.

“I told you, Hunter. I will never die as long as you still love me and now neither will they. You keep us here.”

“Luna,” he moaned, capturing her mouth. His hand brushed down, placing a protective hand on her belly. “Please don’t scare me again though. I can’t anymore.”

“I know, I am sorry about that.” Lucy leaned her forehead against his. “She’s just like another mom to me and when I sensed she was barely alive I just -- I just did it.”

“Alive? She was alive?”

“Barely. She wasn’t breathing very much and her pulse was weak.”

“But Dad said she was dead.”

“I can see how he thought that,” Lucy nodded. “Don’t be mad at him.”

Hunter shook his head, the anger building again. Lucy pressed her fingertips to his lips. “Be happy, Hunter. For me. We’re alive and that’s all you should worry about.”

Hunter kissed her again, realising she was right. He hands wandered, grasping at every curve as if to check that she was real.

A soft moan escaped her lips and she tucked in close to him.

“Luna,” he groaned, brushing his lips over her collarbone. “Never leave me.”

“Never,” she breathed. Her hand tightened her grip on his neck.

Lucy vaguely heard the sound of metal unclenching through her ragged breathing and she felt that familiar tug in her lower belly. Just the very sound of his zipper coming undone did things to her brain and made her body respond.

Her legs tightened around his waist and she squeezed, making him wince.

“I should start calling you a boa constrictor,” he gasped. He reached behind him, grabbing her ankle and pulled to loosen her hold. “Stop breaking me or you won’t have me.”

“Don’t kid yourself,” she teased him. “You attacked me first.”

Hunter bit his lip and glanced up to stare into her mischievous eyes. “You asked for it,” he said back. His hands then slipped beneath the hospital gown that was not flattering to her in the slightest but Hunter didn't care. To him, she looked hot in anything she wore.

His hands then slipped beneath her behind. “How improper,” she teased. “We’re still not married.”

“You’re not a virgin, Lucy. You can’t use that when you've already been taken . . . and pregnant,” he said with a cheeky look.

“My rules,” she whispered. “No hanky panky.”

Hunter almost laughed. “You’ve already broken that rule early today.”

“I’m a lady,” she sulked. “I’m no cheap lay.”

“Would you rather the backdoor then?” Hunter joked.

Lucy slapped him across his face. “Not in your lifetime,” she scowled.

“In the afterlife then?”

She slapped him again. “You aren’t even funny.”

“Stop hitting me, Luna. You’ll only turn me on more.” He adjusted his hold on her.

She hit him again and raised her eyebrows as a challenge. “Just try it.”

Hunter, almost laughing again, licked his bottom lip and stared at the floor.

He took her before she knew what was happening and she gasped, squeezing his shoulders.   
He then looked up to see her almost climbing up the wall using his shoulders to push herself away.

“You’re not getting away,” he muttered against her throat. “Not ever.”

* * *

“Where is she?” I screamed at Sam. “Where is she!”

“Down the hall. Hunter went with the doctor, I don’t know which room,” he replied.

I pushed past him in the hospital hallway before Jake wrapped an arm around me, pulling me to a grinding halt. “Ness, calm down. You’re going to scare people.”

“She’s always doing this to me. Always scaring me!” I yelled.

“I know, but getting worked up isn’t helping.”

I took in a deep breath through my nose before nodding my head as I exhaled.

“Fine, but if she’s hurt herself, I’m going to ground her,” I said before storming off down the hall once more.

Jacob shook his head with a smile before following. “Yeah, good luck with that,” he muttered.

* * *

Lucy scratched at Hunter’s back as he pushed into her with enough pressure to make her squirm. She was riding that edge so closely with Hunter’s hot breath on her neck. “God,” she breathed.

“Hey, you!” a voice yelled.

Lucy’s eyes snapped open and Hunter’s ears perked up too. Both of them slowed their movement as they listened to the shouting in the hall.

“Yes, Lucy Black.”

Lucy frowned and glanced at Hunter’s confused face.

“Who I am? I’m her damn mother! Just who the hell do you think you are!” the voice yelled.

Lucy cringed before tapping Hunter’s shoulder. “I think I’ll call a raincheck,” Lucy whispered in his ear.

“Yeah, your dad is right behind her.” Hunter let her slide down his body to her feet. He leaned in close to her ear. “Tonight, you’re going to be all mine.”

“Deal,” she said. “If you’re good.”

Lucy then righted the gown and ducked out of the small bathroom before Hunter could reply.

“What do you mean she was right here?” I yelled.

The doctor panicked before pointing behind me. “Wait, there. She’s there.”

I turned around to see Lucy standing sheepishly behind me. “What the hell do you think you were doing?” I growled.

“Mom, calm down.”

“I swear to god I’m going to lock you up till you’re fifty!”

“Mom, please," Lucy groaned.

“No!” I yelled. “No, this time is a step too far. I trusted you and you’ve risked your life again. How do you think it makes me feel when I find out my daughter is critically injured?”

“Mom, look. I’m fine. Really.” Lucy did a spin, showing there were no marks on her. “It was just a scare that’s all. I’m healthy and still pregnant, okay?”

“You better be. God!” Lucy watched in terror as I strode towards her. “We are leaving now!”

“Uh, we still have to discharge her-” the doctor tried to speak but froze at my glare. “Just take her.” He waved it off, too terrified to say anymore.

“I hope your boyfriend is listening wherever he is. We are leaving.”

Hunter emerged behind Lucy from a room and I narrowed my eyes. Jake did too.

“You better not be doing what I think you were doing,” Jake muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m pregnant, dad. You’re going to have to get over it eventually,” Lucy replied before taking Hunter’s hand and walking away with him.

“Oh,” Lucy said, pulling to a halt. She turned to her frustrated parents, standing side by side and blocking the hallway.

“I’m engaged so you won’t have to worry too much longer,” Lucy said with the nod of her head.

She turned to continue on her way once more, ignoring their shocked faces. However, a few steps later she paused again.

“Oh and one more thing. It looks like twins are quite common in our family,” Lucy said.

Hunter then froze and stopped Lucy from walking away again. “What?”

“Oh, I didn't tell you," Lucy scolded herself. "You’re a daddy of twins,” Lucy said with a smile.

Hunter then looked up like he’d seen a ghost, then looked at Lucy’s parents.

Seeing stars and suddenly dizzy, Hunter fainted. _You’re a daddy of twins._

_To be continued . . ._


End file.
